A Whole New World
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: When 17 year-old Jemina awakes to find her world forever changed, what will happen? With her younger brother, Jayce, to watch and care for will she find help in the Autobots? And what will happen when she discovers she has hidden powers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so a few quick notes. Anything in italics means it's a thought. So I hope you enjoy this story. R 'n R!**

* * *

 **Jemina was in her mother's behemoth of a truck on their way home** from her high school. Unlike most people, teenagers to be exact, she loved school, there were a few classes that she could do without, but was more than ready for her usual three day weekend. Her school only went four days a week but they were in school longer. Most of the kids didn't mind the longer hours as they had a longer weekend. She had spent her day daydreaming, thinking about her favorite shows and books and wanting something exciting to happen in her life. It was then her brother's voice broke through, "Then Optimus got a jetpack and helped the Dino Rangers take down one of Rita's monsters…" He continued on melding different TV shows he liked together to create one strange story. He defiantly had his sister's imagination, crazy and wild, you never would know what would come next.

She sat thinking about the Transformers, trying to drown out his voice with her thoughts. He would/could talk for hours about nothing and yet everything and would babble on till either her or her mother needed a break, which lasted thirty seconds at best. Jemina became so lost in her thoughts as to why the G1 Transformers where better than the new Prime ones that she didn't see when her mother pulled into their neighborhood and fishtailed.

Jemina smiled at her mother once she got the truck on a straight path again, her mother was always yelling at her father whenever he purposefully fishtailed. When they arrived at the house she was meet with a cold breeze that carried some snow in it. Closing the front door of the truck and went to the back door to grab her backpack, it was heavier than usual. Full of almost all of her school books, which totaled to three, not that she needed them. She had a friend who was pretty sick and missed a lot of school and needed help in catching up. She didn't know if she would need them for tonight but she brought them home anyway.

Jemina smiled then called out, "Jayce, race you to the door?" She was answered by her brother tromping through the two-and-a-half feet of snow, quite a feat for him since he was only three-and-a-half feet tall. She raced to get to the door but kept slipping on the slick ice. They reached the door at the same moment, it came down to whoever got inside first. Jemina turned the handle and she and her brother burst through the door, it was a tie-not that uncommon. They were then greeted by her dog, Aja, when a light, pure white light surrounded and engulfed her, her brother, and her dog. It was the last thing she knew.

* * *

 **Jemina** opened her eyes, she was facing her sky blue wall and she could feel the pressure of her dog on her knees. _That had to be one of the weirdest and stupidest dreams I have ever had_. She turned over and grabbed her iPod to check the weather, it wasn't like she ever actually cared but she was curious to see if it would snow. They had two-and-a-half feet of snow already but she was secretly hoping for more, she loved the snow and cold and would live in Antarctica if she could. She turned it on, entered the pass code, this was a must since she had a six year-old brother, and went to her weather app. It opened up and gave high of 58 and a low of 40. _Dang we must have summer coming early, it barely gets above 35 in January and that's really pushing it_. She then absentmindedly looked at the city, it read Jasper. She was about to close the app when it donned her, _Jasper?_ The app must have a glitch, just her luck…literally. She rebooted it but it still read Jasper. She sighed and then realized that the two other cities that should been up weren't. _That's strange_. She turned the iPod off and laid her head back down on the pillow, _there's no town named Jasper in Northern Idaho, and what happed to the other places I had on there_.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when her brother came in, "Jemina? I can't find mom or dad."

"Well dad's at work. Did you check their room?"

"Yes."

"Did you check their bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Did you the garage?"

"Yes. I can't find them anywhere." That was unnerving, she wasn't supposed to be anywhere.

"Alright, let me get up." Jemina then looked at the clock, 8AM, not too late. She got up and opened her door all the way and what she was greeted with shocked her, all of the Christmas and other boxes they had stacked up in the hallway were gone. She looked out of her room and down to the left, the Christmas tree which they had yet to take down was gone also as were all of the other decorations. _Ok, this is creepy._ They searched the house top to bottom, more like end to end since it was only a one-story house, but found no one. What Jemina did see was a perfectly clean house, no boxes everywhere, no toys strewn about, no tools in odd places, everything was neat and put away. _Ok, this is beyond creepy, this is terrifying._

She then opened the door to the garage and called out, "Mom?" But go no reply. She looked in and saw that the garage was also cleaned up, the narrow pathway was no more. Instead everything was on shelves and two cars, the Satturn and the CJ-5, were in the spot where they had had a mound of stuff. Another thing she noticed, the air was somewhat warm not frigid like it should have been during the dead of winter. "Jayce, go get you clothes on."

"But I'm hungry." He came back with, _typical six-year-old._

"Alright I'll make breakfast and then we'll take a walk. Sound good?"

"Yeah." He piped up.

"Ok then get the table ready." She went the back slider and opened it to let the dog out when she saw that the fence, which had been blown over during a wind storm, was back up. _What's next? The house is going to be flying through the sky, held aloft with balloons?_ She went to the kitchen and got breakfast started.

An hour later they had breakfast, got the dishes done, beds made, and clothes on. She clipped the leash onto Aja, grabbed her purse, closed the door, and locked it. Once they were outside Jemina spoke to Jayce, "Stay right next to me, there is enough weird stuff going on as it is." He only answered with a nod. For once he was actually quiet, scared after not being able to find their mother.

Once Jemina was outside she noticed that the ground was bare. There was grass to be sure but the snow…it was gone, not only that but the air was warm. She looked around and saw that the neighborhood was changed also, she had never in her life seen these homes before.

"Jemina…?" Jayce asked.

"I don't know Jayce, I just don't know." She would/should have known or remembered if they had moved or at least known what her neighborhood looked like, and this was not it. They went to take a lap around the center island of the neighborhood when they came to a street light. _Ok, this is not the neighborhood I remember._ She took out her phone and dialed her mom, _strange she's not on speed dial anymore. Then again what's normal anymore?_

"Jemina, can I walk Aja now?" Jayce asked, getting bored with nothing to do.

"Hu, oh, sure." She handed Aja to him, "Just keep a tight grip on that leash."

"I will." Came his reply. Jemina then turned her attention back to her phone. The ringing had ended and she got a female automated voice, "We are sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again." She checked the number again to make sure that it was correct, it was. _Odd_. She punched in her dad's next and got the female automated voice again, "We are sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again." She tried every number she could think of family, friends, teachers, youth leaders, heck she even tried an old pastor they had and got the same message for all of them. She was frustrated now.

They made their way back to the house when Jayce asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know Jayce. I can't get ahold of anybody and I don't recognize this town." They made it back to the house when Jemina saw a boy, either sixteen or seventeen, pull a pink, blue, and black motorcycle out of his garage. "Uh, excuse me?" She called out to the boy which made him jump.

* * *

 **"** **What?"** Jack turned and saw a teenage girl and young boy walk over to him, _oh great, a teenage mother moved in,_ "Uh, hi."

"Hi." Replied the girl.

"Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah. Can you tell me where I am?"

 _She has got to be kidding right?_ "You're in Jasper, Nevada. The most boring town in the world." He looked at her face, it practically screamed _what_ and _how_! "Are you and your son lost?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so chapter two, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wrong** choice of words, her face became a bit angry but her tone stayed calm, "Son? What, no! He isn't my son! He's my brother!"

 _Whoops_ , he thought. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…well…" He just stopped. No need to be digging himself into a deeper grave.

"And yes, I'm sort of lost. Sorry for losing my cool, wasn't your fault you thought, well…with how twisted this world has become…So you said we're in Jasper, Nevada?"

"Yeah. Uh sorry but I've got to get to work. My names Jack, Jack Darby."

"Uh, Jemina and this is Jayce." She said gesturing to the little boy.

"Hi." He said happily

"Hi." Jack replied back, "Well, see you guys later?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Yup." Jack then hoped on his bike and drove away.

A feminine yet slightly metallic voice spoke up once they were a far distance away, "Hey Jack, new kid in school you forgot to tell me about?"

"Uh, no Arcee. I've never seen her before in my life."

"Ok, see you after your shift."

* * *

 **Jemina** and Jayce went back home, she had to think about the events of the day. The facts didn't strike Jayce until they were inside, "Wait, so were in Jasper? Like in the Transformers cartoons?"

"I don't know Jayce. It appears that way, but you need to give me time to think and sort this out ok?"

"Alright." He handed Aja off then ran inside to play.

Jemina unclipped Aja and she went and jumped onto Jemina's bad to take a nap. While Jemina began to get lunch ready. _So we're in a town that technically doesn't exist, and we just meet a boy that doesn't exist outside of a cartoon. What is on?_ "Hey, Jayce. What do you want to watch?"

"Rescuebots. Hey, do you know where Blades, Chase, Boulder, Bumblebee, and Opitmus Prime went?" Jayce loved his Transformers and would have them out whenever he watched the Transformers.

"No, have you tried cleaning your room for once?" Jemina called back.

"I can't clean my room."

"Why? Do you have a broken arm or leg or something? It won't kill ya you know."

"No I don't have any broken arms or legs." He replied coming into the kitchen, "But my room is already cleaned up, there's nothing more for me to clean up."

"Fine we'll look for them in a bit." She opened up Netflix and went to the instant que to put on Rescuebots for Jayce. "Hu, well it looks like they took it off of Netflix Jay. What else do you want to watch?" She called out her brother's nickname.

"Alright, the new Transformers." When he said that he meant Transformers Prime.

"Oh, geez. They took that off of there too." She opened up the CD case where they kept the discs for the original Transformers cartoons, they were gone too. _Alright this is crazy._ "Sorry Jay, but I can't find any of the Transformers. Anything else?"

"Toothless!" If it wasn't the Transformers it was How to Train Your Dragon, oh well.

"Well at least we still have those." She put it on and they had lunch.

Jemina spent the rest of the day trying to figure out just what exactly was going on, searching the internet and everything else for anything on the Transformers but it was like they had been erased from existence. She looked out her front bedroom window and saw Jack returning home, more importantly she looked at his bike. Pink, blue, and black, just like Arcee from the newer cartoons. This was crazy. She was losing her mind, this had to be the most life like dream she had ever had yet it wasn't a dream.

That night Jemina and Jayce went on another walk. While they were out Jemina recognized a few cars. One was a black Camaro, and another, which surprised her a bit, was a red semi-truck with a blue trailer bed. What really caught Jemina's attention was the autobot insignia on the grill of the semi, had this been a normal past two days she would have thought nothing of it. Ever since the Transformers' movies came out there were tons of Autobot and Decepticon insignias' on vehicles, but after what was happening over the past two days she wasn't being fooled. She made a mental note and continued observing. The Camaro and semi seemed to be purposefully sticking together though they kept their distance. To any other observer it would look perfectly ordinary, like they were headed the same direction, but, like the insignia, Jemina knew better.

On their way home Jemina thought about the Autobots, she wasn't completely sure if they were real yet or not but if they were what should she do? Should she continue on her merry way like they don't exist or should she try and meet them somehow. She decided on the former, best to leave things the way they are, besides, she didn't want to put Jayce in that kind of danger knowingly and willingly.

They walked down a deserted street, save for the Camaro and semi, _what are the odds…_ They were parallel parked on opposite sides but with the semi parked a little more ahead, _leader in the front._ Jemina and Jayce were just about to walk out from behind the semi when Jemina saw a guy with a ski-mask on and crowbar in hand run over to the Camaro. _Well I'm pretty sure he isn't wearing the ski-mask because it's cold. Who could be cold when it's fifty degrees out?_ "Jayce, I want you to stay behind the semi ok?"

"Ok, but why?"

"Just stay here and don't come out." Jemina left her brother behind the semi and pulled out her phone, "Hey," She called out to the guy with the crowbar, "I've got 911 dialed up so if you don't want me to push send then back away from that aut…car." She caught herself before she said anything stupid and waved her phone at him to show that she wasn't bluffing.

He turned around and she saw that he was all mussels, _oh joy. Oh, Father Above, I'm going to need Your help now._ He started to walk over to Jemina, albeit very slowly to try and strike fear into her. "What are you going to do princess? Even if you call the cops I could take you down before they got here, bet you can't even lift a hammer without fear of breaking a fingernail." He teased as he walked.

Why oh why did everyone think she couldn't do anything? Sure she was skinny, about the size of a stick as her dad put it, but could more than pull her own weight. Hidden mussels as she like to put it, sure she wasn't by far the strongest person, but when you carry around twenty pounds of stuff because you have a disable friend and you have to carry around her stuff and yours, you gain some mussel. And seriously fingernails? She couldn't care two cents worth about her fingernails!

She pushed send and got the police while she turned around and hurried to her brother while telling the police of the situation. She pulled on the door handle of the semi and found it unlock, she figured that much if the semi was who she thought it was. "Jayce get inside the semi and don't come out no matter what until I get you, ok?"

She pushed her brother into the semi leaving her purse with him, it would only get in the way if she had to run which she would, "Ok." He replied hunkered low so that he couldn't be seen.

Jemina took off towards the back of the truck when the guy came around the front, "Hey! Where do you think you're going? I've got something to say to you!" He shouted and ran after Jemina, who was faster than he had anticipated.

* * *

 **Optimus** Prime had been listening in on the Jemina's conversations, both with the man who had tried to break into Bumblebee and with her brother. He was eternally grateful that she had showed up and kept Bee from being stolen, _that could have been a real hassle trying to get Bee back without blowing our cover_ , but know he was worried about the girl's safety. He was huge compared to her but he would carry out her last wishes, keeping this young child she had with her safe, while also phoning agent Fowler. Little did he know but when Jemina had said to get inside the semi, she wanted Optimus to do just that. If the semi was Optimus, which she was 99.99 percent sure he was, she knew he would be safe no matter what.

However, Jayce, being the rambunctious little six-year-old that he was, decided to go and help his sister so went to open the door. He found it lock so tried to unlock it, when it still didn't unlock he grabbed the little knob and pulled it upward. Had the semi been a normal semi that trick would have worked, but Optimus kept the lock down and so kept the door locked.

Jayce was mad, and Optimus had to admit to himself that the child was kind of cute when he became mad, he couldn't get the door to unlock! So he just sat there and pouted while waiting for his sister. Around two or so minutes the police cars pulled up, they inspected the Camaro then loaded it up onto a tow truck then they came over to the semi. They saw Jayce inside but couldn't get the door open and were about to the Jaws of Life when a strange black car showed up and a man got out and came over to the semi. He talked to the police and said that the semi was his so the police back off just a little.

Prime, feeling that now it was completely safe with Fowler here, unlocked his door and let the little boy out. "Well hello son, what's your name?" He asked, Prime had yet to tell him what was going on with the child, he hadn't mentioned that in the little phone call.

"My sister…Jemina…I need to…she…" His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour and couldn't get out more than three words at a time that made sense but the expression he wore was clear, it was one of complete worry and sadness.

"Officers, could you take this boy and see if you can at least get his name, I'm gonna check my truck." With that the officers took Jayce to their cars and tried to calm him down, emphasis on tried he wasn't going to calm down until he saw his sister back safe and sound. Fowler went back to Optimus to get the story.

"The boy's name is Jayce." Optimus said after the police were far enough away so that only Fowler could hear.

"Ok got that. Mind telling me what happened? You're twenty-foot aliens yet you still have troubles with car burglary."

"I will say this in as few words as possible. Bumblebee and I were on patrol, and when we parked for a moment a man with a covered face came out from the ally to your left and tried to break into Bumblebee. At that time a young girl and the boy were walking by, she told him to leave Bumblebee alone or she would call the police. When he came towards her she called them and place the boy in my cab and told him to stay put. She ran off somewhere behind me with the man in hot pursuit. Now if it isn't too much trouble I would like to go look for her, we owe her that much and she could be seriously hurt."

Fowler was in shock for a moment by the story before telling the police that a girl had also been present and that the burglar had gone after her. They didn't ask how he knew they just accepted it and so asked him in what direction they went.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the little cliff hanger, not really :). So updates will be sparatic though I will try, I promise nothing, to update within every two weeks, life happens and can be crazy. So...review if you like the story. Have a great week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Jemina** had a head start of the man and was running at a death sprint, because it was if she wanted to get out of this in one piece. As she ran she looked for a busy or any place that had people but came up empty handed. She had been running for a minute or so and was about to turn a corner to try and through off her attacker when he caught her, _drat!_ "Going somewhere?" He asked menacingly.

Jemina was incredibly thankful that she had taken that Aikido class, even if it had only been for a month, and if she only remembered one thing, it was enough. She twisted her hand in his which made his thumb lock up and enabled her to pull free. "What? How? Do…" He was cut off by a punch in the throat. Jemina knew that she was not strong enough to take the man on head on, but if she could land a hit in a few select places she would have a chance.

The punch made him take a step backwards and clutch his throat in a desperate attempt to bring air into his lungs. She took the opportunity to deliver a swift kick to the forbidden zone which made him crumple to the ground, spewing out every colorful word he could think of between his gasps for air. Jemina took the opportunity to run away from the man and get back to her brother, _the police should be there by now._ As she ran got a Charlie Hoarse in her side, she hadn't run like this in ages, but she pushed through it and arrived in slightly a little more than a minute.

When she saw the police and her brother with the police she nearly crumpled to the ground in relief. "Jayce!"

* * *

 **The** police had just gotten in what direction the girl and the burglar had taken off in when they heard someone cry out 'Jayce!' "Jemina!" The boy cried as he jumped off the car's hood and ran to his sister. The police came over as the two pulled each other into a loving embrace.

"Are you the girl that called us?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, but please, before you ask me anything the man who tried to break into the car is down that road," she pointed behind her, "And to the left. I'm not sure if he's still there but you should make sure."

"Alright come on." The officers got into their cars and took off in that direction and sure enough the guy was still there just getting out of the fetal position he had fallen into, "I'm gonna kill her." He grumbled as they pushed him into the car.

Back where Jemina and Jayce were Fowler was speaking to them, "Thank you for what you did. That car belongs to a friend of mine, he would have been none to please to have found it stolen." Jemina had trouble keeping her face serious and her voice calm, not letting the laugh break through though she was dying on the inside.

"It is quite alright, I just did what anyone else would do," She raised her voice just a bit so she could make sure that Optimus could hear, though not loud enough to startle Fowler, "And thank you for keeping my brother safe. Knowing him he probably tried to get out and try and help me."

Fowler laughed then spoke again, "It was quite alright. Though I must ask you to come down with me to the police department."

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong? I only hit him because he was probably going to kill me."

Oh no it isn't that. It's just the police reports, as you were a part of the happening they just need you to answer a few questions. That's all, I can give you a ride."

"Ok, thank you." Once they were all inside of the car Optimus drove away then circled around to follow them. When they arrived at the station, Jemina saw the town truck that held Bumblebee. _Boy, he's not going to be happy._ They went inside and they saw the man who had tried to break into Bee, he scowled at her and she pulled her brother closer to her. The officers lead him away and took Jemina and Jayce into a side room do fill out the proper paperwork. Fowler was there too but stayed in the back corner, he knew Jemina knew something but he didn't know what. It was just something in her face that said she was hiding something, it was something big, and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

 **Raf** had to catch a ride with Miko because Bee was still in some kind of a predicament which Fowler was working on. Miko had been jumpy the entire way to the base but didn't say anything, that was beyond strange for the energetic girl. They arrived at base just after Jack did when Miko cracked, "Hey guys, did you hear about what happened last night?" All of the 'bots and humans just looked at her expecting her to say more.

"Well how are we supposed to know if you won't say? It's not like we know your mind or what you do." Jack stated flatly. If he knew Miko it was probably nothing important.

"No, it's not about me, it's about Bee." There was an echo of 'what's' before Miko continued. "Yeah. Last night a guy tried to steal him when a girl came around and told him to bug off. He instead went after her after she called the cops." Miko stopped there.

"Well what happened to her?" Arcee asked somewhat worried about a girl taking a full grown man.

"I was hoping you would ask." She paused dramatically making the 'bots worried that something had happened to her. "She beat him up and he's now sitting in the slammer." Miko stated happily.

"I wouldn't say she beat him up." A new but familiar voice called out, Fowler. He and Optimus had finally returned with Bee when Miko told the last part of the story.

"Optimus is this true?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes old friend. Though I must agree with Fowler on the point that she didn't really 'beat him up.'" Optimus spoke. As Ratchet began looking Bee over to make sure nothing was damaged too much.

"Well then how did she get away from mussel man?" Miko lifted her arms and stuck a body builder pose, "I heard he was huge, especially when compared to her. Who is 'her' anyway?"

Fowler replied, "She hit his throat and his 'forbidden zone' as she put it and escaped that way. There are certain areas you can hit that will cause your opponent to falter, she obviously knew about a few of these points. As for her name it is Jemina Archer."

Miko spoke up again, "I heard that she had a kid, how old is she, how do you know her?" She was spitting out questions so fast that they couldn't understand her anymore.

"Hold on Miko." Jake placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Don't call the kid she has with her her son, she gets really mad about that. And I'm assuming his name is Jayce Archer."

"Why yes it is. How do you know that?" Fowler asked.

"I met her. She's my neighbor across the street. It's weird though, I've never seen her before. It's like one day she wasn't there and the next she was."

"It's strange, when they were going through the questions at the station she would look at Optimus once in a while. It was like she knew him. And her face, she was hiding something." Though Optimus didn't say this aloud, he too felt like she knew him but, stranger yet, something felt familiar about her and it unnerved him.

"How do you know that?" Raf asked, finally speaking up.

"It's my job to know kid. Anyway, when I took her home last night there were no lights on in the house, like there was no one home. And when I asked her about her parents, she said that they were away for a business trip. I left it alone there but it still worries me." The 'bots all agreed on that but then went to their respected charges.

Fowler left and went back to his office. He began looking up anything he could find on Jemina Archer. He had to find out what was bugging him and what she knew.

* * *

Ok, sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter but at least it's here. So another thing, I need help. I am not really sure how Jemina should meet the autobots, input on that would be greatly appreciated. Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

***Ok, chapter 3, yeah! So I'm putting up a warning now. If you live in New York, especially New York New York, please DO NOT take offense to this chapter. There is a section down lower where it talks about Jemina's experience with New Yorker's', or basically my experience with New Yorker's'. So, I'm sorry if you are one of those people who ACTUALLY KNOW WHERE IDAHO IS AND THAT IT ACTUALLY KNOW THAT IT EXISTS. When i was there I meat some pretty, uh well dumb I guess, people. So sorry again.**

 ***Another thing, this chapter is pretty heavy so I tried to put dome humor in at the end. If you live in Idaho, be proud of how you are! You are a myth and a mystical creature! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **After** Fowler dropped Jemina and her brother off, they went inside and had a quick dinner. While Jayce was in the bath she went into her room to find any clue as to what was going on. She set her purse down on a shelf then opened up her closet, she almost jumped in shock when she found her mother's new M. and P. Shield sitting on a shelf in her closet. It was too high up for her brother to reach but fine for her. When she picked it up she saw that it was in a case that was meant to go on the inside of the pants, _it's a concealed firearm_ Jemina realized before putting it back on the shelf. She then went to get her brother out of the bath and they went to bed.

Jemina looked at her reflection, she saw how her wavy reddish/brown hair contrasted her incredibly pale Irish skin. Her eyes were currently a greenish color but that could change at any moment, her eyes changed color between a greenish to a steelish to a blueish color depending on the light and what she was wearing. She didn't know if she was ready for the day or not, everything had been so weird and…well she didn't know what all.

While her brother was playing she went back to her room and began to search some more. She found a file that she had never seen before marked 'Private' and had 'Confidential' written just below it. _Well if it's in my room I guess its fine to look at it._ She laid it on her bed then grabbed her wallet, why she didn't know but she did. She first opened up the wallet and saw that she had a driver's license not a driver's permit, then saw that at the bottom of the license it had written 'Legal Adult.' _What does that mean? She wasn't eighteen yet._

She then took the file out and looked through it. The first paper was the document stating that she was a legal adult and had all the privileges that came with being an adult. The next one was a document that stated she had completed the Nevada course on concealed firearms, she took out her wallet again and sure enough right behind her driver's license was the concealed firearms permit. _Ok, this is strange._ She held no objections against firearms but it was strange that she actually had a document stating that she was allowed to have and to carry one. But it was the next paper that really caught her attention, it was a formal letter saying that her parent had gone MIA on their last mission. _MIA? MIA?! They're not in the military!_ But the next paper stated just that, it was stapled with the letter from someone who sounded like he had personally known her parents. As she looked through the papers she found that her parents were military pilots, her father was the pilot while her mother was the co-pilot, who flew smaller, more maneuverable, planes filled with supplies to troops. She looked over the paper that was apparently their last order. It had them flying to a top secret location that would not be stated on paper, then coming right back. This was the mission they had gone MIA on.

She then looked at the last paper, it was a will of sorts. It was more like a custody paper saying that since they had no other living family members once Jemina turned sixteen she would gain custody of Jayce and would legally become an adult, and his caretaker, should they die before she turned eighteen. Jemina burst into tears at this point, _her parents MIA? No living family members? A legal adult? This couldn't be happing, most of her family was still alive, her parents should still be alive. They weren't apart of the military! This shouldn't be happening. Sure she had wanted a little adventure in her life but this…this was destroying her life. She was happy, content with what she had, she didn't need nor want anything more or less._

"Jemina?" Jayce was looking at her wondering why she was crying, "Are you ok?"

"No, no I'm not ok, I'm not ok." Jayce came over and Jemina quickly hid the papers so he couldn't read them, he could read it was just really slow. She couldn't tell him at least not yet. She needed to be strong when she told him and right know she was an emotional wreck.

"Why?" He asked it in such an innocent way that it just made her cry even more.

"It's nothing…nothing you need to…worry about." She said in-between sobs.

Jayce came over and gave her a hug then sat in her lap, "Where are mom and dad?"

That almost made her break down again but she kept it down then replied, "I…I…They're away."

He looked confused, "Away? Away where? When will they come back?"

"I don't know Jayce, I don't know." Jemina pulled him into another hug while they sat there for a while. After ten minutes or more Jemina finally spoke again, "I saw a Dairy Queen not too far from here, you want some ice cream? I owe it to you after that breakdown I just had."

"Yeah!" He replied as he jumped up to get his shoes on. Jemina got up and put the papers underneath a pile of books, she would hide it later, cleaned up her tear streaked face, then too got her shoes on, let the dog outside, and left the house.

As they left the house Jemina thought, _Jasper, Nevada, the most boring and uneventful place on the Earth. Yeah right._

* * *

 **When** they got to Dairy Queen, she and Jayce got a medium M&M blizzard. When they to find a seat they ran into someone Jemina really didn't want to see at the moment. Jack, well it wasn't Jack that she really didn't want to see at the moment, it was the girl sitting right across from him. She could handle Jack he was pretty calm but Miko, oh Miko, she couldn't take the hurricane of questions that she knew would come. She was silently whispering to herself to please not be seen as she directed Jayce to a table far away from Jack's table, from Miko. "Hey, Jemina!" _Drat_. Jack called out.

Jemina could refuse to say hello, that would be just rude, "Uh, hey Jack."

"You and your brother want to come and sit down over here?"

"S-sure." She guided Jayce in that direction.

Miko took a good look at her as they walked over. Jemina was wearing light blue tennis shoes, dark blue, boot cuff jeans, a thin long sleeve shirt, thin as in let air in easily it was completely covering, and a black cap that read 'Marines. The few, the proud.' She then looked at Jayce, he was dressed in much the same way. He had black tennis shoes, light blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with a hot wheel on it. "Have someone you know in the Marines?" Miko asked.

"Uh, no. Had a speaker come to my old school and gave me this. It's just really comfortable so I like it."

"Oh, hey you're the girl that caught the car burglar aren't you?" Miko was getting jumpy now. As far as she was concerned, anyone who could bring a little life into this town of boredom was a hero.

"Yeah, I guess." Jemina began eating her blizzard with Jayce. She noticed that Miko, Raf, and Jack all had burgers. _Wow, Jack must really hate the KO's burgers._

"You guess? You guess! What do you mean you guess!" Miko thought that anyone who had pulled off what this girl had should get a medal or something.

To be truthful, Jemina had been terrified. She had seen her life flash before her eyes twice before, once when a semi nearly ran her parents off the cliff and another time when her brother had very nearly, accidentally, drown her. This one had taken the cake. "It really wasn't that big of a deal, it's not like I saved the world or something. I'm just glad I got out of it with a few bruises." The blizzard was half gone by now, and she subconsciously pulled her sleeve down over knuckles. She had a nice purple, blue, and black bruise one her lower are and wrist form where the man had grabbed her.

"Wait are you eating a blizzard, in the middle of winter?!" It was then that Jemina noticed that Miko, Raf, and Jack were all in heavy sweaters or jackets.

"Yeah. I actually didn't realize it was winter." She stated truthfully. Where she was from this was like mid-spring. Just at the edge of her comfort zone for temperature, the colder the better was Jemina's thoughts as she hated the heat, she died in it.

"Wait you've got to be kidding me you forgot it was winter! Where are you from?"

"Idaho, Northern Idaho. When we left there was a good two feet of snow or more." Jayce stated happily as he was finishing off the blizzard.

"Where's Idaho? Is that another country?" Miko asked as her eyes bugged out, is _that in Russia or something?_ She had truly never heard of Idaho.

 _Oh, for the love of a…_ Jemina face planted. People could be such idiots at times. She remembered when she had visited New York, at the time her family was still living in Washington. When people asked where she was from and she said Washington they automatically thought of Washington D.C., perfectly understandable. But when she said that she wasn't from Washington D. C. that she was from Washington State their next question was 'How's the Indian fighting going?' _Really?_ Was all she could think of. Then when she said that they weren't fighting Indians anymore they asked 'Well do you have electricity or internet?' _Idiots._ That summed up her experience there with the people in one word.

"It's not a country," Jemina said exasperated, "It's a state to directly to the East of Washington state and Oregon, directly West of Montana and Wyoming, directly South of Canada, and Directly North of Colorado and Neva. In fact, half of the lower half of the state rests on Nevada." Raf was chuckling as she told Miko exactly where in the United States Idaho was located.

"Wait, you mean the conspiracy, the Idaho Conspiracy?" Miko was a bit taken back by her answer.

Jemina's head nearly hit the table as she grumbled, "I'm surrounded by idiots." She lifted her head and spoke up, "Yes, the Idaho Conspiracy. Did you also hear that the Congress was planning on banning the state because if you tip it to the right it looks like a gun but decided not to because if they did it could fire at Washington D. C.? They probably would have done it too." Both Jack and Raf were laughing their heads off at Jemina's last comment, which brought a small smile to her face. She needed some laughter right now.

Miko on the other hand looked horrified. "They were going to do what! The state was actually going to open fire at the U.S.'s capitol?!" If Jack and Raf hadn't been sitting down already they would have been on the floor laughing their heads off. Actually, some of the workers at DQ had to take a seat too because they had overheard the conversation. Pretty soon everyone inside of Dairy Queen was laughing, either from hearing the story or catching the laughing bug that was going around.

Jemina was able to forget for that moment the troubles that had been weighing her down and joined in with the laughter. After everyone calmed down Jemina spoke again, "No Miko. It's just a joke, and a quite common one in Idaho. That and Texas being God's throwing star. Say where did you hear about the car burglary? No one was there but me, Jayce, and the guy?"

"Small town, people talk." Miko stated, a bit wary of this girl. Jemina and Jayce left soon after and went home while Miko, Jack, and Raf returned to the base. Once they were inside Jack and Raf began another laughing fit over the story Jemina had told while Miko just glared at them.

When Ratchet heard all of the ruckus he and the other 'bots came over to see what it was about. Jack and Raf re-laid the story, and Miko's reaction to all of it much to her dismay, to the 'bots in-between their fits of laughter. Once they were finished all of the 'bots, Ratchet and Optimus included, were laughing their heads off too. It was the perfect way to end the day.

* * *

 **Mech** HQ, 72 hours ago.

The building was full of smoke, no fire other than a few sparks but a lot of smoke. "What happened?" A very rough and gruff voice called out, "Did it work?"

"Yes sir, it work. But it transported more than just the one person and the machine is totally shot. It won't work at all anymore and the materials no longer exist to rebuild it."

"That is fine, we built it knowing that it would be a one way ticket. Do we have any information on this person?"

"No sir. That machine was fried when the transporter exploded, it was never meant to carry more than one person and it looked like it carried three."

"What!? So you're telling me that we spent all that time and money to bring probably one of the most scientifically important people here from another world, another universe, just to lose them?!" Silas' face was clear now and he was furious, no beyond furious. Megatron might not have even been able to reproduce the look on his face. "Do we even know what gender this person is?!"

"N-no, we don't know where they are, or…or anything." The technician stammered.

"Well I want everyone out there looking, and I want them found!" He shouted causing everyone to run off and begin searching for this person they might never find. _We have to find them._

* * *

 _Dun, dun, duuuun! The plot thickens. Yeah actually I'm not entirely sure what the plot is, I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. Oh well, It's working so far. So anyway, if your curious as to what the Idaho Conspiracy is just go to my homepage and you will find it's the second thing I have up. It's actually quite funny and I'd encourage you to read it. Well, until next chapter._

 _P.S. I still need help on how Jemina is supposed to actually meet the autobots, so if you could review and put how you think that they will meet in a review it will be greatly appreciate. So idea! I'll make it a challenge, and do not worry, I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IT DUE. I might even combine some different ideas depending on what you guys come up with._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but Jemina finally meets the 'bots! Well, sort of. Quick note, **:anything written like this is Bee speaking:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Jemina was exhausted, even the goodnights sleep hadn't helped, but she** was more mentally exhausted than physically. She got herself and Jayce ready for the day then called him to the table. "What's wrong Jemina?" Jayce asked fearing his sister might breakdown again, he wouldn't admit it but it scared him when she had cried like that.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just time to do your school."

"What?! I still have to do school? What about you?" He practically yelled.

"I will be doing my school too, see? I have my math and science books with me." Jemina gestured to her right where the books laid. She was incredibly thankful that she had brought them home from school.

"Ok, fine." They spent the rest of the afternoon working on the school work and arguing about it too. Jemina felt sorry for her mother who had dealt with this every day, both from her when she was younger and her brother.

After they were done Jayce went out back to play and Jemina went to her room, it was like her safe haven. She grabbed the file that held all of the documents concerning her parents and everything else, she flipped to the paper that held the letter declaring her parents MIA. She looked down at the bottom and saw a hand signed note, _"Jemina. I am sincerely sorry for your loss, if you ever need anything give me a call."_ It was signed M. Bowler with a phone number underneath, _may as well give it a shot_. She grabbed the house phone and dialed the number. After a minute of waiting a voice came through, "The number you have dialed is no longer in service, we are sorry for the inconvenience." She didn't figure on much but she still felt hurt.

She heard a weird beeping noise and noticed it was coming from the phone, _dead battery. Weird, it was just charged._ She placed it on the charger and looked out her window. Birds flew from the ground to tree without a care in the world, just flying free. It was then that a red semi came slowly rumbling through the neighborhood, she felt as though it was looking straight at her. It continued slowly until it turned the corner and Jemina got a chill up her back, it was just creepy.

* * *

 **Optimus** had decided to patrol Jasper so that the rest of the team could have a break and spend time with their charges, that's what he told himself but in reality he was worried about that girl, Jemina. She seemed so confused and lost, like she was looking for something that could bring comfort or reassure her everything was going to be fine. He had just finished the patrol, she was safe in her house yet when he passed by he got the familiar feeling again, something akin to an energy boost. He then returned to base

* * *

 **Jemina** had just put Jayce to bed, it was around eight, and had decided to go for a walk. She felt safe leaving Jayce alone since Aja was there with him. If anyone tangled with that fifty pound dog would not meet a nice fate, she may be a great family dog but she had a very, very protective side to her. Jemina remembered the time when Jehovah witnesses where going around her neighborhood. She had just gotten back from walking Aja and they say her go into the house and skipped hers'. See, what had happened was while she was walking Aja they ran across the Jehovah witnesses when Aja went crazy. She started barking and growling and chased them to the car they were using. So needless to say they forever skip her house, which was fine by her.

Jemina continued walking, enjoying the cool freshness that the night air brought. She was stopped at a stop light when she saw two purple and black cars and a red and white car coming down the street, they weren't going very fast but looked as though they were scouting for something or someone. They were about to go through the light which had just turned green when it suddenly turned red, stopping them instantly. Jemina had turned to leave just as the light turned red, though she did not know it since her back was to the light, and jogged back down the street.

The light turned green again and the three cars split up, one going straight, the red one going right, and the other going left in the direction that Jemina was headed. As Jemina was running she turned down a side street just in time to see a semi, a motorcycle, a Camaro, the very one she had stopped the burglary on, and a huge green truck race by her. She continued running but in the opposite direction of her house, she wasn't about to lead anyone to where her brother was at, and soon found herself in the same canal that Raf had first the 'bots. She was just about to turn and run along the edge when a mini earthquake sent her sprawling into the canal. When she picked herself up she saw that she was not twelve feet away from a Vehicon and saw Arcee and Bumblebee running towards her, well the Vehicon. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her but was stopped in her tracks but a huge red metal foot, she just about screamed but kept quiet and turned to run away, again.

"Well look what we have here." A sinister voice called out. Knockout had seen Jemina and was reaching for her. Jemina had heard the gears whirring and saw the hand closing in on her.

"Leave the human alone Knockout." Another voice said that she was positive was Optimus, and boy did he sound mad. Jemina knew that she would be toast if Knockout got her so as he was closing in his fingers around her she dived between the small gaps that were there.

"Slippery one, she is." He knew that all of the Autobots were still too far away to do anything and they wouldn't fire at him, not with a human so close. So he reached again, ready for her dive this time. What he didn't expect was for Jemina to dive pre-maturely, role onto her knees and pull some small black thing out of her pants.

Jemina knew he was reaching again by the comment he made and the whirring of gears, she did the only thing she could think of. She dived, giving her a better angle to see him, and landed on her knees then pulled out her mother's M&P Shield, which she had decided to carry with her since the burglary incident and finding out that she actually could carry it with her, and fired at him. Now, Jemina knew that she couldn't shoot just anywhere, most places where covered with metal armor, so she aimed for the eyes.

Knockout picked up a loud 'crack!' in his audio sensors then felt extreme pain in his left optic. That's when he realized what had happened and why she had stopped, _why that good for nothing human scum!_ He clutched his optic, he was going to kill her once he had his hands on her. But that chance never came, when he looked back down to where the human girl had been she was no longer there, instead she had just climbed inside of the drain that Jack and Raf had used to escape. He growled and was about to about to pursue when the sound of heavy peeds could be heard. Knockout transformed and drove away seething, _he couldn't get his revenge on that brat for shooting his eye out!_

Arcee and Bee were about to pursue him when Optimus stopped them, "Leave him. He is beaten and humiliated. Did you see in what direction the human was headed?"

 **:I saw her head into the drain. Wasn't she the same girl who stopped the guy from stealing me?:** Bee asked.

Optimus replied, "Yes, I believe that she was the same girl. Return to base."

"But Optimus, she saw us. Shouldn't we bring her in like we did with Jack, Miko, and Raf? Especially now since Knockout will have a personal vendetta against her." Arcee asked worriedly.

 **:Yeah, shouldn't we go after her?:**

"No," Optimus answered, "If she is Jemina she will have a younger brother to go back too, we will find her tomorrow. I can imagine that she will want some time to gather her thought. Autobots, transform and roll out."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so some clarification on Mech in chapter 4. They had only planned on bringing Jemina into the world of Transformers Prime but since she was touching both Jayce and Aja, they came too. Which leads us to the other point. Incase you didn't realize who the third person was it was Jemina's dog Aja. So I know you probably want to know why Jemina was brought there, it will be explained. I just want to wait a bit until the story line matures a bit more.

And sorry for this chapter being a bit heavy with no scenes to lighten the mood so I will try and update asap.

* * *

 **She** ran into the drain, not stopping for anything. Once she was a good distance away she finally stopped and caught her breath, which was being taken in in heavy labors. She had nearly died, she would have died if she hadn't have…she looked down at the gun. _Oh gosh, I actually shot someone, I shot another living being._ She felt as though she was going to be sick, sure Knockout probably deserved it but it still didn't sit well with her. Jemina put the safety on then returned it to the holster inside of her jeans, she was beyond grateful that she had grabbed before she left.

As she walked there were a million thoughts running through her head. _So I was correct in thinking that the truck was Optimus. Why was Knockout here? O' my gosh, there probably going to want to bring me back to the base. That would be awesome, if it was just me but my brother…No. I cannot let him be put in harm's way like that._ Other thoughts were forming and growing and by the time she finally found her way out she was on the other end of town, it would take a good half-an-hour to get home. As she walked she looked around to make sure that there were no cars, either following her or just driving by, she was not going to have another 'incident.'

By the time she made it home, it was almost eleven. She went and checked on her brother, _still asleep_ , then went and hopped in the shower. She was filthy, after all of the running, walking and climbing though drainage pipes, she needed a shower. It was almost twelve before she was ready to go to bed, she was constantly checking the doors and windows to make sure that no one was there. _It's going to be a long day tomorrow_. Before she went to bed she prayed, _Father Above, I am so scared and I am so lost. I do not know where to go or what to do. Please guide me and send me help. I know that you will never leave my side and you will always protect me, but please protect my brother also. He is so much younger than I am and neither of us really know anyone here we can trust. Please send us someone that we can rely on, someone to care for Jayce should something ever happen to me while we are in this strange and twisted world where nothing is as it was. Amen, I agree._

* * *

 **The** 'bots had arrived at base after calling for a ground bridge then had quickly gone into recharge. It wasn't until the next day that they said anything. Actually Ratchet at to pull them from their thoughts by asking, "Did you find what was causing the disturbance?"

Bee, Bulkhead, and Arcee pulled in at that moment and let out their charges. "Yeah, it was Knockout and a few Vehicons." Arcee stated flatly, she was worried about the girl. Optimus had asked her to come with him, he was actually going to go to her himself, and wanted to see if Jack could come. After the traumatic experience she had just gone through with one of their kind, even Jack and Raf didn't have to deal with that when they first met the 'bots in the canal, he thought that it would be best if there was a human she knew to vouch for them.

"Whoa, you guys fought Doc. Knock last night? Cool!" Miko pipped up then instantly quietened down when she saw the solemn look on all of the 'bots faces, except Ratchet's who had a look of utter confusion because he too was still in the dark. "You beat him right? You guys all look fine to me."

Bulkhead answered her, "It's not us we're worried about."

Fowler then decided to make his grand entrance and shouted, "Who in the name of Sam Hill's bright idea was it to have a high-speed car chase last night? I want answers Prime! What went down last night that insisted you break every speed law there was? You're lucky that there was no collateral damage from it!"

All of the humans looked directly at Prime, though the kids were just curious they were by no means as mad as Fowler. "We picked up a Decepticon life signal in Jasper. We chase him out of the town and into the canal were we first met Raf." Optimus began explaining.

"So if it was just you guys why are you so worried?" Miko asked confused.

"Yeah Prime, explanation on that would be greatly appreciated." Fowler retorted.

"While we were fighting a…a human became involved."

"A what!? Prime, you already were spotted by three kids, kids! And now you've gone off and gotten spotted by someone else! What were you thinking?" Fowler was frustrated now.

"If you will let me continue I could explain it better." Prime waited for a second then continued, "As I was saying, a human became involved. Bulkhead had thrown Knockout into the canal when a human fell into the canal also after losing her footing, and landed next to Knockout. When she got up to get away Knockout reached for her, she evaded his hand once but he reached for her again."

"Do not tell me Knockout killed her." Fowler said with gritted teeth.

"No she is fine, at least physically. When he reached for her the second time she turned around and shot him."

"Yeah, that wouldn't do much good," Raf stated thinking of the 'cons thick armor.

"You are right but she didn't fire at his armor. She fired at his optic. He stumbled and that gave her enough time to get away. Which leads me to a question for you Fowler. If you were up against a Decepticon, having no knowledge of our physiology, where would you shoot?"

Fowler thought about this for a second then replied, "Probably the heart, er spark. Why?"

"Because she did not hesitate to shoot his optic, and she only shot once so she knew that firing at the chest plate would be useless…" Optimus became lost in thought.

"So what are you saying big guy, that this girl has had encounters with the 'cons before? Who is she anyway?" Miko asked, "I don't like it when you leave a person unidentified as a pronoun."

"I believe that she is Jemina Archer, though I cannot say for sure as I did not see her face clearly but the resemblances are unmistakable." There was silence for a minute. Ever since this Jemina character showed up she seemed to be in the middle of everything, now whether that was fate or it was just pure coincidence it was still odd.

Jack spoke up, "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to bring her to base. Now that Knockout probably has a personal vendetta against her and she's seen us, I don't think we have much of a choice. I'm sorry I must ask this of you Jack but I will need your help. After the fight at the canal, I would imagen that she could be very warry or even scared of us. If you are there to vouch for us I believe things will go much smoother."

Jack just nodded his head and was about to speak when Fowler beat him to it, "I think that I should be the one to go. I know her and would be able to explain things better."

"I have to disagree with you there Fowler," Raf interjected, "Seeing a person associated with the government could scare her even more than she is now. Besides, Jack knows her just as well as you do and being someone her age, or at least close to it, will lessen the tension. Jack is the better choice."

"Well what about me?" Miko asked hurt, "She knows me too ya know."

"Yes but…you tend to get a bit hyper." Miko let out a hmph and turned around defiantly.

"Alright it's settled then. Jack if you will climb aboard Arcee we will leave." Optimus declared, leaving no room for any other objections.

Fowler turned to leave, there was still something not right about that girl. He had spent the last few days trying to find something, anything, about the girl, nothing existed. He couldn't find any parents or family members, any kind of school records, heck, he couldn't even find a birth certificate for the girl. And now she knew about a weak spot that both the 'bots and 'cons had? O', there was something very wrong; and he was going to find out what it was, even if it killed him.

* * *

 **Jemina** woke up and began her day like she usually did, then got Jayce started on some schoolwork. She didn't know that it was Saturday, nor did she really care, she just knew that Jayce had missed quite a few days of school and he needed to catch up. She didn't let anyone outside of the front door that morning and had told Jayce not to answer the door for any reason. She had just gotten back to her room and was going to open up her curtains to let some light in when she heard a big, diesel engine stop in front of her house. She peeked out of the window and sure enough her fears came true, sitting right outside of her house was a red semi and a pink, blue, and black motorcycle with someone getting off.

She closed the curtain quickly, hoping that nobody saw, and went and got Jayce. "Hey Jayce, you can take a break from school. Why don't you take the DVD player into your room and watch something?"

"Is everything ok Jemina?" Jayce asked. Being told to go watch a movie instead of doing schoolwork was unheard of, especially for him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Mighty Machines is currently in, just don't come out until I say alright?"

"Alright." He stated happily and left with the DVD player then went to his room and closed the door while bringing Aja with him. Presently Jemina heard a knock at the front door, _oh, please let me have gained the power of invisibility,_ Jemina silently prayed as she opened the door.

"Uh, hi Jemina." _Drat, she had been seen!_ She looked to see who it was, though by the voice she already knew, it was Jack.

"Hi Jack. Do you need anything? Because if you don't I need to get back to trying to find my sanity, I think I lost it in here somewhere." She was scared and stressed and tended to be a bit sarcastic when she was scared or stressed, and he got both. She also really didn't want to see him right now and she already knew what he wanted. What with the semi and motorcycle sitting in her driveway and the 'happenings' of last night.

"Uh, yeah I actually do…" He tried to find the right words, "You see, um, the 'bots. Well that is they, uh. O' gosh, maybe Fowler should have come." As he couldn't think of the proper way to explain things.

Jemina decided to save him the pain, "Look Jack, I know what you're asking and what your trying to do and the answer is no. I'm sorry," She raised her voice just a bit so she could be heard by the Autobots, "But I have a six-year-old brother to take care of and I _will not_ put him in any kind of danger, potential or kinetic." She mentally face-palmed herself, _stupid physics, now she was beginning to think of stuff like…like that! To her that was embarrassing._

Jack would have laughed at her statements had she not looked so dead serious. Just imagen Mrs. Darby when she though Jack had fallen in with a wrong crowd and you have what Jemina looked like. "But they…" He was cut off when his phone rang, it was Optimus.

He answered it, "Jack, please put Jemina on."

Jack handed the phone to her and said "It's him" as he gestured to Optimus Prime. Jemina took the phone and held it up to her ear, "Look I know that you want to help and protect me, but I'm sorry, I can't put my brother at that kind of risk. He is far too young and if anything ever happened to him I…I couldn't live with myself, he's all I have. I won't tell anyone, I promise, but I just can't."

Prime took this all in and thought for a minute, _this girl knew a lot more than she let on. Maybe she had encountered the Decepticons before. If that was true then they needed to protect her more than ever._ He then spoke, "I understand that you are scared, that you have been shown the darker side of my kind, but now that they know that you exist they might come after you. Especially Knockout, the Decepticon whose eye _you_ shoot out, he will want revenge. I also understand you wanting to protect your brother, he is your family and you feel like he is your responsibility…"

Jemina cut him off, "No I don't 'feel like he is my responsibility,' he _is_ my responsibility." A tear started to form in her eye but she held it back and kept her face stone cold.

"…Please let us help you. I do not know what is happening in your family that has place such a burden on you, but please share it with us and lighten your load" Optimus finally understood why she was rejecting them outright without even letting them speak. She was protecting her younger brother, something anyone would do with a child they cared about, and she didn't want to place him in any amount of harm's way, no matter how small.

* * *

Ok, I'm also so sorry for the constant repeating of stories, it should stop now that Jemina has met the Autobots. Review if you like the story, I want to know your thoughts and any ideas you might have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter three. As always review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **If she didn't come with them now Optimus didn't know what they would do** next. Fowler would probably get involved and then everything would go downhill. Jemina was about to say no again when she remembered what she had asked for the other night, _Please send us someone that we can rely on, someone to care for Jayce should something ever happen to me while we are in this strange and twisted world where nothing is as it was._ And a verse came to mind, _Psalm 18:6_ _; In my distress I called to the Lord; I cried to my God for help. From his temple he heard my voice; my cry came before him, into his ears._ She realized that Optimus was that someone who she asked for, someone who could protect and help take care of Jayce. Someone that she could rely on. Jemina sighed, Jack, Optimus, and Arcee feared that she would say 'no' again, then spoke, "Alright, let me go get my brother." She handed the phone back to Jack and ran inside.

Once she was inside Jack let out his breath that he had been holding. "Are humans usually that stubborn?" Arcee asked once Jack was standing next to her.

"Not people from Jasper. But to be honest it really depends on the person. I wonder what made her change her mind, she looked dead serious about not going."

Jemina returned a minute later with Jayce, "Alright, I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

Optimus opened one of his cab door and said, rather relieved, "Get in."

Jemina slid over to the passengers' seat then held Jayce on her lap as she didn't have a car seat for him. Once they were buckled the Prime drove off.

As they were headed to the base the Prime couldn't help but ask, "Jemina, why were you running away from the Vehicons when they hadn't done anything to raise attention?"

Jemina stared at the floor and thought for a moment, _she had to choose her words carefully_. "I just had a feeling like something was really wrong."

"I understand." Having been in battle long enough, one would learn to trust their instincts. "I'm sorry you were shown the darker side of my kind first, I…"

Jemina spoke before he could finish, "It's not your fault, if anything it's mine. I'm the one that ran into him." They spent the rest of the ride to the base in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but one of deep thought.

* * *

 **Once** they arrived at base, Jack got off of Arcee and Jemina and Jayce got out of Optimus and the two 'bots transformed. Everyone, but Fowler, was at the base waiting for the new comers. They all had mixed expressions, Bee and Bulk were excited, happy to get to know more humans; Miko and Raf also looked excited, Miko was practically jumping up and down on the platform; Ratchet just looked annoyed, though he was secretly curious about the two newbies; while Arcee, Optimus, and Jack just looked relieved. "Autobots, this is Jemina and Jayce."

The next few minutes were spent in greetings and 'hellos' until Miko couldn't contain herself any more. "OMG! You're actually apart of Team Prime now! Who would have guessed? How did you know where to shoot Knockout? Were you scared? I bet you were terrified. Have you met any 'bots or 'cons before? Why were you carrying a gun? Did you…"

"Whoa, hold your horses. One question at a time." Jack told Miko.

"Miko, please save the questions for later. Preferably for when I'm not here or you're not here." Ratchet demanded, her questions could get on anyone's nerves.

"Now that you've meet everyone I believe that I should place you both with guardians." Optimus went deep in thought.

 **:Optimus, only you and Ratchet don't have charges. Are we going to have two charges? I don't think Arcee can fit two people on her seat and I don't feel comfortable having a charge that I can't communicate with.:** Bumblebee reminded.

It was then that Jemina realized that she wasn't hearing the beeps she had heard on the cartoon series but she was actually hearing words. "I can understand you!" Jayce pipped up happily.

 **:What? You actually can understand what I am saying?:**

"Yeah, why? Can others not understand you?"

 **:No, Raf is the only other human that can understand me.:**

Optimus took in that information than declared, "Bumblebee will be Jayce's guardian."

Now that Bee knew could communicate with Jayce, he was very excited. He, Raf, and Jayce walked off and begin taking and playing with some RC cars Raf had brought. "Optimus, what about Jemina? Who will be her guardian?" Arcee asked, it had come down to her and Bulkhead. Bulkhead himself was fine but she had seen the glances Jemina had cast Miko, they were polar opposites and having the same guardian…

"Bulkhead could be her guardian! Oh, we could go dune-bashing, and listen to shriek music. It would be great!" Miko hadn't seen the warry looks Jemina had cast at her and thought that it was awesome, when put in her words, to have another girl at the base.

At Miko's suggestion Jemina silently scooted a bit farther away from the girl and her guardian, blood would be shed if she was place with Miko and Bulkhead and that blood would be Miko's. Optimus was the only one who saw Jemina move slightly farther away from Miko, _Bulkhead would not be a good choice_. "I will be her guardian."

You could hear crickets chirping from the silence that ensued, then in a flood there were voices asking questions like 'what' 'are you sure' 'Optimus you have to be kidding!' "I'm not kidding old friend. I have thought about this carefully and decided that I would be the best choice to be her guardian."

"Guardian for what?" Fowler called out. He had just come back even more frustrated than when he had left. "So it was Jemina."

"Yes, it was Jemina. And as I had just said, I will be her guardian and Bumblebee is Jayce's guardian."

Fowler scowled even more, "Isn't Bumblebee only a teenager by Cybertronian standers?"

"Yes, but I feel that he is ready for this new task."

"Alright fine, do what you want, but I want to speak to Jemina." He was glaring daggers at her now which she returned, they could tell that they weren't going to get along well.

Jemina spoke for the first time since she had entered the base, "Why, what have I done?" She asked almost accusingly.

"Well you could start with who you are, or how you knew to shoot Knockout in the eye, or how about why you were carrying a gun in the first place!?" Fowler was shouting now.

"Why you need to know?"

"Because it's my job to know about these kind of things." They were now not two feet apart and neither showed signs of cracking.

"Who do you think will break first?" Miko asked everyone who was nearby. All of the humans, except Fowler and Jemina, were on the platform and had a very good view of what the fight that was commencing.

"I don't know, I think Fowler's going to win. The guy's harder than Cybertronian alloy." Bulkhead stated.

"I don't think so, you didn't see Jemina when we were trying to bring her here. I think Jemina will win." Arcee put in her two cents and Jack agreed.

Jayce agreed with Arcee, "Yeah, Jemina and I always get into fights, usually she wins or it's a draw."

 **:I think that Optimus will intervene before anything drastic happens.:** Bee said, adding his thoughts

"Well you don't need to know every little thing that goes on in one's life. The government is meant to protect people and their freedoms, not to know of every little thing a person does!" Jemina came back with.

"Yes but when the government cannot find anything one said person they see it as a threat."

"Why is that? Back when America first became a country the government probably didn't know half of the names of the people who lived in her. You know what that is, people wanting to know what every person is doing at all times? It's hunger for control. I haven't done anything to make the government see me as a threat other than they have less material to track me with because I don't use Facebook and twitter!" The lights in the base grew brighter than usual as the argument continued.

"Wait, you're a teenager and don't have a Facebook or twitter? Hold on, that's off topic. I want to know why when I search for you in any government computer I get nothing! Where are your parents, I want to speak to them?" Fowler was fuming, this girl had gotten under his skin very quickly.

"How am I supposed to know?! Your government people were the last people to see them! I should be asking you the same question. So where are they, hu? Because I want to know." Jemina's face was a cherry red color, she was mad, and she was not two inches from Fowler's face.

"What? Why are you asking me, I asked…"

"No! You know what I've had it. If you can't find me in your systems then it's not my problem! And unless you want to tell me where my parents are and what happened to them, leave them out of this." Jemina whirled around and walked away fuming just as Optimus was going to try and intervene.

Fowler looked dumbfounded for a moment before his furry returned, "Don't you walk away from me like that! You have no right to…"

"No right to what? Continue in this interrogation? Walk away from someone to regain my cool so I don't slug him?" Jemina hissed back, not even stopping as she continued walking. As she left the lights dimmed back to normal, making the base seem dark compared to blinding light a minute ago.

Optimus placed his hand on the floor in front of Fowler, stopping him from chasing after Jemina. "Fowler, I think that it would be wise to give her some time. She is clearly upset about her parents, she needs time to sort through this. Do you know where her parents are?"

"No, that's just it. I can't find anything on the Archer family. They technically don't exist in the systems, I want to know why." Fowler was calming down now.

Jayce quickly climbed down the ladder and ran after his sister when Miko spoke in almost a whisper, "Remind me to _never_ get on her bad side. Did you see how she just left Fowler in a rage like that? And the lights, I know they flicker but that was bazar. I think she won the bet."

"Really Miko?" Jack asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**So now that that Jemina is officially apart of team Prime I can get on with series, but don't worry I have lots of other side stories to go with the canon series too. Review if you like the story!**

* * *

 **Jemina had walked for a couple of minutes and ended up in a storage** room, she climbed up a crate in the corner and laid there. After a while a head popped up over the crate, "Hey Jayce. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you, you ok? You're hard to follow, do you know that?" He climbed up on the crate and sat next to her.

"No, not really. And yes I know I'm hard to follow." Jemina sighed.

"Why not?" He looked at her with love in his eyes, it was then that Jemina realized how much closer they had become over the past days.

"It's about mom and dad."

"What's wrong with mom and dad? When are they coming back?" Fear laced his small voice.

"I don't think they are coming back." Jemina stared straight at the celling.

"Why?" Such a simple question that almost brought tears to her eyes.

She pulled a file out of the backpack that she had brought with her and grabbed a few papers out of that. "Jayce, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah," He said, all of his focus centered on his sister.

"You know how when we woke up almost everything changed? Like we weren't in our own world anymore?"

"Yeah, why?" Jemina handed him a paper which he took.

"What does those three letters say?" She pointed to a spot on the paper.

"MIA. I've heard of MIA before, what does it mean?"

"It means Missing in Action. I found that in my closet, it explains what happened to mom and dad."

"What happened?" He asked not wanting to put the effort into actually reading it.

"It was pretty vague, but what I gathered from that paper and another paper," She grabbed another paper from the file and handed it to Jayce, "They say that mom and dad are pilots for the military. They were given a mission to drop something off at a secret base; where I don't know, the paper said that they would be told once they got to the airport. Apparently something happened and they want MIA."

"So, they're not coming back?" Jayce was on the verge of tears.

"I don't think so Jayce, but to be honest, I don't think were even in our own reality anymore." Jayce was crying in her arms now.

"Why, where are we? Where are mommy and daddy?" He asked between tears.

Jemina hugged him close and spoke again, "I don't know where mom and dad are but the reason I don't think that we're in our own reality anymore is because the papers say that I knew about mom and dad being in the military and everything is different. I looked to find something, anything, on the Transformers and nothing exists. I also knew nothing about mom and dad being in the military, I _know_ that dad was/is an IT person for Konica Minolta and mom, while she was a teacher for a while, she was/is a stay at home mom with you. Nothing adds up. And then come to find out, we're living in a town that isn't supposed to exist outside of a cartoon show. We're not dreaming, that's for sure, so it's the only thing that makes sense. Yet it doesn't sense, we're living…we're living in some other reality. A parallel dimension I guess. I hope at least some of that made sense."

Jayce sniffed and said, "Kind of, enough to…enough for it to make sense to me. Is that why Fowler can't find any info…information on you?"

"Probably, we don't technically exist in this um…reality? Dimension? But I don't see why I would have those papers unless we did, just another thing to leave us guessing I guess. Jayce, you must promise me to do something, or not to do something I guess."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You can't tell anyone about mom and dad."

"Ok, but why?"

"I just don't think that they need to know. So let just keep it to ourselves ok?"

"Ok," He looked a bit sad.

"Also, do you remember all of the Transformer shows you watched?"

"Yeah? Why?" Now Jayce was confused.

"Because you can't tell anyone about what happened in those, it could be disastrous. So please, please promise me you won't say anything about the cartoon show to them."

"Alright, I won't. Can we go back now?" Jayce wanted to go play with Bee and Raf again.

"Yeah, we can go back." Jemina smiled at Jayce, he took that reasonably well.

* * *

 **Optimus** was going to go and look for Jemina and Jayce, _they've been gone for almost an hour_ , when they came back in. Jemina looked around and saw that Fowler was no longer present, _thank goodness_. "Are you alright?" Optimus was very concerned about Jemina, her parents were obviously a touchy subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just needed to cool off." She and Jayce climbed up to the platform.

"Hey, there's the girl of the hour! You totally kicked Fowlers butt back there." Miko said enthusiastically.

Jemina sent her a glare, "Don't remind me." She took a seat at the table.

"You wanna race?" Miko was handing her a controller.

"Nah, I'm not really into videogames but I'm sure Jayce would love too."

Miko shrugged and gave the controller to Jayce and they began. Miko beat him by a long shot, but hey Jayce was only six, and they started again. Jack was watching Miko and Jayce while Raf was on his laptop doing who knows what. Jemina sighed and rummaged through her backpack stopping once she found a light blue, zipped, binder. She pulled it out and grabbed a pencil bag then opened it up and began working.

Miko had just won yet another race and handed the controller to Jack and he began to play Jayce. She wandered over to where Raf and Jemina where, Raf looked like he was playing some computer game while Jemina was doing something with a book, _good gosh, doesn't she know that it's a Saturday?_ When she got a closer look at the book she saw dozens of equations, then she saw the header at the top of the book 'Algebra 2 Chapter 9.' "Whoa! You're doing homework, on a Saturday?"

Jemina looked up from her work, she was halfway through the lesson, "Yeah, is there something wrong with that? When else would I get it done? Besides it isn't really homework, I'm doing it for fun."

Miko looked at her like she had just grown another arm, "Wait, so you're doing extra homework, on a Saturday, because it's fun? What is wrong with you? If you want fun you do realize that you're surrounded by like, twenty foot alien robots right?"

"Watch what you call a robot. I do believe that a 'robot' is created by humans and controlled by humans, the Autobots are neither created nor controlled by humans." Jemina stated rather flatly. Ratchet snickered under his breath, _he like this girl_ , although nobody saw it and Bumblebee and Arcee nodded their heads in agreement with Jemina's statement.

"Alright, alright don't get yourself in a twist, you're as bad as Ratchet."

"Take that back." Ratchet hissed at Miko.

"Or what?" Miko asked playfully.

Jemina retorted, "Or I'll personally hide your electric guitar cable for a month." She had seen it lying on the floor.

"You wouldn't." Miko was glaring at the newbie now.

 _How do I manage to get myself into this much trouble on the first day I spend at the Autobot base?_ "Try me." She was really hating the German side to her now, the temper always flared at the wrong times.

Miko decided that it wasn't worth her guitar cable and stomped away, grabbing her cord as she passed it. "I think Jemina won that bet." Jack snickered at Miko, it was not often someone could actually make Miko shut up, as she glared at him and took the controller. Jemina went back to doing her Algebra and everyone else went back to doing, well whatever it was that they were doing.

After a while Jack spoke up, "Hey guys it's six-thirty, we should be going." Everyone said good night and the kids went to their respected guardians and left.

Jemina and Jayce were the last ones to leave the base and watched everyone else leave. "Are you ready?" The kind voice of Optimus asked Jemina and Jayce.

"As ready as well ever be I guess." Optimus transformed and opened his door for the two to get in. After they left Ratchet chuckled, he _never_ thought that Optimus would be a guardian of a human child. He had to admit though she was very different than the three he had gotten used to. While both Jack and Raf were quiet, compared to Miko, they still talked a lot; Jemina never spoke a word unless someone else spoke to her first. She also sat down and learned, for fun, while the others, even her brother, were taking part in non-learning activities. He figured that having her around wouldn't be as bad as he first thought it would be.

Back in Optimus Jemina asked, "What happened to Fowler? I didn't see him when I got back?"

"He left to go fill out a 'report' as he called it. I think he really just wanted to leave, you seemed to rub him the wrong way."

"I'm sorry it's just, I hate it when people accuse me with things beyond my power of control. Then when he brought my parents up…" Jemina bit her lip and looked out her window.

 _Yup, touchy subject. Don't bring that up._ Optimus concluded, "It is fine, after all you did leave so that you wouldn't lose control completely. That in itself takes control. So tell me about where you lived before you came to Jasper, it will take a little while before you're home."

"Well, we were surrounded by mountains and the land was pretty flat. In the summer it could easily get to a hundred degrees or more, I hated the heat, and in the winter we had weeks where it wouldn't get above ten degrees and most nights were in the negatives, I loved the winter." Jemina smiled as she remembered just the other week, when she had been surrounded by two feet of snow.

"We could get two feet of snow in a week and then everyone would go to a sledding hill. By the afternoon it was like sledding on ice, you could go sooo fast and if you were good enough you could hit the hay bales at the far end of the track. There were two sides to that hill, on the left side you had a side more for kids, pretty straight and no _real_ jumps. But on the right side, oh that was so much fun, there were so many jumps that if you hit one just right you could get a good foot of air or more. I've never whipped out because of a jump, though I've seen many people that do. We all would just laugh it off and we're back to sledding. I remember when my dad first found the hill, there was a trashcan overfilled with broken sleds and broken sleds sitting next to it." Jemina stared out the window with a forlorn look in her eye, Jayce just sitting in her lap dozing off.

Optimus noticed her look and her voice touched by sadness. "If I may ask, what is 'sledding'?"

Jemina laugh thinking he was kidding then realized he wasn't. "Well it's when you get a sled, a piece of plastic shaped so that it can glide on the snow, and go to a hill. Once you're at the top you set the sled down, sit on it, and push off, you then sled down the hill. The feeling is amazing, just for a moment you feel like you're flying, you go so fast and you can feel the air rushing past you. Well for a human I guess, you being able to transform into a car whenever you wish, I bet you get that feeling a lot."

Optimus pulled up in front of the house, "Not as much as you think we do. Goodnight Jemina, Jayce."

"Good night." Both Jemina and Jayce replied then disappeared into the house.

* * *

Ok, quick note. I live in the US for the degrees are in Fahrenheit, sorry to the people who use Celsius.


	9. Chapter 9

So two quick notes.

1)Ok, so I've gotten some feedback saying that it's confusing that Jemina has papers saying that her parents are MIA yet Fowler can't find anything on them. I do have this worked out so that all of the pieces fit into place and it **WILL BE** posted in a later chapter. But as I said before, I want this story to mature a bit before I do. Besides, I've got to keep you guys guessing on something.

2)I have rewritten chapter seven a bit. It's nothing major, just a few added lines, but it helps mature Jemina's, uh, abilities.

So enjoy!

* * *

 **Sunday came soon enough and Jemina found herself at the Autobot** base again. When she and Jayce got out of Optimus she made her way to the platform and observed what was going on around the base, while Jayce made his way to Bee and Raf. "What are you guys doing?" Jayce asked.

"We have science projects. Want to help?" Raf explained then asked as he saw Jayce looking at everything.

"Yeah!" He jumped at the chance and began helping. Jemina turned around and sat at the table when she heard Ratchet and Optimus.

"Optimus, why so glum? This planet, all planets, are finally free from Megatron's tyranny." _That must be Ratchet._

"I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just…a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark." _You got a lucky break there_ , Jemina thought about how they had ended the cartoon series, maybe this would end the same way.

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own twisted arrogance."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons age, the day he chose to become a Decepticon. The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable." Optimus turned around, his back to Ratchet, when an explosion was heard.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!"

Ratchet and Optimus ran to the main bay and Jemina got up from the table and peered down to where all of the smoke was originating from as Raf clarified, "It's no attack Ratchet." He coughs from all of the smoke, "It's my volcano. Or was." He shrugs then returns to fixing his project.

"Hold still, Bulkhead. Jupiter needs its Red spot. Whoopsie!" Miko cries out as a drop of paint falls to the ground.

"What…in the Allspark is going on here?" Ratchet was baffled as to why there were… were things strewn about the base.

Jack explained, "Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee handed Jack a tail pipe, "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys."

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?"

"Well there is a difference," Jemina pipped up, "And that 'doohickey' is called a tailpipe."

"Oh, what difference would that be?" Arcee asked.

"To begin with they have two different purposes. An engine is designed to provide power to a vehicle while a small intestine is designed to break down and absorb nutrients an organic body needs. Also a motorcycle engine, or any engine in fact, is a collection of many individual parts with different tasks that all have a common purpose, to give power. While a small intestine is one part of a much larger system, just like that tail pipe is one part of a much larger system. So the proper response to Jack's question would be 'Can you build me a digestive system?'." That was the first time any of them had heard Jemina speak without first being asked a question,

Ratchet didn't care much if they did had projects due tomorrow, "Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're…making a mess."

Raf looked up at Ratchet, "But the science fair's a big part of our grade."

"Wait, you have projects due _tomorrow_ and you're doing most of it today? Why?" Jemina was the kind of person that had projects and any other major grade assignment done a month in advance, and didn't see why anyone would wait until the last day to do something.

Miko looked between Ratchet and Jemina, "Yeah, what's wrong with that. And if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our Solar System…"

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your Solar System, or Bumblebee of your volcanos, or..."

Jack finished for Ratchet, "Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely! We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

Optimus stepped in for 'bots, "But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Yeah, aren't you guys pretty much stuck on this hunk of rock and H20? I'm sure it would be wise to learn a bit about Earth so that you're better prepared?" Jemina may be quite most of the time but there were times when she needed to talk, and frankly the way Ratchet was blowing off Earth was getting on her nerves.

Ratchet whispered under his breath, "Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

"I heard that." Jemina called out to Ratchet. O' boy, she knew where this was headed and it wouldn't end well for Jack, Miko and Raf. _Well maybe I can change that._

A short while later Bee was happily telling Raf about some of the battles on Cybertron, "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Really, Bumblebee. Then how do you make warrior class?" Raf asked.

 **:I'm technically not warrior class, I'm scout.:**

"But I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

Optimus set a hand on Bee's shoulder, "I second your opinion, Raf. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience." A computer beeps in the distance.

"Exposed Energon, and it's on the move." Ratchet informed after checking it out.

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who it must be." Bulkhead put in.

Arcee finished, "Decepticons."

"Without Megatron?" Miko thought that they would just disappear without their leader.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." Both he and Jemina thought of Starscream. _One of the things that was consistent throughout both cartoon series, Starscream always trying to outdo or over through Megatron._ Jemina thought, "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet glanced at the kids and their projects, "Science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise."

"Very well. Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon in transit."

* * *

Not ten minutes after Optimus and Bee left Ratchet jumped in to 'help' the kids with their projects. It had been an hour and he was still working on Raf's, "Let's see. Where is it?"

"Um…what is it?" Raf asked uncertainly.

Ratchet smiled and said, "You'll find out."

"But, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf reached out to touch the…the metal volcano?

"Ep, Ep, Ep! Don't touch, just watch and learn." He tried to swat Raf's hand away but he moved it before he could,

Bulkhead pointed over to Jack and Miko, "So, we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish their…"

"Without my supervision?! You want them to be right, don't you? Then watch a master at work!" Ratchet said with a maniacal grin.

"I shall now pull a quote from a movie I like, 'I believe in learning on the job.'" Jemina quoted with an Irish accent. "Way better than just watching."

Miko agreed and commented with, "Control freak." Jack nodded his head in agreement and continued to watch Ratchet.

While the 'bots and kids were all preoccupied, Jemina grabbed the various projects and pieces that were put into a corner and took them all to a storage room not too far from the main room. When she grabbed Jack's bike she was silently thanking him that the wheels were already on. Once everything was out of the main room Jemina silently walked up to Jack and Miko, "Hey guys," She said in the faintest of whispers.

Both Jack and Miko jumped, "What are trying to do? Scare us to death?"

"Shhh. Come with me." She began leading them out of the main room.

"Ok, now that we're out of the main room, mind telling us what you nearly scared us to death for?" Jack asked.

"Well, I figured that you would like to take your own projects into school tomorrow." She then revealed the leftover projects.

"What? How!? Ratchet wouldn't let us anywhere near those?" Miko cried happily as she went over to her abandoned Solar System.

"That's just it. He wouldn't let _you_ anywhere near them. He never suspected me." Jemina replied with a sly grin.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Jack said as he went to work on his bike.

"Crazy, insane, thinking outside the box. You got anymore to add because I've heard all of those before. Whichever one of you goes next, send Raf back. I'm sure he'd rather have his Paper Mache volcano than that Cybertronian metal one."

"Miko?!" Ratchet called out.

"Oh goody." Miko got up to leave.

"Have fun with Hatchet." Jemina called out.

"Hatchet, I'll have to remember that one." Miko said as she went back into the main room as Jack was snickering. Shortly Raf came in.

"Miko said you wanted to talk?" Raf asked, not sure what she could want.

"Yeah, sort of. I thought you would want to bring a volcano that would just spew out some smoke and maybe a little liquid instead of one that could blow up your school." Jemina replied as she led the boy to the corner where his volcano lay.

"Wow, cool. Thanks." And with that he got to work.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in secrecy, building their projects. Around six-thirty they left, having one heck of a time trying to conceal their projects as they left. Miko and Raf made it into Bulkhead without too much trouble but Jack…he rode a motorcycle and he had just built one for a science fare. It wasn't working out. "Don't worry Jack, I'll bring it home for you. No need to face Ratchet's wrath over a bike."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." He called out over his shoulder as Arcee speed away.

"Now to get you two home…where do you live? I'll put it into the ground bridge"

"Right across the street from Jack."

"Alright then, there." The ground bridge came to life.

"Thanks." Jemina began to push the bike through with her brother sitting on it.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Ratchet asked pointing at the bike.

"Uh, oh this. Jack said he wanted it back. See ya later." And with that she disappeared through the ground bridge. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, it was like a rough takeoff or landing in a jet. Nothing she wasn't unused too. When she exited the ground bridge she saw that she was in her back yard and her dog was growling at her furiously, "Hey Aja, it's just us." With that the dog calmed down. She pulled the bike through the gate and left it in-front of Jack garage, wasn't home yet, then went home for the night.

* * *

The next day Optimus came and Jemina and Jayce around twelve and went to the base. "How did it go?" Jemina asked Optimus.

"We found the Energon disturbance…" Optimus voice died away at the thought Skyquake.

"I understand." The rest of the ride was spent insolence.

When they got to the base, they hung out on the platform and waited for Bee to be declared healthy and for the kids to return.

"Bumblebee, putting yourself at rick was perhaps not the wisest of strategies, but you performed admirably." Optimus encouraged Bee and the kids and 'bots returned.

"Aha-ha-ha! There you are. Well? How where my…uh out projects received?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

"Well…we all got A's but."

"But what?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, ya see we didn't show the ones you, uh, helped create." Jack said nervously.

"Why not?!" Ratchet aske looking hurt.

"Well this is Earth, not Cybertron…" Miko said.

Flash back if the kids had used Ratchets creations. "Miss Nakadai, what planet would that be?"

"Um…Cybertron?" Miko asks then cringes as it falls, hitting with a loud 'thud.'

"It's…large, Mr. Darby, but is it operational?" Jack turns on the strange looking contraption and it…does something as the entire classroom is filled with people screaming.

"I hesitate to ask Mr. Esquivel, but, uh, is it active?" Raf takes a few steps back and pushes a button, it fires through the roof. End flashback. All of the kids cringe.

"Well, on our plant, you would have been awarded the highest honors. Absolutely no gratitude. See if I help them." Ratchet muttered as he walked away.

 **:They were wise to stray from Ratchet's path.:**

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Our human friends were wise to stray from Ratchet's path." Optimus chuckled.

* * *

 **Ok, real quick. I DID NOT come up with the name Hatchet for Ratchet. I've heard it used many times in Fanfiction and decided that it was pretty appropriate for the crazy doc. Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but here's the next chapter.

I've had a review asking me who Jemina will fall for, Optimus, Bee, etc., and the answer is no one, currently. She just lost her entire family, minus her brother, and so the 'bot are, unknowingly, filling that vacuum. So the way it works is like this, she sees Optimus as a father, Ratchet as that cranky uncle, Arcee as sister, and Bee and Bulkhead as two more brothers, but she is closest to Optimus. She might, emphasis on might, fall for Jack later on but that is still in the unknown. Thank you to those who have reviewed, when you review it helps me see if I've made any mistakes or left something pretty unclear. Thank you again and enjoy.

* * *

 **The week was passed in a routine, Optimus and Bee would pick** Jemina and Jayce up around twelve then they would spend the rest of the day at the base. Wednesday came and Jack couldn't help but ask, "Hey Jemina."

"Yeah?" Jemina was on the platform when the kids came in.

"I was wondering, where do you go to school? I know you don't go to my high school so…and you're always here before we are."

"Oh, yeah. I'm homeschooled, well ever since we moved here. And my parents aren't really home so they don't notice that Jayce and I are gone." The lights dimmed a bit, though no one noticed.

"Wow, really? They must work over time…" His voice trailed off thinking of his mom.

Jemina just stared straight ahead, "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

"Do they neglect you or something?" Miko asked.

"Oh no, o' my gosh no! They just aren't really home, so we never see them." They left it at that.

The rest of the week was spent in the same fashion, though the 'bots and Jemina began noticing something that could be labeled as strange. The Autobots began noticing how the lights would brighten or dim depending on Jemina's attitude whenever she was around; the lights would dim when she was sad or scared, and the lights would brighten if she was happy, excited, or angry. Also the 'bots felt more energized when Jemina was around and in a good mood and the opposite was true if she was upset. Jemina for her part began to see that she had become even more disastrous with tech.

* * *

 **Saturday** came and Jemina came to base early. "I told you doc, we're fine." Bulkhead complained.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage." Ratchet pushed him back down.

Optimus came in, he having just returned from picking up Jemina and Jayce since Bee was out. "Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our Artic find?"

"Not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid." Ratchet replied.

"What did you guys find?" Jemina asked curiously.

Optimus replied, "We are not sure but it is currently thawing out."

"Oh, well let me now if there's anything I can do to help." Jemina left Jayce with Bee, who was still in the defrosting procedure, and walked to the storage room. There, in the middle of the room, was a large metal pod. _Oh gosh, we're in for one heck of a day_. Jemina then left the room and went in search for various items.

* * *

 **Optimus** and Arcee walked over to Ratchet, "Arcee and I will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our Artic find."

"Only until your sensors sound. Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failure aren't likely…they're emanate." Ratchet warned. Jemina had come back a short while ago.

"Miss us, doc 'bot?" Miko hopped out of Bulkhead.

Ratchet groans, "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you." Miko pointed at Ratchet.

"Lucky us." Jemina muttered.

Jack walked over to Arcee, "I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives, Arcee?"

"Tag team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty."

Jack made a sad face, "Oh, too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

Arcee replied, "Artic exploration duty."

"Indoors where it's warm." He said as he pointed to the platform.

Raf came over, "The Arctic? I've always wanted to see snow."

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus explained.

Raf said sadly, "I…understand."

Optimus went to walk through the ground bridge but stopped and turn around. "But I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf perked up, "That would be awesome!"

Optimus and Arcee walked through the ground bridge, "Transport complete." The ground bridge spark and the machine goes down. "By the Allspark!"

"I swear I did not touch it." Jemina said as she raised her hands in surrender.

Jack, Miko, and Raf looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" Raf asked.

"Oh," Jemina laughed, "I forgot you don't know…I inherited my mother's curse."

"Your mother's curse?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, see my mom has the worst luck with tech. When she lived in Cali. as a teen she fried tech like no tomorrow." The kids looked at Jemina like she was kidding while Jayce knew the rest of the story, "Let me explain. She blew up a VCR, a radio, an alarm clock, a DVR, and heavens knows what else. At certain times she said that she could stand about an inch to two inches away from the wall a see a small line of electricity from her fingertip to the wall."

"So what does that have to do with you?" Miko chipped in.

"Well, I can shock just about anything or anyone and not many people can shock me, if they try they usually end up shocking themselves. I've fried four or five, I've lost count, computers at my school and I've fried a Walmart computer." Jemina explained.

"What do you mean by 'fried'?" Raf asked.

"Well they would either seize up and the technicians couldn't get them to work, for half-a-year at least, get the blue screen of death, or stops working all together."

"I don't believe you." Jack stated flatly.

"Yeah, well tell that to my house phone that went up in sparks yesterday. I have to say it's getting worse."

Raf subconsciously hugged his laptop closer, away from this strange girl, when Miko asked "So, what do you guys think we should do today?"

 **:Your car racing on the screen?:**

"Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!" Raf agreed in a hurry.

Ratchet yelled, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here! Now!"

 **:Sorry.:**

Miko grabbed a controller right before Raf could and handed it to Jack, "Prepare to be destroyed."

Jack groans, "Yeah, not really my thing Miko"

"Oh?" Miko mocks, "Scared of losing? To a girl?"

Jack sighs and swipes the controller, "Bring it!"

Miko smiled, "No mercy."

Jack noticed Raf's downhearted face, "Hey Raf…you want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah, I have stuff to do." Raf turned away from the group and Jayce followed.

Miko shouted, "Hoo-yeah!"

Bulkhead and Bee came over to where Ratchet was waiting, "You can't boss us around just because the boss is out."

Ratchet pointed to the floor, "I need some heavy lifting. The ground bridge is down."

 **:Did Optimus and Arcee make it alright?:**

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine." Ratchet looked back to the ground bridge controls, "It's bringing them back that concerns me. Now, remove those panels…chop-chop."

Raf was in a hallway make believing with Jayce, "Temperature's sub-zero and dropping. Got to…get back...to base!" He and Jayce 'fought' against the wind when they hear metal clanks, a screw falls. "Hello?" More clanks, falls "AAH!...AAH!" They both scream then begin laughing when a little metal creature. "Where did you come from? The Autobots never said anything about pets."

"You wanna play fetch?" Jayce asked as he hucked a screw, "Good bot."

"Go get it! No! Don't eat that!" Raf began to run after it, "You're gonna choke! Or not?" The metal creature rubs his leg. He and Jayce turn around and began walking back to the main room.

* * *

 **Jack** was fully engaged in his game while Jemina was on a chair reading, "Ah, come on. Come on. You want some? In…your…face!" He dances a victory dance.

Miko falls back on the couch, "Ugh."

Jack cried as the lights flickered on and off, "Whoa! What the…?! Great. Power failure."

"Aw." Miko tried to sound sad, "It wipe out our game."

"But," Jack scoffs, "I was winning!"

Miko retorted with, "Bummer." And through the remote on the couch.

Ratchet sighs "We most defiantly have a problem. But what could have cause this?"

"Or that?" Bulkhead asked as the lights flickered again.

Ratchet answered, "Might be the main grid. Hopefully, it isn't a substation malfunction."

Raf walked in with Jayce and the creature in his arms, "Hey guys. Look what I found."

"We're busy!" Ratchet said exasperated, "AAH!"

Bulkhead shouted, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" All 'bots jump up and away, whipping their guns out.

Miko and Jack ran in front of Raf while Jemina pulled the creature out of his arms. "Hey, hey! What's with you guys?"

Bulkhead shouted now aiming at Jemina, "Scraplet! Scraplet!"

Raf asked, "What's a Scraplet?"

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet answered Raf.

Jack scoffs and gestures to the creature in Jemina's arms, "This? Are you kidding me?"

Miko half-way asks, "You're giant robots. Scrappy here is…teeny."

"Aren't mosquitos tiny, yet look at how much damage and death they cause." Jemina informed as she carried the Scraplet away trying to find something to smash it with.

Bulkhead was near a panic attack, "You have no idea of the damage that teeny thing can do!"

Raf looked at the Scraplet, "Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything." The Scraplet activates jumping out of Jemina's arms, despite her best efforts to hold it, and it attacks Bumblebee.

Raf grunts, smashing it to bits with the crowbar Jemina had handed it to him. "AAH!"

Jack grabs the crowbar once the thing is thoroughly smashed. "Whoa, easy there killer."

"Whoa. I did not see that coming." Miko looked at Bee.

Raf ran up to Bee where Jayce was already at, "I'm sorry Bumblebee."

 **:It's okay. Just please kill any more of those thing that you see.:**

Raf nodded, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Only a mesh wound." Ratchet answered, "He'll live."

Bulkhead spoke again, "Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal…especially living metal."

Jack shrugged, "Well, bug squashed, game over, right?"

"No." Ratchet answered, "When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here. Jemina, what were you doing with that Scraplet?"

"I was trying to get it away from you guys, you were really freaking out with it around." Jemina explained.

 **Ratchet** stood outside of and well away from the metal pod, "It's a trap…a Scraplet trap."

Bulkhead looked warily between Ratchet and the pod, "Uh, an empty Scraplet trap." Bee hides behind Ratchet.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the Artic, where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet deduced.

"Why would it not have just frozen them instead of putting them in stasis?" Jemina asked, it was something that had been bugging her since she had seen that episode.

"The metal casing more than likely protected them just enough to keep them from freezing." Ratchet explained

Jack held a crowbar, as were all of the humans, "Until we brought the thaw."

Miko banged a wrench against her hand, "Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch."

"So…" Raf asked warily, "How many are we talking about?"

"Thousands. And the power malfunctions and the ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well underway." Ratchet answered.

Back in the main room Ratchet was at the computers, "Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation." The computer fizzled out, "The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce this entire base to a scrap heap!"

Bulkhead looked around nervously "I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!"

 **:Agreed.:**

Ratchet shook his head, "Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish."

"They…will?" Jack stuttered thinking of his friend and guardian.

Miko stomped over to where Bulkhead stood, "Bulkhead, you never run!"

"Miko," Bulkhead stated with fear in his voice, "You haven't see a swarm of these things devour a 'bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first…fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left, and I mean nothing…not even your optics."

Jemina looked straight at Bulkhead and the lights flared a bit, "Yeah, well I'm not leaving Optimus and Arcee out there to freeze to death, not after everything I went through with Knockout. You know, right know would be a really good time to know where Megatron's ship was located."

"Why do say that?" Ratchet asked.

"Think about it. The Decepticons are still at large and we have a swarm of hungry Scraplets hanging around wanting a bite to eat."

Bulkhead just quivered at the thought, "Fist we have to get the ground bridge operational." Ratchet interjected.

Jack steeped forward, "You have to let us help."

Raf pipped in, "We're not made of metal."

"Yeah. The Scraplets can't hurt us." Miko was excited, why? No one knew.

Ratchet thought for a moment, "Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality…but it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

Jack spoke up and explained a plan of action, "Okay, good. So we pair off…one 'bot, one human. I'll watch you back while you repair the ground bridge."

Miko then pointed at Bulkhead and Bee, "And we go on a bug hunt."

"Oh boy." Both Bulkhead and Bee shook in fear.

"Well, since there's more 'bots than humans I'll stay here with you and Ratchet, Jayce can go with Bee and Raf." Jemina added in.

"Great, let's go!" Miko shouted and ran down off of the platform.

* * *

 **Miko** and Bulkhead were walking through a corridor, "I get to be your bodyguard for once. How cool is that?!"

Bulkhead was jumping at every sound, "Raf found the first one here, right?" He asked, his voice wavering, then screams like a little girl when the lights go out for a second.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko asked with a very unimpressed look on her face.

"No! Maybe. Can we talk about this later?" There was a small noise and Bulkhead fired.

"Take 'er easy Bulkhead. Just stay focused. Everything's gonna be…"

More skittering and Bulkhead fires up into some cables causing them to fall "AAAH! AAAH! Look out! AAAAH!" He screeches like a little girl again as he fights fallen cables.

Miko looked down and shook her head, "Okay. Wish I hadn't seen that. Bulkhead, you're fine. It's just a bunch of cables."

"AAH! Oh. Right. Cables." He begins to chuckle then starts screaming again when Scraplets begin to fall.

 **:I don't want to be here…:**

Raf looked around, "Don't these things ever stop eating?"

"Look at that." Jayce pulls Raf's shirt and points to an air vent, it's been eaten through. Bee finish pulling it off and points his gun inside, "AAH!" There's nothing there, they then hear whirring coming from an air vent in the floor and the Scraplets come through it and attack.

Jack looked around nervously, "How's it going over there?"

Ratchet sighed, "I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power!" He punches the floor when Jack and Jemina hear a bunch of clinking from above.

They turned around to see a mass of Scraplets on the wall. They take interest in Ratchet and take off, "Whoa! They fly?! You never said they could fly!" Jack screamed as they attack Ratchet and he falls to the floor screaming, though with more dignity than Bulkhead. "Ratchet!" Jack screams and starts batting Scraplets away. Jemina ran up to the platform and grabbed something out from behind the couch, as she ran back down she could see that Ratchet was covered in Scraplets.

She pulled the pin and pressed the trigger of the fire extinguisher and starts spraying Ratchet. As the Scraplets begin to drop she yells over to Jack, "Get the fire extinguisher, they can't take the cold." He got the extinguisher and after a few minutes they managed to freeze the Scraplets that were on and around Ratchet though there are still many hanging in the air.

Bulkhead, Bee, and the kids come in and Bulkhead called out, "Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking Energon like…whoa!" They see Ratchet and the swarm hanging above them. Bee starts firing and Bulkhead starts smashing. "Eat this!" The Scraplets attack his mace of a hand and he starts screams like a little girl, again.

Miko, Raf, and Jayce join in, smashing Scraplets, as Jemina shouted, "Miko! Raf! Jayce! Go get the fire extinguishers! There's some by the couch!" As they run to get them, Jack and Jemina continue freezing Scraplets. After a few minutes the attack ends and Ratchet groans, then everyone groans.

Jack asked as he froze another Scraplet, making sure that it wasn't coming back, "Did we get them all?"

Ratchet looked around, "Hardly. These were just scouts."

 **:Great.:** He falls onto his back

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead looked around and still heard whirring echoing everywhere.

Ratchet rested his head, "And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational."

Raf then thought back to what Jemina had said about sending the Scraplets to Megatron. "Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth."

"Why not back to the Artic?" Jack asked looking at the fire extinguisher, "We already know they don't do cold."

Miko pumped her fist in the air, "Sweat! One-stop shopping."

Ratchet thought about it, "Given the body mass of the Scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think Ratchet think! If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the Energon fuel line."

 **:I can't move.:**

Bulkhead groans, "If we weren't breaching, one of use could get back over there and fix it."

Jack looked at Mieko and Raf, "Where do we find it?"

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked.

"Joyce and I will stay here and look after the 'bots while you guys are fixing it.". Jemima informed.

"Sounds good. See you in a bit.". with that Jack, Mieko, and Raf took off in the direction of the power supply.

A short while later Bulkhead asked, "So, if we get…when we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our 'bots in?"

"Will you hold still Bulkhead, I can't do anything of you keep moving." Jemima was trying to patch up Bulkhead, or at least trying to get him to stop leaking.

"Sorry, I feel better already…" He thought for a minute, "I feel like I just a got an Energon infusion."

"Well, I sure didn't give you one. I'm just about done…" Jemima finished.

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first, the Scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait." Ratchet thought.

Bulkhead got upset, "Where are we gonna get bait?! The Scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!" Scraplets return circling them again, "AAH!"

Jack came running back in, "Ratchet, all systems go!"

"Fire it up!" Miko added.

Ratchet groans as he gets up and pushes the leaver, "Ground bridge…activated."

Bulkhead gets up, "Bait huh?" He walks to the ground bridge, "Ready for the main course? Come and get it!" He weakly limps/runs through the ground bridge as they follow him.

When Optimus and Arcee came through they found the base was better than they had expected. Sure there was plenty of evidence that Scraplets had taken residence but, all-in-all, it was pretty clean. He could not say that for the rest of the Autobots, "Optimus, help me get Arcee to the med bay." Ratchet then began hooking Arcee up to the defrosting machine, "And get yourself over to a machine too." Optimus did as he was told, no need to argue with the obviously cranky doctor, though he all the right in the world to be cranky.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were soon also on medical berths as the kids did as Ratchet instructed, he being too weak to repair them himself. "Report "bio-circuitry status."

Jack gave a thumbs up, "Levels are rising."

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro-pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." Ratchet instructed.

Raf answered, "It's steady."

"Looking good." Miko replied.

Optimus placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, "Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You saved quite a few lives today."

Ratchet rests his head on the wall, "It…wasn't all my doing." He looks at the kids who are working on the 'bots, "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened…on a Saturday."

"Ratchet! Hold your foot still, I can't fix the Energon line that the Scraplet ate through if you keep moving!" Jemina shouted up to Ratchet.

"Where did you learn to repair damaged lines like that?" Ratchet was baffled.

"My dad liked to work on cars so I helped him. Actually I had to help him rebuild our CJ-7's engine. There, it's not a permanent fix but it should hold."

Ratchet moved his foot experimentally, seemed fine enough, "Thanks."

Optimus looked at the humans still working on the 'bots, "Our human friends may be small, but they are strong."

"AAAAAAH!" Miko suddenly screams like a little girl.

Jack raised a pipe, preparing to smash it while Jemina grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher, "Scraplet?!"

"Spider!" Jayce then took off and hid behind Bee, the kid is terrified of spiders, while Miko starts checking herself, "Is it on me?!" She suddenly shrieks again and runs away. "AAH! Get it off!"

Bulkhead raised an eyebrow, "Did she just scream like a little girl?"

"Well at she is a girl." Jemina shot back, "You know that I could hear you from in here right?" Bulkhead looked sheepish, "Oh, there's our culprit." Jemina bent down and picked something up.

"Are you crazy? I may not scream like a little girl when I see a spider but I certainly don't pick it up." Jack stated.

"I you call this a spider then you need your eyes checked. Besides if I did see a spider it would be a mess under my shoe by now."

"Well what are you holding then?" Raf asked.

Jemina opened her hand to reveal a small, green lizard, "It's just a harmless lizard, I see them around my grandparent's pool all the time."

Everyone burst into laughter and Jayce came out from behind Bee, "Can I hold it?"

"Sure," Jemina transferred the lizard to Jayce's hand as Miko came back.

"Is it gone did you kill it?" She looked warily at the group.

"No, but we found a lizard." Jayce answered as he ran to show Miko it.

"A lizard, ewe. Keep it away from me!" Miko then began to run away from Jayce as he began chasing her with the lizard. "Jemina keep your brother away from me!"

"Why, it's just a harmless lizard." Jemina was doing her best not to laugh. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up, though it would take a while as the entire base was a mess, and trying to get Jayce to stop chasing Miko with the lizard. "Hey Jayce?" Jemina asked during the cleanup.

"Yeah?" He looked at Jemina.

"I noticed that you don't talk as much as you used too. How come?"

"I don't know, I just don't really feel like it anymore." Jayce looked down, "I miss mom and dad."

"I understand, I don't like to talk much either. It's a different feeling huh? Keeping most, if not all, you say in your head and not speaking it." Jemina laughed.

Jayce nodded his head, "Yeah, it's weird." Jemina pulled him into a hug.

* * *

 **Mech** HQ

A little over a week had passed and still no sign of the person they had transported. Silas was in a foul mood, he wanted this person found and he wanted him found now! He was deep in thought when a voice brought him out of it, "Sir?"

"Yes?" Silas hissed.

"We found, something." The man informed.

"Is it our missing person?" Silas' hopes raised just a bit.

"No, but we found someone who might now."

"Oh, now who is that?" The man played a video recording of the incident. It was all normal, Silas didn't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary. "I don't see who it is you are speaking of."

The man played back the tape again but paused it right after the machine exploded and there was smoke everywhere. "There, see that darker form?"

"Yes." Silas now saw what the man was pointing at though still not seeing his point, "So?"

"Well after numerous examinations and replays of the event, our men determined that the machine did not explode because of the transporters malfunction."

"So, you're saying someone sabotaged it?" Silas asked.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"Tell me, who was the man at the controls to that machine?"

"He was a fairly new recruit, came on a month before we started the project, named Jenson McWall." The man informed.

"And where is this Jenson McWall?"

"That we don't know." He pressed play on the recording. The dark form moved and the machine began to spark, then when the entire building was filled with smoke it moved out of the picture. He stopped the recording, "No one has seen him since."

Silas was fuming now, _someone had sabotaged the project_ , "Do we have any information on who he is? Or better yet, where he is?"

"No sir. We had men look into it and come to find out all of the information we had was faked and forged. We have absolutely no idea who the man actually is. But the technicians have ran scans and analyzed what's left of the machine, they have come to the conclusion that whoever was operating the machine whipped it of its memory before overloading it."

"So if we find this, man, we find the person we brought here, yet we have as little data on the man as we do on the transported person. It's like trying to find two needles in a haystack when you're looking for just one." He looked at the man still standing there, "There is a shipment coming that we will be intercepting."

"What is it?"

"It is a power source, but I believe that if we get it we can use it to track our missing person. Until then I want everyone to continue searching for the, uh, misplaced person and our missing agent. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." The man turned and left while Silas just sat there grinning.

* * *

So this chapter's a bit longer than usual, hope that makes up for not updating. 'Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**The** weeks passed and most days were spent at the Autobot base. While Jayce became quick friends with everyone Jemina was more reserved and almost melted into the shadows most of the time and very rarely talked. However, she knew quite a bit, often when Jack or Miko got stuck on a problem in homework, especially in math, she knew exactly how to solve it. She always had her nose stuck in some book, whether that was a school, fiction, or an art book it didn't matter, but was very observant. Quite often both all of the 'bot and humans forgot that she was around but that was fine with her, she would observe and watch but not very often get involved. She was, in a sense the Autobot's Soundwave.

Throughout the weeks Jemina noticed how her 'touch' with technology only got worse. Whenever she was sad, scared, or upset the technology she was around would begin to fritz out, or whenever she was happy, angry, or just living life the technology would begin to 'charge' in a sense. She often could feel energy just humming around her. One time Raf was playing a computer game and Jemina came over to see what he was doing. She was a bit upset, having just reread the MIA papers, and his computer stopped working, "What's going on?" Raf looked at his computer, picked it up and began flipping it around. Jemina took a few steps back and the computer began working again. "Huh," Raf set it down and began playing again and Jemina stepped closer to the computer, it stopped working again, _strange_. "Really? What is going on?" Jemina walked away from the computer and it was fine, _stay away from Raf's computer_ , Jemina made a mental note. But it was incidences like that that were occurring all the time around her.

Fowler came in, having decided that it was time for an update from the 'bots, "Hello Prime," He offered as he walked in.

"Hello Agent Fowler. Do you need something?" Optimus was confused as to what the man's purpose here was.

"Just a report, how are things going here?" He looked around, they had cleaned up pretty well since the infestation.

Ratchet answered for Optimus, "Since the infestation and eradication, nothing to raise attention."

"Well that's reassuring, how are the kids? Speaking of which, where are they?" Fowler asked looking around.

"Miko and Bulkhead are out dun-bashing; Bee, Raf, and Jayce are out racing RC cars, and Jack's at work." Arcee informed, walking into the main room.

Fowler raised an eyebrow, "And where's the other one, Jemina?"

Jemina looked down from the platform at Fowler, though he didn't see her, and said nothing. After giving him a onceover she turned around and went back to the book she had been reading. "She's…here." Optimus replied, sensing her obvious vibe of not wanting to speak to Fowler.

"She still doesn't like me huh?" Not that Fowler had done anything to try and get the girl to like him.

"Hmm…well, you heard our report, nothing has happened since the Scraplet infestation. Is there anything else you need?" Optimus asked.

Fowler looked up at Optimus, "Yeah, I just want to hear from the kids how things are going here. Need every side of you know."

"I understand, though it could be a while before they return." Optimus informed.

"I can wait." Fowler then began walking up the stairs to the platform top and took a seat on the couch to wait.

"So what is it that you want to know?" Jemina asked a couple minutes later.

Fowler hadn't seen Jemina sitting in the far corner, and so jumped off the couch and nearly fell over the homemade coffee table and let out a small yelp at her question, "Who…wha…" He clutched his heart when he saw Jemina move to put down the book.

"I asked, what is it that you want to know?" Jemina repeated the question.

Fowler looked at her with eyes wide, "When did you get here?"

She replied coolly, "I've been here."

"You scared me half to death!" He was still trying to calm his heart down.

"Yeah, so?" She got that a lot from people.

 **:She'd make a great scout.:** Bee informed.

"That she would, if you can sneak up on Fowler then you're golden." Arcee agreed, "When did you guys get back?"

"A few minutes ago, long enough to see Jemina scare Fowler." Raf laughed.

"It's not funny!" Fowler retorted, "Have you ever had this girl scare you before?"

"Well, not on purpose. But she's given us all an unintentional scare at least once, it kinda comes with having a quiet nature." Raf shot back.

"I didn't mean to scare you Fowler, all I did was ask a question." Jemina had her head in the book again.

"Intentional or not, it still scared me half to death. As for my question, I wanted to know how things are going here for you guys?" Fowler had finally calmed down.

"It's been fine for me, glad the Scraplets are gone though." Raf answered.

Jayce piped up, "I've been great! The 'bots are really fun." Fowler nodded and looked at Jemina for her input.

"I'm fine." Jemina got up, closed her book and started descending the stairs to the platform.

Fowler looked at the girl as she walked to the platform, "Look I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot but you don't need to shun me." He was a bit peeved.

"I'm not trying to shun you," Jemina turned around and looked at him, "I merely need some time to think."

"Think about what? What could be so heavy on your mind that you act like…like that?" Fowler gestured to Jemina.

"Many things Fowler, many things…like how to provide for my brother to begin with." Jemina turned around and continued to walk.

"Provide for your brother?" Fowler looked down at Jayce. He in turn just looked at the floor like he knew something but he didn't want to tell. "Aren't your parents supposed to do that? Where are they Jemina? If you tell me I might be able to help you."

Jemina stopped and the lights almost went out, "I'm sorry Fowler but I can't, at least not right now." She turned her head and blinked her eyes a couple of times to keep the tears from flowing, then continued walking and stepped off the platform entirely.

"Prime, can't you keep the lights on?" Fowler all but shouted.

"Primitive human technology, I swear that I've changed the bulbs at least twice and yet they still are having issues!" Ratchet began running diagnostics to try and find the problem, "I don't understand it. There's nothing wrong, wait. It says that there was a slight power drain that caused it. What could have caused the power drain? The Scraplets have been eradicated and I've run scans throughout the entire base, so it couldn't be them." Ratchet became lost in thought.

"Did the readout say where the lost power went?" Raf asked thinking maybe they could track it.

"That's another thing that is weird, it says that energy stayed here in this room. And what's really frustrating is it keeps happening." Ratchet continued typing away at the computer. The lights came back on and everyone looked around to see what happened.

"Now that's just creepy." Fowler said as he looked around.

Optimus looked around and noticed that there was a person missing. He walked out of the main room and down the corridor to find her walking down the hallway. "Care for some company?"

Jemina turned her head and saw Optimus, "Hu, oh hi. Sure."

"What is on your mind? It's just us, you don't need to be afraid to say what it is that you're feeling."

Jemina sighed, she didn't really want to talk about her parents. "I'm just worried is all, and kinda creeped out."

"May I ask why you are 'creeped' out?" He had heard that expression used by the kids but had yet to use it himself.

"It's the lights, well, any technology that I get close to really. It just seems to get worse."

"Ratchet is working on the lights, they should be fixed soon if they're not already." Optimus didn't understand why the lights flickering would creep someone out.

"No, it's not just the lights. Any technology I get near, especially when I'm emotional in a negative way, just goes on the fritz. It's annoying to begin with but now it seems that the lights decided that they need to apart of the party." Jemina just shook her head, _this was crazy_.

"I can have Ratchet examine you to see if there is an anomaly of some kind, though to be honest I don't know what we would find." He looked down the hallway they had turned into.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." The lights in the hallway dimmed and almost went out, "See? This is what I'm talking about! I can't catch a break!" The lights suddenly brightened and nearly blinded the two. "This is sooo annoying."

Optimus observed the lights behavior and Jemina's emotions before speaking again, "The lights seem to brighten and dim according to your emotions…I do not believe that is common in humans."

"You're right there. Frying tech sure, my mom did it and unfortunately I inherited that from her, but not having lights dim and brighten according to your mood."

"I will have Ratchet look into it. Jemina," Optimus stopped which made Jemina stop and look at him, "I wish to know what happened to your parents. I know that this is a touchy subject but…"

Jemina cut him off, she was making a terrible habit of that, "I get it, there never home and I said that I'm basically providing for my brother…look before I tell you anything promise me you won't say anything to the other 'bots or any of the kids kay?"

"I promise you that it will stay with me." Optimus gave her his word.

That seemed good enough to Jemina as she nodded her head then told him, "Their MIA, it happened a little over a month ago."

"Does your brother know?"

"Yeah, I told him about a week after it happened." The lights began to grow dim again, "O' for crying out loud, can you just stay lit?"

The lights brightened and Optimus laughed. "I'm sorry but if I may ask, why haven't you informed agent Fowler?"

"Because if he couldn't find them in the system before I doubt he could even if he knew they were MIA. Besides all he would do would be to ask questions that I don't feel like answering. But maybe…no, not right know." Jemina shook her head as though to shake out a thought. By the time she finished they had circled back to the main room.

The lights dimmed in the main room as Jemina entered, she just rolled her eyes, and walked up to the platform. "Whoa, doc. Bot you seriously need to get the lights change." Miko jumped up from the couch at the sudden loss of light.

"That's what I've been trying to do Miko but I can't isolate the problem." Ratchet was thoroughly peeved.

"When did you guys get back? Fowler gone?" Jemina asked as she reached the top.

"About five minutes ago and, yeah, he left shortly after we got back. Where've you been?" Miko crossed her arms accusingly.

"Walking, why?" Jemina took a seat at the table and picked up her book.

"No reason, you wanna play a game?" Miko handed Jemina a remote controller.

"Probably not a good idea right now. Sorry." Miko shrugged and handed the controller to Raf.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet and asked in the quietest voice he could, "Ratchet, please scan Jemina for any…anomalies. Specifically energy fields."

"Sure, but may I ask why?" Ratchet replied equally quiet.

"She and I believe that she is somehow involved with the lights."

"Involved with the lights? Explain." Ratchet gave Optimus a stern look.

Optimus explain what happened in the hallway with the lights and what Jemina had said had been happening. "I believe that she might have some kind of unusual energy field that can cause the lights flickering."

"I'm sorry Optimus, but you're saying that a human is causing these disturbances? Not even a Cybertronian could cause this without some kind of machine. If it's Jemina causing this I will personally eat my wrench! But I'll run a scan anyway, don't know what you hope to find." Ratchet muttered the last part as Optimus thanked him and turned away. "Jemina! Come here please."

Jemina looked at Optimus and he gave her a nod so she got up and walked down the off the platform. "Yeah Ratchet?"

"Optimus asked me to run a few scans on you, so if you don't mind…" He offered her a hand, which she accepted, and lifted her up to his workstation. "This shouldn't hurt, in fact you shouldn't feel it at all." He pressed a few buttons on a device and began the scan, it lasted about five minutes before it finally ended. "You can go now." Ratchet turned away to proses the information, or lack thereof, the scanner had collected.

"Um, Ratchet?" Jemina stood on the workbench still.

"What? Oh…" He helped her down and she went back up to where the kids where racing.

Nearly an hour passed before Ratchet gave up on the scanner, "Gah, I give up!" Ratchet threw his hands in the air and left the scanner on the table.

"Is there something wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, it these scan readings. They make absolutely no sense!"

Optimus looked somewhat confused before hiding it, "Why?"

"Because, well look!" Ratchet pointed to the readings.

"I see some kind of energy field that expands and contracts but nothing more."

"Where to begin. First off a human shouldn't have these kind of readings."

Optimus nodded his head, "Yes, but I figured there would be some kind of anomaly with Jemina considering the light patterns and how they correlate with Jemina's emotions."

"But this," Ratchet gestured to the reading again, "This should not even be present in a Cybertronian. It's something I've never seen before. I mean look, at that influx right there. What do you see?" Ratchet pointed to a tiny speck on the monitor.

Optimus squinted his eyes so that he could properly see what Ratchet was pointing at, "It almost looks like, Energon?"

"Yes, Energon. But the next second it converts to static electricity."

"Ratchet, could it be possible that a human would be capable of converting one form of energy into another?" Optimus was now also very confused.

"Maybe…in another dimension, but certainly not this one. At least there's no way that I can see."

Optimus nodded his head, "Hey, Ratchet, Optimus. Find anything?" Jemina leaned on the rail and looked over at them, she had actually heard the entire conversation but thought it would be better to ask.

"I think that we might have. Have you noticed any kind of energy field around you?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it. I wouldn't call it an energy field but for the past couple of weeks I've been able to, well, feel energy around me." Jemina looked down at her feet, "Why?"

"Ratchet found through his scans, energy influxes and changes surrounding you. It's very odd, we've never actually see it before." Optimus explained.

"Sooo, you're saying that I can change energy form one form into another?" Jemina asked skeptically.

Ratchet nodded his head, "Yes, though as to how you are able to I don't know."

"Do you realize just how crazy this sounds, even from you?" Jemina didn't really know what to think.

"Yes we do but we have no other explanation." Optimus agreed.

Jemina seriously was questioning her sanity, "Fine, let's just say I can convert energy to different forms of energy. How does that explain the lights?"

"When your mood takes a negative, or draining, turn you subconsciously take energy another source, the energy for the lights bulbs in this case, to fill the loss." Ratchet explained.

"And how do you know that?" Jemina raised an eyebrow.

"It's an educated guess, I do not know for sure but it's the best I can come up with."

"Uh-hu, and I've officially lost my mind." Jemina turned to walk down the platform.

"Where're you going?" Miko asked, "You just found out that you're some kind of super human and you're just going to walk away?"

Jemina shot back sarcastically, "No, not walk away. I'm going to retrace my steps and _try_ and find my sanity that I'm pretty sure got lost in the tunnel. Maybe I'm dreaming this whole thing and I'll wake up to find everything the way it should be."

"Jemina I know this is hard to accept, even I have trouble believing it, but we want to help you." Optimus tried to console the girl.

"How? How are you going to help me? I'm some kind of freak that can't even keep feeling hidden from others because there are lights, and you know how inconsiderate they are." As though to prove her point the lights brightened. Jemina in return just growled, "Where would I even begin to control…this?" She waved her hands in the air. They all just stood there for a few minutes in silence, even Miko, as Jemina tried to collect her thoughts.

"We start at the basics," It was Ratchet that spoke, surprising Jemina.

"Yeah. First we, you, learn how to control the lights and we go from there." Raf really wanted to help in this endeavor. I mean, how often do you get to help a girl with electrical powers?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…where do we start?" Jemina asked with a new look in her eyes.

Optimus answered her with a grin, "Right here, right now."

* * *

Aaaalright, chapter 11 is done! Sorry for the wait but life happens and you all know how that is. Soooo...a great big thanks to all you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed, you guys are AWESOME! Speaking of reviews...now that I'm in the canon I need ideas on what episodes I should use as I am not planning on using all of them. Also I greatly appreciate any and all reviews, I really enjoy seeing just what exactly people think and it prompts me to write faster, hint hint, so _please_ review and tell me what you think, or ask me questions. Until the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**So this was meant to be out yesterday but, yeah, at least it's longer than usual. :) Here's shoutout to those who have reviewed. As always enjoy and review and tell me what you think!**

 **XxWolfMan95xX**

 **Hehe, yes I have heard of holoforms, and I have done some research on them. I've been thinking about it but am still indecisive, still trying to figure out a way it would work and not go against my morals; though, I think I'm close so there** _may_ **be an autobot pairing with Jemina. Just hold you horses for a bit longer and I will have come to a decision.**

 **AllSpark Princess**

 **Yup, but wait there's more. Read this chapter to find out! XD That sounded so much like a commercial. And I'm updating as fast as I can, sorry I know it's kinda slow :P But here's the next chapter, ENJOY**

* * *

 **"Good now what did you do to get the lights to dim?" Optimus** had been working with Jemina for the past week, helping her to control her electronic abilities. Today was the first successful attempt at trying to control the power.

"I imagined the energy draining, like water in a bathtub." The lights started to brighten.

"And that?" He didn't know if the lights brightening was purposeful or accidental.

"I imagined just the opposite, like a cup being filled."

Optimus nodded his head with a small smile, covering it up quickly so that no one would notice. Though someone had noticed, Ratchet. Ever since Jemina had come the Prime's behavior had lightened, just a little, but lighter no the less. "Good, you're making progress."

Jemina looked at the ground before looking at Optimus grinning, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Alright, chores are done. Now can we go dun-bashing?" Bulkhead walked in with Miko on his shoulder.

"I don't know Miko," He wore a doubtful look, "Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators. But there's a monster-truck rally in town."

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band." Optimus walk over to Ratchet, "It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system…it's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So there are other Autobots out there?" Jack asked turning around.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when finally went dark, but 'cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee answered.

Optimus raised his head to the monitor and spoke, "Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourself."

There's some static before a voice breaks through, "I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades."

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead jumps nearly throwing Miko off his shoulder, "You old 'con crusher, what are you doing all the way out here?"

The voice, apparently Wheeljack, comes through again, "Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'cons." Bulkhead explained absentmindedly.

"Hey! I resent that statement, Earth is more than just a rock." Jemina crossed her arms not happy with how Bulkhead described Earth.

"She's right," Ratchet agreed, "It is also largely made up of H2O."

Jemina glared at Ratchet, "Sure and Cybertron is just a pile of scrap metal floating in space."

Ratchet looked, and was, taken back with how defensive Jemina had become. Bulkhead rolled his optics, "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

There was laughter that came over the radio, "Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the pedal. But why do you need me? It sounds like you've already got someone that can more than handle a few 'cons?"

Bulkhead laughed, Wheeljack had basically just called Jemina a Wrecker who was but. "Another 'bot's coming here? How cool is that?!" Miko fist pumped.

"Wheeljack…I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint?" Optimus asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Bulkhead nodded, "He is 1,000% the real deal Optimus."

"We will send landing coordinate Wheeljack." Optimus turned back to the screen.

"Safe journey, see you soon buddy." Bulkhead called out, "I'll make sure you get a proper welcome."

The computer beeps ending the transition as Arcee walks over, "So who's the boyfriend?"

"Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit, the Wreckers," Bulkhead smashed his fists together, "Which means the 'cons are gonna wish he never found us."

* * *

 **"Wheeljack's** ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee informs.

Miko gasps and literally starts shaking from the excitement. "You think he's here to visit?" Raf asks as they track the little blue blip that's Wheeljack.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko jumped excitedly. "Hmm. Have to find his own human though. I don't think Jemina or Jayce want to switch."

"You've got that right Miko." Miko jumped in surprise at Jemina suddenly speaking up. Jayce fell to the floor laughing, he had had more than his fair share of scares from his sister.

Miko crossed her arms looking rather unhappy, "We really need to put a cat bell or something on you."

"Why? I've been here for a while. I can't help it if you don't remember I'm here." Jemina was doing her best to suppress a laugh that was dying to break through.

"Ground bridge cycling up." Ratchet called out as the controls begin sparking a bit, "Blasted Scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"He always finds something to complain about doesn't he?" Jemina heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head. It was time like this that Jemina really wished that she had woken up to the original Transformers universe, not the Prime universe. Ratchet was beyond annoying here, not the fun loving, care free character he used to be.

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked.

Optimus replied explaining, "We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

Bulkhead was pacing so Miko ran over to the other side of the platform, "Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!"

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack. We were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna Party!" Bulkhead was about to start jumping for joy.

Miko replied with a simple, "Sweet!"

The computer beeps and shows several Decepticons chasing Wheeljack. "Bogies closing fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee called out.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead wore a deep frown, "Open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the action!"

Ratchet activated the ground bridge, "I'll prepare a sick bay."

"Who for? The 'cons?" Bulkhead asks with a chuckle. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about." With that bulkhead, Arcee, and Bee ran through the bridge.

Not ten minutes the 'bots returned with a new 'bot. Just as they enter the controls spark and the ground bridge goes down. Ratchet groans then narrows his optics, "Jemina!"

 _Of course he thinks I did it._ "Yeah?" She replied.

"What did you do?" Yup, his voice was covered in anger,

"Look, despite what you might think I had nothing to do with it. I wasn't even messing with the lights." Jemina knew that this was only going to be the beginning.

Bulkhead walked over to the platform, "Jackie come here. Meet my other best buddy, Miko. She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya," Miko waved.

"So you were the one I heard over the radio." Wheeljack stated.

Miko and Bulkhead laughed, "Nah, that was Jemina."

Wheeljack looked around but didn't see another human female, he assumed she was a human female, "She is a female human right?"

Miko again laughed when Jemina piped up making Wheeljack jump. "I certainly hope I'm a female human."

"Wha!?" He saw her leaning over the rail looking at him, "Where did you come from?"

Jemina just shook her head, "I've been standing here since you came in."

"Gezz, you're worse than Soun…" Wheeljack stopped in the middle of his sentence, he just about blew is cover. He instead turned to Bulkhead while Jemina frowned a bit. She had a pretty good guess that Wheeljack wasn't Wheeljack but someone else, but she had no grounds on which to accuse him so she let him off, this time. But one more slip up like that and there would be nothing holding her back, as if to agree with her the lights dimmed a bit. "Having light troubles?"

"No. It's just…" Jemina shot Bulkhead a glare which clearly said 'don't say a word more,' "Uh, nothing."

"Whatever." Wheeljack shrugged and turned to Miko, "You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway." Miko said trying to lighten the mood.

Wheeljack turned to Bulkhead, "We're gonna get along just fine." The sound of heavy footsteps could be then heard, "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

Optimus nodded, "Likewise soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe. Now I find both." Wheeljack added with a grin.

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses…but we have grown." Optimus looked over at the kids on the platform. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back which caused him to stumble a few steps before he turns around and they do a chest bump.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet shook his head, though Jemina could see a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **Miko** broke out her guitar, much to Jemina's dismay, and began playing an earsplitting tune. _It's for times like I really wish I had earplugs_ , Jemina did her best to drown out the noise. It wasn't that Miko's playing was bad, you had to be beyond terrible for Jemina to say you were bad as she was musically deaf, but that she _always_ played it so loud. _Why couldn't she play the piano or something quieter?_

"Come on Jackie. Show me what you got…unh! Oh." Bulkhead catches a metal ball, "Nice lob." He throws it back and the game continues.

"So, what's that about?" Jack asks thoroughly confused.

Arcee explained, "It's called Lobbing, the favorite pastime on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class." They continue to watch the game.

Miko starts dancing with her guitar, "Come on Raf! Show us some moves!"

"Oh, all right." He fixes his glasses before he stands up and starts the robot. Bee, curious as ever, leans down and observes Raf.

Jack laughs while Arcee merely looks amused, "Of course…the robot."

 **:Cool.:** Bee begins to copy Raf.

"Come on Jemina, Whatcha got?" Miko continued playing an earsplitting tune.

Jemina raises an eyebrow with a look that said 'I don't think so,' "Yeah, I don't dance."

Miko rolled her eyes, "Hmph, Jack?"

"Gotta agree with Jem on this one, I don't dance." Jack chuckled as if the thought of him dancing was funny.

The lights in the room dimmed for a second before returning to normal, Jemina had a flashback of her parents. He father always called her 'his little Jem' and Jack calling her Jem brought her father back to her for a second. Ratchet looked at Bee and noticed the lights dim for a second and just groaned. _Honestly, Bee was acting so childish._ Though on Bee's behalf he really was only a teenager in Cybertronian years.

"Where, where's Optimus?" Jack asked, just realizing he was absent.

"Went out for a drive." Arcee deadpanned, "Primes don't party."

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead shouted as he threw the ball again. Wheeljack lifted his hands to catch it but missed and it fell hitting the ground bridge controls.

"You know," Ratchet looked at the two and was rather upset, "I am attempting to preform sensitive calibrations here!"

Wheeljack picked up the ball, "Sorry Doc. Guess we're a little charged up. You built this bridge from scratch huh?"

"I did." Ratchet never took his eyes off the bridge controls.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack got a strange look on his face.

"Yes, it is."

"Something, wrong with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shut-down." Ratchet explained.

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes, "What if you need to use it?"

"Oh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet eyes still never leaving the controls.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?"

"A few hours if we're lucky. M-maybe longer." Ratchet wondered why Wheeljack was suddenly becoming more interested in the ground bridge.

Wheeljack smiles, "Huh."

Bulkhead and Wheeljack decided to stop Lobbing for a while and Bulkhead decided to tell a story, "So there we were…no communications, low on Energon, surrounded by 'cons. So what does Wheeljack do? Tell them Jackie."

Wheeljack looked up as if he had been deep in thought, "Well…What I do best."

Miko's eyes got big while Bulkhead laughs, "He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger."

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack concluded.

Bulkhead threw his arms up, "The joint went supernova!"

"Awesome!" Was Miko's one word answer.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." As to put emphases on his statement, he reached back and rubbed his back.

"Just like you're still picking sand out of your articulators?" Jemina asked with a humored look.

"Hey, sand get everywhere when you go dun-bashing." Bulkhead said defensively.

Arcee and Bee chuckled, "I'm not surprised given the size of your backside." The computer beeps gaining Wheeljack's attention.

"There it is, Jackie's signature…one grenade, one shot. Hey, you alright?" Bulkhead noticed that Wheeljack was being abnormally quiet.

Wheeljack looked startled by the question, "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead explained.

Wheeljack got up, "Well, what do you mean?"

"I don't know. You seem quiet."

Wheeljack just shrugged, "Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with." Bulkhead offered.

Wheeljack smiled, "Let's go now."

"And break up the party? Come on! The gang's loving you!" Bulkhead tried to convince his friend otherwise. "You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it." Wheeljack was becoming a bit annoyed with Bulkhead. "How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

"Well, yeah, sure Jackie. Hey, go head." Bulkhead said with a downcast look.

Miko hopped off the crate she had been sitting on, "Tour starts now. Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?" Miko pestered him with questions as they walked away.

"You alright?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just…out of sorts, I guess."

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee placed her hands on her hips.

Bulkhead tried to shrug it off, "That Miko's making a new friend? Come on. Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket-lagged or…well, 'bots do change you know?"

Bulkhead shook his head, "Not Jackie."

"You know, I have to side with Bulkhead on this. Something just doesn't feel right about Wheeljack." Jemina put in.

Arcee looked at her, "How would you know? You haven't met before today?"

"Well, for starters he just doesn't feel right. And for another thing he almost said that I was worse than Soundwave. How on Earth would even think I'm worse than Soundwave? Not to accuse him of anything, but how would he know I'm worse than Soundwave unless he's been with him?

Miko and Wheeljack had been gone for nearly ten minutes when Ratchet mumbled, "Almost there."

"Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone." Bulkhead said, still trying to convince Arcee and Bee that there was something wrong with Wheeljack.

Miko and Wheeljack walked back in, "Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead said, eyes narrowing.

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack complied with a nodded.

Bulkhead spoke with hostility in his voice, "Yep, tell it."

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading?" Miko asked without a care in the world.

Jemina couldn't help but say, "Uh Miko, driving on a bunch of sand that isn't a part of the road isn't really off-roading. It's more like…like driving on sand or ice, except driving on ice is much more fun."

"Oh?" Miko asked a pit unhappy, "And what's your idea of off-roading?"

"Well, let me think. Going to a mountain, like Mt. Rainer, the Appellation, the Olympic Mt.'s, and driving on a quad trail. Now that's off-roading." Jemina added with a smile while Miko just stared at her with a dumbfounded look, she really judged this girl wrong if she had such an idea of off-roading.

"Miko! Stay out of this!" Bulkhead all but barked.

Arcee stepped forward defensively, "Bulkhead, easy."

"I'm not sure I…" Wheeljack started.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Fine. You want to live in the past Bulkhead? The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The 'cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backside as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?" Wheeljack finished.

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened." Wheeljack held a proud look, "Except for on little thing." Wheeljack's face went from proud to worried. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet said in a low voice looking up from his work.

Bulkhead explain with a noticeable edge to his voice, "I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record." He was shouting now.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with…AHH!" Jemina shoved Miko, more like a football side chucked, from where she had been standing and sent her sprawling along the floor. Jemina had seen the look in 'Wheeljack's' eyes and wouldn't let there even be a chance that Miko got hurt.

"Jemina!" All four kids called out.

Wheeljack ran over to the ground bridge controls, "Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into pulp."

Jemina struggled a bit but the way he caught her had pinned her arms to her sides so she couldn't reach the wires sitting just under a gap in his armor or reach her M&P Shield. The 'bots for their part got into a defensive stance, placing their charges behind them, as Wheeljack checks how much farther the ground bridge has to go before it's operational again.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" Miko asked from behind Bulkhead.

Jemina grunted, "Isn't it obvious? He trying to kidnap me. What is it with Decepticons and wanting to kidnap me?"

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!" Bulkhead threatened.

"Don't fret." 'Wheeljack said coolly, "Plenty of fighting to come."

"Is there a _real_ Wheeljack?" Jack asked trying to buy at least a little more time.

"Oh, indeed, and I expect lord Starscream is making sport of him." This just caused Bulkhead to scowl more.

Jemina started having troubles breathing, "Hey if…if you aren't planning on killing me…right now, you might want to loosen your grip just a tad."

'Wheeljack' looked down and noticed that he better comply as any of the other humans were too far away to reach. The ground bridge controls beep signaling the defrag is complete and 'Wheeljack' typed in a set of coordinates. "About time," And he activates the ground bridge.

 _Scrap_. Jemina looks at the ground bridge and knows it's now or never. "Jack?" Raf pulled on Jack's arm and points to Jemina. While they can't see much they can see her face is scrunched up.

"Wha..? O'" Jack was suddenly hit with the realization of what she was trying to do. _Come on, you can do it._

"Let's get this party…" The words died on 'Wheeljack's' lips as the ground bridge suddenly powers down. "What?! Who did this? What happened?" He glares back to the controls and shouts at Ratchet, "Who shut down the ground bridge power supply?!"

The 'bots and kids looked around, "We're all here. You've been able to see what we've done this whole time." Ratchet answered with a small grin, he knew exactly who had shut down the power supply.

'Wheeljack' was peeved, beyond peeved, "Well get it back up and running or you can say good bye to this human!"

"There's nothing we can do." Ratchet tried to explain, "There is nothing wrong with the power supply and even if we turned it back on the ground bride still wouldn't receive power."

As Ratchet spoke the last words the ground bridge flickered to life for the briefest of moments, and lo and behold the real Wheeljack, at least they were pretty sure it was the real Wheeljack, came through just as it closed again. He landed on 'Wheeljack's' back causing him to collapse and release Jemina.

Bee managed to catch her before she hit the floor and Wheeljack looked at her for a second. "Whoever is controlling that ground bridge needs to go back to the Cybertronian School for operations. I barely made it through when it opened up the second time." The ground bridge flared to life again as Jemina falls to the ground gasping. Wheeljack looked at the ground bridge with a look of bewilderment, "I'd shut that hole before the stink come through."

Ratchet happily complies and shuts it down and Jemina shoots him a very tired but thankful glance. The two Wheeljacks then unsheathe their swords and begin to circle each other. Bulkhead smashes his hands together about to help his friend when he stopped him, "Ugly's mine."

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked completely lost.

Miko tried to sort it out, "Uh, I lost track!"

"The…far one." Jemina said between pants.

After another thirty seconds the true Wheeljack won. "That's my Jackie." Bulkhead said with proud grin.

"You, hit the switch." Wheeljack said to Ratchet. "It's time to take out the trash. All yours buddy." Bulkhead attached one of Wheeljacks grenades to 'Wheeljack' and threw him through the ground bridge. "Nice lob. Now you mind telling me what happened."

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated." Optimus walked in the room, having just come back.

"I'd do it gratefully but I first must check on Jemina." Ratchet informed as he walked over to where she was kneeling.

Wheeljack looked confused, the human looked fine to him, while Optimus' expression was one of worry. "Is Jemina alright? What happened?" Optimus asked in a stern voice.

"Alright, you've got a clean bill of health, just get some rest. You exhausted you-self by that little stunt you pulled." Ratchet lifted her up to the platform where she walked over to the couch and all but collapsed onto it.

"Thanks." She breathed.

Optimus would never admit it but he was getting rather annoyed at no one answering him concerning Jemina's health. "Where to begin?" Ratchet asked

"The beginning would be nice." Optimus stated flatly.

The next couple of minutes were spent explaining to Optimus and Wheeljack the happenings at the base while they were absent. "So, wait. You mean to tell me that this, human, was causing the ground bridge to fritz out?!" Wheeljack exclaimed in disbelief.

Jemina sat up a bit on the couch and Ratchet sent her a look that clearly said 'rest,' "Watch it Wheeljack. The last Cybertronian, not including your double, to tangle with me left with only one eye."

Wheeljack chuckled, "I like her. So how did you cause the ground bridge to go on the fritz without causing permeant damage to it?"

"All I did was keep the Energon from getting to the ground bridge."

Optimus raised an 'eyebrow' while everyone, well everyone but Ratchet, exclaimed "What?!"

"I figured if I could control the energy for the lights then I should be able to control the energy for the ground bridge. I mean, Energon is just liquid energy right?"

Ratchet thought for a second, "I never thought of it that way but yes."

Jemina nodded her head as though to prove her point, "So it was basically just like controlling one giant light."

Everyone seemed to accept this answer when Bee came running back in, **:Optimus! There's Energon, I mean a lot of Energon in the storage room. It wasn't there before!:**

"I was wondering where it would go." Jemina mumbled.

They shot her a confused look and Wheeljack asked, "Wait, what?"

"The Energon it's a form of energy and according to the Law of Conservation of Energy; Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can be transformed or transferred from one form to another. As a result, the total amount of energy in a closed system doesn't change." Jemina explained, "I figured it went somewhere or transformed into another form of energy, I just didn't know where or what."

Ratchet, for once, actually didn't know what to say about something that has to deal with scientific substance. Optimus merely grinned, "Well, I think you're getting better at controlling your abilities."

"Huh, yeah. I am." Jemina agreed before laying back down, she truly was exhausted.

* * *

 **About** a day later Miko broke out her guitar again and managed to convince Jack to dance, though she still failed with Jemina, and Raf and Bee were doing the disco while Ratchet just groaned, "It's like a recurring nightmare."

"Now that you're part of team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you." Bulkhead pointed out. "I have some ideas."

Wheeljack looked down, "Uh, about that Bulk…now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

Miko walked over to Bulkhead and Wheel jack, "Wait, you're leaving? Why?"

"Ohh…because some 'bots never change." Bulkhead said sadly before he laughed.

"Wheeljack, know that you'll always have a haven here." Optimus nodded gratefully.

Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back, "Jackie never stays, but he _always_ comes back."

Ratchet then opened the ground bridge which everyone but Ratchet and Optimus went through, "There's room for two Bulk, even with a backside like yours. Who knows who we might find out there…some of the old crew..."

Bulkhead looked back at Miko, "Heh. It sounds like fun Jackie. But my ties are here now with them…with her."

Wheeljack nodded then looked at Miko, "If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you."

Miko pulled out her phone, "I'll take good care of him. Now, say cheese."

"Why do people say that when no one ever says cheese?" Jemina thought out loud, "Hey Wheeljack, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem. Stay safe now and make sure to kick some Decepticon but while I'm gone." Wheeljack waved then was off.

"I'm gonna miss him." Miko stated missing him already.

Bulkhead nodded as they walked back through the ground bridge, "So am I."


	13. Chapter 13

NNNOOOOOOO! I lost an hour of writing time because my stupid classes changed at school. X( oh, well. Here's chapter 13. And **XxWolfMan95xX** tisk tisk, you didn't review! You've been like one of my greatest helpers in this story! Aw well, you can't win them all. But seriously, I thought about your question and I've come to a decision and it is...you have to read this chapter to find out;) So enjoy ya'll!

 ** _Shout outs:_**

 **Guest, Kaylin**

Thanks, I'm glad you like my story and I will try and update sooner.

 **unicron1000**

I've updated, cue the Hallelujah Corus!

 **AllSpark Princess**

Yup, totally awesome energy powers, now comes learning how to use them. And yeah Jayce was there at the base I just kinda forgot to give him some lines, laughs neriously, whoops. And I've updated, HUZZAH!

* * *

 **The following week had been fairly quiet. Jemina had spent most** of the week resting, Ratchet wouldn't let her do anything but. Just earlier that day when everyone was gone, everyone except Ratchet, she decided to mess with the lights a bit as she was incredibly board. As soon as the lights began to dim and brighten, depending on what section of the room you were in, Ratchet had exploded, "Jemina! You are supposed to be resting, not messing around!"

Jemina rolled her eyes and groaned, "Ratchet, it's been a week now, I can't lay around forever! Honestly, you're as bad as my mother."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard." Ratchet glared at her.

"Really?! It's been a week and I feel fine. I felt fine after the second day, I'm not pushing myself at all. Literally, you've barely let me off the couch and I don't like to be sitting for very long, this is just driving me crazy."

The overly protective mother syndrome had come out of Ratchet, and Jemina was hating every moment of it. He hadn't even let her go with Optimus on patrol, and all he was doing was driving around! That's it, nothing more, she could have just sat there and at least been looking around at the scenery not staring at an empty celling.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you started doing your normal routine, as long as it's nothing strenuous." Ratchet added.

To be honest Jemina hadn't heard anything past 'you can get up' and immediately jumped off the couch and ran, yes ran, down the platform. No one was going to stop her, she was free and was never going back! Ok, well, she was going to go back but only after one of the other 'bots returned. "For Narnia!" She yelled as she charged out of the room.

"Hey, I said nothing strenuous!" Ratchet yelled at Jemina, but she was long gone and there was no stopping her.

She jogged through the base until she came to a large empty room, _perfect, no Ratchets._ With that thought she began practicing and messing around with her new found power. As the lights began to flicker Jemina smiled, she wanted to see what she could really do.

* * *

 **Bulkhead** , Bee, Arcee, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Jayce were all at a large open plateau. "I really feel bad for Jem." Jayce thought out loud.

Miko nodded, "Yeah, she's literally at the mercy of Ratchet." They all visibly shivered at the thought.

"And we left her alone, the poor girl must be going crazy." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe we should call her?" Raf suggested.

"Awesome! Quick question, does anyone know her phone number?" Miko asked.

Jayce jumped up, "I do! I can call her."

"Here," Jack handed him his phone after he put it on speaker phone. Jayce punched in the number and the phone began ringing, after nearly a minute they got her answering machine 'Hi, this is Jemina Archer. We all know how these things work, so when you hear the beep, go for it.'

Miko held a look of astonishment, "What a weird answer machine, never thought she'd do something like that."

"You obviously don't know my sister," Jayce just shook his head, he knew that this was only the beginning of her weirdness if anyone actually got to know her, "It could be a lot worse."

Raf just shrugged, "I wonder why she didn't answer her phone?"

"Maybe we should go back for her?" Jack asked.

Arcee added, "If not for Jemina's sake."

"Alright, one more race though." Miko hopped inside of Bulkhead and they took off.

* * *

 **Jemina** had left her phone on the table in her excitement to get away from Ratchet so when it went off he nearly jumped three feet in the air, which for him would have been no impressive feat. He looked around for the source of the noise, it wasn't loud at all in fact it was rather quiet which was rather strange considering the style of music it was. It was techno yet it was soft and quiet, a rather strange mix. By the time he found it, it had stopped ringing. "Typical." Ratchet murmured as he went back to his work.

It had been a few hours and Jemina was still messing around and had found out that she could convert the electrical energy for the lights into static electricity, and vice versa. It had been a pure accident when she found out, she had wanted the electrical energy to something anything besides go to the lights and absently thought of it dancing around. By the time she realized that it had become static electricity her hair was already standing on end. Then when she imagined it in a more concentrated form it returned to electrical energy.

Now she found that the converted electrical energy was a bit dangerous. The first time she converted it, it had shot straight from her hand to the nearest light and shattered it completely. With more practice she learned how to control it, aim it where she wanted it to go. It could be a very effective weapon should she need it. She felt a drain in the power, it was small but she felt it none the less, and felt it move towards the front of the base. _Well that's nifty_ , she thought as she tracked it and found that it was directed towards the main entrance. _Well since one of the 'bots are back I suppose I should come out now._

As she made her way to the main room she could hear Ratchet, "Optimus, it's good to see you're back."

There was a moment of silence then came the calm voice of Optimus, "Where's Jemina? Is she well?"

"Oh, I'd say she's fine. A few hours ago she wouldn't stop pestering me about not letting her do anything but rest, so when I said she could begin her normal routine as long as it was nothing strenuous she jumped off the couch and ran screaming something down the hallway." Ratchet sounded a bit peeved about the last part.

Optimus laughed, _he laughed_. She had never heard him laugh. It was a deep rumble yet light all at the same time. "It's sounds as though you kept her in the medical bay for too long."

"It's been a while since I've heard you laugh Optimus, I think having _that_ human around has done more good for you than an oil bath in Kalis." Ratchet mused shaking his head.

"Oh, how so?" Optimus had never really thought of it. He had found that having a charge relieved his mind of certain worries as she seemed to drive them away but didn't realize there had been anything noticeable.

Ratchet stared at Optimus, his eyes, er optics, narrowed a bit, "Don't give me that. I've known you since before you became Optimus Prime and I've seen the way you've changed over the orns, for better or for worse but primarily for the better. Don't think that I hadn't noticed how you became more and more sullen as the orns passed on and how, as soon as Jemina came into the play, your attitude has become more high spirited. Though you try to hide it you smile more and you are far less sullen, if you ask me it is for the better." Ratchet concluded.

That was one reason he had been so worried about Jemina, not only was she an anomaly of human and Cybertronian kind but she had also brought some joy back into the Primes life. He wouldn't let that go without a fight.

Optimus stared straight ahead, mulling over what Ratchet had said. It was true, he had felt a difference know that Jemina was here but why now all of a sudden? What was it about that human? And what was it that he felt was familiar? "Hey Optimus." Jemina called out.

"Hello Jemina, how are you feeling?" Optimus watched her walk up the platform.

"A lot better now that I've had a chance to stretch my legs." Jemina shot Ratchet a stern but playful glare, "And I've been working with my powers some more, I've really made some head way."

"What did I say about over exerting yourself?" Ratchet asked accusingly while crossing his arms.

"To not to. But really Ratchet, it wasn't like I was lifting boulders or something. I was merely messing around and learning how to control my energy power, thingy." She walked over to the table and found her phone blinking, _missed call from…a number I don't know. No message, must not have been important_. She shrugged and stuffed it into her pocket. "Hey Optimus, Ratchet! I wanted to show you what I learned."

Optimus turned around while Ratchet just stood there waiting for the lights to dim or something. What neither of them were expecting was for Jemina to form and energy bolt and send it to some poor and unfortunate metal pole, which was thankfully attached to a rubber base. "Gah!" Ratchet took a few steps back with a face of pure astonishment and fear. "What was that?!"

"My best guess is electrical energy in a concentrated form to the point where you can see it, like a lightning bolt." Jemina explained with a shrug.

Optimus was incredibly proud of his charge and how far she had come from just a few weeks ago. And he didn't try and hide it, "Rather impressive Jemina. It could come in quite handy for self-defense." There was then a series of honking coming from the tunnel.

"And their back, please just keep this between us. I really don't want Miko pestering me with a bazillion questions." Optimus and Ratchet laughed but agreed, seeing how dangerous this new ability could be.

"We're back!" Bulkhead cried as Miko got out of his cab.

"Yeah, and you guys missed some serious 'bot racing." Miko cried out.

Jemina mumbled so that only Ratchet could hear, "There goes the neighborhood along with the peace and quiet." Which caused the medic to stifle a laugh, in all honesty he had to agree with her. While Miko may have the best intentions in mind, she is far from quiet.

Jayce ran up the platform and raced to his sister and gave her a death hug, "Are you ok? You didn't answer you phone when we called."

"That was you? Whoops, well I wasn't really in here." Jemina stated nonchalantly.

 **:You mean you actually got away from Ratchet? Ok, you've gotta teach me how you do that!:** Bee all but shouted, though to normal human ears it sounded like a bunch of loud chirping.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, "She merely brought up a valid argument, though I do explicitly remember saying 'nothing strenuous.'" Ratchet glared at Jemina who in return just shrugged and leaned on the rail.

"Geez Ratchet cool off, nobody got hurt." Bulkhead tried calming the medic down.

Arcee walked over with a questioning face, "What did she do anyway that has your wires in a knot?"

"As soon as I said she could get up and to do nothing strenuous she literally jumped off the couch and ran out of here yelling something like 'for Narnia.' What's Narnia anyway? Is that where you come from?"

All of the kids, except Jayce who was too young to have read Narnia, laughed, "No, it's a book series that was also turned into a movie series, a pretty poor movie series I might add. Anyway it's just a line from it that's comely overused like 'I volunteer as tribute' or 'let it go,' that got old after the first week of hearing it. And I wanted to strangle those who kept singing that stupid song a year after the movie came out!" Jemina explained.

Jayce, as if to emphasis her point started singing, "Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"

"Jayce! Really?!" Jayce just laughed while Jemina glared.

"Yeah, I can understand how those got annoying." Jack added, he'd gone through the same thing to, it was nothing short of excruciating.

"Prime! Prime!" Fowler's voice came yelling through the radio.

Optimus turned his attention to where Ratchet stood, "Special agent Fowler? To what do we owe…"

"What else? 'Cons!" Fowler cut him off, "I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky."

Miko laughed, "Again?"

"They tried a smash-and-grab for the D.N.G.S."

"The…what's it?" Arcee asked.

"No offence but that sounds like something Burger King would sell, 'would you like an extra-large fry with that Dingus sir?'" Jemina asked so that only the kids could hear, which had them all cracking up.

"It's not funny! It stands for 'Dynamic Nuclear Generation System,' aka D.N.G.S." Fowler tried to explain. _And that sounds like something Tony Stark would build._ Jemina thought to herself. "It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."

"That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm guessing to make a big, fat, primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the four next door."

"And why would you be flying something, cross country, that could quite possibly take out a sixth of the United States if it were dropped!?" Jemina asked, more like yelled.

Raf looked around with a warry face, "Uh…did Agent Fowler say what state he was curranty in?"

"My guess is Kansas or Michigan, though I won't swear to either. Defiantly not Nevada, it has, like five neighboring states? And I don't think that it's a part of any four state neighborhood." Jemina put in.

Fowler's voice came back through, "I'm a sitting duck out here Prime, I need you to spin up you bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to its destination before the 'cons come back for it."

Optimus shook his head, "I'm afraid that sending such a volatile devise through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transition, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all fifty states…and beyond." _Yeah, let's not and say we did. That sounds good._ Jemina concluded.

Fowler looked down at his controls, "You got any better ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He quickly explained the plan to Fowler who okayed it then got to worked getting the proper kinks worked out.

Optimus was about to walk through the ground bridge when Jemina called out, "Be careful, and come back alive and safe."

"I will do my best." Optimus replied with a small smile, and with that he disappeared.

Miko sighed, "It's gonna be a while before they get back isn't it?"

"Yup." Was Jack's reply.

"We are locked onto your coordinates Optimus. Barring any complications, you should reach the drop off point by sundown." The 'bots had been gone for nearly half an hour yet it felt like forever.

* * *

 **"They're** transporting in an unarmed civilian truck." The pilot of the helicopter informed Silas.

Silas responded with a smile, he would have his misplace person soon. "Send in the ground units."

* * *

 **"Ratchet,** we've got bogies coming up fast." Bulkhead called through the radio.

"What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology." Ratchet went into deep thought.

Optimus informed the other back at base, "Our assailants are not Decepticons…they are humans."

"Oh, great." Jemina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Human?!" Jack and Raf asked at the same time.

Miko just smirked, "Oh, please. Taking on our 'bots? They're roadkill!"

"I'm pretty sure that's what the Philistines thought when the Israelites sent David to battle Goliath, and we know who won that battle." Jemina stated thoughtfully.

Jack took a step backwards and looked at Jemina, "Whoa wait! You want the creeps who are trying to run our guys off the road to win?!"

"No! I never said that. I just said that because our guys are bigger doesn't necessarily mean they'll win if they aren't careful. I know our 'bots will win, I was just saying."

* * *

 **"Gentlemen** …stop their engines." Silas commanded.

"Yes sir." The helicopter pilot relayed the order and they watched the ensuing chaos below.

 _They most certainly don't want us to get the D.N.G.S._ Silas thought. "Those are not civilian drivers." He watched Optimus, though he didn't know that it was Optimus, weave through the mountains with incredible speed. He then watched as one of his men tried uncoupling the truck from the trailer only to watch him get thrown off. "I do hope you take better care of the D.N.G.S. then your captives."

"Special Agent Willian Fowler here, identify yourself." A voice came through on the radio Silas was using to communicate with the trucker below.

"I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you, we are Mech. Fair warning…we will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties."

"Is that so," Agent Fowler replied, "Tell me, Si, what's the market price for a D.N.G.S. these days?"

Silas replied with an almost laughing voice, "What makes you think we intent to sell it, Agent Fowler? Oh no, we intend to use it to find an even greater power. One that will never run dry, unlike this petty excuse for an energy source. It's as fickle as the solar rays but it will serve its purpose. There's a war brewing, between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology."

"So Si, you think Mech has the most radical tech?" Fowler asked, he didn't quite understand what Silas was getting with the 'finding an even greater power' part, but he sure as heck understood the 'I'm declaring war' part. Optimus, though while he may not be positive and was hoping he wasn't, had a pretty good feeling as to what Silas was getting at. And if his hunch was correct then he was going to have to keep an even closer eye on Jemina.

"Definitely _not_ civilian drivers." The pilot needlessly informed.

Fowler replied almost gaily, "Later Si."

"Optimus, prepare to initiate phase two." Ratchet informed, "Five miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point."

Though Silas could not hear the conversation after Fowler hung up he observed where they went, "Tactical error…only one way out." He said with a smile then it quickly turned into a frown when he became sounded by jets.

"Optimus, you have company!" Ratchet called out. Jemina's head sank down into her arms, _what's next the Chitarie?_

Silas sat in the helicopter, watching the scene as the 'cons fired at the Autobots, and was seriously confused now, "Military fired on one of their own?"

"Sir the D.N.G.S." The pilot pointed out as the trailer went flying away from the truck and was hit by a missile. "Sir, I'm not reading any radiation. The D.N.G.S. didn't melt down." The replied in disbelief that he was still alive.

"No…it did not." Silas replied, equally confused. He then watched as the jets transformed into gigantic robots then the vehicles that were escorting the D.N.G.S. do the same. _Incredible_. "So, the rumors are true. Living technology stands before us…though perhaps not for very long." He knew by the way they were standing that a battle was about to commence.

The helicopter pilot spoke again, "Sir, if the D.N.G.S. wasn't in the truck…"

"Yes, that." Silas replied being pulled from his thoughts. "Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life, walking among titans."

"Come on down and I'll introduce you." Fowler replied sarcastically.

"In good time. But at the moment, I'm too busy wondering how the D.N.G.S. might have vanished into thin air without a trace." He already knew but it was always fun to taunt your enemies, especially when they are helpless to do anything about it. "Now if you'll excuse me…I have a train to catch." With that he ended the transition.

* * *

 **"Prime!** Silas got wise to phase two!" Fowler's voice came over the intercom at the base.

"I understand." Came Optimus' reply.

"Prime, do you read me?" Fowler shouted. "Prime!"

"That does _not_ sound good." Miko said. "Optimus is down!"

Jack stated the obvious, "Mech's gonna grab the D.N.G.S. We need to think of something, quick."

"You mean like a phase three?" Raf asked.

"Okay, come on think." Jack muttered to himself. "All right, if Mech wants the D.N.G.S. they have to get on that train."

"What if we get onboard first?" Miko said with her usual energy. "You know, run some human-on-human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet rejected.

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that would be suicide."

Miko places her hands on her hips and shouted, "Hello, the United States of Meltdown! Lives are at stake."

"Yes…yours! You cannot possibly try and combat Mech one on one. The only one out of all of you who would even stand the slightest of chances is Jemina! And you want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at over 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn…" The kids gave him a deft look when he mentioned metal burn, "Well, maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked typing something into his computer.

"Well…I suppose. Jack, Miko, Jemina get ready."

Jemina turned to Jayce, "I want you to stay right here next to Raf while I'm gone ok?"

"But…" He began but stopped when he saw the look his sister sent his way, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Jayce. I won't be gone long, should be back within the hour." Jemina added with a smile that felt as though it shouldn't belong, _she had to be strong, she strong for Jayce._

* * *

 **"Immobilize** them." Silas commanded and one of his men shot a dart like pellet at the train which released an enormous amount of electrical energy, nocking everyone out on the train.

Right after the dart expended its energy a ground bridge opened up, allowing Jemina, Jack, and Miko aboard the train. Both Jack and Miko fell face first while Jemina simply rolled. "We're in." Jack said to his phone which was connected with base.

"I read you Jack." Raf replied, "The cellphone-comlink patch works." Jack put the phone in his pocket for a moment and they opened the side door to see the Mech helicopter landing on the roof. "Raf, Mech's landing on top of the train."

Raf was typing away at his computer, "In about twenty second, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself."

"Oh, goody." Jemina reached for the nearest something to hold on to. The train turned suddenly throwing the helicopter off the roof.

"What happened?" Silas asked his pilot.

He looked down at the computer then pushed a button, "Hacker, former hacker."

"What?" Raf asked when his laptop suddenly went up in smoke.

"Can't blame Jemina for that one." Jayce said with a smile, he truly didn't understand the seriousness of this mission. As far as he was concerned this was the second time his sister got to go on a train while he hadn't been at all, the blessings of being an innocent child of six.

Ratchet sounded exasperated, "And what have I been saying all along about Earth technology?"

Back aboard the train the trio could hear the helicopter land on the roof, "Huh? So, what'd that buy us? Ten seconds." Jack asked as they began cutting through the roof to get inside.

"Wow, they really don't think to think outside the box. I mean the door is literally wide open yet they waist time cutting through the roof." Jemina said.

"Yeah, well let's be thankful for those few seconds." Jack retorted.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko concluded. They backed up a bit and Miko hit the wall, and grabed an ax. She grabbed it while Jack turned around and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Uh, guys? You do realize that a fire extinguisher isn't going to do much good?" Jemina asked as she picked up the fallen soldier's automatic rifle (aka a sized down, more portable version of a machine gun) and handed it to Jack.

"I'm good, you use it." Jack said leaving her the rifle.

"I've got my mom's old hand gun, want that instead?" She really wanted him to be better armed than with a fire extinguisher.

"Uh…sure?" Jack asked more than accepted. Jemina took it out and handed it to him.

"I took the safety off and pre-cocked it for you so once you pull that trigger there's going to be nothing stopping that bullet."

Jack sent her a nervous look, "N-never mind, I-I didn't grow up in the out-back…you can…" Jack didn't have time to finish as the roof came down.

"Use it Jack, it's your life or theirs. And if their shooting at me I don't see a reason to hold back." She gave him a quick look of 'I get it, I don't want to kill anyone either,' before bracing herself for the recoil the gun was sure to have.

Three men appeared through the hole, "You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?!" Miko yelled.

"What she said." Jack said, gingerly holding the gun. Jemina just rolled her eyes.

"Sir…" The pilot gesture out the window. Silas turned and saw Optimus running, he was still a fare distance away but he was gaining.

The three men hand raised their weapons and aimed at the kids, "Fire!" One of them called out. Jack grabbed Miko and dodged behind the D.N.G.S. while Jemina was stuck in a corner and so opened fire. She heard a screech and saw that she had hit one of the men in the arm, thank heavens it was the arm he actually held the gun with because it clattered to the ground, while she had miraculously remained intact. Scared to Heaven and back, sure, but she was still livin' and kickin'.

Silas looked back at Optimus, he was nearly at the train, "Forget the D.N.G.S. Grab on of the kids and retreat." He shouted, they wouldn't risk firing them down if they had a hostage.

The men nodded, one of them jumped down and grabbed Jemina, as she was the closest one. Jack looked around frantically for the hand gun she had given him and found it laying halfway across the train car. "Stay right there kid or this one dies." Jack stopped mid-step and returned to where Miko sat hiding.

"Let me go creep!" Jemina yelled as he pulled her up with him. Once the where on the top of the train Jemina decided to hold nothing in. She realized that all of their weapons were electronically powered, she started by draining those. "Hey, what the...?" The man holding her asked and while he was distracted she elbowed him in the ribs, "AHH!"

"Stop right now or…" He didn't have time to finish as Jemina had concentrated the electrical energy from _their_ weapons and created and energy bolt which she then shot that the only man left unhurt.

"Retreat!" The man with the injured arm cried, leaving this hellish child behind. They all boarded the copter and it took off.

Jack and Miko leaned out of the side door while Jemina dropped back in the roof, "Whoa. You're pretty fierce." Miko said blatantly to Jack.

"First rule of combat…never leave the enemy with the spoils." Silas smiled and fire at the track, completely demolishing it, "Especially if you no longer have a need for them." He had seen Jemina fight, he had seen her create an energy bolt seemingly out of nothing. _He found their missing person._

"Whoa! Ratchet, Mech blew the train track. You need to bridge us out of here…the soldiers too." Jack said with increasing earnest.

Ratchet replied while both he and Raf are trying desperately to get the computer online again, "We've lost access to the train date! I can't bridge you back without you coordinates! Optimus, Jack, Miko, and Jemina are on that train, and Mech has blown the tracks."

"I'm on my way." Optimus replied, then began to drive even faster. "Maximum overdrive!"

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko asked.

"At 90 miles an hour?" Jack asked.

Jemina crossed her arms, "Sure I'll jump, right after you Miko."

"It's the impact or the meltdown, take your pick." Miko came back with.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know as I know I didn't, Ratchet just told me to come. Hold it, we may not need to make a choice, look." Jemina pointed and they saw a streak of red and blue fly by, "Optimus!" All three kids cried in happiness.

He caught the front of the train and planted his feet, slowing it down but not enough, "We're never going to stop in time, not with the…engines still running! Come on." Jemina then took off for the front to the train.

Miko pointed her thumb at Jemina's retreating form, "She's crazy right?"

"Yeah, but she might be able to stop the train." By the time they caught up with Jemina she was pulling on a long stick. "What can we do to help?" Jack asked.

"Grab any and all long sticks like this and pull." They ran off and did so, the train stopped a few seconds later.

Silas hovered just over Optimus, "Well played visitor. But Mech still has home field advantage. And we will find a way to level that playing field…even if we have to open you up to see what makes you tick."

"Optimus, are you and the children…intact?" Ratchet asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Intact Ratchet." Optimus assured, "Crisis averted. But the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons…in human skin."

Jemina walked over to where Optimus stood, "It's been like this since the fall of mankind." Jemina said sadly.

"You speak as though human kind was once perfect?" Optimus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we were. But then man decided it would be better to serve his own selfish desires instead of that of the Father." Jemina looked him in the eyes, "Thank you Optimus for stopping the train." And with that she walked into the awaiting ground bridge.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE!**

Now cue the belt "Dun dun duuun!" What's gonna happen?! Gosh I've got to write the next chapter before Thursday when I'll loose internet for the week! Don't worry I'm not in trouble, I'm just going down to Cali. for a wedding but my grandparents internet sucks and I can't get on. I'll try and hook up my hot spot to update but odds are slin as they still live in a dead zone. So if I don't update relatively soon I'll make sure I give you guys **at least** two chapters for my absence.

So a crazy, insane, and probably stupid idea came to me as I was writing this chapter. I've been watching the Transformers Prime cannon again and realized that I could probably put the Avengers inhere, 'cause I mean the D.N.G.S really sounds like something that Tony would build considering it's an energy source. the dude built the arc reactor for crying out loud! So my question is...do you want me to? Put it into a review and I'll see what you guys want me to do.

So if you guys haven't figured it out yet, I no qualms with guns. Sorry to those who do but as far as I see it if I'm in a life or death situation, it's me or them. I hope you enjoyed that little scene on how I hate Frozen because I literally got the song stuck in my head as I was writing that section, so I pray that you got a good laugh out of it because I had to suffer for it. So I'll end my endless gigber jabber and let you guys get going. Until next time and PLEASE REVIEW! I absolutely **love** hearing what you guys have to say, it makes my day. So, it's this box

V  
V  
V  
V  
Right here  
V  
V  
V  
V  
And it's this button  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Right here ;)

Have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day! (That is legitimately a word on fanfiction)XD


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING! WARNING!** This chapter deals with depression; nothing serious, more like how it feels, but I know some people don't want anything do with it so I'm warning you now. You have been warned.

So real quick on the whole Avengers thing...the Avengers movie wont really be presented in this. Sure the group will be together but, yeah. Don't want to spoil anything if I do end up writing it. So as of yet it's there are more votes saying to not write it, so if you haven't voted **VOTE!** And if you have voted **VOTE AGAIN!** I know your answers will probably be the same but I'm still going to count up the total number of yes' and no's whether or not you double or triple voted. I will leave it open until I get the next chapter written, and remember to put it into a review.

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **Transfangirl16**

Yeah I thought so to, enjoy!

 **unicron1000**

Updated!

 **AllSpark Princess**

It's fine, you have to do something really incredibly offensive before I take offense. I see it more as helpful criticism. Thanks for your continual reviews.

 **Cutie Kyuubi**

Yeah, I kinda have a story line laid out if they do come into play. Let's just say their reaction to Jemina is even better than their reaction to the Autobots, especially with Tony. And Thor...oh the fun I could have. We'll see if it gets written depending on how many people want it vs how many people don't, I may just write it as a side story like little dabbles so those who do and don't want it can be happy. Well see though.

Now that's over here is chapter 14!

* * *

 **Jemina** and the others entered the base all bearing different expressions. Most of them were looks of relief but for Optimus and Jemina they were ones of sadness. "Uh, thanks for saving my bacon back there Prime." Fowler spoke his thanks as he walked through the bridge.

"It was not all my doing, the children helped greatly too. I fear that if they hadn't been there we would have lost the D.N.G.S." Optimus replied.

"Is that so," Fowler turned to the kids, "Well I guess in that case is there anything I can do for you?"

They hadn't been expecting this, they were more expecting him go on some rant where none of them would listen, and they just shook their heads, "Well actually," Raf suddenly thought, "Could you get someone to fix my laptop. Mech pretty much fried it." He held it so Fowler could see, it was still smoking.

"Sure thing." Fowler laughed, "You ok Jemina?"

Jemina had walked to a secluded part of the room and just stared at the floor. She had felt this way before when she battled depression; it made her feel hollow and empty, like something tearing her heart apart. She had spent many a night alone in her room crying for an unknown reason, praying that this senseless emptiness that caused her pain would cease. It often did after all of her tears had been spilled, as if the emptiness left with the tears to the point where it became bearable, where she could then go to sleep. She had also felt this way when she shot Knockout, it wasn't as bad but she felt it none the less.

The lights began dimming as Fowler walked over to her, Optimus would have joined him but he was a smidgen too big to fit where Jemina stood, "Hey you ok?" Fowler honestly didn't know what to do, Jemina simply nodded. Her hair was down in front of her face so he couldn't read her facial expression, though if he could it was one of deep pain, but he could hear her labored breaths, like one trying to suppress tears.

They all simply stood there for a minute in silence, even Miko, while Jemina stood there trying to gather her thoughts. _She nearly lost herself, again. She nearly left Jayce alone,_ again _! She wasn't scared of death, what did death hold on her? But she was scared of leaving Jayce alone, alone in a world where they knew practically no one. If she had been by herself, if Jayce wasn't here, she probably wouldn't feel this way. But Jayce was here and he had already lost his entire family, she couldn't leave him alone._ Jemina blinked away the awaiting tears and looked up at Fowler, she knew what she had to do. "There is something you can do for me Fowler." Jemina had said it so quietly that Fowler almost missed it.

Fowler took a step towards her, "And what might that be?"

Jemina looked him straight in the eyes, "Find my parents."

Fowler took a step back, "But you said you know where they were? Why do you…"

"I never said I knew where they were, I simply said that they were never really home."

By know everyone was confused, and Optimus was very worried. He knew that this was an incredibly touchy subject for Jemina. "Jemina I don't know if I can. I've already said that I've searched the government computers and found nothing. I don't know how I could…"

Jemina cut him off sending him an ice cold glare, _the government's people were the last ones to see her parents so they were going to help to find them._ "I can help you narrow down where to search. Look Fowler, if today was any indication of what I will be put through I need to make sure that Jayce will be taken care of, and that starts with finding my parents."

"Ok, but where do I even begin?" This was going to be a long day.

Jemina walked up to the platform where every human except Fowler, who was following Jemina up, was situated. She went straight for her backpack and opened it up. She then proceeded to pull out a blue folder marked 'confidential' then take some papers out. She honestly didn't know why she always carried these around, maybe it was fear of losing her only hope of finding her parents. "Here." She said simply, handing the papers to Fowler.

By now every human and 'bot alike were curious and so huddled around Fowler to read what the papers said. Jemina honesty didn't care anymore, she just wanted her parents found or confirmed dead. Preferably in every way the former, but if it wasn't so then she could begin adjusting things so that Jayce was provided for, she sat down on the couch and rested her head on the back rest. Throughout the span of a few minutes she heard the sounds of surprised gasps, an 'oh my,' and gears whirring so the 'bots could focus on the words. Fowler set the papers down on the table and took a seat next to it. "Jemina, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"I don't want your pity Fowler I just want to know what happened to my parents." Jemina replied while staring at the wall with unblinking eyes, something that was beginning to creep Miko out.

"I'll see what I can do." With that he got up and left, grabbing Raf's laptop before he left. He now had a whole new reason to find something, anything, on the Archer family.

Once Fowler left Jayce ran over to his sister and they embraced, neither letting go for fear that they would lose the other. "I'm sorry Jayce. I'm sorry I almost left you." Jemina said through tears. Neither moved for several minutes, no one made a sound the whole time. Everyone was still trying to digest what they had just read when they heard a sound. They all looked over to Jemina who rocking slightly with Jayce in her arms humming 'Blessings' by Laura Story, "And what if trials of this life; the rain, the storms, the hardest nights; are Your mercies in disguise." She concluded.

Ratchet let out a sigh then slowly turned to the computer while Miko, Raf and Jack went to their guardians. Raf sat on Bee's shoulder while he just stood there and Optimus did likewise. They both had been through a lot in the war for Cybertron and both had suffered great losses, they knew that they had to work through this themselves but that didn't mean that they couldn't be there for them. "Alright you," Jemina said with a smile, whipping Jayce's face with her shirt, "No more tears. Go play with Raf and Bumblebee, go be a kid."

Jayce got down and ran over to Bee who picked him up and set him on his other shoulder before walking off **:So what do you want to do?:** Jemina could hear Bee asking as they left down the hallway. Jemina herself got up from the couch and took in a deep breath.

"I'm going on recon in western Montana. Do you wish to come?" Optimus offered, maybe it would help get her mind off of her parents.

Jemina replied with a weak smile, "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Here's the Energon locator," Ratchet handed Optimus something, "Come back safe." With that Optimus and Jemina walked through the ground bridge. "Oh, boy." Ratchet muttered, shaking his head as he returned to the computer.

* * *

 **Optimus** and Jemina wandered through the sparse wood neither saying anything for a few minutes. "Uh, Optimus?"

"Yes Jemina." He looked down at the distraught human girl, yet somehow she was more than that. She wasn't just a human but he didn't know what.

"I think the Energon is behind us."

Optimus look at his scanner, it didn't find anything, "Well I don't scan anything but it wouldn't hurt to check." They turned around and began walking again. Sure enough Optimus soon received a faint Energon signature, "How did you know it was behind us?"

"I felt it behind me not in front of me." Jemina explain with a shrug, she really was a girl of simple answers especially if she was feeling down. They walked a few more minutes and the wind began picking up, it was cold but not terribly so. Jemina closed her eyes and breathed in the child air, oh how she missed the frigid winters of Idaho. Winter was not meant to be an average of fifty to sixty degrees.

"Are you warm enough Jemina?" Optimus asked, he always heard the children complaining with the temperature dropped below fifty degrees.

Jemina laughed, "I'm perfectly fine, I like the cold. Unlike Jack, Miko, and Raf, I grew up in temperatures colder than this. In fact, until I turned fourteen I never knew a summer over seventy degrees. As far as I'm concerned, we begin planting seeds in this temperature."

Optimus shook his head, she was one crazy human but it was a good crazy. They reached a small clearing and found small blue rocks littering the ground, Optimus then opened a com link, "Optimus to base, we have found the source of the energy blips. Prepare for excavation." A ground bridge opened and Bee, Bulk, and Arcee came through while Jemina went back to base.

They spent the remainder of the time helping the Autobots with the Energon, though being humans there wasn't much they could do save staying out of the way. To help keep the kids, namely Miko, stay out of the way Jemina began teaching them a new card game, Crazy Canasta. It was going well when Ratchet announced, "It's six o' clock, you kids should be returning home."

"Ah man." Miko pouted.

Bulkhead laughed, "Come on Miko, we're all taking a short break. Besides you've got school tomorrow."

"Kill me now." Miko joked as she hopped into Bulkhead.

Bee, Raf, and Jayce left next, then Jack and Arcee. "Continue monitoring the Energon deposit, I will return soon." With that he transformed into a red and blue semi and opened his door for Jemina.

"Thanks." Jemina said as she got herself buckled in.

"My pleasure." Optimus replied, and had he been in bot mode he would have been smiling. They spent the entire trip in silence, not an uncomfortable silence but one of enjoying another's presence without the use of words. Jemina was only of the only humans, or 'bots come to think of it, that he had meet that didn't need to continually be saying something. If something came to mind and she thought it important enough to share then she would, but she never talked just for the sole purpose of talking.

In a short time they reached Jemina's house and found Bee sitting in the driveway. "Thanks again Optimus, for everything. See ya tomorrow." With that she ran to the front door and unlocked it, Jayce soon followed her inside.

* * *

 **The** next two days were spent collecting the Energon that Optimus and Jemina had found. By the second day they had most of it, it was merely cleanup that was left. It had, unfortunately, been a relatively small deposit but a little was still better than none. Everyone was relaxing a bit while Optimus and Jemina were somewhere else working on her powers when the proximity alarms went off. "Is it 'cons?" Asked Arcee.

Ratchet looked at the computer before turning off the alarms, "No, it's just Fowler."

"Is everything alright in here?" Optimus asked returning with Jemina on his shoulder.

Ratchet nodded, "It's just Fowler."

As soon as he finished the last word the elevator opened up, "Prime, where's Jemina?" Optimus pointed to his shoulder, "Oh, didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Was her one word reply.

"Well, I have some good news. I found someone who might know where your parents are."

Jemina nearly jumped out of her skin for joy, "Really? Where is he?"

"I have a meeting set up for later today, I actually came to get you. When I mentioned I was searching for your parents he practically demanded that he see you." Fowler shook his head, "The guy never changes."

"Do you know him?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, we went to boot camp together then had a few missions. Haven't see him in years though."

"If it isn't too much trouble I would like to accompany Jemina on this."

"I don't see why not as long as you stay a semi." Fowler shrugged. "We leave now."

"How long is the trip?" Jemina asked.

Fowler stopped mid-step, "What?"

""I want to know how long it will take to get there and back." Jemina explained.

"Oh, didn't think about that." Jemina shot him a 'really?' look, "Um, could you guy possibly bridge us there?" Fowler asked.

Ratchet replied turning to the controls, "I don't see why not, though I will need coordinates."

"Oh right." Fowler supplied the coordinates and the bridge flared to life.

"Can I come with?" Jayce asked his sister while not wanting to let her go.

She shook her head, "I don't think so. Besides, you can have a lot more fun here with the 'bots and Raf."

His grip tightened, "But I don't want you to go."

"I'll be fine. I've always come back right? And this time I'll have Optimus with me." She said slipping out of his grip, "I'll be back soon, promise." They then drove through the ground bridge.

* * *

 **They** came out a few mile to the south of the base where the man was located and arrived in less than five minutes. "Identification." The man at the front gate said. Fowler handed him his identification and they were waved through. Presently they arrived at a long, one story, rectangular building. "We're here."

Jemina was getting herself unbuckled when the Prime spoke, "I will wait out here for you. Contact me if you need me."

"I will, thanks." Jemina answered with a smile then disappeared inside the base

"Agent Fowler! Long time no see." A tall fair skinned man stood and he and Fowler exchanged handshakes. He then turned his attention to Jemina, "So your it…have to say, not quite what I was expecting."

Jemina looked confused, "Huh?"

"Uh, nothing. Please sit down this could take a while." Jemina did as she was told and sat. The man let out a breath, "I'm Marley Bowler."

Jemina though for a second, Bowler…the name sounded familiar but… "M. Bowler! You're the one who left that letter!"

"Yes I am." Bowler nodded in agreement.

"That's the whole reason I found him." Fowler put in.

Jemina then glared at him, "So where's my parents?"

"Ah, yes. That's a bit more complicated…" The man looked sheepish and regretful.

"Then uncomplicated it." Jemina snapped back.

"She always like this?" Bowler asked Fowler.

"Actually this is pretty good. You should have seen her when we first met." Fowler grimaced at the memory.

Bowler raised an eyebrow, "Well where do you want me to begin?"

Jemina crossed her arms and the lights flickered a bit, "The beginning would be nice, like where exactly are my parents?"

Bowler looked at the lights with a nervous eye, "I suspect they are at home."

"Uhu, and I'm a Klingon." She wasn't buying it.

"No, I mean. Oh, Silas I'm gonna kill you." Bowler mumbled as he buried his head in his hands. "Ok look, several months ago I was assigned to go undercover to Mech. They were building something, something big. I didn't realize what it was at first, actually I didn't know what it was until a week before they were going to activate it."

"Well what was it and what does it have to do with my parents?" The lights practically went out, she was seething.

"It had to do more with you than your parents really. See, I figured out that they, Mech, had made some kind of interdimensional scanner." He began explaining.

"Wait, interdimensional? As in multiple dimensions and all that SI-FI stuff?" Fowler asked.

"Yes. Believe me, I was as skeptical as you are when I first heard of it. Originally they found nothing, they were beginning to think that they hadn't actually accomplished what they had wanted to. They were getting ready to pull the plug when they picked up two blips on their scanners, they explored it farther and found it to be kind of power source. Well not a power source exactly but a massive ball of living energy. They continued scanning and found that the energy was connected to a person and that person controlled the energy. It fluxed, sometimes spiking to an incredibly high level, and changed according to the will of the person. After determining that the second blip was far stronger than the first they began building a machine. An interdimensional teleporter to bring the person here, to this dimension." He paused for a second.

"So Silas wanted to this person so he could use them?" Jemina asked, a scowl still very prevalent on her face.

"Yes. They built the machine then…" He was suddenly cut off.

Jemina practically jumped out of her chair, "They built the machine and brought _that_ person here while you did nothing to stop it!"

"I couldn't! I did what I could to slow down the project but they were so earnest in getting it built there wasn't much I could do! When they brought _you_ here I destroyed the computer that would have given them all the information on you. Where you landed, who you are, and such. I meant to find you then send you back but the teleporter exploded, apparently it teleported more than just you and over loaded it's systems."

"Then can't you just rebuild it?" Jemina spat venomously.

"I'm afraid we can't. Most of the key material that were used for the teleportation proses were destroyed in the resulting explosion. Those materials are/were so rare that they barely had enough to build it the first time, there's no way they could build it again."

Jemina took a breath and returned some light to the room before replying, "So, basically you teleported me and my brother here while my parents are back at home?" She didn't want to think about what her parents were doing, if anything she still felt guilty about leaving them even though she knew that there was nothing she could have done about it.

"Yes, you say that your brother was teleported too?"

"Yeah, I was holding him when the world went white and I landed here." She was still glaring at him.

Bowler nodded, "So does he have the same…"

"No, I believe that that was my mother you were picking up thank heavens. So why did I find papers saying that my parents were MIA?"

"Ah, those. Well, see. I knew I couldn't send you back so I came up with those, and everything else in that file. I decided that you would need some protection from Mech so I put nothing into the government computes and destroyed any and all evidence that you existed. Not even my superiors know of you."

"So you lied to me?! You made me believe my parents were dead, or worse?!" Jemina shouted.

"And you sent me on a wild goose hunt for something that never existed?! You do realize that I spent days trying to come up with anything that a Jemina Archer existed!" Fowler too was shouting.

While Bowler had been expecting something akin to this reaction he was still surprised by the intensity of their reactions, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

They heard a crackling noise and Fowler looked over at Jemina to see her hands were visibly dancing with energy, "You could have come and told me! You could have been man enough to say it to my face in the first place! Not sneak around like a coward and try to hide!" She stood up out of the chair.

"I'm sorry I…" Bowler didn't know what to say.

"You know what, just don't. Don't even try. I forgive you for bringing me here, that wasn't your fault, and I forgive you for not telling me, at least you told me now. But I don't want to hear any more." She turned around and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Bowler called after her.

Jemina didn't look back, her brow knitted in a tight knot, "Back home, I accepted long that I would probably never see my parents again. But I'm going back to my brother and the new family I've made." With that she slammed the door closed.

"I feel sorry for whoever really gets on her bad side." Bowler looked around the room. It was dark, the main reason being that five out of the six lights that were in the room lay shattered on the floor. The only light that survived was a fortunate table lamp. He whistled, "Care to explain what's happened since she's been here in this dimension?"

Fowler rubbed his temple, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

 **Jemina** ran out of the base and back to Optimus on the verge of tears. He opened the door and she got in, "Where is Agent Fowler?"

"He'll be out later I assume. Can we please just go home?" She said it so quietly that any human would have missed it, thankfully Optimus wasn't human.

That was the first time that he had heard her called the base 'home.' He wanted to ask her what had happened, though judging by her currant state thought better of it. "Ratchet, open a ground bridge to the previous coordinates." The Prime drove out of the base and towards the ground bridge.

Once they were through Jemina got out, went to the elevator and went up to the roof. She needed some time alone to sort things out. "Optimus, do I dare ask?" Ratchet asked coming over after seeing Jemina leave again in such a hurry.

"Even if you did I could not give you answers." Optimus said in a sad tone.

Miko came over to the platforms rail, "Wonder what happened that got her so worked up?"

"The loss of someone you love is a powerful thing Miko, one I fear Jemina and Jayce must learn at an early age. What are you kids still doing here?" Optimus asked.

"We didn't want to go home until Jemina came back." Raf explained.

"I do not think that speaking to her would be the wisest thing to do at the moment." Optimus informed, "You kids should go home for the night." The kids left with their guardians, Jayce leaving because he didn't want to be bored, and left Ratchet and Optimus standing in the main bay. Ratchet sent Optimus an apologetic glance then returned to his computer while Optimus himself found a crate and sat down.

* * *

 **Jemina** was sitting on the roof with her legs dangling over the side, she had once been afraid of heights but no longer was. If anything the space between the ground and the sky seemed so welcoming; if she could only fly she would have that space to herself, well mostly to herself. Such was the way her mind wandered, sometimes remembering her parents, sometimes thinking of this new world she was in, sometimes wondering if her parents were alright, and sometimes wishing she would just get long term amnesia and forget this whole thing. She knew it was all wishful thinking and she would have to play the hand she was dealt, she just wished she would be handed a wildcard to take some of this pain away.

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder she had been so lost in thought, judging by the size it was probably Jack, so when she turned around she was more than a little startled. There stood in front of her a man in his late twenties, early thirties. He had dark blue almost black hair, short in the front but went to his ears in the back, with startling blue eyes. He wore a black turtleneck with a blue, red, and white jacket; the sleeves and the topmost part of the jacket were an Optimus red, the middle section was a deep blue while the bottom of the jacket was white. He had white jeans, though they weren't quite jeans, and knee high boots, which were the same blue with a section of white in the middle and black soles and toe. Overall he was _cute? Handsome? Not bad?_

Jemina shook her head, why would she think that of someone she never met? She never had those thoughts before, even with guys she did know, so it was rather foreign and a bit frightening. I mean sure she had had a crush when she was like, what, seven? But this was the only time and she had never felt anything remotely similar since. She really wasn't one on the lookout for guys, she ignored them and they ignored her relationally, it was an unspoken rule. "Uh, I'm sorry…but who are you?"

The man smiled a little, that smile looked familiar. "I am Optimus Prime." Came the more humanized voice of _Optimus Prime._

Jemina's eyes widened, this was Optimus? _What in Primus happened?!_ "W-what?"

Again Optimus smiled, "I created this holoform when we came to this planet, but had not need of it until now."

"I'm sorry Optimus, but I don't understand." She truly was confused.

"All Cybertronians are able to create a second form outside of their vehicle mode. It is much like a, a hologram. I believe that is what humans call it, but much more real. We are able to see, touch, and hear through our holoforms." Optimus tried explaining.

Jemina nodded slowly, _so it's like the EMH from Startrek. A little creepy but I've experienced worse._ "Is everything ok?"

"I should be asking you that question." Optimus came over and sat next to Jemina.

"I think I'll be fine, I just need time." Jemina looked at the setting sun again.

"I understand…care to share anything? I've learned that sometimes it helps to relieve the pain."

"Hmmm…well I learned why I'm here."

"I do not understand." Optimus stated bluntly though caringly.

"Well, I'm from a different dimension. It explains a lot, I had halfway thought of it myself but thought it too farfetched. See, apparently it happened like this…" Jemina then told him everything that had happened while Optimus just sat there and listened.

He was exceedingly upset when he learned that it was Mech that had caused her all this pain, who had torn her and her brother away from their parents. He also knew now that his suspensions that Mech had wanted Jemina were confirmed and they, he, would have to be more watchful of Jemina. He wouldn't let them take her from her brother, not while his spark still beat in his chasee. They sat there for a few minutes longer before Optimus spoke, "Do you always like sitting at the edge of large drop offs?"

Jemina looked up at him, a bit startled from his question, "Sometimes, I'm not afraid of heights if that's what you're asking. Why? Are you?"

A small frown crept across the Primes face, "I am not afraid but I cannot say I am particularly fond of high ground."

Jemina suppressed a laugh, "What happened, you've been thrown off a cliff one to many times? Besides, how do you win a war without getting the advantage of high ground every once in a while?" Optimus didn't know how to answer either so he just let out a small laugh instead. "Hey, I actually got you to laugh and not just smile."

"Indeed you did." Optimus agreed, he had not felt this care free in eons.

"I should probably be getting home, I need to get my brother to bed."

"Do you need a lift?" Optimus asked playfully.

Jemina looked at him with a stern face though her eyes betrayed her delight, "What are you expecting me to do? Walk home?"

"If that is the case I suggest you get walking." Optimus retorted playfully.

Jemina gave his a light punch in the arm before standing up and walking towards the elevator, when she looked back Optimus was gone. She shook her head and went down the elevator to find him already in his alt mode. Though she still felt pain and sorrow it was lighter, she knew that she wasn't alone and that she was cared for. She only hoped that her parents would feel that too.

* * *

 **Somewhere** a mother was crying. She had just lost her children, they had simply vanished into thin air without a trace. The police were still searching but the searches were dwindling down, soon they would be nothing more than faces in the missing child section in the newspapers. Her husband sat next to her doing his best to comfort her, though fighting his own battle inside. They had cried for days, he had cried for days. The man who had only truly cried three times since he became a man, each time was when he lost someone close to him, and now he had lost his children.

A sudden gust of wind hit their house, a storm had been raging for the past week and today was no different. The parents did not feel it though, they hardly registered it as it mimicked what they felt inside so clearly. The husband reached for a tissue to give to his wife but grabbed a paper instead, _that had not been there before,_ he picked it up and looked at it. It was loose leaf paper, the kind of paper his daughter used in school, _when she had been in school_. He thought. As he looked at it closer he found his daughter's writing on it, "Jeremiah 29:11, 'For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.'" He read it then read it again, this could be no coincidence. He set it down and his wife took it and read it, "It's a sign Jared. It's a sign that He's watching over them." The wife spoke between her tears.

"I know Madeline. I know." He looked out the window into the clouds where they were beginning to break apart, providing a gap in the storm before it started again. The parents felt lighter, like a great weight lifted off of their chest. Their children were safe and cared for, that's all that mattered. They would see Jemina and Jayce again, someday.

* * *

So I hope this chapter helped to explain the why and how of Jemina being there, and anything of confusion, sorry it was kinda fluffy it just happened. So can you guess who Marley Bowler was in Mech? Also, the picture I based Optimus off of was found on pintrist, I honestly have no idea it was by but I'm trying to give them the credit not me. But if you find it it has a cartoonish style Optimus and Ratchet. Sorry to whoever created it or posted it I can't give you name accreditation. I tried. :P

 **XxWolfMan95xX-** You have your pairing. I figured out a way to make it work and I'm loving it, thanks for the push in that direction or else it probably wouldn't have happened :) Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated anything in forever but let me explain...My family and I were headed down to California for my counsin's wedding. That's all fine in itself but when we were passing through Utah we became apart of a car vs semi accident. My mom's femer was shoved through her pelvis, efectivly shattering it; my brother recieved a nasty gash across the forhead, but he's fine past thet, and my dad got a little beaten up, but he escape with the lest amount of injuries. Then there's me, I have some bruising on the stomach and a fractured vertabre. (The hospital has internet but it wouldn't let me onto fanfiction, which is just stupid.) So I very neary died from intrenal bleeding, it was a merical that I survived, and the rest of my family could have been decapitated had the trailer we hit been anything but a FedEx trailer. Why you ask? Well FedEx trailers have a metal box that drops down between the trailers, and we hit that box. Most trailers don't have that so anyother trailer that we would've hit would have kill my family. I would have survived it because I was laying down, hence the reason why I have a fractured vertabre, but the car could have been stuck under the truck and I would have died of internal bleeding or I could have just lost the will to live. But that didn't happen and PRAISE GOD my family's alive. So I'm going to be out of school for a while and I dropped my college class so I will have more time to write. I've been writing while I've been down I just couldn't update. Also, I'm not going to put up all of the chapters I wrote all at once, talk about a brain overload, but I will post a new chapter everyother day starting today(and that's for all my stories untill I've reached the last chapter that I've writen). So here's my increadible sad excuse, blame the hospital inernet. Though I have to say the hospital itself was really good and the food wasn't half bad, could use a bit better lunch menu but whatever. Sorry I haven't written much for this story but I haven't really had the umph to write this story recently but I will try and get back on a pattern. :)

 **READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE AVENGERS POLL!** So the 'yays have it in the vote body though it was a tie in the population body, sorry I'm taking a gov. class so some of the lingo has gotten into my vocabulary. As I saw it both sides deserve what they asked for so I came up with a compromise, and no I didn't ask Henry Clay for help. I will write a separate story for the Avengers crossover, this will follow the story I am currently writing and I will put chapters into as the story proceeds. I hope to have the 'first' chapter up shortly. Details will be explained in the story but the title is When Worlds Collide: The Transformers and Avengers. I hope both sides of the argument are pleased with this and enjoy this chapter.

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **Cutie Kyuubi**

Hey! So you've got the crossover. I wont spoil anything but it's going to be a while before she actually meets the Avengers as a collective.

 **unicron1000**

You are ever so welcome, and thank you for reading!

 **XxWolfMan95xX**

:) Nah, I could be kinder. :) :P

 **Guest (Fan)**

No I'm not abandoning this story. The note at the beginning of this chapter should explain my long absence.

* * *

 **Since** Jemina's meeting with Marley Bowler and Optimus coming to why she was here, there was always some 'bot near. She knew why, it was to make sure that Silas didn't kidnap her, but she still wished for time alone. This was why she hadn't called for a pick up this morning, she had left a message, though, letting them know that she wouldn't be there. Since her coming here she hadn't spent much time with her brother and thought it was high time to do so. "Hey Jemina, why aren't we going to base?"

"I thought you and I could spend some time together, or is that a problem?"

Jayce smiled, "Nope! What are we going to do though?"

Jemina reached in her closet and grabbed something long, and thin wrapped in a sock sleeve before grabbing a target, "Shooting, go get your shoes on." Jayce ran off to do what he was told while Jemina took the target outside before returning inside to grab something else.

Jayce opened the back slider and a black shot passed him, "Aja!" Jayce and Jemina spent the next few minutes chasing the dog around the yard before finally getting her back inside.

"Alright, you got your bow Jayce?" He nodded and held up his compound bow, "Good, now remember not to fire until I say ok." Again he nodded his head. She and Jayce than nocked an arrow, "Fire at will." Jemina said, repeating the command that her first, and only, archery teacher had used. She took a breath in and let it out as she let the arrow go. It soared through the air and hit the target, just shy of the bullseye. She smiled, it wasn't perfect but that just left room for improvement.

She and Jayce did archery for half an hour or so, until Jayce's arms were tired then went inside. It was passed noon so Jemina made a Quesada and they ate. Afterwards they played with hot wheels, had sword fights, and played Startrek Enterprise, Jayce _loved_ the food dispenser. Around two-thirtyish they went back outside and began shooting again.

* * *

 **Optimus** passed the floor in the base, he was downright worried. Jemina had called to say that neither she nor Jayce would be coming to base that day. He knew that he shouldn't be so, but he couldn't convince himself that she would be fine. "Optimus, calm down. Jemina is more than capable to care for herself." Ratchet said looking nervously at the Prime.

"I know old friend, but ever since learning of Mech's involvement in Jemina's being here…I've grown increasingly concerned." Optimus said stopping his passing for the moment. All of the Autobots knew, he had told them after his increasing watch over Jemina, but the kids were still oblivious to it.

Ratchet laughed, "Optimus, she will be fine."

Optimus nodded, "I know, I'm going on patrol."

Ratchet just nodded at the Prime as he transformed and drove away, _and the children call me overprotective and worried._

By the time Optimus completed his patrol it was well into the afternoon. _I'll just drop by to make sure that Jemina is ok_ , Optimus though. He drove into her neighborhood and pulled into the driveway, then activated his holoform. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door, nothing. He tried again, and again, got the same answer. This time he tried pushing the little button next to the door, he heard a sound echo throughout the house but still received no answer. He was about to call Ratchet when he heard a faint _twang!_ Then not a second later a _thwack!_ He listened for a minute and heard the _twang!_ And _thwack!_ Again. _What the…_ he walked over to the fence but couldn't see over, not in this form at least. "Jemina? Jemina?" Optimus called out.

Jemina had heard him and walked over to the gate, "I'm over hear Optimus."

He walked over to her then gave her a questioning glance, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Optimus, I merely wanted to spend a day with my brother." Jemina all but laughed.

"I see, what is so funny?" He didn't appreciate being laughed at for no reason.

Jemina out on a straight face, "Just the thought of you worrying because I wasn't going to be at the base for the day is all."

"I was merely concerned for your wellbeing, with Mech after you…"

"Its fine Optimus really, in all honesty I really just wanted to get away from Ratchet for a day so I decided to spend it with my brother."

"Ah." The realization clicked in his mind, then he began to laugh to. "May I ask what you doing with that?" Optimus asked pointing to the bow in her hand.

"Oh, this?" She held up the bow, "This is a bow. My brother and I were just shooting."

"What were you shooting at?" He asked.

"A target, what else? Come on, I'll show you." She led Optimus through the gate into the backyard.

"Jemina, who's that?" Jayce asked his sister having never seen Optimus' holoform before.

"This is Optimus, it's a holoform." She thought for a moment, "It's like a touchable hologram."

"Oh…is everything ok?" He asked.

Jemina nodded, "Everything's fine. He just wanted to know what we were doing, you want to show him?"

"Sure." Jayce said happily. He knocked and arrow, drew back, aimed, then fired. While not completely missing the target he didn't quite hit the circles in the center. "Jemina's better than I am." He said with a frown, as if the thought of his ten year older sister being better than him at something was humiliating.

"Well I have been doing it for longer." She said with a smile. Jayce just shrugged.

"So why do you do this? The bow seems much too large to just carry around." Optimus asked, thoroughly confused as to what the point was besides hitting the target.

"Well I do it for fun. Though a lot of people use it for hunting, and some use it for sporting challenges, like the Olympics."

"I thought that the Olympics where for more, active sports."

Jemina shook her head, "No, there's an Olympics for just about everything. Except for American football, that has an Olympics all in itself. You want to learn?"

Optimus looked at her then at the bow which she held out to him, _sure, why not?_ "I don't see why not."

"Ok step one, are you right handed or left handed?" Jemina asked.

"Uhhh…" He had never thought of it before, was there a difference?

"Well, this is a right handed bow so you can use that. Now hold it with your left hand." Jemina instructed.

Optimus shot her a confused look, "You just said that it was a right handed bow?"

"I know, archery is backwards. You hold with your left and you draw with your right." He just shook his head and held the bow in his left hand. "Good, except that you have it upside down." She then switched it and it fit into the shape of his hand better. "Ok, so the next part is nocking the arrow. You take the arrow, put it on the string with the odd feather sticking out, then you pull it back until you hear a click." Optimus did as he was told and soon had the arrow on the string, it was weird being the one to receive the orders or instructions instead of giving them. "Now you pull back on the string and aim at the target."

"Uh, Jemina? How do I aim the bow?" Optimus asked with a bashful face.

Jemina raised an eyebrow as in a look of surprise, "You have guns for hands at times yet you can't aim a bow?"

"We have guidance systems built in to help us aim and I do not see one on this bow."

"Uh-ha, yeah." Jemina laughed, "That's because I learned without all of the fancy gismos, I do it old style. Which is funny considering the bow type."

"What is the bow type and why is there a difference?"

"What I use, what you're using, is called a recurve. A traditional style bow and besides a long bow, one of the oldest styles. Most people put sightings on the bows they use, especially if it's an old style such as this. They greatly help you aim but it's not as fun and really hard to use if you learned how to sight the old way." Jayce got tired of his sister yammering so collected his arrows from the target and began firing again.

"I see that Jayce uses a different style bow, what is it?" Optimus was now very intrigued, and being a librarian history had always fascinated him, and so the bow being one of the older style weapons of Earth was interesting, especially considering that they were still in use today. On Cybertron as soon as a piece of technology was outdated it was completely forgotten about and left to dust in the Iacon records.

Jayce pulled back another arrow, aimed, then fired. It went high and stuck in the top corner of the bag, where he had a small cluster growing, "Try aiming more towards the left corner Jayce, remember to move your shots if they are clustering off target. And as for his bow type, it's a compound. The newer of the types. Both he and my parents had compounds, there easier to hold once their pulled back."

"So why don't you use them if they are easier?" He knew of no Cybertronian that would have chosen an older weapon over a newer easier weapon.

Jemina shrugged, "I like the challenge I guess. When I learned I learned on a recurve so I grew partial to that. Also the compound is, um, top heavy I guess, the recurve is lighter is what I'm trying to get at and easier to hold. So as for the aiming, you aim down the arrow. Point the tip where you want it to go."

Optimus pointed it towards the center of the middle circle and released. It soared over the target and hit the fence with a _thunk!_ "I think my aiming is very off."

"Don't worry about it, it just takes practice. Try aiming a foot or so below where you want it to hit."

That just sounded so backwards, "Why?"

"Because archery is wired, which is what makes it fun. Go ahead and nock another." So he did and repeated the proses except aiming lower this time.

* * *

 **Arcee** and Jack were pulling up to his house having just gotten back from school. "Why are we coming to your house first?" Arcee asked.

Jack rolled his eyes and explained, "Because I need to grab a change of clothes, my shirt is sticky from Miko spilling her soda all over it." He ran inside and came back a minute later, "There now we can go."

"Go where Jack?" Came a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey mom. Got off of work early?" Jack asked nervously.

"No, it's my break and I wanted to grab some dinner before I left for my other shift. So where are you going?"

"To a friend's house." Jack said wanting this conversation to be over.

She nodded, "Well alright, don't stay out late." Then then heard a _thunk!_ And a high pitched squeal. "What in heaven's name was that?"

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from Jemina's house." They ran over, Jack pushing Arcee, and shouted to see if Jemina was ok. June Darby went over to the fence to see if she could see over while Jack stood next Arcee.

"Optimus is here, looks like he's in his holoform though." Arcee said absentmindedly.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked. He had noticed Optimus in the driveway but…

"A holoform is like a projected image that we can see, touch, and hear through. Sadie is my holoform." She explained.

"Oh," That made sense, kind of.

June was getting ready to yell over the fence to see if Jemina was alright when she heard laughter coming over the fence. "Nice shot." That was clearly Jemina.

"I hit it, I did not mean to, it just…" Arcee and Jack could tell that sounded like Optimus, and he sounded horrified, though to June it just sounded like a man, _maybe it was her father? No, probably not_.

"It's dead!" Someone else, Jayce cried out in excitement.

June's face paled at that, "What?! Who's dead?" She yelled.

The laughter suddenly stopped and they heard a gate open, "Oh. Hey Jack, Mrs. Darby, Ar…What are you doing here?"

"We heard a squeal and so we decided to make sure you were ok, are you ok?" June asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Jemina said with a smile.

"What was that squeal?" Jack asked.

Jayce came trotting over with a bundle in his arms and a stick sticking out, "A bird. It's dead now." He said with a goofy grin as he handed it to Jemina.

She took it and pulled the stick out, an arrow they realized, and handed it to Jayce, "Can you go wash this off for me?"

"Sure." With that he walked back into the backyard and went through the slider. Optimus then decided to see what was going on.

He walked out to the front yard and saw Jemina, Jack, Mrs. Darby, and Arcee standing there, well in Arcee's case she was more like sitting there. "Is everything alright? I didn't hit anything else did I?"

Jemina laughed, "No, it was just the bird. Jack and Mrs. Darby heard it squeal so came over to make sure we were alright." She explained and Optimus nodded in understanding.

"So who's this Jemina? I don't think I've seen him before." Mrs. Darby asked.

Jack looked embarrassed, "Mom?!"

Jemina laughed again, her mother would have said the same thing. Though she would have been teasing her about it by this point, "This is O-Orion." She had very nearly said Optimus but managed to correct it before anything drastic happened. But it wasn't until after she had said Orion that she realized that that was his name before he became a Prime, _dang it!_

"Hello, I'm Orion Pax." He shook Mrs. Darby's hand, playing along with Jemina. He looked at Jemina with a questioning glance which she missed as she was too busy kicking herself to notice. _Did she actually know that Orion was his original name or was it just a lucky guess?_

"I'm June Darby, nice to meet you." June said returning the handshake, "Well I have to get back to work, nice meting you."

They stood there in silence for a minute before Jack spoke, "You look wired Optimus."

"Is there something wrong with my holoform?" Optimus asked looking himself over, he thought he had checked everything.

"No. It's just, I'm used to seeing you as a giant alien robot, not a human."

"Oh," Optimus said with a nod.

Jack looked at the bird Jemina was taking to the trash, "So how did you hit that?"

"I was teaching him to shoot a recurve when the bird flew in the way." Jemina explained. Optimus reddened as she said that which just made her laugh more, "Optimus it's fine, really. It's just a dumb bird."

"I know, but still. I didn't want to shoot anything." Optimus said.

Jayce came running out of the house, "It's clean. And I brought everything else inside too."

"Ok, thanks Jayce. Well are we going to base?" Jemina asked.

Optimus looked at her with his brow scrunched, "I thought you wanted to be away from Ratchet?"

"I do, but I can practice my powers better there. Besides, I think you need a shrink. You looked like you were going to keel over when you hit that bird, its bird Optimus." Jemina said trying to hide a laugh.

"Race you there?" Jack asked then paused for a moment, "That is if you and Arcee are up to it."

Optimus and Jemina looked at each other and smile, "You're on." Jemina said grabbing Jayce and hoping inside of Optimus' cab. As soon as they left Jasper Arcee and Optimus were putting the petal to the metal. The landscape whizzed by them, all of it becoming a blur. Optimus reached the base first by a good five seconds. "Dang it." Jack laughed, "I thought for sure that Arcee would win."

Arcee transformed and laughed, "No one can beat a Prime, no matter how hard they try."

* * *

 **Jemina** , Jayce, Jack, and Raf all were up on the platform. Raf and Jayce racing rc-cars, Jack was finishing homework and Jemina was who knows practicing her powers. Jemina had found the perfect way to annoy Ratchet, all you had to do was mess with the energy flow to his computers and cause them to fritz out. This is what she was curranty doing, "Dang Scraplets! This technology hasn't worked the same since…wait a minute, Jemina! I swear if you don't leave my computers alone I'll…" He left the threat hang in the air.

Jemina walked out from the hallway, "You'll what?" She held a cocky kind of smile like she knew something Ratchet didn't, and that drove him crazy.

"I'll-I'll-what are you hiding?" Ratchet asked wizening up to Jemina's smile.

She walked up to the platform, "Why should I tell you? I think I'll keep that a secret." With that she sat down and picked up the book she had been reading, _Robotech_.

Heavy, metal footsteps were heard coming from the hallway, "What is going on?" Came the deep voice of Optimus. He had seen Ratchet's distraught face.

"Jemina has been messing with the computers and now there is something she isn't telling me!" Ratchet cried like an overgrown child.

Optimus looked at Jemina curiously, "You have not yet told him of your new ability?"

"No," Jemina said with a smile, "Why should I? It'll be fun to leave him guessing."

"Well, will you at least tell me?" Jack asked, Raf and Jayce coming over becoming interested.

"No." She said defiantly crossing her arms, leaving them all hanging. Optimus just smiled and shook his head, helm, whatever.

"Ugh, you sound like my parents." Miko cried out, hoping out of Bulkhead.

Bulkhead looked confused, "Well, aren't they Japanese?"

"They may speak a different language, but you say the same things." Miko accused.

Bulkhead looked hurt, "Because we want the best for you. And that means making sure you go to school, not jail."

Jack had been leaning rail trying to get Jemina to spill whatever it was that she was hiding, "Uh-oh, what'd you do?"

"Jack!" Jemina cried, bobbing him upside the head, "Stay out of it." Jack just looked like a startled puppy at her for scolding him, "Forget it." She deadpanned, "I've scolded enough kids in my class to become immune to that." Jack then deflated, that always worked on his mom.

"Look Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a laborer-construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it." Bulkhead said, trying to get the point across.

Miko looked at him for a second, "I _love_ breaking stuff. I want to be just like you Bulk."

Bulkhead sighed, this was not going according to plan, "Why would you want to be like me when you can be a-a medic, like Ratchet?"

"I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse from the nation called…Greece." Ratchet called out, not really hearing what Bulkhead and Miko were talking about, "An ancient city, quite historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece huh? Oh, field trip." Bulkhead said, coming up with a way to get Miko to write her paper.

"Sweet." Miko fist pumped.

Ratchet fired up the ground bridge and the duo walked through, "Well..?" Jack asked Jemina.

"No. If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, no." Jemina answered with a smile.

"Where do you get to be so stubborn?" Raf asked.

"I'm a redneck, it's in my blood." She replied happily.

Optimus looked Jemina over, "I see your neck is light pink but nothing close to red, why do you call yourself a redneck?"

"Because that's just what my family is. We're very rural people, meaning we don't really care for the city, and stubbornness just comes with that." Jemina explained.

"Humans. Is there anything about you that makes any sense or is in the least bit logical?!" Ratchet asked, he did not care for the way Jemina was so sporadic. One moment she was the quietest, sweetest thing you knew, the next she was about to drive you up the wall, yet still quiet in a very eerie way.

She look up at Ratchet and smiled, "Oh, I'm sure there is but that's the fun of humanity. You don't know what will come next, or in other words, we like being illogical a good deal of the time. It makes life fun."

Ratchet held a look of bewilderment, then looked at Jack, "Do you agree with this?"

"Well…" He thought for a moment, "I decided that I'm going to stay out of this."

Ratchet let out a huff then continued monitoring, "Esh, I hate it when she goes alien like that. You should hear her and Iesha talk, you really would think they're aliens." Jayce said remembering one time he had entered into one of his sister's conversations with her fellow nerd. He never understood how someone could talk like that and still know they were human.

Jemina laughed and ruffled Jayce's hair, "Well I am. I even have the birth certificate to prove it, speaking of which I probably should go back and visit Tirol. When I left their treaty with Opterra was a bit shaky." Jayce laughed at her joke while everyone else just stood there in complete bewilderment. "Sorry, inside family joke."

"Oh," Was all Jack said.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge back." Bulkhead's voice came over the radio.

"Confirmed, ground bridge opening, now." Ratchet threw the switch.

Bulkhead and Miko came through, "What did you find?" Optimus asked.

"An un-mineable Energon source and a fresco of an Energon Harvester." Bulkhead informed.

"What?!" Ratchet said, "Where is it?"

"In a million pieces," Miko said which made Ratchet upset, "But I got a picture before it was smashed."

"Smashed? By who?" Optimus inquired.

"Well technically Bulk, but Breakdown threw him. So I would say it was both of them."

Optimus' eyes widened a bit, "A Decepticon also saw the fresco?"

"Yeah," Bulkhead said nervously.

"May I see the picture you took Miko?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure." Miko pulled out her phone and handed it to him. After a few minutes he had the picture up on the screens.

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester, a powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw Energon from any source."

Raf looked confused, "Greek gods knew Autobot's?"

"Raf, Greek gods never actually existed, except inside their heads." Jemina said blatantly.

Optimus shook his head, "No. The ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a Harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus," Jack looked worried, "If the Harvester removes Energon from anything, and you all have Energon pumping inside you…"

"In Decepticon hands, the Harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus agreed.

"See? You were a genius to total that painting." Miko exclaimed to Bulkhead.

Miko's not wrong." Arcee interrupted, "How can the 'cons find the Harvester without the fresco?"

Jemina scrunched her brow, "Don't you guys have photographic memories? Like, can't you just pull something out of a memory bank or something if you wanted to?"

 **:Yeah, so?:**

"Well Breakdown saw the fresco so he could just pull it out the whole Decepticon army could see it." Jemina explained.

"Were do we even begin looking for it?" Arcee asked.

Raf turned around to his computer, "With high-speed internet. If you do an image search for 'Greek god' and 'golden orb,' this pops up. It's in a museum."

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

Optimus nodded, "Contact Agent Fowler."

Ratchet contacted Agent Fowler and not two seconds later they got his answering machine, "You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "I hate taking to machines."

Jayce giggled, "That's the pot calling the kettle black." The rest of the kids couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the Harvester on our own."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. 'Confiscate'? As in steal museum property?" Jack asked flustered.

"That sounds…illegal." Raf said cautiously.

Jemina crossed her arms, "It's that or let the Decepticons steal it, with a lot less grace, and leave us hanging. Besides, I'm sure Ratchet can create a duplicate as a replacement."

"I must agree with Jemina, though I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the Harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary."

"And depending on how fast Breakdown got back to the Decepticon fleet…they could be on their way already." Jemina put in.

"Exactly, we must also act covertly."

Jack chuckled nervously, "Okay, n-no offence Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together."

"Well then why don't we go inside instead?" Jemina asked.

"Yeah," Miko agreed, "Were small enough to sneak in, and we're not a government secret."

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead thought out loud.

"Why not?" Jemina asked in Miko's place, "The only one of you who could even fit into the room where the Harvester is, is Arcee. Even then she couldn't get in and out without raising a lot of attention. Besides, I'll have their backs."

Optimus tried to reason with Bulkhead, "But it may be out best option Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

"Ok it's settled, we go!" Miko shouted with a fist pump.

"Is everyone aware of the plan?" Optimus asked.

There was a course of yes, "Jayce, I want you to stay here at base with Ratchet." Jemina told her brother.

He gave her a look of seriously, "But I never get to come!"

"And you won't until you turn at lest thirteen." Jemina said leaving him on the platform.

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yup." With that she and the others got onto the moving platform.

"Autobots, confirm position." Optimus' voice came through over the radio.

"Westward ho." Arcee confirmed.

 **:East side good.:**

"South side covered." Bulkhead acknowledged.

Optimus shut off his lights, "Maintain your guard. Jemina, Jack, Miko, Rafael I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the Harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base."

With that Ratchet fired up the ground bridge, "Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry, you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards."

"Shesh, you make this sound like a video game." Miko huffed. The went through the ground bridge and immediately entered into the room with the Harvester, "Opa!"

Optimus flashed his lights three time, "There's cameras, two of them." Jemina said looking up. Raf and Miko took a picture of the room then set their phones on top of the cameras. Jemina looked out the window as Raf and Miko were trying to move the Harvester out of the hand and saw something, more like someone, she had hoped never to see again. Her breath hitched and her heart stopped, "Ratchet, we have company."

"What kind of company?" He asked through the radio.

"Um, like Knockout company." Jemina said, barely over a whisper. She watched as Breakdown fired a missile at Optimus who caught it, but not before it cracked the glass. Her eyes widened, "Optimus behind you!" Though he could hear nothing through the window. Knockout jumped Optimus and he went down, "Optimus! Arcee, Bulk, Bee Optimus is down!" She cried over the radio.

"We copy." Bulkhead said.

"It's 'cons!" Raf said worriedly.

Jack turned around, "They got Optimus."

 _Where are they?_ Bee and Arcee came around the side of the building but were easily stopped by a missile from Breakdown. He showed no signs of slowing, _he's going to ram Optimus in the head! He'll die._ Without warning Jemina climbed down from the platform, more like a controlled jump, and ran out of the building, "Jemina!" Jack cried after her.

She didn't reply but instead ran out of the building. She hid behind one of the large pillars and focused on Optimus, Breakdown was about to ram Optimus when he suddenly swerved the right and Bulkhead finally came out from behind the building, _finally_. Jemina collapsed to her knees but quickly got up and ran back inside to find the Harvester on the platform and moving out and alarms blaring. "Come on. Time to make our exit boys."

She ran beside it with Miko and was about to call for a ground bridge when she say a faint shadow coming. Miko was just out of her reach and she couldn't risk being caught, at least it was just a security guard, "Hey, what's up?"

"Better come with me miss." Jemina peeked around the corner to see the security guard push Miko into a room. _Sorry Miko, Fowler will come and get you soon._

"Not good." Jack whispered, "Arcee!"

Jack and Raf began to run towards Arcee, "Jack wait! That's not Arcee!" Jemina cried out in a harsh whisper.

Jack and Raf stopped dead in their tracks, "What?" Jack asked but Jemina was already on the platform moving it away.

"It's Soundwave, now get on!" They hoped on just as Soundwave opened the cargo door, "Ratchet we need a ground bridge now!"

"Alright, give a minute and I'll…" Ratchet's voice came over the radio.

Jemina shook her head, egging the platform to move faster, "We don't have a minute, Soundwave is on our tail." She a saw a tentacle coming around the corner, "Not good! Jack take the controls."

"What are you going to do?" He asked as she let go of the controls.

"Try and buy us some time! There's the ground bridge, take it through and…umph!" A tentacle had hit her.

Jack stopped the platform, "We have to help Jemina."

"But she said…" Raf started, "Never mind." They grabbed the fire axes that were hanging nearby and charged the tentacle.

"I said take it through!" Jemina yelled as she jumped on the platform and drove it through the ground bridge. Not five seconds later she reappeared with the Harvester.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me the ground bridge malfunctioned!" Jack yelled as the tentacle finally over powered them and snaked towards the platform.

Jemina jumped off as it reached the platform and grabbed the Harvester, "It did, now run unless you want to be Sounwave's pet!" They ran out a side exit as Soundwave took off with the Harvester.

"Hmm, that would be game." Jemina could hear Knockout cry happily before transforming and driving away.

"The 'cons have the Harvester!" Jack yelled as he saw Optimus.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

Bulkhead's eyes widened, "What? I'm going after her."

Optimus put his hand in-front of Bulkhead, stopping him, "Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm. Return to base, we must find the Harvester."

A ground bridge opened up and they walked through to find Ratchet again listening to Fowler's answering machine, "If Fowler's lounging around some pool side cabana." He made a fist, smashing some gismo Ratchet had laying nearby.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

Bulkhead began pacing, "We can free Miko if we could just return that Harvester to the museum."

"So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asked.

Jemina couldn't contain herself anymore and began laughing while Ratchet let out a small laugh, "What is so funny?!" Bulkhead yelled.

Optimus gave his charge a stern look, "Please enlighten us as we must hurry and find the Harvester."

Jemina walked over to something covered in a tarp, "Why look, when it right here?" She uncovered it and sure enough the Harvester was right there.

"But, how?" Was all Optimus could say.

"Jemina and I decided to come up with a backup plan in case things got ugly, which they did." Ratchet explained.

"So, when you went through the ground bridge, you dropped that off and brought back a fake? Why did you tell us the ground bridge malfunctioned then?" Raf asked.

"I assumed that Soundwave could hear through his tentacles and I didn't want him getting wise to the plan before we won." She explained.

"This is Special Agent William Fowler, why in the name of Sam Hill have you filled my missed message box?!" Fowler shouted over the radio.

"Finally." Bulkhead mumbled.

Optimus explained the situation, "One of the few time I actually leave and you 'bots need me. Alright I'm getting on it." Fowler ended the call.

Optimus again returned his attention to Jemina, "Next time I would like to be informed of such plans." He addressed it to Ratchet also.

"Now that we have the Harvester, what are we going to do with it?" Jack asked.

"We will use it to obtain some much needed Energon." Optimus answered

Ratchet picked it up and carried it to a secure room. They could hear his footsteps coming from the hallway and just as he was about to enter into the room he tripped over some unseen force, "AAHH!" Ratchet cried as he fell.

"Jemina!" Optimus scolded as the entire base burst into laughter at the sight of the old medic falling over his own feet.

"What? I didn't do anything." Jemina said innocently.

Optimus gave her an 'I'm not stupid' look, "Leave Ratchet alone and stop messing around with the others with it, or at least tell them."

"Oh fine," She said with a mock pout, "But you can't complain, it saved your life."

"I was wondering why Breakdown didn't run me over." Optimus said with a thoughtful look, "But please, for my sanity, tell them soon."

"I will." Jemina said before sticking her nose in a book.

Several hours passed before Bulkhead returned with Miko, "What's up, miss me?"

"Terribly." Jack joked.

"Well at least you didn't have to undergo a brain scan." Miko said sticking out her tongue. _I may have lost my birth family but at least I gained a new one._ Jemina thought in the utmost recesses of her mind, smiling at her family.

* * *

 **Starscream** walked out into the open Energon field that the humans had unknowingly uncovered. "Why move mountains now when we have a mother lode of Energon right here for the taking, courtesy of this gift from the Ancient Autobots?"

"Uh, actually, commander Starscream, "Knockout interrupted, "It was a gift from Breakdown and myself." Starscream sighed then pointed the 'Harvester' at the two. Both shouted and jumped out of the way, but nothing happened.

"What?!" Starscream began inspecting the Harvester, "A fake! You gave me a fake!"

Knockout, always one to save his own hide, shouted, "But it was Soundwave who brought it to you, we only provided backup!"

Starscream growled something incoherent, "Who provided the resistance in the museum?"

"Huh?" Knockout asked.

Starscream rolled his eyes, "Soundwave said he encountered minor resistance and that a ground bridge opened up but was reported as malfunctioning."

"Oh, that." Knockout rubbed the back of his helm, "I believe it was the Autobots pet humans." His brow scrunched, remembering the image that Soundwave had brought up of the humans that had resisted him, "That she-devil!"

"What?" Starscream asked.

"There was a human that shot my eye out, she was also there with the Harvester!" Knockout yelled, thoroughly peeved.

"So you're saying that the reason you failed is because of some human scum?!" Starscream glared dangerously at Knockout, "Well then, Soundwave, open up a ground bridge."

"Y-you're not mad?" Knockout asked cautiously.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Mistakes happen, but those who make them need to learn the consequences of those mistakes." Starscream said coolly but dangerously.

"I think I'll drive, there a nice scenic route…" Knockout began, turning away.

"Hold it! You're coming with me, we have some things we need to discuss." With that Starscream walked through the ground bridge with a very reluctant Knockout following.

* * *

Sorry if Optimus seems a little overprotective at the beginning of this chapter but I figure that after what he learned he would be as would any of the other 'bot with their own charges :P Also he seemed _way_ more protective in the Prime series than he did in the originals, just my thought.

So incase you couldn't tell, I love archery. Sorry on the archery lesson it just seemed to fit really well, especially with Optimus being a warrior. He may as well learn about some older earth weapons that are cool. ;D

Can anyone guess what Jemina's new ability is?


	16. Chapter 16

So this chapter took the place of Speed metal just because I couldn't really think of a good way to write it. Also, if you notice, Ratchet wasn't in that episode, at all! Just something weird I noticed after the millionth time of watching it :p Also I just flat out wanted to know what I would do in Vince's situation, 'cause come on who hasn't? And this is what I came up with. Wow, I am a mouse when it comes to talking but when writing I would never shut up, also if I had telepathy! Enough of this senseless moving of lips, er words?, enjoy this chapter.

 _ **Shout outs!**_

 **unicron1000 **

Updated! Who you callin' a fool, fool! Sorry, the left hand takes over sometimes and, well, this kinda comes out XP

 **AllSpark Princess**

To be honest, so am I. Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Mimzy94**

I really enjoyed writing that part, laughs hysterically and wipes tears from the eyes. And, while that was a great guess it's not quite correct. Though it's an awesome idea for the future. This ability is a bit more basic.

 **Guest**

Believe me I am, and it's about to drive me crazy! Well, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Jemina** sat in Optimus' cab, "Jemina please, tell them when we get back or I will."

"Alright fine." Jemina said with a sigh. It had been almost three weeks and she still hadn't told them, and it was driving them crazy. "You take the fun out of everything." She teased, clearly not meaning it.

The Prime only laughed and continued on with the patrol, "Yes, well you don't make it easy." Optimus became lost in thought, mainly on how much Jemina had changed since she met the Autobots. While she was still quiet and reserved she was much more open now, like she had finally climbed out of her shell.

"Optimus…Optimus…Earth to Cybertronian!" Jemina's voice cut through.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You got quiet all of a sudden and I got a weird feeling."

"I'm fine." Jemina shot him a questioning glance, "You have no need to worry." Jemina just crossed her arms and gave and 'mhm.'

Optimus marveled at how a human could act so much like Elita one, his lost love. Then a floodgate of memories opened up, some good, some bad but mostly good. Optimus felt his spark sink at his last memory of her; they were running towards the Ark, it was about to launch and Optimus was carrying a badly wounded scout and Elita was providing cover fire as he made his way to the ship. They ran but not before Megatron caught up, they weren't going to make it, not at this pace. Elita shot him a glance and smiled before she broke away from him and charged Megatron. The fight didn't last long, Megatron killed her without a second thought. At first all Optimus could do was stare, _what had happened_? Megatron's running had broken him out of it then he too began to ran, Elita may have died but he wasn't going to let this scout die also. A shot rang across the launching bay, "Optimus, go!" Elita shouted before collapsing back to the ground.

The shot had hit Megatron at the base of his helm, stunning him, if not for a moment. But that's all Optimus needed, he boarded the Ark. He handed the scout to Ratchet, "Ratchet, Elita, she…"

"I have already scanned her, she's gone to be one with the Allspark." Ratchet answered solemnly as the ship flew out of Cybertron's gravity.

The memory faded; Elita had always been able to see right through his hardened exterior, even when he was a librarian at the Iacon Hall of Records. That day when she died something left him, something Jemina had unknowingly brought back. Optimus shook these thoughts away and focused back to the task at hand, patrolling.

They were about a third of the way through with their patrol, still no sign of anything strange namely the purple and black cars that had been speeding through here recently. Optimus was still baffled as to _why_ he had let Jemina come, she had said she didn't want to be left alone at the base again with Ratchet and somehow that had been enough to convince him to let her go along. But he could be putting her life at risk, mentally it was all out war on the subject at hand. "Hey, what the," Jemina's voice suddenly brought him out of thought, again.

"Is everything alright?" Optimus asked concerned.

"Where are we?"

"In western Washington, a town called…"

Jemina cut him off before he could finish, "Gig Harbor!?"

"Why yes. How did you know that?"

"I grew up here, no wonder everything looked familiar." She said with a bright face when it suddenly fell, "But it's not the same place, everyone here is different. I know no one here."

"Jemina, I…" He was cut short when a car rammed into the side of him.

Jemina sat up and looked out the window, "Vehicons, I can see at least three."

"Hold tight." Optimus speed up a bit then swung a corner.

"Optimus, take the second left." Jemina instructed.

"Why?" That was a stupid question he knew.

""We're not going to be able to out run them. There's a dirt road that, Optimus now! That road!" Jemina shouted, "This road leads to a pretty good size field, there you can let me out and I can get into the forest. They're pretty thick here and any Cybertronian would have a tough time getting through them on their own."

They pulled out into the field and Optimus opened his door, "Jemina, out now. Once you get far enough away call Ratchet, have him bridge you back."

Jemina nodded then took off into the forest. She ran and hurdled over fallen trees, she could hear the sound of the freeway not too far away and the forest was also becoming sparser. She reached her hand down to grab her phone when a small earthquake sent her tumbling off of the log she was standing on. _An earthquake, in Washington?_ She picked herself up then pulled out her phone, speed dialing Ratchet.

"I don't think so." The voice would have scared anyone else stiff but for Jemina it only provided her with more adrenalin to _get away_. She instantly took off running, back into the thicker part of the forest, _I am dead. I am so dead. I'm deader than the exhibits at a museum_! A blaster shot right in front of her; burning part of the forest, but because it was so wet it did not spread, and stopping her in her tracks. "You're not getting away that easily again. Not while Optimus is busy with the Vehicons." Knockout snarled, reaching down towards Jemina.

"NO!" She cried in fear, raising her hands in front of her. There was the sound of an impact and some sizzling. Jemina looked up and saw Knockout's hand pounding on…if the situation hadn't been so dire she would have laughed, he was pounding on her energy field. Her newest ability, admittedly it was basically a force field but stronger, which Knockout was not enjoying at all.

"Alright fine, if you're going to hide yourself in one of Ratchet's doodads then I have no reason to restrain myself." He switched his arm to the blaster mode and Jemina only smiled, although Knockout couldn't see it. That was one thing she like about Cybertronian weapons, if they were their arm pistols or something they were purely energy. He fired at the energy field which only ended in crackling, it was still there and intact. If anything, the blast had strengthened the field. _Come on Ratchet, pick up!_ "What the…fine." He then switched his arm to a drill, _the shield will only hold for so long…_

"Who is this?" The wonderful voice of Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, it's me, Jemina. Knockout's here and Optimus is busy, I can only hold him off for so long so…umph!" The shield finally gave way with a small explosion sending Jemina into a tree.

"Finally," Knockout smiled. Jemina sat up coughing and gasping, she had the wind knocked out of her. She heard the sound of heavy, metal peeds coming closer, along with Knockout's maniacal laughter. _Not good_. "Seems as though I finally caught you." Before Jemina could get away he reached down and grabbed her.

"Jemina, Jemina are you alright?" Ratchet's voice came over the phone, lost somewhere in the trees.

"She's fine you old coot, for now." Knockout answered.

"Let me…go!" Jemina shouted, trying to get out of his grasp.

Optimus' voice came through her phone now, "Jemina, I have taken care of the Vehicons, are you back at base?"

Before Jemina could answered Knockout transformed around her, when he finished she was sitting in the back seat. A seatbelt came out in front of her then buckled itself, "Enjoy the ride." Knockout said.

"No, no, no! Optimus!" Jemina shouted trying to undo the buckle.

Knockout laughed as he came out of the forest and onto the highway, "You're not going to be able to get that undone."

"Then I won't bother with the buckle." She said, new plan coming to mind.

Knockout, thinking she had given up, called the Nemesis, "This is Knockout, come in Nemesis."

"No!" Jemina shouted grabbing something. Knockout realized what it was a second too late, before he could react there was a loud ' _bang!'_ and the bullet sunk itself into his communicator.

"Why you little...!" He shouted and tightened his seatbelt, but to fine no one there. _What the…_ He suddenly felt his steering wheel being turned against his own volition, Jemina was steering him. He tried to correct his course but Jemina kept jerking the wheel, "Let go know or else…" Jemina jerked the wheel again causing him to hit a barricade, "Watch the finish!" But it literally fell on deaf ears, the bang from the gun temporarily deafening her, at least if you didn't yell. Jemina jerked him off the highway and off a cliff straight into the bay below, "You're insane!" Knockout yelled before hitting the water.

Jemina, unlike Knockout, knew these bays, forests, really small towns, like the back of her hand. She had grown up here and explored almost every part of it, so she knew full well that this particular bay was rather deep. Knockout and herself would be fine; she prayed that he was water proof but she knew how to get out if he wasn't, so long as she could get the door to unlock. They were fully submerged in the water and she had yet to see water in the cabin, he was water proof. She began fiddling with the door, it wasn't coming unlocked, and she was vaguely aware of someone shouting at her. Finally she had the bright idea to try the button to lock and unlock the door, she pressed it and the door unlocked. I am an idiot. She pulled the handle and pressed herself against the chair, water came spewing through and in seconds the cab was filled. Once the cab was pressurized she swam out. The water was dark and cold, usual Washington water.

Knockout transformed as soon as he felt the human leave, _where did she go_? He began scanning the area, _there._ Jemina resurface then dove again and began swimming towards the beach, she could swim perfectly fine but she was much faster if she swam underwater. She reached the beach and quickly pulled herself out, not a second later she heard the sound of rushing water. She looked behind her and saw Knockout resurfacing, _time to go_. She picked herself up and ran into the forest, _at least here it's really dense._

"I'm going to kill you!" Knockout shouted as he switched his arm to the blaster. The trees fell like tooth picks enabling him to quickly move through the forest. Jemina made many turns to throw him off, though as he was using his scanners it didn't do much. After several minutes of running, walking for Knockout, twists, turns, and anything else she could think of to try and throw him off, he caught up with her. "Hold it right there or else you're dead."

Jemina turned and saw that Knockout had his blaster trained on her, "So what, you can kill me on the Nemesis?"

Knockout looked thoughtful for a moment, "I might experiment on you first."

"Oh for the love of…Kill me now." Was Knockout really that stupid to think she would want to live longer just to know that she would be in a tremendous amount of pain the entire time and then just dying later instead of just getting it over here and now?

Knockout looked taken back for a second before, "Well alright then." He let out a blast. He smiled as it made its way towards the human but it quickly turned to one of shock when it turned around and hit him smack in the chasse, "What the..?" The force from his own shot sent him flying back into the trees.

 _And to think of what_ that _would have done had it hit me_? Jemina began running again. _I feel like I'm in some mouse wheel, running without an end. How the heck do I find Optimus?_ She used the sounds of the highway guide her, it was her best shot. As she came within eyesight of the highway she could hear the sounds of emergency vehicles. Once she was able to see them she saw that they were at the ledge she had driven Knockout off of. _Oh thank you God._ She began running towards them, dang she was tired. "Hey miss, are you alright?" An officer that had seen her asked.

"No," She shook her head, "No."

"You are sopping wet! Are you could? Someone get me a blanket!"

"No I'm fine, really. It feels good." It really did, with all the running she had done it was like a welcome air conditioner.

"Well at least dry yourself off a bit," He focused his attention to one of the paramedics nearby, "Have the dive teams found any wreckage yet?"

He shook his head worriedly, "No, I know that bay is deep but they still should have been able to find something by now, or at least the bodies."

Jemina looked up at the officer and medic before looking down again, "They're both fine, unfortunately."

They gave her a questioning look, "What did you mean by that?"

"They both resurfaced, much to my dismay. He could have stayed down there for a while longer." She shot a nervous glance towards the forest.

"How do you know that? Did you see them?" The paramedic asked hopefully.

"Oh I saw him, and he looked ticked, really ticked." Jemina shuddered.

"Were you in that car?!" The paramedic suddenly yelled.

"Er, yes? I'm kinda the reason it went over the cliff." She again looked nervously at the forest.

"And what were you doing?"

"Uh, distracting the driver? More like trying to get away from a kidnapper, insane murder, and I'm pretty sure a physio path." That described Knockout pretty well.

The officer looked unconvinced, "You fit three grown men in that car plus you? And you all survived?"

"Uh, well, it wasn't really three men. More like one, uh, guy," Knockout wasn't really human, nor did he want to be she was pretty sure. "Air bags, great invention." Actually there had been no airbags. Knockout had managed to get the seatbelt around her again and it held her in place as they hit the water. She wiggled out of it, like she had in the back seat, and proceeded to make her escape. But no need to tell the officers more than they asked. "Do you have a phone I could barrow?"

"Yeah, here." He handed Jemina the phone.

She took it and proceeded to call Optimus, "Yes, who is this?"

"Optimus, it's Jemina. I need help, like major help."

"Where are you and where's Knockout?" Optimus asked, he sounded almost frantic.

"I'm on the side of the highway headed west, and as for Knockout…last I saw he was back in the forest. I stunned him but I don't think it will last long and, scrap." She dove behind the police car, praying Knockout didn't find her. She saw him pull out onto the freeway, she didn't dare breathe for the longest time.

"Are you alright miss?" The officer asked.

She nodded, "For now, let me know if that sports car comes back." She looked at the phone, she had accidentally pushed the end button, _whoops_. She stood up and handed the phone back to him, "Thanks, I, oh gosh." She again ducked behind the car, Knockout was back. _What would it take to get rid of him?_

Knockout stopped, scanning for Jemina. She was hiding behind the police car, _shouldn't be too hard to flush out._ He drove, not slowing down, and rammed the back end of the police car. It was the one sitting right next to the one Jemina was hiding behind as he didn't want to kill her, yet.

Jemina jumped away and almost went over the cliff again, "Oh not good." He then backed away and brought his blasters out but they weren't trained on her, but on the officers and paramedics. He then opened his door, she was doomed. "Alright fine, you win. But promise me you won't hurt them."

"You have my word that they'll be fine." This startled all the humans there, except Jemina, as the voice sounded like it came out of nowhere.

That really didn't make her feel much better but what choice, logical choice, did she have? "Fine, but I swear if you hurt any of them…" It felt like she was willingly drinking poison, her hands clenched and she move to get in the car. As soon as she was in the passenger seat the door closed and several seatbelts wrapped around her, effectively keeping her pinned.

Knockout fired at one of the police cars, it went up in a ball of flames and smoke but no one was harmed, it was more of a warning. "Now that I finally have you, what did you do to my blaster shot back in the forest?!" This was something he was going to have to study.

She looked at him like he had a screw loose, "Like I would ever tell you?"

"Oh I'll get it out somehow, until then enjoy the ride. Since you shot out my communicator it's going to be a long drive. So how did you get out of the belts?" He was answered with silence, "Ok, fine. What was that thing that Ratchet built, you know, the thing that created the energy field?" Again he was meet with silence, "Are you even listening to me? Hey, you're _my_ captive so if I ask you a question…"

Jemina suddenly cut him off, "Do you ever shut up!?" She didn't really want to zap him but as she was also in the car and she didn't know if it would hurt him or just give him a power boost, but if it was that or continuing to listen to him blabber on she would probably choose the former. At the very least he would be quiet hopefully.

"Oh, you not one of those silent types like Soundwave are you? He give me the creeps. Are humans also like that?" Her mood had dropped so much that she was subconsciously draining energy around her, that's including Energon. And Knockout felt the energy drain, "Hey, what are you doing? Answer me!"

"For the love of Primus shut up!" A pulse, and energy sucking pulse, swept through the Decepticon.

"That's it, you're going under until we're back aboard the Nemesis." Knockout brought his stun gun, he was pretty sure it would work on a human just as well if not better than on a Cybertronian.

Jemina saw it and recognized it instantly. She brought her legs up and kicked it, snapping the weaker metal and pulling the wires out, "I don't think so." She had had it up to the yin-yang with him. Another pulse swept through the 'con bringing him to a rather sudden halt.

"What the…how did you do that?" To be truthful the pulse was accidental, something that happened on instinct.

"Let me out!" Jemina cried, still kicking his broken stun gun.

"Nock that off!" He tightened the belt but had not way to bring the legs down.

She fought back against them, "No! Niet! Nada! De! What else means no way? Let me out!"

Knockout's audio receptors were beginning to hurt, for someone who had been dead quiet a minute ago she sure could scream like a banshee now. He was currently trying to figure how to start moving again, whatever she had done she had done it good. The parking break was locked, and it was very stuck, "Release the break or else…"

"Or else what? You'll kill me? You've already tried that and look where it got you, any time you tried." She didn't really know what she was doing with her powers, they were acting more on instinct than anything else. It was then that she heard a semi horn, _yes_.

"No, no, no!" Knockout was frantic, he was so close, "Back off Prime or the girl dies."

The belts tightened, "Can't…breathe." The belt loosened slightly, enough so she could breathe _, how was he planning on killing me anyway? Squeezing me to death?_ "Optimus, he c…" She was cut off by a belt over the mouth, _oh come on really?_ She continued kicking the stun gun until she shove it back into hole it came from, which in turn cause Knockout a lot of pain.

"Why you little…" While Knockout was temporarily distracted the belts loosened a bit more, but proving her with enough room to slip under them. She was free from the belts in a few seconds, the second Knockout took to analyze the damage cause. "Where did you…" Before he could finish the sentence Jemina was out the door and running as far away as possible. What Knockout didn't realize was that as she was kicking the stun gun she was also meddling with the door, such as pressing the unlock button and slowly opening the door slightly so all she had to do was push it open.

As Jemina got out of the car she saw Optimus already standing there and Ratchet just seconds behind him. She ran behind Optimus as Knockout transformed and Ratchet drove up, transforming also. Knockout look around for a moment before growling and driving off, "Jemina, are you alright?" Optimus asked, he had been down right worried sick, as he transformed.

"Uh, bruised, scraped, soaking wet, and a bit terrified, but fine other than that." As if to emphasize she wrung out her still sopping wet hair before entering his cab.

"As soon as we get back to base I want to run a full physical on you." Ratchet stated.

Jemina shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Just no needles."

Both Ratchet and Optimus laughed, "Alright no needles." As if pleased by this answer, which she was, she laid her head back on Optimus' seat.

"How long till we're back?" She asked.

"I don't know. No one is answering my calls, I will keep trying but we may very well be driving back." Optimus answered

"Oh, ok." She said with a yawn, "I'm just gonna take a nap…" Those were her last conscious thoughts, at least what the 'bots understood.

"How is she Ratchet?" Optimus had felt him running a quick scan over Jemina.

"She is quite resilient, I think she'll be fine but I still want to do the physical."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Optimus agreed.

"I'm worried, it almost sounded like Knockout set this up. He very nearly got her this time, but what about next time?" Ratchet asked, his voice full of concern.

"I don't know. I am doing what I can to protect her but I feel as though it's not enough."

"Don't let Jemina hear you say that, she's going crazy as it is."

Optimus thought for a moment, "And what happens when Mech comes after her? They are far more dangerous than Knockout alone."

"I don't know. All we can do is help her expand her powers and hope that she can take on the challenge."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Optimus informed as they continued driving. "Optimus Prime to Outpost Omega One, is anyone there?" A bunch of static was all he got, _well that's great. I hope everyone's ok_.

* * *

 **They** got back to the base a little over half-a-day later. Jemina had slept over half of the trip as she was exhausted by the fight with Knockout, and when she awoke they were only a few hours from Japer. "How long was I out?"

"Most of the trip." Optimus answered, "How do you feel?"

"Dirty. Salt water isn't the best to sleep in." Jemina teased.

Optimus chuckled, "Glad you're feeling better." They arrived at the base and the two 'bots transformed.

Ratchet came over to Optimus, "I'm grabbing some Energon, you want some?"

Optimus nodded, "It would be very welcome." Jemina sat on his shoulder as they entered the main room.

"Uh, where is everyone?" She saw Jayce, Miko, and Raf on the platform but no one else, and they seemed rather uneasy.

"Raf, Miko, Jayce, do you know where the others have gone?"

Miko looked a bit flustered, "Why, no sir. We do not know."

"Miko is correct. We do not know." Raf said.

"Why would we know?" Miko finished.

Optimus heard Jemina groan, "You guys are the worst liars ever."

Jayce nodded, "Seriously, that was terrible."

"Well do you think you could have done better?" Miko snapped.

"Yeah." Was Jayce's one word answer.

"Where are the others?" Optimus asked again. The three children spent the next few minutes telling him about the racing and Vince's being kidnapped. "So soon? How did he get back in time?"

"Well, if he was in a rush he could have beat us here also if Breakdown came looking for him." Jemina explained.

Optimus lifted a hand to his shoulder which Jemina stepped onto then he placed it next to the platform, allowing her to get off, "I'm afraid I must leave to help the others." Jemina said nothing but nodded.

Once the Prime was gone Miko asked, "So what happened to you guys?" Jemina only glared before flopping herself onto the couch.

"You alright Jem?" Jayce asked.

"Yeah, just tired, still."

The 'bot and Jack returned half an hour later, all looking a little tired. She didn't blame them, it was the middle of the night. Optimus gave them a quick lecture on the rules and why they were there before deciding that was punishment enough. "Now that that's taken care of, Jemina, I believe you have something to say?" It wasn't really a question.

"Uh, yeah I guess I do. Optimus wants me to tell you about my new ability."

"Yes!" Both Jack and Miko yelled.

Jemina rolled her eyes, "It's an energy field, like a super concentrated force field."

"Wait that's it, seriously? All those times of Ratchet tripping over nothing was that?" Miko looked disappointed. She moved down the platform towards her electric guitar. Jemina smiled, as Miko came within an arm's reach of the gear she hit something. "Hey what the? Jemina!" She laughed and let down the field, "Not funny."

"Sure it is. Optimus, can you take me home? It's the middle of the night and I'm dead tired." All of the humans there felt the same way.

* * *

I just want to say that I love museums, their totally awesome and there's sooooo much to learn, but you have to admit; if you want to get into almost any museum, exhibit wise, you've gotta be dead.

And in case you don't get story notifications...there are now two chapters in the transformers, avengers crossover story.

Thought? Questions? Ideas? Taco's?

PS. I cannot always control my crazy side, aka my left hand :P


	17. Chapter 17

Oh yeah, fist pump, I got this out today! Hou-rah! Well R&R.

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **unicron1000**

As always.

 **AllSpark Princess**

Defiantly eventful.

 **Mimzy94**

Oh yeah, Knockout has a revenge problem, a major revenge problem :P Yup, supper strong force field. Will defiantly come in handy. Great idea on the pocket knife; so now we have a gun in the pant, a pocket knife in the shoe, what else can we fit on her? Sort of, the character already exists but...yeah it's too complicated to explain without revealing everything. Don't worry, I have an entire plot line for it already but haven't thought much on bringing on another OC.

* * *

 **Jemina** sat next to the table cleaning her gun, it was mess after her little dip in the ocean. It currently lay in pieces all over the table, she had neglected to do it the last two days but it needed to done, really bad. Miko suddenly cried out in frustration, "I can't get this stupid thing open!"

"Miko, calm down. There must be a pair of scissors around here somewhere." Jack mumbled.

Jemina looked up from her work, "What's going on?"

"The remotes were dying so we got new batteries for them but we can't get the packaging undone." Raf explained.

"I never understood your fascination with video games, you go through a pack of batteries in what, a month?" Jemina asked with a laugh, "Hand it here, I'll get it open."

Miko handed her the batteries, "Fair warning, they're adult proof."

Jemina grabbed them then reached down into her shoe and grabbed something, a pocket knife, with a quick swipe the package was open, "There, not too hard."

"That was cheating!" Miko cried out.

"I didn't know it was a competition, and if it was I won using my brains not my brawn." Jemina replied indignantly.

"When did you start carrying that around?" Jack asked.

She shrugged, "Since Knockout attacked me, again. Might come in handy for something or another. Let's see all I need now is a roll of duct tape, a leather jacket, and a paper clip and I should be set."

Jayce started busting a gut while the others just stared at her blankly, "What?" Raf asked.

Jemina looked at them with a 'you've gotta be joking' look, "Have you never heard of MacGyver?"

"Uh, no." Jack answered.

"How do you live in America and have not heard about MacGyver, seriously?! It's like…not ever having heard about Star Wars or something. I know it exists still, the discs are still in the CD wallet so don't try and tell me otherwise." When she still received blank looks she grumbled, "We are have to fix this. I'll bring the movie next movie night."

The kids all shrugged when Ratchet called out, "Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

Optimus came over, "How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?"

"I didn't. I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise…" Arcee pounded her hands together.

"…We could cause some serious damage." Bulkhead finished. _That's right, they don't know Megatron isn't dead yet. That is, as long as this is the same as the story line if nothing has been changed._ Jemina thought. The computer suddenly beeped, alerting the 'bots to another ship on the same frequency. _No!_

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet announced.

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress." _Oh, their way past distressed._ "Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

"Optimus no!" Jemina blurted out without thinking.

Optimus turned to his charge with a surprised look, "And why should we not?"

"Uh," How should she say this? "Okay, look, don't ask me how I know please just believe me. You can't go to that ship, it's infected with the Cybonic plague. If you go…" She bit her lip.

Ratchet looked a little bit surprised, ok a lot surprised, "And how do you know what the Cybonic plague is?"

"I said don't ask me, just please…don't go." She was almost pleading by this point.

Optimus thought for a minute, "Jemina, I'm sorry but we must make sure that there are no survivors. Ratchet, fire up the ground bridge."

Jemina's breath hitched, she couldn't let them go but how could she explain that to them? She wasn't thinking clearly, maybe this would turn out differently. Other things had, like they had the Harvester instead of Starscream and the kids actually doing well on their science projects. _But that was because I interfered with the storyline, I changed the endings. But now I haven't done anything to…no, Optimus!_ The ground bridge closed, _no_!

Optimus and Ratchet walked into the control room of the ship. Ratchet walks over to one of the 'bots lying on the floor, "Optimus, these Autobots didn't perish in the crash. They're displaying the effects of a virus. The Cybonic plague."

"Jemina was right, this _is_ a plague ship." Optimus nodded.

"Don't touch anything!" Ratchet warned, "The virus could still be active." _Even more likely judging Jemina's reaction to us coming here._ The ship began to shake and threw them against the wall and some creaking caught Optimus' attention. A 'bot was dangling from the ceiling, how it got up there Optimus didn't have a clue, when he saw some of its Energon leak and fall on him. He felt the effects immediately, it burned. "No." Ratchet cried, "Ratchet to base we need a bridge now!"

When Jemina heard those words her heart fell to her stomach, _no, no, no, no, no! It couldn't end this way, she wouldn't let it end this way!_ Arcee activated the ground bridge and Optimus and Ratchet came through, Optimus heavily leaning on Ratchet. Ratchet lead him to a berth and laid him down then scanned him, "It is the Cybonic plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked.

Jemina turned and looked at her, "What was the Black Plague doing in ships sailing from Europe?"

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee answered.

"The Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticons' Biological-Warfare Program by Megatron himself." Ratchet growled.

Raf asked timidly, "You…have a cure, don't you?"

"Optimus groaned, "No cure."

"Yes there is Optimus, Megatron isn't stupid enough to have made a disease without making sure he would never die from it. We just have to find it is all, all disease have a cure." Jemina said walking over to the berth.

Ratchet nodded, "Optimus please, save your strength."

"But Jemina is right," Jack pipped up, "Why would Megatron create a disease without having a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron Jack." Bulkhead dead panned, "He's pushing up lug nuts."

"Well can't you just ask the Nemesis' database?" Jemina asked.

"Yes, for the moment we still have a fix on their warship's location." Ratchet answered, looking at the computer.

"Bumblebee, come with me." Arcee instructed, "Ratchet open up the ground bridge."

"Arcee, quickly." Ratchet said right before the two went through.

"I'm in the network." Arcee said over the com-link.

"Ratchet…were…you…" Optimus began.

Ratchet finished for him, "Infected? No."

Optimus turned his head to his charge sitting next to him, "You knew…all along…didn't you?" Jemina nodded holding back tears. "I should have…known something was…amiss when you…were so…reluctant…to let us go."

"It's not your fault, if it's anyone's it's mine. I should have tried harder to keep you here, to not let you go. Now you're paying for my mistake, I should have done something…anything, and now…"

Optimus cut her off, "It is not…your fault…I should have…listened."

"But…" Jemina began.

"No, you…warned us and we…did not listen."

"Optimus I can't lose you." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, _why couldn't she be strong when she truly needed to be_? "I already lost my entire family to Mech and I've just gotten some of it back. Optimus you can't leave me, I won't let you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She buried her head in her arms, her chest rising and falling shakily.

"Tell me about…how you know."

"Huh?" She lifted her head suddenly, red from tears.

Optimus repeated himself, "Tell me…how you know."

"Oh, uh…well, mmm." Her mind went blank, "Uh, well see, oh boy. You guys kind of exist where I'm from, it's just, um, not like here. See you're in cartoons and movies called the Transformers and, oh boy."

"You do not…wish to reveal…anything that…could…jeopardize…what you know."

"Uh, kind of. I mean I wouldn't mind it if things turn out better but…but its an ending that isn't bad, when its good."

"I understand." Optimus said quietly, he was becoming very tired.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"If it's here I don't see it." Arcee came in over the radio.

"Are you certain Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"I searched every file. Nothing." She replied agitated.

Ratchet looked ready to punch the computer, "Well, search again! Clearly you missed something!"

Arcee replied with even more venom, "I scanned the entire database!"

 **:Uh…Arcee, come here.:**

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't tell me how to research. You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?" Arcee snipped back.

 **:Arcee, you really need to come here!:**

"What is it?!" Arcee said between her teeth.

Ratchet asked worriedly, "What is it? What's going on?"

"It's Megatron." Arcee's voice broke over the radio, "He's…alive."

"What?" Jack asked stupidly.

"That's not possible." Ratchet growled.

Jemina stood up and looked at the computers, "Why not, he had Dark Energon in him. Who knows what he could have survived."

"Well, I'm staring right at him. The good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

"Megatron…" Optimus was losing strength fast.

Arcee came over the com again, "He's critical, hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all."

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet cried out, almost falling onto the computers.

"One good reason…fast."

"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival." Ratchet said quickly.

Arcee suddenly sounded interested, "What are you talking about?"

"Is his mind still functioning?"

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work."

"Perfect. If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain…and find it." He explained.

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee sounded less than enthused.

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a Cortical Psychic Patch."

"No way. Have you ever even performed the procedure?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet shook his head, "No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."

"Whoa, can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge, buy us some time to figure this out?"

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have!" Ratchet all but yelled, "One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!"

"Ratchet I would lay down my life for Optimus, anytime, anywhere. But a mind/body split?"

 **:I'll do it Arcee.:**

"You will?" Arcee asked.

"Are you…sure Bumblebee?" RAF asked worriedly.

"Bee's the best scout there is." Bulkhead reassured.

"Is Bee really going to be ok?" Jayce asked his sister.

Jemina reassured, giving him a hug, "He'll be ok, just have faith. Just have faith."

Arcee came through again, "Ratchet, we're ready."

Ratchet nodded and continued to walk them through the process, "Initiate Cortical Psychic Patch."

 **:I'm ready.:**

The computer screen suddenly came to life, the image of some city filled the screen, "Communications Downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind."

"Whoa." Jack breathed, "Where's that?"

 **:It looks like Kaon.:**

"Bee say's it looks like Kaon, the Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." Raf translated/informed.

Bulkhead walked over to Optimus, "Ratch, Optimus' vitals."

"I know." Was all the medic could say, "Quickly Bumblebee. I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

 **:Optimus!:**

"Bumblebee, that is not Optimus…but a figment of Megatron's mind. It cannot see or hear you." Ratchet said quickly.

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master." Megatron said, suddenly coming into view.

'Optimus' turned around, "Never Megatron. One shall stand, and one shall fall."

"So be it." The two charged and Megatron sliced 'Optimus.' 'Optimus' disappeared in a cloud of blueish, green fog.

 **:What?!:**

"That never happened." Bulkhead said in surprise.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes, "It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has re-created it, in his darkest dreams."

Some boulders suddenly shifted and changed into another 'Optimus Prime.' "Megatron, your treachery ends here." Megatron turned and shot 'Optimus' but Bee jumped out to stop the shot. It went right through him and hit 'Optimus,' then again disappeared into fog.

"The Autobot scout." Megatron snarled, "The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!" He took a swipe at Bee.

 **:What?:**

"How can this be?!" Megatron yelled at Bee, he took a few more swipes at him but all passed through harmlessly.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asked.

"It's because Bee isn't created in Megatron's mind, he's real whereas the other weren't?" Jayce half asked half stated.

"Yes Jayce, so Bumblebee immune to his physical attack." Ratchet answered

Megatron's voice spoke again, "You're not wearing Phase-Displacement Armor."

"Phase-what now?" Jack asked.

Ratchet quickly shhh'd him, "I'll explain later."

"Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So tell me scout, what are you?!" Megatron asked threateningly.

"Megatron." The view turned to reveal 'Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bee.'

Miko was leaning over the rail, "Uh-oh special guest stars."

"This isn't good." Ratchet and Jemina muttered.

 **:What the…Optimus? Hello?:**

Megatron suddenly cries out and shoots the new intruders, who also disappear into fog, "You are real, they were not. A Cortical Psychic Patch, how unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion." Ratchet said, his eyes widening, "He's becoming self-aware."

"If this is my subconscious…what are you doing inside my head?!" Megatron shouted, it was really all he could do.

New voices now came through the com, "Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave…for the historical record."

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever." A voice, Jemina knew all too well, replied.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way, to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just."

"Ok, who is that?" Miko asked.

"Well I know for sure that the second voice was Knockout." Jemina answered.

"And the first one was Starscream." Ratchet finished.

"Brain-wave activity, not evidence of consciousness but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us." Starscream tried to reason.

Knockout spoke up again, "The only honorable option would be to show him mercy."

"A simple throw of the switch."

"Quick, painless, compassionate." Knockout concluded.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet nodded, "If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body…forever."

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus?!" Jack asked panicked.

Jayce began to cry, this was too much for his six-year-old mind to handle. "No! Jemina no! I don't want to lose them."

He climbed up to the berth were Jemina sat, "The 'bots are doing everything they can. They'll both be ok, you'll see. I'll make sure they're ok, I promise, everyone will be fine." But the question on her mind was, _how was she going to make sure everyone was going to survive_?

Megatron's voice came back through, "…is via Cortical Psychic Patch." Clearly they had missed some of the conversation, "But the question remains, what happened to me?!" Megatron stood still for a second in deep thought before, "The space bridge explosion. And yet if…if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark."

"No duh, dummy. I realize things faster than that when I'm actually dreaming." Jemina scoffed.

"So tell me scout, do I still function?" _If you didn't function how would we have used a Cortical Psychic Patch? Answer me that._ Jemina thought.

Ratchet looked at Optimus' vitals and judged in what direction Knockout and Starscream's conversation was going, "Bumblebee, we are out of time!"

 **:One of the Autobots has the Cybonic plague.:** Bee said quickly.

"Cybonic plague? Someone besides myself is…is unwell?" Megatron asked with what sounded like concern in his voice. _What did you do, suddenly grow a conscious?_ Jemina shook her head, what a ridiculous idea. "Optimus!" Megatron suddenly starts laughing like a maniac, "Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past."

 **:You need to save him!:**

"And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron, your treachery is…ugh!" Another 'Optimus' came into view and was also shot by Megatron.

 **:Because if you let him die you won't get what you want most.:**

"And what is it that I want most scout?" He asked.

 **:You won't get to kill Optimus yourself.:**

Megatron let out a half-hearted laugh, "Did you see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."

 **:But if you let the virus kill Optimus then you can't kill him yourself, by your own hand.:**

Jemina could hear Raf translating for the other two kids, "Smart." Jack said.

"Twisted," Miko added.

Starscream came through the com again, "Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise? Speak now or forever hold your peace. Going…going…hmm…"

"Scrap." Arcee hissed.

Jemina turned her attention back to the screen, and Megatron, "After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own…"

 **:Will you give me the cure?:**

"Well played scout. The chemical formula for the cure you seek…not that I expect you to know how to read it. Uhuh."

 **:What the..?:**

"Not yet. And how am I to accomplish…" Megatron's voice drifted out of Jemina's head as she began to think.

"This isn't good, we _need_ that formula." Ratchet growled.

Then it hit her, "Ratchet, rewind it just a bit."

"Why?" Ratchet asked dumbfounded.

"Because he already gave us the formula, he showed it to Bee!"

The lightbulb went off, "Of course! Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!"

"Hurry Bee." Arcee said frantically.

"What in…" Starscream sounded surprised, but who wouldn't?

 **:Let's go.:**

"Intruders!" He yelled.

"Allow me." Arcee reappeared from ground bridge, Ratchet was already working on the formula, almost halfway done. "Ratchet, is Optimus..?"

"He'll be fine if I can get this made in time." Ratchet said quickly. The next half-hour was spent in agonizing stillness, not even Miko dared to break it. Finally Ratchet spoke up, "That's it, steady." He had Optimus back on his feet, though a little unstable.

Everyone applauded, "Optimus!" Jemina yelled running over. He activated his holoform and she ran into his arms giving him a gentle but firm hug, "I swear if you ever do that again I will kill you myself!"

Optimus chuckled before deactivating his holoform again. He thought the notion of someone trying to kill him after he was dead a rather funny aspect, humans and their logic. "Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician…and my scout."

"Alright." Jack laughed, the team was back together.


	18. Chapter 18

Sighs, I really wish writing this took less time. It takes so looooong! And I want you all to be able to read it as soon as possible. Time...can't tell if it's an enemy or a friend, maybe its both.

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **unicron1000**

This story has now been updated.

 **kat151820**

Yup, he knows it all :P well, most of it :) Your right, it will be a while before that episode comes, and she will be there with them (Don't tell anyone ;) That's going to be an interesting time for all of them.(Warning, **MAJOR** plot twist!)

 **RenaTamer**  
I looked at the Trailblazer Multi Tool Survival Card, really cool. I could use that, both in this story and in real life XP

 **AllSpark Princess**

Yeah, you defiantly don't want Mech or the Decepticons to know what she knows...that would be bad news all round. Enjoy!

 **XxWolfMan95xX**

ok, that makes sense.

* * *

 **Jemina** and Jayce had hardly left the base the last three days, Jayce only leaving because his sister forced him to get some fresh air but Jemina had yet to step foot outside. She was currently sitting on the railing waiting for Ratchet to finish up with Optimus' exam, "Follow the light. Good. Good. I wouldn't advise anything strenuous Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague."

"Thanks to your medical expertise old friend." Optimus thanked.

Ratchet turned to face Bee, "It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure."

 **:It's fine, Optimus would have done the same thing.:**

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive." Arcee said.

 **:Did you seriously just say that?:**

"Yeah, I actually said that." She said a little disgusted.

"What matters is that you are on the mend Optimus, while Megatron…" Bee cut him off

 **:While he's hopefully one with the Allspark and out of our wires.:**

Arcee finished with a slightly dishearten tone, "Bee's right, I did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

Jemina looked down at the floor for a moment then back at Bee, she wondered if he was alright. _Stupid question, of course he's not alright; Megatron is probably in head! But what do I do to get Megatron out without hurting Bee? Should I just let it be? That's still a lot of pain in the future, but how much more would Starscream inflict?_ She really just wanted to bang her head on the wall.

Optimus saw Jemina look at the floor and he knew the answer, Megatron was still alive. But then she shot a glance at Bee before going back into thought, and that worried him. What did she know? She could, and probably did, know their entire future on Earth. _How did it, would it end?_ She said it ended well but he could tell by the look on her face that there was some serious lose. After a minute he decided that it would be best to let her work this out and she could tell him what she thought best for them to know. "Jemina, I am going on a patrol around Jasper. Would you like to come?"

She got off the rail and walked off the platform, "You're letting me go on another one after what happened with Knockout?" She asked sarcastically.

"At least this one is close to home." Optimus laughed as he transformed.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Jemina buckled up and they left. They were on patrol for an hour, that's how long it took to patrol Jasper, when they decided to take a detour back to base. About halfway there they stopped and Jemina practiced her powers more. She learned nothing new but gained better control of them. "Alright Optimus I'm ready to go back, it's hot out."

"You are the exact opposite of the other children, they quite like this weather. Even your brother." Optimus laughed.

Jemina let out a muffled laugh, "Yeah well, they'd die in ten to twenty degree weather, which is where I thrive. And my brother does freeze his but off during the winter. Thank you for turning on the AC, I was dying."

"Uh, Jemina…I didn't turn it on." Optimus said flatly.

"Then why is really cool in here? 'Cause I didn't touch it." Jemina looked at the air vents, _they're closed…and I don't feel a breeze of any kind. What is going on?_

"I will have Ratchet look into it when we get back…"

"No," She said quickly, "It's fine. I'll see if I have something to do with it first." The trip back to base only took a few minute but when they got back Bee was in a frenzy and Ratchet was sending him into a power-down.

"Ratchet, what is wrong with Bumblebee?" Optimus asked worriedly.

Ratchet answered without looking at the Prime, "Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions…waking nightmares, if you will."

Raf turned around worriedly, "But you said Bee was fine when you checked him over."

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power-down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover." Ratchet explained.

"Will Bee really be alight? He's starting to scare me, he's changed." Jayce quietly asked his sister.

She looked at him, had he seriously forgotten how it ended? "He'll be fine, remember?"

He looked down at his feet, "No, I don't remember. I don't remember anything about it!" He was almost in tears, "I can't remember anything…it's been so long since I last saw it, I can't remember. But he'll be alright?"

She nodded, _I guess six-year-olds don't remember everything._ "Yes he will."

"Ok." He sighed.

"Prime…" _Oh joy, Fowler_ , "You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

"No, Special Agent Fowler. Why?" Optimus asked exasperated, he had no idea what hula skirts were.

"'Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls." _Close enough_ , Jemina thought.

Arcee looked confused, "Why would 'cons break into an observatory?"

"Does the Hoit-Nikogosian ring any bells?"

"The space telescope." Raf answered.

Fowler continued, "As of last night, missing its primary lens."

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus informed.

"Good thing the lens has a tracking device." Ratchet began searching for the 'scope, a minute later he found it.

"The Artic? Great." Arcee said, sounding very unamused, "Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

Bulkhead whistles lowly as an Energon deposit shows up on screen, "That's a ND-7 class. Biggest un-mineable Energon deposit there is."

"Un-mineable until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus corrected.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee added.

"Melting a glacier of that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities." Fowler informed.

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, transform and roll out…for the Artic."

"I will stay here and monitor your vitals." Ratchet said quickly.

"Very well." With that they disappeared through the ground bridge.

Raf left and sat back down next to Bee, Jayce taking a seat next to him. They began talking, Raf telling Bee and Jayce about his family. The 'bots had been gone for a good ten minutes or so, "…So, I blow past the finish line. Then my other sister Pilar asked how I got so good at racing games. And I told her I know a guy who knows cars."

"Rafael, Jayce, I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode. It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you home to your family?" Ratchet said, stopping the two from talking to Bee.

"Mine's already here." Jayce said nonchalantly, pointing to Jemina who was reading on the couch.

"Because I told Bee I'd stay. He's family too." Raf answered.

Ratchet scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species."

"When has that ever stopped humans from making other species apart of their families?" Jemina asked thinking of all the pets people had that became one of the family.

Raf nodded, "That's being related. It's not the same thing. I'll show you." He pulled out his phone, "This is my family, my biological family."

"Mm-hmm. It's very nice." Ratchet nodded quickly.

"Very large. Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Ratchet just stared at a wall. _Did Ratchet used to have a family?_ Jemina wondered.

Raf looked back at Bee, "But Bee always listens. And I can understand him. I'm not sure why, but I do."

Ratchet smiled and left the three alone for a little bit, "Rafael, Jayce, Jemina, I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this. You know what that means?"

"Don't touch _anything_." The three answered in unison, it wasn't like they heard it, oh say…a thousand times! Ratchet nodded and left.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I'm saving up for Bee. Bee?" Raf asked worriedly. The three kids looked up at Bee to see him walking off.

"Whoa, dude! Where do you think you're going?!" Jemina asked getting up from the couch quickly.

"Bumblebee, wait!" Raf shouted running after Bee.

"Where are you going?" Jayce asked.

"Bumblebee!" Jayce and Raf shouted as he walked through a ground bridge.

Ratchet came back, "What did you do?"

Raf turned around and answered him while Jayce just stood there, "N-nothing! Bumblebee just got up and…"

"He was in power-down. Where does he think he's off to?" Ratchet questioned.

"Uh…" Jemina wasn't sure if she should answer, "No place good."

Ratchet went to his computer and check the last used coordinates, "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"Like I said, no place good." Jemina said, hugging Jayce and Raf to her.

"M-maybe we should call Optimus." Raf stammered.

Ratchet shook his head, "Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own."

"He wouldn't be able to do much, not with what Bee's got." Jemina stated out loud.

"And what do you propose he has?" Ratchet asked, opening up the ground bridge to try and find Bee. "Bumblebee? What have you been doing."

"Not good." Jemina whispered.

Bee continued walking, ignoring Ratchet. Ratchet stopped him and turned his hand over, "Dark Energon?" When Ratchet looked back up Bee punched him, sending him across the room and momentarily stunning him.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Raf asked.

Jemina shoved him and Jayce farther away from Bee, "That ain't Bee. Raf, Jayce, run!" They both began to run, Jemina covering them from the rear; Bee shoved her out of the way and grabbed Raf and Jayce. She was scared to use her powers on Bee for fear of it hurting Raf and/or Jayce.

Inside Bee's head there was a battle being waged. Bee won, Megatron was not able to hurt Raf or Jayce, but couldn't keep him from hurting Jemina; he was losing that battle. In fact it was already lost. "Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there! You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

"Bee, please stop!" Jayce cried as Bumblebee walked back towards the ground bridge.

Jemina got up and ran to the ground bridge controls, she leaped over the railing and landed on the emergency shut off switch for the ground bridge. As it slid down she jumped off, hitting the floor in a tuck-and-roll.

Bumblebee stopped and turned back to the controls expecting to see Ratchet, not a human girl. He ran back, glaring at the girl, and pushed the lever up again. Except it didn't go up, in fact he couldn't even fully touch it. Had he been paying closer attention he would have noticed the lights rapidly dimming, some closer to them going out, and Jemina focusing even harder on her task at hand. Because he didn't notice these things he simply resulted to punching this unseen force. About half-a-dozen hard throws later he managed to break through and open the ground bridge again. He quickly ran through before they had a chance to stop him again.

"Ratchet, Jemina, are you ok?" Raf asked.

"Yeah," Jemina choked out.

Ratchet got up, "I'm fine. More importantly, is Bumblebee? I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bee's not a 'con." Raf cried as Ratchet walked over to let the two children down from the vent Bee stuck them in.

Ratchet nodded, "Agreed. But we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the Dark Energon…was Megatron."

Raf and Jayce looked confused, "Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked.

"No Raf," Jemina said sadly, "When Bumblebee used the Cortical Psychic Patch it acted as a two way link. When Bumblebee left Megatron's mind to return to his own Megatron simply followed. Now he's waging war in Bee's mind for control. He's probably going to use the Dark Energon to revive himself, his actually body, and then kill Bee."

"What?!" Raf asked in disbelief.

"How could I have been such a fool?" Ratchet said shaking his head. He walked back to the ground bridge controls, "He bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used. Stay here."

"No!" Jayce yelled.

Raf nodded, "Bumblebee needs me, he needs us." Raf gestured to Jayce.

Ratchet sighed in defeat, "Of course he does. Are you coming to Jemina?"

She crossed her arms, "You seriously think I'm going to let my little brother go into a Decepticon warship without me? You're crazy, of course I'm coming. Though you might want to bring some kind of remote for the ground bridge or something."

"That would be logical." Ratchet fired up the bridge and grabbed a devise, "I am ready, are you?"

"Um…for Bee." Raf said, though a little warry, and Jayce repeated him.

"Alright, up you get then." He loaded the three children up onto his shoulders and walked through the bridge. Once they were on the other side they were surrounded by grey metal plating, "The Decepticon warship." Ratchet said in shock.

"I do believe I had said that at base." Jemina responded flatly.

He looked around for a second then began walking, "Yes…but how?"

Jemina smiled, "Elementary my dear Ratchet, elementary." Ratchet just shook his head, _that really didn't help._

They turned a corner and saw Vehicons scattered across the floor, "Did Bumblebee do this?" Raf asked.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant, and clearly he came here for one purpose…to use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body." Ratchet concluded.

"I said that too. And technically he can't 'resurrect' his body if it wasn't dead to start with, he's restoring it." Jemina intervened. Ratchet sent her a 'really?' look, "Sorry," She shrugged.

Raf shook his head, "No, I don't care! Bumblebee won't let him, like he didn't let Megatron hurt me or Jayce back at the base."

"I hope you're right." Ratchet concluded, jogging down the hallway. He let the children down and they continued, they reached the medical bay soon enough and found Bee standing there getting ready to use the Cortical Patch.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf cried.

Ratchet continued running full sprint, "That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet threw a few punches but Bee quickly knocked him down, again.

"Bumblebee, no!" Raf shouted, running at him, "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me, no matter what."

Jayce followed him out, "Please Bee! Snap out of it."

You could see Bee struggling before **:I do remember you.:**

"That's right Bee, it's us." Raf almost jumped for joy.

Bee then clutched his head and fell to the ground. He suddenly lifted his head and smacked Raf and Jayce away, Jemina catching Jayce. "Farewell, Megatron." Ratchet hissed before disconnecting the life support systems.

Bee again sent him flying across the room. Raf got up, "Bumblebee!"

 **:Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!:**

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" He then ran and jumped on the Cortical Patch, not doing much good, before he was shaken away. Bee went to thrust the shard into Megatron's chest only to have it veer away. He turned and saw the two boys on the floor near ratchet, who was still down, while the girl stood there defiantly, looking very concentrated. He brushed it off and tried again only to yield the same results, _the girl must have something to do with it._

 **:Stop whatever it is you are doing before I squash you.:** Bumblebee/Megatron threatened.

She looked him dead in the optic, "No." He swung his foot at her only to have her jump away. After another attempt she ran under the table where the body of Megatron lay, where Bee couldn't fit. He left the girl and returned to the body, whatever she had done it was still there. _I'll have to have Knockout figure out how she can do this._ He resulted to punching it, it worked at the base so it would work here right? It only took a few punches this time, as she was still weakened from the last one, and he inserted the shard.

Bee shook his head, it was finally cleared of the menace, as Megatron stood up. Several Vehicons came running into the med bay, "Decepticons…your rightful lord and master has returned." Megatron declared loudly.

"This isn't good." Jemina mumbled.

"Finish these pests! But bring me the female human alive." Jemina was about ready to die when she heard the last part, _who's left? All aboard the 'lets experiment on Jemina' train, last call. No more takers…Great! Sorry we're closed now._ "I have my own extermination to perform." _Oh, poor 'Screamer._

Ratchet grabbed Raf and Jayce and took cover while Bee took care of the Vehicons. Shortly there were none standing.

 **:Come on, let's go.:**

"Wait, Jemina!" Ratchet turned.

Jemina came out from her hiding spot and began running when an energy pulse swept through the ship. Jemina stumbled for a second before regaining her footing, she felt better, more rejuvenated. That blast had just replenished the energy she had used up till now. "Hurry, I really don't want to be around when Megatron gets back!"

Ratchet summoned a ground bridge and they quickly exited the ship and entered the base. They let the kids down who made their way to the platform, Jemina claiming the couch. The blast may have rejuvenated her but it still didn't make up for the three nights of hardly no sleep. "Ratchet, we need a bridge." Optimus said over the com-link.

"I'm opening one…now." Ratchet activated the bridge.

The trio walked through, "So, how were things here?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet, Bee, Raf, Jayce, and Jemina all looked around at each other before Jayce piped up, "Well…Megatron's back and Jemina just got herself onto the most wanted list."

Jemina just groaned and fell back on the couch, "As if Knockout and Mech wasn't bad enough…"

"You have much to explain old friend." Optimus said looking at Ratchet.

"Indeed I do." Ratchet spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what had happened. Optimus didn't actually know what to make of it all so he merely nodded his head, "Everything's back to normal." He concluded his examination of Bee. "Well, normal for Bumblebee."

 **:I'm sorry if I hurt either of you.:**

"It's ok." Raf said.

"Yeah," Jayce nodded, "Only a few bruises."

 **:Are you sure you're ok?:**

"Of course we are."

 **:Thank you, for sticking with me.:**

"We would never leave Bee." Jayce said, "We're a family." He turned and smiled at Raf, "We all are."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! So here's another chapter, sorry it's so short but at least it's here. I can't promise another another chapter any time soon, like in the next month or so, because I'm still trying, emphasis on trying, to get caught up on all the homework I missed from the accident. IT'S TAKING FOREVER! So yeah...

 **ALSO, IF YOU'RE READING THE TRANSFORMERS/AVENGERS CROSSOVER...** I have posted two new chapters, in case you don't get updates or anything, that have been out for a while and I hope to post another chapter there shortly, like in an hour or so.

* * *

 _ **SHOUT OUTS!**_

 **Wicken25**

Thanks.

 **Cashagon **

Sorry, totally unintended, oh well. Enjoy.

 **Guest (Me)**

Thanks. Yeah sorry for the grammar (I actually spelt grammar wrong while writing this :P). I _love_ to write yet my grammar and anything English related sucks.

Yeah she's a Christian, if you hadn't completely figured that out, and so am I...so it just kinda had to happen, and I do not regret it. Though it will defiantly make the 'One Shall Rise' part of it interesting...still trying to get that one to solidify in my mind. Well I based her off of my personality type to make the writing easier; glad you can relate to her so easily though, it's always nice when that happens. *Looks at you suspiciously* you aren't my long lost twin are you? xp

Lets see...oh the CybertronianXhuman relationship. Sorry, but yeah. I read some of those stories and they just creeped me out so I decided to try one, had a little persuasion too, were it was hopefully a little less creepy. So it defiantly wasn't going to happen without a holoform and believe me this isn't just going to jump into something *shudders* yeah...no way. I do have morals and this is going to follow those, so hopefully you approve. And Yeah, Optimus is just a little old...but I like him the best and out of all of the options Bee was the only other one that came close and I really don't think she and Bee in the long run would be a good choice.

Hm...she wasn't really thinking. The only real thoughts running through her head was "My bro is here and so is Megatron..." Not much else got through till afterwards. Well, you're in luck...this is that episode. Oh my gosh, didn't even realize that. At least she can get back from that dimention...oh Screamer and Miko would be so dead if she couldn't. I know right!? My first thought of when it happened was "Climb out of there you idiots! There are plenty of good walls to climb." I question their brains sometimes. And seriously, they shot the zombie con with one of Starscream's missiles?! Didn't you know you can only kill a zombie if you hit it in the head?! Have you never heard of anything zombie related?! I don't do anything related to that stuff, except watch that episode on Transformers Prime, and _I_ know to shoot it in the head! Were you not thinking!? Sorry, my little rant on them not being smart, especially Miko who should know about this. And why didn't they just go through the ground bridge to begin with? I still question their brains.

Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me, especially when you give me your honest opinion about it, good or bad. Enjoy the rest of it!

 **sylvia silverblood **

Well here's more!

 **AllSpark Princess **

Yeah Megs is back, whoopy. Optimus won't let her let it down.

 **unicron1000**

U.P.D.A.T.E.D!

* * *

 **The** ground bridge swirled closed behind Jemina as she ran through. The run-ins with Knockout were getting more hair raising every time, especially now that Megatron wanted her. To say she was still a little upset about that incident was an understatement. She sighed as she sat down next to Miko on the couch, while she was getting concerned about how much Knockout was coming after her she was even more worried about Mech. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of them since the D.N.G.S. incident, and that meant they were just planning something which couldn't be good. "Had another tussle with Doc. Knock?" Miko asked.

"You have no idea." Jemina grumbled, falling asleep before she woke herself up and taking a walk to who knows where.

Optimus watched his charge leave. These attacks were becoming way too consistent, and like Jemina, he was worried about Mech's lack of anything. While she could defend herself somewhat she still needed more protection. She hated the amount of watch Optimus placed on her already and there wasn't much more he could place on her, that left only one thing and he didn't know how well she'd take it. He walked over to Arcee and Bumblebee, "Arcee, Bumblebee, I'm afraid I must ask a favor from you."

"What is it?" Arcee asked a little warry, while the favors from the Prime were usually not that bad it was the way he had said it…

Optimus kept his face flat, "I need you to train Jemina."

 **:Uh…what?:** Bee asked downright confused.

"She needs to know how to defend herself better if Mech ever comes after her."

"Optimus? I'm probably the worst teacher you'll ever find, and I've seen her defend herself. Have you seen how good she's gotten with those electricity bolts? She can literally hit a dime." Arcee said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I've seen." Optimus unnoticeably shivered. He remembered when Miko pestered Jemina nonstop, trying to get her to use her powers to do Primus knows what. Jemina has finally had enough and told Miko to leave her alone or else she was going to learn the reason why you should always wear rubber insulated shoes. Miko didn't catch on and kept pestering her, she learned the hard way what that threat meant. Jemina had shot an electrical bolt at Miko, catching the toe of her shoe. Miko screeched from the suddenness of it, though she did indeed have rubber insulated shoes on so it didn't hurt her. Miko sent her a glare that was a mix between 'are you freaking kidding me?!' and 'what the heck!?' "Well you wanted me to use my powers so there, now stop pestering me." Jemina had said innocently. Miko hadn't done it since.

"But she has little to no hand to hand combat experience. And with Mech wanting her…she needs to know how to protect herself better than she does now." Optimus concluded.

"You do realize that I'm an assassin, not a teacher? There's a reason for that." Arcee said, highly unamused.

 **:What do you want us to teach her anyway? And how may I ask? We're gigantic aliens and she is, well, a tiny human.:**

"She knows of our holoforms, they will be quite adequate. You three start tomorrow." Optimus said turning around walking to Ratchet.

Arcee rolled her eyes and walked off, "Oh goody."

Ratchet had overheard Optimus' conversation with Bee and Arcee and now he heard Optimus coming to him, "If you wish me to teach Jemina how to protect herself you will be sorely disappointed."

Optimus shook his head, "No old friend, I will leave that in the hands of the younger members of this team."

"Good. Now what do you want?" Ratchet asked never taking his eyes off the screens.

Optimus' cooling fans turned on for a second, making it sound like he sighed, "I would like you to make her a protective layering." Ratchet sent Optimus a questioning glance, "As the Decepticons are also perusing her she is illy protected. She has no outer covering that can protect her from any kind of blast or impact. Do you think you can find a solution?"

Ratchet looked at Optimus, "I'm sure I could come up with something, though, it will take some time."

"I understand, thank you." Optimus nodded his head slightly before walking off. Ratchet returned to his screens thinking of what he could do. Though he didn't show it, he was absolutely ecstatic at having something challenging to work on, _this will be fun_.

Ratchet continued typing when a strange blip came up on the screens. As he investigated it his normal frown deepened, "I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint, this is clearly a dark Energon signature, and it's moving fast." Ratchet said, catching Optimus attention.

"Megatron." Optimus said.

Arcee walked over, "Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?"

"And what's he gonna do with it, recruit a new army of the undead?" Bulkhead asked.

"Zombiecons?" Miko said, suddenly becoming interested.

"We cannot rule out the possibility, especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight." Optimus mused out loud, "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis, and it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out."

"Me?" Ratchet said surprised.

Optimus turned to answer him, "If we are dealing with dark Energon, I may well require your expertise. Arcee?"

"Bridge operator, got it." She wasn't exactly sad that she was going to be missing the skirmish, dark Energon didn't sit well with her.

"Go get 'em Bulkhead. Bring the hurt!" Miko said, never looking up from her drawing. Bulkhead pounded his fists together as a response.

"That's not like Miko to not want to go." Jack said, warry.

Raf nodded, "She's defiantly up to _something_."

Arcee activated the ground bridge and Miko and Jayce smiled at each other, then they bolted for the bridge. "Making a break!" Jack shouted.

Jemina walked back into the main room in time to hear Jack shout and see Jayce and Miko running towards the bridge, "Jayce Edward Archer, do not another step!" Jemina shouted running over to them. As almost always he didn't listen to her and kept running, Jemina did the first thing that came to mind and set an energy field surrounding him and continued running after Miko.

Jack caught up to Miko first and grabbed her arm, "It's not safe!"

"I am _not_ going to miss my first Zombiecon throw down!" Miko shouted. Just as Jemina caught up to them Miko broke away and ran through the bridge. Jemina, Jack, and Raf followed her through and came out into a valley.

"That's not Megatron." Bulkhead said surprised.

"Rise, Skyquake! Rise!" Starscream shouted.

Miko got down on her hands and knees, "Let's see some fight of the living dead already!"

"No, no let's not. Raf, can you contact Ratchet?" Jemina said, really not wanting to go through what they did in the series.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack said in an angry hushed whisper.

"She wasn't, sure." Raf reached for his phone, "No! I left it at base!"

"Sweet." Miko mumbled as she reached for her phone, "I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to take some snaps. My cellphone! I must have dropped it back at base." She began searching for her phone.

Jemina looked back over at the team just in time to see Starscream shoot a missile, "Get down!" She shouted as she shoved Miko, Jack, and Raf down. She felt the shockwave roll over them then got back up.

Miko was entirely fet up with everything and so shouted into Jack's face, "Ugh, I can't believe you made me lose my phone!"

"Uh, h-how is this my fault?" Jack asked.

"Two?" Ratchet said shocked, "You four, into our ground bridge…now!"

Jack grabbed Miko ran to the ground bridge before Jemina could stop them, "Come on." Jack growled while Miko just grunted.

Raf began running towards the ground bridge too, "Raf, no! Stay here and tell the 'bots we went into a shadow zone of sorts in case we don't make it to base." Jemina shouted taking off after Miko and Jack to try and stop them, but they had already entered into the ground bridge. Jemina felt an explosion right after she entered the bridge and blacked out for a second. When she woke she was still in the desert valley, with Miko and Jack right next to her.

"You guys ok?" Jack asked. Jemina nodded while Miko just mumbled something.

Bulkhead grunted and stood up, "Oh, w-what just happened?"

The rest of the team picked themselves up as well, "I can't be certain; but if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

"Could? Hello, more like totally did." Miko said annoyed.

Jemina grumbled rubbing her forehead, "If ya knew that that had a possibility of happening…why did you tell us to go through it!?" Jemina shouted, knowing full well that they wouldn't hear her.

"The kids made it though, right?" Bulkhead said concerned.

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked.

Miko walked up to Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, we're right here!"

"Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked through his com.

"Negative. You don't see them?" Arcee's voice came back through.

"What? No sign?! Ok, seriously Bulk…w-whoa! Aaah!" Miko screamed as Bulkhead walked right through her.

"He went right through you." Jack said.

"No, what made you think that?" Jemina said, helping to support the limp Miko.

"We're not alive." Jack said, his voice becoming a slight higher pitch.

They then heard some groaning coming from the mound they had previously occupied, **:Raf? Are you there?:**

"Uh, I'm here. Ow." He said standing up.

"Where are the others Rafael?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know. Jemina just told me not to go through the bridge then took off after Miko and Jack." He explained jumping into Bee's awaiting hand.

Jack looked at Jemina, "You couldn't have said that to us?!"

"Well I tried but you were either out of ear shot or neither of you were listening." She defended.

"Guy's I really don't want to be a ghost." Miko mumbled.

"Why not? Think of all the fun you could have messing around with Ratchet." Jemina joked.

"Wait, how can we still touch each other?" Jack asked.

Optimus spoke up, "Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?"

"Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination."

Jemina began running after the 'bots until she realized that the others weren't following, "Uh guys? You wasn't to get a move on so we're not stuck here with Mr. Big and creepy."

"I'm not moving till I know what's going on." Miko said defiantly.

Jemina face palmed, "Miko, either we go through the bridge or we get stuck here, under a blazing hot sun, with an undead Decepticon warrior. You're choice, please choose wisely."

"What do you…" Miko began when Optimus stopped walking.

"Look, Skyquake's tomb is empty."

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked baffled.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet said.

"Nope, he didn't. He left him here for us to play with." Jemina said very irritated.

Optimus turned around, "Another matter for another time. Right now our priority is locating Jemina, Jack, and Miko."

Jemina sighed as she watched Raf do nothing, she grabbed her phone and sent Raf a text, "Uh, Jemina, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Reminding Raf to speak up." She answered. A second later she received a message, 'Jemina? Where are you? The 'bots are really worried.'

'Yeah, I know. We can see them clear as day. Now can you please tell them were in a shadow zone.'

"A shadow zone?" Jack asked as Raf sent the same message.

"Yes a shadow zone," Jemina said, typing exactly what she said, 'We can see you guys but it's not the same way around, also, Skyquake is here with us too. So please hurry up and tell them!'

'Sooo, another place but in the same place?'

'Yes. Like a half way zone between dimensions.'

"Ok, Jemina, you're really beginning to creep me out with all the dimensions and stuff." Jack said.

"Why? It's not like this isn't my first time in a new dimension."

He went wide eyed, "Yeah, but what if _we_ never get home!"

She rolled her eyes, "As it was a ground bridge malfunction the chances of that are very slim, they just have to find the right frequency, or something like that. Either way we'll be fine, this isn't an adverse dimension, heck it's not even a parallel dimension. It's just a half-way zone from yours to another."

"Can you tell us what that 'other dimension' is?" Jack asked.

"Nerd alert." Miko blurted.

"No, no I cannot." She said shaking her head.

"Arcee, bridge us back to base." They heard Optimus say.

The kids began walking towards the ground bridge when Skyquake came from around the corner, "Zombie!" Miko yelled as they began running to the bridge and the 'bots.

"Guys, look out!" Jack shouted.

"Bulkhead!"

They were about halfway to the bridge when they saw the zombie swipe harmlessly through them, "Awesome. It can't touch them either."

The Zombiecon turned around, "If that thing can't touch the 'bots…"

"Just like we can't…" Miko finished halfway for Jack.

"Yup, and unless you want stuck here with it I'd say _run to the stupid ground bridge like I told you earlier_!" Jemina shouted. Jack and Miko nodded and took off running towards the ground bridge, only to have it closed the moment before they could go through.

Miko looked at the Zombiecon warily, "If we aren't ghost now, we will be soon."

Jemina, Jack, and Miko took off in the opposite direction that the zombie was chasing them, then paused briefly so Jack and Miko could catch their breaths. Jemina looked over the bolder they were hiding behind seeing the zombie get closer. They began running again when Miko spoke up, "Maybe we could set a trap, try to crush it."

"With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground!" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"We can't run forever. But maybe we can hide." Miko said, beginning to pant.

Jemina shook her head, "Hide? Really? Here?"

* * *

 **Back** at base Jayce watched as the others came back through, except Jemina, Jack, and Miko, "Where's my sister?" Jayce asked confused.

Optimus looked down, "I do not know."

Raf then pipped up, finally, "S-she, Jack, and Miko are back in the valley."

Optimus looked at Raf confused, "You said you didn't know where the others were located?"

"I didn't, I still kinda don't. I remember Jemina mentioning something about a shadow zone now, and just a minute ago she texted me to remind me to tell you."

"Did she mention anything else?" Optimus asked.

"Well, she said that they could see us but it wasn't the other way around, she called it a shadow zone or a half way zone between dimensions. Oh, and she also said that Skyquake was there too." Raf said summing it all up.

Optimus's eyes went wide, "If what you say is true, we need to get them out now. Ratchet, if the children were misdirected to another dimension, is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates?"

"Well, Jemina was able to text Raf, why not try that again?" Arcee asked.

"Good idea" Raf pulled out his phone, 'Guys, are you getting this?'

Back in the valley the three had stopped running long enough to give Miko and Jack a rest, "Ok, we need to find a good wall fast."

"A good wall?!" Jack almost shouted, "You realize that we're surrounded by walls!"

"Yes, but I mean a good wall to climb." Jemina said with a huff when her phone suddenly let out a sonar echo.

"What was that?" Miko asked looking around.

"My phone." Jemina pulled out her phone and read the message, 'Yeah, why? Are the 'bots bringing us back?'

'Not yet, we're still figuring that one out.'

'Oh, ok, well hurry please. Skyquake isn't happy and Miko and Jack can run for much longer. I'll let you know if anything changes.' As she sent the message the undead Skyquake found them.

"Uh, can you type and run?" Jack asked.

Jemina pocketed her phone, "No need to, let's book." They took off running out of the cove they had taken refuge in.

"Déjà vu!" Miko cried.

"What?" Jack asked dumbly.

Miko rolled her eyes, "This doesn't look familiar to you?"

"Not really." Jack answered.

"I'm pretty sure I would have remember, guys look out!" Jemina shouted as Miko and Jack ran into a big metal cylinder because they weren't looking.

"Uh…whoa." Jack hummed.

Miko stood up, "Sweet."

"It must have gotten trapped on here after the explosion too." Jack stated when they head the faint roars of Skyquake, "Well, if it's solid, we can use it."

"Use it how?" Jemina asked helping Jack up.

Miko huffed, "Use it, as in, blow the guy up."

"Um, unless you have incredibly accuracy and you _know_ you can hit his head, please don't. If you miss it could make it way worse than it already is."

"Well what do you want us to do with it?" Miko asked.

Jemina looked around, "Nothing, just leave it be. There's a somewhat good wall over there, you guys climb and I'll keep big and ugly busy."

"How will you get out?" Jack asked.

Jemina shrugged, "I'll find a way." At that moment Skyquake came into view, "Guys, go!" Jemina took off in a widening arc towards Skyquake, firing an electrical bolt at him to grab his attention and keep his attention. They played cat and mouse for several minutes until Jack and Miko had made it to the top of the canon, "Finally."

"Jemina, we're clear!" She could hear Jack shouting.

She nodded and fired one last bolt then she took off and began climbing the wall. She reached the top relatively quick and turned back around to see Skyquake roar in anger before turning and walking away. "Dude, how did you climb up so fast?!" Miko asked.

"Well, when you climb a Prime practically every day you get pretty good."

Jack's eyes went wide, "Wait, you climb Optimus? Why?"

Jemina shrugged, "I like the height. And most of the time he's too busy to pick me up so I learned to climb him pretty quick."

Jack crossed his arms, "And what does he have to say about it?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said no to me yet. Actually I think he thinks it's funny as he laughs almost every time I do it."

"Where are we?" Miko asked.

Jemina looked around and saw the expanse of a desert, "I'd say down south somewhere."

"The south? I thought it was humid and a lot wet lands, not dry and desert." Jack half asked half stated.

"Uh? Oh, no. Sorry south as in southwest south, my bad. I don't see a town in eye distance, do you?" Both Jack and Miko shook their heads, "Well I guess we should wait here then, at least until nightfall." Jack and Miko held no objections so they all sat down to catch their breath.

About ten minutes later a ground bridge opened up into the canyon below, "Skyquake, you master summons you!" Starscream shouted as he exited the ground bridge.

"Oh great, who invited him?" Miko pouted as she suck her figure out.

"We should probably head down there again." Jemina stated, bit anxious.

"Why?" Jack looked over the wall at Jemina who was already climbing down.

She looked down to make sure her footing was solid, "In case the 'bots send a bridge to bring us back to their dimension, I'd rather go through it and be stuck with a one armed Starscream and the 'bots then have 'Screamer come though and get stuck here with us and a crazed Zombiecon."

Jack looked at Miko them began climbing to, "Well when you put it that way…" They reached the ground shortly, Jemina and Miko jumping the last few feet, "You guys are gonna get yourselves killed doing that." Jack scolded Miko, and partially Jemina though as she _was_ older it was kinda pointless, that and she was listening even less than Miko.

"Keep it down will ya? I don't want to bring ugly back." Jemina shushed them.

A minute later they heard another ground bridge open up behind them, right in front of Starscream, "Hm, mine or theirs?"

"If we go through we run smack into Starscream." Jack stated the obvious.

"And if we don't we're Zombie chow or the sun'll kill us." Jemina said sarcastically as she heard Skyquake roar again.

"Option three…we keep running in circles or wander through a desert without hope." Miko added exasperated.

"Well, that choice is pretty easy, you guys run and I'll cover you." Jemina informed.

"What are you now? The artillery manager?" Jack asked.

Jemina sighed, "Unless either of you are packing a lightning bolt in your back pocket then yes."

"Can't argue with logic like that." Miko replied.

"Well go already!" Jemina shouted when she saw Skyquake coming back into view.

They ran through and landed smack in front of Starscream then continued running, "Humans?" Starscream reached towards Miko and Jack, "Where did you vermin…ahh! Why you little…" Jemina shot another bolt at him again, hitting his wing.

Kids kept running until another bridge opened up, the 'bots coming through, "Jemina, Jack, Miko." Optimus said relieved.

"Autobots again?! Requesting emergency ground bridge now!" Starscream shouted.

They watched him leave though his ground bridge before calling for another one of their own. As they entered the base Jayce practically mowed his sister down, "I was sooo worried about you, don't you ever do that again!" Jayce shouted the last part.

"Sorry Jay. I'm back now, and I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon." Jemina replied with a smile ruffling his hair.

Miko looked down at her feet, "Look, if you're gonna blame anybody, blame me."

Jack looked a bit ticked, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that…a couple dozen times?"

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough. We are just glad you are all back safe."

Bulkhead dropped down to Miko's level, "You, dropped this." He said handing her her phone, "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah, that's ok. I think after today I pretty much have Zombie close-ups seared into my brain."

"You better, 'cause I ain't gonna let ya get another chance." Jemina scoffed while Miko just pouted.

* * *

 **The** next day was Saturday and all of the kids were at the base early, "Glorious." Ratchet huffed.

Arcee and Bumblebee walked up to Jemina who was resting on the recliner watching the other kids take turns with the racing game, winner play loser kinda thing, "You ready Jemina?"

Jemina looked surprised, "Ready for what?"

"Ready for your training of course." Arcee suppressed a huff, she wasn't going to get out of it that easily, not if Prime was making her teach her.

"Uh, what training might that be exactly?" Jemina asked cautiously.

"The self-defense training Optimus want's you starting."

"Uh-hu, and why hasn't _the Prime_ made mention of this himself, before now?" Jemina asked sending a glare at Optimus.

Optimus merely avoided her gaze and picked up a few crates, "Ratchet, where would you like these?"

Ratchet sighed, "How 'bout over there by the platform?" Ratchet suggested.

"Right, I'll just take them to the storage room…" He quickly left.

"Coward." Jemina laughed.

Ratchet shook his head, "If there's one thing that scares him most it's a woman's fury."

 **:That'd scare anyone who had any sense to him.:** Bee agreed.

Arcee and Jemina laughed, "I guess we'd better get started then." Jemina said hopping up from her seat.

* * *

R&R! 'Till next time ya'll!


	20. Chapter 20

Guys I finally updated this! I am sooo sorry that I haven't sooner but I got massive writers block, then I got interested in writing a different story, and I had lots of make up homework still :( Also I'm sorry for the short chapter but I had to write this for the story line but it was just hard, I don't know why it just was. So I'm sorry but here's another chapter at least.

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **AllSpark Princess**

I didn't mention it specifically but they already know that she's from another dimension, sorry if that confused you.

 **Cashagon**

Augh! He was never stoic! I love the original cartoons and he had emotions! He laughed, he cried, he got really, _really_ mad, he had emotions! So I couldn't in good conscience not give him emotions, sorry pet peeve.

 **unicron1000**

I have finally updated!

 **Guest(Me or** **Elleth Meowen)**

Thank you for all your reviews and helps, I really appreciate them :)

 **CaptainCate**

I'm glad you're enjoying it...hehe, yeah I've realized that, and I think I've made that mistake a few times, opps. Thanks for the pointer, my spelling sucks so I take all the help I get.

 **Guest(** **THEFIREKING** **)**

Hmm...I went back to check the chapter and it was there, try it again if you haven't already, sometimes fanfiction is weird like that.

* * *

 **Arcee** finished doing a flip, "So remember, kick, turn, flip. Got it?" She asked Jemina who was watching her.

"Uh, sure, kick, turn, flip. Easy enough in theory…" She said nodding.

"Well?" Arcee asked waiting. Jemina preformed the kick and turn but stopped at the flip, "What are you doing? Its kick, turn, and _flip_ not stop."

"Mm…can we start with something more, basic?"

 **:What's more basic than that?:** Bee asked, his holoform standing right next to Arcee's.

"I don't know. Maybe actually teaching me _how_ to flip without killing myself?" Jemina suggested.

 **:You don't know how to flip?:**

"No. I left gymnastics shortly before we covered that, I can't even do a back handspring." She said shrugging.

"Well, I guess we really are starting at ground zero." Arcee huffed.

"And that's my fault how?" Jemina asked.

"Never said it was."

"Then don't huff, you're not the one who's going to fall on their but a hundred times."

"Yeah, well I've got to watch you fall on you're but a hundred times. Now get over here." Arcee gestured to a spot on the floor.

Jemina walked up to the platform an hour later, her but hurt like crazy and she still didn't know how to do a flip! She let out a moan, "You guys really need to get some gym mats or something."

Bee sent her a sympathetic look, he remembered how hard it was for him to learn even the simplest things like a flip. That was probably one of the worst **:You ok?:**

"What is your version of 'ok?'" Jemina asked.

"So glad that isn't me." Miko said while racing Raf.

Jemina growled, "Shut up Miko."

Jack walked over, "Someone isn't happy."

"As happy as a grizzly woken up in January. I am going to go home and lay in a bed of ice. Ratchet, can you open up a ground bridge for me?"

He looked perplexed, "Why? It is not your usually leaving time?"

"'Cause I hurt like no tomorrow, I'm tired, I'm dirty, and I'm done with the day."

"Alright, one less fleshling to have underfoot." He mumbled the last part.

Jemina sent him a death glare, "Ratchet, if I wasn't so stinkin' tired I'd fry your computers."

"Ground bridge online." He said hastily. She walked through and Ratchet closed the ground bridge.

"Hey, does anyone know where Bulkhead is?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope, hey Arcee, wanna give me a lift to work?"

"Sure," She transformed, "Hop on."

Minutes later Ratchet and Miko were the only ones left in the base, Raf and Jayce deciding to race RC cars at Raf's house, "I'm calling Bulkhead…Marco?" She heard some grunting over the radio, "Marco?" Still nothing, "Marco!"

"Miko?" Bulkhead asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Eeeh! You're supposed to say Polo."

"Huh!? Miko…let Ratchet know I need a ground bridge."

"Sure, Ratchet, Bulk needs a bridge!"

"He finally finish scouting?" Ratchet huffed and opened a bridge to have Bulkhead limping through, "What in the Allspark?! What happened?"

"Got jumped by Breakdown."

Optimus came in, "Please explain farther."

Bulkhead sat on a birth while Ratchet began patching him up, "Well…while I was scouting for Energon Bulkhead was also scouting we ran into each other and, yeah."

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish Bulkhead."

"Breakdown jumped me." He defended, "I knew I could take him, ow!"

"Stay still." Ratchet commanded.

Miko stood on the platform, jumpy as ever, "But we should see the other guy, Right Bulk?"

Bulkhead looked down, "Uh…yeah. About that."

"You didn't torch him?" Miko asked sadly.

"Not exactly. I-I figured you all did."

Miko looked down, "Oh."

"When I came to, Breakdown was just gone. I remember hearing a copter. Uh…maybe it was agent Fowler."

Fowler walked in, "Not me, but I have an idea who. Show me were this 'con-napping occurred."

Ratchet finished patching Bulkhead up then walked over to the computer, "This is where we picked up Bulkhead."

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in eastern Russia. Much of it was abandoned 20 years ago when its volcano first erupted. My intel reported Mech activity there earlier today." Fowler informed.

Miko arched a brow, "Mech? As in those techie guys?"

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet." Ratchet affirmed.

"And the ones who are pursuing Jemina." Optimus added.

"They must have tracked one of us there." Bulkhead thought out loud.

Arcee shrugged, "What's it matter? They can have him."

 **:That's got to be humiliating, being captured by humans. Especially for a Decepticon.:**

"Huh, yeah, dragged off by humans. Ha! Guess I softened him up for them huh?" Bulkhead pounded his fists together.

"Mm, yeah." Miko shrugged.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown."

"What?!" Ratchet half yelled.

Arcee went wide eyed, "Optimus, you can't be serious."

 **:You want us to rescue a 'con?!:**

"Mech can melt him down for all I care. Let the 'cons rescue their own." Bulkhead shrugged off the matter.

Optimus looked thoughtful for a second, "It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy."

"Okay…but this is Breakdown we're talking about." Arcee tried to defend Bulkhead knowing how it felt.

Optimus nodded in understanding, "Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good."

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?! Breakdown's gonna be all grateful and go all soft and join the cause?" Bulkhead half shouted, getting very annoyed that the conversation had carried _this_ far.

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will chose the path of good, even they poses the potential to change."

Bulkhead grunted and angrily let out, "I knew where this was headed!"

"By 'greater good,' I meant humankind." Optimus explained while Bulkhead just shook his head, "Mech presents a clear and present danger, to all of us here and not."

Fowler leaned against the rail, "Prime's right two-ton. We know Mech is obsessed with groundbreaking technology. And besides Jemina, you're their next best shot."

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands. Fire up the ground bridge Ratchet, Autobots, roll out." He turned towards the ground bridge then stopped when he saw Bulkhead didn't follow.

"Come on Bulk! You gotta go with." Miko tried to convince her fried to rescue his arch enemy.

"I don't wanna."

"Bulkhead," Optimus called to get his attention.

Bulkhead stood up suddenly, "Optimus, I'm sorry, I just can't do it!"

Optimus nodded, "I support your choice."

"W-w-what?!" Both Bulkhead and Miko exclaimed at the same time.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgement may be clouded and thus jeopardies the mission. Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic than another warrior."

"Locked and loaded Optimus." Ratchet said walking up to him holding a type of multipurpose scanner.

"Autobots, roll out!" With that they transformed and disappeared though the ground bridge, it swirling closed behind them.

They arrived in a deserted town square of sorts, night defiantly upon them. They all transformed again and brought weapons to bear, "No signs of life, human or Cybertronian." Optimus concluded.

 **:Optimus, tire tracks. They could be Mech's:**

"Forget the tracks Bumblebee, I'm picking up a faint Energon signal three clicks north by northwest."

"Breakdown." Optimus didn't sound happy.

Arcee looked at Ratchet confused, "But we shouldn't be getting a reading unless…"

"His Energon's been spilled." Ratchet finished, "This way." They followed the signal carefully, Bee and Arcee checking to make sure the area was clear before Optimus and Ratchet came. They came upon small clearing and was looked to be an old fountain of some kind, "Reading's coming from right…here." Ratchet looks at the fountain and bent down to get a better view, "Breakdown's eye."

Arcee and Bee looked disgusted while Ratchet picked it up and plugged it into his scanner, "What are you doing?" Arcee asked nervously.

"The optic sensor might have retained the final image seen." Ratchet informed. The scanner came to life and showed a drill drilling out the eye.

Arcee placed her hands on her hips, "What do you know? Weird science wins again."

As the image ends with the drill filling the screen all the 'bots gasp in horror, the screen suddenly changes to reveal Silas, "Well, well, Optimus Prime. A pleasure to set _eyes_ on you again."

"He's converted the optics to a two-way feed." Ratchet growled.

"And you must be Silas." Optimus' eyes hardened into a stoney glare.

"In the flesh. But being that our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit I was expecting Megatron." Silas admitted.

Optimus growled, "In this circumstance, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe."

"Mech is anything but _common_. Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics, as you can see…although Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore."

"We don't fear you." Ratchet hissed.

"Oh, but you should. How's the anomaly of science doing? I assume she's with you."

"You _will_ leave her alone Silas, you've done enough damage to her life." Optimus growled, one hand balling into a fist while the other transformed into a blaster.

"So she is under your protection, that's nice to know." Silas became thoughtful.

"You will only harm her over my lifeless spark." Optimus looked ready to kill.

"Hmm, don't tempt me. But I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground." Silas said with a twisted grin.

Optimus looked under the fountain and saw a clock ticking down, "It's a trap!"

"Would this be a 'roll out' kind of trap?" Arcee asked while Optimus was already pulling Bee and Ratchet away.

"Evacuate now!" Optimus ran and transformed, and the others followed. They had just cleared the clearing when the bomb blew, sending the 'bots into the air and transforming to land on their feet.

"So, any idea where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?" Arcee asked sounding out of breath.

"We'll head back to where we saw the tire tracks and move from there." Optimus turned and began making his way back. They had walked for several minutes before they received a transmission from Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead to Optimus. Rendezvous to my coordinates, I'm in need of backup."

"Autobot's transform." With that they left to help Bulkhead. When they got there Mech was nowhere to be seen, but Starscream was…ready to blast Bulkhead. Optimus transformed and shot Starscream's blaster, throwing off his shot.

Starscream turned, a scowl present on his face, "Retreat!" All the seekers transformed and flew away while Breakdown shoved Bulkhead aside and drove away.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time Bulkhead. But I'm honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see? I beat Breakdown and bashed them all with his own hammer! I won the rematch!" Bulkhead cheered.

All the 'bots looked confused for a second before Arcee realized, "I'm sure Miko would be proud."

"Autobots return to base, is anyone at base?" Optimus asked over the comlink.

"I'm here boss 'bot! Whatcha need?" Miko asked.

"Would you please fire up a ground bridge?"

"Ummm…how would you do that?"

"Oh Primus help us." Ratchet grumbled.

Fowler's voice broke through, "I'll get it." Seconds later a bridge swirled to life and the 'bots went through.

"Thank you Fowler, Bulkhead, please take Miko home."

"What? But it's only six?!"

"And you have school tomorrow." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Ahh…" Miko pouted as they left.

"Optimus, are you ok?" Ratchet walked over to Optimus.

Optimus looked at the wall worriedly, "It's Mech, their planning something but I don't know what. And Jemina's already been through enough pain without them trying to make it worse…"

Arcee walked up, "That's why Bee and I will keep training her. She's getting stronger with her powers and with our training she'll know how to defend herself."

 **:No one's going to hurt any of the children Optimus, Jemina or otherwise.:**

Optimus looked at his team, "Thank you, but it doesn't help the worrying."

"It's been a long day and you haven't recharged in ages." Ratchet said shoving the Prime out of the room, "I don't want to see you again until you've had a decent recharge, ordered by your medic." Optimus grumbled something but walked away shaking his head.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, so fare **warning** this chapter this chapter get darker at the end and there is some blood. Nothing terrible just wanted to pre-warn you guys. And you guys get a reeeaaally long chapter this time and not to bad of a wait, yippy! Enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **Guest (ME)**

Yeah, I knew that when I wrote that chapter there would not be. Just a little protective? Well, your going to enjoy this chapter if you thought that was interesting :)

 **Cashagon**

I think you meant afts :) but yeah, defiantly plot push. And, oh Mech...there will be punishment for your crimes against the Prime.

 **AllSpark Princess**

Yup, he getting a soft spot for his charge :) Oh, hehe. yeah, sorry about that one chapter, I was just kinda done with it. hopefully that's the worst chapter I'll have. But yeah, I totally get what you're saying.

* * *

 **She** took a few quick steps forward then pushed off the floor, and managing a flip in the air, "I did it! I finally did it!" Jemina cheered.

 **:Yup, now comes perfecting it.:**

"It can't be any worse than the last three days." Jemina replied. Ever since the 'bots rescued Breakdown Arcee and Bee had been pushing her to no end, but she couldn't say she minded it.

"Well see, do it again." Arcee and Bee watched her do it again. Once she understood how to do it she had it down. They practiced for a few more hours until they deemed that portion fit enough before they moved on to combinations and styles. That's how Jemina had spent the past three days, though she was grateful that she didn't hurt like she did the first day. The first day of training is always the worst. "I think that's enough for today. Besides I need to pick up Jack and get on patrol."

 **:Yeah, I need to get Raf too.:**

"Ok, I think I'm ready for a nap anyway, need to get it in before Miko gets here." Jemina mused.

Bee laughed a bit as his holoform fizzled away then walked out of the training room, Arcee following. They transformed and sped away while Jemina walked into the main room and up to the platform where Jayce was drawing, "Jemina, look what I made!" He squealed excitedly.

"You got to hold still so I can see it." He handed her the paper and she looked at it. There was a yellow box like person and two stick figure like people.

"It me, Bee, and Raf." He said happily as she handed him the paper back.

"It's very nice Jayce, what are you going to do with it?"

"Can we put it on the refrigerator when we get home?"

Jemina smiled, "Sure." Jayce ran back to the table to draw some more as Jemina went over to the couch to catch a few zz's.

She had just laid down and gotten comfortable when Ratchet spoke up, "Your brother is quite fascinated with drawing, he spent the last two hours doing nothing but."

"Yeah, I'm probably not the best influence on that. I like to draw and sometimes I get so into it I forget that the world exists, missing meals is the main thing I forget but, never mind." She smiled.

Ratchet shook his head, "I had almost forgotten what a sparkling drawing looked like, although his are a bit different because he is a human, they are essentially the same." Jemina laughed a little before falling asleep.

 _Jemina twitched as she slept, her mind racing as she dreamed, "No, stop!" The sound of rapid gun fire and cannons filling her ears._

 _Someone wearing green, from head to toe, was taking her brother away, "Let me go, Jemina!" He screamed terrified._

 _"Jayce, please stop! Let him go!" Someone else grabbed her and started pulling her away. Reacting on instinct she slugged her attacker to get to Jayce before he suddenly disappeared._

"Miko I don't think waking her is a good idea." Jack said walking up the platform finding Miko poking Jemina.

Miko pouted, "But she's hogging the couch!"

"Yeah well she just got through with training with Arcee and Bee. Let her sleep."

Jayce looked over his chair, "She'll never be able to sleep tonight if she naps to long."

"See, even Jayce agrees with me." Miko said proudly. She shook Jemina a bit to get her to wake up but receiving no positive results. "Come on Sleeping Beauty wake up!" She twitched a bit but didn't wake up.

"Maybe tickling her would work?" Raf offered.

"Worth a shot." Miko went to tickle her sides when Jemina's eyes suddenly flew open. Before Miko had time to react, or before what Jemina knew what she was consciously doing, a first contacted with Miko's stomach and sent her reeling, "Are you crazy?!" Miko wheezed.

"Huh?" Jemina looked around, eyes wide, before she realized what happened, "Oh gosh, Miko are you ok?"

"I will be, dang that hurt. Is that what they've been teaching you?"

"Uh, no. My uncle taught me that."

"Remind me to give him one when we meet." Miko retorted.

Jemina laughed, "I will."

"Now that that's done, I don't have homework, you guys?" Jack asked. They all shook their heads, "Great, what on the agenda?"

Jemina looked up thoughtfully, "Um…the original hide-'n-seek?"

"What's the original hide-'n-seek?" Raf asked.

"Where you hide then if you're found you have to run back to the safe zone to not be it." She explained.

Miko shrugged, "Sure, I'll be it!"

"Count to fifty, _slowly_." Jack called as he ran down the stairs right behind Raf and Jayce.

Miko huffed, "Fine, the couch is the safe zone. One…two…three…"

"Don't be messing with any of the equipment you hear?!" Ratchet shouted as the children ran out of the room, "Younglings." He laughed.

Jemina ran outside of the room then turned and hid in the shadow of the beam, hidden from view if you were coming out of the main room. _Time to wait._

Jack, Raf, and Jayce had all split up and ran in different directions. Jayce ran into the storage room and climbed some stacks of Energon cubes till he sat on the top. He looked over the edge and had a perfect view of the room. Scooting away from the edge a bit you couldn't see him unless you climbed the cubes, but he could see you. A minute later the door opened and Raf came tip toeing in. He looked around then he too began climbing the cubes, a few seconds later he was greeted by Jayce's smiling face. Raf laughed, "Must be a good place to hide hu?"

"Uhhu, sh! Miko's coming." Jayce pointed out the door. Raf nodded then climbed up next to Jayce and laid down for the wait.

Jack stood in the hallway looking for a place to hide when he heard Miko's, or someone's, footsteps coming. He turned quickly and went into the training room to find Bee practicing his aim, when he turned to see who had intruded his practice he found Jack making a sh'ing motion and quickly walking behind come crates. Bee shrugged and continued since Jack wasn't in the harm's way.

"Forty-nine…fifty! Ready or not here I come!" Miko shouted, making Ratchet wince, as she ran down the stairs and out of the room. "Hey guys, I'm coming!" Miko taunted as she ran into the hallway. So focused was she that she missed a person coming out of the shadows and running around the corner. She walked and ran through the hallway and ran into Bulkhead, "Hey Bulk, have you seen the others?" She asked innocently.

"Um…I think I saw Raf running into the storage room, why?"

"No reason, thanks." Miko waved as she ran off. Her first clue was the door was open, she smiled and went in. After looking around for several minutes she found no one, _maybe the cubes?_ She began climbing and soon reached the top and looked down, there was Raf and Jayce running out of the room.

Jayce looked over his shoulder to see Miko looking at him and smile wickedly then began quickly climbing down, "Raf run, she's seen us!" Jayce shrieked, his legs running faster.

"I'm going to get you!" Miko shouted catching up very slowly, too slowly. They had just entered the main room, Jayce made it to the stairs first then began running up them like an animal on all fours. Raf wasn't too far behind but then tripped on a stair which allowed Miko to catch him, "Got you."

"Safe!" Jayce cheered, "Sorry Raf."

Raf shrugged, "It's fine, let's go find Jack and Jemina."

"I'll help, since I'm already safe you can't tag me." Jayce reminded her as he came down. She nodded and they left the room.

Jemina crawled out from under the lowest stairs and snickered, "How did they not see you?" Ratchet asked.

"It's too obvious for a hiding spot, which are the best ones."

"Where we're you hiding before? I saw you come in after Miko left?"

She stood up, "Just outside the door in its shadow." Ratchet shook his head while Jemina began sliding down the stair rails for the heck of it.

"Jemina! You going to get yourself hurt." Ratchet scolded.

"I get hurt, I get hurt. It'll be my fault, besides, I've done this lots of times." She said sliding down to the floor.

Miko, Raf, and Jayce wandered the halls, "We've check everywhere!" Miko complained.

"Well we haven't checked the training room yet, they could be hiding together like me and Jayce were." Raf tried to rationalize.

Miko shrugged, "Sure." They walked in and saw Bee, "Hey Bee, seen Jack or Jemina?"

Jayce and Raf began searching and Bee finally realized what they were doing, he remembered playing it when he was training to be a scout, **:If I did I couldn't tell you.:**

"Ah man, "Raf sighed.

"What?" Miko perked up.

Jayce continued searching, "Bee won't tell us."

Miko smiled, "Then one of them must be in here."

Bee's sensitive hearing picked up a soft scuffling along the floor then saw Jack make a break for the door, "There he goes!" Raf shouted then the trio took off in pursuit.

They chased him, Jayce getting a lead on him, "Caught by a kid, this'll be humiliating." Jack muttered as he ran. Jayce had very nearly caught him when he tripped over his own two feet. He stopped for a minute to make sure Jayce was ok, Jemina would kill him if anything happened to her little brother, when Miko snuck up behind him.

"Got ya!" Miko cried.

Jack huffed a little, "Dang it. Find Jemina yet?"

"No. Hmm…let's split up and look for her." Miko suggested.

Jack nodded, "Sounds good, I'll check the training room again."

"I'll take the main room, Jayce and Raf you check the storage room kay?"

"Alright," Jayce left immediately to find his sister, Raf followed.

They split up and left, not knowing a silent pair of eyes tracked their movements as they left. Jemina came out from the shadow of one of the berthroom doors, she looked at her options then made her choice and took the hallway leading out of the base. Jack turned, swearing he heard something, but saw nothing. He shivered, it almost sounded like feet, very light footfalls moving very quickly, but then shrugged it off. _It was nothing_ , he told himself.

Jemina trotted for a bit, meandering though the hallway 'till she hit a y. One path took her to the main room, the other was the road from the main room to the outdoors. She weighed her options, she might as well head back, she had won by this point, but stopped when she felt a slight energy movement headed towards the outside doors. _Or I could go meet up with Optimus then head back_. Jemina took off running towards the doors, as she ran around the last corner she saw Optimus and Arcee transforming, "Hey guys." She waved.

"Hello Jemina, what are you doing on this end of base?"

"I was…uhm…hiding." She said as she quickly climbed the Prime then sat on his shoulders.

"I don't care how many times I see that, that's just plain weird. Never thought I see a human so relaxed around a Prime, most 'bots aren't even that calm."

Jemina shrugged, "Why were you hiding?" Optimus questioned, "You haven't been messing with Ratchet's computers have you?"

"No, the others and I were playing hide and seek." Optimus looked at her funny for a moment then nodded his helm.

"Has anyone been found yet?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, everyone has but me." Arcee raised her brow and Jemina quickly added, "Jack was the last one found." That made Arcee smile a bit.

They walked into the main room to see the children standing at the base of the stairs, "We can't find her anywhere! Ratchet please?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "No Miko. This is a scouting game you must find her without scanners."

Jemina snickered quietly on Optimus' shoulder as he walked next to Ratchet, "Find anything of interest old friend?"

"Not unless you count watching the children run all over the base searching for a person who keeps disappearing."

"What do you mean 'disappearing'?" Miko asked.

Ratchet answered without looking up from his computer, "She moves throughout the base." Miko looked at him funny and he huffed then began to explain further, "Seconds after you left the room the first time she came in, she read for a bit until she heard yours, Raf's, and Jayce's voices then hid under the stairs."

"The stairs…really?" Miko asked disbelievingly.

"As she put it 'the obvious places are the best.'" Jemina frowned then started messing with Ratchet's computer, _that was her secret, he didn't need to tell them!_ "Jemina! Where are you? Cut that out!" When she didn't stop Ratchet grabbed a wrench and waved it around in the air, "I said cut that out, I _know_ you can hear me!"

Jemina smirked and quickly leaped off of the Primes shoulder and onto the platform, releasing control of the computers to, then made a mad dash to the couch, "Safe! I win."

Miko quickly ran up the stairs and saw Jemina on the couch, "But…how? You weren't even in here."

"Yeah I was." Jemina smiled while Arcee and Bee laughed.

"Were where you?" Jack asked coming up.

"In plain sight." Jemina answered coolly, she wasn't going to say anymore.

"But how does hiding in plain sight work?" Raf asked.

Jemina grinned, "Because it's so obvious you don't think you need to look there. I'm sure Bee and Arcee do it all the time."

Arcee nodded, "Well, you win so you're it." Jack said running down the stairs.

"Okay." Jemina said with a mischievous smile.

Miko look back at her worriedly, "What are you planning?"

"Oh, something…you'll see." Miko didn't move, "One…two…three..."

"Close your eyes!" Miko shouted as she ran.

Jemina complied and slowly closed her eyes but then stopped counting when the children had left the room.

"You stopped counting, why?" Optimus asked.

"They don't _need_ to know when I get to fifty, as long as I do. Besides, by the time I'm done it will be way past fifty and they'll be coming to me."

 **:What _are_ you planning?:**

"You'll see." She looked around for some things then began messing around with the couch. There was a devise she slid under the cushions then ran a cable to her laptop. After that was finished she disguised the laptop and cable so it looked like it wasn't even there. She stood and smiled at her handy work. She then got down from the platform and stood next to the door where the others couldn't see when they came in but where she also had a perfect view of the couch.

The 'bots talked amongst themselves for a while and Jemina just watched and waited. She was messing with her phone when she heard Miko, "Do you see her?"

"No, coast's clear." Jack called back. The 'bots looked as the children came in then made a mad dash to the platform. They ran up the stairs and Miko reached out to jump on the couch.

"Yes, we out smarted her!" She gleefully yelled jumping on the couch just as a speaker started paying, loudly mind you, _I'm a Barbie Girl_. Miko jumped off the couch faster than she had jumped on and Jack almost fell down the stairs holding his ears.

"Make…it…stop!" He yelled as loud as possible.

Jemina snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder, "Got ya!" She said quickly before getting Miko.

As soon as she got Miko the horrible music stopped, "Hey! I already touched the couch!"

"But you didn't call safe." Jemina pointed out.

"What was _that_?" Arcee asked, finally uncovering her audio receptors along with everyone else in the room.

"Bad, _very bad_ music." Jack shivered, "Miko, don't you ever play that."

Miko held up her hands, "Over my dead body, that song is horrible!"

Jemina was suppressing a laugh, "So why are you and Miko together? I thought hide and seek was a single person kind of game."

"We thought it would be better to escape from you, obviously it didn't work. Where have you been searching? You obviously followed us just so we would trip that." Miko accused.

"Well, I didn't really follow you till you entered the room," Jack sent her a disbelieving look, "I haven't left this room, I swear, just ask Ratchet."

Jack and Miko looked at Ratchet for confirmation, "It's true, she hasn't left. She said you would come to her."

"And did I predict it or what?! I knew you guys would come back some time to get to the safe zone, Miko can't hide for that long."

"Hey, can too!" Miko hmphed and crossed her arms.

"Sure, well I already got you, I just need to get Jayce and Raf now. They in a pair like you two?" She asked.

Jack just looked at her, "Like I'm going to tell you after that stunt you pulled."

"Ok, sorry about that. I just really wanted to get Miko back for all the shriek metal I have to listen to."

"What!" Miko shouted.

"Alright I don't mind that, but next time I don't want to be caught in the crossroads." Jack admitted, he was glad someone was telling Miko.

Jemina smiled then heard Jayce's voice, "Come on Raf, we need to get to the couch before we get tagged."

"I know, but we haven't seen Jemina at _all_. What if she's following us?" Raf asked.

Jayce ran into the room, Raf right next to him. Then ran towards the stairs and heard a soft thump but thought it was their own feet. Jayce hit the first stair when someone gripped his should then Raf squealed when the same someone tagged him, "Yer out." Jemina smiled.

"Don't scare me like that!" Jayce yelled at his sister.

"Dude, any one and anything could scare you." She teased.

"Nu-uh." He shot back.

"Sure." Jemina snickered messing his hair when Jack and Miko came down.

"Got you too?" Raf asked.

Miko nodded, "Twice."

"Twice?" Raf looked confused.

Bulkhead walked over, "You _don't_ want to know. Just know it was bad."

"Yeah," Miko snickered, "I thought Ratchet was going to glitch!"

"I came close." Ratchet growled, glaring at Jemina.

Jemina shrugged, "Oh gosh! Arcee we need to go." Jack aid.

"Why?" She looked perplexed.

"It's almost ten…pm!" Jack answered looking as his phone.

"I believe all of you should head home." Optimus advised transforming.

Miko fist-pumped, "My host parents are going to freak!"

"Do you live to freak them out?" Jemina asked just before getting into Optimus' cab.

"I don't live for it…but it is fun." She smiled.

"See ya back at home Jayce." Jemina called as they drove out of the base.

Optimus drove for several minutes before he couldn't hide it anymore and began chuckling, "I haven't seen Ratchet look so surprised or mad since I accidentally, practically destroyed his med. lab on Cybertron."

"Why?" Jemina asked laughing.

Once the Prime regained enough of his composure he answered, "It was shortly after I had been made a Prime, I was talking with Ratchet when one of his assistants dropped a lot of stuff making a very loud crash. It startled me and activated me blasters." He could sense her confusion, "See, before then I never had blasters so I didn't know how to control them, nor did I know how to make them stop. His lab looked like, what is it? Oh, Swiss cheese, by the time we got my blasters down."

"Did you just make a human pun?" Jemina asked.

"Yes I believe I did." Optimus admitted, "Does that surprise you?"

"Well…kinda. Just not something I had ever thought a Prime would do."

Optimus made a 'hm' sound, "I can understand. Since the war the Orion Pax side of me has become hidden away."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

Optimus thought she didn't know who Orion Pax was and so explained, "Before I was a Prime I was Orion Pax, an archivist. It's huh..?"

"I know what an archivist is silly, don't need to explain that to me. What I was confused about was how Orion Pax was hidden away. Ratchet's told me enough about Orion."

"Oh, really. Why?"

"It was when he was teaching me and Raf during some spare time about Cybertron when he goes down memory lane. He doesn't mean to it just kinda happens sometimes." She shrugged.

"Hm, well back to what you were asking. When I became Optimus Prime I didn't stop being Orion Pax, but because of the war it called for the leadership of Optimus Prime. Not the archivist Orion Pax. I never stopped being Orion but he has been pushed aside because of the needs of the war."

"Oh," Jemina said looking out the window then whispered, "It sounds like you lose apart of yourself."

"You do." _But you have helped to bring that back._

"Thanks, Orion." Jemina called as she went into the house. As soon as she entered the house she was tackled to the floor by her dog, "Aja! You're too big to do that!" She cried out trying to push off the huge dog. Aja let out a low _whuff_ in response, "Crazy dog." She nuzzled into her legs more demanding attention. Jemina gave in and they went out back and played for a while until she hear Bee's engine. They went inside and saw Jayce yawning with a black-haired teenager next to him, "Thanks Bee."

 **:Anytime, see ya guys tomorrow.:**

"I'm tired." Jayce said sleepily.

Jemina smirked, "A six-year-old saying they're tired? I must be hearing things."

"Oh hush it." Jayce grumbled going to bed. After making sure Jayce was good she too went to bed.

The sun's rays poked in through her curtains and woke her up the next morning. Jemina laid there for a second letting her mind wake up when she felt a rumble next to her, Aja. The large Border Collie/Timberwolf mix was sound asleep using her legs as a mattress and her back as a pillow. She smiled, most people would be freaking out either because she was half wolf or because of the crushing weight. Jemina didn't do either. Being a Collie/wolf mix meant she was very, _very_ protective and unless you were the intruder you were perfectly safe, if you were that intruder…she didn't even want to think about that. Jemina moved her legs a bit to get comfortable again when Aja stood up, "You gonna lay back down or what? I'm not getting up yet."

As if understanding what she said Aja laid back down with an almost audible huff. Jemina snuggled into the protective weight that laid on top of her and looked at her calendar on the wall May 15, her mother's birthday. She sighed and closed her eyes. _She sat in a bus touring Juno, "Jemina, there's a bunch of Haliaeetus-leucocephalus!" Her eight-year-old self ran to the window._

 _"I've_ never _seen that many before!"_

 _Her mom came to the window as another tourist came over, "A what? Where is it?" He asked eagerly._

 _Her mom laughed, "Out the window there's probable fifty or so Bald Eagles."_

 _"That's it?" He asked disappointed, you could hear a bunch of ohs echoing throughout the bus as disappointed passengers sat back down._

 _"That was funny." Her mother said with a laugh._

It was funny. She thought of all the memories she had, the laughs and practical jokes they played on a good friend of the family. Jemina then nearly went into tears, Jayce wouldn't have these memories, he was only six when they…she had had seventeen years to get to know her parents, seventeen wonderful years. Her brother could barely remember three. Already she was becoming distant in his mind. Sometimes she would wake up in the night and hear him crying, wondering where him mommy was. She had shaken him out of the dream and he clung to her, tears streaming down his cheeks and crying, "Don't leave me mommy, don't leave."

She had been too heartbroken to say she wasn't their mother and so said nothing. She thought about all the times people called her a teenage mother, they weren't too far wrong. While she hadn't borne Jayce, she was raising him. Raising him without a father or even a true mother. Aja raised her head and began to lick Jemina's face as if sensing her distress, "Thanks girl." She said stroking the furry head.

She lay there for another minute until Jayce came in, "I'm hungry."

"Hello hungry, I'm sleepy." Jayce sent her a deft look and she mumbled, "You are totally uneducated. So what do you want?"

"Soup?"

"Sure, help me get this fur ball off of me first though, come on Aja…get up!" The dog promptly jumped up and ran out of the room, "You should probably feed her before she eats your arm."

"Aw," He whined as he trudged out of the room.

"You want some cheese with that wine?"

"No."

She got up and got the Top Romin down, "Hey Jayce, what's twenty minus twenty?"

"Really, this early?" He asked.

"Yup."

"I want soup."

"You don't get soup until you answer the question."

"Fine, uh, ten?"

She shot him a look of 'really,' "Use your beans."

"Ahw, why? I don't want to." He grumbled

"And I don't want to listen to you whine. I need to know, so tell me."

He huffed then did the math, "Zero, can I have soup now."

Jemina nodded, "Yup, come over here and read me the instructions."

Jayce eagerly began reading her the instructions. She didn't actually need him to, but it was one way she could get him to read, as school was kinda sporadic. They usually got math, history, and Physics done, as those were the books Jemina still had from her high school-so Jayce was doing high school level history and Physics but whatever. But she still had struggles sometimes making sure he did it. That was one thing nice about living in a base full of Autobots, Ratchet. More times than she could count he would be working with Jayce on schoolwork. No one except the three of them and Optimus knew about it but she could tell he _enjoyed_ helping Jayce with it.

She set the soup down in front of Jayce and poured herself a quick bowl of cereal. Jayce had just gotten his clothes on when they heard Bee honking, "Hey, Jayce, tell the 'bots I won't be at base today…I've got a but load of housework to do so yeah…"

"Ok!" He called as he ran out the door and into Bee's alt, _keep him safe Bee._ She though, and she knew he would.

Jemina turned around to face the Hurricane Katrina, "Oh goody." She started by beginning the laundry, she remember her mother had once said, _"I'm a housekeeper, a doctor, a nurse, a lawyer, a judge, a chafer, a teacher, and a mother…and I don't get paid for any of it."_ By the time lunch came around she had half of the house clean, well, clean enough for her, "Hm, Jack works today, you want to go pester him Aja?" She asked.

Aja ran and got her leash which Jemina put on then grabbed her purse and strapped on her blades. Aja pulled her out of the house and out of the neighborhood, "Aja ha!" She commanded and they turned right, five minutes later they were in line at the KO Burger.

She rolled up to the speaker, "Welcome to KO Burger where every paddy's a knock out, what can I get you?" Jack's voice came over the radio, and he didn't sound happy.

"One chocolate shake."

"That it?" He asked.

"Yup."

"That'll be dollar fifty at the window."

She bladed up to the window as Jack opened it, "'Ello." She said startling Jack.

"Good grief you scared me." He accused, "Where's Optimus?"

"At base, I had housework to do so I stayed home."

He handed her her change then looked at the window ledge, "What the heck is that?!" Jack cried pointing at the massive head.

"That's Aja."

"What is she? Part horse? She's huge!"

Jemina chuckled as Jack warily gave her her shake, "No, she's part wolf. Defiantly got the size end of the gene pool, as well as the smarts and stubbornness." Aja looked insulted by that and suddenly began pulling Jemina, "I guess I gotta go, see ya." She called as the dog continued to pull her away. She got home and finished cleaning the house. After everything was clean she began working on a drawing she had been doing in her spare time, it was one of all the 'bots at base, Jack, Miko, Raf, Jayce, and herself. She was about to draw in a bit more of Bulkhead when she heard someone yell, "Jack! Jack I can't believe you disobeyed me." She realized it was June and cracker her window a bit to hear better. She didn't care what people thought of eavesdropping, she was doing it.

Jack had just pulled into the driveway when June came out, "Where is the motorcycle?" She demanded.

"Uh…" Both of them saw the flash of greenish light die away, "What do you mean? She's right where I left her." He said putting up the garage door, Arcee sitting right there.

June turned to look at the motorcycle then back at Jack, "Did you get one of you crew to sneak it in?" _Really, you don't have a back door to that garage._ Jemina thought as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her, "Or did you just walk it up again…"

Jemina tuned out the rest of the conversation, she had heard it all before. All of this was one major Déjà vu. She traced over all the lines with a harder pencil, when she looked up again she saw Mrs. Darby pulling out of the driveway and Jack give a frustrated yell and pedal away on his bike. She sighed wondering how to handle this, she knew what was going to happen but what should she do? Night had fallen and she closed her curtains but continued to draw, it was her escape. She had stopped working on the 'bots for a while had was working on one of her father and mother when she heard a very loud, very high pitched squealing noise. She dropped her pencil and covered her ears, threating to fry the technology that had hurt her head so much but found it wasn't from any computer in the house. She thought about it for a second after the squealing noise stopped, "Frag, I could hear that all the way over here. Oh no." She growled. She quickly ran to her room and almost reached her phone when her doorbell rung, "Who the heck could that be?"

She opened the door to find…Jack, _what?_ "Jemina I…"

A voice cut him off from the communicator he held, "Jemina, how nice of Jack to find you so quickly."

"Silas." She hissed

"Ah, so you do know me, how fortunate." She gripped her phone and put in the pass code, "I wouldn't do that Jemina, not unless you want Arcee's brain in one piece."

"What do you want?" Her eyes hardening.

"A few thing, but for now just go with Jack and Arcee and follow this communicator or else you can say se la vie to Mrs. Darby."

A barely audible growl rose up from her throat, very much making it sound like it was coming from her dog. She set her phone down on the bench and slipped on a black sweater over her grey shirt, "Let me get a helmet then let's get this over with." She spat, not at Jack but at Silas. She went inside and grabbed her motocross helmet and climbed on behind Jack. She thought about writing a note but it would have taken to long and she didn't know where to put it where she _knew_ Jayce would find it, and she didn't even know when he was coming back.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all this…" Jack started.

Arcee cut him off, "Jack, Mech is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go."

"That's not exactly reassuring. You're family too."

Jemina leaned closer to Jack and said as quietly as she could, "Jack, take this and put it into your sleeve."

She pressed something into his hand, "What is it?"

"It's a knife, you might need it if they tired up your mom or something."

"Ok, but won't you need it?"

"I have other weapons I can use. Besides, the chances of me going with you are quite slim."

"Why?" He asked slowly, "Turn here Arcee."

They turned and she explained, "Jack, they're the ones who brought me here…"

"Oh yeah. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." They pulled into a cement factory when several red dots lit them up. Jemina's hands formed into balls, ready to use her powers if necessary.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked Arcee.

"The usual." She growled then speed through the enemy lines and ended up in a warehouse.

"Mom?!" Jack called out getting off of Arcee.

Jemina heard some clinking noises then a very large, spider's shadow on the floor. Her breath hitched and she jumped a bit, she absolutely hated spiders…and this one wasn't so easily crushed under a boot, "Looking for June?" Arachnid asked sarcastically, "She's hanging around here somewhere."

"Airachnid." Arcee hissed.

Arachnid moved suddenly and Jemina saw what was going to happen but couldn't react in time, and Arcee was caught in webbing, "What's she doing here?" Jack asked terrified.

"Help them, please. They're human like you." Arcee begged Silas, trying to get them to let Jack and Jemina go, "You can't let Arachnid…"

Silas cut her off, "A few human lives are a small price to pay for the miracles of science like yourself." Jemina hissed a bit, finally seeing the man that had destroyed hers and her brother's lives, "So I finally get to see you. The spy hid you well." He turned to one of his men and nodded, he shot Arcee and knocked her out.

"Arcee?" Jack bent down next to Arcee.

"Who is this Silas? I said I only wanted Jack." Arachnid growled.

Silas looked completely calm, "And I wanted the girl, you have Jack and I have her."

"What if she called for backup, did you think of that?!" She snarled.

Silas and Arachnid continued to argue so Jemina took her chance, "Jack, your mom is hanging from the mixing towers outside."

"What?! How do _you_ know?"

Jemina whispered back, "I saw it on their screens just as we came in, it's not there now so don't bother to look. If you get the chance get to her." And it was the complete truth. She had seen it on their screens…from her laptop screen.

Jack didn't have time to answer as they seemingly had ended the argument, "Gentlemen." Silas commanded and they warily moved closer to them then began checking them for devices. They found Jack's phone and the communicator but thankfully not the knife. Then they checked her, finding no cellular devices they left, obviously they didn't think she was packing and M&P Shield…which she decided was probably the best.

Arachnid walked over, "I'm still learning about humankind, but one thing is clear to me Jack…you people care deeply about family." Yup, she knew what was going to happen. And she was quite thankful to, she didn't think she could fight Mech and try and protect Jack at the same time, "Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise would be to make you watch as I take your family apart."

Jack started shaking in anger, "If you hurt my mother…"

Arachnid didn't let him finish, "You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you Jack? So I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother. I've stashed her close by." She looked at the clock and so did Jack, "If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve, I will let both of you go unharmed. Deal?"

"And if I can't?" Jack asked, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, even with the tip Jemina had given him.

"What do you think?"

Jack looked at her then ran to Silas, "Please, don't let her do this. You can let us go. We-we won't tell anyone." He pleaded. Silas pushed his hands away before pushing him away. Jemina had seen out of the corner of her eye Jack grabbing the walky-talky, though made sure to not show it, and him hiding it carefully under his hand.

"Jack? Are you ok?" She asked quickly coming over to him and helping him stand, while also shoving the walky-talky up into his sleeve.

"Enough," Silas growled.

Arachnid bent down next to him, "Yes Jack. Man up already, six minutes."

Jack quickly stood and began running out of the room, Jemina began running after him when one of Silas' men caught her, "You aren't going anywhere." Silas threatened.

Jack stopped and looked back. Jemina motioned her head forward and mouthed 'go.' Jack nodded and left, Arachnid trailing him. Some of the other men dragged Arcee to a metal slab in the middle of the room, "Now I know we promised the spider 'bot that she would have first crack at you, but something tells me she plans to turn our mutual crisscross into a double-cross."

Jemina ignored him, searching the room. The men had left her standing against a wall while they moved to do Silas's bidding, which gave her a better opportunity for escape, but not much. Her eyes landed on Jack's phone, she couldn't physically reach it from where she was at…but her mind and powers could. She looked at the phone then closed her eyes so Mech would get overly concerned, and reached out searching the electronic devises near. She had pretty much mastered this over the weeks ever since a little run in with Knockout and using it to annoy a certain person. She found the phone and turned it on, and was very grateful Jack didn't have a pass code for it-that would have taken much longer to crack, then began moving to the dial. It came up and she put in a number she knew by heart. The phone called Optimus and he answered not a second later, "Jack, what do you need?"

"What?!" Silas yelled, looking for the source of the voice.

Jemina then decided now or never, "Optimus,it'sMeach!They'vegotmeandJackatthecementfactoryinJasper!" Jemina yelled all in one breath and as fast and as coherently as she could.

Silas grabbed the phone and flipped it open, "Mech!?" Optimus growled.

Silas couldn't figure out how to end the call as it wasn't even showing up, "Optimus Prime if you come after this girl I will make her suffer." He hissed before crushing the phone, though knowing it wasn't going to do much good. Jemina had taken his temporary distraction to run and run fast, one nice thing all the chasing and running from Knockout had done…she could run fast, hard, and long. Silas saw her just before she turned the corner to leave, but never heard her running, "Men, stop her!" He bellowed.

The men gave chase, leaving Arcee alone and bonds undone. They opened fire on Jemina but had the opposite effect, not slowing her down but speeding her up. Silas was right there with them, "Use tranquilizers, not electrical charges!" He loaded his own gun.

Jemina heard his command and knew she would be toast if one hit her. She felt the slight energy drain in their weapons as they released a volley and she put up a shield. All the shots bounced off harmlessly, but she missed the one sniper on the roof. While she was distracted with the gunners behind her, he fired. The dart found its mark and sank into her left shoulder. Jemina fell when something sharp and painful bit into her arm. She quickly stood us and pulled it out, _it_ was a dart. She took a few steps before falling again, the world was spinning and becoming even darker that it already was, which was saying something as it was a very dark night. She caught herself as she fell but lost the strength to get up again, trying but failing. She fought off the drug but finally relented when her eyes could not stay open any longer. "Have sweet dreams." She heard Silas say, way to happily.

Silas watched as the men picked up the sleeping girl, she had put up much more of a fight than he was expecting if he were to be honest. He hadn't expected her to get as far as she did either. He smiled, he finally had her, "Load her up then clear everything out. Company will be arriving soon." He walked into the hanger and watched Jack. He had managed to rescue his mother even though it was after twelve, and he saw Arcee duking it out with Arachnid. He would survive losing the transformer, having the girl made it worth it. What he wasn't expecting was to see were several helicopters giving it out to Arachnid, "How did they find us?" He growled, she had called her transforming friends, not the military. Then he moved his hand to his belt and felt something was missing, looking down he saw it was his walky-talky. He smiled, the boy would have made a fine Mech agent…if he hadn't chosen the wrong side.

The proximity alarms went off and he saw a greenish/blue light disappear, and the girl's friends running out, "Sir, it's done." Silas nodded and left.

* * *

 **Optimus** came running through the ground bridge, to say he was furious when he received the call from Jemina was a massive understatement. They arrived to see Arachnid flying away and Arcee running towards a hanger. They quickly followed her, but only to find it empty, "No," Arcee whispered.

Jack came running up next to Arcee, eyes scanning the room for anything, "Jemina…she's got to be here, somewhere."

"Jackson William Darby! Don't you dare run away from me like that! You have some major explaining to do!" June yelled out to her son as she grabbed his arm.

He shook the hand free and ran into the room, the 'bots already searching it, "Not now mom! We _have_ to find her."

"Find who?" She asked, actually getting worried now.

Fowler walked into the room, "Prime, they're gone, without a trace."

The Prime literally got into his face and growled, "Then spread out your resources and find her."

Fowler went white, he couldn't have been much whiter if he had died, "I-I'll get right on that." He quickly ran out the room, and away from the terrifying Prime.

Jacks eyes went wide and a shiver ran down his back and ran over to Arcee, "Is Optimus ok?"

"Does he look ok?" She asked a little worriedly.

Bulkhead walked over, "I haven't seen Optimus this mad in eons."

"Autobots, roll out and begin a search parameter. Radio if you find _any_ sign of Jemina." He then radioed Ratchet, "Ratchet, open a bridge for the Darby's please."

"Jack, what's going on?" June asked nervously.

Jack pulled his mom towards the bridge, "I'll explain at the base."

After they left Arcee walked over to Optimus, "Optimus…are you ok?"

He looked at her, worry filled his very being, "Arcee we must find her. I will not lose her like I lost Elita." Arcee nodded, understanding now, then transformed and began searching.

* * *

 **The** first thing she saw was, nothing and her head was incredibly fuzzy. She went to rub her head when she found she couldn't move her arms. She pulled them again, but they were firmly stuck behind her back, then everything came crashing down at once. She had been caught and she had no idea where she was. She rubbed her head against her knees and concluded that there was no blind fold or anything blocking her eyesight, there was just no light. She was suddenly thrown in the air a bit and settle with a soft _umph!_ She listened more and heard the constant purr of and engine. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically. She looked around again, once she realized that she was indeed _not_ blindfolded, and saw six men sitting on a bench across from her and about six men on a bench next to her. She, herself, was sitting on the floor. She looked at the man sitting next to her and realized he was watching her, "You awake?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"No, I'm dead." She snapped then looked at his hands, "You mind pointing that thing away from me. I'd rather not be on that end if you get trigger happy."

If she had been able to see his face he would have seen a look of shock, "You can see were I'm pointing my rifle?"

"Duh. What? You can't see without your special goggles?" She huffed and turned away from him, he did likewise. She buried her head in her lap and thought back to her last high school retreat/camp.

 _They were playing a night game, you had to get from point A to point B and get some kind of mark saying you made it to point B. There were people out that would tag you and if you got tagged you either had to come up with a good excuse or do whatever they said. One time Iesha, Iesha's classmate Chris, and herself were walking to check point when they were caught. Their tagger said go the check point and get a mark for your punishment, backward…yeah. Apparently no one had made it yet and they wanted someone too, oh well._ She remembered them walking to the check point _, "Watch out for the stump." She called back to Iesha._

 _"What stu…mph!" She and Chris fell over it._

 _Jemina sighed, "That stump, you guys couldn't see it?"_

 _"Uh, no." Chris answered, "Could you?"_

 _"Mm, yeah."_

 _Iesha picked herself up, "How? Its pitch black out here."_

 _"Well, there's black and then there's black. Um, well, the stump was a solid black amongst an extending, absorbing black. I don't know, I just can see it."_

She sighed, thinking of her old life, friends and family, she wanted to cry. She had lost everyone, except her brother, of importance to her and know she was in the hold of those who had destroyed her life. Her eyes hardened, she wasn't going to cry, not here. But she was going to escape, there was no way she was going to give up that easily. She let her powers expand and search, she found a phone and hacked into it. She was greeted with a code, _drat, what's your stupid code?_ A sting of numbers came up, 1979. _It can't be that simple…_ she entered in the numbers and the phone unlocked. _Ok, apparently it's not as hard as I thought, just as and you shall receive…thank you sooo much._ She dug around the phone a bit and found the dialer she punched in Optimus' number but, since she didn't want a repeat of last time, she put more energy into keeping the phone from going audible, "Hello? Who is this?" Optimus' voice came from inside her head.

" _Optimus, it's me!"_

"Jemina?! Are you ok? Where are you?"

" _I don't know. Look, this is hurting my head so I'm going to leave the phone alone, just don't try and communicate with me._ "

There was a pause for a second then, "Alright. I have a general fix on your coordinates, I will let the team know, we're coming." With that the call ended but the phone was still transmitting thus he was still receiving coordinates.

Jemina leaned her head against the wall, she had to get these bonds undone but she couldn't use her abilities without getting everyone's attention. She began shuffling around and eventually managed to get her arms out from behind her back to under her knees. The guard sitting next to her looked at her but turned away after a second. She was halfway clear of the bonds except she couldn't stand up or lay down to get them off the rest of the way. She needed just a little more space and she could… _oh this is going to hurt_. She made up her mind, the only way she was going to get more room for her legs to be pulled through was if she dislocated her arm. She sighed and place her leg against her shoulder she pushed as they hit a bump in the road. She hissed in pain as she felt her shoulder move, no completely out but defiantly stretching her double-jointedness. That was the only reason this was tolerable; she was double-jointed there, and several other places, and so it often moved at least a little.

She slowly, and very carefully, pulled her legs through the circle her arms and torso made…and finally her arms where in front of her. The guard poked her with the butt of his gun, "Nock that off, I don't need trouble."

As soon as those words left his mouth someone called over his radio, "We have three, no four transformers catching up quickly."

Silas' voice then broke in, "Maintain heavy guard around the prisoner, don't let her escape."

Jemina decided now would be a good time to act. She spread her senses out and grabbed control of the vehicle she was in and brought it to an abrupt halt. She heard men shouting at the vehicle and demanding it move again, but she didn't comply. She brought her arm across her chest and popped the shoulder back into place then took a swing at the guard next to her, getting two fists to the face. The others quickly realized what happened and sprang to make sure she didn't escape, Silas would have their heads if she did, bringing their weapons to bear. She instantly drained their weapons then shot the energy back at them, all of the collapsing from the shock while also burning the ropes holding her hands together. She quickly climbed over the unconscious bodies, she hoped, and jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Get her!" Someone yelled. She felt something coming closer and so dodged out of the way as a man shot past her, missing his grab. She ran around the vehicle and found two others up in flames. She ran from the flames towards the safety of the shadows when someone grabbed her arm.

She whirled around to find Silas holding her arm and glaring at her, "You're almost more trouble than your worth."

"Ok I'm worthless, let me go." She yelled, taking a round house kick to his head.

She hit him but he didn't let go, "I said almost." He brought her closer and held an arm across her chest while another brought a knife to her throat, "I'd stop struggling." He pressed the knife deeper and she could feel it nick her neck and some warm liquid trickle down her neck.

She stopped for a second and nearly stopped breathing. A short distance away she hear Optimus growl, then she saw him and he saw her, "Jemina!"

Silas held her closer, cutting her already small breaths in half, "Come one step closer Optimus Prime…" He let the threat float.

"I promises on the Allspark that if you harm her not even the Scraplets will find you." The Prime growled, his blasters trained on Silas.

He began walking away, pulling Jemina with him, "You don't look like you're in the position to make…Oowww!" Jemina had reached up with her hands and moved the hand holding the knife to her mother then sunk her teeth into his hand then grabbed the knife and jammed it into his thigh.

He released her instantly and she could taste iron in her mouth. She had gotten a few yards away when she heard a loud _crack!_ and something tearing through her shoulder, she fell with a cry of pain. When she stood she grabbed her shoulder but didn't pay it much attention as her mind was to focused on getting away from Silas and certain death. Suddenly a large blue peede came running past her and a red arm firing at Mech, and more importantly Silas. She saw him scramble into a car and it speed off, he lived another day.

She went to take another step forward when she fell, completely exhausted, onto a black servo connected to a yellow arm, "B-beee?" She strained, her eyes failing and her head began swimming. The pain still had yet to fully register as she was still on an adrenaline rush, but the blood loss was taking its toll and she passed out.

 **:Ratchet, I need a ground bridge now! Jemina's hurt, bad.:**

A ground bridge opened up in front of him and he ran through, the others following closely. Bee ran in and was immediately met with Ratchet, "Give her to me now!" Bee did as told and handed the human over and Ratchet practically ran over to his med. bay. He ran a quick scan over Jemina, "Small cut on the throat, minor internal bruising, a hole through the right shoulder-major artery cut…oh Primus help me."

Ratchet turned to grab a few tools when Mrs. Darby came over, "Ratchet, you _need_ to get her to real doctors, human doctors." She was almost seething.

Ratchet activated his holoform and turned to Jemina as Bulkhead place June on the berth, "Mrs. Darby, your doctors can't understand her systems, I don't even fully understand her system, they are not fully human and she would unconsciously shut down the entire hospital!"

June grabbed his arm, "And you know nothing of human bodies." She held his gaze for 0.01 seconds before Ratchet sighed.

"Fine, direct me but act fast, she has already lost too much blood." June nodded and looked down at the death white girl but something caught her attention, she was no longer bleeding. She and Ratchet worked together for the next half hour, only having one incident.

Jemina heard voices, and they sounded worried. Despite the circumstances she knew exactly what happened and what was happening. She kept her eyes closed but offered a prayer, _Heavenly Father. I am in Your hands now, whether I live or die is up to you…just keep my brother safe. Keep him safe._

"Ratchet she's awake."

"Put her under, I can't have her moving around." She heard Ratchet's order. She didn't even wait for whatever drug they were going to give her, and let herself fall back into unconsciousness.

Bee had gone to wash his servo, most of it was red. He quivered at the sight, they hadn't been fast enough and if she died…team Prime hadn't lost a human's life yet, at least, not one they were close to. And Optimus was the closest one to her, after her brother that is…oh Primus Jayce! The instant Bee got his hands clean he ran out to the main room. Inside he found Optimus pacing, from one end of the room to the other, while the rest were gathered around the platform, not saying much. Even Miko was at a loss for words but holding Jayce as he cried, Bee caught her face and she had been crying to. Jayce heard Bee coming and looked up. He didn't say anything but ran to his guardian and sat in his servos as he held him close.

* * *

 **She** woke up with her head fuzzy, she decided then and there that she hated anything that knocked her out. She moved her left arm and rubbed her head, it felt like a sledge hammer had hit her. She then focused on her right arm, she curled her fingers and straightened them, _that's good_. Then she decided to try and raise her arm. She hadn't even gotten it off the bed when Ratchet's holoform came over and pushed it down, "Don't move it Jemina, it needs to heal for a few days first."

She just glared at him but nodded, "How's Jayce?"

"Worried sick, literally. The kid just threw up what little dinner we had gotten down him a few hours ago."

She looked over at the platform sadly, "Where is he?"

"With Bee sleeping. And the others are at school."

"School? How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours, and it's Tuesday before you ask."

She nodded when another holoform appeared, "Hello Optimus, I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"When are you not?" He asked.

"Touché." She smiled.

"How are you?"

"Meh. I'm stuck on my butt again."

Both Ratchet and Optimus laughed, "Well do what Ratchet says and you shouldn't be down for too long."

"So what was the damage?" She asked.

Ratchet answered, "A clean cut through the muscles and punctured a major artery, but it missed all the bones somehow, very grateful for that though. You should be good in two weeks or so."

"Good, thanks Ratchet."

"You need to thank June Darby also, I don't think I would have had the same results if she hadn't have been here."

"Will do." She smiled as she lay back down, a nap sounded really good right now.

* * *

Hey guys, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for all the flashbacks in this chapter, that's just kinda the way it rolled. But hey, you got to see more of her past :} Review and tell me what you guys are thinking.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! OMG, I am sooo sorry i haven't updated sooner, you'd think that with summer here i would have more time...wrong on soo many levels. College is a ton of work and the chemistry class i'm taking over the summer for next years credits isn't a walk in the park. Also i got a typhoon of ideas for stories and wanted to get a little bit about them written so i can come back to them later...ah! So much going on...well i'll let you get on with the reading if you haven't skipped this already :P

Oh, and for ya'll who are reading the Avengers crossover, there are two other chapters there. :D

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **SinfullySimple**

I am really glad that you like it :) Yes it will be them together, just have to ease into it.

 **AllSpark Princess**

yeah defiantly, sorry i haven't updated sooner.

* * *

 **Jemina** lay bored in the hospital bed, for the past day she had done nothing except, "Ratchet, I'm bored."

"I am sorry to hear that." Ratchet said annoyed.

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock." He answered.

She sighed, "Now?"

"Still ten."

"…I'm bored."

Ratchet whirled around, "For the love of Primus child! I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do!"

Jemina hmphed, "Where's the other 'bots?"

Ratchet perked up, "Bee's in the training room…I'll go get him." He left quickly before Jemina could say a word.

Ratchet made a beeline for the training room, nearly throwing open the doors as he entered, "Bumblebee!" He shouted, making Bee wince.

 **:What did I do?:** He asked nervously.

"Nothing, I need you for a mission."

 **:Oh, ok.:** Bee said releasing some of the tension in his shoulders.

"Follow me." Ratchet said, smiling profusely as he turned around. They walked back into the main room, "There is your mission." He said pointing to Jemina.

Both of then looked at him dumbly for a second before Jemina asked, "What? Ratchet what did you do?"

 **:He said he had a mission for me.:** Bee said, looking questioningly at Ratchet.

"Yes, your mission is to keep her occupied. And off of my back so I can work." Ratchet huffed.

"Ratchet, you won't even let me out of this stupid bed…how the heck can I be on your back!?" She asked and half yelled.

Ratchet just glared at her, "You know very much _how_. Now, please, keep her occupied."

"How do you expect him to do that if I can't even get out of bed? Dang it Ratchet it's my arm not my leg!"

"It punctured a major artery and needs time to heal itself before you can remove or put any pressure on it."

Bee looked at Ratchet **:What** ** _do_** **you want me to do?:**

"Anything! Just make sure she doesn't get out of bed _and_ that she doesn't use her powers. They're too draining when she's recovering." Bee and Jemina just looked at him, "Oh for the love of..! Just take her into the training room or something and let her watch, I really don't care." Bee shrugged and carefully picked up the bed she was laying on and walked out of the room, "Finally, some peace and quiet." Jemina heard him mumble.

Bee looked at her **:You really got on his nerves.:**

"Yeah. I know…that was the point." Jemina said smiling.

 **:Wait, what?:**

Jemina smiled, "I was sooo boorrred. I wanted away, he's not a very good conversationalist."

Bee snickered as they entered the training room and set her down on one of the tables **:So..? What's on the agenda?:**

"Um..?" Jemina shrugged and Bee sighed and began practicing again.

Bee brought Jemina back to Ratchet **:I got to go get Raf.:**

Ratchet nodded and Bee transformed and left, "So…"

"Don't even start." Ratchet growled at Jemina.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Ratchet began grumbling under his breath when Optimus transformed and came in, "Thank Primus, take her."

Ratchet said pointing to Jemina. Optimus looked at her curiously, "Hey! I haven't done anything…yet."

Optimus looked at Ratchet expectantly, "For the past three hours she hasn't shut up! She's worse than Miko!"

"Hehe, I drove someone else mad." Jemina snickered.

"You've done this before?"

"Oh yeah, when I was little if you stuck me with my friend Kaiza we wouldn't shut up. We would literally talk for hours without stopping."

"How did we think she was quite?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know." Jemina smiled.

Optimus activated his holoform and they began talking. Ratchet turned around, breathing a sigh of relief, and began working contently. Several minutes later car horns could be heard and the kids came. "Awesome!" Jack yelled.

"I just got her to shut up and Miko comes back." Ratchet growled.

Jemina glared at him playfully, "Miko, yer up."

Miko looked at Jemina dumbly, "What?"

Jemina shook her head then looked up when she heard another car engine. June Darby pulled into the base, "Hello Jack."

"Hey mom."

June walked up the platform to Jemina, "How are you doing?"

"Ok, Ratchet's been keeping me entertained."

Ratchet grumbled, "At my own expense."

 **:Ratchet she wasn't that bad.:**

"Say's you Bumblebee."

Raf looked at Bee, "What happened?"

 **:Jemina spent the last couple hours tormenting him to no end.:**

"How would she do that?"

"By never shutting up. She's worse than Miko." Ratchet huffed.

"Wait," Miko said stopping, "Who's worse than me?" Ratchet just glared at Jemina while she just smiled, "How is Jemina worse than I am?"

"I'm not saying."

June finish inspecting Jemina's arm, "I'd say you're good to get up."

"Yes!" Jemina said throwing a punch in the air with her left hand.

June stopped her, "But, you _must_ wear a sling. At least for the first week and _nothing strenuous._ "

"Alright, alright, just let me up." Jemina said trying to get out of bed, "Question, how am I supposed to shower?"

"You can take the sling off then but not otherwise."

"Right, got it, sling stays on." She then quickly took off down the platform.

Ratchet activated his holoform and stopped Jemina, "What did we say about nothing strenuous?" Jemina just huffed, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Home?"

"And let you out of my sight?"

Jemina rolled her eyes, "I feel like a three-year-old. Can't Optimus come or something? I'd like to go home, at least for a little bit."

Optimus transformed and Ratchet sighed, "Fine, but Optimus watch her to make sure she doesn't do anything dumb."

"Will do." Optimus answered.

"I'll get a ground bridge for you." Ratchet activated the bridge and Optimus drove through.

Hey stopped in front of Jemina's house and activated his holoform, "You do know I'll be ok once I'm inside?"

"Yes, but knowing you you'd probably find some way to hurt yourself."

"Probably." She unlocked the house and was immediately greeted by a very upset dog. Optimus/Orion let out a very surprised squeak and moved to protect Jemina from the creature, "It's ok Optimus, she's just my dog."

"Huh?" Orion looked at the large animal and saw it sitting obediently next to Jemina, "O-ok."

Jemina nodded then walked down the hallway and opened the door to the garage. She disappeared for a minute then reappeared with a cup in hand then dumped its contents into a bowl by the door. The dog immediately ran to the bowl and began eating happily, "I knew you'd be hungry." Jemina mused, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be a bit." Jemina called before walking away.

A minute after she left the dog had finished. Optimus just watched it with a careful eye, ready to spring if it attacked, but it didn't. The dog, also curious about him, slowly walked over and began sniffing him. Optimus was surprised by the size of the animal but didn't show it. Suddenly the dog leapt and pinned him to the floor, then began licking his face. It took a surprising amount of force to get the dog off once it was off he saw a collar around its neck. He grabbed the dangling metal, "A-ja?" The animal huff as if it wasn't right and he shrugged.

A loud crash was heard from the direction Jemina had went. Optimus sprung to his feet and called out, "Jemina, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dropped something." She yelled back.

He nodded but just stood there. The dog came back holding something in her mouth, "Are you supposed to have that?" It didn't answer but instead bumped his side looking hopeful. He shrugged and grabbed the rope it looked like. Immediately the dog started pulling, surprised Optimus nearly fell, nearly, but kept his footing and his hold on the rope. This went on for several minutes until Optimus heard someone snickering. Letting go of rope he whirled around, "Jemina!"

She walked over, "Aw, you just let Aja win." She hooked a leash to Aja's collar and began walking out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Optimus was _not_ going to let her out of his sight outside the base.

"Are you going to let me spend the night in my own house?"

Orion's brow knit up, "No, not until I'm sure you safe from Mech."

"Yeah, that could be a while Orion. But I can't leave her," She gestured to the dog, "Alone for that long, she'll go crazy."

Orion began following her, "And what are you planning to do?"

"Take her to base. She's a social animal so she really shouldn't be alone for so long."

Optimus opened his cab door and both Jemina and Aja hoped in, "Ratchet isn't going to like this."

"Well he'll have to live with it." The drive back to base went by too quickly for Jemina. They arrived and she got out with Aja and Optimus transformed back. The two climbed the stairs and found the others there. Aja broke from Jemina's side ad ran straight to Jayce, giving him a bath.

"Get off!" Jayce yelled playfully.

The others just stood several feet away, scared of getting close. Aja finished giving Jayce a bath and walked over to the others. She sniffed Jack and he tried backing away, only to land up on his butt after tipping onto the couch. He tried to get up but Aja jumped up and laid the top half of her body on his lap. Jack looked at Jemina and his eyes screamed ' _Help!_ ' Jemina laughed then called off the dog, stroking her fur, "What is that thing?" Miko whispered to Raf.

"I'd say it's a dog."

Miko's eyes bulged, "A dog? That large?!"

"She's half wolf." Jemina said, watching Miko's reaction. Miko for her part took several steps back, and Jemina and Jayce just laughed under their breath.

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming in, "Optimus, glad you're back, I want to check Jemina's…Scraplet!" He yelled switching his servo into a knife.

Bee looked up from where he had been sitting and went wide eyes, activating his blasters and looking around frantically **: Where? I'll offline it!:**

Jemina stepped in front of Aja, "It's not a Scraplet! Dang its way too big."

Ratchet activated his holoform and got a closer looked, without putting himself into direct danger, "Then what is it?"

Jemina moved out of the way a bit, "It's my dog, Aja."

Aja quickly trotted over to Ratchet's holoform and he stiffened, "Why is this one so big? I thought the ones humans had were smaller."

"Nah, have you seen a Great Dane? They're like miniature horse."

"I did not imagine you would own an animal _this_ large." Ratchet chocked. Aja jumped and planted her two front paws on his chest and began licking him.

"I believe that means she likes you old friend." Optimus smiled.

Ratchet kept trying to take steps back but Aja just kept walking with him, "Get it off!" He yelled.

"Come here girl," The dog came as commanded, "Ratchet's just an old coot isn't he." She whispered into her ear so that no one else heard. Aja moved over to the couch and jumped up then proceeded to go to sleep.

Ratchet walked over to Jemina, "Why is that thing here."

"I couldn't just leave her home since I probably won't be going there very often at least for another week."

Ratchet just snorted and checked her shoulder, "It's good."

"I knew it was, geez, I'd think I'd know if I had hurt it again."

"Knowing you, you probably wouldn't tell me." Ratchet shot back.

"Can you blame me?" Ratchet just glared and his holoform fizzled out.

Jemina sat on the recliner watching the others play a game, their usual racing game. Jack had beat Miko, finally, and Miko was sulking. Jack was now playing Raf when high pitched scream emanated from the hallway and a very loud crash was heard. All the kids looked over in that direction and a second later a black streak came tearing through the door and ran up the stairs. It stopped when it had jumped on top of Jemina and curled itself into the smallest ball it could. Aja laid there with her ears down and tail tucked, afraid to move off of the lap that would protect her. Ratchet came storming into the room, "Where is it?!"

Jemina looked around her chair, "What happened?"

"I went to the storage room to grab a few things and apparently that-that dog hitched a ride! I didn't even realize it was there until it moved around a bit on my peed, scared me to the pit and back!" Ratchet yelled.

"So that's what the crash was." Jemina said laughing, the others following suit.

Ratchet's face contorted, "It's not funny! I thought it was a Scraplet!"

"How could you think she was a Scraplet? One, she's far too big; two, she'd the wrong color; and three, she's completely the wrong shape."

"Minor details. Out of the corner of an optic it's easily mistaken"

Jemina sighed, "Sure Ratchet, sure."

The kids continued playing while trying to control their laughter.

* * *

 **A** week had passed since the _incident_ and both Ratchet and June were checking Jemina's shoulder, "I'd say you're good." June said, "The artery looks to be fully healed and the muscles appear to be almost healed…"

Jemina looked at June, "What's wrong? You make it sound like it isn't good."

"No, _it is_ good, it just shouldn't have healed this fast. Typically there should still be some tearing, but there's none."

"It could very well have something to do with her powers." Ratchet thought. He ran a scanner over her then turned around and began analyzing the results.

June nodded and walked over to Jack, "Hi honey."

Jack hugged her hello before Ratchet mumbled, "That's odd. This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet."

"Glad it isn't me for once." Jemina huffed getting up from the couch.

Ratchet just glared at her as Bulkhead drove in, Miko, Raf, and Jayce getting out laughing, "Did you feel the g's on that last turn? Bulkhead's an animal!" Miko crouched over to look like a stalking lion or something before spotting June, "Remember when this used to be a _secret_ clubhouse?"

Raf walked over, "Don't worry Ms. Darby, we were wearing seatbelts."

"I'm sure you were Rafael. Hi Miko, how's school going?"

Miko got defensive, "Why? What'd you hear?"

Arcee held some cable, "Let's do this thing Jack."

"But I just got here, I brought sandwiches." June objected.

"Mom!" Jack groaned, "I really need to help Arcee test her upgraded tracking system."

"Well, just be careful."

Arcee answered, "There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic."

June's brow knitted up, "Are you sure you need Jack for that?"

Arcee stopped and growled, "Uh-oh." Bulkhead said, backing away from her a bit.

"Bulkhead, I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance." Ratchet informed turning around.

"I'll go with!" Miko shouted running towards the ground bridge.

"Whoa, stay put Miko." Bulkhead said catching the girl.

She growled and stalked back over to Raf, Jayce, and June, "Why aren't you going with him?"

"Someone thinks it's not safe." Miko pouted.

June looked confused, "But it's safe for Jack to go with Arcee"

Jemina had to stifle a snicker at June's cluelessness to everything, "Mom, totally different."

"I have to agree with Jack." Jemina called out coming down from the platform, "My brother could help them run the diagnostic test, it's like a really complicated game of hide and seek." She spoke from experience on that.

Arcee decided she needed some space, "Mother knows best Jack wait up Bulkhead, I'm going with."

Jack sighed as they left, "What'd I say?" June asked.

"Hey, you're out of the sling!" Jayce cried happily.

"Yup." Jemina climbed the stairs, her brother practically dragging her up.

"Really Aja? The entire couch!" The small boy tried to move the much larger dog, but had little success. Jemina laughed as she watched.

Ratchet was intently looking at something on the screen when he cried out and enlarge something else, "Ah-ha! I knew it, right there."

"Can I ask what you knew?" Jemina arched an eyebrow curious.

"The way you healed so fast, it has to do with the number of white blood cells and other healing agents organic bodies naturally produce, just amplified by your powers…" Ratchet continued muttering things as he looked at it more.

Arcee's voice suddenly broke over the radio, "* _Ratchet, gonna need a ground bridge. Wait, don't send me back to helicopter mom!*_ " Miko's voice broke in suddenly. Arcee replied a minute later, "* _Strike that Ratchet, its only recon._ *" Several minutes later Bulkhead commed in, "* _Ratchet, we've been magnetized by the devise._ *"

Ratchet looked confused, "You've been magnetized…together?"

"* _Uh, they're inseparable._ *" Miko groaned.

"* _And the devise that did this is on its way to Megatron._ *" Bulkhead informed.

"A Polarity Gauntlet," Ratchet mused, "A deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

Arcee's voice came in, less than amused, "* _Just tell me you can unhitch us Ratchet._ *"

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current…attraction."

"* _Their not attracted to each other!_ *" Miko shouted.

Ratchet sighed, "But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its effect. Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet…"

"He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge." Jack spoke up.

"Jack, I'm not following." June said.

Jemina sighed and hung her head, "Ok, what does a magnet do?"

June looked offended, "Attracts metal…oh."

"Instant force field." Raf added.

"Worse yet, he might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile." Ratchet hissed, "The good news is, the gauntlet hasn't traveled far. I would strongly advise pursuit."

"* _Ratch, Miko's going to need a ground bridge._ *" Arcee said over the com.

Miko huffed, "* _You think Jack's mom is bad, you sound just like her._ *"

June looked at Jack, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"I'm going to go over here." Jack pointed to the couch and walked away.

Miko came through the bridge and ran up the platform, "So, what's happening?"

"We don't know yet, they haven't called in." Jayce answered shrugging.

Several minutes passed before they commed in, "* _Ratchet, we could really use that_ _ground bridge about now._ *"

Arcee and Bulkhead came through, not attached, "Souvenir, but…"

"We don't advise indoor use." Arcee finished.

"Ewe, they even finish each other's sentences." Miko wined.

Jemina and Jack laughed while Bulkhead showed her a new battle scar, "Arcee, hey." Jack called out.

June stopped him, "Let the adults talk. Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Arcee asked.

"I worry, especially when I feel I can't control things, which, with teenager, is all the time. Jack and I have always been close, especially after his dad left, and I guess it's just…hard to accept that all that's changing. I knew that it would someday. But you're not the type of girl I though Jack would be ditching me for." June explained.

Arcee smiled, "I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were."

* * *

Hope ya guys enjoyed it! R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Happy fourth, even though that was yester day...whatever! And if you don't live in America i guess it was just another day for you guys :P Ah! I couldn't wait to write this chapter because I've been playing it out in my mind for months i just finally got to it! Yes! Sorry, a little happy. But yeah! Hope you all enjoy it :)

 ** _Shout Outs!:_**

 **Cashagon**

Yeah, all the humans are most of the time, scowls. But yeah, quiet when she doesn't know ya but as soon as she does...*WHERE'S THE EAR PLUGS!* XD

That is so cool...have you named then all yet or were they just named coral jr. and marlin jr.?

 **AllSpark Princess**

Yeah...laughs, i enjoyed writing that part

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Yes, you are correct :) this chapter, and several others will begin to heavily lean into that, nothing drastic but well, i'll let you read.

* * *

 **Two** weeks had passed and Jemina's arm was fully healed, only the faintest of scars visible, even then one had to be really looking to see it. Leaving the house she hopped into Optimus' cab, he having decided that it was safe enough for her to sleep at her own house again…much to her pleasure. They bridged to base and she hopped out and ran up the platform to where the others where, though she sat a fair distance away and watched them before divulging into a book. Ratchet sighed, "What's wrong old friend?" Optimus asked walking over, fearing maybe Decepticons had come up.

"I don't get it. Jemina was hurt, shot! Not a month ago and she has more energy now than she did before."

Optimus snickered a bit, "At least she keeps it contained better than Miko does, be thankful for that."

Ratchet shuddered, "Primus, I can't even imagine having _two_ Mikos. One's bad enough, and Jayce can be a handful to."

"You must remember, he is but a sparkling."

"Oh I know, it's what makes him tolerable." Ratchet huffed then looked over at Optimus, who was staring sadly at Jemina, "You stare at her much more and you might burn her to a crisp."

He shook his helm, "I am sorry, it's just that she reminds me so much of Elita One."

Ratchet nodded, "The only Cybertronian who ever escaped the wrath of my wrench."

"Mainly due to the fact that she could outrun you in seconds."

"Yes well…so far Jemina's been able to avoid it to, though for different reasons." Both of them laughed at the trip down memory lane.

Bee walked up to Raf and Jayce **:You guys want to go for a drive and race maybe?:**

Jayce jumped up, "Yes! Come on, Raf let's go!" The excited child began pulling the tween down the platform in a haste to leave.

Bee drove out and Fowler came in, there was an audible groan from nearly everyone in the room. "Prime! It's the monthly debriefing."

Optimus' face visibly fell, "Alright, this way."

The kids watched them leave, "We're never going to see them again are we?" Miko asked jokingly.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, seriously, he could be so childish sometimes, "Optimus always hates these debriefings, far too long than what is necessary."

"How long do they usually take?" Jemina asked quietly.

"Who knows, could be half-an-hour to four. Depends on how busy the month was…and it was pretty busy." Jemina snorted at the last part. She continued to read until a ping on the commuters came up, "Energon…Arcee, Bulkhead, you need to check it out."

"Got it." Arcee nodded.

"Can me and Jack come with? We're going to a Slash Monkey concert in a few hours so they can take us there when their done checking it out!"

Arcee looked at Ratchet, "I don't see why not, I could finally have some peace and quiet too."

"You gonna send me with before I talk your audio receptors off?" Jemina asked smirking.

He just sent her a death glare, "Out, I will bridge you back when their done checking it out. Now get." He pointed to the swirling bridge.

"Esh, ok I'm goin'." Jemina held her hands up in surrender, laughing the whole time. She really had learned how to get under his plates, _works every time,_ she smiled to herself. But seriously, she had been stuck in that base alone with Ratchet to last a dozen life times…and then some.

They stepped out of the bridge and looked around, "This way Bulk," She turned to the kids, "Stay here, and I mean it Miko."

They nodded as the 'bots disappeared into a hole in the mountain. They waited for a while, Jack sun tanning on the rock, Miko walking around impatiently, and Jemina staying in the shadows away from the burning sun, "We're supposed to be at a rock concert, but all I see is rock."

Jack yawned, "Relax Miko. The show doesn't start for another two hours."

Jemina perked up, looking at the two weird before looking around…their conversation sounded really, _really_ familiar. It dawned on her a minute later, _scrap!_ "Do you know how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey? Forever! And it's their only US date." Miko continued.

"There's a shock." Jack and Jemina said at the same time, "I mean, who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?"

Jemina began to get nervous, looking at the sky and praying the 'bots would get out soon. Pretty soon the ground began a light tremble as the two walked out, "By all appearances, the mine's been stripped."

"But I'm getting a signal." Bulkhead answered Arcee, "It's faint, but it's defiantly Energon."

The two continued to talk as Miko ran into the mine, "Miko!" Jemina shouted, her voice reverberating off of the walls, as she reached out to stop her but missed.

"Uh, guys?" Jack yelled up.

Jemina was ticked. She knew Miko didn't know what would happen, but at the same time she was ticked because she didn't know what to do to stop her, "She went in. Unbelievable." Arcee frowned.

"Really? Have you…met her?" Jack asked.

Jemina began to get fidgety, "Can we just get her out and go… _please_!?"

Bulkhead went in after Miko, "Miko, get back here!"

"It _would_ be kind of interesting to see. You know, if it were…"

"Safe?" Arcee finished for Jack, "A stripped mine can be structurally unstable Jack."

"I promise to step lightly." He held his hands in a surrender fashion.

Arcee looked at Jemina, she groaned warily at the mine, before sighing, "Just don't tell your mom, or Optimus." Arcee gave in.

Jemina's eyes widened, though she knew it was coming, "Can I just…stay…out here?"

Arcee shook her helm, "I don't want to leave you out here alone, Optimus and Ratchet would have my helm."

 _They'll have your helm anyway if they ever learn what's going to happen_ , Jemina thought dryly, "Can we just not, go in?"

Jack gave her a strange look, "What's wrong? It's not like it's going to collapse on us 'cause we're beating on it."

 _If only you knew,_ "I just…have a _really_ bad feeling about this."

Arcee sighed, "It'll be fine, we'll find Bulkhead and get out."

 _Then I'll strangle Miko myself if anything happens,_ Jemina frowned and gave in, though letting her senses take complete control for anything screwy. They walked for a while when Bulkhead came in over the radio, " _*Arcee, found something._ *"

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead do you read? Scrap, the mineral composition down here is causing interference." Arcee said looking around.

"Ok, can we get out of here now..?" Jemina begged.

"Come on Jemina, we're just going to look for Bulkhead and Miko."

"And what if we take a wrong turn and end up in the opposite direction, we know we can't just com them." She placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"We'll be fine." Arcee started down the tunnel again.

Jemina half growled half sighed as she started walking again, praying that this episode at least would stray on its own. She walked next to Jack, in front of Arcee, as they walked passed another tunnel…which held Starscream begging forgiveness from Megatron. Faster than one could blink Jemina had grabbed Jack's shirt and yanked him back, earning a small yelp in the process, "What the heck was that for?!" Jack hissed standing up to continue walking.

"You idiot did you seriously not see _them_?! No, go the other way, get back!" She whispered harshly to Jack.

Arcee apparently not hearing their conversation continued walking and Jack peaked around the corner, only to gasp. Megatron and Starscream looked straight at the two, and Megatron growled before firing at them, "Jack!" Jemina yelled, tackling Jack out of the way before it hit him.

"Stay down!" Arcee ordered before turning to fire at Megatron. They exchanged shots before Arcee made Megatron fire at the ceiling multiple times, bringing the house down quite literally. The floor began to cave as the roof fell in, Jemina watched Jack and Arcee fall in and ran, only for something hard to hit her before her world went black.

Her world came back to the reality of consciousness but her mind worked faster than her eyes could open. Something had happened, _the cave in! I'm going to kill Miko if we all survive! Then Arcee's next for totally brushing me off, she should have known! I told them about the Cybonic plague, isn't that enough proof of when I think something's wrong…speaking of which I can barely move, and need air!_ She began squirming to try and get some room to breathe but was rewarded with even less room. Whatever was surrounding her began to collapse and pin her further. At this point she began to have a panic attack, she hated being in enclosed spaces where she couldn't even lift her hands to her face. She closed her eyes shut and began to breathe deeply, then she realized that she had never actually opened them. Quickly she looked around and nearly had a heart attack on top of the panic attack when she saw two, red, glowing eyes, or should she say optics. She began to thrash more to try and get out of the servo that was holding her, but the grip got tighter, "Stop squirming and I'll loosen up a little." Megatron growled.

She really didn't have a choice, she needed to breath and she wasn't doing well not being able to move in the slightest. So she stopped, for the moment. As if pleased he began digging at a hole in the wall, _Jack must have been here, but obviously Megatron didn't say anything about me…_ a minute later he tossed her through the small for him hole. She didn't really stop to process why he had thrown her through, she just took it and ran. Apparently that's _not_ what he wanted because she heard a holoform being formed before something grabbed her arm. Terrified she shouted, "No! Let go!"

She felt a surge of energy and an almost unperceivable wave rolled towards the holoform and it was thrown back before dissolving, the ricochets of it echoing throughout the enclosed space with a defining boom! Jemina's eyes went wide before looking at her hand, _had that come from her?_ She snapped back to the present when Megatron growled, apparently not appreciating what she had just done, though she didn't even know what she just did. She took off running again, hearing Megatron yelling at her furious before something hit her at the base of her neck and she fell, out cold, into the waiting arms of a ticked holoform.

Megatron's holoform carried the unconscious Jemina back to where he was finishing up digging himself out of the hole. He bent down and grabbed her before the holoform fizzled out. He was curios at _how_ she managed to create the force to send his holoform back, as well as everything else she could do. He looked down the tunnel that Jack had so kindly made and began following it, it would probably lead out as the human needed air eventually. He walked for a bit until he came to a cavern, with Starscream holding up the roof, "Master! You're alive! Thank the Allspark!" Megatron just stared at him with an expressionless face, "I…I did not abandon you master. I returned…to save you!"

"Save me?" His eyes narrowed.

Starscream pleaded, "Look into my spark lord Megatron. My intentions were true. Please! Have mercy!"

Megatron smiled and fired at the ceiling, effectively turning it to dust, "Do not make the same mistake Starscream."

Starscream nodded vigorously before looking at his hand, "What are you holding?"

The question made him smile more, "It is the girl with the strange abilities."

"The one Knockout's so obsessed with off-lining?" Starscream asked confused.

He nodded, "Indeed, but I wish to know _how_ she works and what makes her able to do so." They followed the tunnel out and ran smack into the entire team Prime, minus Ratchet, "Ah, Optimus, what a pleasant surprise."

Optimus looked straight at his hand and growled, "Let, her, go."

"Hm, I think not. She's far too valuable to let you keep, I want to know what makes her tick."

Optimus' battle mask slid into place, "She has nothing to do with this war, let her be."

Megatron flashed one of those smiles that you knew had nothing good to come, "Well, you may not think so but we have always had different opinions Optimus." He clenched his fist a bit and made Jemina cringe a bit in pain even in her unconsciousness. Optimus' eyes burned with anger and every other 'bot activated their weapons, but they didn't dare fire. Starscream became antsy by the showdown. Megatron suddenly let out a loud battle growl and fired at Optimus before transforming and flying away, Jemina still with him.

The others fire a few shots before Optimus called them off, "Don't', we run the risk of harming Jemina. Return to base and begin immediate searches for the Nemesis." They returned to the base, most trudging their feet, but none more so than Arcee and Jack. Miko walked up to the top of the platform and closed her eyes, she was so busted.

* * *

 **When** Jemina awoke she had a killer headache, sitting up she rubbed her head and looked around. Nothing looked familiar, not immediately anyway. She stood and took a step but stopped when the glass prohibited her from going further, she was encompassed in it, with the ceiling made of some kind of metal. All too quickly did she remember what had happened, "Crum, oh gosh."

Rubbing her eyes some more to ward of the lingering effects of forced sleep, she took in the room. It looked sort of like Ratchet's med. bay but a whole lot meaner, _this is probably Knockout's, uh-oh. Why hasn't he killed me yet_? As if to answer her question a door slid open and Knockout came in, "Ah, I see that you're awake."

"Did it take rocket science to figure that out?" Jemina huffed crossing her arms

Knockout scowled, "If it wasn't for the sole fact that Megatron wants you alive so you can be studied I would have terminated you when he brought you in."

"Well lucky me. I'm stuck with crazy doc. Nock." She rolled her eyes, he wasn't allowed to kill her, at least not yet.

"At least you'll prove to be an interesting study." He smiled menacingly as he grabbed a scanner.

Jemina groaned as he walked over, _she was not anyone's lab rat!_ He stopped in front of her container and lifted the scanner, "You're not going to be able to scan me."

He laughed, "How are you going to stop me?" He pressed the scan button, the machine frying a second later. He glared at the scanner, "What did you do?!"

"Like I'm going to tell you? Yer crazy, but we already knew that." Overloading any piece of technology always worked to fry it and she smiled, inwardly.

Knockout's servos formed fists, "Fleshling! I o'ta…"

"Kill me? Go ahead, I'm sure Megatron will be very understanding."

Pure anger burned in his optics, _she is finding every loop hole!_ He grumbled something before turning around, "Never thought I'd see the day where Megatron would be used against Decepticons…" He continued to grumble.

Jemina all but ignored him, choosing to instead look around and _try_ and find some means of escape or a way to contact the 'bots. First thing first, she had to get out of the container. While she might be able to get into the Decepticon's computer and unlock it, she had never tried infiltrating a devise that complicated yet. _There's a first time for everything I guess, now I just need Knockout to leave…_ Seeing he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, she just took the step it took to get to the back of the container and sat down, _now it's a waiting game_.

Knockout looked over his shoulder, the human was being far too quiet, though he should have expected that from her…when she wasn't screaming off his audios. She was sitting in the container, her eyes closed, and remaining unbelievably still. He smirked, _now would be a perfect time to get an in-depth scan_. He walked over and lifted another scanner, only for it to go up in sparks like the other one, "Stop doing that! How are you even doing that? How did you know I was coming over to scan you?!"

Jemina just sat there, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, staring at Knockout but not uttering a single sound. She had heard, and felt, him coming over and she sensed the energy of the scanner, it was pretty easy to put together. He growled and undid the container and pulled her out. She jumped slightly in surprise but said nothing. He dumped her on a table a brought up a scanner built into his arm, since he _was_ a medic. Reacting on instinct she put up an energy field as the scan ran over her.

Knockout's face contorted into a scowl, _it hadn't worked! That stupid field kept the scan from penetrating through!_ Knockout grabbed her and brought her to his faceplates, seething, when the med. bay doors hissed open again, and Megatron walked in. He took one look at the scene before him and barked, "Knockout, have you gotten any information on how she works?"

Knockout's lips turned downward as he hissed, "No, she keeps blocking my scans! And since you still want her alive…"

"She is far too valuable just to dissect for study Knockout." Knockout nodded, albeit reluctantly. Megatron and Jemina locked gazes for a while, neither willing to back down. Eventually it was Megatron who broke the lock, "Soundwave is nearly complete with the devise. As you can't seem to get anything out of her on how she operates, she will be put to other use."

"Yes My lord." Knockout acknowledged, placing her back into the container.

She sat, stood, jumped in place for what felt like hours. Time had become a lost thing while she was in the lab, and Knockout never leaving. Eventually he did get a com from Megatron and Knockout nodded, "Looks like you get to play Guinee pig for a while."

"Yippee." She said dryly.

* * *

 **Ratchet** typed away at the computer, rivalling Soundwave in that instance, trying to find any indication of the Nemesis. A massive Energon spike appeared, one that was far too large to be normal. While he didn't want to send the team out, it had to be investigated, "Optimus, I have detected a large Energon spike, it origins…an abandoned mining town in South Dakota?"

Optimus came over, "Activate the bridge, I will check it out."

Ratchet looked over at him, he was a mess. No one who hadn't know the Prime for eons could have told. But he held that emotionless face that was only accustomed to sadness. When Megatron took Jemina, that had hit him in the spark. She was _his_ charge and with the recent events with Mech…if they ever got her back she would be lucky if she was _ever_ allowed outside of the base again. Ratchet nodded but didn't say anything as the ground bridge flared to life and the Prime ran through, "Jemina where are you?"

Optimus' voice broke in over the radio, "* _Ratchet, I am in need of assistance._ *"

"What is your condition?" Ratchet asked.

"* _I have located a Decepticon experimental weapon, heavily guarded._ *"

If Ratchet had been human he would be white, "I am sending the team. Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead! Optimus is in need of an assist."

They turned from talking with their charges, "Have you located Jemina?" Arcee asked. Besides Optimus and Jayce, she had been hit the hardest. If not for the sole fact that she had all but begged _not_ to in the mine and she had ignored that first intuition, that first intuition that could serve as a sole warning.

"No, but Optimus has discovered a Decepticon experimental weapon." The bridge flared to life and the 'bots ran through, for once Miko _not_ following.

* * *

 **Knockout** came out of the ground bridge holding Jemina's cylinder. He handed her over to Megatron who walked towards a strange machine, Jemina eying it warily, "You like Soundwave's handiwork?"

"Like, is a strong word." She mused, "Uh, I'm almost afraid to ask…what does it do?" If she was going to unwillingly play Guinee pig for them she at least had the right to know what it did.

Megatron smiled, "It is a time devise, an ancient relic from the ancient Autobots. If all works properly, we'll be able to use it to go back to before Optimus Prime came to this pitiful planet but when the Energon is still there to harvest."

Jemina's stomach flipped, a time devise!? _Oh no, this isn't going to go well, maybe I shouldn't have asked…_ "Uh…can we not and say we didn't?" She pressed herself as far away from the devise as possible. Megatron laughed and she felt a familiar excess of energy. Looking around she saw the light of a ground bridge die away…and Optimus looking straight at her from a rocky incline. She quickly averted her gaze, though not so suddenly to make anything look suspicions, _Optimus hurry!_

"Soundwave, activate the device!" Megatron barked and seconds the machine whirled to life. It looked like a ground bridge but with more color and a stronger pull towards it. Megatron opened her cell and pulled her out, making sure to keep a firm grip on her as she struggled a bit. He handed her a small devise which she looked at cautiously, "It won't harm you. Take it, it will allow you to communicate, I assume you would rather not be stuck in the past and I would like to have you back so we can study your…differences."

"On that thought alone I may very well just stay in the past and make you think it didn't work." She snorted, gingerly grabbing the com unit, "Question, when in the past am I being sent?"

"Why do you care?" Megatron asked.

"Because if it's Salem in the seventeen to eighteen hundreds I'll make sure to run like a banshee away from there." None of the Decepticons understood what she meant so they just stared for a second before returning to their work.

Megatron continued to look at the girl, she really didn't show her fear of him and she held a somewhat normal conversation. That hadn't happened in eons. He wondered if it had something to do with being around Optimus Prime a lot but shrugged off the thought, "Why do you not show the amount of fear that humans and many Decepticons do?" He had to know.

Jemina took a second to answer, she was trying to buy Optimus as much time as possible so if that meant making conversation with the Decepticon warlord then so be it, "Well one, I know you don't want to kill me, at least not instantly. You've said it yourself. And two, to be truthful I am terrified. But I guess I just don't feel the need to break down sobbing from it, I would really gain nothing from that."

Soundwave turned to Megatron and nodded, "Well, let's see how well this works shall we?"

Jemina's breath hitched then she heard Optimus shout, "Put, her, down!"

Megatron turned to face Optimus, "Ah, Optimus, come to watch our little test?"

They held gazes, "She does not belong in this war, she is nothing but a human who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Both Megatron and Jemina could tell he didn't truly mean what he said, "If that is so, why have you come here?" Megatron smirked.

Jemina took hold of Megatron's temporary distracted attention and reached under a small gap in his plating and pulled a few select wires. Megatron instantly lost his hold on her and she fell but managed to create a sort of slide with her energy field, breaking the fall. Megatron roared in fury and the Autobots and Decepticons opened fire on one another. A stray shot from the Autobot's side hit the devise and it began to overload. Starscream saw the devise sparking, "Master, we must retreat before it goes critical!"

Megatron growled but nodded, "Decepticons, retreat!" He looked at Jemina, she was too far away for him to grab quickly but still a fare distance from the Autobots. Cursing under his breath he took to the sky.

The second her feet hit the ground she ran in a dead sprint to the Autobots, but the ensuing shoot out slowed her dramatically as she had to avoid getting shot at or hit with falling ruble. She was about halfway to the Autobots when an Earth shattering explosion filled the air. All the Autobots and Jemina looked to see what it was, it was the devise imploding from the shot that had hit it. Jemina's eyes widened as she continued running, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

Optimus saw the coming explosion, "Jemina!" He shouted, the fear emanate in his voice. Before she could answer the wave caught her, a terrified yet hopeful look in her eyes. The wave stopped inches after it had caught her and the 'bots walked forward searching but finding absolutely nothing, "Ratchet, your immediate assistance is requested." More like ordered but he decided to go with the kinder of the two words. _Maybe he can figure out if she really is gone…_

* * *

 **Jemina** shook her head as she stood. The wave hitting her hadn't knocked her out, thank heavens, but it had thrown her several yards and now her entire body ached. She wouldn't be surprised if she had some broken ribs by the way they hurt or a slight concussion. She stood and a small gasp of pain left her mouth as she grabbed her ribs, they _hurt_. After she stabilized herself she looked around, it was pretty open, blank for as far as the eye could see. She was confused when she felt the massive amounts of energy coursing around her but didn't but couldn't think about it too hard, the pain clouding her mind. She turned to look behind her and saw a city, though for some reason it didn't have the usual city sounds, it was relatively quiet.

Taking a labored breath she started walking towards the city, she needed help and to get out of the open in case the Decepticons came looking for her. She noticed as she walked that the ground was covered in metal, everything was metal. A thought suddenly entered her mind, _could this be Cybertron? Looks enough like it…no, I'm not able to breathe in their atmosphere. But where am I? It certainly doesn't look like what I thought heaven to be, and there sure is a_ lot _of pain! So scratch that one. Is it possible I was sent back in Earth's time? Could this be a really old city? But which one, Atlantis maybe?_ She laughed inwardly at her thoughts as it was too painful to laugh outwardly. She neared the city when a lone figure started coming into view. She was still a good mile out so he must have been very tall, though she couldn't make out any features, and she prayed that whoever it was didn't see her. She wanted answers yes, but she would rather get them in a more populated place where she hopefully wouldn't be hurt by anyone intentionally or at least lower the risk. She began walking in a wide berth around the figure. After ten minutes she was nearly at the city but the figure was drawing closer to her, they had seen her, and now that they were closer she could tell he was huge. She quickened her steps into a light trot, which brought unthinkable amounts of pain to her ribs but after a minute her mind just began to shut out the pain, leaving the area unanswered to the pain receptors.

As she began running she heard heavy footfalls increasing behind her, if she hadn't been terrified before she most certainly was now. Entering the city she made a quick turn around the corner but because she wasn't able to go any faster than a light trot the person caught her easily, "Wait! Stop! I don't want to hurt you."

She turned another corner and found it to be a dead end, turning quickly she saw her chaser, it was a Cybertronian! "Leave me alone!" She croaked, wincing as it brought a quick wave of pain from her ribs.

The Cybertronian stopped and backed up a few steps, holding up his hands in a show of surrender, "Please, I don't want to hurt you. I saw the energy flux out in the sea and I was curious." Looking more closely at her his optics widened, "You're hurt! Let me help."

Jemina didn't know who the heck this was, though he did look oddly familiar but her mind was in such a daze from everything she really couldn't think right. So unless your Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, or Bulkhead, she wasn't trusting Cybertronians. She took another step back and hit the wall, she grunted as the adrenaline began to wear off. She couldn't form any words to answer but shook her head, her eyes showing distrust towards him.

His lips curled into a slight frown, more one of sorrow than anything else, "I'm _not_ going to hurt you, please?"

Something in her told her to trust him but she still didn't feel like she could. A new wave of pain rolled from her ribs and she gasped, one hand holding her ribs while another held her head as she began to see black spots. She felt light headed and collapsed to her knees before the spots became absolute and she passed out. The Cybertronian ran forward and picked her up, kind, wise optics scanning her, he nearly gasped by the sheer extent of her injuries before running back to the place he basically called home. The Iacon Hall of records.

* * *

So i, we, will take a small trip off canon for a bit(if you guys like the G1 of the transformers do you know which episode this was based on?;). Review please and tell me your thoughts!


	24. Chapter 24

Another chapter, and so soon! Enjoy it and please review when yer done!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Adby1**

Thank you, i was wondering if anyone would think it was smokescreen *smirks*

 **AllSpark Princess**

It's not just you, hehe

 **Guest**

I think it's funny, you can tell what people watch by they choice of words, such as scrap for transformers, Fendercarb and frack for Battle Star Galatica and so on...and thank you. i wasn't going to originally but i had a follower that really wanted it so i decided i should try it, but since i was so against it to start off with i wanted to make sure i took it slow. ;)

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Alright i won't say, i will make sure i grab some earplugs while you do :)

* * *

 **He** had tended to the girls injuries and waited to see how long it would be until she awoke, he only had to wait an hour. A soft groan snapped his helm around, "How are you?"

She jumped and nearly screamed, "Wha..?"

"You passed out, probably from the injuries you sustained. I have patched you up but as I'm no medic they are probably not the best, but you will survive."

She looked at him questioningly, "T-thanks." She whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get them?"

Her lips drew taunt, "Mh…who are you?"

He smiled, he could understand her wariness, "I am Alpha Trion, may I ask who you are?"

 _Alfa who what?!_ She knew who he was…just the fact that…she really was on Cybertron, "J-Jemina. I'm on Cybertron?" She barely breathed to ask.

He nodded, "Yes, though why you chose to come now I do not understand."

"I really didn't come by choice…how am I breathing?"

Alpha Trion laughed a bit, "I assume you take air into what you call lungs."

"I know that," She deadpanned, "But how am I not dead? I thought Cybertron's atmosphere was toxic to, well, my kind?"

"If the bio-dome went down then yes it would be."

"The bio-what?" She asked confused.

"The bio-dome. It is an ancient devise that makes the atmosphere breathable to offworlders, it will only go down once the planet dies, which I fear will be soon." He had a faraway look in his optics.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She nodded.

Alpha Trion stood and walked over to grab something before returning to Jemina and handing her a bowl, she looked at it curiously, "It is the nutrients organics require to survive, I cannot guaranty its taste as it hasn't been used in years but…"

Jemina smiled and nodded gratefully, it wasn't terrible but she didn't want to have it forever, "So…if Cybertron isn't dead yet, I must…ok wow. Huge backfire." She mused out loud.

A-3 chuckled, while not understanding what all she said he has often done it too, "Do you want to take a walk? Your wounds shouldn't affect it, probably better to keep moving anyway."

Jemina nodded and smiled, A-3 was a much better doctor already than Ratchet. They walked through a small section of the city before they arrived at the sea again. Jemina looked at it, just gazing into the distance where you couldn't tell whether the ground stopped or the sky started, "It's lovely."

Alpha Trion sighed, "You should have seen it in the Golden Age."

"Maybe it'll come again one day." She offered.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Maybe, it would be nice, though I doubt I will live to see it." He looked at her again, her face was expressionless, an almost mirror image of Optimus, but her eyes were what gave away the grief, "What happened?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"What happened to cause your injuries, to bring you here with a strange energy flux, to make you terrified of any unknown Cybertronian?"

"Oh, well, it's kind of complicated." She tried to evade it.

"I have time." Alfa Trion said as they began walking again.

She was hesitant, what should she tell him? After a little bit of debate she decided to just tell him the truth, "I guess I should start with who I am…"

"That is usually the best place to begin."

She sent him a halfhearted glare before giving a brief explanation of who she was and what she could do, "…That's when Megatron kidnapped me. Really most of the time on the Nemesis was a blur, not much happened that was worth remembering. After several failed attempt to scan me Megatron decided that he wanted me to test a time devise. It was only supposed to send me back in Earth's time but it got hit when the Autobots tried to rescue me and I think I went a bit farther back than intended…and to a completely different planet."

Alfa Trion nodded, giving himself time to process the new information, "That would explain the strange energy flux."

"And the reason I was terrified of you." Jemina chuckled shaking her head, "Sorry about that."

"No need Crystal."

She stopped, "What ya call me?"

"Crystal."

"Why?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

He smiled again, "Because it is easy to see who you truly are inside, even if you try to hide it under a façade. Like a clouded crystal, you can still see through even if it is harder."

Jemina knitted up her brows, "O-ok, thanks I guess." Smiling and letting a small laugh slip through, "I guess going to the past wasn't so bad…but how do I get back?"

"Let me worry about that." Alfa Trion said as they walked back to the hall, "For now I think you should just rest again. Ratchet would probably have my helm if he saw someone like you walking around with your injuries."

"Probably would, especially in my time." He looked at her quizzically, "I tend to get hurt…a lot." A-3 nodded with a smile.

After Jemina fell back asleep he walked out of the room, "Ah Smokescreen, I was wondering where you had gone."

"Sorry A-3, I had to run an errand real quick, do you still need something?" The young rookie asked.

"No, not at the moment. Any news on the war?"

Smokescreen shook his helm, "Only that it's getting closer to Iacon every cycle."

Alfa Trion sighed, "I fear they will reach us by the end of this or the next solar cycle."

"Have you launched all the relics yet?"

"Not quite all, there are still two left."

"I'd hurry up and launch them then." Smokescreen commented, his face showing a level of worry.

"Yes, I had." _But I have run out of pods and a safe means of getting them off world. Unless…_ Alfa Trion nodded to Smokescreen and left. Walking for some time before reaching a room nearly forgotten in time. He entered it and grabbed a key, looking at intensely for a moment before putting it in his subspace and leaving the room again.

* * *

 **Jemina** finished the bowl of nutrition soup and stood up. Four days had passed and she had mostly healed, the ribs still tender but not quite broken either. She smiled as A-3 entered the room, "Hey."

"Hello." He helped her down from the table and they started their morning walk through the hall. They reached the observation room and Jemina looked out over Iacon. Alfa Trion observed the way she had acted and reacted the past few days, as he was doing now. She was always seemed curios yet always seemed to know something. She would look out across the Sea of Rust sometimes, a knowing and questioning look in her eyes, but never said anything about it.

She currently sat at the window looking out, "A-3? Isn't that Optimus?" She asked, pointing to a large Cybertronian hurrying to the hall with a pink femme with him.

"I believe it is, wait here." He instructed before leaving.

Jemina nodded but looked out again, looking Optimus straight in the optic. They looked at each other for a moment before he hurried inside. Jemina holding her arms to keep the floodgate of emotions from breaking open.

Optimus ran inside to find Alfa Trion already waiting for him, _typical_ , "Hello Alfa Trion."

"Optimus, what brings you here?" Worry lacing A-3's voice.

Optimus sighed, "The Decepticons, I'm afraid we will not be able to keep them back for much longer. We're already loosing too much ground. They're pushing to take Iacon harder and harder every cycle. As you know I was planning to leave to soon as Megatron was also planning to take his leave from Cybertron but…"

"Optimus, you are letting Orion take control. I will be fine, I haven't much left in me anyway. You are needed elsewhere, so go. This planet will not last for much longer with the war before Primus falls into a deep recharge that could last for eons or longer." Optimus, or Orion, wanted to object but A-3 spoke before he could, "We all have parts to play in this war, mine is nearly finished while yours is just beginning. Go Optimus."

Optimus laid his servo on his old friend and mentor, "Till all are one."

"Yes." A-3 nodded watching him go for the last time, "Till all are one." He whispered. He pulled the key out of his subspace, this needed to be done. He made his way back up to the observatory and found Jemina in the same place he left her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Everything's fine," His cooling fans activated for a moment making it sound like he sighed, "Crystal, I'm afraid I must ask you to do something for me, for Cybertron."

She looked at him funny but nodded, "Alright, uh, what is it?"

"Do you know about the Omega Lock?"

She shook her head, "I haven't hear the 'bots say anything about a lock…uh, what's it for?"

Alfa Trion saw a Nano second of recognition in her eyes before she said she didn't know. Why she was denying the fact that it at least sounded familiar he didn't know but there was obviously much she knew but didn't tell _anyone_ , she having borne the same face he did quite often, "It is a device that can revive Cybertron but…it requires several keys to activate, and I have been unable to get them all off-world. I must ask you to guard one. If I am able to send you back to your time, which I believe I can…"

"…Then there would be several years in which the key is practically nonexistent but will there for the 'bots when the time comes." She finished, a look of understanding in her face.

"Yes, but…it is also something more." She held a curious look, "I cannot explain much, but if you accept I cannot guaranty you will ever be the same again."

Jemina looked at him for a second and thought before nodding, "I-I accept, I don't know how much different I can get anyway."

Alfa Trion nodded and smiled, holding out the key as it shifted and transformed into a key about the size of her palm, she stared at it shock, _I will never understand how that can get so stinkin' tiny._ She took it and felt a warmth travel down her spine and through her ribs, which didn't feel swore anymore. She looked at it for a moment before attaching it to a chain around her neck which held another, smaller pendent, "A-3? How many keys are there anyway?"

"Five." He answered turning around.

Inwardly she gasped, _five keys?! It chooses now to differ from the story line on its own! I guess it makes it harder for Megatron…_ "Uh, Alfa Trion, what does this key do exactly anyway?"

"It is many things. In reality it is not an Omega Key, Smokescreen dubbed it the Alfa Trion Key, but an experiment of the ancients. Among what they designed it for it unlocks anything that has a lock and for the Omega Lock it is what will guide the energy that is to bring back Cybertron." He stopped suddenly, "Crystal, I believe it best if you do not mention anything about the key or the Omega Lock to the Autobots, Optimus included."

Jemina looked pained but nodded seeing the wisdom behind it, "Yeah, I can do that." _It's not like I'm not telling them everything I know already_ , "Um, but how will I know when to let them have it when the time comes to actually _use_ the lock?"

He smiled, "You will know Crystal."

"Ok…" She took a deep breath to help calm her mind, "You said you think you can send me home?"

"Yes, I found the machine I believe the Decepticons used. Since you are in the past, I can use it to send you back to your time. I assume it was destroyed in the accident?"

She nodded, "I assume so, I _hope_ so, I really don't see how such a devise could have survived that."

A thunderous boom was heard outside before the floor shook for a moment. They steadied themselves as Smokescreen came running through, "Alfa Trion! The Decepticons have attacked the hall!"

His optics went wide, "Go and do what you were assigned to do, I have something to attend to quickly before the Decepticons break it." Smokescreen saluted and ran off, "Crystal come with me quickly! We _must_ send you back before it is too late."

They took off running through the halls into the lowest parts of the hall. And there it sat, looking exactly the same way it did when she was accidentally, ok now she wasn't so sure it was an accident anymore, pulled in, "That's it!"

"Good, activation now." It swirled to life.

Jemina took off running towards it, stopping momentarily to turn around, "Thank you A-3."

"I should say the same, be safe Crystal." She nodded, smiling, before running through the vortex. It closed moments after she disappeared and Alfa Trion ran out of the room, he still had one more key to deport, "Smokescreen, I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Optimus** whirled his head around when the sound of a ground bridge caught his audio receptors. Sure enough it was there, though slightly different than a ground bridge, "Autobots, keep up your guard." They all stood ready to fight, except Ratchet who took several steps back; Bee with his blasters, Arcee with her blades, Bulkhead with his maces, and Optimus ready to use whatever was most practical.

What they weren't expecting, but were ecstatic to find, was Jemina running out of the vortex, "Optimus!" She shouted.

All worry, stress, and anger died then and there as he activated his holoform and she hugged him, "I swear I'm grounding you to the base until the war is over."

"Poor Jayce." She laughed.

"Poor me." Ratchet grumbled.

"You didn't think I died did ya?" She asked as the holoform fizzled out.

Optimus looked at her, "To be honest we didn't know what happened, you are alright?"

"Never better." She smiled.

Optimus picked her up and they walked through a ground bridge Ratchet called up, "You found her!" June yelled from the couch.

Jemina was set on the platform as Jayce tackled her, nearly every other human there doing the same, "Guys, I'm ok, really."

"You were kidnapped by the Decepticons, by Megatron! For five hours then they," Miko pointed to the 'bots, "Finally find you and you get caught in an explosion and disappear for another hour. We thought you were dead! How can you say you are fine!?" Miko shouted.

"Was I really only gone for an hour?"

Everyone nodded, "Exactly an hour from the time of your disappearance." Ratchet informed.

 _Hm, Alfa Trion did a pretty good job of getting me back,_ "Can I ask what happened to the machine?"

Arcee answered, "Gone, its explosion left nothing but a smoking crater and some twisted scrap metal everywhere."

"It's defiantly beyond repair." Bulkhead concluded.

Jemina shuddered, "Good, as fun as that was it's not something I want to do again."

"What did happen?" Jack asked, everyone agreed coming a bit closer to hear how she survived.

"Uh well," She laughed nervously, "Cybertron sure was nice back in the day."

That got a few crickets chirping, "What?" Bulkhead finally asked.

"See, that explosion really didn't blow everything up it…"

"Sent you back in Cybertron's time." Ratchet finished wide optict.

"Yup, that's about it." Jemina rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Optimus then became very thoughtful, thinking back through the eons, "That's not possible…" He looked at Jemina, "You were the organic I saw at the Iacon Hall of Records the last time I went to see Alfa Trion…"

"Hehe, yeah, that was me. And I saw you and, I think that was Elita?"

Optimus nodded solemnly, "Yes, that was Elita."

"Ok big O, what are you saying? That Jemina here is thousands of years old?!" Fowler yelled, having been informed about the current situation when the meeting was, interrupted.

"Ge thanks Fowler." Jemina huffed.

"Sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Good, 'cause I ain't thousands of years old." She frowned at Fowler.

Raf decided to try and clear things up, "Optimus said something about overhearing that it was a time devise yeah?"

Optimus nodded, "That is what I heard."

"And it wasn't wrong." Jemina agreed.

"So the most likely explanation is, is that when the devise exploded it sent Jemina back in time and to a different place; hence the reason why she ended up on Cybertron."

"Ok, now I'm jealous." Miko huffed.

"I o'ta strangle you." Jemina hissed at Miko before taking a breath to calm down, it all worked out.

"Now might not be the best time Miko." Jack said unsure.

"I'm fine Jack. It's neither yours, Miko's, Arcee's, or Bulkhead's fault what happened. What's done is done, but Miko, if you run into another Energon mine…so help me!"

"Got it, no more mines. They don't end well." She nodded.

Optimus leaned forward, "If you were at Iacon you must have met Alfa Trion, yes?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I did. Scared me half to death when I first met him too."

Optimus looked confused, "How did Alfa Trion scare you?"

"By being a Cybertronian I didn't recognize. After the events with Megatron and everything I was just terrified."

"That makes more sense." Optimus nodded.

Ratchet began scanning Jemina to make sure she was alright, "What happened to you?!" He all but yelled looking at the scanning results.

She looked at the screen but didn't see anything, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"You have the slightest signs of bone breakage." He explained.

June looked at the screen, "I'm sorry but where?"

"In her ribs, about five of them show it. Though it is very hard to see, in another few days it probably won't show up anymore."

They all looked at Jemina expectantly, "The blast might have fractured, or broken, a few ribs…that or when I was sent flying several yards by it."

Ratchet's optics widened, "Who the heck patched you up!"

"Alfa Trion, did a pretty good job to." She answered shrugging, "Am I literally grounded to the base? I mean. It was because I was at an Energon mine not my house…"

Optimus shook his head, "You should be fine, speaking of which it is getting very late, you should all go home."

Jemina nodded, "I would like that very much. Warm shower, soft bed, sounds nice."

Optimus transformed and she got in. They drove in silence for a bit, "How long were you gone?"

"You guys said it was only like an hour." She answered.

"No, not our time, how long were you with Alfa Trion."

"Oh, I think about five days. It's weird I know, I'm now five days older than I actually am." She laughed.

"Did Alfa Trion mention anything? Anything at all about Iacon?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I spent most of the time just trying to get better."

Inwardly Optimus was a bit disappointed, he had hoped that maybe some of the Iacon relics had been sent to Earth, "Alright, thank you."

"Sure, see ya tomorrow." She ran inside and leaned against the wall, it felt _so_ good to be home again. She listened to Optimus' leaving and felt the key pulsate a bit against her chest, in time with her heart. _I wonder what A-3 meant by it would change me? What is the experiment?_ She shrugged, she would find out in time, she was certain of it. But for now she just had to worry about keeping it safe, and not telling anyone about it, "Fendercarb that's going to be hard with Optimus."


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! another chapter, enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Cashagon**

Well, since in the canon Ratchet had to have scanned Smokescreen many times before they ever knew of the keys existence but never picked anything up...I'm assuming they have a cloaking devise or something like that. Yes, you are correct :) Her world is about to be turned on end...again :p

 **Adby1**

Glad you don't want to kill me know:) Yeah, I thought having it be A-3 would be pretty good. Glad you enjoyed her legit blast to the past. XD

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Ok, good, don't explode! Yes there was just a little :] Here's the next one!

* * *

 **Jemina** and Optimus raced through the desert, Jemina laughing the entire time, slowing once the base was in sight. Optimus transformed and both Jemina and him put on a façade, keeping their laughter inside. Jemina reached the top and saw Miko and Bulkhead watching a monster truck rally, nothing that wasn't common, "Jemina, come here please." Ratchet called.

 _What'd I do?_ "Yeah?" She called out and uncertainly walked over.

He picked something up he had been working on, "I want to know if this fits."

"If it fits?" She asked, eye eyebrow raising uncertainty.

"Yes, now come here." She walked over and he activated his holoform, fastening something to her waist before pulling up some kind of coding.

Optimus walked over, "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea," Jemina shrugged, "He keeps mumbling something about fitting and bio-code."

Optimus' optics widened in realization, "Ah."

"You know what he's doing?"

"Yes, I asked Ratchet if he could build it a month ago."

Jemina looked questioningly at him as Ratchet spoke up, "There, the bio-code is locked in and it should be fully functional."

"Can I ask what it does?" Although she was almost afraid _to_ know what it did.

"Certainty," Ratchet pressed a button on the belt and a second later she was encased in metal. Ratchet looked it over, "Well it works there, how does it feel?"

"…Cold and…what the frack just happened?!" She yelled at Ratchet, she bent her figures and looked at them through the visor. They were gauntleted in a silver-ish grey metal; there was about half a centimeter of room between her hand and forearm that was covered in a darker blue almost black mesh, the mesh was covering everything that wasn't protected by a solid piece of metal…so every joint. Certain pieces of the armor where a blueish/gray, as if to offset the larger amounts of the greyish metal.

"It is armor, made from some left over Cybertronian metal. With all your, encounters, Optimus believed that it would be best I you had some more external protection."

"That's, great. How do I get it off?"

Ratchet leaned forward and touched a very small section of the armor, "If you press here just a pit it will deactivate. I have set it so only Optimus, you, and myself can deactivate it."

Jemina nodded, "Uh thanks, I think."

"It was a fun project." Ratchet shrugged before returning to his computers.

Jemina walked down the platform towards the training room, fiddling with the belt most of the time, only to find Optimus already there. _Opps_ , she turned to leave, "I was waiting for you."

"You were?"

He nodded, "I figured you would want to get used it."

"It is awkward…" She messed with it more, "Dare I asked how often you want this on me?"

"Probably not." He smiled. She thought it strange, he very rarely smiled or showed much to any emotion around the others yet when it was her, he didn't even try and hold anything back.

"Oh goody." She replied sarcastically.

"So what were you planning to do?" Optimus asked activating his holoform.

"When I was in the mine with Megatron," She stopped for a second to compose herself, still a little horrified by the incident, "There was something that happened with my powers but I have no idea what happened or even what I really did…"

"So you're trying to figure it out?"

She nodded, "Mhm."

"Well let's see what we can figure out." Jemina smiled and they got to work.

Ratchet stood at the computer console trying to find anything of interest, such as exposed Energon of something else of the like. What he wasn't expecting, or anyone for that matter, was a deafening _boom_ as the base seemed to shake, "We're under attack!" Bulkhead shouted.

Ratchet ran a quick scan and found the origin of the blast, "It came from the training room!" Ratchet shouted as all 'bots and humans ran to said area.

As they rounded the last corner they heard voices, "Optimus! Are you ok?!" It was obviously Jemina.

There was some groaning, "I believe so, scans show no damage beyond a few dents."

"Oh my gosh, I am _never_ doing that again! Are you sure you're ok?"

There was a laugh, "Yes Jemina I am fine. I think you were more traumatized by it than I."

"You're dang right I was! I thought I killed you for a second."

The 'bots and humans entered the room, Fowler spoke after taking in the practically demolished room, "What in the name of Sam Hill, happened?!" He was calm in voice, until the last word which he shouted.

"Um…" Jemina looked down at the floor as if ashamed.

Optimus spoke for her, "Jemina was trying to figure out how one of her abilities worked."

"I hope you did." Ratchet looked at the girl, she still hadn't met anyone in the eye yet.

"We learned what it was…we still need to work on controlling it."

"Not with anyone in the room I'm not." Jemina growled.

"What was it?" Jack asked

"It…uh…well…help?" Jemina looked at Optimus, not even sure herself.

"It was something akin to a sonic blast."

All eyes just looked at Jemina as she kicked the floor, "The attention really isn't helping." She mumbled to herself.

"A sonic blast?" Ratchet asked baffled, "But, how? How is that possible?"

"How is anything I do _possible_?!" Jemina asked Ratchet.

"W-well…" He was at a loss for words.

"Exactly." She looked around the room as if for the first time, "That's going to be fun to clean up…"

Ratchet scanned Optimus, "You're fine, though I don't suggest being hit with anymore, waves."

"Yeah, not preferable on either account." Jemina nodded.

They began cleaning the room, the 'bots doing the heavy work while the kids, Fowler having left, brought them tools. Shortly it was cleaned and Jack and Raf left the base to work on a computer project they had due. Optimus, Bee, and Arcee had left a short while ago to find some relic Ratchet had located. Miko and Bulkhead returned to rally and Jemina sat down with a paper and pencil and began thinking. She wrote down some things before staring off into space, Ratchet noticed and asked, "What are your gears turning for?"

"Hm? I was trying to think about what the connection is to all my, abilities is."

Ratchet looked at her paper, it was a list of the abilities she had uncovered thus far, " _Energy shield, energy conversion, electrical bolts, energy pulses, sound blasts_. You're just a human arsenal aren't you."

Jemina just glared at Ratchet, "If I could I'd slug you for that." Then her face suddenly changed and she read over the paper again, "Wait."

"What? You find something?"

"Yeah, all of them are related to energy, some of them are electrical like the shield, bolts and the pulses I use to control technology. But like the sound blast is a different energy…still energy, but different."

"Hm, manipulation of energy…for anyone else I would say that's impossible…"

"Not impossible, only improbable…and I tend to find the improbable's a lot."

"It makes sense." Ratchet nodded, "I wonder what else will derive from this."

"Well I'm not stopping here." Jemina smiled and Ratchet grinned.

"I hope not." He continued monitoring.

Jemina stood then quickly sat down with a grimace, her hand clutching her chest. She look over at Ratchet, _he hasn't noticed, good_. She quickly got down off the platform and speed walked out of the room. Once safely away she leaned against a wall and took in a shaky breath. She didn't know what happened, one moment she was fine and the next…she felt like something was stabbing her heart. She was fine now, _maybe I just needed a walk…_ she didn't realize that the key was pulsating once again. She walked for a while before circling around and coming back around to the main room, she entered in to Ratchet and Miko talking, "…Wait, where are you?"

"* _D'oy! I'm with the thingamabob.*_ "

"Thingama…the data cylinder!" Ratchet cried out.

"* _Yes. Can you bridge it out of here?_ *"

"I'll reactivate arrival coordinates."

Jemina held a look of really, though Ratchet missed it, "You might want to bridge it closer to Miko."

"* _Dude, can you open it any closer?_ *" Miko yelled.

Ratchet huffed, "Supply coordinates."

"* _Um…fifty yards?_ *"

"Precise coordinates."

"Ratchet we don't have computers built inside of us. I'd be surprised if Miko even knew what continent she's on." Jemina deadpanned while Ratchet glared at her, "You may as well go through the bridge and grab it if you can because I think it would likely be pretty big compared to Miko given the general size of everything Cybertronian."

Ratchet grumbled something about making logical arguments before he turned to her, "Man the ground bridge."

"Ay'y captain." Jemina saluted halfheartedly and made her way up the stair as Jayce tried to run down. She caught him, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Out with Ratchet." He answered.

"I don't think so."

"But Miko did!" Jayce argued.

Jemina huffed, "Miko would do it if Unicron was rising and the world was a radioactive waste land."

"It's not fair!" He shouted.

"Sure, trying to keep you from being squished in an alien war is being unfair."

"I mean it's unfair that you guys get to do all the cool stuff, you went to Cybertron for crying out loud!"

"I thought I had died when I went to Cybertron!" Jemina yelled back just as loud. Jayce's eyes went wide and she knelt down and griped his shoulders, "Look Jayce, I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to see you hurt because of me getting us into this mess. I've already been hurt, a lot, and I probably will be more." She thought about what Alpha Trion said about her changing because of the key, though she had absolutely no idea what that meant. She just hoped it had something to do with her character or something, "I just, I can't bear the thought of you being hurt. You're my brother, my little brother and I love you, I don't want to lose you."

"And I want to lose you?" He asked in his high pitched child's voice.

She smiled lovingly at him and pulled him into a hug, "No." She ruffled his hair and he whined, "Sometimes I think your older than you are…then there are other times I swear you're a three-year-old."

He glared at her before Ratchet's voice came through the com, "* _Jemina, we need a ground bridge._ *"

"On it." A second later she had opened the ground bridge and the team came through, no cylinder in hand. _Uh-oh_ , "Uh, did the Decepticons..?"

Optimus nodded, "Unfortunately."

Ratchet began an examination on Bulkhead as he protested, "I helped lose that thing. I want to help find it. I need to get back in the field with Optimus."

"Eh, eh, you're under my watch now. Optimus' orders. And running a full scan of your neural net would be a wiser use of your time."

"Come on doc. There's nothing up there to scan."

"He seems fine to me." Miko piped up.

"Jemina, help me out, you're the escape artist with Ratchet."

She held up her hands and backed away shaking her head, "A good magician never reveals her secrets."

"Ha!" Ratchet laughed, "Escapee yes, magician…"

"Whatever." Jemina huffed.

He sighed, "Well, if you insist on making yourself useful, you can help Miko, Jayce, and Jemina tidy up."

"Jayce, clean? That's funny, let me know when it actually happens." Jemina waved her arm goodbye.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked.

"Practice my powers, they need work and I have to clean my entire house at least once a week." She shouted back leaving the room.

"Aw! He's made with power and Jemina totally ditched us!" Miko groaned.

Bulkhead laughed, "That's Ratchet, no vector squared alright."

Jemina's breath hitched in her mouth as she heard Bulkhead faintly in the hallway, _it happened_. She shook her head, she really couldn't worry about this, there was nothing she could do…well there was but...she felt a headache coming on from thinking about it. _Just go practice, there's nothing I can do anyway for a while. Maybe if I can keep Miko in the base with Ratchet, Optimus could get the cylinder back and the information out of Bulkhead._ She began experimenting with different sound wave frequencies, learning very quickly to not point them towards herself even when trying to figure it out. Also high frequencies were down right annoying in sound, though it shattered the lightbulbs pretty effectively. _But then we'd also be handing Megatron the formula for the synthetic Energon. Uhg, why do I have to know all of this!_ She sent a low frequency flying towards wall, it seriously denting the metal and ricocheting off the walls, not as loud as the first time but enough to show her frustration. _You know it's a good thing my more dangerous powers aren't as affected by my emotions, I'd be horrible at controlling them like Storm._ She eyed the wall apologetically, even though she knew it didn't have feelings.

She spent another hour practicing her new ability before Arcee and Bumblebee walked in, "Since you're here you want to practice some more?" Arcee asked, sensing Jemina's need to blow off some steam. Though what for she had no idea.

"Sure," She shrugged. She worked with Bee most of the time, picking up on the maneuvers and only slowing a bit when they came to a completely foreign topic, but even that she learned quickly compared to most.

Optimus came in a while later, "Arcee, Bumblebee I am in need of your assistance."

They nodded and left, Jemina however just stayed in the room. Minutes after they left the pain returned for a second and she clutched her chest and clenched her eyes closed. She really should tell Ratchet about this but she didn't want to. It only lasted a second anyway, _probably just strained a muscle, nothing to worry about._ She leaned against the wall and took in a breath, her mind was currently a mess, "Jemina?" A small but high pitched voice asked.

"Hey Jayce."

"You ok?" He walked over.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, just lot's to think about." He nodded and yawned. Smiling she picked him up, still just small enough so she could carry him. He didn't resist like normal and instead just laid his head on her should and fell asleep, his soft, even breaths echoing in her ear, "You're up _way_ past you bed time mister." She laughed quietly. Wandering through the halls they eventually came back to the main room. Carefully walking up the steps she set her brother down on the couch, _he's so young yet he's been forced to endure so much. I wonder if he even remembers mom and dad very well anymore past the nightmares he has_. She stoked her had through his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She jumped up instantly when she heard the ground bridge, "Miko!" She hissed.

Miko and Bulkhead went through the bridge and Jemina ran after then while looking for Ratchet, who was nowhere to be seen. She went through just before it closed and heard a Miko, "Look! You love monster trucks. Remember when we snuck in here after the show last week?"

"Mass times diffusion rate squared is constant." Bulkhead blabbered on.

"Miko!" Jemina shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get Bulkhead to remember me!"

Jemina sighed and answered Miko calmly, "He's not going to remember you or anything else until he gets that formula out of his head."

"And when will that be?" Miko snapped.

"I don't know Miko, but we _need_ to get him back to base before the Decepticons track the energy signal."

"Too late for that I'm afraid." A voice snarled behind them.

Both Miko and Jemina jumped at Knockout's voice, "Follow me right now, or these guys are gonna…steal the formula!" Miko shouted at Bulkhead.

Jemina grabbed Miko's arm, "Get Bulkhead hidden, I'm going to see if I can get Ratchet." Miko nodded and Jemina ran through a large tunnel meant for the cars.

Bulkhead looked distraught, "Come on, come on!" Miko shouted.

Jemina was currently weaving through the monster trucks, she still couldn't reach Ratchet! She then heard Knockout and Breakdown walking through the parked cars, "Okay then, fun and games."

 _Not sure how this classifies as fun…_ she carefully and quietly moved from one car to another, making her way towards another exit when Breakdown suddenly blocked her path. She dove under a car and relieved to find he hadn't actually seen her, "Come on." She whispered quietly and harshly to her phone, still not receiving a signal.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

 _If there was ever to use the title of world's best hider for hide-and-seek it's now._ Jemina thought quietly to herself. She saw Miko underneath the cars as Knockout came too close for comfort.

"Bulkhead…is that you?" She watched as Miko made a run for it but made the mistake of running into the 'con's line of sight. He went to grab her when Knockout stopped him, giving Miko the time she needed to disappear again.

"Breakdown, forget the human. Games are only fun to play…when you're winning." He activated a scanner and Jemina focused all her energy into frying it. It went up in sparks, "She's here to?!" He growled, "Well, we'll just have to bring you with us Jemina."

 _Hey, at least he's using my name know and not calling me human or squish all the time._ Jemina shrugged but made no move or noise.

They played this game, the humans trying to escape but always having to retreat because the Decepticons would get in the way, for another five minutes before Knockout actually found Bulkhead, "En3 divided by the square root of the propulsion factor equals…" Bulkhead painted the answer on Knockout's chasse before turning to make his getaway.

"You painted my paint job! Prepare for surgery!" Knockout yelled.

"Well, there goes the 'keep Bulkhead hidden' plan." Jemina mumbled as she ran towards Bulkhead, who was a considerable distance away.

She saw as Breakdown slugged Bulkhead, Bulkhead having lost his fighting skills with the formula takeover, and fell to the ground, "Heads, you lose." Knockout laughed.

Jemina ran to where Bulkhead had fallen, seeing Miko not too far behind. Just as Knockout's blade came close to she let out a subsonic wave that threw Knockout off of Bulkhead. She took in a deep breath and continued towards Bulkhead, _training for most of the day and then using your powers to fight off Knockout is_ not _recommended_. Jemina thought to herself, _there's only one option left…_ she ran towards Bulkhead and Breakdown tried to shot her away, the ensuing shockwave from the blast threw her against Bulkhead's helm but did nothing.

She shakily stood then ducked as Miko missed Breakdown's retreating hand and she too hit Bulkhead's helm, though this time his optics shot open and a red energy shot out of them and into the sky, "I did it again?" Miko asked as the two 'cons took cover.

Jemina nodded, "Uh-hu." _Why didn't it do it when I hit him? I defiantly hit him harder than Miko…_ she watched as Knockout scanned Bulkhead with his arm scanner.

"Dead battery. Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data."

Breakdown transformed one of his fists into a hammer, "So we're gonna have to peel you."

"Or peel out of here." Knockout said quickly seeing the Autobots come through a ground bridge then transforming and driving away.

"Bulkhead..?" Miko cried.

Jemina walked over and placed an arm around her, "He'll be ok once Ratchet checks him over."

The 'bots took them back through the bridge and Ratchet began scanning him, "The data has been fully expelled, but Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive."

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it, lost to the stars." Miko said mournfully, "It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula, and it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever."

"If we hadn't gotten the data out it would have happened anyway." Jemina whispered to her.

Optimus spoke up, "Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands."

"If anyone would have backed that play, it's Bulkhead." Arcee said, Bee nodding in agreement.

Ratchet walked over, "It's simply too early to know the extent of his condition. Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell, perhaps even a sound, could trigger Bulkhead's awakening."

Miko suddenly perked up, "Sound?"

Jemina smiled, "Play it loud Miko, 'cause it's the only time I'm not going to complain about it."

Miko ran up the platform and plugged in her guitar. She hit the strings and the sound echoed throughout the room, starling Jayce awake as Jemina held him close. They all stared at Bulkhead for a second until a monitor started beeping, "Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead sat up and imitated Miko's guitar, "I love that song! Miko."

Miko all but dropped her guitar to run to Bulkhead, "You're ok!"

Jayce yawned, "Tell Miko to be quiet…I'm tire…" Jayce fell back asleep on Jemina's shoulder.

"I should get you to bed, Ratchet, can you bridge us out?" He nodded and she walked through carrying her brother to bed.

* * *

Sorry for the bit of mushy-gushy between Jemina and Jayce, i just had very little of them bonding recently i thought it needed to be here. Review you awesome readers!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys another chapter! So this takes place in Stronger, Faster but i couldn't for the life of me figure out a way i liked it so i was like "Jemina deserves a break after everything as of late" so here this is, her crazy vacation. Hope you enjoy!

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Cashagon**

Yeah, little kids do tend to do that, oh well

Oh my gosh that's so cute XD

 **AllSpark Princess**

Good, updated, hope you enjoy it.

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Correct again :)

* * *

 **Jayce** jumped up and down excitedly on the platform as he kept pulling Jemina's sleeve, "Can we go _now_?"

"No Jayce." Jemina smiled and shook her head, "We have to wait until Optimus gets back so he doesn't freak, you know how he or any of the 'bots are."

Jayce pouted and Bee walked over **:What is Jayce so eager for?:**

"Jemina promised to take me to the west coast for a week and she said we'd go today."

"I said no such thing, I said I would clear it with Optimus today."

"Why do you need to clear it with him? He's not our dad."

"No," She shook her head smiling, "But I've gone missing enough that he would think something happened if I just up and left with you."

"Did I hear road trip?" Miko asked jumping over the couch.

"Yes, but you school so…"

Miko stopped her, "School? Over spring break? I'd lead a rebellion if they did."

"I'm sure you would."

"So..?"

Jemina looked confused but she had a bad feeling of where this was headed, "So what? Time to work ahead on stuff."

"Dude no way, I wanna come with!" Miko smiled then looked at Jack and Raf, "It would be nice to have just a human getaway for a few days, no offence Bulk."

"None taken." He waved.

"Uh, well, would your parents be ok with it?"

"My mom would be fine, probably can even watch Aja for you." Jack offered.

Miko was next to answer, "I'm sure my host parents would love to get me off their hands for a bit."

"I don't know…I'll ask but I don't think so." Raf said sadly.

"Ok, well, ask them if you want to, though Miko, no guitars."

"Awe!" She wined.

"We should go, it's getting late."

The kids left as Optimus came in, "Alright, finally he's back so _ask him already!_ "

"Alright Jayce, calm down."

Optimus came over, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just wanting to tell you that I will be taking Jayce to the west coast for a week, possibly the others too."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, personally I need a little break, especially with having just gotten back from the past. I haven't really had time to recollect my brains or sanity. And the others just wanted to go. So…"

Optimus nodded, "Alright, but keep you phone handy and call if anything, and I mean _anything_ , seems out of place or wrong to you."

"Alright got ya, no funny business what-so-ever. I can live with that." She smiled and nodded.

They met the others the next day, "My host parents said I could go! When do we leave?" Miko asked enthused.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Ok, I'll tell my mom tonight. She said she be happy to watched Aja." Jack nodded.

"My mom didn't want me to go, sorry." Raf said.

"It's alright, well make sure we plan something fun for when we get back." Jemina reassured.

Arcee walked over, "I still don't know about this."

 **:What if something happens?:**

"You guys have Raf, he's the human tech expert." Jemina said.

"I don't think that's what Bee meant." Bulkhead replied looking at Jemina.

"Don't even start you guys, I've already told Optimus."

Arcee halfway smiled, "Ok, but how are you going to get there?"

"I'm driving, how else? It's not like I know how to fly a plane, or at least not very good, and I don't even have one anyway so…"

Arcee deflated a bit, "I still don't think this is a good idea, with your luck and all."

"Arcee I swear if you jinx it…" She let the threat die on her lips.

Miko held up her hand, "Wait, wait, wait, you can fly a plane?!"

"Well not really. If I absolutely had to I think I _might_ be able to but…"

"Where did you learn how?" Jack asked also becoming interested.

"At an aero/space museum, they had a flight simulator that I loved to fly when we went. And since we went on days when there weren't many people there because of school and work I had it mostly to myself." She explained shrugging, "I'm defiantly not any good but I could at least keep it stable."

"Whoa, did not see that one coming." Miko said surprised.

"I think I give up on trying to know her." Jack turned to the couch.

They met at Jack's house the next day, "Everyone got their stuff?" Jemina asked. They nodded so she began packing it very neatly, almost like a Tetris game, so that they even had a little extra room if needed.

Optimus activated his holoform and walked over to her, handing her the last bag, "Are you sure that you don't want one of us to go with you."

"Optimus, I'm sure. You guys are low enough on Energon without driving around the country. We'll be fine and I'll have my phone on me the whole time."

Optimus nodded reluctantly, "Just call when you stop tonight."

"Ok OP, will do." She smiled before getting in her car.

"See you mom." Jack called before closing the door.

"Drive safe!" June yelled as they left, "I don't know what scares me more, cars driving themselves or trusting others to drive the car." That earned a laugh from both Bulkhead and Bee.

They had been driving for about half an hour, no one saying much of anything the whole time. Finally Miko couldn't take it anymore, "Someone say something!"

"You just did." Jemina said softly, humming something.

"What are you humming?"

"I'm humming to the music."

"Wait, you have music and you didn't let us listen?!" Miko yelled.

"Ok, rule one in the car, no yelling. It's an enclosed space so noise travels very well. And two yes I was, sorry, you want to listen?"

"Yes!" Miko said more quietly this time.

"Ok." She smiled deviously, though no one saw it. She removed her headphones from the jack in the car and turned up the volume.

Miko smiled and started to rock her head to the music until she stopped suddenly, her face almost paling, "What is this?!"

"Beethoven." She said sweetly.

"Who listens to that? Turn it off, turn it off!" Miko cried holding her ears.

Jemina laughed, "Driver's pick."

"No, no, no! You can't put me through this torture, you've gotta have something else."

"Well sure, I got another disc of Beethoven, some Mozart, or how about a little Paganini?"

Both Jayce and Jack where laughing uncontrollably at Miko's face, "Don't you have anything else besides torture music?"

"Got a harmonica Jack?"

"No, not with me."

"Ok, well I have you covered. There's some Lonestar in the CD wallet, I'll put it in after Beethoven's finished."

"Don't you have any rock, or metal?" Miko almost pleaded.

Jemina smirk, "Nope."

"I'm gonna die."

"Well don't it in my car, I'd rather not clean up the mess it'd cause." Jemina shot back to Miko. The disc finished an hour later, Miko groaning through the entire thing, "Pit stop, everyone who needs to go, go now 'cause the next one isn't for another several hours." Jemina waited until they all exited the car to slip a new disc into the radio.

They all got back in the car after it was done fueling up, "Can we _please_ put something else in?"

"Already did Miko."

"Oh good," It was then that she saw Jemina's smile, the one that you knew had nothing good coming, "Uh-oh."

She pushed play and Miko got tense. It start low, both volume wise and tone wise before a beat was put into and a voice began to talk, "* _The grid, a digital frontier. I tried to picture clusters of information as they moved through the computer. What did they look like? Ships, motorcycles? Were the circuits like freeways? I kept dreaming of a world I thought I'd never see. And then, one day_ I got in." Both Jayce and Jemina said at the exact same time as the voice.

"Bum, bum, bum, Tron!" Jack finished laughing as the soundtrack continued.

Miko sat back in the seat, "I guess techno's ok, _way_ better than Beethoven."

"Oh chillax Miko, it's not that bad, I find it quite enjoyable compared to your sheik metal."

"Who doesn't like shriek metal?" Miko was answered with three pairs of eyes just staring at her like she was crazy-er.

"Try asking that when your ears stop ringing." Jemina poked.

The car trip was filled with such arguments the entire way over, Jemina refusing to play anything else besides Beethoven, Mozart, or Paganini after the one track was finish. Saying it was payback for Miko running into the Energon mine and quite enjoying watching, or at least listening, the girl squirm from it. They finally reached Salem, Oregon at ten. They stopped at a truck stop just outside the city, "Alright, just fall asleep where ever." Jemina yawned.

"Fall asleep where?" Miko asked, "There's no beds."

"Car seats really aren't that uncomfortable actually. Jack and me can lean our seats back and you have two-thirds of the back seat to lay down on."

"What about showers?" Jack asked.

"Truck stops have 'em. You want one just go tell 'em." Jemina said before laying her seat down most of the way, though leaving Miko plenty of room.

Jayce unbuckled from his car-seat, "Can I sleep with you Jemina? It's really hard."

"Sure." She let him crawl under the blanket and he was out like a light.

It had taken several attempts to try and wake Miko and Jack before they could get moving, Jemina having to block a sadly thrown punch from Miko once. An hour later they were ready to go, "Why are we up so early? It's not even ten." Miko grumbled.

"Now I thought you'd be a morning person."

"You thought wrong." Miko yawned, "How are you up this early?"

"I've gotten used to it from my brother raising a racket at six or seven then my dog joining. I would usually sleep through it but I'd rather the house stay in one piece." Jemina explained as Jack nodded.

"Jemina! The ocean." Jayce cried happily.

"Uh-hu. We're here." Jemina said getting out.

Jack got out then dove back in the car retrieving something, "It's May. How is it so cold?"

"Well, that's the Oregon coast for ya. Told you ya would want a jacket." Jemina smirked. Walking down to the water's edge next to Jayce with nothing but a thin sweatshirt on.

Jayce pulled his coat closer, "The water is freezing!" He then ran to play with a stick in the sand.

Jemina watched the waves roll for a while, while the others messed around, Jack taking in the new scenery. Jemina walked towards them when she saw something in the sand, "Hey Miko! Come here, I found something."

Miko ran over, "Where, what is it?"

Jemina pointed to the ground as Jack and Jayce came over, "There, see?"

She scooted back so the others could see what it was, "What is it?"

"A Gooey Duck." Jemina answered.

"Will it bite us if we touch it?" Jack asked, having never seen anything from the sea before.

Jemina laughed, "It's harmless, it couldn't harm you even if it wanted to."

"Cool," Miko bent down to touch and Jemina took several steps back. Miko touched it and a stream of water was spewed several feet high, scaring all the kids and getting them a bit wet, "What the heck was that?!" Miko shouted.

Jemina fell to the ground laughing at their startled faces, "Haha-haha, oh my gosh, you guys!"

Jack looked ticked, "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt us?"

"It didn't besides scare the pants off you guys."

"Then what did it do!?" Jayce yelled at his sister, probably the maddest of them all.

"Shot a little bit of water at you, and judging by the stream it's a big guy." Jemina concluded.

Seconds later a family walked over, "Are you guys digging for Ducks?"

"Nah," Jemina shook her head, "I was just showing them one. It's all yours if ya want it." She offered.

"Thanks!" A little boy that looked to be Jayce's age said.

They started digging. After about ten minutes of watching Miko asked, "How deep is that thing?"

"They can go pretty deep, especially if they're really big." Jemina explained as the family drug it out of the hole, it was about two and a half feet long, "That's a big one alright."

"What are they going to do with it?" Miko asked, almost scared.

"Probably eat it, I don't think it's that much unlike a clam. Though I never cared for clams and thus have never tried a Gooey Duck. Some people like them though so kudos for them." She shrugged walking to the shore and skipping a rock then showing Jayce how to.

Soon they were all skipping rocks and having a contest, Jack winning, "Not cool, Jack's never skipped rocks before and he won." Miko pouted.

"Oh get over it." Jack teased.

They played around at the shore for the next two days, Jayce and Jemina even going for a swim a few times. Miko watched as they splashed each other in the frigid Pacific water, "How are you guys not popsicles?"

Jayce came out and curled into a towel for a bit, "I think my sister lost most of her senses as a kid, along with her thermometer."

Jack looked at Jayce, his lips were a bit blue and he shook a little but once he warmed up for a bit he went right back into the water. Jemina splashed Miko and Jack, "Come on guys! It isn't _that_ cold."

"I think I saw a penguin on an ice burg." Miko deadpanned.

"What's one ice burg?" Jemina teased, splashing them again and getting them wet this time.

"Hey!" Jack shouted running a few quick steps away from the water's edge, "Not all of us are Eskimos you know."

"Yeah, yer an Arabian, all sand and heat and you wither with the cold."

"Yup, it's better than being a popsicle."

Jemina smirked, "Do my lips even look blue to you? I'm far from being a popsicle."

"I think she's lost all common sense." Miko whispered touching the water. She and Jack walked over to a small ledge where there was no beach, just water butting up against rock.

Jemina smirked as dove down into the water again, "I don't think this is going to end well." Jayce whimpered snuggling into his towel again.

Miko was playing with the water, swirling it around with her figure tips, Jack sitting down and leaning on the rock so his hand was propping him up. Miko flicked a bit of water at him before two hands suddenly short up and dragged Miko and Jack into the water. Miko let out a blood curdling scream as she fell in.

"Who the…?!" Jack yelled swimming to the shore as he heard laughter.

Miko turned towards the sound but as soon as she did there was nothing there. She too began swimming towards the shore before something brushed her leg, something far too large to be a fish, "Jack I swear if you're toying with me…!"

Miko stopped when she saw Jack farther ahead before he too screamed, "Something touched me!"

Jemina resurfaced several yards away, "Aw come on guys, your just swimming."

"Against our will! You…I don't even know…" Jack seethed.

"Where would you even get the bird-brained idea to do something like that?!" Miko shouted at her.

Jack struggled against the small outwards pull of the current as the waves washed back and forth. Jemina shook her head and swam over and helped him to shore, getting there the same time Miko did, "Alright, have a nice swim."

"You're sooo lucky I don't hit girls." Jack frowned.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm a girl then. Come on there's some showering stalls in the bathrooms you guys can use."

To say that Miko and Jack didn't trust Jemina near the shore again was a massive understatement. They drove to Seattle the next day, Jack in awe of just what a major city really looked like, "You idiot!" Jemina yelled as a guy cut her off, not leaving three inches of room as he squeezed in, "I _hate_ city drivers, I think their terrorists in disguise. So glad this isn't their spring break, and don't even get started on the holidays…just give up now."

"That bad?" Jack asked.

Jemina scoffed, "And a million times worse."

"Eh," Jack stuck out his tongue disgusted, "What is that smell?"

"Tacoma-aroma." She turned the recalculate on, "Wind must really be blowing if we can smell it this far away."

"Whoa, the Space Needle." Miko pointed to it.

"You guys wanna go up?"

"Can we?" Miko asked.

"Duh, it's also a fairly clear day…for once." Jemina mumbled the last part as they drove towards it. An hour later they were standing in the top.

"This is so cool." Jayce squeaked, "But maybe a little high."

Jemina held out her hand to which he took, "Just hold tight, you'll be fine."

"You can see the whole city from up here." Jack breathed.

"Mhm," Miko nodded taking a few pictures, "Can't wait to show these to Bulk!"

"You mean like the video I got of you guys and the Gooey Duck?" Jemina thought out loud.

"You recorded that?!" Jack half yelled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, you'll just have to find out." Jemina said.

That night they stayed in a Motel, Jayce laid on the pullout bed from the couch while Miko sat on the bed. Jemina opened the door as a loud _crack_ was heard, "Decepticons?" Miko shouted.

"Mech?" Jack asked right after her.

Jayce laughed as Jemina answered snickering, "Thunder. Take it you guys didn't see the flash a few seconds before?"

They shook their heads as Jayce ran to the window and threw it open. This time they saw another flash and a _crack_ a few seconds later, the noise of a heavy rain coming soon after, "So cool." Jayce smiled.

"Ha-ha, yup." Jemina and Jayce watched the storm for a while longer before they all drifted to sleep.

They drove to the heart of the city the next day, "Where are we going?" Miko asked for the trillionth time.

"You'll see." Jemina repeated for the trillionth time.

A few seconds later, "Where are we going?"

"Di shutei utomi." Jemina answered annoyed.

"What does that even mean?" Miko shouted.

"Rule one Miko and figure it out."

Miko pouted but didn't say anything past that until they reached their destination, "A museum, really? This is supposed to be a vaca, not school."

"Well for one, I tend to like museums."

"Of course you do, it's all learning."

"Better than out of a text book." Jemina pointed out as they walked to wards the entrance, "And two, it's a music museum."

Miko stopped, "Music? As in they'll have metal?"

"Probably. It's been a while since I was last here but they had pretty much everything."

Miko bolted for the door, "Well what are you waiting for, come on!"

Jack looked dumbfounded, "I'd never thought, that she'd be so eager to go to a, museum."

"Eh, when it's something you really enjoy it tends to be more pleasurable. And thus Miko likes music, so a music museum would probably be more to her liking. Don't worry, there's a country section."

"Haha, very funny." Jack said as they entered.

"Come on guys, I found the metal section on the map."

"Wait, you read a map?! I think I must have died." Jemina said checking her pulse.

"Shut up and come on!" She led them towards the section then started quietly freaking out because Slash Monkey had been mentioned in one of the displays.

Jemina took a picture of Miko actually enjoying the museum, "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Sending it to Raf, _hey Raf. Took Miko to a museum, she's having a ball. Show this to Ratchet._ "

"How much you wanna bet Ratchet won't believe you?"

"Umm," She said before Raf texted back, " _Just did, he thinks you're kidding._ " Jemina snickered, " _I'm not. I took them to the Seattle music center, Miko's actually enjoying learning._ "

" _Ratchet says he still doesn't believe you._ "

"Well, oh well, some people just won't believe." Jack shrugged.

"I guess it's a good thing Ratchet isn't a person." Jemina said pocketing her phone. They spent the rest of the day there before heading home the next day. Miko was forced to listen to classical music the entire way back, as Jemina had purposefully _not_ brought anything else.

They drove to the base first before heading home, figuring the 'bots would want to see them, and entered into the end of a discussion, "Testing on machines, not Autobots." Ratchet concluded.

Jemina had a pretty good idea of what just happened, the sinking feeling in her stomach adding to that, "We're back!" Miko shouted.

"Hey guys," Raf waved, "How was the coast?"

"Great." Jayce smiled.

"Yeah, the coast was good, but the car trip was anything but." Miko glared at Jemina.

"What can I say," She shrugged, "I enjoyed listening to the classical music, Jayce didn't mind, and Jack seemed to like it."

"Oh brother." Ratchet grumbled, knowing he was going to be hearing about it for the next few days.

* * *

So review nd give me feedback, i love to hear it :) brings a happy smile.

Zentradie translation:

"Di shutei utomi."-You will see.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out but I made it longer than usual so I hope that helps to compensate...though not not entirely, I have no excuse so I'm not even going to bother to try and write one :P So I have a lot going on, college wise and I wil try to get the next chapter out as ASAP so I'm not murdered in my sleep like Hamlet's father was...stay back! I have a vicious dog, I'm warning you! Here's the next chapter and let the chaos ensue!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Cashagon**

Yup, disaster is a light way of putting it. more like the pits of Kaon come to Earth. Oh she did, and Miko hated every second

 **Adby1**

Miko can only be Miko, can you imagine her as someone else?!

 **AllSpark Princess**

Thank you, and it has been updated, hurra!

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

So was Ratchet's XD Oh gosh, yelling, the throwing of wrenches...you thought Unicron was bad? You should see an angry femme. Utterly terrifying.

* * *

 **Bumblebee** came to pick Jayce up earlier that day and Jayce ran out the door, "Tell Optimus I won't be there 'til later, I'm working on something and I'll drive myself."

"Kay!" Jayce shouted as he left and hopped in Bee.

Jemina watched them go before going back inside, something didn't feel right when a sudden pain swept across her chest again then faded a second later, "Why is it that I'm too stupidly stubborn to say something to Ratchet? This is really getting old, then again he's scanned me multiple times since it's happened and he hasn't found anything out…" She sighed and walked into her room and picked up her sketch pad.

She had been working on the picture since she had gotten back from her unexpected trip to the past. Sketching in some more lines she began adding the color to the image. She finished it a couple hours later, the time now reading two 'o'clock, before placing it into a heavy duty frame and putting it in her backpack. She smiled as she drove out of the town and towards the base, though it almost felt like a forced smile, there was something in the air, something wrong. And she was terrified to know what it truly was.

She pulled into the base and only found Ratchet, Miko, and Jack present, "Where is everyone?"

"Bee, Raf, and Jayce went out racing." Jack informed.

Jemina felt her heart sink but told herself that that _was_ a normal occurrence, when Ratchet finished, "The others have gone to prevent the Decepticons from obtaining the device that will allow them to build a space bridge."

Jemina visibly freaked out then and there, her face paling and the room losing a considerable amount of power, "Oh heavenly Father of lights keep Jayce safe." She whispered and ran up the platform.

She was about to ask Ratchet to bridge Bee back when he opened a channel, "Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They are three clicks north from your current position."

Jemina completely lost it when she realized for the first time just how _dang close_ they were to a military sight to go racing! "Just what the frack is Bumblebee doing so close to a military operation to go racing?!" She shouted at Ratchet.

He eyed her warily, "If you drop Raf and Jayce off at the exit ramp, I can bridge him back to base from there."

"And why not from where their at currently?! Just have Bee pull over for three seconds and bridge them back so he can get to the 'bots sooner."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes!" Her face was so worried it actually frightened Ratchet.

"* ** _Got it Ratchet._** *" Bee chirped.

"Ratchet please!" Jemina begged.

Ratchet sighed, "Their probably there anyway, Bumblebee what are your coordinates?" There was nothing but static, "Bumblebee do you read?"

Jemina took a horrified step back, "Jayce?"

"* _Ratchet, bridge us back now._ *" Optimus ordered over the com unit.

"Must have an Autobot down."

Jemina ran over to the edge of the railing as the bridge opened up, praying that her fears weren't realized and spoke only loud enough for herself to hear, "Please let it be an Autobot."

Arcee came in holding Raf while Bee came in holding Jayce, "Raf? Jayce?" Jack asked running over.

"No!" Miko cried.

Jemina crumpled to the ground, "What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron." Arcee hissed as she handed Raf to Ratchet.

Ratchet looked horrified, "Quickly, into my laboratory."

Ratchet hooked Jayce and Raf up to some simple machines and IV lines and Jemina ran down to her brother, "We need my mom." Jack concluded.

"Neither of them are responding. We must run diagnostics of his assemblage…eh, vital statistics, ah! My tools, they're all wrong!"

"Don't you know how were put together? I mean you've done surgery on Jemina for crying out loud!" Miko shouted worried.

"Jemina is different in many ways, ways in which Jayce and Rafael are not the same. I also had June Darby with me…"

"My mom's on her way, can you open a bridge?" Jack asked.

 **:No, be strong, please.:** Bee begged.

Ratchet nodded and June came through, "Grab my bag."

Jemina held her brother's hand as she tried to calm her mind, _think, you know the cause of this. Just calm down, think of the episode._ Her eyes shot open as she remembered then let out an unearthly scream as she jumped away from Jayce, "Jemina?! What is wro…"

Ratchet stopped mid-sentence, on the floor next to Jemina was a mass of purple liquid, "I-I was holding Jayce's hand when it just started circling around my hand and…I _know_ that's not normal nor is it Energon…at least, not _normal_ Energon." Jemina tried to explain.

Ratchet ran a new scan over Raf, "Measuring the absorption should help determine the correct course of treatment. But how to correct it?"

"If I don't get these boys stabilized now…"

Jemina cut in, "Ratchet, if it _is_ dark Energon that's affecting them, can we fight poison with poison?"

Bee grew frustrated and punched the wall **:I will offline Megatron myself for what he's done!:**

All the kids, minus Jemina, jumped in surprise from the outburst, "Bee, listen," Arcee said pushing him against the wall, "You don't think I know how it feels to watch a partner…harmed? Revenge won't help Raf or Jayce right now. You need to keep your emptions in check."

"I have no idea what you are referring to Jemina!" Ratchet barked, his worry going through the roof.

"If there's a large amount of _dark Energon_ eating away at them can't you infuse them with _Energon_ to eat away the dark Energon and expel it from them!"

Ratchet nodded, "Understood," He said before turning to activating the ground bridge.

Jemina ran over to the controls, "I'll handle it, help my brother and Raf."

He nodded and June spoke up, "Jack, help me get them to the car, their going to the emergency room."

"Mrs. Darby, our doctors have absolutely no knowledge of Energon, let alone dark Energon, they will be even more clueless than Ratchet is currently. And we think we have a way of expelling the dark Energon." Jemina stopped her, she knew their best bet at survival was here.

"I don't have time to argue Jemina!"

Ratchet stepped in and began typing something into one of the computers getting the de-cam ready, "The effects of an Energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but these are humans. And a dark Energon blast…I'm surprised their still alive. I need them over here now!" Ratchet ordered pointing to the de-cam, "I also need Energon."

Bee volunteered **:I'll do it.:**

"Wait, you said Energon was devastating to humans." June objected.

"Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading Rafael and Jayce's body to meet it head on."

"How will that work?" Miko asked confused.

"Like treating Cancer with radiation, hopefully there will be no ill side-affects." Jemina prayed as she wheeled Jayce into the de-cam room. Ratchet activated the machine, "Please work, please." The Energon began its transfusion and a blinding white light emanated from the de-cam, Jemina covered her eyes for a few seconds until it was gone.

There was a beeping and the door swung open, all of them running inside. June checked Raf's pulse then Jayce's, "Pulse rate is stabilizing."

Raf opened his eyes first and saw Bee, "Bee."

 **:You're ok.:**

"Jem-ina." Jayce said weakly as she held him.

"You aren't allowed to do that _ever_ again, you had me worried sick!" She hugged him close, refusing to let him go.

Ratchet sighed in relief, "Optimus, we did it."

Jemina's head suddenly shot up, she had completely forgotten about Optimus not coming back with her brother being hurt, "Oh crumb, Optimus!"

Arcee stalked up to Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?"

"I didn't have a choice."

Ratchet began scanning for Optimus, "It could be a trap. We need to get a fix on his location…I'm locked onto Optimus' signal. Wait. How is this possible?"

Arcee walked over with Bulkhead, "What? What is it?"

"We need to get Optimus out of there now!" Ratchet ordered whirling around and activating the bridge. Ratchet, Arcee and Bulkhead ran through to bring Optimus back while Bee stayed behind to watch the bridge. Ratchet and Bulkhead came through holding up Optimus with Arcee tailing them, "Easy Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark Energon."

Optimus looked up to see June tending to Raf and Jayce as they moved his to a med berth, "I am not the only one."

Raf looked over and saw Optimus smile weakly, "Hey."

"Their lucky to be alive." June snapped at Optimus.

Jack walked down from the platform, "Megatron found more of the bad stuff?"

"A volcano full." Arcee answered.

Jemina's stomach dropped at the thought of what was really coursing through the planets core and hugged her brother closer subconsciously. "The question is 'how?'" Bulkhead mused.

"No, the question is 'what?'" Ratchet corrected, "As in, 'what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?'"

 _You know, I don't know if Ratchet meant it or not but his 'what in the world?' question works really well in this case,_ "Is there really a difference between the two questions?" Jemina asked.

Miko asked right after her, "The 'cons killed a unicorn?" Jemina did her best to contain her laughter, a ghost of a smile breaking through, it was such a common misconception! All the 'bots looked at Miko funky not understanding what she meant, "White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?"

Jemina wondered just where she had heard the definition of a unicorn, she had seen and read everything from black and brown unicorns, none of which were sparkly, and some of them even had wings, "Unicron," Ratchet corrected her, "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark Energon, as legend would have it."

"So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?"

 _An under stated comparison if ever one was heard,_ Jemina thought shaking her head. Ratchet looked confused, "Boogeyman?"

Miko clarified, "Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet."

"No, Nurse Darby, Unicron is very real. Was. That is, well, I do believe he once existed, I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which harmed Raf and Jayce."

"And where do you propose it came from?" Jemina half asked.

"I've heard enough. Jack, please help me get Raf and Jayce into the car." June ordered.

 **:Wait! You can't take them, please!:**

"Mom, I thought they was doing better." Jack argued.

June turned to Raf for a second before looking at Jayce who looked worried, "They need to be examined by real doctors, and their families need to what happened. Their _real_ families."

Jack followed his mom, Jemina right beside him, "Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can."

Jemina added, "And Jayce and I are all the family we have for each other, as far as I'm concerned this _is_ his family."

Optimus struggled to get to his feet, "June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends…or any human ever again."

June stopped for a second, "Optimus, their children. They do not belong in your world. they should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples, not their own survival!"

"Mrs. Darby," Jemina said walking over, "We may not have belonged to their world but we are in it now, like it or not. The five of us, or six if you wish to include yourself, are in just as much danger in our own homes, our own worlds as you put it, as we are here under the protection of the 'bots. Just look at Mech, look at what they did to me…"

"Because of your association with _them!_ " June cut her off.

Jemina continued, "No, because of who I am, what I am. They had _nothing_ to do with it, other than their protecting me _and_ my brother from them. Why haven't you said this before now? Why not when I nearly died after Mech kidnapped me? Is it because Jayce and Raf are just children instead of teenagers?!" She picked up Jayce from the gurney and held him walking towards Optimus, "I'm sorry, but if anything, we are more apart of their world then we _ever_ were of our own."

"And what of your brother's survival?" June asked.

Jack answered for her, "Mom, dark Energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me, all five of you, and they will _not_ be coming back."

"I, understand." Optimus said down trodden.

"That's it? After all we've been through together? 'See ya?' What about _our_ freedom to choose?" Miko asked.

"That may fly on their planet but not here on Earth." June said helping Raf into the car, "Get in."

"Do you really expect me to ride in a non-transforming vehicle?"

"Miko, I'm serious."

"You're not my mother."

"Miko!" Bulkhead sighed.

"Neither are you!" She snapped running up to the platform.

June looked at Jemina, "I already made it clear, I'm staying. Both me _and_ my brother." She followed Miko up.

June sighed in frustration, "Well I am yours, let's go Jack."

Jack looked back at Arcee, "She _is_ you your mom."

Jack held a look of pain and determination, "I'm staying. I'm sorry."

June stalked back to the car frustrated, "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Optimus verbalized.

"No thank you." June said before pulling out of the base. They all watched for a second until they were out of eyesight.

Jemina watched for a while longer and saw Bumblebee transform and drive away, following them. No one noticed, "Bring 'em back Bee." Jemina whispered.

Optimus turned to say something to Jemina when Fowler decided now would be a _great_ time to grace them with his presence, or at least a video chat, "* _Prime, do you copy?_ *"

"I hear you agent Fowler."

"* _Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches._ *"

"I didn't know a woman wore britches." Jemina quipped to which Fowler just glared for a second.

"We know about the volcano." Optimus reassured

"* _And the quakes? Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption, all over the globe on different tectonic plates, in theory unrelated, if they hadn't happened…_ *"

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished.

Miko had decided to _actually_ check the news, "Check it out, more good news."

"* _Freak storms unlike any the region has ever seen._ *" The image showed several palm trees nearly kissing the ground while still remaining attached to their base.

"Ok, who in their right mind would stay in the middle of something close to a hurricane or a tornado instead of getting to cover just for some stupid video of said hurricane or tornado?" Jemina asked very confused as to the report's brains.

"* _…While lightning storms pummel the Gobi desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next._ *"

"Sooo many things can be said which shall not, and FYI, never ask that question 'cause things will somehow get worse." Jemina felt ready to face plant.

"* _Don't tell me your 'cons have built a weather machine._ *"

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely." Ratchet answered.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark Energon at this point in time to be coincidental." Optimus added.

They talked amongst themselves for a bit until Bee came back in and Raf and June got out, "Uh…we're back." Raf said.

"And we are glad." Ratchet answered truly sounding relieved.

Jemina watched Jack run down to his mom and they exchanged a few words before the insane news man started talking again, "* _World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency._ *"

"Global?" June asked.

While Jemina was terrified on the inside she didn't let it show namely for Jayce's sake, as being a six-year-old it would get out of hand rather quickly, "Took 'em that long to figure _that_ out? Esh, their really getting slow in the noggin."

"This isn't a time to be laughing Jemina." Jack reprimanded.

"What _would_ you have me do? Cry, freak out, scream in terror? I don't think any of those would help our current situation. I may as well try and help keep at least Jayce calm and if that means utilizing some sarcasm then so be it, freaking out won't help us _at all_ and we _need_ to be able to think rationally." Jemina shot back though perfectly calm.

"* _…Somehow related to the current planetary alignment._ *"

Fowler came barging in, "What have you learned Prime? And you better not blow smoke up my oven. Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

"Special agent Fowler." June nodded.

Ratchet spoke up and drew all humans present to his screens, "We know this, as with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the Earth's core in fact."

"Quakes don't start there. Do they?"

"What did you do? Fall asleep in Earth science class?" Jemina asked.

"I haven't been in school for years." He defended himself.

She sighed, "Ok, basically our core is made of liquid, as is the majority of our planet. The gravitational pull of the moon and sun are what cause rising and falling ocean tides. Our Earth also has such 'tides' although very small so the Earth rises and falls in very tiny waves. Basically these almost imperceptible wave over time can cause the titanic plates to slip thus causing a 'quake. So in a way it starts from the center."

Fowler just stared at her, "What?"

She shook her head, "Never mind."

Ratchet nodded, "The theory sounds logical enough. There are tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like…by the Allspark." _Doesn't he mean anti-spark?_ Jemina thought, already knowing what he found. "If I convert these data points to audio files…"

"What? What is it?" Fowler asked not understanding Ratchet's drift.

"Listen," Was all Ratchet said.

The deep sound of a heart beating, or a spark in this case, filled the base and gave Jemina the chills. Another sharp pain ripped through her chest, though like all the others she didn't show the pain beyond a slight scrunching of her brow. "A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack asked.

"How is that possible? A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump…"

"The blood of Unicron." Raf realized. _We have a winner folks._ Jemina thought dryly.

"Okay, hold on. You mean something's living down there inside our planet?" Miko asked, the fear and slight disbelief showing in her voice.

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science has suggested, but of dark Energon." Optimus stated grimly.

"And if we're hearing a spark then Unicron is the rising darkness the prophesy foretold." Ratchet thought out loud.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked.

"That, I'm afraid, was not foretold." Optimus looked down, upset.

June looked confused, "How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?"

"Such a thing is not unprecedented. Before the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron…one the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled…the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the 13, the original primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of Allsparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again…until now." Optimus said finishing up with the history lesson in a nutshell.

Fowler looked determined, "Maybe we can find the hole this uber-'con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives."

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your earth itself." Ratchet finished.

Jemina had a hard time believing what she was hearing and studied the screen intently, "I have to disagree with you Optimus." She said suddenly.

They all looked at her, "May I ask why?" Optimus really was confused

"Yeah, look at the data points on _where_ the 'quakes originated from."

They all looked at the screen and Ratchet answered, "From your Earth's core."

"Not quite, look at them closer and you'll see that the 'quake in Oceania was a bit stronger and _closer_ to the origin point than the 'quake by the African west coast, which is a pit further _away_ from the origin site of the 'quakes."

"What are you getting at?" Fowler asked.

"They _didn't_ come from the planet's core. If our planet _was_ formed around Unicron while he slept he should have been at the _very_ center of the Earth, not to the side a bit."

"How else do you propose he got there then?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, how well do you guys know the Bible?"

"Next to nothing, we really haven't had time for Earthian lore." Ratchet scoffed.

"Ok, well in it, it describes a worldwide flood. Scientists and others who have studied it have been lead to believe that there was once a thick canopy of water surrounding the Earth, kinda like a blanket, and when the flood happened much of the water was from there. They estimated that it was an ice meteor that broke through the canopy, but what _if_ it was Unicron instead? He could have broken through the canopy and, as Fowler so elegantly put it, 'dug himself into our planet', but the resulting flood, shifting landmasses, and other chaos resulting from it buried him in before it completely destroyed our planet but also sealed him in? It's obvious he didn't quite reach the core, just shy of it, but he's deep enough _now_ that he's like an extension of our core and his life blood has leaked out and mixed with the magma."

Ratchet thought about it for a second, "While I haven't done any study into such theories, it actually sound possible."

"So…we can find the hole he used to dig himself in there and blow him up."

"Sure," Jemina dragged, "If you want to blow the rest of Earth up too."

"I thought you said…"

"I said he's basically an _extension_ of our planet's core now. There's no way of getting him out without our planet imploding on itself as the Earth already compensated getting him in. It's easier to add something that it is to remove it." She explained further.

Fowler just shook his head not really sure _what_ to believe or think of anything, "So he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Arcee realized.

Jack walked over, closer to Arcee, "Okay, well, what happened now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?"

"Yeah, does he stretch and kapow! Earth poufs to dust?" Miko asked acting out the explosion.

Optimus didn't answer, "You don't know, do you?" June asked.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it." Optimus turned to Ratchet, "We shall check the epicenters of the earthquakes to see what they have in common."

Ratchet nodded and bridge the team to different locations. Arcee commed in first, "This one is highly rich in ore." Bee and Bulkhead said the same thing for theirs.

Optimus commed in next, "* _Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich in in ore._ *"

"So what does that tell us?" Fowler asked.

"It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron, his limbs if you will."

"Diffusion over a vast amount of time." Jemina hummed thinking.

"So, he did have his morning stretch which is why these quakes happened." June noted.

The computer started beeping, "Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

"* _Rest assured Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance._ *"

"Optimus, have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?" Ratchet asked.

"* _Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish._ *" Unicron's voice entered in over Optimus' radio.

"I take that as a yes." Ratchet said dryly, "We are on our way."

"* _Negative. Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me Ratchet, this fight must be mine alone._ *"

"Ratchet?" Jemina asked hesitantly.

He looked at her unsure, "I won't leave him out there to fight Unicron alone, not when he's the only one who can even possibly hope to save this planet. Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, prepare to roll to Optimus' assist and leave your com lines open."

They nodded and ran through the bridge the instant they exited it the sounds of a battle filling the room. Everyone was silent, Jayce lightly sleeping on Jemina's shoulder having been exhausted from the blast he took, while they waited for any sound as to their victory, no matter how small. "* _Did Ratchet not relay my command?_ *" Optimus' rather unhappy voice asked over the radio.

"Oh we heard it, I think we all just decided to ignore it." Jemina thought out loud.

"* _Return to base._ *"

"* _Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus._ *" Unicron returned.

Arcee decided to _try_ and talk some sense into Optimus, "* _Optimus, you're Unicron's target, maybe you should consider returning to base._ *"

"* _These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk, especially the humans._ *"

"* _Then fall back and let us take the lead, just this once._ *" Bulkhead pleaded.

Ratchet decided that Optimus was in need of more persuasion, "Please! Listen to reason! If you don't survive Optimus, I fear neither will this planet."

It took a second before, "* _Very well._ *"

"Thank Primus, sometimes…I don't know how Alpha Trion ever put up with his stubbornness." Ratchet grumbled under his breath. He and the kids began to tune out their constant sound of blasters and the ensuing fight, but made sure to keep an ear open in case they needed a bridge.

Jemina knew everyone at the base would probably flip out if they knew but she secretly began praying that Megatron would show up soon so they could get this nightmare over with. And by now she was getting really annoyed, the stabbing pains in her chest were getting worse and far more constant and now really was the worst time for it. Though at least now she had a good excuse for not telling Ratchet, as he was rather busy trying to keep the 'bots alive with Unicron's rising and doesn't really have time to deal with a human. In the back of her mind she wondered if Unicron's rising had something to do with the pain getting worse but she immediately shoved the thought away to focus on what was being said between the 'bots, which was just a bunch of blasters and a few garbled words at this point. To which it all just stopped, and rather suddenly. "* _Ratchet.*_ "

"What is it? What happened?" He asked very worried.

"* _I happened._ *" Megatron's voice entered the com unit.

"* _Megatron?!_ *" Bulkhead half asked disbelievingly.

Miko ran to the edge of the platform and looked at the screen, "King 'con's there too?"

"He has aligned himself with Unicron." Ratchet explained.

Arcee answered Ratchet, "* _Don't be so sure, Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe._ *"

Ratchet held a completely shocked and unbelieving look while Megatron spoke, "* _It_ is _rather ironic, considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark._ *"

"*T _hat option remain very much in play._ *" Optimus replied.

You could hear a small laugh coming from Megatron, _he defiantly has a few screws loose,_ Jemina thought as she listened, "* _I would expect nothing less. However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy-Unicron, the chaos-bringer._ *"

Ratchet scoffed, "Ha! Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

"* _Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet._ *" Optimus explained.

"* _You know me all too well Optimus._ *"

Bulkhead asked, "* _You lead an army of 'cons, why come to us?_ *"

"* _Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command, the power of a Prime._ *"

Bulkhead let out a small chuckle, "* _Well then I guess we don't need you._ *"

"* _On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances-Autobot, Decepticon, no longer matter, not while Unicron lives._ *"

Ratchet pounded the computer, "The past always matters!"

"* _A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?_ *" Optimus asked.

"* _Only as long as it's mutually beneficial._ *"

"* _And when our proposes shared mission is complete?_ *"

"* _I will conquer this Earth…my way._ *"

"* _Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?_ *" Arcee asked.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil." Ratchet barked.

Jemina looked at him a little upset, "It's that or we do nothing and basically align with the greater of the two by allowing Unicron to rise. Take your pick."

"* _Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has_ yet _to full awaken. With each passing moment, the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world.*_ " Megatron informed.

Arcee snapped back, "* _Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?_ *"

"* _Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule._ *"

"* _Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there, drive?_ *" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus spoke up, "* _There is only one way._ *"

Ratchet realized were Optimus was going, "Absolutely not! Ground bridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being?! Besides, direct exposure to that much dark Energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has."

"* _Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance._ *"

"* _You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?_ *" Optimus asked.

"* _If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark…the very heart of his darkness._ *"

"* _Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?_ *"

"* _With the matrix of leadership._ *"

"What is that?" Fowler asked.

Ratchet answered but kept his eyes on the screens, "A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the Primes."

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack asked, "I mean, where's Optimus supposed to find this matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him." Ratchet explained while Megatron and Optimus continued talking.

"Hold on," Miko pipped up, "If 'everything goes right,' Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

"Yeah, can't we siphon him out somehow?" Jack agreed.

Jemina sighed, she thought she had already explained that, "Sure, we can siphon him out…if you want our planet to implode from the sudden lack of half of our planets core."

"Jemina is correct, tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we have attempted to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is now your planet's very seed and always must be."

"* _Ratchet, send a ground bridge._ *" Optimus ordered.

Ratchet did so and Arcee spoke up, "* _Wait, we're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?_ *"

They couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because of all the noise surrounding them and turning what they said into a garble. Optimus ran through with the team and they began talking about what course of action they should take, "I know desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron here?"

June scowled, "How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf and Jayce?"

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more."

"What's gonna stop the 'cons from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"By ground bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."

Jack asked, "Optimus, what going to happen to you when all your matrix energy is released?"

Both Optimus and Jemina looked at the floor, one out of uncertainty and the other in the pain of knowing what _was_ going to happen, "The power within the matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an idea, don't you?" Jack pressed.

Jemina looked Optimus straight in the eye, they both knew what the most likely chance was and neither like it. Jemina eyed him closely, she was going to make sure he gave Jack the key 'cause it would be their only way of getting him back. Optimus looked at the other 'bots gathered, "Autobots, if humankind is to be saved…I have no choice but to proceed. But you do."

"Well," Bulkhead thought, "I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it…for Miko."

"For Jack." Arcee echoed.

 **:For Raf and Jayce.:**

Optimus walked over to the ground bridge controls and commed Megatron while Ratchet made the kids hide, "No fair! I've never seen him!" Miko cried.

Jemina set Jayce down and he followed Jack and Raf while Jemina grabbed Miko's arm and help Ratchet, "And believe me, you don't want to. I've seen him enough to last a lifetime, then some."

"Why do we have to hide?" She pouted.

"Because I said so!" Ratchet grumbled.

Miko stalked around the corner and they peeked around it to see what would happen. The ground bridge faired to life and Megatron walked through, all the 'bots, minus Optimus, activating their weapons, "So, this is where the magic happens. Quaint."

Raf and Jayce started shaking in anger when Raf suddenly stormed away from the group, Jayce following him while Jemina was temporarily distracted by Raf, "Raf!" Jack cried.

"Jayce, Raf, don't!" Jemina shouted.

"You…!" Raf cried running towards Megatron before Jack caught him.

"Ah, you two are looking much better than the last time we met, little ones. Humans…resilient." Megatron thought out loud.

"Come on Raf, he isn't worth it." Jack coxed him away.

Jayce wasn't so easy, his young mind having a one way track that was hardly ever derailed, "Jayce, just leave him." Jayce didn't answer but continued to struggle against her so she resulted to picking him up and carrying him away.

"And you," Megatron said, directing it to Jack, "I never forget a face, even that of a human, or humans I should say." He finished looking straight at Jemina who looked at him for a second before pulling her brother closer and walking into a hallway.

Miko lost it, "You double cross anyone and mine is the face you'll never forget. Never!" She shouted.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Optimus said before following the humans into the hallway, "Jack…"

Jemina smiled when she heard Optimus follow them, or Jack she should say, she wouldn't have to wring his helm now…or at least, not as much. The other turned a corner leaving Jack in the dust with Optimus and Jemina sat Jayce down so he could walk, "Ya ok?"

"I think so." He answered.

She smiled as she rounded the corner and she tuned in on the tail end of their conversation, "…Until I return."

"Which you will, eventually." Jemina whispered under her breath before she twitched in pain from the stabbing in her chest again. At first it was just like the others but in a matter of a few Nano seconds it got worse. It felt like someone was ripping her chest open and placing a hot sear on her heart. She couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a cry of pain before she crumpled to the floor, she never even felt herself hit the ground.

Everyone in the base heard the scream and it even caused Megatron to jump a bit, "What the pit was that?!" Megatron half roared.

Optimus had already turned back down the hallway and found Jemina on the floor, "Jemina!" Jayce cried shaking his sister, "Optimus! She-she, I don't know!"

Optimus carefully but quickly picked her up and ran to the med bay which was only a few steps away from the hallway exit. Ratchet ran over, "Set her here Optimus, I'll take care of her."

Optimus nodded and left, rather reluctantly, to complete his mission, _Ratchet_ will _take care of her…_ they all took one last look, they hoped not, at their human friends before following Megatron through the bridge. Optimus looking worriedly at Jemina who laid on Ratchet's medical table, June running over to help him, before turning and leaving.

The humans watched the ground bridge close before they ran over to Ratchet and Ms. Darby, "What wrong with her?" Jack asked.

"I don't know!" Ratchet growled, he just saved Jayce and Raf and now Jemina's gone and done something and he was even more clueless with her than he was with Raf and Jayce. He ran several scans over her and began looking them over while June checked her.

"Her pulse is a bit fast but _nothing_ abnormal or could have caused her to go into Acoma." June continued to check her.

Ratchet threw a wrench across the room, it landing with a _clang!_ "I can't find anything wrong!"

Jayce looked thoughtful for a second before looking down, "She kept mumbling something about her chest hurting while we were at home…"

Ratchet perked up, "What? She's had chest pains?"

Jayce nodded, "Mhm, she kept saying they were nothing and told me _not_ to tell you."

"Why that little…" Ratchet grumbled, glaring at Jemina, "Do you know how long she's been complaining about the pain?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I think it started after Megatron kidnapped her, but I don't know." He shrugged.

Armed with this new information Ratchet began a more precise search, "By the Allspark!"

"What?!" Every human there yelled.

"Her blood…"

"Well spit it out already!" Fowler barked.

Ratchet looked at them than back at Jemina, eyes wide, "It's…Energon."

* * *

Hey guys so I'll leave on that note...don't kill me...think of it as some food for thought until the next chapter...So review, please?! You can tell me there if you want to kill me or not...I hope not but, but we're all sentient beings...


	28. Chapter 28

**Guys i got another chapter up! Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Cashagon**

Yes we are, though sometimes we make wrong choices...just look at Megsy. And yes, i just answered that question ;P Oh come on, you didn't expect me to leave you hanging? I'm know for things like that...and worse with my friends...*snickers evilly* Also...I am currently, actually already did, running for the hills and had a nice bite to eat at the restaurant at the end of the universe, though i'm far from there though at this point.

 **CalicoKitty402**

Me too

 **AllSpark Princess**

Serious as in how? It's not lethal, at least to her, but it defiantly will be a life changer.

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Soo glad, i had someone that wanted to so i wrote this while taking a nice trip through the universe-you would not believe the WI-FI reception on Tatooine! XP Well, if your room exploded then that means you can redesign it right?

* * *

 **"** **Say** what?" Fowler asked dumbly.

June looked ticked, "I thought you said Energon was devastating to humans when they weren't first infected with dark Energon?"

"How is this possible?" Jack asked, "Even for her?"

Ratchet shook his head, "It's not, shouldn't be…but she's still living, it's not hurting her. At least, not yet. How in Cybertron did she hid this from us? Why did she tell me?!"

They all looked at Jayce for answers who just shrugged, "I don't know. She's a good actor I guess. She may be my sister but she still confuses me."

"So what do we do?" June asked.

Ratchet shrugged and ran a few more scans, "I truly don't know, I have _never_ encountered anything like this before. I don't think there's anything we can do besides keep a close watch on her and pray nothing takes a turn for the worse."

Ratchet returned to the computers to try and find Optimus' and the team's life signals while also bringing up the news, "* _…And downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment which-_ *" The feed was suddenly cut off, probably from all the storms and interferences. June turned to look at the kids then Ratchet, "What happens if the base loses power?"

Ratchet scoffed, "Highly unlikely, it has its own generator for such occasions. The base is more likely to be ripped from the ground."

"That tears it!" Fowler yelled as he stalked towards the elevator.

June turned towards him, "Where are you going?"

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control."

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked.

"Anything. Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good."

Ratchet scowled a bit, "In the event that Optimus can't?"

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Fowler corrected.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement agent Fowler, myself included, but with Optimus and Megatron together again…"

Jack cut him off, "Whoa, whoa, wait. Again?"

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

Miko had the opposite idea, "Optimus was a 'con?"

"No, on either count," Ratchet shook his head, "But there was a time back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies…" Ratchet recalled the events that led up to the creation of Optimus Prime from Orion Pax.

"That's why Jemina called him Orion." Jack mused.

"What?" Ratchet asked, looking very confused at Jack.

Jack explained, "When Optimus first met my mom she didn't know about the 'bot so when Jemina introduced him she called him Orion."

"I remember that." June nodded.

Ratchet's eyes widened a bit, "I'm not sure how she knew, I have never told any of this to anyone…maybe Optimus told her."

The kids shrugged and Miko asked, "So, Optimus got the matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's gonna give it to Earth's?"

"What's to stop Megatron from just claiming it this time round?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argued. Provided the lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted." He continued scanning and muttered, "Communication links are down, as expected. But we've lost their signal."

"Doesn't that mean…" Raf started.

"Usually, but a more likely explanation would be the sever interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies."

"So, if we can't track them and they can't contact us…" Raf led on.

"How are we gonna know when their ready for pickup?" Miko asked.

Ratchet heard a tinking of metal on the rail from where Jack stood, "Where did you get that?"

"Optimus," Jack said nonchalantly, "Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply."

Jayce came over and looked at it, "Funny looking key."

"Jack, there is no key to the ground bridge"

Jack looked closer at it as did all the other conscious humans, "Well, then, what is this?"

Ratchet also looked closer, "That is the key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?" Jack asked.

Jayce quietly mumbled, "I wish Jemina was awake, she always knew what they were talking about."

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics."

Jack frowned and offered it to Ratchet, "I shouldn't have this."

"Optimus entrusted it to you Jack." Ratchet said shaking his head.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?"

Ratchet looked grave as he glanced between Jemina and the other humans gathered, "Because he doesn't plan on coming back." An earthquake then began and Ratchet turned to shield Jemina while the others ran over next to her and under the cover Ratchet provided, "Earthquake! Take cover!"

As the 'quake got stronger Jemina gasped then cringed before falling still again as the 'quake stopped as sudden as it started. The computers came back online as the humans stood up, "There could be aftershocks." June warned then began checking Jemina again.

Ratchet ran a scan, "Nothing new, I have no idea what made her cringe like that though." Then he walked over to the computers.

"Do you think?" Jack asked.

Ratchet nodded, "I do." When five life signals popped back up.

"Yeah!" Miko shouted for joy and jumped.

"Sweet!" Jack cheered.

Fowler hugged June before letting go blushing, "Yes! Uh…"

"* _Ratchet…we need a bridge._ *" Arcee said, something wasn't right in her voice though.

Ratchet nodded and activated the bridge, three out of the four Autobots came through, "Arcee!" Jack cried relieved.

Miko ran over to her guardian, "I was worried Bulk!"

"You alright Bee?" Raf asked.

Jayce quickly following with, "You hurt?"

Jemina groaned softly as she reawakened, she felt stiff but her eyes immediately wandered over to the 'bots, scanning them…looking for someone. She remembered what had happened up to her passing out and while she had expected to not see Optimus, it still broke her heart knowing he hadn't returned with the 'bots. Ratchet had apparently heard her because he immediately came over, "Don't move too much, how do you feel."

"Fine I guess, Optimus?" She needed confirmation that he was alive.

"Alive," Arcee said looking at the ground.

Bulkhead continued when Arcee couldn't, "But he looked right at us without recognizing us. He didn't even know his own name."

Jemina hugged her knees to her chest as Ratchet ran a scan over her and thought, "Hmm, when Optimus surrendered the matrix of leadership, he lost more than the collected wisdom of the Primes…He lost his own memories."

Arcee looked at Jemina, "So, is she ok?"

"I…don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!" Arcee snapped.

"What I mean is, is that I know what the problem is, was, but I have no idea on how to remedy it if it is even possible."

 **:Well, what's wrong with her then? At least tell us that.:**

Ratchet tapped the computer counsel a few times before answering, trying to find the right words as everyone was looking at him, "Her blood…has turned to Energon. How? I do not know."

Every 'bot there just gapped at Ratchet for a second while Jemina just nodded her head in understanding, _like she knows something we don't_ , Arcee thought before Bulkhead spoke up, "Uh, could it be from all the time she's spent around us?"

"I thought of that and scanned the others but they show no signs of Energon absorption, aside from Raf and Jayce. And even they show only signs of dispelling it, not a continual absorption of it."

Arcee looked at Jemina who appeared to be thinking about something, "Ok spill it, you know something about this Jemina."

Jemina didn't look up but frowned a bit, "Uh…well, um, kinda?"

"What does 'kinda' mean?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet became very interested then, "Yes, does it have something to do with, I don't know, maybe-you not telling me you kept getting pains in the chest since Megatron kidnapped you?!" Ratchet all but yelled.

"Yes as a matter of fact it does but shouldn't we be trying to find Optimus right now?"

"We will locate him but for now I need to make sure that, _this_ ," Ratchet pointed to the screens which showed the Energon in her veins, "Doesn't kill you before Optimus rings my helm!"

"Look, I don't think it's going to hurt me, that's what A-3 said and I trust him so…"

Ratchet cut her off, "Hold it! A-3? As in Alfa Trion? As in he's the reason this is happening?!"

"Yes! I believe I already said that. Can we _please_ focus on finding Optimus, then I will tell you what happened once we got him back. Okay?"

"Very well." Ratchet agreed a bit reluctant though.

"I'm still confused, how did Optimus not even know his own name? You would have to be pretty messed up in the processor to not know that." Bulkhead stated rubbing his helm.

"When Optimus surrendered the matrix of leadership to Earth's core, he lost himself."

"How is that even possible?" Arcee asked.

Jemina looked thoughtful, "Did Megatron call him anything strange?"

 **:Uh, yeah. He told someone named Orion to run and Optimus went through the ground bridge. Why?:**

"I think when Ratchet said he lost himself he meant he lost the Optimus Prime side of him and reverted to Orion Pax." She said rocking a bit on the chair.

"That doesn't follow." Arcee said still confused, "Optimus knew Megatron."

"They were like BFFs." Bulkhead agreed.

"Because Optimus knew Megatron, or Megatrones, as Orion Pax." Jemina attempted to explain.

 **:I still don't see how he forgot his own name:** Bee beeped dejected.

Ratchet sighed, this was getting them nowhere fast, "If Optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him."

"Huh?" Fowler asked dumbly.

Jack looked just as confused, "What?"

"Say again?" Miko asked.

"With the power of the matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state, the historical archivist Orion Pax."

"You mean in his mind?" June asked.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian _and_ a Decepticon?!" Fowler shouted.

Jemina looked up from her musings, "If by 'librarian' you mean an archivist yes, but a Decepticon? Nuh-uh. Chances are that he recognized Megatron as Megatrones, his friend before all-out war and before he gained Optimus Prime."

"What do you mean by gained?" June asked.

"It's hard to explain, kinda like a dual personality that works together instead of against each other. But both are virtually the same, one's just more, uh, an archivist while the other is a leader."

Ratchet looked at Jemina curiously, "And how do you know this?"

"Optimus told me." She shrugged.

Ratchet's eyes widened slightly, Optimus had _never_ told anyone that except Ratchet, "Hm, I believe Jemina is correct, being a Decepticon is a choice agent Fowler, one that I have a hard time believing Optimus, or Orion, would make at any point in his life."

"So if he's riding with the 'cons…" Bulkhead started.

Arcee finished, "It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo."

Ratchet turned to face the other 'bots, "Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here," He pointed to his mind, "But I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He then pointed to his spark, "We must locate him to know for certain."

"Hold up!" Fowler cried, "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts. Are you telling me you can't just track Prime?"

"TMI man! Can't un-see that." Jemina cried covering her eyes and falling back onto the couch.

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked from Earth's core, but we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead looked confused, "What contingency?"

"Is that even a word?" Miko asked.

Jack's face shot up in recognition, "The keycard, so what's it do?"

Jemina studied it a bit, it was a little bigger than the key she carried, before Ratchet broke her out of her thoughts again, "It grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

"Is that some kind of super computer?" Raf asked eagerly.

"So we can just download Optimus' memories back into him?" Jack asked excited, "Great. Which one is the big 'V'? Over here? Somewhere in back?"

Jemina shook her head, _if only it was that simple._ Ratchet answered, "Vector Sigma is more than just a supercomputer Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power, on Cybertron."

June became furious, "Jackson Darby you will _not_ be traveling to another planet."

"I'm in." Miko offered.

"What's wrong with Cybertron? I went, would have been nice to have done some sightseeing though in its Golden Age." Jemina mused out loud.

Both June and Fowler just glared at her before June spoke again, "You're not going either Miko, none of you are. Not when one of _you_ can." She finished pointing to the 'bots.

"June's right. Why send a boy to do a 'bots job?" Fowler asked.

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma, or one chosen by a Prime." Ratchet explained, "Optimus gave the keycard to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique biosignature."

Miko walked over and looked at the key, "So you mean Jack's, like, some kind of honorary Prime?"

Ratchet thought about how to answer her for a second, "Let's just say Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew."

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human, a child?" June asked.

Jack took some offence, "I'm not a child mom."

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye." Arcee offered.

 _Haha, real funny Arcee_. Jemina thought then added, "Also the 'cons wouldn't suspect a human, at least not right away."

 **:What?:**

"I mean. Megatron probably knows that we will try and restore Optimus and he probably knows about Vector Sigma right?"

"Indeed," Ratchet nodded.

"Well then, he would probably expect one of the 'bots to go there to try and save Optimus, not a human. Kind of leading him down the wrong road if you will." Jemina explained her theory.

"Well, all of it is moot. The keycard is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present do not possess." Ratchet huffed.

Miko pointed to the ground bridge, "Dude, what about that?"

Raf tried to explain, "Miko, the ground bridge barely got them into Earth's orbit, remember?"

"Yeah, but Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbocharge the thing?"

Ratchet looked at the bridge thoughtfully, "You do have the space bridge schematics Raf downloaded." Jemina offered.

Ratchet looked at her funny, _where did she learn that?_ "Yes, well…"

She continued, "And if you can't…aren't the 'cons building a space bridge?" Everyone looked at her at that point, "What? I over-heard Raf mumbling something about it."

"I did?" He said confused then shrugged, "Okay, whatever."

Ratchet looked at the time, "It would probably be best if you go home. We will inform you if there has been any change."

The kinds nodded and left with their respected guardians until only Jemina remained, "How are you doing with everything?"

"As well as can be expected I guess." She looked up to see Ratchet staring at the floor ashamed. She walked over and placed her hand on his servo which was lightly resting on a rail then smiled lightly, "We'll get him back or he'll come to us, either way Optimus Prime will return."

Ratchet scowled a bit, "How can you be so sure?!"

She descended the platform walking over to the ground bridge, "I just know."

Jemina and Raf bridge to the base early the next day, Jayce spending much of the morning playing with his Hot Wheels. Shortly after they arrived Ratchet walked over to Jemina, "How come you never told me?"

"About what?" She asked.

"You know what, about the chest pains and, and your blood."

She looked down for a second, "Oh that, well, I told Alpha Trion I wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't he want us to know?" Ratchet asked confused.

"Not entirely sure, maybe he was scared that the Decepticons would somehow find out." Jemina answered shrugging, though inwardly she knew it was much more than that. Ratchet nodded and she left to practice her abilities and was pleased to find that change hadn't affected them. When Jemina re-entered the main room she found Ratchet messing with the ground bridge, she smiled slightly and shook her head.

* * *

 **Optimus** , or Orion as he now thought of himself, worked on decoding the Iacon entries for Megatrones. Something kept nagging at him, some memory wanted to reemerge, but he couldn't place what it was. The doors hissed open as Megatrones walked in, "Orion, how fare project Iacon?"

"I am a bit rusty I fear. I've only managed to decode three entries." In his heyday he should have been almost finished with the files, not just three entries in.

"And what do these entries comprise?"

"They were logged by Autobot archivists during the war, after I entered stasis. My only knowledge of their content so far is that they are coordinates targeting locations on this very planet." Orion explained pointing to a holographic globe, "I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels shuttled from Cybertron for safekeeping."

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?" Megatrones seemed to hiss in disappointment.

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction hidden away for later use." Orion concluded. Orion looked at the holo-globe again as a memory resurfaced.

 _"_ _I don't care if you are Orion Pax or Optimus Prime!" A girl, a human girl, said sitting in his alt-cab, "I still think it's funny you couldn't talk to Elita, or Ariel, until she talked to you first!" She broke into a fit of laughter._

 _"_ _You wouldn't understand, you're a femme yourself." Orion heard himself reply._

 _"_ _Boy, you'll take Megatron on in a blink of an eye yet you're terrified of a female!"_

The memory faded as Megatrones finished, "…From Autobot reach. Orion?"

"Hm?" Orion said looking up at Megatrones, "Yes?"

Megatrones walked over and put a servo on Orion's shoulder, "We are fortunate to have you on our side, Orion Pax."

"Lord Megatrones, I am puzzled by one particular finding." He called up the file on Starscream, "I have discovered several historical references to Starscream as your second in command…yet I have not seen him aboard the ship."

Megatrones turned around to answer before leaving, "Sadly, commander Starscream is dead."

Orion nodded then looked down as another memory popped into his processor. _He walked over to the girl he saw in his cab earlier then gave her a questioning glance, "Is everything alright?"_

 _"_ _Yes Optimus, I merely wanted to spend a day with my brother." She all but laughed._

 _"_ _I see, what is so funny?"_

 _She put on a straight face, "Just the thought of you worrying because I wasn't going to be at the base for the day is all."_

 _"_ _I was merely concerned for your wellbeing, with Mech after you…"_

 _"_ _Its fine Optimus really, in all honesty I really just wanted to get away from Ratchet for a day so I decided to spend it with my brother."_

 _"_ _Ah." He said then he began to laugh to. "May I ask what you doing with that?" He asked pointing to the bow in her hand._

The memory continued for a bit, _"Nice shot." The girl he learned to be called Jemina appraised._

 _"_ _I hit it, I did not mean to, it just…" He said horrified, looking at the small creature he had just killed._

 _"_ _It's fine Optimus, it was just a bird not a human being. Besides, it was the one that flew in the arrow's path…"_

The memory faded, "Why did she keep calling me Optimus Prime?" Orion wondered out loud, confused also to who this girl he seemed to know actually was.

* * *

 **Ratchet** was still working on tinkering with the ground bridge when Fowler decided to com them, "* _Ratchet? You awake? This is an emergency_.*"

"Agent Fowler, is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked hopeful.

He shook his head, "* _It's 'cons, and they're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago._ *"

 **:Their probably trying to finish building their space bridge.:**

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee looked back at Fowler, "But for all we know Optimus is riding with them."

"Roll out." Ratchet order.

As the 'bots began to leave Jemina turned to Fowler, "You might want to get all humans evacuated if we don't want to have the gov. on our backs."

"* _Will do, though their already engaged, so it could take a bit of convincing._ *" Fowler nodded before cutting the transmission.

A few minutes later Bulkhead called for pickup, "Where's Arcee?" Jack asked.

"She went through the Decepticon ground bridge. I have no idea where she is." Bulkhead answered.

Ratchet began scanning for her until she commed him from the Artic. Ratchet bridged her back, "I am _done_ with the Artic and anything else that's negative fifty." Arcee growled.

Ratchet ran a scan over her as he asked, "You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location or if Optimus was even aboard ship?"

Arcee looked down, "I…couldn't confirm."

Bulkhead grunted and crushed one of Ratchet's tools, "Bulkhead!" Ratchet yelled.

"What? You needed that? The only thing I need is our head honcho back." Bulkhead snapped.

Jemina spoke up, "Actually we can confirm Optimus was on board."

"Oh, how?" Arcee asked very upset.

"They bridge you off of the Nemesis instead of finishing you off. They clearly could have but they didn't. If Optimus did lose his Prime memories than it is very possible that Megatron is trying to use Optimus for something and doesn't what to show him anything that could question what he says. Such as killing an Autobot."

Arcee scoffed, "Even so, if any of us needed rescuing Optimus would have found a way. I didn't, simple as that."

"But you're _not_ Optimus, none of us are." Jemina retorted, "Even Optimus can't always save everyone. He tries his best, and yes, he does tend to find weird loopholes to get us out of sticky situations but even he fails sometimes."

Fowler commed in again, "* _Ratchet, what happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded even after I ordered the evac. The heat's on me to provide some explanation. You 'bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base._ *"

The transmission ended and Raf looked at them, "But where would you go?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us out to some island or fire us into space. Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?" Ratchet huffed. Jemina had to hold back a small smile of amusement when Ratchet spoke the last option.

Arcee shook her head in anger, "I don't blame Fowler. Optimus would have evacuated and made sure all humans had left the area before engaging the 'cons."

 **:Who told Fowler to evacuate the area anyway?:**

Ratchet just looked at Jemina for a seconded before turning to the computers to continue scanning. "We don't know what Optimus would have done because he's not here!" Bulkhead shouted.

"He guys!" Jemina shouted at them before he voice became calm, "Chill it would ya?! This isn't going to help us get Optimus back by yelling and arguing with one another."

"Yeah, aren't we overlooking one positive?" Jack asked and Jemina nodded in agreement, "Nobody's talking about what the 'cons just got their claws on."

Ratchet scoffed, "Yes, we've managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge." Both Jack and Jemina sent him a knowing look, "Oh no, you two still aren't entertaining _that_ idea."

"Why not? What can we possibly hope to lose from it?" Jemina asked, "Besides, if they just finished building it shouldn't the guarding of it be down just a little?"

"That way we can commandeer it and use it to send _me_ to Cybertron." Jack finished.

"Whoa, that's a pretty good idea." Miko mused.

"Ho-ho! Well if Miko thinks it's a good idea…" Arcee said sarcastically.

"Nobody's saying it will be easy, but you've seized a space bridge before." Jack argued.

"We blew one up. That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one." Bulkhead retorted.

Jemina rolled her eyes, "Wasn't it just thirty seconds ago that you were complaining about Optimus not being here? Now we have a half-way reasonable plan and you're trying to shoot it down."

 **:Where are we even going to start looking for a space bridge?:**

Arcee nodded, "Bee's right. We'd have to find the thing first. Arcee agreed.

"Uh, hello? If it's a space bridge isn't it…?" Miko pointed up.

Jemina didn't feel like listening to Ratchet's grouchy argument, "Space bridge refers to distance able to travel not location."

"We'd know if it were there anyway, we've been monitoring the atmosphere and surrounding area since the last one." Ratchet added.

Jack nodded, "So the bridge could be somewhere right here on Earth."

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard." Bulkhead said with utmost enthusiasm.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking." Arcee relented.

Ratchet sighed, "But the fact remains, we do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus or if he's truly safe from harm."

"All the more reason to start searching and find it sooner." Jemina nodded, "Maybe we can sneak aboard the Nemesis after we have the keycard restored."

"We'll see." Ratchet said sending the team to different locations to begin searching.

Jemina took her brother out for a drive since Bee was out searching and he was getting antsy. They returned to Raf walking out of the main room a little upset and sad, "Why don't you go play with Raf for a bit?" Jemina said to Jayce.

"OK." He got out of the car and ran towards Raf.

Jemina pulled into the main room to see Ratchet staring dejected at the computer counsel. He didn't look at her so she just climbed up to the platform. Bulkhead commed a minute later, "* _Need a bridge back._ *" He drove through then transformed, "No sigh of Energon spikes. Arcee or Bee find a space bridge?"

Ratchet shook his head, "They haven't yet reported back."

"Ratchet, you all right?" Bulkhead asked concerned.

"Hm? Yes. Yes, let's just get you to the next quadrant." Ratchet waved him off before the computers started beeping.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"A high-frequency signal…with an embedded message, for me?" Ratchet looked confused.

Bulkhead looked hopeful, "Optimus?"

"Starscream! I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone." Ratchet thought for a second then turned to Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, with me. Jemina man the ground bridge."

She nodded and watched them go through. They came back several minutes later, Ratchet looking slightly happier than before too, "Everything go ok?"

"Yes, and we now know where the space bridge is." He proceeded to bring the other's back before explaining further, "The Decepticon space bridge is located right here, deep within an Energon mine."

Arcee nodded approvingly, "Adjacent to a raw fuel supply, clever. What's our intel?"

Ratchet and Bulkhead looked at each other for a second before answering, "A…reliable source." Arcee just gave him a look, "So, do we have a consensus?"

June spoke asked, "Do we even know if people can breathe your atmosphere?"

Jemina answered for them, "Not anymore we can't. He'll some kind of rebreather at the very least lest."

"I'll hook Jack up." Fowler offered, "Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA."

"It's too dangerous." June objected.

Jemina pinched the bridge of her nose then threatened annoyed, "Oh not _this_ again. Mrs. Darby if you don't let Jack go I might just very well drag him through with an energy field."

"Mom I know that this is hard but Optimus risked his life to save our planet, and he's not even human. We owe it to him." Jack tried to console.

Arcee walked over, "Jack maybe the only one who can do this June, but I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned."

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life. Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all." Ratchet reminded.

June turned to look at Jack, "When you were little, you always wanted to be an astronaut."

"Oh great, here comes the mushy gushy." Jemina said making a disgusted face and making Miko snicker.

Ratchet began explaining the plan while Fowler began working on getting Jack the suit, "We will ground bridge directly into the Energon mine and make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge we'll send for Jack. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We will most certainly be out numbered, and if any Decepticon should manage to transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become 400 to 1." Bulkhead gleefully said, not.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the bridge is the easy part. You three need to hold it long enough for Jack and me to get to Cybertron and back." Arcee put in.

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can do this." Ratchet stated causing Raf to smile.

Miko was confused, "What does gym class have to do with anything? And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going too."

Ratchet shook his head, "Miko, you will help Rafael operate our ground bridge and manage the communications hub."

Miko growled in frustration and stomped away, "Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticon space bridge."

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency."

Fowler came over, "Son, it's time to suit up."

The 'bots went through the bridge and it closed again. They waited several minutes and Miko had taken to passing while Jemina had taken to creating energy fields into different shapes to entertain Jayce, "* _Strike teak to base. Objective secured._ *"

Fowler turned to Jack, "That's your cue."

Jack nodded and climbed down, the other's following suit while Jemina swung over the side and landed on the floor perfectly. Raf jumped off the last rung, "Bring me back a souvenir."

"So what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked which Jemina promptly bobbed her head for.

"Safe journey son." Fowler nodded.

June walked a bit closer to him, "Just go already. Optimus needs you."

Jack walked through the ground bridge and they all went back up to the platform to wait, Ratchet's voice came through, "* _Arcee, Jack do you copy?_ *"

"* _Rodger, we're on Cybertron._ *" Jack answered.

A chorus of cheers rang through the Autobot base, "* _Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum huh?_ *" Bulkhead asked.

"* _Indeed. We don't know if your journey ahead is five clicks or five-thousand._ *" Ratchet agreed.

Arcee came in, "* _Understood, we're out._ *"

Then communications went silent for a little while until disaster struck, "* _Space bridge control do you read me? Space bridge control, this is Breakdown. Your status report is overdue…Come in space bridge control. Don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks._ *"

No one said anything for a while until Fowler couldn't handle it, "Somebody say something, pronto!"

Ratchet spoke through their com line, "* _Rafael, patch in agent_ _Fowler._ *"

"* _You have one Nano cycle to respond before I…_ *" Breakdown threatened.

"This is space bridge control, situation normal." Fowler said trying to make something up impromptu.

"* _Normal, you sure about that?_ *" Breakdown asked.

"We were just calibrating the subsystems and we, uh, had a surge, but it's fine now. How are you?" Fowler asked then looked horrified and Jemina had to refrain herself from slugging him.

"* _Uh, never better. I know it's thankless down there, keep up the good work huh?_ *"

"Will do, control out." Fowler ended the com, "Before I do anything else stupid."

"I'll say. And…did Breakdown just compliment a human?" Jemina asked.

The kids had a good snicker at that before they fell into silence again, listening and waiting. Jack came in suddenly and sounding very panicked, "* _We're being attacked by some kind of giant bot-beetle._ *"

Jemina quivered a bit, _yuck, Insecticon._ Ratchet answered him, "* _An Insecticon!_ *"

"A what?" June asked.

Raf then asked, "What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?"

"* _A few remained in stasis, sentries should the enemy return._ *" Ratchet informed.

"* _Jack, go!_ *" Arcee yelled, forgetting that the comlink was still on.

"Without Arcee? She's his guide." June argued.

"* _No Nurse Darby. Arcee is Jack's backup, the keycard is his guide._ *"

"* _Go!_ *" Arcee shouted.

"Listen to her Jack. You've made it this far, Optimus is counting on you." June said.

"* _Roger that mom._ *" The com-lines went silent for a while, "* _Hey everyone, I'm in._ *"

"Sweet!" Miko cheered while everyone else just shared nervous smiles.

"* _Commencing download, I think._ *"

"* _Soon Optimus._ *" Ratchet whispered.

Jemina nodded, "Hurry, please." She whispered.

Jack let out a small huff, "* _This is taking a while._ *"

"* _Of course it is. We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes._ *" Shouting could be heard from Jack, "* _What is it Jack?_ *"

"* _Scraplets!_ *"

"What's a Scraplet?" June asked, all the kids just paled.

Jemina answered, "Think of a cross between ravenous red fire ants and a really mad spider and you come close to a Scraplet."

"* _Why did it have to be Scraplets?_ *" You could almost see Bulkhead shaking.

"* _If they chew through Vector Sigma before the matrix fully loads…_ *"

"* _So, Vector Sigma is more than legend._ *" A new voice spoke.

"Is that…?" June asked.

"Megatron." Jemina hissed. They tried to listen further but the transmission seemed to have been lost for the moment. Jemina tapped her foot as she thought then shook her head returning to the screens.

Fowler and June caught her thinking, "What were you thinking, it looked serious."

"Uh, nothing. It was just something really stupid."

Miko looked over, "Like how?"

"Like something you would do."

"Like what?"

"Well…uh, nothing. Really. Ratchet, Optimus and every other Cybertronian would probably kill me if I did it."

Raf turned around, "I can't get a signal through, I think were being blocked by Soundwave."

"Uh…How do we know when they need back?" Miko asked.

"We don't." Jemina deadpanned, "I guess I'll be going through with it anyway. Raf, if I can amplify a transmitter do you think you could receive it?"

"Maybe, if it was strong enough to get through the blockade, but we would still need to find a crack or something in the blockade." Raf answered.

"Then find it and open the ground bridge. I'll go through and see if I can amplify the signal enough so you can at least know when pick up is needed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fowler cried, "Megatron is there probably kicking our 'bots tin buts and you want to go there just so we can receive a signal?!"

"You got a better idea? If we can't get a signal from them we won't know when or where it would be safe to bridge them back from and everything that this was for would be for not. Besides, if I stay hidden they'll never know."

"Do you even know _if_ you can amplify the signal?" June asked.

"Don't knock it 'til ya try it." She shrugged and grabbed a long range transmitter then disappeared through the ground bridge.

Miko looked in her as she disappeared, "So who wants to bet that when Ratchet finds out she'll grounded to the base for a month."

"I'm bettin' two months." Raf nodded.

Jemina ran through the bridge and found Arcee just tackling Megatron, "Uo." Jemina cringed then ran behind a rock pillar. She focused on the transmitter to boost its signal, "Raf? Can you hear me?"

"* _Y-yes…though you're a…bit static-y._ *" Raf answered.

"So are you."

Fowler came in, "* _How are things there?_ *"

"You want me to answer…Optimus." She breathed seeing Jack giving the key, that currently held the matrix, to Optimus.

"Are you, certain I am worthy?" Optimus/Orion asked.

Jack nodded, "You have no idea."

Jemina grinned as she saw Orion becoming Optimus again, "Guys, were getting Optimus back."

She saw Megatron run towards Optimus, "No!" he shouted as he brought his blade down.

Optimus caught like a cartoon ninja would, "Megatron…be gone!" Optimus then proceeded to beat Megatron back before he turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet, how did we arrive here?"

"Long story old friend." Ratchet answered relieved.

"* _Base to Jemina, we're reading five Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?_ *" Fowler asked.

Jemina breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah, he is. We could really use that ground bridge now." A bridge flared to life a second later and Jemina quickly ran through, stepping out of the hallway just before Arcee and Jack came through.

June saw Jack and ran towards him crying, "Jack!"

Optimus was the last one to come through, "Optimus!" Jemina shouted as she ran over to him.

He knelt down and picked her up, "You look far better than when I left."

"Feel better to." She smiled.

Raf walked over, "Optimus?"

"Hello Rafael."

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko cried.

Optimus looked at Jemina on his shoulder, "I never forgot some of you, but there does seem much that I do not remember." He finished looking at the Decepticon symbol on his arm.

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this. From every indication, your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Ratchet smiled.

Arcee walked over, "Speaking of sparks…" She looked at Jemina who just looked at the floor with a look of 'I'm in trouble.'

"What is wrong Arcee?"

Ratchet answered, "Jemina promised she would tell us what happened once we got you back…he's back and now I expect an explanation."

"Um…" She looked at the ceiling, "Can we forget that that ever happened?"

"No." Ratchet growled, "Explain, now."

"What is going on?" Optimus asked thoroughly confused.

Jemina quickly scaled down Optimus, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Hey, I promised to explain _how_ it happened, not _what_ happened. I'll leave that to you. And I never said _when_ I would, just that I would after we got Prime back." She said over her shoulder before sprinting out of the room.

Optimus turned to Ratchet, "So…?"

"Uh, how to say this? She's got Energon for blood and a spark, and it isn't killing her."

Optimus looked shocked to say the least, "But, how?"

"It has something to do with Alpha Trion though she has yet to say anything about it." Ratchet looked down the hallway, "Sometimes I swear she's worse than a Decepticon when it comes to getting out of something. She leaves herself many loopholes to exploit."

Optimus gazed in the direction she left, "If it has something to do with Alpha Trion then there may be more than she lets on, something he may not want us to know as of yet."

"But why?" Jack asked, "If it's something that could help you guys then why would she hide it from you?"

Optimus remembered the conversation they had when he was infected with the Cybonic plague, "It may be because the ending is worth keeping the knowledge unknown to us. She _will_ tell us when she's ready."

Ratchet grunted unhappily, "Yippie."

* * *

Yeah! So real quick...if you were like me and have, had, no idea what a click(klick) it is a kilometer :P yeah. i watch a lot of military type movies and shows and went "I watch all this and they use that word a lot and i still don't know what it means." So there ya go, hehe. R&R!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Another chapter, so soon! this is probably due to the fact that i actually just started summer. i mean, I've have a summer 'cause high schools out but I've been doing college over the sumemr and yeah. But whatever, enjoy this chapter of ensuing chaos caused by Jemina! XD

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **AllSpark Princess**

HAHA-HAHA, HAHA-HAHA, HAHA-HAHA...updated!

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Totally get that, i tend to loose mine all the time too :P Yes, loophole! She is very good with them.

 **Guest (Char)**

Sorry for making you lose sleep ;P but i'm glad you enjoy it!

 **Adby1**

Why thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **The** days quickly returned to normal after Optimus got back and was informed of what went on during his absence, though Jemina had yet to tell them what the Energon for blood was about. But since it didn't seem to bother her much they pretty much let it drop, all but Ratchet. All the kids were on the platform at the moment waiting for the 'bots to return from their hunt, a strange locating beacon had caught their attention, the first one since the information concerning synthetic Energon so the Autobots were eager to obtain whatever this was, "Their gonna be a while aren't they?" Miko asked bored.

Jemina pointed to a mop without taking her eyes away from the screen, "Yer bored there's a mop, the base is pretty dirty."

Miko huffed in annoyance before Optimus came in, "* _We need a ground bridge fast!_ *"

They came through with a disc like contraption, all of the kids looked at it interested while Jemina recognized its design and felt her stomach flop. _So glad the Decepticons didn't get that_. Bumblebee started telling them how he took the devise right out of Megatron's hand. Jemina wasn't paying much attention, rather, focusing on what Ratchet had to say about the devise, the spark extractor, "Optimus, here. The source of the ancient frequency we detected."

"An Iacon homing beacon." Optimus concluded.

Arcee and everyone else walked over, "What's an Autobot locator doing on that?"

"The class A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below Iacon." Optimus explained.

Bulkhead half asked, "Where you once worked as an archivist?"

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold, which Megatron raided when the Autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from Decepticon reach."

Ratchet but in, "Clearly the beacon was added as a safety measure should the weapons ever be found by the undesired party."

"Why didn't they just destroy them then?" Jemina huffed to Jack.

Bulkhead clapped Bee on the back, "Well, thanks to our hotshot stunt driver, this one's going in _our_ vault."

"Do you think this is the _only_ intel you supplied to Megatron?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee, you are right to ask and I am afraid I…do not remember." Optimus shook his head slowly.

"Optimus, Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know, this spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he might have suggested otherwise merely to plague your thoughts?" Ratchet tried to comfort.

Optimus looked at Jemina who bit the inside of her lip and looked down shaking her head, not noticing Optimus looking at her, "I believe that for now it would be prudent to assume I gave him more than just the spark extractor."

Bee and Bulkhead went out for another recon and the kids started playing tag. Jack ran into the main room with the other kids and Miko closing quickly. He weaved around Arcee's feet, "Watch out, coming through!" He shouted trying to avoid Miko.

The kids split up and Miko ran after Raf and tagged him, he suddenly froze and didn't move, "Guys, help!" He shouted.

Optimus looked at him worried, "Are you alright Rafael?"

"Hu? Oh, ha, yeah I'm fine. I'm just frozen until…" Jayce ran by and slapped his hand then continued running away from Miko, "Someone unfreezes me." Raf shouted as he ran away from Miko.

Miko had decided on a new person to chase, Jemina…who was currently out running her by a mile, "Stop, going…so, fast!" Miko shouted. Jemina stopped at the top of the platform and looked at Miko running, starting to drag a bit, up the stairs. She watched her until she reached the top then jumped over the side and landed on the lower platform then jumped over its edge and waited at the bottom. Miko only glared before taking off towards her again, though using the stairs.

Ratchet watched the two and gripped his spark, "I swear every time she does that it gives me a spark attack, one day I'll keel over from it."

Jemina ran from Miko then scaled Optimus who was standing at a console, "Really?!" She asked, making it sound hopeful. Optimus only sent her a disapproving look and shook his head, Jemina could see the ghostly smile though.

They continued the game for several minutes, all of them having decided to gang up on Jemina. She laughed as they formed a crescent around her and she ran up the stairs, again for the umpteenth time, then began slowing considerably. By the time she had reached the top her breaths were labored and it was all she could do to stay standing. Jack came over worried, "Hey, are you ok?"

"I-I think so. I just feel, heavy, and really tired all of a sudden…" Jemina answered, fighting to draw in enough air that seemed to have been lost.

"You should lay down." Jack half said half ordered. She didn't argue, for once, and let him help her to the couch which she promptly flopped down. Not three seconds after she was down she fell asleep.

Ratchet quickly walked over, having observed the proceedings, and began scanning her. Jayce looked at him, "She'll be alright, right?"

"I do not know. She seemed to be doing fine with the, change but as we have _never_ faced anything like this before I cannot say for certain. The Energon in her may be starting to take new effects which could be draining to her body and…"

Jayce cut him off, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet waved him off, "Not now Jayce, I'm trying to see what it could be possibly doing to her."

"But Ratchet?"

"Not now Jayce, I need some time to…"

Raf came over and saw what Jayce was seeing and his eyes got wide, "Ratchet?!"

"What?!" Ratchet asked, whirling around to face the two.

"Uh…?" Jayce said not really knowing how to answer.

Jack and Miko came over to, "Whoa dude, cool!"

"What the heck? How is that cool?!" Jack shouted.

At that point Ratchet ran over then nearly fell over his own feet in shock, "Oh Primus help us!"

Arcee and Optimus then ran over, "What is going on?"

Ratchet lifted something from the couch and carried it to the med bay then began scanning it. Arcee managed a look at what Ratchet was freaking out over, her optics went wide, "I think that Energon's doing more than we thought it would…"

Optimus couldn't stand knowing something was wrong with Jemina and no one telling him what, and he couldn't get over there to see, "Someone explain what is happening to her!"

The kinds tried but all he got was a brilliant, "Uh, um." Or a shrug.

"How the heck? What the heck?" Ratchet tried and failed to find words or even fully comprehend what was happening.

He finally moved so Optimus could see and then was almost terrified of what he saw and also perplexed and curious. What was on the berth resembled Jemina but she had changed, was changing. Her skin was being replaced by metal, a primarily blue metal, while other features began to morph from that of a human to that of a Cybertronian. All present could only watch what happened, though Optimus and Ratchet were relieved to see that Jemina hadn't grimaced at all. It wasn't until about three-fourths of the way through the transformation, or about half-an-hour later, that Ratchet ran yet another scan and gasped, "She's…becoming a seeker."

"What?!" Arcee shouted, completely confused.

Optimus frowned, "Should we roll her over so that she doesn't damage her wings?"

Ratchet shook his head, "I don't think it's necessary. It's strange, but the way that her wings are growing she will be able to lay on them."

Miko finally spoke, "What's wrong with laying on her wings?"

"Seeker wings are _very_ sensitive and often are mounted in positions that render the seeker physically unable to lie on their backs without damaging their wings. However, hers appear to be mounted in a position where she is able to do what most can't." Ratchet explained, though more on autopilot as his processor was still pretty fried.

Another twenty minutes later the transformation was complete, and a seeker lay on the berth. They, especially the kids, looked her with fascination. She was deep sky blue with ultra-marine accents, her helm resembled that of Optimus' though minus the antenna like ears, Ratchet estimated that she was about seven meters, or twenty-three feet.

* * *

 ** _Jemina_** _opened her eyes and saw a mountain forest. It looked strangely familiar but she didn't pay attention to that much, instead she stood up to see around better but wasn't expecting such a view. Everything looked smaller than it should have and it was then that she heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Turning around she saw Alpha Trion, "A-3?"_

 _"Hello Jemina, I see that the key has finally fulfilled its designated purpose." He smiled._

 _"What purpose?" She asked, cocking her head to one side confused._

 _"Take a look at yourself."_

 _She looked down at her hands and saw ultra-marine metal servos instead of hands, her arms, likewise, were made of metal, "Wha…?"_

 _Alpha Trion smiled, "The transformation is complete."_

 _"Complete?" Jemina asked dumbfounded for a second, "The key! It-it…what it do?"_

 _"It was originally meant to convert organics into Cybertronians, and likewise, though the technology had been lost for some time and I wasn't fully sure if it would work."_

 _Jemina took a breath to collect her thoughts, "So my blood becoming Energon?"_

 _"Was only the first major step, sorry about that. I'm afraid it wasn't supposed to be so painful but the occurrence of Unicron's rising was not a helping factor."_

 _She nodded,_ oh gosh, this is really happening… _"So, can I, change back? To a human?"_

 _A-3 nodded, "Once you master how to transform and maneuver whatever vehicle you choose you should be able to switch forms freely. Though I would advise trying to keep knowledge that your human form and your Cybertronian forms are the same person, at least from the Decepticons, Crystal."_

 _"Ok, I can live with that…"_

 _"Are you alright?" A-3 asked, taking a step closer._

 _"I don't know. I don't know whether to freak out or jump for joy. I mean when you said I'd change I had very little thought that it would be…like this. It's just…"_

 _"A lot to take in, I understand. You should be waking up now, your friends are worried."_

 _"What? Wake up? You mean I'm asleep?" She asked._

 _"Yes, this is your mind how you imagine it. You tend to have dreams that take place in a forest most, yes?"_

 _"Yeah?" She nodded._

 _"That's because your mind wanders here most often. Oh, one other thing." Jemina looked at him expectantly, "Do not tell them about your nick name, yet."_

She opened her eyes and saw Ratchet's face plate in hers, "AH!" She shouted smacking him in the helm before sitting up.

"Ow! That hurt both audibly and physically." Ratchet groaned.

"What were you doing in my face?!" Jemina snapped.

Ratchet stared at her like she was daft, "Trying to make sure you were alright and weren't going to offline!"

"So I took a little nap, I'm not gonna die from it." It was then that she realized every eye was on her, and everyone seemed…smaller? "Uh…"

Optimus came over, "How do you feel?"

"Tired of everyone staring at me." She huffed.

Ratchet came back over, "Don't you dare slap me again because I _will_ wrench you."

"What's going on? The last time Ratchet fussed this much I got bullet through the shoulder."

"Have you seen yourself?" Arcee asked.

 _Dang, Arcee shrunk_. Jemina thought before shaking her head. Arcee walked over to one of the screens turning it off so it could be used as a mirror. Jemina looked at it for a second then flopped back onto the berth, "I was hoping that was just a dream."

Every 'bot there cringed, "Jemina! What did you do that for?!" Ratchet yelled.

Jemina gave him an amused/confused look, "'Cause…I felt like it? I don't know, is that not allowed all of a sudden…'cause I'm not planning to stop just because it freaks you out."

Optimus looked at her funny, "You didn't feel, anything?"

"Nooo, should I have?" Now she was really confused.

Ratchet moved around to her back and began feeling something, "Hold still…"

Before she could ask _what_ he was doing he was tickling her on the back, and it tickled like keck, "Stop it! That tickles! Nock it off…!" She shouted at Ratchet while laughing, trying to pull away from.

Ratchet walked back to her front and ran another scan, "They appear to be fine, though I'm not sure how she didn't feel anything from flopping down on them like that."

"Flopping on what?" Jemina asked, trying to look back.

Ratchet moved to look at her back again when something suddenly collided with his midsection. He let out a loud, _umph_! and clutched his midsection, "Jemina! What was that for?"

"Uh…I for once, didn't mean to do anything."

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well…I didn't want you touching my back again, but I didn't do anything either!" She cried in self-defense.

"You need to control them better and how did you not even flinch?" Ratchet asked

Jemina huffed confused, "Control and flinch at what?!"

"Your wings!" Ratchet yelled.

"Hu?" She asked dumbly before looking back as far as she could then reached around to feel, sure enough there were wings, "What?!" It was more a shout of excitement than of surprise.

Bulkhead then came in over the com, "* _Ratchet, we need an emergency evac!_ *"

Ratchet nodded and activated the bridge, Bumblebee and Bulkhead coming though, "What's wrong? Neither of you look hurt."

 **:I can't seem to transform…:** Bee stopped short when he saw Optimus helping a new 'bot stand and get off the berth.

"Who's that?" Bulkhead asked, "And why does it look like they forgot how to walk."

"Great." Ratchet moaned ushering Bee over to the berth Jemina had just left while listening to Bee tell him what happened.

Raf ran towards Bee as Ratchet scanned him, "You can fix Bee, can't you?"

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard. The stun blast may have fried his t-cog."

"Is that like a T-bone?" Miko asked.

"Not exactly. It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform." Arcee explained.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet cried, "Bumblebee's t-cog isn't damaged, it's missing."

Everyone was shocked when Ratchet spoke, Jack asked confused, "But the Decepticons transform too. Why would they steal that?"

"Megatron may be known to raise zombies but he's no ghoul." Ratchet thought out loud.

"If Megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?" Raf asked.

Bulkhead answered, "The ones who cannibalized Breakdown."

"And tried to gut me." Arcee said with disgust.

"Mech," Jemina and Ratchet hissed, he added, "And it would appear their knowledge of Cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated."

Raf was still confused, "But why would they want Bumblebee's part?"

 **:Well lets go find them and get it back!:**

"Bumblebee, please. You are not presently equipped to handle this." Optimus said stopping him

 **:Optimus, you don't know what its like having something ripped away from you like this!:**

"You're mistaken my friend. I _do_ know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself. And, as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything to make you whole again." Optimus did his best to console the poor scout.

"And if not, Ratchet can just build you a new, cog thing, right?" Miko said trying to be optimistic.

 **:My life is over!:** Bee cried before flopping onto the berth.

Miko asked, "What'd I say?"

"Miko, a t-cog is a Biomechanism, not a scrapyard find. If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now?"

 **:Great, you pull that into this, thank you very much Ratchet. I am completely useless now.:**

"You're not useless Bee." Raf protested.

Bee looked down detected and Bulkhead couldn't stand it, "Alright, alright, I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back."

"Not that hard for me." Jemina whispered to herself.

Arcee turned towards him, "Your spark's in the right place Bulkhead, but I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves."

"Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devises. And I fear, not while Mech uses Bumblebee's t-cog for their own sinister purpose." Optimus agreed.

A loud clang resonated throughout the room and all 'bot turned towards it, "So not used to heal like feet." Jemina grumbled trying to pick herself up while also failing because of the changes and the addition of wings.

"I meant to ask…who is she?!" Bulkhead asked, "We're gone for a few hours and a new 'bot decides to join? Why is it always while I'm gone? And why does she seem to fall over her own feet?"

"Too many questions Bulk." Jemina said stopping him, "You sound like Miko."

Optimus went to help her but she pushed his hand away and managed to stand by herself, "Bulkhead, this is Jemina."

"What? A 'bot with the same name as a human? That's…"

"No, this _is_ Jemina." Optimus tried to explain but received a dumb look.

Miko came to their rescue, "Jemina turned into a 'bot!"

"Wait, what?" Bulkhead didn't believe his audio-receptors.

"Oh brother," Jemina grumbled knowing this was going to take a while to explain, which it did.

Ratchet ran one last scan over her as he finished telling Bee and Bulkhead what had happened before he turned to Jemina, "Ok, you are going to tell me exactly _what_ it was that Alpha Trion did."

"Uh…" Jemina started.

"Ep, ep, ep! No! After everything _you_ just put me through, you're going to tell me. Now start spilling."

Jemina huffed in defeat, "Ok fine. When I went to Cybertron A-3 said there was something he wanted me to watch for him. He said it would change me in some way but he wasn't positive in what, I accepted and a little later this happened. Happy?" She rattled off rather quickly.

Ratchet and every person, human or 'bot, just stared at her blankly, "What?" Ratchet finally ask.

"I ain't repeating it. You missed it sorry." She shrugged.

Bulkhead whistled, "I haven't heard anyone talk that fast since Blur, you'd give him a good run for his money."

Jayce looked at her, "Where am I supposed to stay, and how am I supposed to eat? You're the one that made the meals."

Optimus answered him, "You can stay here until we can get this sorted out."

"Yeah! A reeaaaly long sleepover." Jayce squealed.

Jemina's wings twitched with the sudden screeching, "I thought he was loud when I was _human_."

Ratchet looked at her, "You should go into recharge for a while, the transformation took a lot out of you."

"Ok, but where?" She asked.

"I'll show you, there's a room across from mine you can use." Arcee said showing her away.

Jemina sat on her bed, berth, and stared at the bare ceiling, "This is beyond crazy…or insane or…anything else. I wonder?" She sat up and began messing with the lights in her room, _Cool, they still work…_ She thought before drifting off into recharge.

The next day she walked into the main room, becoming more used to her new body and feet. She saw Raf and Miko racing while Jayce waited his turn and Bee pestering Ratchet **:Have Optimus or Bulkhead found anything yet?:**

"Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet." Ratchet said simply.

 **:Are you sure? You didn't miss them or something?:**

"Bumblebee, I will let you know the moment I hear something."

Bee tapped Ratchet's shoulder **:Ratchet? Are you sure? I'm bored:**

"For Primus sake." Ratchet growled, "Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done!?"

Raf called Bee over, "Hey Bee! How 'bout a video game."

Bee perked up at that and walked over and saw it was a racing game **:Hhh, racing? Nah.:**

Jayce cringed and Miko said, "Ooh, bad call."

"Sorry," Raf apologized.

"Hey, no big deal," Miko said turning off the game, "That game's lame. What do you say we watch some tv?"

A commercial immediately came on advertising a new muscle car, "* _The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world…it will transform it._ *"

Bee stared at the screen for a second before losing it **:I am reminded of it no matter _where_ I go!:**

Miko looked at Bee stalk away, "Taking the auto out of an Autobot is _so_ not a good thing."

Raf ran over to Bee with Jayce following, "Bee!" Jayce cried.

Raf spoke, "You're just as amazing _without_ wheels. I mean, speed isn't everything."

Jack and Arcee decided at _that_ moment to pull into the base at a fast speed, "Personal best Arcee. You hit one-twenty easy." Both of them saw Bee glaring, "Uh-oh."

Bee started stalking out **:That's it.:**

"Bumblebee, where do you think you're going?"

 **:Out for some air.:**

Ratchet stopped him, "You can't just go for a walk. We are robots in disguise, leaving the base puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered!" Bee turned away from him mad, "You'll just have to remain in the silo until…"

Bee cut him off and shouted **:Until you fix me like my voice box?!:**

Ratchet looked down, "Yes Bumblebee. Until I can fix you."

Jemina looked at Ratchet for a second before hurrying to catch up with Bee, "You want to keep teaching me?" She offered.

Bee looked at her and shrugged **:Sure, at least I don't have to use a holoform.:**

The rest of the day Bee and Jemina practiced and spared, it kept him preoccupied for a while until Optimus and Bulkhead came back. Jemina watched her brother curl up in Bee's servo and fall asleep, as it was rather late, and Bee visibly relaxed, if not a little. She smiled and went to her bedroom and laid down. She still didn't know what to think of all this and all she could really do was to adjust to it as quick as possible.

* * *

Hey, so for those of you who know what **Robotech** is, Jemina basically looks like a Veritech...just smaller, obviously, and a bit more Cybertronian like and, well, female *Hint-that is her alt mode* :) And if you don't know what **Robotech** is, I can no longer speak to you-kidding! Just look up **Robotech, veritech** preferably the Scull One but any of them would give you the general jist of it. Hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey so i got another chapter for ya'll! Hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **AllSpark Princess**

Updated, glad i could throw a little surprise in there :)

 **Fangirl**

HAHA- totally understand, our brains tend to like to wander :O :D

* * *

 **Jemina** spent the next day wandering the base, not having much room to move though. She entered the main room again and saw Bee on the berth, again. She wings twitched at Ratchet's yelling, "…Trying to add your spark to the list?"

 **:I'm useless, completely useless.:**

"Don't say that Bumblebee, you're not useless." Raf objected.

Jemina saw Arcee and Optimus come in, "Look, I hate to break up the pity party, but the 'cons just added Iacon payday number two to their armory." Arcee interjected.

Optimus walked over to Bee, "Neither blame nor praise will modify past events, but we cannot afford to take unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base, not until we can retrieve your missing Biomechanism."

Jemina turned to leave by that point, not seeing much use in sticking around. Optimus saw her leave and went to follow, only to have Ratchet stop him. She wandered through the hallways more and stopped in a larger store room to stretch a bit when Optimus walked in, "How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess. I just feel so, cramped." Her wings twitched a bit again.

Optimus nodded, "I did not think about that, most seekers cannot stand being in enclosed spaces for long." Jemina just nodded but didn't look up, "There is more that is bothering you than what you say."

She smiled faintly but it died instantly, "I'm just worried I guess, how am I supposed to take care of Jayce like this? I struggled as a human sometimes but now…?"

Optimus pulled her in close and held her, Jemina just laying her head on his chest plates, "We _will_ figure it out. And do not worry about Jayce, he is resilient and will adapt if you are unable to return to a human." She nodded but didn't say anything, just stood there. For the first time since she had been brought into this dimension, she felt safe and she didn't want to leave his embrace.

Jemina looked up at Optimus, "What's Ratchet going to do with Bee?"

"He is going to transplant his t-cog and give it to Bee."

"But doesn't he need it to work in the lab and stuff?"

Optimus sighed, "He said he can make due without. Personally I think he's still trying to fix what he was unable to do with Bumblebee's voice box."

Jemina looked at him, "Why not use mine? I mean, I have no idea _how_ to even transform yet."

Optimus shook his head, "But once you do you will be invaluable air support."

Jemina laughed, "Your actually going to let me go out with you guys?"

"I do not see why not." He smiled.

"There's my accident-prone-ness, and the fact that I've never actually fought a Decepticon in my life."

"I've seen you take on Knockout a few times." He offered.

"Ok, he doesn't count. I mean like this." She gestured to herself, "I'm still falling over my own feet." Optimus laughed, "Don't you laugh!"

He apologized but it really didn't sound like he meant it, "It is an interesting experience." They walked back to the main room and saw Arcee getting ready to do the transplant when the computers started beeping.

Raf looked terrified, "What's happening?!"

"Ratchet's fat lining!" Miko yelled.

Jemina looked confused, "But they didn't do anything yet."

"No he isn't." Arcee said sternly.

Optimus walked over, "It's an Iacon homing beacon."

"If we're picking up the signal, it must mean the 'cons just unearthed another relic." Bulkhead surmised.

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, prepare to roll out."

"Yes!" Arcee cheered quietly.

 **:Finally, I can get out!:**

"Except for our patients." Optimus corrected.

 **:Awe…:**

Optimus turned to Arcee, "It would be best to interrupt stasis."

Arcee nodded and turned it off then opened a ground bridge. The kids and 'bots remaining watched them go through. Bee and Jemina talked for a bit until Fowler commed, "* _Prime! Breaking news._ *"

Bee got up excitedly and ran over to the screen **:Yeah? What is it?!:**

"* _Huh?_ *" Fowler asked, "* _Where's Prime?_ *"

 **:He and the other's went out to find an Iacon relic.:**

"* _Look, let him know, I just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center operations of Mech._ *" Fowler said slowly.

Jemina rolled her eyes and shouted over, keeping clear of the screens, "You may not be able to understand him but he sure as heck can understand you Fowler, he ain't dumb!"

 **:Thank you, but where's Mech?:**

"* _Oh for the love of…get me someone who speaks something other than 'bleep!'_ *" Fowler yelled frustrated.

The kids walked over while Jemina stayed out of eyesight, still, "I can help." Raf offered.

Ratchet began talking delirious, "What?! Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice box repair?"

Fowler looked ticked, "* _What's a fuzor?! What's going on over there?_ *"

"Nothing we can't handle Fowler." Jemina yelled over.

"* _Where's Jemina? Why is she hiding?!_ *"

"Ratchet isn't right in the head right now, I'm just making sure he's ok." She yelled while looking humorously at Ratchet who was still delirious.

"I am able. Just ask Bantor, he was all mandrel before I put a tiger in his tank." Ratchet yelled before falling back down on the berth.

Fowler actually looked concerned **:Have Fowler send the coordinates, I'll go.:**

"But Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base." Raf objected.

 **:Come on, please?! I need to know I can do this without my wheels.:** Bee begged.

Jack turned to Fowler, "Send the coordinates agent Fowler. We'll, make sure Optimus gets them."

Fowler gave an unsure look before sending them and ending the com. Be walked over to the ground bridge, "Where do you think you're going?" Jemina asked.

 **:Please don't try and stop me Jemina! I _need_ to do this.:**

She looked at Bee for a second then turned around, "I'm not gonna be here when you decide to go a-wall."

Bee nodded **:Got it.:** Then activated the bridge.

Jemina came back half-hour later later to find Ratchet sitting up, more in his right mind than he had been, "Ratchet, how are you feeling?" Jack asked.

Ratchet moved around a bit, "Fine, in fact I feel as though nothing's changed."

Jemina looked skeptical when Fowler commed in again, "* _Prime!_ *"

"What is it agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked.

"* _Has Prime reached the coordinates?_ *"

"Coordinates?" Ratchet asked perplexed.

Fowler said annoyed, "* _Possible Mech location! I sent them a half-hour ago!_ *"

Jemina arched her brow in interest, feigning not knowing anything, "Uh, don't worry agent Fowler. It's taken care of." Jack said.

"Optimus had to lock fenders with some 'cons." Miko explained while Raf finished.

"So, Bumblebee went instead."

"What?!" Ratchet yelled making the kids jump, "Bumblebee can't do that! He's recovering from surgery!"

"About that." Jemina said chuckling.

"An Iacon relic thing popped up and the others left to take care of it instead of doing the, surgery." Jayce explained.

Ratchet scoured then commed Optimus, "Optimus, we have reason to believe we have located Mech's center of operations. Bumblebee is already there."

"* _Bridge us there immediately!_ *"

Once they had bridge them Ratchet turned to Jemina, "Why didn't you try and stop him!?"

"Hey, I decided to take a walk an stretch my wings a bit before he decided to engage Mech." She defended.

Ratchet growled then turned to the screens as Fowler came in again, "* _That's it, I'm coming over there so you can explain to me what in the name of Sam Hill is going on!_ *"

Jemina looked amused, "How much you want to bet he's gonna freak out when he sees me?"

Miko smiled from ear to ear, "I'm bettin' on him fainting."

"* _Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge and prepare for surgery._ *" Optimus said.

"Wonder what happened?" Ratchet mused.

"Maybe Bee got his cog back?" Miko asked.

"Hopefully." Raf nodded as the 'bots came through.

Ratchet moved Bee over to a berth then began working on the t-cog, an hour later it was finished. Ratchet walked over to Optimus, "I, did what I could."

Optimus laid a hand on his shoulder, "Our scout could not have been in better hands old friend."

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let Ratchet donate his cog why?" Miko asked.

Jack answered, "Bumblebee wouldn't accept it."

Bee sat up groggily **:Is it over? Did you fix it?:** He asked excitedly as he stood.

"Bumblebee, easy!" Ratchet shouted at him.

 **:I feel better, do you think I can transform?:**

"Please, recovery takes time." Ratchet pleaded.

Bee tried to transform but it didn't work **:What?:**

"The damage was, severe."

Bee tried again and it still didn't work **:Why? Come on, one more time, please!:** Bee begged, trying hard and succeeded. He revved his engine happily and everyone cheered before he opened his door **:Come on Raf, Jayce, where do you want to go?:**

"Anywhere," They cried running in, Raf adding, "Just drive!"

"Go easy!" Ratchet yelled gleefully, "Adhere to standard break-in procedure!"

"Whoa," Bulkhead laughed, "Bee's t-cog looked like it was ready for the scrapyard."

"Hard to believe the doc repaired it." Arcee praised.

"That is not all that Ratchet repaired today." Optimus agreed looking towards the hallway Bee had left through.

They were all smiling when Fowler burst through, "Ok Prime, start explaining what's going on and…who the heck is she?! You guys added another?"

Jemina frowned, "Yeah, I'm going for a walk through the base now, you want to join Optimus?"

He shrugged, "I don't see why not." And they left.

All the others just stared at them then Miko asked, "Did Jemina and Optimus just…ditch us?"

Bulkhead nodded, "Uh, I think so."

Ratchet growled, "I'm going to scrap her then ring his helm."

"Have fun Ratchet." Arcee waved.

"Where are you going?!" Ratchet yelled.

She transformed and Jack climbed on, "I got recon."

"And I got work." Jack shouted back as they left.

Bulkhead looked ready to leave when Ratchet shouted grabbing a wrench, "Oh no you don't! You're going to stay here and help me explain."

"But I wasn't even here!" Bulkhead cried.

"But Miko was." Ratchet snapped.

Miko looked around hastily, "Where's the mop, you paint Ratchet and I'll run."

Fowler was ticked, "Start explaining, who was that 'bot?!"

Ratchet groaned as he saw Bulkhead transform and Miko climb in as he left the base, "That, agent Fowler, was Jemina."

* * *

 **Jemina** wandered down the halls, "I almost feel bad leaving Ratchet to explain things to Fowler, almost."

Optimus laughed, "It didn't seem like it at the time."

She smiled, "Hey Optimus?"

"Hm?" He looked at her.

"When you got back, from the Decepticons that is, you said you remembered me while you didn't remember anyone else? Why is that?"

He smiled softly, "Because Orion usually doesn't tend to show unless you're around. To be frank, he was lost for several years. The death of Elita locked him away."

They stopped for a moment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

He looked at her and pulled her into another embrace, "You didn't, they are no longer painful."

"Question, why is it you hide most emotions when the others are around?"

He laughed, "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that. Mainly because I need to as a Prime, but I do not always have to."

"Hm…glad." She smiled.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, i'm currently working on the next one so hopefully it's up soon, R&R!


	31. Chapter 31

Ha-ha! Another chapter. the next chapter could take a _little_ longer because i need to work on some chemistry for tomorrow but it shouldn't take _that_ much longer :) so for those of you who've been wanting the Jemina/Optimus paring, this is the chapter where it really starts. Hope you enjoy it!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Char**

A lot of people like how Optimus is different in this story, makes me happy XD. And yes, Jemina is the 'bots size, 7 meters or 23 ft if yer American ;)

 **Adby1**

Yeah, but really...who want's to tell Fowler something like that? If he freaked out over some of the littlest things that happen, he was really going to freak out at that XO XD Yeah, i started working on that chapter, i keep laughing at my thoughts on how it will turn out i can't even get them written, though i guess i really shouldn't be laughing as it will spell a lot of trouble for Jemina and the 'bots but hey, i'm the one playing fates so if i decide to laugh at their lives i will-and you watchers are allowed to too. :)

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Hehe-HAHA! Know the feeling, i have lost soooo many passwords because of that! I wouldn't have ether but then i was like, 'i would totally ditch Ratchet so i didn't have to be present to listen to Fowler yell at me' so then i was like 'i don't think anyone else would either so lets have them all ditch it on the one 'bot who would be the funniest in that situation...which happened to be Ratchet!' I don't know why, but for some reason i like to pick on Ratchet. *shrugs*

* * *

 **A** week passed in quick cessation as Jemina got used to her new form. Fowler was currently at the base, "Anything new?"

"No." Ratchet said staring at the screen and typing away.

Optimus came over, "Agent Fowler, I would like to ask if you could provide us with some areal craft for Jemina to scan."

"Wait? She doesn't have an alt mode? Why didn't you tell me that?" Fowler shouted at Ratchet.

Jemina looked up from the railing where she watched Jayce play, "Why do you think I've been stuck in this place for so long."

Ratchet shrugged, "Must have slipped my mind."

"I'm sure it did." Jemina huffed.

Optimus looked at Fowler, "Sure, give me some time."

Bulkhead came in and Miko jumped out, "Awesome! Hey Jayce, want to do some racing?"

"Yeah!" Jayce shouted running over to the couch.

Jemina chuckled as she watched them before a beeping went off, "What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Energon, faint, doesn't look like the Decepticons found it yet. Though it looks small." Ratchet mused.

Optimus nodded and grabbed a sensor, "Fire up the ground bridge, you coming Jemina?"

"I can't even transform yet." She said.

"The chances of this ending in a high speed pursuit are slim." He answered.

She shrugged, "Sure, I've been wanting some air." They went through the ground bridge and it closed. They reappeared in a sparse forest.

Optimus looked at the scanner, "This way."

They walked for a while and did not speak until they reached the destination, "Ratchet was right, not that big."

He nodded, "Needed nonetheless."

"Looks like the Autobots got a newbie." A new but familiar voice said behind them.

Optimus and Jemina whirled around to see Knockout and Breakdown staring at them, "And it's a seeker." Breakdown smiled.

"Optimus to base, we need emergency back up!"

"* _What is it?_ *" Ratchet asked.

"Uh, 'cons…" Jemina said quickly.

"* _Oh great, sending Bulkhead and Bumblebee through._ *"

A bridge swirled to life and Bulkhead and Bee ran through as Jemina make a dash for it. She was stopped short though when a blaster shot cut in front of her, and the bridge closed, "Nuh-uh-uh." Knockout teased, "If you're going to be an Autobot you need to stay and play."

"Run!" Optimus yelled as he clobbered Knockout. She nodded and ran for the forest. Optimus looked up to see another ground bridge open and several Vehicons come through. He became distracted by several Vehicons attacking him and Knockout transformed and drove off in the direction Jemina ran.

Jemina ran for a minute before the sound of a motor pulled in front of her and Knockout transformed, "Why the rush? Don't like to fight."

"Uh…" Jemina just eyed him and backed away. Inwardly she thought it funny that now Knockout was slightly smaller than she was now but she was currently too terrified to show it. She also had a harder time because Alpha Trion didn't want the Decepticons to know that she was Jemina, so that basically meant no using her abilities because if there was one 'con that would know in an instant who she was-it was Knockout.

Knockout continued his advance and activated a saw of sorts, "Hate to tell you this, not really, but pacifists don't last long here." He charged and she blocked then ran in a different direction, "What's wrong? Can't transform?" He teased then had her pinned between him and a very large cliff. She looked over the side cautiously before eyeing him and trying to work out a way to get around him. Knockout's eyes widened when he realized, "You really _can't_ transform. Ha! A seeker without the freedom of air, too bad for you so glad for me."

He charged her and she blocked him, they fought for several minutes before Jemina was able to get past him to the other side but she didn't make it far before he grabbed her and threw her over the edge, she shouted as she tried to grab hold on the edge of the cliff, "Optimus, I could really use you right now." She hissed trying to pull herself over the edge.

"I don't think so." Knockout smiled as he kicked her over.

Jemina lost her grip and fell. She saw the ground nearing and felt something click inside of her as she suddenly shifted and change, and no longer had the same view. Instead of the ground nearing it was getting farther away, "What the…?" Then it struck her, she had just transformed. She continued flying away from Knockout before trying anything. First she turned back towards Optimus and the others then continued getting used to the feeling of flight. She was very shaky, not really knowing _what_ she was doing to stay aloft but it seemed as though it was just enough to think about it and it happened. The battle below was completely forgotten as she reveled in the feeling of freedom.

* * *

 **Optimus** ran out of the woods in time to see Knockout kick Jemina over the side of the cliff, "No!"

Knockout turned in time to get punched in the chasse by Optimus, "Uhn! Watch the finish!"

Optimus was about to give him another when a streak suddenly shot into the air from below the cliff's edge. It soared high into the sky and disappeared into the clouds, "She did it! She did it?"

Knockout took advantage of his momentary surprise and fled, "Knockout calling Nemesis, emergency ground bridge!"

Optimus turned and saw him disappear through the bridge then turned his focus to the sky again, searching for Jemina.

Jemina finally made it back to the cliff and saw Optimus scanning the skies. Slowing her speed she transformed back and stood not far from him, "Optimus! I-it…" She didn't know how to express it.

He ran over to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I flew! It was amazing." Jemina was smiling broadly.

"Yes, it was." He agreed.

Bulkhead and Bee came running through, "You guys alright?"

Optimus and Jemina nodded 'yes.' "* _Ratchet, we need a bridge._ *"

They bridged back and were greeted by Ratchet running scans over them to make sure they were ok, "Calm down Jemina, shesh, you think you were a sparkling on an Energon rush."

Optimus looked at her and smiled lightly, "That might be something close to it."

Fowler came barging in, "Who the heck frightened a 'con so bad they went supersonic?! Prime, do you know how hard that was to cover up!? I don't care if they are 'cons or not, keep it _under_ the radar and…" Fowler stopped when he saw Ratchet fighting Jemina to calm down.

"For the love of Primus, calm down before I make you calm down!" Ratchet shouted, though it did very little good.

Optimus walked over, "I don't think it will do much good. You know how seekers are when they get their first taste of flight. I don't think Jemina will be an exception to that."

Ratchet looked confused, "Why would that apply to her right now? She can't transform, she doesn't even have an alt mode."

"Apparently she does." Optimus said simply.

"Wait, what?" Fowler asked this time, "I thought she still needed to scan one?"

"As did I," Optimus agreed, "But she already has one."

All 'bots and humans stared at Jemina, "What?" She asked dumbly.

"Where did you scan it?" Ratchet asked.

"I haven't scanned anything." Jemina defended.

"Hm, transform for me." Ratchet ordered.

"Why?" She asked.

Ratchet growled, "Because I want to make sure everything's in working order."

She shrugged and focused on the transformation, a second later she was in her alt-mode, "What the heck _is_ that?" Fowler asked.

Ratchet ran a scan, "It's not Cybertronian, I take it isn't a human design?"

Jemina transformed again and looked at the image of her alt mode, "Oh, it's a Veritech, cool."

"What's a Veritech?" Miko asked.

"A jet from Robotech." Jayce sighed, "You couldn't have been a Cyclone?"

"Jayce, I'm a seeker, not two wheeler." She frowned.

"Oh yeah." Jayce said disappointed.

"Again, what a Veritech?" Miko asked again.

Jemina explained, "A really cool transforming jet from an anime/book series Jayce and I like. Think like Cybertronians but man made and controlled by humans, and typically larger, but a cool design nonetheless as far as I'm concerned."

"Sooo, it is a human design?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, very much so, though really only in cartoons. Wait? How am I able to transform into that while it doesn't even actually exist and I haven't scanned it?"

"I don't know. As schematics don't exist for such a craft…" Ratchet continued looking it over.

"I wonder if it has something to do with me drawing them all the time." Jemina mused.

Ratchet looked at her, "How often?"

"Like, whenever I got bored, why?"

"It could be you drew them enough that their design was imbedded into your memory so when it came time for you to transform it was the first aerial vehicle to come up, thus…" He trailed off.

She shrugged, "Well I personally don't care, I just think it's cool I can actually transform."

"How am I supposed to cover this up?! Your mode of transportation isn't exactly recreational, it's not even military!" Fowler shouted.

"Uh…say it's a prototype? It really isn't _that_ different from other jets, planes, etc." Jemina offered.

Fowler huffed, "Well do me one favor and _don't_ go supersonic unless absolutely necessary and preferably not _anywhere_ near civilization."

"I went supersonic?" Jemina just realized.

"What? You didn't realize when you broke the sound barrier?" Fowler asked disbelieving.

"No? Not really, I wasn't even trying…I wonder _how_ fast I can actually go?" Jemina mused absentmindedly.

"Well don't try and find out, please, these things are hard enough to try and cover up." Fowler pleaded grumbling into his hand.

A day later Jemina and Optimus were sparing in the training room when Ratchet commed them, "* _Optimus we have an issue._ *"

"We will be there in a minute." Optimus returned.

They walked into the main room to see Fowler yelling at Ratchet though the com system until he saw Optimus, "* _Prime! I thought we had an agreement, no collateral damage!_ *"

"I am sorry agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for." Optimus said looking around the room seeing all 'bots gathered.

"* _Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo-sized bots mixing it up twenty miles outside Omaha._ *"

"Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

"There has been plenty of infighting lately, Megatron can't seem to keep his rank in line." Arcee agreed.

"* _Well, I'm just arriving on the scene. Have a look._ *" The screen switched to what Fowler was seeing.

"I don't know. Paint job beside it can't be Skyquake. You and Optimus pounded him into the ground." Bulkhead said looking at Bee who shrugged.

"Before Starscream yanked him back out as some kind of undead terrorcon." Arcee said.

Jemina spoke up, "But we also left him in the shadow zone, not here in this dimension."

"The question still stands, who's the dance partner?" Arcee asked.

The camera zoomed in on the ensuing fight and Jemina recognized Wheeljacks ship, "By the Allspark, it is one of ours." Ratchet said surprised.

Bulkhead saw it and laughed, "Wheeljack, Jackie's back!"

"* _I don't care if Abraham Lincoln is back. We have to contain the situation before we all wind up on the eleven-o'clock news!_ *" Fowler shouted.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus ordered.

Jemina and Ratchet watched them leave then turned back to the screens. A couple minutes later they were commed for a bridge and the team walked through. Ratchet saw the wound on Wheeljack and began to repair it, "Ow! Take it easy doc, I need that arm."

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it, you're as bad as Jemina." Ratchet huffed.

"Look, commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across 100 light-years of space." Wheeljack explained.

Bulkhead looked confused, "I thought you were roaming the galaxy, you know, looking for Autobot refugees."

"I was until I found one, a wrecker." Wheeljack looked down.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked, he probably knew him.

"Seaspray," Wheeljack said simply.

Bulkhead laughed, "How is old barnacle but?"

"Not good, blown to bits actually."

Jemina saw his faceplates turn downward, she knew that face all too well as she looked at Jayce sleeping on the couch. Bulkhead took a step back, "What? How?"

Optimus pieced it together, "Dreadwing."

Wheeljack nodded and told them what had happened to Seaspray, and many of the other wreckers, "Some coincidence hu?"

"I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a seeker armada, and as such, like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause." Optimus recalled, "Dreadwing is no doubt traveling to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master."

Wheeljack stood up and shrugged Ratchet off, "Hope he's enjoying the visit, it's gonna be his last."

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited, any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team, lest we endanger the human population." Optimus warned.

"Are you suggesting we just sit back and do nothing?" Wheeljack asked.

Fowler came in, "You loose cannon!"

Jemina sighed, "Here we go."

"Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover."

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked.

Bulkhead explained, "We're robots in disguise Jackie. You need an Earth-based vehicle mode outside of here."

"I'm not really sure _why_ we're hiding personally." Jemina muttered to no one in particular, "The kids seemed to be fine with it."

"That spaceship you shot down, _not_ Earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it pulled out of plain sight. You need to keep a tighter leash on your people Prime." Fowler vented.

Wheeljack turned to Fowler, "A tighter leash? Let me clarify, tiny."

"Jackie," Bulkhead warned.

"I'm not of Optimus Prime's people." Wheeljack spat before stalking away.

"I'll go talk to him, with your permission." Bulkhead added mainly for Fowler.

Optimus nodded, "Of course."

"So, the new guy has a little problem with authority." Fowler stated.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the wreckers, a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command." Optimus explained.

"Hm, Black Ops." Fowler looked warry in the former wrecker's direction.

Optimus continued, "They accepted missions no one else would, and many of them did not come back."

They all dispersed and Jemina and Optimus returned to the training room, "Ratchet informed me that you are armed with blasters and knives. We will work on learning how to use those."

"Oh boy." Jemina whispered as Optimus began instructing her on how to transform her arms to activate them. Her knives were like Arcee's except longer and went about one to two feet past her hands. They fought for a while until Optimus deemed it time to rest, which Jemina whole heartedly agreed to.

They walked into the main room and Optimus went over to Ratchet while Jemina walked over to her brother who was half-awake and half asleep. "Bulkhead's signal over 1,000 miles from here, and I would have to imagine that Wheeljack is with him." Ratchet informed Optimus.

"Have you attempted contact?" Optimus asked.

"No response." Ratchet answered turning around.

"Open a ground bridge to those coordinates, and keep monitoring."

Ratchet continued to monster until he found something strange, "Optimus, Bulkhead's signal; has moved from your current position."

"* _Understood, we will take the Jackhammer._ *" Optimus answered.

Jemina paced the halls for a while until Ratchet received a com, "* _Ratchet, I am in need of a ground bridge_.*"

He bridged him back, "Where's Bulkhead and Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked.

"They are taking the Jackhammer." Optimus explained.

They got back the next morning and Wheeljack walked up to Optimus, "Listen, commander, I just wanted to say it was an honor watching you work. I, uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you."

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community that you otherwise let on." Optimus smiled and held out his hand.

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun here." Wheeljack said backing away a bit.

"What's wrong with a handshake?" Jemina wondered out loud.

Wheeljack looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "When did you guys get a seeker to desert Megatron!?"

"Gee thanks." She huffed.

Optimus explained, "She never joined Megatron's ranks."

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled before turning his attention to Optimus, "But I plan on leaving soon."

"Come on Jackie, if you leave you'll probably just wind up coming right back again." Bulkhead said trying to convince him to stay.

Arcee added, "All that wasted fuel, and Energon is in short supply."

 **:Yeah, besides, we need another 'bot to annoy Ratchet.:**

Ratchet stiffened, "Then again, we do have limited space."

Wheeljack smiled, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to give up m freedom just yet. Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me."

"No offence to the Jackhammer, but you need an Earth-based vehicle mode." Bulkhead reminded.

"I have an idea." He said as Ratchet opened a bridge for the two to find him an alt mode.

* * *

 **Wheeljack** had left several days ago, Miko wasn't happy when she learned that Wheeljack had come for a visit and she hadn't been there. Jemina had become much better with transforming in general, it really wasn't hard once you had the concept of it. Currently she laid on her berth, she had yet to open her eyes though. Grumbling to herself she sat up she swung her legs over the edge but was surprised to find that they didn't meet the floor. Opening her eyes she saw the ground far below. Quickly she stood up on the berth and looked at her arms. They were human. She laughed, then focused and became Cybertronian again, she switched between the two a few more times before she stopped in her Cybertronian form. She walked out to the main room, only Ratchet and Bulkhead were there and they appeared to be leaving, "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes, please man the bridge until we get back." Ratchet said before they left.

Jemina looked at map and saw them message, "Oh great."

Ratchet and Bulkhead came though the bridge again to see the team gathering, except Jemina was missing. He didn't think too hard on it as he addressed Optimus and explained the situation, "The coordinates Starscream provided are within an abandoned Decepticon mine."

"Hold on. You just fixed him up and sent him on his way?" Arcee accused.

Jemina watched the proceedings from her old place on the floor before carefully scaling Optimus and sitting on his shoulder, Optimus being none the wiser. She watched them bicker for a minute before Ratchet stopped them, "And learning of the Insecticon could prove highly tactical. Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past."

"Sure, when he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back." Arcee objected.

"Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies." Optimus interjected, "Nonetheless, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless life form." He looked around, "Has anyone seen Jemina?"

Jemina asked from his shoulder, "Do ya know what she looks like?" All heads whirled around to her and she smiled, "What?"

"When did this happen?" Ratchet asked, "I saw you not an hour ago and you were still…"

She shrugged, "I woke up this morning like this and found I can switch between the two."

She jumped from the shoulder and transformed into her Cybertronian form. Optimus nodded, "Autobots, roll out, you too Jemina."

She didn't know whether to smile or shake in fear, "Ok, why?" She said a little uncertain as they went through the bridge.

"I believe you are ready for some field experience." Optimus answered.

They arrived at the entrance of a mine, "Oh goody, small holes."

They climbed down then followed a tunnel until they came to a large cavern and Bulkhead gasped, "Starscream never said anything about Megatron!"

"It would seem Starscream orchestrated this convergence in the hope that all his enemies would destroy each other on his behalf." Optimus said.

Bulkhead growled, "And I fell for it."

"Well you can have whatever's left of Megatron, Airachnid's mine." Arcee said quickly before charging Airachnid.

Optimus moved to stop her but it was too late, "Arcee, no!"

Jemina watched Arcee tackle Airachnid then disappear into a tunnel before Megatron noticed them, "So many surprises today." Megatron roared before turning and decapitating the Insecticon that charged his again, "Let that be a warning to anyone who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon, be they Decepticon…or Autobot." Megatron finished as they jumped from their current position onto the floor.

Megatron went to take on Optimus but could barely walk and fell to the ground. Jemina felt a little sorry for him as he fell helpless on the floor but had to remind herself that what she had whiteness on Earth was nothing compared to what he had done on Cybertron. Megatron spoke, "It would seem that I'm unarmed and at your mercy. So, tell me Optimus, do you intend to take me live? Or end this here and now?"

She saw the gears turning in Optimus' mind as he struggled to find an answer to the problem before he transformed his hands into guns and took aim at Megatron. Before he could fire, blaster fire came from above. Jemina raised her hands ready to create a shield if need be as several Decepticons transformed and landed on the ground with a _thud!_ Megatron also looked up, "The surprises never cease."

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead said nervously.

Jemina tensed up and felt some kind of mask slip shut over her mouth to protect it as she glared at the Decepticons, she never actually wanted to come-she just wanted to make that clear to herself. Dreadwing looked around and his optics landed on Jemina and scowled, "You dare desert lord Megatron!" He roared at her.

She looked surprised, _do I_ look _like a Decepticon?_ "Uh…I never actually joined Megatron…"

Dreadwing just glared at her, "Deliver Megatron to us, and I will allow you to live."

"Never trust a 'con!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Like the one that is standing beside you?" Dreadwing shot back.

Jemina rolled her eyes, "Again, I'm not, _never was_ a 'con!"

Bulkhead pointed his blaster at Dreadwing, "Kick Buckethead's bucket!"

Optimus thought for a second before looking down at Megatron, "Dreadwing, do I have your word?"

Dreadwing didn't answer for several long seconds before he put away his massive gun and the Decepticons deactivated theirs. Optimus deactivated his blasters and transformed his arms back. Dreadwing walked forward and help Megatron stand before barking at Jemina, "Help our master get out of here. My liege." He said to Megatron.

Jemina was ready to scoff as she walked over to Optimus, "He is anything _but_ my master. I don't serve him!"

Megatron growled, "Dreadwing may have given you his word, but I did not. Destroy them!"

Megatron transformed and Dreadwing follow, but not before sending Jemina a death glare, and the Vehicons opened fire. Jemina created a shield then began firing back, the others doing the same just without the shield. They kept firing but they were slowly loosing. Jemina hissed when something seared her arm, a shot had grazed her. That was the last straw, "Guys, get next to the wall!"

 **:Are you crazy?!:** Bee shouted.

She shouted back at him, "Trust me!"

"Do as she says and get against the wall." Optimus ordered.

They got against the wall and Jemina stood in front of them before sending out a subsonic blast which threw all the Vehicons against the wall and/or crushing them. Jemina sighed and took in a breath, though that was more of a human reaction/instinct than anything else, "I have not done anything that big…ever."

Bulkhead looked around, "That was intense."

 **:Where's Arcee?:**

Optimus opened a channel, "Arcee, what is your status?"

Jemina heard her voice in her head, and it was _weird_ , "* _In need of assist, but alive. And so is Airachnid._ *"

Bulkhead joked, "At least Megatron took care of the other bug problem."

If Jemina had been human she would have paled, _if only it was just the scout instead of an entire colony_. She looked at Optimus as they ran out of the tunnels, "Are com links in the head also so weird feeling?"

He looked at her with amusement, "You get used to it."

They found Arcee tangled up in Airachnid's webbing. They cut it off and she stood, "Thanks."

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." Optimus commed.

One opened up and they went through and saw the kids gathered on the platform. Ratchet walked over, "What happened?"

"Starscream set us up." Bulkhead said before explaining the rest.

Jemina went over to the platform and looked at Jayce, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I dreamed that you were human again though." He said almost laughing.

Jemina was grateful that he didn't think of her as some kind of monster or shy away from her in any way, she was still his sister and he was still her brother. Jemina nearly jumped through the roof when Ratchet shouted, "Jemina!"

"What?!" She shouted terrified, still a little high strung from the battle.

"You didn't tell me you were wounded, get over here now!"

She gave a dumb look then looked at her arm, "Hu? Oh, oops."

"Oops? Oops?! That's all you can say is Oops!" Ratchet sighed and began inspecting it.

Jemina looked at Optimus pleadingly but he merely gave her a sorry look, there was no deterring Ratchet when it came to his patients…and Primus help the fool who tried, "It really isn't that bad, just stung a bit for the first few second, just like any burn."

"And how often have you burnt yourself?" Ratchet asked accusingly.

Jemina frowned, "How often does a human forget that pans, or even water can get o hot? It just slips the mind sometimes until, well you touch it."

Jack nodded, "It happens a lot, even for us."

Miko thought for a second before turning to Bulkhead and Optimus, "Jemina got to go fight but I'm always being yelled at to stay in the base!? There is something wrong with this!"

Jemina just groaned, "I would much have rather stayed here."

"I think it was a good thing you went," Bulkhead disagreed, "I'm not sure we would have been able to beet all those Vehicons without your abilities."

Optimus nodded, "They have proven to be a valuable asset."

Ratchet finished patching up her arm, there really wasn't much to do for it actually, when Jemina suddenly asked, "Why did Dreadwing keep thinking I was a Decepticon?"

Every 'bot there frowned and Optimus answered, "During the war Megatron recruited many seekers. It got to the point where most seekers _were_ Decepticons, those few who weren't where either forced to be Decepticons or were killed. Megatron wanted none of them joining the Autobots. And those that had already joined us were quickly assassinated."

"Oh," Was all she could say as she looked at the floor. There was a loud crash and Jemina sprung to her feet as her wings twitched.

"Dang she's fast." Bulkhead mumbled.

Ratchet looked halfway guilty as he picked up a fallen tool, "She is doubtly still tense form the battle, it takes a while to relax after one has passed." Ratchet went to move behind Jemina but she quickly blocked his way.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked warry.

"I was going to help you calm down." Ratchet said calmly, he tried again to reach her back but she nearly slugged him that time.

"Stay away from my wings!" She snapped before sitting on the berth and keeping a warry eye on Ratchet.

Raf looked confused, "What's wrong with you touching her wings if it's supposed to help her?"

"Seekers are very particular about their wings, very few are ever allowed to touch them, though most _do_ allow their physicians to touch them. Apparently Jemina doesn't think so." Ratchet half-heartedly glared at her, to which she returned full-heartedly.

Optimus walked over and sat next to Jemina then reached back and began tracing her wings. Jemina didn't realize what he was doing till he was already doing it and she had no way to stop him. Seeing it was hopeless she relaxed and lend into him and allowed him to continue. All the 'bots just stared at the scene while Optimus smiled lightly, while Jemina was completely oblivious to everything and everyone, _it felt sooo good!_ "What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet smiled fully and shook his head at Optimus, who was completely oblivious to the others. Suddenly Miko asked, almost sounding scared, "What's she doing?"

It took Ratchet a second to figure out what Miko was asking before he realized what it was, Jemina was purring. Arcee laughed and answered, "Seekers, or any Cybertronian really, tend to do that when they feel relax or safe, or both." She added looking at the pair.

Ratchet shook his head and said quietly, "Optimus, you've done it now."

* * *

Yeah! it's done, on to the next one! Review, PLEASE?!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys! I wrote this when i should have been working on Chemistry but oh well ;P Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Cashagon**

HEHE, no i didn't really. i haven't read the second book yet dang it! It's on my bookshelf with like a million other books inform of it, well maybe not a million...

 **Adby1**

Don't worry, with their names i's hard XP Glad you like it, i enjoyed writing it!

 **Char**

Hehe, yeah. I've read many stories where seekers don't like people touching their wings and because of me having surgery in my back 'cause of our accident it absolutely _hate anyone_ touching my back, like i will latterly slug some one out of sheer instinct if they get to close or try to touch my back :P Oh well, at least i know i have a good swing :} And the purring, i tend to do something like it went i'm really tired, haha-hehe, i'm half cat

 **AllSpark Princess**

Yeah, Dreadwing does _not_ appreciate that little fact, but we'll see what happens. :)

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

UPDATED! Ok, calm down, don't blow up the world, i would like my house to stay intact XD also if you did i wouldn't be able to finish the story so you wouldn't know the ending MUHAHAHA!

* * *

 **Optimus** stopped rubbing Jemina's wings after a while and she was almost disappointed that he stopped. She got up and walked towards the platform the kids were on and switched forms to stand next to her brother. The kids talked for a while before Jack suddenly noticed something was off, it was then he saw Jemina, in her human form, "What?! You're back!"

Miko looked at Jemina and her jaw dropped, "Wait, when did this happen?"

Jemina laughed, "This morning, but I had been in my Cybertronian form for a while. I just switched back an hour ago, but it was an hour you guys missed."

Raf looked at her shocked, "Uh, cool I guess, that you can switch when you want."

"Hey Raf, you said you brought some extra RC cars?" Miko asked.

"Yeah," Raf nodded.

"Let's race those instead of the other game today."

Jack looked at Raf and Miko, "Your on!"

"I get the one that looks like Bee!" Raf cried.

They took turns racing the cars, looser switching out. Currently Jemina was racing Raf and Jack. She held the controller but didn't use it, using her powers instead, and she was smoking Raf, "Come on Jack!" Arcee cheered him on.

 **:You can do it Raf!:**

Jemina's car crossed the finish line first with Raf following her, "Dang it!" Jack cried, "Jemina, you can't use your powers!"

"Why not? It's good practice?" She argued. Jack didn't have a good come back so dropped it. They raced for most of the day until Ratchet declared they should be going home, Jemina looked at Optimus, "I am allowed to go home right?" She asked jokingly.

He chuckled softly and transformed, "In you get."

The drive home was silent, like most were, but it was by no means awkward. When they arrived Bee and Jayce were already waiting, "See you tomorrow Optimus!" Jemina yelled running in.

She got Jayce into bed, with some difficulty, and was relived to _finally_ have a shower. She stepped out and put her PJ's on when she looked in the mirror, there was something on her just below her collar bone that looked off. Pulling the shirt down a bit farther revealed it to be a scar or tattoo of some kind. She traced it confused as to what it was before it struck her, it was the A-3 key. She realized she hadn't taken it off any time and began wondering where it went before she realized that what was showing wasn't an imprint from the key, it _was_ , or what was left of the key that showed. She drew in a shaky breath and rubbed her face somewhat frustrated, at least she didn't have to worry about misplacing it anymore…if she lost track of herself she would have a serious problem.

She woke up the next morning and quickly got dress, making sure to wear a shirt that didn't go below the color bone, before running out to see Optimus already waiting for her. She smiled and ran into his cab and they drove away. Once they made it to the base Optimus walked over, "I will be scouting for Energon, do you wish to come?"

She smiled, "Yeah, sure."

Optimus grabbed a scanner before transforming back and Jemina climbing inside. They drove, for several hours in fact, and finally came to a small entrance that looked to be nothing more than a couple of boulders that fell down. Optimus carefully drove in and down a long shaft before they came upon the signal, "Whoa. That's a lot of Energon." Jemina breathed.

There was enough room for them both to transform onto their bipedal forms, "It is a subterranean Energon deposit, we better take a sample back for Ratchet." He carefully cut a small scrystal away before transforming back.

"Time to tell the others?" Jemina asked switching her forms and climbing in.

"Indeed." He sounded pleased as they drove out. The drive back to base was much like it was coming out but neither minded. They came in and Optimus transformed, Jemina in his hand before placing her on his shoulder. Jemina looked at the 'bots and every single one of them looked tense, "Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"We were just…wondering where you've been." Arcee said.

Bulkhead added, "We haven't been able to reach you."

"I have ben outside of our communication range," He turned to grab the Energon sample for Ratchet when every 'bot jumped and activated their weapons.

"Whoa!" Arcee shouted.

"Easy." Bulkhead added as Fowler pushed the kids behind him.

Optimus made a calming gesture when he brought it out, "…In a subterranean Energon deposit."

Jemina had a sinking feeling about this, "What's up with you guys?" She asked from his shoulder.

The 'bots still looked unsure when Jack spoke up, "Come on it's our guy, can't you tell? Why else would Jemina be on his shoulder?"

Arcee was the first to deactivate her weapons, the other's following close, "We're, sorry." Arcee said.

Fowler added, "Don't blame them Prime. I was attacked earlier tonight out on the open highway by a big rig, one that bore a striking resemblance to you." Everyone looked worried but they didn't know what to do about it at that moment in time.

They came to the base early the next day as the 'bots were trying to figure out what was going on when Fowler received a call, "Fowler. What?! That's not possible."

"Uh-oh." Jemina sighed as she heard what was being said. She hopped down from the platform and transformed into her Cybertronian mode as Fowler turned to look at Optimus before sighing and putting away the phone.

"Alden Military Base is under attack by Optimus Prime." Fowler explained.

"The truck?" Jack asked.

Fowler corrected, "The 'bot."

Optimus scowled, "Autobots, roll out and stop this imposter."

They nodded and ran through the bridge. When they reached the other side Jemina saw it, Mech's knockoff of Optimus before it turned tail and ran. She looked up to see helicopters firing at them and raised a shield to protect them from the missile. The others got ready to defend themselves when Optimus stopped them, "Autobots, return to base. We must not inflict human casualties."

They ran through just as a missile hit the ground. Jemina sighed and leaned against the wall, that fake was going to give her nightmares for the next week, before switching back to human and walking up next to Jayce. Optimus saw her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She half laughed, "Just seeing a nightmare version of you might haunt me for a week or so."

They were interrupted when Fowler got a call, "No General Bryce. Optimus Prime did not attack our boys. Because I was there with Prime when I received the alert. Yes sir, the Autobots were at your base, but only in response to the initial attack."

Jemina sighed, "Screwed if you do, screwed if you don't."

"But sir I…yes sir. I understand." Fowler growled.

"So what's the damage?" Jack asked.

Fowler sighed, "All military personal are under strict orders to destroy any and all 'bots on sight."

Jack looked horrified, "Are you kidding?!"

"But th-they're innocent." Raf objected.

"Optimus was framed!" Miko cried.

Jemina just took in a long breath as Optimus spoke, "Though unfortunate, the military order changes nothing. Our imposter clearly poses a grave threat to humanity."

Fowler added, "A thirty foot tall transforming imposter."

Ratchet realized who it was, "They actually did it. Those butchers managed to crack the code."

"Mech." Optimus growled.

Ratchet went to explain further, "Mech abducted Breakdown and, by all indications, deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut."

"I was there." Bulkhead said almost disgusted.

"And we know that, more recently, they obtained Starscream's t-cog." Optimus added.

Arcee nodded, "Which they evidently installed in a knockoff of you."

"Which, in turn, scanned an appropriate vehicle form." Ratchet explained.

Jack continued, "Fill the tank with Energon…"

Jemina leaned over and whispered, "Actually you have to do that before anything else."

Miko finished, "And say hello to nemesis Prime."

"Oh goody, wake me up when this nightmare's over." Jemina mumbled into her hands.

"So where do we start? Mech's base could be anywhere." Fowler said.

"Not necessarily." Optimus objected, "While Mech may have learned much of our biology…"

Ratchet finished for Optimus, "They haven't necessarily absorbed our technology."

Jemina looked at her phone for the time, "Hey Ratchet, can you bridge me home?"

He gave her a strange look, "Alright, but why?"

"There's something I need to do." She halfway explained.

He bridged her home before explaining things further to Fowler. She sighed as she stepped through it before getting to work making something. She set a timer then began working on something else. By the time she had finished it was well into the afternoon. She grabbed her keys to drive back to the base when a familiar horn came from outside, "Optimus?" She asked confused, "Maybe he's going out to patrol, why would he want me though?"

She hurried to the front door and opened it about to walk outside when she saw who it was, and it wasn't Optimus, it was his nemesis. She quickly slammed the door shut and ran to the back while also calling for Ratchet, but there must have been a jamming signal because she couldn't get _anything_ to go through. She quickly hopped her fence, and several others before she made it out to the road, and the sound of a powerful engine following her. Risking a look back she saw it was Mech's Prime, and it was gaining. It was like being chased by Knockout all over again just worse this time. She eventually ran out of the town and into the drainage canal and hurried for the tunnel where she knew he couldn't reach her, but he fired at it and prevented her from escaping that way, "Now Jemina, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Silas said.

She back away nervously, "The day were become _friends_ is the day I die and join the Allspark."

"You've been spending too much time with the Autobots, why don't I help you with that and give you some human company." Nemesis reached for her and she blocked him with a shield before sending out an ultrasonic blast which cracked everything glass on him and short circuited many of the instruments, "Been expanding your abilities I see, they will serve Mech well."

Jemina ran while it was temporarily disabled, all she could think about was wishing to be invisible, "Just leave me alone!"

Nemesis recovered and charged her, "Never! You belong to Mech, we're the reason you are here."

She shot a bolt of energy at him and clambered up the side of the wall and out of the canal. She ran around many of the buildings and hid as the semi drove past. She calmed her breaths and began focusing on the light energy around her. Light was energy, basically anything was energy she just had to find it, so if she could isolate what it was she might be able to manipulate it also. Her senses spread out and she found the energy she was looking for, it was far more complex and everywhere as it was day time. She focused in on that then thought of bending the light around her, making it look like to the eye that she wasn't there. The semi drove past several times, stopping once and looking down the alley she hid in but then continued on. After several minutes she let the light continue on its natural course and she dropped to the ground, temporarily exhausted. Grabbing her phone she was relieved to see she had cell access again and quickly called Ratchet, "Ratchet…I need, a bridge." She said between pants.

Ratchet sounded worried, "* _Are you alright? I'm sending a bridge._ *"

The bridge opened up next to her and she ran, as fast as she could at the moment which was a slow trot, through it. When she reached the other side she fought to stay upright so was more than relieved when Ratchet picked her up and carried her to the medical berth, "What happened? Why are you so tired out?"

She took in a breath of air before attempting to explain, "Mech, Nemesis, blocked communications, spent the last half-hour running, and using…new powers." She knew it was choppy but all she cared about at the moment was air.

"Wait, nemesis Prime was at your house!?" Ratchet half yelled.

She nodded, "More like Silas but yeah. Don't want to relive that…ever."

"So you spent the last half-hour running from his and using a _new_ ability, what were you thinking?!"

"Trying to stay alive and away from Mech." She said flopping on the berth relishing in the feeling of not moving.

"What's the new power?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Light…manipulation." She whispered.

"You finally got that to work?!" Jayce cried happy.

Ratchet turned to Jayce confused, "Finally got it to work? How long have you been trying."

"Month or so? I don't know." She said sitting up.

Ratchet scoffed rather unhappy, "And you didn't tell me why? Hold still I need to scan you."

"Whyyyy?" She whined.

"I never got a good scan of you after you were able to transform your form from human to Cybertronian and I want to make sure you didn't strain anything while pulling your stunt."

She just glared at him, "I think I pulled every muscle in my body."

"It would serve you right, why didn't you try and call me for backup?"

"I thought is said, they were blocking the transmissions! I tried, believe me I tried." She huffed.

Ratchet let out an unamused grunt, "You appear fine, it's strange. The transformation left your blood as blood, you don't even show a spark right now as a human."

"Whatever, as long as I won't kill me, which it won't." Jemina said standing and reverting to her 'bot form and leaning against the wall tiredly.

Ratchet looked at her, "You seem to be doing better with the energy it takes to use the new abilities, you don't pass out like you used to."

"Yeah." She cheered weakly.

Ratchet continued to monitor the team's progress, which was none, as they looked for possible Mech hideouts. They waited for another few hours before Bulkhead commed in reporting on his sector, "Nothing but tumbleweeds."

Arcee finished hers as well, "Just a whole lot of empty."

 **:I found a deserted military storage facility, they might be there, I'll check it out.:**

Ratchet looked at Bee's coordinates, "It is within driving distance of your earlier, incident." He said looking at Jemina who shrugged unhappy.

"* _Bumblebee, proceed with utmost caution, reconnaissance only_.*" Optimus told him, "* _We will rendezvous at you coordinates, Ratchet, bridge Jemina over, we may need back up._ *"

Ratchet looked at her uncertain, "Are you up to it?"

She nodded, "I feel better now that I've rested a bit."

"Alright," He opened a bridge and she went through, her blasters activated. She walked around carefully looking for the others and Optimus, hopefully the real Optimus. She heard a faint crash and ran towards it before she saw Optimus' outline.

He started to come closer and began to ask, "Have you found…"

She didn't let him finish before firing upon him and getting to cover. She knew it wasn't Optimus, she could tell by the color in his optics. They continued the fire fight for a bit longer until Nemesis hit some kind of fuel line and it exploded and she ran to find the others. She heard Optimus trying to reach her over the com, "* _Bee…Jemina, are you…?_ *" it started breaking up, no doubt Mech was jamming the signal but she tried to reach them anyway.

"Optimus? Hello? Do you read? Dang it." She muttered before wandering about trying to get back to the group. She heard a few more crashes and hurried in that direction. She found Arcee first and out cold before she hurried off in the other direction where the second crash came from, and found Bulkhead in a similar state. She brought both blasters into a ready position as she let her senses guide her to where Optimus was. She found two Energon sources and followed them to where Optimus and Nemesis were about to duke it out.

"The deception ends here Silas." Optimus growled.

"Does it? Even with more Autobots I still can pick you off."

Optimus' scowl was evident even under the mask, "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, yet." Silas said before charging Optimus.

Jemina watched from the sidelines ready to help Optimus if things turned but let him fight for now, this was between Optimus and Silas unless Optimus showed a need of help. She saw Fowler run to a building that no doubt held Mech and their main operations. Taking a last look at Optimus she quietly followed Fowler and watched both him and Optimus as they neared the building. She saw Fowler knock out the guard on the roof before proceeding inside, and she also saw Nemesis beating Optimus back. She was going to wait another minute for Fowler to do something but then decided Optimus needed a little help so she used her abilities to lock up Nemesis' legs giving Optimus an advantage for the moment. She saw him get hit against the building Silas was in and it climb up to the roof. With its completely out of her rang of vision she ran towards the building. There were a few guards outside but they were easily knocked out. She was about to run in when it felt like something was stabbing her gut for a second before it died away. She shook her head she ran in the building to see Silas just taking on Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, in the flesh at last." Silas said without much emotion.

"And I'm pulling the plug on your video game." Fowler said charging Silas, "Ex-military?"

"Special tactics." He answered.

She watched them for another moment until Fowler moved away from the control panel enough and she took aim and fired. Silas whirled around to see her as the console exploded and Silas' face widened in horror, "No!"

The explosion enveloped him and Jemina created an energy field around Fowler as it was a bit larger than she had been expecting. Once it died away she let it down and saw Fowler looking at her grateful, "Not the 'bot I was trying to buy time for, but that works."

Jemina nodded once she saw he was ok then ran onto the roof to find Optimus on the ground, "Optimus!"

He looked up to see her then looked at Nemesis and saw it unmoving, "What, happened?" He tried to stand but fell back down with the injury.

"Oh no, Ratchet, we need an emergency evac now! Optimus is down." She helped him stand then get off the roof as Ratchet came through.

"What happened?" He asked grabbing Optimus' other side and helping him walk through.

Jemina explained quickly, "Nemesis stabbed him, I'll go find the others." She ran back out and found Bee first as he was out in the open, "You ok?"

 **:I think so, where's Optimus?:**

"Back at base, he got hurt and could barely walk. Help me find the others."

She found Arcee soon enough and although a bit disoriented she was fine, and Bee found Bulkhead. They left just before the military got there. Jemina was the last to go through the bridge and saw Miko already talking Bulkhead's ear off.

"So how weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus kicking the scrap out of you?" She asked with _way_ too much enthusiasm.

Arcee answered when all Bulkhead did was rub his head, "It's a sight I won't soon forget."

 **:What I want to know is how Jemina survived all that and _how_ she knew that nemesis Prime wasn't Prime. You don't look too beat up.:** Bee asked.

"I knew the 'bot I saw wasn't Optimus." She explained, "So I didn't let him get close."

Arcee perked up, " _How_ did you know that wasn't Optimus though, they looked exactly the same."

"Actually they really didn't. Even without light to see their paint job, Nemesis' eyes and anything else that emitted light on him like it does on Optimus were yellow instead of blue."

"How didn't we notice that?" Bulkhead asked and Jemina shrugged.

She turned to Ratchet fixing Optimus up, who was almost done, as Optimus spoke up, "The question remains whether Mech will continue to function as we know it without its leader."

"Well here's the kicker." Fowler said coming in through the com, "We sifted through debris of the explosion with a fine-tooth comb, and couldn't find any trace of Silas."

"Oh great." Jemina mumbled, "Just what I needed was a missing Silas."

Optimus sent her an apologetic look, "You did what you could and probably saved my life."

"Had to return the favor sometime after all the times you end up saving mine." She halfway joked.

* * *

 **A Mech base several miles away and a week later.**

Silas laid on a bed while a medical officer put a cast on his right leg and left arm, "The burns where sever but not life threatening and your arm and leg should heal shortly." The medic informed him.

Silas nodded, "Did we get an image of the Autobot that did this?"

"No sir, but we assume it was the only one that engaged project Chimera and escaped, we have an image of that." The worker brought it up.

Silas looked at it for a bit, "Certainly looks different, its design looks more like what the Decepticons have than the Autobots."

The worker nodded, "Its design appears to be one that flies and also clearly female."

"Clearly." Silas agreed then turned to the worker, "This changes nothing though, we still have the means to work on project Chimera and continue our pursuit of project Novae Terrae. We almost had her last time." Silas growled the last part as he looked at the screens.

* * *

Now to work on Chemistry that i totally ditched to write this ;P Also, the next episode if Grill, where Fowler basically gives a recap on whose who and tries to convince the military that Prime is good, did you guys want me to try and write that or are you good with me skipping it? I'm fine either way, Review!


	33. Chapter 33

I finally got this up, haha! Sorry for the long wait, i had some things going on and needed to take a small break from writing then i temporarily got sidetracked to reading my absolute favorite book series and yeah, long list of excuses that aren't worth retelling...

So i just totally went against everything i believed in and watched another episode of RID-in case you don't know this i absolutely **_HATE_** that show and it makes me want to cry but anywho- i watched another episode 'cause i found out that Soundwave was in an episode and it was AWESOME! Jack, Miko, and Raf were even mentioned! The only good episode of that series right there...but they made a MAJOR mistake! They couldn't talk to each other in the shadow zone, they texted! AHHHHHH! My anger has re-arisen. My rant is now done, enjoy this chapter :)

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Guest**

She's around, though not often seen. i'll have to try and write another chapter with her in it some more :)

 **Pheonix Prime**

That's a cool thought, but I've decided to just skip it, though we can keep it in our minds as a 'what if' :)

 **UltimateFan-girl15**

I get that, binge reading, it happens to me all to often...oh well*shrugs and really doesn't care* Thanks for reviewing!

 **.char**

XD Yeah!

 **Cashagon**

Tehehe-at this point she really has two 'bot names-Crystal, which none of the 'bots know about and another name Fowler completely made up...took me a while to think of one but i finally got it. The revealing that she is Crystal won't happen until the end of season two and, yeah, there will be awkward stares from both parties ;)

 **Adby1**

I remember the first time i watched that episode and was like '1, his paint job is totally different-though that will only be helpful if you see him in good light, and two THE COLORS ARE SO FRAGGIN' WRONG ON NEMISIS PRIME!' yes, i literally shouted at my computer-not ashamed. But seriously, it. is. soooo. obvious! Maybe it was just me but eh-whatever

 **Char**

i don't mind all that-i personally love math and things like that so i'm pretty chill with the equations...but the book explains _nothing_ , and i mean nothing. like and example: here's a bunch of unbalance equations-miraculously know how to balance them without us telling you how to even start so-go! balance them! and that was an easy one, now they want us to somehow know, with no one telling us how, what and how electronegativity is found. WHAT THE FRACK YOU ! #$%^&* YOU UNEDUCATED DAGGITS! EXPLAINE! I DEMAND AN EXPLINATION! Sorry you read my rant (if you actually read all that i compliment you :)

Nemesis Prime was pretty good :)

 **Dolphinheart99**

Well i know Predaking is already in the series, but well see what happens. Do you have any ideas?

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Good, i like this planet and i would rather not have to find a new one :) Sorry for the wait on this chapter :P

* * *

 **Optimus'** holoform knocked on the door of Jemina's house when she didn't come out, "It's open Orion!" Jemina shouted.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he walked in.

She smiled and looked at him, "I sensed you pulling up."

"What are you doing?"

"Frosting a cake…which I am utterly failing at. I hate cake, one because it just doesn't taste good unless it's like 90% chocolate, and two because I could never frost the dumb thing."

Orion looked confused, "Then why did you make it?"

"Because Jayce turns eight today, it his birthday." She laughed when she looked at herself after she had finished 'frosting' the cake, "I'm a mess." She then looked at the cake, "And so's the cake, ah well, he'll live. Give me a second so I can get the frosting off my arms."

They heard the front door open and saw Jayce run in, "Why'd you have Bee come back early?"

Jemina turned to him and smiled, "Well I thought I could spend some time with the birthday boy, or is that not allowed?"

"You didn't forget!" Jayce squealed as he ran to his sister.

"How could I?" She laughed picking him up.

Bee's holoform walked in smiling **:Happy birthday Jayce.:**

"Thanks Bee." He ran over and hugged his guardian. Jemina brought over the cake and she and Bee sang "Happy Birthday," Optimus listening to it having never heard it before. Jayce looked at the cake and laughed, "Had a fight with frosting?"

"You hush and enjoy your cake before the dog gets it." She teased. Jayce quickly took his piece and ate it, looking warily at his sister. "I'm not gonna eat it, that's why I made a _small_ cake."

"Yeah, it's enough for four nights for one person." Jayce teased back.

"You don't need any more than that, I still gotta put you to bed you know."

Jayce looked up, "Are there presents?"

Jemina laughed, _yup, still a child_ , "Yes, but only a few."

 **The** kids raced each other at the base, Raf smoking them when Miko finally asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked focusing on the screen.

"I mean, Jayce, Bee, Jemina and Optimus are all missing." Miko deadpanned.

Raf looked around, "Uh…Ratchet? Do you know where they went?"

Ratchet ran a quick scan, "Their at the Archer residence."

"Why?" Miko asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Ratchet asked right back. Miko just looked at him suspiciously.

They arrived later that day, much later that day, and Jayce was all smiles and talking a hundred miles an hour and causing Bee's head to spin a bit. Jemina sat on Optimus' shoulder both smiling, faintly. That day then finished like most others with the kids totally embarrassing Jayce the entire day.

* * *

 **Jemina** sat in Optimus' cab as they drove through country roads and through sparse forests. Jemina smiled to herself, Optimus had asked her if she wanted to go for a drive but he hadn't said where they were going yet. But she didn't really care, she enjoyed the rides…especially when they weren't being chased by Decepticons. Country music played softy in the cab as they pulled off the road and they weaved through the trees for a bit. Half hour later they eventually stopped at a cliff that over looked a forest valley. Jemina got out of the cab and switched to her Cybertronian mode and looked across the valley. With the crimson rays of dusk it was absolutely stunning, "Wow," She managed to breathe, "You know, even though I live on Earth you still forget sometimes just how beautiful it really is."

Optimus nodded while looking across it, "Sometimes you can see Cybertron in brief moments like this."

Jemina sat at the cliff's edge and took in the image before her, "I didn't get to see much but I'm pretty sure Cybertron had more than one sun."

He chuckled a bit and sat next to her, "Now I understand why you like the edges of high places so much."

"Oh do you now?" She asked sarcastically with an eyebrow raised in mock questioning.

"Well no grounder would willingly get this close to such heights just for a view."

"So what are you saying Prime? You coming to the edge for some special reason?"

He smiled coyly, "Got to make sure you don't fall, with your luck and all."

Her eyes showed amusement but kept her faceplates straight, "Sure," She dragged on, "'Cause you got wings an all."

"Didn't know I needed an excuse." He shrugged.

"Never said ya needed one." She smiled back and leaned into his shoulder.

They watched the sun go down and the stars twinkle into existence. They watched as they fully came out, being far enough out the light pollution for any city didn't reach them. Jemina fell on her back so she could see them better and suddenly pointed up, "There's Orion."

Optimus looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"The star constellation, Orion, and there's the North Star." She said again pointing out the star group and star.

Optimus looked up where she was pointing, "Oh, I can see that when you think about it right."

Jemina laughed, "Yeah, the Greeks I think where drunk half the time when they came up with constellations. Some of them make sense like the Big and Little Dippers but others…yeah, I'm still trying to see how they originally got Leo or Pegasus, the horse is upside down for Pete's sake!"

Optimus couldn't help but let out a low laugh, "Who knows, maybe they knew things you don't today."

"Well that's a given, they'd need to know something I don't for that to look like a horse when you saw it without the lines and horse image behind it." She mused.

Jemina pointed out different constellations to Optimus for another hour before they fell in a silence. Optimus stared at the sky for a little while longer before he stood and transformed, "We should be getting back."

Jemina nodded and yawned tiredly as she crawled into his cab, "Yeah, I haven't slept in a while, sleep sounds nice."

The drive back to base was quieter than the one coming out, the only noises were the humming of Optimus' motor and the lights breaths Jemina took as she slept.

* * *

 **Jemina** awoke the next morning laying on the couch, sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked over to the fridge they had and grabbed something she would call the equivalent of breakfast. She looked at Ratchet's screen and saw that Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead were on patrol before Bee's horn caught her attention as Jayce got out and the two talked. Ratchet grumbled something about 'never getting any peace around here' before he glared at the screen. Jemina withheld a laugh and sat quietly and listened to Bee and Jayce while she waited for the others.

They came back an hour later and Jemina got up so she and Arcee could go train, more like sparring at this point, for a while. They eventually came back in to find Ratchet pouring over the screens searching for something, "Optimus, no word from Bulkhead but I am detecting some rather curios subterranean frequencies."

"Of earthly origin?" Optimus asked.

"I do not yet know what they are, but I do know where." The screen beeped as a coordinate came up.

Optimus frowned a bit, "The coordinates at which we last encountered Megatron."

"And Airachnid." Arcee hissed.

"And Airachnid's Insecticon." Ratchet added.

"Open a ground bridge, Arcee, Bumblebee with me." Optimus ordered before turning to leave.

The coms were silent for nearly twenty minutes before they finally received a com, "* _Ratchet, we are in need of a bridge._ *" Optimus said.

"Coming up." Ratchet activated it and the team came back in carrying a stasis pod, a rather large stasis pod. Jemina looked at it and scrunched her face a bit, she hated spiders, human, alien or otherwise. Ratchet walked over to inspect it better, "Stasis, she deserves worse." He hissed.

"I intended worse, more times than you know." Arcee said holding her head as if to shield painful memories.

Optimus walked over to her, a small smile showing, "You are stronger for the choice you made."

Suddenly a horn came from the hallway as Bulkhead transformed and sounded out of breath, "Guys, you are not gonna believe the day I had." He stopped and stared the pod with Airachnid inside, "Oh, you too huh?"

Fowler came into the base, "Thanks for the assist earlier Prime, you would not believe how hard it was to explain some stuff. Oh, and if anyone asks for Gemaekia, that's you Jemina."

"What the heck is Gemaekia?"

"You 'bot name, I accidently mentioned your other form but! they don't know you two are the same people, bots, whatever."

"Where the heck did you come up with such a name?" Jemina asked, it just sounded, she didn't even know.

"Uh, well, I started to say your name then I thought about my car and…"

"What's your car?"

"An Akia, look you try coming up with a name that doesn't sound directly human in two seconds." Fowler huffed.

Jemina shook her head before looking at Optimus, "Please don't call me that unless _absolutely_ necessary."

The base was quiet for another several hours until the 'bots came back with the other kids, "Hey doc 'bot, miss us?"

Ratchet only glared at her before returning to his work. Bulkhead then began telling them about his 'trip' on the Nemesis, "…But when the Insecticons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the power core and did what I do best." He finished pounding his fists together.

Miko smiled, "You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room."

"We should hit the Decepticons right now while they're vulnerable." Arcee said.

Ratchet objected, "Megatron's warship may be grounded, but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered, especially since he has added the Insecticon hive to his ranks."

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an air strike." Fowler said.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures agent Fowler." Optimus replied gravely. He and Ratchet left the room only to return several minutes later with a Frisbee devise in hand.

"The…Spark Extractor?" Jemina asked cautiously, fidgeting where she stood and seriously contemplating reverting to her human form.

The computer beeped and Ratchet moved to check it out, "Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be dark Energon."

They all looked at each other before Optimus nodded firmly, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Optimus looked at Jemina as she hesitated before biting her lip and following. _That_ gave him an uneasy feeling but she hadn't rejected so they moved out. "Hold on Prime," Fowler interjected, "If you are gonna deploy some kind of super weapon in the final showdown with the 'cons, it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness."

Optimus looked at Ratchet for a second before nodding and taking off through the bridge with Fowler in his cab. They arrived and Fowler got out and truly saw the Nemesis for the first time, "Sweet Lady Liberty."

"They've armed the ship." Jemina informed as she felt rather than saw the energy shifting a bit to the laser cannons.

Optimus nodded, "Bumblebee, now." Bee took off for the ship as Optimus gave further instructions, "Arcee, Bulkhead and I will draw their fire from the ground. Jemina, distracted them from the air."

Jemina nodded and transformed into the Veritech and flew towards the ship, very effectively drawing their fire. She quite literally flew circles around the ship as she drew most of their fire, using her abilities to effectively detect and dodge around the lasers, without revealing that she was actually doing that.

Opitmus' voice came in over the 'com units, "* _Once you launch the Spark Extractor, be sure to clear its radius before it can activate._ *"

Jemina turned to fly another lap when she felt a strange energy pull and saw a satellite dish looking device appear at the bottom of the ship, _oh no_ , she thought dryly. It took aim then fired at her, she barely managing to dodge it, before it turned and took aim at Bee. Before she could act it fired and hit Bee.

 **:I'm hit!:** Bee managed before he could do nothing more from the stasis lock.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled.

Jemina growled as she turned and began to fire at the satellite dish thing before having to veer off again to not get hit. As she straightened the beam hit Arcee then Bulkhead as he bent to pick up the devise. She heard Optimus growl lowly as he ran to the devise. Another beam shot and Jemina managed to deflect it, but only slightly. Its energy was strange, it resembled Energon but not quite, _probably dark Energon if I had to guess_. Optimus managed to tuck-'n-roll out of the way as he grabbed the devise from Bulkhead's now frozen form. He jumped in the air and the cannon took aim as Jemina honed in a missile and fired, so did the cannon. It let out a beam that managed to hit Optimus seconds before it was destroyed by the missile fired by Jemina, "No!" She shouted as Optimus began to fall uncontrolled and in stasis lock.

She flew and managed to catch his form before it hit the ground. She landed, none to gracefully, as the other lasers began homing onto the lone Autobot standing. She intake quickly before dodging behind a large rock pile that they, the Decepticon warship, could not see behind and switched her form back to a human. She didn't move for several long moments before the ship suddenly moved and took off for another location. She sighed a breath of relief before she groaned and rubbed her shoulders, catching a falling Cybertronian was _not_ recommended… _ever_.

"Team down, requesting medevac." She heard Fowler say.

A ground bridge appeared and Ratchet came through and she switched back to her Cybertronian form, "What happened?"

"Some kind of stasis beam I think, it hit them and they fell like rocks, some quite literally." Jemina said as they began to collect the team, them having to work together to get Optimus and especially Bulkhead through the bridge.

Ratchet set them to the side as he began to run scans over them when he saw Jemina rubbing her shoulders and moving them around a bit as if they hurt, "Are you alright? You weren't hit were you?"

"I'll be fine for now, just figure out what's wrong with them and _then_ worry about me." Jemina said in a tone that left very little room for argument.

Ratchet turned to the screens muttering something about femmes and authority, "Their alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock."

Fowler came over, "The 'cons are crossing the Atlantic, making a beeline for North America."

"Wait, we can track them?" Jack asked confused.

Raf added, "Why aren't they cloaked, like usual?"

"None of this makes a lick of sense. They had us in their cross hairs but the 'cons just took off."

"They even bailed on that Spark Extractor thingy." Miko said.

"Spark extractor." Jemina corrected as her wings twitched a bit, Optimus had landed hard on her right wing. But she was glad she had caught him with as fast as he was falling, he could have been seriously hurt had he just fallen, and heavens knows _how_ he would have landed.

"Well, if the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communications relay's open, and…" Jack started before Ratchet cut him off.

"Yep, yep, are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?"

All the kids shrugged then Fowler did when Ratchet looked at him. He sighed in defeat, "Autobot Outpost Omega One, to Decepticon warship. Megatron, please respond. Megatron."

There was a silence before the computer beeped and an eerie voice came through, "* _Megatron has been relieved of his command_.*"

"Who is this?"

"* _Who is this?!_ *" It asked right back.

Ratchet continued, "Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"

"* _I_ am _the vessel, any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized._ *" Several images appeared on the screen of stasis locked Decepticons.

"What mission?"

"* _Priority one-decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology._ *"

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked.

The computer beeped as the transition ended, "It hung up? Rude." Miko said in a sing-song kind of way.

"Rude?! There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!?" Fowler shouted at her.

Jack got an idea, "Wha-a giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons."

"Point?" Fowler asked.

Jemina huffed, "We can get aboard and download the Iacon database without fear of being squashed alive."

"So Optimus can decode it!" Raf added excitedly.

"Ingenious." Ratchet agreed, "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship."

Jack frowned, "Not ingenious. You saw what it did to the Decepticons."

"And probably Megatron too." Raf nodded.

Jemina added, "And the 'bots…but not me, not when I was a human."

"Yeah, that tub had me dead to rights, and I'm still breathing." Fowler agreed.

Jack summarized, "The ship may be blind to humans."

"Very well agent Fowler, but at the first sign of trouble I am bridging you right back here. Now, in order to download the database you will need a compatible transfer drive."

"A what?" Fowler asked.

Jemina leaned over, "A flash drive in essence but Cybertronian sized."

"He'll also need tech support." Raf said, taking the chance to join.

Miko added with a smile, "And backup."

Ratchet frowned but nodded and opened a bridge and they all waked through, "Fowler to base, we're in."

"* _Good, their data core should be accessible from any console._ *" Ratchet informed.

They had to weave through several Decepticons before they finally found a console, "H-here's one." Raf said, pointing to one.

Miko ran over to where a stasis locked Knockout laid on it and pounded his foot, "Doc Knock is knocked out."

"Hardy-har-har." Jemina said as she walked over.

"Look, the ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates. Three! Let's rip and run." Raf said running over to Knockout. He and Fowler climbed up him and reached the console, "There's the port."

Jack looked at the screen then at the map with a blinking dot, "Um, why is the warship heading for Manhattan?"

Raf and Jemina looked at the coordinates the ship had decoded so far before Raf answered, "Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located."

"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?" Fowler asked.

"* _The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago agent Fowler, long before the city was built atop of it._ *" Ratchet answered.

"Which means if the ship wants this one…it may have to move a few buildings out of the way." Jack said.

Fowler scowled, "Our mission just got complicated. How do we deter the ship?"

"* _I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu._ *"

"There!" Raf pointed out.

"Uh, wouldn't that alert the ship to our presence?" Jemina asked.

"It's a risk we have to take." Fowler said.

"Fowler I'm not sure that's the best…" She was cut off when he pushed the button and received a nasty shock, "…Option." She finished, thin lipped.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack cried.

They looked over the side and saw him move slightly and groan before the ship's voice was heard again, "System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated."

Raf looked up and saw another devise, "There."

Jemina pushed them behind her in case it spotted them, but, like she suspected for the moment, it didn't…yet. "It doesn't see us." Miko cheered quietly.

"For the moment, but it won't stop searching until it found the source of disturbance…" Jemina began.

"* _The ship must not be scanning for carbon-based life-forms. But once it widens its search parameters…_ *"

"We're toast." Raf and Jemina said at the same time.

"* _I'm bridging you back._ *" Ratchet said.

"No, there are millions of lives at stake in New York, and we four are currently the only ones who can do anything about it."

"* _You're out of your element Jack. These readings, the ship's rapid recovery all point to the fact Megatron employed dark Energon to repair it._ *"

"No offence, but this is more our element than really anything else." Jemina said quietly.

"Hold on, if you're saying the ship is fueled by dark Energon, we can dump it, right?"

"* _Hmm…you'll need to reverse the warship's Energon infuser. Follow the main overhead conduits, they'll lead you to the power core._ *" Ratchet instructed as they all ran out.

They walked into the room housing the power core and the kids gasped while Jemina hissed slightly at the sight of Megatron, but she was more than happy to see that he was also in stasis lock, "If only we could find a way to keep him that way."

"Megatron had the same idea." Jack said.

Raf nodded, "Then we're on the right track."

"* _The Energon injection valve can only be operated manually._ *"

"Manually?!" The kids shouted.

"Oh great." Jemina frowned.

Jack looked up, "Give me a boost."

He climbed up then Jemina followed to help, with all his spikes he was a bit easier to scale than Optimus. Jack shoved his shoulder into Megatron's servo and shoved. Jemina came over and activated the suit Ratchet had made a little while back for her and also shoved, not have the same pain as Jack since the metal protected her but her shoulders already hurt. It moved, a hair of a centimeter, in essence…they weren't getting far. The ship's voice suddenly called out, "I am infested with alien life-forms!"

The kids looked up and saw a claw like devise moving towards them as Miko spoke, "Uh-oh, we just got made."

It slammed down where Miko and Raf had once been before they ran between the stacks of Energon. The claw followed as Jemina and Jack continued to try and shove the leaver down. "All parasites will be eradicated."

Jack then scaled down Megatron, a plan in mind, as he yelled, "Hey, over here!"

"Jack, no!" Raf cried.

"Run for it!" Miko shouted.

It slammed into the floor before turning to follow Jack, "Too slow!" He taunted.

It cut him off before surging forward. Jack just jumped through its three claws before it slammed into Megatron. Jemina stumbled a bit from the force of impact but kept her footing. They all looked at Megatron and saw he wasn't moving in the slightest. Jack frowned that his plan hadn't worked as the claw hadn't hit Megatron in the right spot.

"Enoughs enough." Jemina growled before jumping down from the console and landing in her Cybertronian form before quickly turning and yanking the leaver down so the ship had no time to react.

"Critical power drain. I am…in…command. Prepare to be…neutralized." The ship said, fighting to stay in control as it moved to neutralize Jemina.

Jemina slugged the claw and heavily damaged it so that it would no longer be a threat at the moment, "Consider this a decommission."

The ship's lighting changed from the eerie purple back to the Energon blue as the dark Energon drain from the systems. Megatron suddenly fell limp, "Run." Jack suggested.

The kids began to run before Jemina picked them up and carried them, a bit bumpily though. The arrived at the console where they had left Fowler and Jack commed Ratchet, "Ratchet! Fire up the ground bridge!"

"On your feet soldier." Miko said helping Fowler stand while Raf took his other side.

"And beavers and ducks and walnuts and-grandma?" Fowler said in a daze before losing his footing.

The computer beeped, "That's all that's been downloaded?!" Jack asked in disbelief.

Raf tried to reason, "The Iacon file must be huge!"

The sound of a ground bridge opening caught there ear, "Sa-weet!" Miko cried, "Come on! Here's out ride!"

"Jack?" Raf asked.

"Go, I'll get the drive." Jemina said to Jack as he nodded and followed the others.

She turned to the console and pulled out the drive as Knockout woke up, "Ah, who do we have here."

She turned and saw him stand up straight and block her path, "Scrap!"

He charged her and she spun out of the way while also delivering a powerful kick to his backside as he missed her, "Ah!"

Jemina wasted no more time and ran through the bridge and met Ratchet in the hallway, "I was about to come and get you." He said.

"Had to deal with Knockout." She said as the bridge closed and handed him the drive.

Ratchet nodded and walked to the computer and plugged it in as the other 'bots gathered, "The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete, but we now posses four sets of the coordinates decoded by the ship." Ratchet said happily.

"Then we must act quickly, for Megatron possesses the same four sets. And he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie at the site of each." Optimus said gravely.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapter and the longer wait, college started and pretty much took all my time but hopefully once high school starts in a week i can get on a patter and write more *cross your figures* :} Hope you enjoyed it and review!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey, i got one out real quick 'cause its the weakened and i _really_ wanted to write this one so enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Alice Gone Madd**

i'm glad that i found the possible within the impossible :) so i will give you fair warning, most of this chapter is pretty serious though next chapter is less so-Smoky get introduced XD there will be hilarity, have fun reading!

 **.char **

You don't have to wait long :)

 **Cashagon **

I've read some of those and i'm like what?! why are you apologizing for that?! if i have an extra long chapter i'm like enjoy it while you can because there's probably shorter ones coming. I rather enjoy school, it's just figuring out how to do everything again within a reasonable amount of time. Yes, i was squealing a lot to in that episode-seriously, the _only_ good episode in that series, but it was great until the end when they ended it like THAT! Not cool man, not cool at all.

 **maria-ioanna984**

good to be back!

 **Seeker3**

I could possibly swing that, now that the Avengers are involved...let me see what i can do.

* * *

 **"** **If** we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources." Opitmus said looking at the group.

Ratchet objected, "But Optimus, when it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage."

"Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose." Optimus said with a frown of the idea that was absolutely necessary.

Ratchet moved to the computer and saw a dot moving, "Here's a twist, it would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan."

"They just…up and left?" Arcee asked confused.

"It is more likely that Megatron has already set a course for the second set of coordinates, having dispatched a unit to this relic's underground location." Optimus explained.

"Without busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee asked.

Jack looked up at the realization, "They used subway tunnels. New York has a whole network of them running beneath the city."

Optimus nodded, "Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary. Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choice to navigate through such a densely populated area."

"Optimus," Jack interjected, "New York has more than eight million people, the odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high. Even if they are headed underground."

Arcee looked at him, "Where are you going with this?"

"You're gonna need a face man. Someone who can speak on their behalf, a human who can run interference if their cover gets blown."

Miko just scowled at Jack before saying, "Well I've actually been in subway stations. I grew up in a major metropolis, unlike Mr. I've never been outside Jasper, Nevada."

Jemina arched her eyebrows at that, he had been a lot of places _outside_ Jasper. Jack defended, "I have been to Cybertron."

"Cybertron doesn't have subway…does it?" Miko asked.

Jemina and the other 'bots nodded as Jemina answered, "Yeah, it does."

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate." Optimus said turning to Fowler.

"Banana fish!" He shouted.

Ratchet walked over, "If he weren't still recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon warship."

"Which we survived, without incident." Miko pointed out.

Optimus studied them for a minute before relenting, "Very well, Jack and Jemina will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee."

"What?!" Miko cried.

Jemina looked at him, "Uh, Optimus, I was in a subway- _once_ , and I got lost and spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to get out…I think Miko would be better for this. As she said, she grew up with them, I-most defiantly have _not_."

"Alright, Miko will go instead." He amended.

"Yes!" Miko cheered.

"Initiate transport, and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics." Optimus ordered.

"That was some trick Miko." Bulkhead praised.

"You mean swiping intel from right under Megatron's nose? Just doing my part for Team Prime!" Bee honked, "Ooh! Got to go Bulk, I'll tell you all about it when we get back. Wait up!" Miko shouted as she ran to join them.

"Take care of him/her Miko/Bee." Raf and Bulkhead said at the same time just as they drove through the bridge.

"Bulkhead, prepare for departure." Optimus informed.

Ratchet walked over to give Bulkhead some information on where he was going, "You are headed for the equator."

"I'll prepare for the tropical weather wrecker style." Bulkhead nodded.

"Rafael, Jayce and agent Fowler will be your communications and transportation hub." Optimus told Bulkhead.

"Well, once Fowler wakes up, properly." Jemina added.

"I can that's cheeseburger. Uhn." Fowler grumbled again, who knows what he was thinking.

Bulkhead looked skeptical, "Communications huh?"

Optimus looked worried, as he did whenever he had to separate the team as such, "Be on your guard Bulkhead." With that Bulkhead left, "Rafael, lock onto the remaining coordinates, Jemina and I will embark for the Antarctic." Raf nodded and began typing into the computer, "As for you old friend, I would prefer that you have company on your mission."

Ratchet looked confused, "No one is left to join me Optimus. Even if agent Fowler were alert…he's human."

"I was considering the only remaining Autobot alternative on this planet."

Ratchet's optics widened in realization, "But…you can't be serious. Wheeljack is insubordinate, a ruffian. Besides, he's Bulkhead's partner…can't Jemina go with me instead, please?"

"Jemina is still very inexperienced and you have never been the warrior on the field that you are in the lab. If something were to happen it would be better to have an inexperienced coupled with an experienced. Wheeljack is a highly capable warrior, you would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance." Optimus said with a firm tone. Ratchet could only groan at the thought of the 'alliance.'

Ratchet bridged Jemina and Optimus out to the Antarctic. They walked for several minutes in silence before they arrived at the edge of a precipice. Optimus kneeled down to be smaller and less easily seen as Jemina bent the light around her to make her invisible when they saw the Decepticons at the sight of the relic. He stood then turned to Jemina, "Stay out of sight but be prepared."

With that he leapt over the side then transformed, driving towards the Decepticons. Dreadwing noticed him, "Optimus Prime, I will request only once that you surrender the relic."

"I was going to request the same of you Dreadwing." Optimus spoke right back.

Dreadwing and Optimus talked some more when Jemina saw the flags at the relic's sight, _idiot! I completely forgot!_ She opened a 'com to Optimus, "* _Optimus, the relic isn't there anymore, human have it in a bunker nearby._ *"

He responded without looking like it as he continued conversing with Dreadwing, "* _Contact agent Fowler and have him…_ *" Optimus wasn't able to finish as Dreadwing attacked him.

She knew what Optimus meant so commed the base, "Hey Raf, is Fowler-alert yet?"

"* _Um…sort of, give him five minutes or so and he'll be more coherent._ *" Raf answered.

"Alright, well, when he is have him evacuate the research facility here at the Antarctic."

"* _Alright, will do._ *" Raf said before the com went silent.

Jemina nodded and watched the battle, her breath hitched as she saw Optimus and Dreadwing go over the side of a ravine and ran several steps closer to make sure he was alright. He stood and shot at the ice wall behind Dreadwing and it collapsed into an avalanche of icy debris. Optimus ran from it but was not fast enough as Jemina saw it getting closer to him by the nanosecond. She jumped from the edge of the cliff and transformed and flew next to Optimus, "Get on!" She shouted at him.

Optimus said nothing but jumped onto her alt mode as she shot away, which wasn't actually very fast, from the ensuing avalanche. Optimus' grip on her wings tightened slightly as she pulled into a stepper climb to escape the ice before she breached the top of the ravine and he jumped off and she transformed.

The Vehicons and their prisoner, Starscream, walked down to where Dreadwing had temporarily fallen when they saw Optimus and herself on the cliff's edge and started firing. They returned the fire, Optimus taking out one Vehicons while the other was taken out by Starscream. Optimus and Jemina jumped over the edge and approached Starscream as he spoke, "What a team we make! I am so glad that you prevailed Optimus Prime! That wretch Dreadwing was going to terminate me. Now if you could just remove my I can lead you straight to the relic."

Optimus activated his blaster and pointed it at Starscream, "You will lead us there regardless."

"Hmph, you're welcome." Starscream huffed. They walked back to the dig sight and found that the tracks that had been previously made were swept clean, "They're gone! How are we supposed to find were they went if we lost any means of tracking them?!"

Jemina sighed, "We could just head to the nearest human facility about ten klicks northwest."

Starscream's face deflated a bit before he muttered, "U-No one likes a no-it-all."

Jemina glared, "And from I know, no one likes an angry femme."

Starscream took a few steps closer to Optimus as they continued to walk, "Be reasonable Prime! This cold will freeze all our actuators."

Optimus responded, "The current temperatures are not extreme enough to affect our biology. You'll be fine."

"You're not a seeker, Prime." Starscream growled.

"I feel fine so stop whining, it gets old." Jemina said sighing while rolling her optics.

Starscream dropped his shoulders in defeat while his wings hung, "Fine but miserable. And I cannot believe that you would take our alliances for granted. After all I have done for the Autobots, helping to restore your memory, saving Arcee's life."

Optimus' eyes narrowed, "While you have at times proved beneficial to us, it has it has been only to further your own interests."

"Well, we can't all be as selfless as you, now, can we? When did you desert the Decepticons? They seem to have a lot of them recently but I never did see you on the Nemesis" Starscream asked Jemina.

"Who said I ever joined them?" She asked.

Starscream looked surprised, "Then _how_ did you manage to escape all the assassins Megatron sent out? Even the best seekers were killed." Starscream looked down and held an almost pained expression.

"My family and I had gone off world. Take it someone you knew joined the Autobots and, didn't make it?" She asked, genuinely sorry for him if he had lost someone.

Starscream nodded, "Yes, an old friend, Skyfire. He refused to listen to me and preserve his life and paid the ultimate price."

Jemina optics widened at that, "Oh, I'm-I'm sorry."

"Things happen in war, not all of them pretty, but we learn to move past them." They walked for a while longer before they arrived at the facility, "Ah, humans, now let us reclaim what is rightfully ours."

Starscream began to walk forward before Optimus yanked him back, "We cannot simply enter a human facility to search for Cybertronian relics."

"Not even if they stole it?" Starscream asked.

"Technically they didn't, they just found it in the ice and no one has laid claim to it yet." Jemina said before turning to Optimus, "I already called Raf, he said Fowler was still a bit out of sorts but should be fine shortly."

They waited while Starscream paced, "Are we really going to wait out in the freezing cold, completely at the mercy of human bureaucracy?!"

Jemina looked him dead in the eye with a cold glare, "I'd be more than willing to knock you out to make time for you go by faster, more pleasant for us."

Starscream looked shocked then turned when the blades of choppers caught their audios, "* _Base is clear Jemina, Optimus. Try not to wreck the joint._ *"

Jemina nodded, "No promises if a 'con shows up."

"Many thanks agent Fowler." Optimus said as he pushed Starscream forward. They entered the compound and moved to a hanger and shoved it open before they entered. At the very back sat a large chunk of ice with the relic inside, "The relic remains sealed in ice."

A voice behind them caused them to them to whirl around, "I knew you were of questionable honor Starscream but aiding the Autobots, that is a capitol offence."

"What?! But I-I left tracks for you on purpose so you could rescue me from my captors." Starscream defended.

Optimus stepped forward, "Dreadwing, I cannot allow you to leave here with this relic."

"I know that Prime, but I do not intend to give you a choice." Dreadwing swung his massive gun towards them.

Optimus charged him, "Jemina, get the relic and get out of here!"

Jemina was seething inside but kept a calm façade, "Got it." _Though I'm coming right back or at least sending re-enforcements._ She turned to the ice and fired at it twice and uncovered the relic, "Now to get out of here."

She turned to run when Starscream stood in her way, "Give me the relic and I'll let you pass."

"You'll move anyway." She hissed.

He charged her and she blocked him while also trying to get around. She managed to make it out of the bunker but Starscream tackled her to the ground before she could transform and lost her grip of the relic. It was sent flying across the compound as she rolled to avoid his foot. She stood and move to run to the relic when Starscream somehow managed to loose a missile that hit the ground next to her and sent her flying. She finally rolled to a stop and lifted her helm, dazed, as she saw Starscream pick up the relic, "Armor…of Decepticon origin." Starscream said pleased.

"Frack." Jemina hissed as the armor formed around Starscream, "* _Optimus, we've got a problem_.*"

Starscream jumped over to where Dreadwing stood and Optimus laid, "The Apex armor." Optimus said tiredly.

"A perfect fit." Starscream smiled.

Dreadwing didn't sound pleased, "You dare to claim that which rightfully belongs to lord Megatron?"

Starscream laughed, "And what do _you_ intend to do about it, commander?"

Dreadwing growled and charged Starscream as Jemina stood and trotted over to Optimus, "You ok?" She asked.

He nodded as they looked at Starscream who had literally just swatted Dreadwing away like a fly, "Not so big and strong now, are you? I haven't had this much fun since I punched that hole in Cliffjumper." That almost made Jemina purge, _that was fun?!_ Optimus charged Starscream and rammed him from behind, "…And you, Optimus Prime. I will beat the living spark out of you just so I never again have to endure your pontificating." He threw Optimus into several crates.

 _Optimus!_ Jemina shouted in her mind as she ran to him, "I am alright Jemina."

She nodded, "We'll never be able to out gun him…we need to out think him. That armor must have a manual off switch right?"

Opitmus nodded, "I believe so, though I have no idea where it might be located." Dreadwing had charged Starscream again and received the same results and was thrown next to Optimus who was being helped up by Jemina. Optimus turned to him, "Dreadwing, our battle remains unfinished, but if we do not unite against our common foe…"

"Starscream will destroy us all." Starscream laughed as he stalked forward, "I will draw his attention." Dreadwing said handing Optimus an explosive before transforming and taking to the air while distracting Starscream.

Starscream turned his back to the two Autobots and Optimus charged him while discreetly placing the devise into Jemina's servos. "Might beats flight." Starscream cheered.

Optimus charged Starscream who was quickly beaten back, but distracted him long enough that Jemina was given a window of opportunity to place the device on a spot he could not reach. Starscream swung around and she barely dodged his fist as she activated the thrusters on her feet and flew backwards with Starscream pursuing. She was practically skating on the ice as she put more power into the thrusters to get further away so she could transform. After taking to the air she alluded Starscream easily before landing back next to Optimus.

Dreadwing stood and shouted at Starscream as he activated the explosive, "You shall be the one to join with the Allspark."

"Ahh!" Starscream shouted as he realized their plan but failed in securing the explosive before it detonated.

Jemina raised a shield around her and Optimus as it exploded than lowered it and looked at him, "That's only going to distract him for a few seconds…"

"That tickled!" Starscream laughed as he walked away from the smoke.

"I rest my case." She said flatly.

"Fools!" Starscream shouted, "Not only am I intelligent, I am invincible!"

"Yet you cannot fly." Optimus baited.

"Nobody's perfect." Starscream laughed.

Jemina saw Dreadwing's face light up in recognition of what Optimus was cryptically saying as Starscream walked over to the Autobots, "Now, tell me of the other three relics. Are they as powerful as my shiny new armor?"

 _Well, two yes, the other you just want to leave alone_ , she thought but shrugged and said, "Don't know, haven't seen 'em."

He backhanded Optimus as she jumped away. After he took a few staggered steps he looked Starscream dead in the optic, "They were hidden away precisely to keep them from the hands of those like you."

Starscream grunted as he punched Optimus who blocked it them started punching him, while Starscream just smiled evilly at his futile attempts. In an effort to give Dreadwing more time Jemina switched her arms to blasters and aimed for one of the knee joints in the armor. She fired and it hit perfectly and temporarily made the knee joint give out. Starscream fell to his knees with an unceremonious yelp then shouted at Jemina, "You glitch spawn! I will offline you before Optimus' very optics for that!"

"Well I've done it now." She grumbled frowning.

"He's far too powerful Prime, fall back!" Dreadwing shouted. Optimus and Jemina took that as their que and quickly ran to Dreadwing as Starscream stood again.

"Cowards. You will not escape my might. Wait, you three are up to something." Starscream said in sudden hesitation.

Dreadwing activated the explosive devises surrounding Starscream as the others took several steps back before running for cover from the massive explosion. They ducked behind some crates as they heard Starscream, scream as he fell through the ice. Optimus walked a bit closer and saw nothing but blackness as Dreadwing drew his blade, "Now that our alliance has served its purpose…"

"Starscream is gone and the Apex armor with him." Optimus activated his own blade and Jemina followed him, "Is there really a need to renew battle when the goal has been lost?"

"We have other unfinished matters." Dreadwing growled.

"I bore Skyquake no malice, and I regret the role I played in his demise, so I will appeal to you as I once did your twin, turn your back on the Decepticon cause and help me end this war. For his sake and for all who have fallen." Optimus said as he deactivated his blade.

Dreadwing put his blade away, "You saved my life today. I will terminate you the next time we meet, but I will be taking the traitorous seeker with me, so she can serve her punishment to lord Megatron."

Optimus reactivated his blade, "She was never a Decepticon and she will _not_ be going with you."

Dreadwing redrew his blade also, "All seekers are servants to lord Megatron, whether or not they ever officially joined."

Optimus moved in front of Jemina who had taken a few subconscious steps back, "* _Jemina, get out of here and call for a bridge!_ *" Opitmus said hurriedly over the radio.

Jemina deactivated her blades and took a few quick steps backwards before transforming and shooting off. Below her Dreadwing growled as he slashed at Optimus before he too transformed and took off in pursuit of the femme.

At this point Jemina decided she _really_ wanted to know how fast she could go so rapidly but steadily put more power into the thrusters. She wasn't really paying attention to her instruments but if she had she would have seen she was pushing mock five and rapidly climbing to mock six. However Dreadwing was still trailing her and had let loose a volley of cannon fire, "Come with me and I will spare you the pain of shooting you down." He yelled at her.

"Uh…Nah." She said nervously as one of the shots came very close, then got an idea. He let loose another volley and she went down. As the ground came into view she suddenly transformed and activated the thrusters on her feet as she stopped her decent and activated her blasters and fired at Dreadwing. She managed to nick his wing and he spiraled down, for real this time.

She transformed again and shot off to where Optimus had been left and found him scanning the skies, "Jemina?! I told you to call for a bridge."

"Yeah, well, try flying at high speeds while having a Decepticon on our tail…I don't think that would have been a good idea, let's just skedaddle."

Optimus nodded, "Optimus to base, we need a bridge."

Raf responded a bit shakily, "* _S-sure thing._ *"

A bridge opened and they walked through, Optimus holding Jemina close to him as they exited and found Bulkhead in the med bay with Ratchet frantically trying to stabilize his condition, "No," Jemina breathed as she clenched her optics shut. Optimus looked at Bulkhead before sighing, _please don't let us lose another_.

Fowler paced on the platform, "Yes sir. Turns out, highlights of your Big Apple adventure got caught on security tape. The Pentagon needs me to run interference with the mayor. I tried to stall but…"

"Go where you are needed agent Fowler. There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time." Optimus said.

Fowler nodded, "Keep me posted Prime. I mean it."

Optimus looked over at Arcee who was at the console, "Wheeljack's on his way."

Miko looked up in shock and horror, "I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already!"

"All I meant was Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close. I thought he'd want to be here." Arcee tried to amend.

"I know what you meant." Miko growled.

Jemina looked over at Miko with a faint smile to try and offer hope, "Miko, sometimes it's nice to have a close friend or someone while you're recovering…It might help Bulk."

Miko stormed around and began walking away, "Miko, where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"Home! While agent Fowler can still give me a lift." Miko walked into the elevator.

Arcee went to follow when Optimus stopped her, "She needs time." Arcee nodded and turned back to the screens. Jemina stood next to Optimus as he placed a servo around her comforting and she laid her helm on his chest, breathing a tired sigh. Optimus looked down at her and asked, "When was the last time you recharged?"

Jemina didn't look at him or even open her optics as she whispered, "I don't know, day and half maybe…maybe longer. We've been pretty busy and you guys kept asking for help."

Optimus frowned as he shoved Jemina away a bit, "Go get some recharge, I will inform you if anything changes."

She nodded and said nothing as she walked down the hallway towards the berthrooms as she heard a foreign engine enter the base, _must be Wheeljack.._.

* * *

 **She** woke several hours later feeling much better, aside from back aching and right wing hurting, _I should probably tell Ratchet about that just so he doesn't ring my neck when he finds out_. Walking out to the main room she found that Miko and Wheeljack had just come back. "How is he?" Miko asked worried and sounded dead tired.

Ratchet answered sadly, "Bulkhead will survive. He may be never fully functional again." Miko looked down on the verge of tears when she bolted for Bulkhead, "Miko! I don't think it's wise for you to…"

Ratchet was cut off by a hand from Optimus as Wheeljack took a step closer before pulling away, "I'm…not sure I want to see Bulk right now. Not like this." He transformed and drove out.

They all watched in silence as Miko sat on Bulkhead's chest for a while before the team began to disperse and go about their daily routines. Ratchet checked on Bulkhead a few more times before turning to the monitors again. Jemina fought with herself on if and how to tell Ratchet she _might_ be hurt, she had never been good on talking to doctors when it came to personal injuries. Optimus walked over and spoke quietly, "You should tell him sooner rather than later."

"Tell him what?" She asked dumbly.

Optimus sent her a look, "You are hiding your pain, just tell Ratchet, it won't be as bad as you think."

She nodded and took a tentative step towards Ratchet, she opened her mouth once then closed it again before trying again, "Uh, R-Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned and looked at her, "Yes? What is it?" He asked gruffly.

Jemina suddenly decided it actually wasn't that bad and turned, "Nothing, sorry."

Ratchet looked at her curiously before Optimus stopped her and spoke, "She is hurt and requires an examination."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ratchet said, optics wide, as he motioned for her to come over to the medical bay.

"Uh, you were busy with Bulkhead?" It sounded more like a question that she had wanted it too.

"That is no excuses! When did you start hurting?" He ran a scanner over her then began looking closely at her right side and primarily wing.

She fidgeted feeling uneasy, "Shortly after we brought the 'bots in when they were in stasis lock from the Nemesis."

Now Ratchet was mad, "Why didn't you say something!?"

His yelling had drawn the other 'bots attention along with the kids who had been trying to cheer up Miko, "What wrong?" Arcee asked.

Jack leaned over the rail, "Is she alright?"

Jemina looked down and had she been in her human for she would have been beat red, as it was her face was showing a light shade of blue. Opitmus turned to them, "We do not know, Ratchet is checking her over, though, I don't think it is anything terrible."

Ratchet poked and prodded her wing, "Ow, nock that off!" Jemina shouted as she nearly planted it in his filter again.

Ratchet grumbled something before he spoke, "You've strained your wing a bit but there's nothing past a few dings and scratches. I would suggest not transforming for a day or so though."

Jemina sent a half-hearted glare at Optimus, "See? It wasn't really anything."

Optimus remained unconvinced, "You should still tell us about these things."

Jemina huffed and looked away as Ratchet asked, "I would like to know though how you strained your wing."

"It may or may not have had something to do with Optimus falling on it." She said while switching to her human form.

Optimus picked her up but held a confused look, "I know you offered assistance while I was escaping the avalanche but I was careful not to harm you wings."

She shook her head, "No it wasn't that, it was when the Nemesis hit you with the stasis beam in the air. You were falling pretty hard and I tried to break the fall a bit…but you ended up landing pretty hard on my right side."

Optimus frowned a bit and looked guilty, "I did not mean to harm you."

"You were falling, what could you do? I don't even think you remember that." She pointed out.

"I do not, but still."

Ratchet waved a wrench in the air threatening, "Jemina…" He couldn't finish the thought and so left it hanging. She smiled apologetically but said nothing.

* * *

Ha! and done. well that was fun, REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey ya'll! Got another chapter for you! so i think this will probably be the last update for the week, i don't know, as i got loads of college to do then i'll be working on another chapter for WWC...so enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **AllSpark Princess**

Oh yeah, the top bursts today, thank you for your review!

* * *

 **A** crash resounded throughout the base as Bulkhead fell again **.** It had been two weeks since his tox-en exposure and Miko was working with him to regain his legs. Jemina looked up from her spot on Optimus' shoulder to see Miko walking over to Bulkhead, "Three steps Bulkhead? That's all you can manage?"

Bulkhead sighed, "I'm sorry Miko, my legs still hurt."

He pushed himself off the floor with a groan as Miko said sternly, "What did I tell you?"

"No excuses." He sighed.

"Exactly, try again…" Miko kept trying to help Bulkhead. This was a common occurrence these days unfortunately.

Ratchet walked over, "I hope decoding the Iacon database is going more smoothly than Bulkhead's recovery."

"Slow but steady old friend."

"Human technology. But your expertise in the field should provide any edge we need to beat the Decepticons at this game." Ratchet said encouragingly.

"I fear their access to Cybertronian technology may provide them with equal advantage." Optimus said solemnly before another crash was heard.

Ratchet turned to help Bulkhead as Miko shouted at him to try harder. He and Miko then got into an argument that ended with Miko storming out of the room up to the roof for some time alone, Arcee soon following. Jemina turned her attention to Jack, Raf and her brother who were looking through conspiracy websites, "Removing Bumblebee and replacing him with…" Raf started.

Jack finished with a smile while high-fiving the other two kids, "The tap-dancing monkey strikes again."

 **:Oh thank Primus, thanks Raf.:**

"A Bumblebee sighting on the world wide web are no laughing matter." Ratchet growled at them.

Miko came back awhile later and started working with Bulkhead again, though more gently this time, "…Seven…eight…nine…"

Bulkhead grumbled, "Why can't I just drive from now on?"

"Because your legs will atrophy if you choose not to use them." Ratchet explained while Bulkhead groaned.

Miko gave him a small break before they started again, "One…two…three…" And so on.

Jack suddenly called out, "Wait, what's that?"

"A Cybertronian escape pod?" Raf asked.

Jemina looked up again from the screen Optimus had been furiously typing into as he walked over. Ratchet asked dumbfounded, "Here in Earth's atmosphere?"

Raf typed in something and it appeared on the large screens, "Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet squinted at the screen, "Impossible to tell, given the image resolution."

"In any event, this merits investigation." Optimus said.

"Could be a trap, and we're down one 'bot." Arcee warned, "Should we reach out to Wheeljack?"

"I can hear you!" Bulkhead yelled from where he was sitting on the floor, sounding none to pleased.

Ratchet scowled, "I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat-ready. After that revenge stunt he pulled _with_ Miko," He sent a quick glare at the girl in question, "Wheeljack can stay rogue."

"An Autobot may be in distress." Optimus said as he turned towards the bridge, "Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Jemina jumped from his shoulder and landed in her Cybertronian form as she and the other 'bots followed him through the bridge. They arrived at the other side and found a deep gash in the earth and the pod at the far end. All the 'bots had their blasters drawn as they looked for any hostiles. They reached the pod and Arcee scrapped away the dust and debris that had gather on its symbol, "It is of Decepticon origin." Opitmus said.

Jemina looked around for the _'bot_ that she knew had been in there but couldn't see him at the moment, _maybe the blaster fire is what drew him this way_. She thought as Arcee said, "And the 'con inside blasted his way out."

The others looked around momentarily before the Decepticons arrived and the fire fight ensued. The Autobots ran for the cover of the overturned rocks as Arcee asked, "All those 'cons came out of the one pod?"

"The humans refer to the phenomenon as a clown car." Ratchet answered.

The Insecticons attacked Optimus while the others were holding off the Vehicons. One of the Vehicons broke the fire line and attacked Bee. He threw him off, only to have thrown him at Jemina, who managed to deflect him with an energy shield "Watch it!" She shouted as she blasted the 'con back before it could attack her too.

The fight continued for another couple of minutes when blaster fire came from behind them. Jemina whirled around, not thinking, and fired at its source. It threw the attacker off for a moment which made Bee and Arcee whirl around with blasters aimed, "Down in front!" The attacker yelled as he charged through the Autobots and attacked the Decepticons.

Bee, Arcee, and Jemina all looked at each other before they shrugged and continued firing at the Decepticons, while Jemina was also watching Smokescreen's back as he often left it open and a few bolts made their way towards him before she dissipated their energy and added it to her own fire. He jumped back and a stray bolt hit the leakage of Energon, lighting it aflame before it quickly reached the pod, "Fall back!" Optimus yelled.

They ran for cover but only made it to the smallest rocks before the shockwave caught them. Jemina raised a shield to protect them and was grateful she didn't have to hold it for long, one that size was hard to maintain. It passed momentarily and she dropped the shield with a grateful sigh and Smokescreen stood up as they all observed the destruction it had caused. He suddenly smiled and shouted, "Whoo! Too hot for you 'cons!?"

"Friend of yours?" Ratchet asked Bee.

 **:I swear I have never seen him before in my life!:** Bee denied.

"Never seen him before." Arcee shrugged.

He jumped down from the rock on which he had stood, "Torching that Energon leak, pretty good plan right?"

Arcee frowned, "Except that it wasn't your plan. It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp. If Jem…" She cut herself off suddenly and scowled at him.

"Worked out didn't it?" He said smiling.

Optimus walked forward after making sure Jemina was alright, "Thank you, fellow Autobot. Your…valor, is to be commended."

"I…don't believe it. Y-you're Optimus Prime! He's Optimus Prime!" Smokescreen said wide optic and pointed at Optimus.

"We know." Arcee said flatly.

"Yes, yes." Ratchet nodded.

 **:Yup, we've got the idea.:**

"You don't say?" Jemina deadpanned.

Optimus looked back at Smokescreen, "What is your name soldier?"

He suddenly saluted, "Smokescreen, sir."

"Welcome to Earth Smokescreen." Optimus smiled.

Smokescreen shook his hand, "It's an honor to be here, especially with you."

"Now what?" Ratchet asked, not sounding amused, "It's not like we can just bring him back to base."

Arcee agreed, "Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant."

Optimus studied Smokescreen for a second before saying, "I see that you received your training from Cybertron's Elite Guard."

Smokescreen looked at the symbol, "True enough, though it wasn't more than a boot camp by the time I joined. I never even got a proper graduation ceremony."

"There was a war going on." Arcee growled.

"Hey, all I ever wanted was to be a soldier, serve the Autobot cause. But what I got was security detail at Iacon."

"The Hall of Records of all places? Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?" Ratchet said, a cautious frown prominent on his face.

Optimus turned back to Smokescreen, "Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the Hall?"

"Guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final days of the war."

"You served under the master archivist?" Optimus asked.

"Eh, I wasn't thrilled at first, watching the back of an old 'bot instead of kicking 'con tailpipe." Smokescreen said pounding his fists together before he looked at the ground, "Sorry, but the big A turned out to be a great teacher, and a true friend. I mean he was the one who petitioned Halogen and the high council to make you a Prime."

"Rafael…activate the ground bridge."

Arcee looked shocked, "That's it? That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?"

Optimus looked at her calmly, "If my former mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally."

A bridge opened up and they all went through, Miko immediately greeted them, "Hi, hey, we haven't had someone new here since Wheeljack. What's your story Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packin'?"

Smokescreen looked at her dumbly before asking, "So this are the life-forms we're supposed to protect? Are they all this?"

"Fortunately not," Ratchet said relieved, "But I too share Miko's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth."

Smokescreen then got curious and looked at Miko and the other kids closer, "I saw a squishy once…on Cybertron."

All the kids looked surprised while Jemina bit her lip as Optimus asked, "Do you remember the human's designation?"

"Nah, I think it was a femme though…came right before the Decepticons took Iacon too. The big A seemed pretty interested with it too. Not sure what happened to it though, probably dead at this point. I don't think organics live that long, though that one does _kinda_ look like her." Smokescreen finished pointing at Jayce.

"I want to know why you came to Earth in a Decepticon escape pod." Arcee grilled.

"Still got trust issues huh? Tough crowd." He said before telling them what had happened, "The main thrust of combat operations was at least twenty klicks from the Hall of Records, so things had been pretty quiet, but the situation went downhill fast. The 'cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back, and, let me tell you, I was pumped. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time-to prove myself. Until everything went black. 'Cons took me prisoner and dumped me onto a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently, it was a Long distance pod, 'cause it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground-hard." Smokescreen finished.

Ratchet nodded, "The Decepticon warship must have picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to Earth."

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee…bet those 'cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside." Arcee finished with a small laugh.

Optimus had asked, "Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate, after the fall of Iacon?"

Smokescreen looked down, "I wish I did, but that was the last I ever saw of him. That's it, my life story. Not exactly the glory I had envisioned for myself…until now. Being here with Optimus Prime…I knew I was destined for great things. I mean, now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?"

Jemina glared at him as Bulkhead limped into the room, "Take a good look newbie, this is how hard."

"Smokescreen, I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start." Opitmus suggested, leaving it open for one of the humans to volunteer.

He didn't have to wait long before Miko piped up, "Sure thing!" But then reconsidered when Bulkhead groaned, "I mean, Jack here offers a very informative tour."

Jack looked startled before nodding, "Alright…come on."

He and Smokescreen left before Bulkhead plopped on a crate extremely unhappy, "If you wanted to replace me you should have called Wheeljack. I could have lived with that." He grumbled.

"No one is replacing you Bulkhead, for one thing, Smokescreen's too green. Greener than Jemina." Arcee tried to explain.

Miko said in an attempt to cheer him up, "Well Bulk's as green as they get."

"What Arcee means is, Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn." Ratchet amended.

"And once you got him trained, then what huh? He's in, I'm a doorstop."

Jemina frowned, "How is he any different than I am? You weren't upset in the least when I joined as a 'bot."

"Bulkhead, your place with us is not in jeopardy, but there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. It is essential that our team learns to work with our new recruit, not against him." Optimus said sternly.

Bulkhead mumbled, "Better hope the hot-shot's blasters are as big as his mouth. How hard can it be?"

Jemina sucked in a breath and walked away from Bulkhead before she did something rash, _he was being completely and utterly defiant just because he was down!_ Raf called out, "Hey everyone, check this out."

An image appeared on the monitors as Ratchet sent a glare at Bee, "Augh, don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sight…oh my."

"Red Energon," Opitmus said simply.

"Here…on Earth?" Ratchet asked confused.

Jemina looked at him, "What haven't we found on Earth? We have Unicron as a part of our planets core! I am no longer surprised."

"What's red Energon?" Raf asked.

"An extremely rare and volatile form of Energellum. Refined into fuel, it provides the power of hyperspeed." Ratchet explained.

"We must have agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location." Optimus said.

Smokescreen and Jack had come back in, "Now you're talking. Let's scramble up some 'cons' circuits."

Jemina sighed as Optimus replied, "Given your limited field experience, I believe further training is required before you are battle-ready."

"Optimus, with all due respect-" Smokescreen started before Optimus continued.

"Furthermore, we Autobots live on this planet as robots in disguise. You will need to obtain as Earth-based vehicle mode."

"In order to maintain a low profile…if that's even possible for you." Arcee said with a slight edge to her voice.

Smokescreen smiled, "If you're talking wheels, bring 'em on!" Jemina face planted as she turned her back to him to take a walk through the hallways when Smokescreen suddenly shouted, "Wait, you're a seeker?! I thought they were all Decepticons?"

Jemina stopped and her wings hitched irritably as her face turned into a deep scowl. She turned to Smokescreen with a look that could kill before she said lowly, "I swear, if one more single Cybertronian says or asks that I'm gonna just join 'em just so they'll stop asking!" She said as her voiced raised to a shout and threw her hands in the air, "I give up! I really do."

Smokescreen looked gob-smacked, as did some of the others before Ratchet sighed, "That has to be hard."

Arcee nodded, "You think."

"So…she wasn't a Decepticon?" Smokescreen asked.

Optimus shook his head before following Jemina, "Not now or ever."

"Oh," Smokescreen said looking down before he left with Jack to find an alt-mode.

By the time Jemina and Optimus had come back into the main room Fowler had just finished informing Ratchet the sight was cleared. Ratchet opened a bridge and they drove through it, ran for Jemina. When they reached the other side they were at a dock and the Energon was high above in a crate, "Fowler couldn't have the crane operator lower the thing?" Arcee asked.

"The humans must have been preparing to transfer the meteor to a cargo ship when they received his evacuation order."

"Run along home Autobots, that red Energon has my name all over it." Starscream said as he put on the Apex armor, "And I am more than willing to fight for it."

"Secure the red Energon and have Ratchet bridge it back to base." Optimus ordered.

Arcee, Bee, and Jemina ran for the crane that held the Energon. While the other two were climbing she took a second to look around. Spying the crane's controls she ran over and activated them, causing the Energon to climb higher so the others could reach it. Once it had reached the top she stopped its assent and heard a loud crash resound through the area. Turning she saw Starscream stalking towards a momentarily dazed Optimus. Her mask slid over her mouth as she began firing at the joints in the Apex armor and causing Starscream to fault and stumble to catch his weakened leg, "And I have not forgotten your role in our last encounter." Starscream hissed to Jemina.

She dodged behind some crates and quickly lost him in the maze. She jumped out of the maze and found Starscream climbing up after Arcee and Bee. She took a quick glance at Optimus who getting up from his throne of mangled crates before running towards the crane. Instead of climbing it, however, she activated her foot thrusters and quickly managed to reach the Energon. She opened the front of it about to grab the Energon when Starscream suddenly sent Arcee over the edge flailing. Jemina abandoned the Energon to catch Arcee and make sure she didn't hit the ground wrong, "Thanks Jemina."

She smiled and placed her back on the crane, "Leave the falling to me, I can catch myself."

Arcee playfully glared at Jemina before she started the small climb back up and Jemina reinstituted her quest for the Energon. Though it was short lived as she had to quickly dodge as Starscream came flying over the edge and latched onto the side of the crate, he fell while also taking a chunk with him. Optimus kneeled down and reached for the crate when the crane suddenly started to tilt. Looking down they saw it was Starscream as he grunted, "Watch your step Autobots!"

As it tilted more Jemina dropped onto the ground again and began firing at the joints once again. Starscream yelled at her in mild frustration as a joint would give for a second at times, before their attention was taken by a ground bridge opening up and Smokescreen driving through, "So, the Autobots have a new recruit."

"And you must be Starscream. I thought you'd be taller." Smokescreen taunted.

Optimus yelled down, "Smokescreen stand down. You are no match for Starscream's Apex armor."

"Any last words, Smokescreen?" Starscream asked.

He smirked, "Just four-kiss your armor goodbye." He activated the phase-shifter and charged Starscream before kicking him out of the armor.

"A phase-shifter?" 'Screamer asked.

"Now that, was a plan!" Smokescreen cheered as the armor fell to the ground behind him.

Jemina aimed her blasters at 'Screamer while he glared, "You aren't the only one sporting a fancy wrist-mounted devise. Think fast!"

"No!" Jemina shouted as he fired at the crane and then, at almost the same moment, at her. She dodged the missile and kicked the hunk of red Energon near her farther away.

Smokescreen jumped out of the way of falling debris and ran to check on the others, "No!"

'Screamer turned to Jemina who had just picked herself up as they both eyed the Energon, Jemina ran for it until Starscream tackled her to the ground. She managed to throw him off of her but accidentally threw him right next to the Energon, "Yes, goodbye Autobot." He spat as he called his own ground bridge.

Jemina snarled as she fired upon him and managed to nick his wing before it close, "Well that wasn't fun."

The others finished climbing down the crane as she came over. Optimus looked at her questioningly as he had seen her charge Starscream but didn't know the outcome. She shook her head and he nodded, "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

Back in the base Smokescreen handed the phase-shifter to Ratchet, "I told you I just needed to borrow it for a while. Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

Ratchet snagged the relic from Smokescreen, "Only until you explained your plan, which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol."

"Ratchet is correct. Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team." Optimus informed.

Ratchet glared at Jemina who just glared back, "Though some choose to ignore the medical procedures!"

"And I don't care, stay back, I am perfectly fine!" Jemina yipped as she retreated behind Optimus as Ratchet took a few steps towards her.

Optimus shook his head amused, "However…I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

"There is gonna be no living with him now." Arcee said saddened.

"Yup," Jemina nodded.

"While this may lack the pageantry of a proper Elite Guard ceremony, I wish to welcome you to Team Prime."

Bulkhead watched from the back hallway, "Hu, the newbie did all right."

Jemina saw Miko run back to Bulkhead who just walked away sadly, sighing she hope Miko would follow him-which she did, being too stubborn to just let him quit. She then became hyperaware of Ratchet's presence, "Ah! What do you want?"

"Stander routine checkup after a mission. Every Autobot must observe standard procedure."

Jemina looked warry, "And I'm pretty sure I said I didn't care when it came to medical."

"I want to check you wing to make sure you didn't strain it while fighting Starscream."

"It feels fine!" She snap taking another step back from Ratchet.

"Yes, well I have learned _not_ to believe that anymore, stand still unless you want to be confined to the base."

"Sure, I don't care." She turned around quickly to leave and ran into Optimus who held her put, "Optimus you traitor!"

Ratchet smirk and ran a quick scan and nodded, "You wing is healing nicely."

"I told you that!"

"Yes, well, I always need to check with you." Ratchet growled.

Jemina frowned and crossed her arms before Jayce looked at her expectantly, "I'm hungry and there's nothing in the fridge."

She laughed as Optimus smiled, "I believe Nurse Darby brought over some more food, it is in the storage bay where you left the extra refrigerator."

"Come on you." Jemina said picking him up as the three of them left to get the food.

Smokescreen looked at them, "Are they a thing?"

Ratchet, Arcee, and Bee looked at each other while Jack and Raf just cringed in disgust as Miko and a happier Bulkhead walked in and looked wide eyed at the question. Arcee finally managed, "I don't know, you don't really seem her type. She's his charge so their closer, or at least they started that way, but…"

"That's gross, just, just, no." Jack said shaking as if trying hard to shake away the possibility.

Smokescreen smiled, "So, she's open? I mean she fights well and isn't bad looking, not to mention the fact that she's probably the youngest femme I've seen in vorns!"

Miko piped up smiling, "They do kinda look like love birds don't they."

"Miko! How could you even think that, she's human!" Jack yelled.

Miko pouted then smirked, "But she's also a 'bot! It could work, besides, they've already fallen for each other."

Raf asked, equally as pale as Jack-what was with boys and this kind of topic? "How do you know that?"

"Woman's intuition." Both Miko and Arcee said at the same time.

Ratchet nodded, a slight smile playing at his faceplates, "I have only seen Optimus in love once before, he's gone head over heels as the humans say."

"Dude, they still haven't told each other!" Miko laughed.

Jayce ran in the room with a sandwich, "Haven't told what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Miko snickered.

Smokescreen looked confused, "So…she isn't open, dang. What did you mean about her being human? She looks Cybertronian enough to me?"

"What were you guys talking about?" Jemina asked, entering the room while leaning against Optimus.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Raf said now blushing and looking at the two, seeing what Miko had said now.

Optimus and Jemina remained unconvinced when Smokescreen spoke up, "What did Jack mean about you being human? You're 'bot enough to me."

She just looked at Jack who looked a little ashamed, "Well, I guess he was bound to find out eventually." She said shrugging and switched to her human form.

"What the pit!?" Smokescreen yelped and jumped back.

Jemina smiled and laughed a bit, "Well don't act so surprised."

Regaining his composure he took a closer look at her, "Wait a minute, I know…you're, you're, how is that possible?"

"Time travel, annoying stuff." She shrugged, "And yes I remember you too, you're kind hard to forget."

Smokescreen just stared at her for a minute longer before shaking his helm, "That's what the big A was doing when I last saw him, he was giving you the Alpha Trion key. This is confusing…so you were sent back in time?"

"Yup, then A-3 sent me back to my time." She said still smiling at his confusion.

"And when you switched you were a seeker? Oh gosh, I feel for ya, I really do. You've probably got every 'con out there looking for you."

"I don't think it's as bad as you think but Dreadwing doesn't seem happy that I'm with the Autobots." She shrugged, "Oh, but the 'cons don't know that me and my Cybertronian half are the same person, and I rather they continue to think that. That way they don't target my brother."

He nodded, "So that's why he went complaining to you for nutrition."

"Yeah, I'm his older sis. Though Bee's his guardian and were all like family here." She said smiling at her brother who continued munch happily on the sandwich, "So…I guess welcome to the family."

* * *

HAHA! Until next time, review!


	36. Chapter 36

Hi, so i'm back, and so soon. but i really wanted to-like you have no idea how bad, write this chapter :D so enjoy it and don't kill me XP

 **For the Avengers Crossover-** there's a new chapter up...so read it!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Guest(Tayla)**

Hey, sorry i didn't make this clear. i have that story up-it's been up for a while-but its as a substory. if you want to read it its in the Avengers crossover part the website-or you can just go to my profile and find it. the title is "When Worlds Colide: The Transormers and Avengers" Hope you enjoy it! :)

 **.char**

Well, that's a good thing right? XP :)

 **Adby1**

No, i'm sorry, i tried it once then nearly threw my computer across the room in frustration so i stuck with fanfiction and a little AO3. :p

* * *

 **Mech Base**

 **A man plugged in a large cable and pressed a button, a minute** later the entire building was filling with smoke but dissipating quickly. Silas stepped out of the smoke and watched the project carefully, it did nothing for a minute until one of its eyes suddenly shot open, "Ah, very good. Project Chimera is back in business, but this time we see what the Decepticons have to offer. Once we know their weaknesses we could rule the world." Silas smiled.

* * *

 **Jemina** sat in the rain on the top of the man-made mesa. She relished in the clean, wet smelling air as it was washed. By the time she decided to head in she was soaked to the bone but it had been so long since it had last rained that she didn't care. As she entered she heard Smokescreen cheer, "He can walk!"

Bulkhead continued with some of his exercises as Miko flashed him a thumbs up. She shook her wet hair before walking over to Jack who had Raf on speaker, "You got to be kidding Raf, you of all people grounded?"

"* _Big time. I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests._ "

"Translation, a-minus instead of a." Miko said.

"* _I'm probably spending too much time at the base. -Rafael, I hope you're not on the phone in there.- No mama. Say hi to Bee for me. Until I improve these grades, I'm off team Prime_.*"

Bulkhead grunted as he worked and Miko sighed, "Just when we get one back, we lose another."

Optimus came in and found the kids on the platform talking amongst themselves when he realized Jemina was dripping wet. Frowning, he picked her up, "Ah, wha…oh, it's you, yeah?"

"You are soaked."

"I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically.

He placed her on the floor and pointed, "Go change into the spare pair of clothes you brought, you'll get sick if you stay in those."

Jemina frowned but begrudging went to change, deciding it was probably best not to argue on this worthless topic. Coming back in with dry clothes she saw Fowler on the platform, "At 16:30 hours a satellite was stolen from a high-security military bolt. Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene."

"Haven't seen him in a while." Bulkhead said.

Fowler continued, "It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode with someone behind the wheel."

"A Decepticon paired with a human?" Ratchet asked in obvious unbelief.

Fowler nodded, "And I have a pretty good hunch who. The stolen satellite was project Damocles."

"Invented by Silas." Optimus said nodding in affirmation.

"I guess the former colonel Bishop wanted it back." Fowler added.

Jemina had switched to her Cybertronian form and stood a little ways off, trying to conceal the fear she felt. The project was bad enough, but after everything _he_ had put her through…even just thinking about him sent a spike of fear in her chest. Optimus saw her staring at Fowler blankly and could feel her fear so moved and stood next to her, placing a protective arm around her. Her intakes calmed again as Bee asked **:I thought Jemina torched him?:**

"Yeah, I thought Silas was fried?" Arcee inquired.

"In that heat, so did I…but we never did find a body." Fowler agreed.

"Agent Fowler, even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Silas has allied Mech with the Decepticons? I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea." Ratchet objected.

Jack spoke up, "Why not? The human-bot alliance works for us."

"Most of the time." Arcee affirmed.

"But Mech has always been one to go after higher technology. Silas could just be using the 'alliance' as a way to obtain it, and by offering project Damocles as a gift to Megatron…he might entertain the idea, so long as he's useful." Jemina interjected.

"What can Damocles do?" Optimus asked.

Fowler called up a screen that held the information, "Damocles is a particle-beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the Pentagon like a birthday cake, or give everyone on Mt. Rushmore a Mohawk. All from a satellite in orbit. It's the work of a madman, and in Megatron's hands…"

"A grave threat to anyone who dares oppose him." Optimus glared.

Fowler grabbed a file, "The 'cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code. The only existing copy is stored on the secured servers at headquarters in Colorado."

Optimus nodded, "We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all costs."

"It's roll time." Bulkhead smiled.

"Ep, ep! I have not yet cleared you for active duty, nor are you ready to roll." Ratchet rebuffed.

Bulkhead groaned as Jemina passed him and placed a hand on his arm, "You're almost there, if you ask real nice I bet you could convince Ratchet to start letting you do some smaller tasks, like curbside." She offered. Bulkhead thought about it for a second before nodding and turning around.

They ran through the bridge and were immediately greeted by opposing fire, they all ran for cover before returning the fire, "The Decepticons have preceded us. We must secure the command center." Optimus yelled to the team.

They ran forward and made it halfway there before an eerie yellow filled the sky. The realization of what it was dawned on Jemina, "Everyone get to cover!"

They all jumped and ran several steps back as the beam came down and struck where Smokescreen had once been, and leaving nothing of the Vehicon, "Whoa." Smokescreen breathed in more horror than amazement.

"Fall back!" Optimus yelled as another beam lit up the sky, "Ratchet, we require backup. Can you remotely disable project Damocles under agent Fowler's advisement?"

Jemina didn't hear Ratchet's reply as she fired at another Vehicon but knew it none the less. She rejoined Optimus as they took a few seconds from running from the beam, "Autobots, we must draw its fire to distract from Rafael's efforts." Optimus ordered as other beam hit the earth not far from them.

They all took a step back before running as Arcee yelled, "Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem."

They all transformed and Jemina took to the air, making sure to watch for the beam, as she dropped down next to where Optimus stood for a second. He turned to her, "Do you think you could control the beam's energy?"

Jemina looked at the beam that had temporarily ceased chasing Arcee, "I don't know, I've never tried trying to control particle energy, and its _way_ more complex than light or anything else I've done…I can try though."

Optimus nodded, "Then do so but remain under cover."

She nodded as he transformed to draw away its fire. Focusing on the beam she tried to grasp its energy, tried to learn the way it functioned. But it was moving too fast and she didn't have the time she needed to fully understand what it was. She did however feel it heading towards Smokescreen, "Smokescreen move!" He moved in the nick of time as it slammed into the ground he had once been on. She sighed and commed Opitmus, "Optimus, I can't get a fix on it, I don't have enough time right now."

"* _Understood,_ *" Optimus grunted as blaster fire could be heard.

Jemina looked at the bunker before saying again, "I think I can get to the bunker, I'm at least able to predict and move out of the way of the beam so…"

"* _Go, we will cover you._ *"

She too to the air and weaved through a few beams before entering the bunker, though in a different room than Soundwave. She looked around and smiled, the central computers, _cut his link from here and…_ she fired at the circuit panel on the wall and shorted out the building, and the computers. She felt the massive energy from the beam suddenly dissipate and let out a silent mental cheer. She turned to run back out when something struck her from behind and she went down.

Flipping over she saw the formidable form of Soundwave, _scrap_. Scrambling to get up she tried to run for the nearest exit but one of his tentacles wrapped around her arm and pulled her back. Transforming her other hand into a blade she made a quick motion to cut the tentacle, only for him to grab that one also and tighten his hold. She tried to jerk her hands free as he took a step closer and slugged her helm causing her to hit the floor, "* _Optimus! Help!_ *" She all but shouted over the 'com, dread filling her chest as Soundwave came closer and hit her again, knocking her unconscious this time.

Soundwave called up a ground bride, he had no way of accessing the codes now that this, seeker had cut off the lines. Inside he seethed. He should have been in here in the first place, he just hadn't thought that an Autobot would have been smart enough to go for the main computers first, and risk potential data loss. Walking through the bridge he dragged his prisoner along behind him as the sounds of the other Autobots rushing into the room died with the closing of the bridge.

* * *

 **"** ***** ** _Optimus!_** _Help!_ *"Opitmus heard Jemina cry through the 'com unit, and even felt her terror. His spark instantly jolted as he turned to the bunker, "Autobots storm the command center now!"

They ran for the bunker but no beam lit up the sky, "Jemina did it!" Arcee cheered as she pounded one last Vehicon, clearing the path. Optimus ran into the room that he had seen Jemina fly into and saw a sight that horrified him, Soundwave was dragging Jemina through a ground bridge. He let out roar of almost never seen rage as he charge the bridge, only to have it close the nanosecond he reached it. He just stood there for a second, his processor trying to catch up, when it all hit him lie a load of bricks on a human. His fists clenched as he walked out of the room, Arcee and Bee eying him sadly and a bit warily, "Ratchet…we need a bridge." He said managing to keep his face and voice neutral-barely.

They exited the bridge and walked into the base to see everyone-minus Raf- there, "Optimus! Raf did it! He managed to bring down the satellite." Ratchet said ecstatic before his face fell as he saw the others, "What happened."

Bulkhead limped off the berth, "Where's Jemina?"

Optimus fought, actually it was all out war, with his emotions-desperately trying to keep them in check. "Where is Jemina?" Ratchet asked again, harder this time.

Arcee answered when she saw Optimus struggling to do so, "Soundwave. She-she managed to cut him off from the computers but…he ended up…" She couldn't finish.

"No," Ratchet breathed taking a step back.

Optimus managed to regain enough control to speak reasonably, "Please put all your efforts into finding the Nemesis."

Ratchet nodded quickly, "Of course." He turned to the computer to start trying to find anything…though in this case-it was like trying to find a needle in a scrapyard.

Optimus wandered up to the roof of the mesa and looked up at the stars, but couldn't stand the sight for more than a second. Turning his helm back towards the ground he gazed out where the blackness of the Earth met the blackness of the sky, "I will find you Jemina, I will not lose you the same way I lost Elita…not again." He said quietly as an Energon tear streaked down his faceplate.

Optimus felt something brush his plating down by his leg and saw Jayce sitting next to him. The child's face was red from him trying to hold back tears, but now he no longer could as he laid his head on the one 'bot his sister seemed to draw protection from more so than the rest. At first he thought it was because she thought of him like a father, like he did, but as time wore on he began to realize it was more than that. Looking up at Opitmus he said as loudly as he could with his voice cracking and coming out just above a whisper, "She loves you. She hasn't told you, or anyone outside her room or when she mumbled to herself while she's doing something at home and she thought I wasn't listening, but she does…even I can see it. And I know you like her too, Miko, Arcee, and Ratchet all said so. You'll bring her back-I know you will."

Opitmus picked him up and held him close to his spark, "I will bring her back Jayce, I promise."

* * *

 **Jemina** awoke with her helm pounding. She moved her hand to try and locate the souse of the problem but found she couldn't move hand from the other. She sat up and quickly looked around…this was by no means the base. She remember her last few seconds of consciousness as the dread began to creep back into her. She stood and looked around, it appeared to be a holding cell, when the door swished open and Megatron walked in. Her spark all but stopped as he looked at her, "So you're the seeker that has Dreadwing so, aggravated."

She didn't say anything, just kept a close watch on him. He took another step towards which she quickly retreated one. "I'll make this simple, give me the coordinates of the Autobot's base and I'll allow you to rejoin the Decepticons."

That was the last thing she wanted and shook her head. She fought to keep her intakes steady as he got closer and she ran out of room, "In that case…" His servo formed a fist and he slammed it into her side. She grunted from the blow as she was sent several steps back and hit the wall, "I shall simply ensure that the Autobots can never regain their seeker."

She was thrown against the wall a second time and a small cry left her as she fell on her wings, Megatron continued with the beating as if he took some twisted pleasure in it. It lasted another half-hour, though to Jemina it seemed eternity. By the time he _finally_ left she looked like she had been to the pit and back and just barely hanging on. And indeed she was. She drug herself to the wall so she could properly sit up and rest her helm against something. She didn't know why he suddenly stopped but she didn't question the blessing.

After she got to the wall all the pain resurfaced that she had shoved down to move. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, her optics clenched shut and tears began to flow. Her intakes became short and shallow before she forced herself to take deep and slow, it worked as a human and she suspected Cybertronians weren't that different. But even the pain was still great and she had no way to escape it, _no way save one…_ Jemina closed her optics and left herself fall into recharge, at least there she never had pain.

When she came out there was still no one there and the sharp pain turned to a constant throb, painful but bearable. She took one last look at the door before slipping away again.

This time however she didn't just go through the black void of two seconds that seemed to be sleep…she found herself in the wood where she had meet Alpha Trion when she was going through the original transformation. _Looking around she took a cautious step forwards. She knew Cybertronians didn't dream, they had memory playbacks but they didn't dream. She had told Ratchet one time that she dreamed in her Cybertronian form and he said it was probably because she was human also. But also at the same time, this wasn't a dream…it was far too vivid to have been one. As she walked through the woods she noticed that she didn't hurt-at all, she smiled and accepted the blessing. She walked for several minutes before her audios picked up the soft sounds of faraway footfalls. Curious now she wandered towards them,_ could it be A-3? _She reached the end of the woods that lead to a small glade before it suddenly stopped and was replaced with a landscape of Cybertron, though that didn't hold her attention…the confused 'bot on the landscape did. "Optimus!" She shouted as she ran two steps forward._

 _He turned to the shout and looked confused, relieved, and worried, "Jemina?"_

 _She smiled and went to take another step when the planes abruptly started to tremble and break apart. Optimus ran for her but the two worlds were suddenly swept into darkness as she was ripped out of her unconsciousness and awoken_.

A Vehicon shoved her with his blaster, seeming to see if she was still alive or not, "Is she offlined?" A different Vehicon asked.

"I don't know, she isn't responding to anything…" The prodding one replied.

Jemina suddenly snapped alert and saw the door open first thing. Without memory of her early abuse hit one Vehicon over the head and stunned it before tackling the second and momentarily knocking that one unconscious as well. Standing with a grunt she ran for the door. As she reached the entrance she knew she needed a way to get these cuffs off, but she didn't have a key, _Gah! I just need a key to unlock these things! Where do I even find one?_ As she thought about them and wanting them unlocked they fell to the floor, open and she was free. She looked at them curiously for a nanosecond before deciding she would question that later and just focus on getting out of the ship now, "Father," She whispered as she ran out, "Give me the strength to get out of this nightmare."

There were no guards around, so apparently Megatron didn't think of her as a high threat and the Vehicons from the cell hadn't commed anyone either. Running through the confusing halls nearly made her give up until she stumbled across a group of fliers as they walked towards the outer reaches of the ship. They had just reached the outer deck doors when a Vehicon called over the com, "Prisoner has escaped, last seen leaving the brig ten minutes ago."

 _Scrap!_ She thought as the Vehicons suddenly stopped and ran her direction. She pressed herself into the shadow of a beam and bit her lip again to keep from crying out as she hit her wing. The pain started coming back as she ran for the outer deck doors, _just let me get off of the horror house!_ She pleaded desperately with herself as she ran out.

* * *

 **Megatron** stood on the bridge awaiting news on if the Autobot was still functional. Very few had ever survived his beatings, and if they did they were known as survivors. Many Autobots they had captured during the war had perished from them as had many-unloyal Decepticons. The last one to survive the beating was Starscream, and even he was only just, having to be carried out by five Vehicons and in the medical bay for a week just for the critical needs.

He highly doubted the young seeker survived, not that he cared, she was a traitor and traitors were put to death. So when a slightly beaten Vehicon came rushing into the bridge, stumbling over his peeds and quietly saying the seeker had escaped, Megatron was wide optict. She survived and managed to move! He growled, "Find her! And report her position to me."

At this moment he wasn't quite sure what to do, he wanted to offline her yes-very much so, but if she could take that kind of a beating and still have the will and ability to move to escape-she could be a valuable asset to the Decepticon cause, _I'll just have to find a way to get her to change sides_.

Soundwave came over to Megatron and showed a feed of Jemina just exiting the ship for the upper deck. Grinding his pointed denta together Megatron ran out of the bridge for the deck.

* * *

 **The** sweet fresh air hit Jemina in such relief, she was out, now she needed to get away. She hurt now, more than she did before, but she pushed it to the side as there was something more important that needed to be done. Upon reaching enough room to transform she did so, and rather painfully. Taking to the air she raced from the ship, though the roar of another engine caught her attention- _Megatron? What does he want?!_ She put more power into her thrusters and banked to the right to try and throw him off, _I just need to stay far enough ahead to call base…_ the thought was shoved aside when Megatron started firing though and she had to dodge.

The dog fight continued for several minutes until Megatron struck her left wing and she lost control. Falling, she transformed before she hit the ground and activated the foot thrusters, breaking the fall a bit, but not enough to keep her from hitting and rolling painfully.

A heavy _thud!_ landed a few yards away from Jemina and she looked up to see a deeply scowling Megatron. One servo clutched her side that was leaking Energon in a constant flow while she used the other to try and push herself away, only to be rewarded a sharp pain throughout her whole body. She uttered a faint groan, the pain keeping her from saying anything louder, as Megatron brought his cannon up to bare, "You have sealed your fate."

* * *

 **The** base was abuzz with worry, Ratchet typing furiously into the computer trying to get a reading from the Nemesis, Arcee and Bee hadn't stopped pacing, Smokescreen played with his servo, and Bulkhead just sat on the berth and pounded it every once and a while. All the kids, June, and Fowler sat on the platform staring at the wall or one another without saying a word. Raf got up from the couch, having been liberated from his punishment when Fowler came to tell his family they needed to move for Gov. security reasons and brought him back to the base with him, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ratchet shook his head, "Just pray I find the right frequency."

Optimus watched from the computer console he stood at. He couldn't focus on decoding the Iacon data base, not with all the current thoughts in his processor. The chief one was the incident that occurred when Ratchet had forced him into recharge. He had seen Jemina, she was exiting a forest and had called out to him but before they could reach each other they were yanked apart and he had abruptly awoken from recharge.

His servos rested on the keys useless, he kept getting a sharp pain in his side and spark but Ratchet was focused on finding Jemina at the moment. Ratchet broke through the thick silence, "I found her signal. But it is no longer shielded and very weak."

Optimus turned quickly, "We must move quickly, if she has managed to escape in some way the Decepticons will pursue her."

Ratchet opened the bridge and every 'bot but him ran through. Optimus saw the scene first, Jemina was lying helpless on the ground while Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at her, preparing for the final blow. He charged Megatron and fired at him, catching off guard for a second before he turned his full attention to him instead of Jemina, "Optimus, you came sooner than I expected. Know you can watch as I exterminate her spark."

He and Optimus got into a very serious fist fight while Bee and Bulkhead ran over to Jemina, Arcee and Smokescreen stationed around Megatron to join Optimus if they could get a clear shot.

Jemina looked up at Bee and Bulkhead and attempted to stand but was rewarded with nothing but pain as it quietly left her lips and she could do no more than lift her arm. Bee got under one side and helped her up until Bulkhead could grab the other, "Scrap kid, what did they do to you?" Bulkhead asked absent mindedly as he helped Bee.

They moved as carefully as they could but at this point everything and anything hurt. Her mind began to go numb as they neared the bridge and the last thing she heard before falling unconscious was Megatron's furious roar.

Bee and Bulkhead felt Jemina go limper than she had been before as they scrambled to readjust their grips so she didn't fall. They exited the bridge and Bulkhead yelled, "Ratchet! We need the med bay now!"

Ratchet looked up from his computer where he had been monitoring the 'bots, "By the Allspark, get her over here now!"

The other three came in as Bulkhead and Bee were shoved out of the medial bay so Ratchet could work. Optimus hadn't seen her injuries like Bulkhead and Bee had but he knew that they were bad. They all had taken up their previous positions except Bulkhead who stood next to the platform and looked at the med bay sadly while Optimus remained just outside and watched Ratchet's every move as well as Jemina. Time seemed to pass in an inexcusably slow manor, it almost seemed to hold still until Ratchet came out. Everyone looked at him expectantly, "She will survive, though she will need rest and to stay off her feet for a day or so."

"Thank Primus." Arcee sighed and everyone nodded.

Optimus looked at her, "What injuries did she sustain?"

"Several severe lacerations, a fractured wing, and twisted ankle. I am honestly and completely dumbfounded on how she even moved, let alone transformed to escape the Nemesis." Ratchet concluded looking back over a monitor of her vitals.

Arcee looked confused, "Where would she have gotten injuries like that though? I've been beaten up by Vehicons and I never had it that bad, and Soundwave would have move to composite."

"Yeah, she was beaten to a pulp then left on her last string. Frag, even I didn't have it that bad when the Decepticons over took Iacon." Smokescreen said.

Optimus looked down at his charge, if that's what you could call her anymore, before he growled, "Megatron."

"Megatron? What would he want with her?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet answered, "Most likely information she wasn't willing to give, that and being a seeker…"

Miko looked sick, "But she's gonna pull through and be fully functional again, right?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, she should be and in an accelerated time too. Whatever her abilities are they seem to speed up the healing process."

The kids left soon after to get some sleep and the rest of the base soon fell dark too, the only lights coming from the monitor screens. Optimus got up off his berth and wandered out to the main room and more specifically the medical bay. Jayce's words from the other day had stuck with him as he truly began to notice his feelings. Sitting on a crate next to her berth he leaned against the wall, just sitting by her felt better. Closing his optics he smiled, how long had he not realized these feelings? How long had she? It felt like a strange sense of Déjà vu, _only this time I will_ not _lose you_. He reached over and held her servo, "Good night Jemina, I-I love you."

Laying his helm on her berth he fell into recharge peacefully for the first time in a while, how long had it been since he last uttered those words? He fell into recharge and unbeknownst to him a smile crept its way onto Jemina's face.

Later that night, or very early morning, Ratchet had come in to check on Jemina and found a sight that warmed his spark. Jemina was recharging on the berth with Optimus sitting next to it with his helm next to hers and their servos intertwined. He left the room to grab some Energon for Jemina when she awoke and smiled at Optimus. Blinking his optics online he felt a gaze upon him, turning he saw Jemina awake, "You sleep like a baby, at least you don't snore though." She said soft.

He smiled, "How are you?"

"Better, did you really mean it last night?" She asked suddenly.

He looked a little startled then smiled and nodded, "Yes I did."

She leaned her helm against his shoulder and whispered, "I love you too."

Optimus reached over and held her in a gentle grasp, while being careful of her wounds, he then pulled back and cradled her face in his hands as she smiled at him. Optimus kisses her and she returned it. After a moment they broke away and Jemina sighed contently as she snuggled into his chest more as he leaned over from the chair and held her.

Ratchet had returned shortly before and saw the exchange and smiled himself. Arcee walked down the hall and was about to ask went Ratchet motioned for her to stay silent. Confused she very quietly walked over and saw what Ratchet was seeing, she knew they had liked each other, never knew they were actually going to admit it! She looked at Ratchet very surprised while he just smirked, he had known for a long time Arcee realized.

* * *

Ha! they finally told each other, it's done! So this chapter was largely-mostly- inspired by XxWolfLord95xX, so thank him :) Sooo...what are your thoughts on the unfolding of...events? Put it in a REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

Hey! so one more chapter before school starts! I so excited for to start! i know i'm weird, and proud of it! SO anywho, chapters will probably get slower since i will no longer be getting up ite i'll be getting up at 6 to get ready for school...and there's no way in Kaon that i'm getting up at 5! Enjoy this chapter!

 **PS:** TO THOSE READING THE AVENGERS CROSSOVER!: I will be posting another chapter shortly, like in a minute or so...so yeah! X)

 ** _Shout Outs!:_**

 **Cashagon**

My thoughts? I don't think it wise to type them. *wraps heads in bubble wrap* It could be dangerous.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *girlish squeal bursts whole in bubble wrap and shatters windows* ...oops. *stern look* This is why you shouldn't have super awesome moments like this. Now you will pay! *holds out hand* Come on, fork it over. If Perry the Platypus had to pay for Doofinshmirtz's door, then you have to pay for my windows.

Cash is silly. :P Peace!

P.S.- I do except Imaginary Currency.

Then how else am I supposed to convey them? And FYI, I've had a kid cause their house to explode before, I don't think a window worth it, but if you insist on being paid...here you go *hands over $0.01*-you never said how much you wanted...

 **Transformers1212**

You are very welcome, and thank you for reading and commenting on it!

 **Guest(Tayla)**

Glad i could help clear the confusion and thank you :)

* * *

 **The** next week went by slowly, the first day Ratchet practically had to drag Optimus away so he could examine Jemina and he could work on decoding the Iacon database. However on day three he wouldn't leave her side as she was getting to her feet again, albeit it was probably a good thing because she nearly fell a few times. But as the week passed she healed, and by the time the two week mark hit, it was as if she hadn't been hurt-though Ratchet did want her to keep the transforming down for another week to give her wing a rest. Ratchet ran another scan to check the healing process, Jemina didn't complain, much to his liking, "It seems your abilities help speed up the healing process two-fold when you're a Cybertronian than as a human."

"Well that's good, I hate to be down for any longer."

"Yes, you're getting antsy as it is." Ratchet agreed.

"Well what do you expect? I'll stay down for as long as absolutely necessary then I would like to get up and move again, berths get old after a while."

"Switch to your human form, I want to see how the damage has affected it." Ratchet ordered.

She nodded and switched, "Are you just about done?"

"Why? You want to go sit with Optimus?" He teased as he checked her, it had become obvious that he knew, indeed it was rather hard to hide.

Jemina growled half-heartedly, "You're as bad as my mother was."

A sudden frown crossed his face as his holoform pulled up the bottom of her shirt to reveal just below her right rib, there was a long scar. "Hmm, all the others have almost faded away by now, this one…might be permeant as it was the worst laceration."

Jemina looked at it and nodded, "I guess we can't always get away unscathed in the end."

Ratchet didn't look happy, though it wasn't aimed at her, as he put it back down and checked her left shoulder. Pulling the sleeve down a bit it revealed an Autobot insignia, "What in Cybertron?"

"It appeared after you engraved the 'bots insignia on me, I just figured it must somehow transferred into my human form as well. Though kinda strange it was on my shoulder instead of my back where engraved it on my wing but…" She shrugged.

"Your clear, just don't transform for another few days if possible, I want that wing to rest." Ratchet said, clearing her.

Jemina nodded smiling before jumping up and running to the platform's edge where Opitmus let her up onto his shoulder. Ratchet picked up his tools and smiled to himself, _it's good to see him smile like that again_.

Bee and Smokescreen came into the base and Bee began venting angrily about Smokescreen blowing their cover. Jack opened a laptop and began searching for the image Bee was venting about, "Found it! Old road rage didn't waste any time posting your mug shots. Raf will scrub this as soon as he gets back from house hunting."

"Is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?!" Ratchet questioned Smokescreen angrily, "I highly doubt that he would have condoned such irresponsible behavior."

Arcee also joined, "Blowing your cover is not ok."

"Sorry guys, I know I really messed up." Smokescreen apologized.

Optimus walked over, "While Ratchet and Arcee are correct, I believe that we are all equally responsible for this incident."

Arcee went wide optict, "Us?"

"How?" Ratchet asked upset.

"We weren't even there." Bulkhead added.

 **:I tried to stop him.:**

Bulkhead amended, "Well, _he_ was."

 **:Hey! You try holding him back next time!:**

"Our recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises that we have overlooked simple matters, such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that must be corrected." Optimus finished.

Smokescreen replied, "Optimus, I'm honored to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make things right, to make you proud."

Optimus looked thoughtful before he said, "Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is _from_ a human."

"Smokescreen gets his own partner?" Arcee asked shocked.

"Pu-lease! Isn't having five humans here enough?" Ratchet asked a bit upset. They all just looked at him curiously before he sighed and turned to the computer.

"I was referring to one already among us." Optimus said looking at Jack.

Jack looked startled before nodding, "Um, sure, Optimus. Um, robots in disguise, traffic laws, don't beat down humans…I can bring Smokescreen up to speed."

Smokescreen just stared at Jack before Bulkhead patted him on the shoulder, "We've _all_ put in curbside duty. Part of the gig."

Smokescreen walked over to Jack and transformed, "Then let's go for a drive, teach."

Arcee watched them go before turning around, "Optimus, with all due respect, agent Fowler is out relocating Raf's family because the 'cons discovered where he lives. Meanwhile, Smokescreen, in all his wisdom, chooses a vehicle mode with screaming double thirty-eights on the doors, making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Jack's safety."

Optimus nodded hearing her argument, "Nonetheless, the fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction. I believe Smokescreen's spark is in the rights place, and that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity."

Optimus returned to the computers to work on the data base while the others went back to whatever they had been previously doing. A couple hours later the duo came back, both laughing, "I am _so_ posting this tonight." Jack laughed.

They continued to show Arcee and Bee while Jemina just groaned as she leaned on his shoulder. Smokescreen and Jack left a little while ago to 'learn more about human culture.' That was one of the weakest excuses she had ever heard, but they had left so-whatever. Optimus brought her out of her thoughts, "I am nearly finished decoding the next Iacon coordinates."

The computer beeped and a different set of coordinates came up, "You may not need to complete your task Optimus." Ratchet said looking at the screen.

"An Iacon-locator beacon."

Ratchet nodded, "It seems the Decepticons have already excavated the next relic."

Optimus turned and gently grabbed Jemina from his shoulder and set her on the platform, "Ratchet, triangulate coordinates and activate the ground bridge. Jemina, remain here." She nodded but looked at the coordinates on the screen funny, "Were is Smokescreen?"

"Out training again with Jack." Arcee answered dryly.

"We cannot wait. Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus ordered.

As the bridge closed Jemina sighed, how was she supposed to tell them it was a decoy without revealing everything?! She hated her position sometimes. She sat on the couch and fiddled with a book but couldn't concentrate to read as the computer beeped again, revealing another set of coordinates. Ratchet opened a comlink to Optimus, "Optimus, I just picked up a second Iacon-locator beacon. Optimus, do you read?" Only static filled the radio.

"Is there a jamming signal?" Jemina asked getting up and walking over.

Jack and Smokescreen came in laughing. Ratchet yelled over, "Will you two keep it down? Arcee? Bulkhead? Can anyone hear me?" Every time he was answered with static.

Jack ran closer, "Ratchet, what's going on?"

"Our sensors detect a second Iacon-locator beacon, but I can't reach Optimus." Ratchet explained turning around.

"I'll go." Smokescreen said.

"Alone?" Ratchet asked less than enthused.

Jemina switched forms, "I'll go with him."

"You're still recovering." Ratchet argued.

"You said so yourself, I'm fine. Besides, who else are you going to send with him, Jack?" She asked.

Ratchet scowled at the two before relenting, "Fine."

Smokescreen and Jemina went through the bridge and Smokey turned to her, "Let's go grab a relic." They ran to a rock outcropping and peered around, seeing the Decepticon's operation. Jemina recognized the relic as Smokescreen spoke, "That looks like the Star Saber, a legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime-as lore would have it." He rattled off like an excited school child, "It's rumored to wield the power of the Matrix. I'm gonna make Optimus proud."

Jemina grabbed him and held him down, "You'll make him proud if you just stay here and wait for back up. We can't just go in there and take it with Megatron right there."

Smokescreen looked to where she pointed, "The dark lord himself, he won't know what hit him."

"Think Smokescreen, you can't just take him on, Optimus is the only one who can stand on even ground. And besides, what are you going to do once you get to the Star Saber? It's practically a Cybertronian Excalibur and Optimus is King Arthur."

He looked at her dumbly, "What?"

"I'll explain later, but the point it was made _for_ a Prime, _by_ a Prime, and only a Prime can dislodge it. Why else wouldn't Megatron have taken it already?" She argued.

"Germaphobe?" Smokescreen asked to which Jemina just glared.

"We're gonna wait for back up." Jemina said in a flat tone.

"You heard Ratchet, backup's not available right now." He went to stand when his head suddenly hit something and he had no room to move, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from getting killed." She hissed before comming Ratchet, "Ratchet, the relic is the Star Saber, we need Optimus like now!"

"* _Where are you two_?*"

"Basically where you bridged us-"

"Jemina their moving it, let me out of this thing and I'll stall them!" Smokescreen pleaded.

A whine came from behind them and they saw an Insecticon, "Oh great." Jemina said in usual sarcasm.

She let down the shield holding Smokescreen and he fired at the 'con as Jemina joined in, "* _What is going on there? And did you say Star Saber? Oh my, Jemina-_ *"

She didn't have time to answer as she dodged the Insecticon and retreated a few steps while continuing to fire at it. The Insecticon grabbed Smokescreen and threw him onto the plateau and stopped just short of Megatron, "Uh-oh."

"Smokescreen!" Jemina shouted as she dodged another attack and jumped onto the plateau with him.

Megatron growled, "You?! How are you still alive?"

She didn't answer but shot at his canon and gave Smokescreen a second to get away from the close proximity before added blaster fire came in. Arcee, Bee, and Bulkhead ran through the outer ranks of Vehicons as she and Smokescreen ran closer to them. Megatron looked around, "Where's Optimus?" He yelled something else to but it was drowned out from the din of blasters.

Megatron transformed then began firing at Optimus, blocking his path with falling rubble. Jemina growled before she transformed also and took off after Megatron, she had to buy Optimus some time. Being the one behind Megatron she had a few seconds to fire at him before he pulled an incredibly tight loop and was behind her. He fired and she transformed and got behind him once more before the process repeated a few times, neither scoring a hit on the other. But it bought Optimus all the time he needed.

A glow from the Star Saber grabbed Megatron's attention once again and he roared in fury, he allowed himself to get distracted by this seeker! Optimus landed with a small crater as Jemina landed next to the others. The bolder fell from the Nemesis and started rolling towards Optimus though he seemed not to realize it, "Opitmus, retreat!" Arcee shouted.

Bulkhead yelled, "Now!"

Jemina smiled to herself as Optimus turned and swung the Saber, cleanly cutting the mountain in two, she could only imagine Megatron's horror from what she had seen in the cartoons, but it soon fell when she thought of what was going to come.

"Did he just…" Bulkhead said unable to finish from shock.

 **:I think so.:**

Optimus took a few running steps towards the ship and swung the Saber again as a wave of Energy hit the ship and it started down before they managed to gain control again. Smokescreen looked dumbfounded, actually everyone but Jemina did, "It can do that?"

"Obviously." Jemina said as Optimus walked back over.

"Ratchet we require a ground bridge. Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine Optimus." Jemina nodded.

"Someone made me bang my helm against a shield, but I'll live." Smokescreen jabbed at Jemina who just rolled her optics but said nothing.

Back in the base Smokescreen couldn't stop talking, "How epic was that? I-I saw it with my own optics." He acted out Optimus, "I still don't believe it."

Jemina stood next to Optimus and whispered, "He looks like my brother playing Power Rangers."

Optimus held her close and said, "He is, actually, just a youngling. In Earth standards I believe he would be fifteen or so."

Jemina nodded in affirmation, "Ah, that explains some of his mannerisms."

The Star Saber then began to glow and they both looked down at it before Jemina took a step away and Optimus raised it up and seemed in a trance. "Whoa!" Bulkhead said.

Ratchet walked over, "Optimus, speak to me! Optimus!"

"I am receiving a message."

"Form who?" Ratchet asked.

It took a second for Optimus to answer then, "Alpha Trion."

Ratchet looked worried and curious, "Optimus, what is Alpha Trion saying?"

The base was dead quiet for several minutes until Opitmus suddenly lowered the Saber and it almost hit the floor as he groaned. Ratchet walked over, "Easy Optimus."

"So, did Alpha Trion try and ask about me?" Smokescreen asked.

Bulkhead shoved his shoulder, "What was the message?"

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics, the Omega Keys." Optimus answered

Arcee asked, "Keys?"

"To what?" Ratchet asked.

"To the regeneration of our home planet."

Jack asked, "Wait, you can just-restore your planet…just like that?"

"Yes Jackson."

He looked at his phone, "It's getting late, I should get home."

"Very well," Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Please open a bridge."

Jack left and the 'bots moved excitedly. "Pack your gear, we're going back to Cybertron!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

 **:I still don't believe it, home?:**

Ratchet laughed, "Well, believe it now Bumblebee, civilization at least."

"But I just got here." Smokescreen protested.

"Remember oil baths?" Arcee asked, "First thing I'm gonna do planetside is soak for an entire solar cycle."

Bulkhead laughed, "I can't wait to tell Miko."

Arcee looked down, "And Jack."

 **:Raf and Jayce.:**

Arcee looked at Optimus then at Jemina and Jayce the latter of which was curled up and snuggled into Jemina on the couch sleeping, "Optimus has it easy, his partner is Cybertronian."

"But she still has Jayce." Bulkhead said.

Smokescreen walked over, "Optimus, keys open doors. Can they really revive an entire planet?"

Optimus turned, "While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the Ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science. We have as far as to look at Jemina for confirmation of that." Optimus said looking at her as she smiled at him. The other 'bots gathered, "Whatever their function, this much is certain-we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession."

"Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron." Arcee said understanding.

"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted. It is logical to conclude that each corresponds to the location of one of the Omega Keys. I must not waver until I decode them all, the future of our home world depends on it."

 _I know the location of two_ , Jemina thought as she looked at Smokescreen then drew a deep breath. Jayce fidgeted in his sleep as she moved to get up. She walked over to Optimus and switched her forms before turning when Ratchet called out happily, "You shall require a more practical means of carrying such a blade."

"I feel funny saying this but, I'm not sure I want to go back." Arcee said sadly.

"Who knew we'd get so used to our new home?" Bulkhead asked.

Jemina sighed, she understood, just as well as them. She didn't know if she would _want_ to leave this dimension if she had a chance to go back to her own.

 **:I wouldn't want to leave Raf and Jayce more than anything:**

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I'd ever want to leave Miko."

"We've made friends here, family." Arcee said looking at Jemina.

"I understand what you mean." She said quietly.

Ratchet heard their conversation, "We could always…text them."

"Besides, been fighting for so long I don't know if I can do anything else." Bulkhead retorted.

"You can go back into construction. The power of the Ancients may breathe life back into Cybertron's core, but our war-ravaged cities will surely require rebuilding." Ratchet explained.

She kept her face stoic but inwardly she laughed, _Ratchet, if only you could see the Omega lock work…an instant home makeover is how Miko described it!_ Her cheer then fell again, _I have to keep Megatron from using it though…from using the fifth key, but what will happen if he tries using it without the key? It's not like it holds back the energy, just guides it. I'll guess I'll figure it out when the time comes_ …

Arcee broke her out of her thoughts, "I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet. We still have to locate these Omega Keys and secure them before the 'cons do."

"Yeah, like that'll be a problem." Smokescreen scoffed, "Optimus has the Star Saber now. Megatron's end is in sight."

Jemina kept her voice neutral as she said nonchalantly, "Pride comes before the fall. Don't get too cocky."

Opitmus turned to them a minute later, "Autobots, I have decoded the first set of the final four coordinates. Divide into teams in the event that I'm able to decode another before the first team returns."

"I'm on team one, who's with me?" Smokescreen asked.

Arcee spoke up quickly, "I'll go."

"After you sir, ma'am, commander?" Smokescreen asked.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge, "This should be interesting."

Jemina switched to her human form again and sat next to her brother and thought. She was still baffled on how and why the cuffs had just, fallen off when she was escaping the Nemesis. Her mind wandered to when she had been on Cybertron and Alpha Trion gave her the key… _Smokescreen dubbed it the Alfa Trion Key, but it is an experiment of the ancients. Among what they designed it for it unlocks anything that has a lock and for the Omega Lock, it is what will guide the energy that is to bring back Cybertron._ Unlocks anything that has a lock! Her eyes shot open at the realization what it was, it was the A-3 key that undid the cuffs! She wanted to laugh with joy at finally figuring it out but didn't utter a sound, only a faint smile playing at her lips.

Arcee's voice came over the com sounding very shaken up, "* _B-base, I need a bridge…_ *"

"It sounds like she's hurt." Ratchet commented opening a bridge and to have Arcee walk in with a pained and very guilty look, "What happened?"

Arcee quickly retold the events, "And Smokescreen was just, gone, like he turned to dust."

"Poor kid." Bulkhead gasped.

Ratchet _tried_ to console her, "Arcee, do not blame yourself. It could just have as easily been you."

Bulkhead activated his blasters, "I say we go claim a piece of Megatron's miserable, metal hide!"

 **:I'm with you Bulkhead.:** Bee growled in very upset chirps and whirs.

Optimus stepped forward, "No. We have already lost another one of our own today. I will not risk more lives. Given what Arcee witnessed, it stands to reason that Megatron now possesses might equal to that of the Star Saber. Which means only I have a chance of recovering the Omega Key."

"The fate of Cybertron rests upon its retrieval." Ratchet sighed.

"Whether Megatron knows it or not." Bulkhead added.

"Open a ground bridge Ratchet, I go to meet Megatron alone." He said before he left.

Jemina watched him go with a sigh, _that's the last we'll be seeing of the Star Saber for a bit_. She ran her fingers through Jayce's hair until Optimus commed, "* _Ratchet, ground bridge!_ *"

He opened a bridge almost immediately and Smokescreen and Optimus ran through, "Smokescreen?!" Bulkhead asked skeptically.

Smoky brought up the Omega Key, "And Omega Key number one."

"But…how?" Arcee asked, "I mean I saw you."

He looked at the wall, "I, uh, decided to borrow the phase shifter."

"Again?" Ratchet asked annoyed as he finished scanning Opitmus for his injuries.

He nodded, "Good thing too. The wave from the blast hit me like a wrecking ball. The impact must have activated the shifter. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I made my back outside, Opitmus and Megatron were deep in an epic throw down. I waited for the right moment to make my move."

"You're learning." Arcee commended.

He turned to Ratchet, "So can I keep it? I mean it is really working out for me."

"Fine, fine."

"Yes! Signature weapon!" He said happily.

He then saw what was left of the Star Saber, as did the others, "You got yours, Opitmus lost his." Bulkhead said remorsely.

"The balance of power shifted again." Arcee realized.

Ratchet interjected, "While he may have wielded the power of the Ancients for only one day, Optimus does not require it to be the mightiest of warriors."

They all looked at Optimus who stood at the computers decoding more of the database with Jemina propped up on his shoulder guard obviously asleep, "You may want to say that when there's not a human sleeping on his shoulder." Bulkhead whispered to Ratchet.

* * *

Hehe, done!-until the next chapter :) So review!


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys! You get one more chapter before school :D enjoy it!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

Dying of fluffiness is good right? XD There's not a whole lot of fluff in this or the next chapter, though, watch out, fluff bomb coming your way in Darkmount and those episodes ;)

 **.char**

thank you! here's another :)

 **Adby1**

I won't, i promise, i can't say the same though on how you will take it :} but don't be scared, nothing too horrid will happen-wait, that come out right*cough, cough* making a sequel*Cough cough*

 **Guest**

I'm glad, sorry i made you lose sleep but I'm glad it was that good! :D yes i am planning to finish the series and the movie...I'll also be making a sequel, though that's a ways off but yeah!

 **Cashagon**

I think he can to, just lowers the intimidation factor a bit

*pats pocket's* I found that walking in...I don't tend to carry cash-no pun intended-with me unless I absolutely know I'm going to get something, and that was kinda unexpected. Uh, I have a couple of mechanical pencils in my front pocket...sketch/note book in my back pocket *opens lunch sack* Uh...Turkey sandwich? that's all i got...i can also offer you another chapter? i know, this doesn't cover the price of a window...

 **tayla**

XD

 **Seeker3**

ya think? But it's cute! XD :)

* * *

 **Jemina** sat on the couch while Optimus decoded, messing around with her powers. When she had been recuperating when she figured out how to combine her different abilities, much to Ratchet's chagrin, and found out how to make rough sort of hologram by bending the light and altering its frequencies. She didn't do anything much at this point, just annoy Ratchet really when she had been recuperating. Optimus suddenly turned, "Autobots, the next Iacon coordinates have been decoded. Ratchet, ready the ground bridge."

Ratchet put in the coordinates when Smokescreen said, "Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the Energon tank for a week."

Arcee glared and turned to Bee, "Didn't know we were keeping score."

Optimus heard everything and added, "Arcee, Bumblebee, prepare to roll out."

 **:Cool! I hope it isn't too hard to grab.:**

"Wait, what about me?" Smokescreen asked surprised as Bulkhead scoffed, "I mean, me and Bulkhead."

"The two of you will remain here in the event I'm able to decode a subsequent database entry before the others return."

Ratchet agreed, "Optimus is right, considering the very fate of Cybertron is at stake, response time is critical." He finished and activated the bridge.

"Keep your engines idling kid. Come on Bee, destiny awaits." Arcee finished mockingly.

Bulkhead walked over, "We call it a pit stop. We'll get back in the race."

Jemina suddenly looked up after the two left, eyes wide, _dang it! We're gonna lose the key!_ Mentally she cursed herself for not having paid more attention to what was being said as she jumped off the platform and landed quite softly in her Cybertronian form. She looked worriedly at the ground bridge for a moment before Arcee commed, "* _We need a bridge_.*"

Ratchet opened one and Arcee and Bee came in limping a bit, "What happened?!" Ratchet yelled as he started patching Bee up, him being the worst.

Arcee looked up at Optimus as he walked over, "I'm sorry Opitmus. Knockout was there, waiting for us. Seems the 'cons are improving their decoding skills."

Ratchet turned, "And it seems that with two keys already separated, no one currently possesses the means to revive Cybertron."

"While our quest to restore our planet may have reached a stalemate, securing the remaining keys is still the most prudent course of action." Optimus advised.

Smokescreen looked wistful, "Man, it must have been crazy with Knockout going all sonic. Oh, I wish I'd been there."

Jemina glared and growled quietly, "I can give you a taste if you want."

Smokescreen suddenly didn't look so excited when Optimus pulled her close and said, "Having been on the receiving end of a subsonic wave, be grateful you were not."

Jemina looked guilty when Bulkhead nodded, "Look kid, Arcee and Bumblebee are no slouches. And Opitmus managed just fine for eons without the big sword. Of course, you wouldn't know about that, you've been locked in stasis the whole time we've been fighting this war."

"Exactly, and I'm ready to make up for lost time." Smokescreen argued.

Jemina spoke having regained some composure, "Smokescreen, what he means is they've gained battlefield experience while you've been napping. They've also been together as a team for far longer than you've been here. Those two combined with the absolute necessity of regaining these keys means you and I will be on the sidelines _a lot_ until they're secured. Isn't reviving your planet more important than any one of our personal tallies? There will still be plenty of chances after Cybertron is restored."

Bulkhead agreed saying and looking at Optimus, "Slow and steady wins the race."

Smokescreen looked deep in thought as they all broke up a bit while Optimus decoded. Jayce got up from the table he'd been drawing at and ran to Bee as he was cleared, talking up a storm while he did so and showing him a picture. A few hours later Optimus decoded another set of coordinates, "The next coordinates are ready."

"There remains one set left to decode." Ratchet said happily.

Bulkhead walked over, "On it boss."

"I'm gonna bring back that key." He then stopped and looked at the ground when he saw Arcee's look.

Jemina looked at Optimus curiously when he shook his head, "I would prefer that you remain here." She nodded understanding while he went back to work decoding the final set of coordinates.

Jemina suddenly looked up and asked, "Where are the kids?"

Arcee answered, "Jack had to work late, Raf's moving into his new house, and Miko had some kind of online update with her parents back in Tokyo."

Jemina nodded, "Ah."

"* _Ratchet, we need a bridge._ *" Bulkhead and very glum Smokescreen came back, "Smokescreen was sucker-punched. Could have happened to any of us."

Smokescreen finally blew his top, "But it didn't because I was the one who dropped his guard. I was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be."

"You still don't get it do you?" Arcee asked annoyed, "A couple of victories aren't gonna make you a legend. And not every mission results in success, not for me, not for Bee, not even for Opitmus. We've gained relics and we've lost some. We've also lost friends. We've even lost a world. But this is one time we get a do-over, we have a chance to bring back Cybertron and everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about you or your destiny."

Jemina wanted to tell Arcee to stop venting at Smokescreen but knew it needed to be done if they wanted to get the one key back from Megatron. Optimus spoke instead, "Arcee, you have made your point."

Arcee objected, "Optimus, he needs to hear this. You might actually become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope you do, but greatness begins and ends with putting the team first. Not your personal scorecard."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys." Smokescreen said trying to keep his voice calm.

Arcee shot back, "Then stop trying to be a hero and start being an Autobot."

Smokescreen looked over at Optimus and subsequently Jemina who was looking to the side while the former was just watching with a neutral face. Smokescreen turned around and transformed, "You know what? Maybe I'm just not good enough."

Ratchet took a few steps forward, "Next time Optimus advises you stop, perhaps you should listen."

"I'll bring him back." Bulkhead said walking towards the hallway.

Optimus stopped him, "Smokescreen is young Bulkhead and has much to learn. But right now he needs to clear his thoughts, and I need to finish decoding the final Iacon entry." He worked for a couple minutes longer until the computer beeped, "Ah, the final Iacon entry has been decoded."

"Has it?" Ratchet asked looking at the screen.

Optimus looked curious and confused, "Hmm, perhaps it's a layer of secondary encryption."

"Maybe it's a picture of the relic." Bulkhead suggested.

"Of what possible use could that be to us without knowing its location?" Ratchet asked heatedly.

"I trust that Alpha Trion had his reasons." Optimus said flatly.

The computer finally formed the image and Bulkhead cried out surprised, "Smokescreen?"

"Is this that hotshot's idea of a joke?" Arcee asked frowning.

 **:I don't think so.:**

"Maybe he knows where the key is." Bulkhead tried to reason.

Arcee turned around, "And never bothered to mention it?"

"A more likely possibility is that Smokescreen himself _is_ the key, without knowing it." Ratchet argued.

Optimus spoke up, "Whatever the case, he could be in grave danger. Smokescreen, return to base immediately."

When Optimus received no answer Ratchet said, "He may have deactivated his com link."

Optimus turned and said quickly, "Locate his position and prepare the ground bridge."

"I have it Opitmus! Opening bridge now." Ratchet called out.

Opitmus, Arcee, Bee, and Bulkhead ran through while Jemina and Ratchet watched them go. The group came back in a second later, Opitmus looking upset, "Do you have any way to locate Smokescreen?"

Ratchet looked at the screens, "He would have been taken aboard the warship, with its shielding it will be impossible to locate him."

Optimus nodded, "Continue monitoring all frequencies Ratchet. Far more than Smokescreen's fate may be at stake."

"I…don't get it." Bulkhead said, "How could Smoke _be_ an Omega Key?"

 _It melded with his systems?_ Jemina thought sarcastically as Ratchet answered, "Perhaps he isn't the _key_ , but its _container_."

"The other Iacon relics were sent to Earth in pods…why not this one?" Arcee asked.

"When the Decepticons stormed Iacon it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the final Omega Key into space…at least, by standard means." Opitmus explained.

Arcee put it together, "So Smokescreen assumed everything went black because he was hit by Decepticons-"

"But Alpha Trion's the one who actually turned out the kid's lights." Bulkhead finished.

Optimus nodded, "It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying in the event of capture."

Arcee added, "And with a mobile relic Alpha Trion couldn't possibly supply fixed coordinates."

"So the big A slipped us a clue instead-Smoke's mugshot." Bulkhead agreed.

Ratchet sighed, "But the Decepticons got to Smokescreen first. I fear _they_ have decoded the same clue."

 **:Hey guys…there was only one entry left, right?:**

"What do you mean Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

Bee pointed to the screen where the image was reconfirming into words, "What?" Optimus asked, Alpha Trion had said nothing about this in the message.

A few seconds later a single, simple sentence appeared. Jemina looked at it for a second before translating it in her mind as it was written in Cybertronian… _Utilize it Crystal_. Her eye's widened slightly but her back was to everyone so no one saw and she regained her composure quickly. Bulkhead was the first to ask, "Whose Crystal?"

"How do you know it's a who instead of a what?" Arcee asked, just as dumbfounded.

Ratchet turned to Optimus, "Do you any idea of what he meant?"

Optimus shook his helm, "I haven't the faintest…"

"Well that's great, how are we supposed to restore Cybertron when we're missing some stupid crystal that does how knows what." Arcee fumed.

Bulkhead put in, "Maybe it's what power's the keys."

"In any event we do not know. We can only hope that it will find its way to us and not to Megatron." Optimus concluded.

Jemina climbed up to the platform and sat next to her brother, a million thoughts swirling through her mind. Should she tell them now? Should she wait until they go to Cybertron? The computers beeped and a life signal came online, "Smokescreen's signal, it's back online!" Ratchet exclaimed as he got to work pinpointing it.

"The kid escaped the warship!" Bulkhead cheered.

"* _Smokescreen to base, I could really use a ground bridge._ *"

"I can't lock onto his position." Ratchet growled.

Jemina looked at the screen, "Why does it look like the little blip is falling?"

Ratchet looked at it again, "Oh…he's freefalling! Smokescreen, I am opening the ground bridge directly below you."

"* _Brace yourselves, I'm gonna make an entrance._ *"

"He's…off course."

Arcee asked upset, "You missed?!"

"No, Smokescreen missed it, that movement wasn't natural." Jemina interjected.

Bulkhead pointed to the computer, "Open another one, fast!"

The blip hit the ground, "No!" Ratchet breathed.

"* _Hey Ratchet, I could still really use that really use that ground bridge._ *" Smokescreen whispered.

Everyone breathed in relief when he came in, "Did I tell you? Destiny. Alpha Trion _knew_ I'd keep it safe." Smokescreen said as he gave Optimus the two keys.

Arcee looked downright ticked before she smiled, "Nice work kid."

 **:There was only two keys? And we have one…but we need four. Where's the other?:**

"It was the only key in Megatron's vault." Smokescreen explained.

Opitmus held the keys, "Then three keys are accounted for."

"Then the fourth is still somewhere on the 'cons warship." Bulkhead growled.

Arcee didn't look so sure, "Unless…Megatron never had it to begin with?"

"But who would have it?" Bulkhead asked.

The other's shrugged when Smokescreen asked, "Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know about a crystal, would you?"

"You mean Megatron doesn't have it?" Arcee asked.

"Nah, he was grilling me about it but I had honestly never heard about one that went with Omega Keys. Shoot, I never knew of the Omega Keys till you guys did."

Optimus nodded, "Then we at least know that it is not within Megatron's grasp." His adios picked up light breaths and he turned and saw Jemina asleep on his shoulder again. He frowned half way and nudged her awake.

She opened a tired eye, "What?" Jemina asked and came out as a bit of a growl.

"When we the last time you went into recharge?"

She shrugged, "I kind forgot with all the excitement."

Ratchet frowned, "Go to your room and get some rest. I swear, you are the most forgetful person when it comes to your own wellbeing."

Jemina switched her forms and mumbled walking out, "How many nights have I fallen asleep on my computer or notebook writing, art book, or falling asleep on top of a different book I'm just reading?"

Ratchet just glared at her, "Sounds a lot like another mech I knew at the Iacon Hall of Records."

Optimus looked at the ceiling and walked a few steps away to the computer. Smokescreen stifled a laugh as Arcee asked, "What does that mean?"

Ratchet and Smokescreen looked at each other before Ratchet answered, "Orion Pax tended to forget the same things, there was more than one night were Alpha Trion was practically dragging him to bed to get some rest, I remember Elita was that way to when she found something exciting. Oh, with the two of them together and it was almost impossible to get them to get some recharge."

Smokescreen did snicker a bit, "I remember Alpha Trion telling me about some of those-nights. He said those were always long nights of trying to get Orion away from _those computers_."

Jemina leaned tiredly on her berth about ready to call it a day, really she had been up for two days straight with only an hour cat nap-but being part Cybertronian she didn't get as tired like she did before. Just before she closed her eyes a thought struck her, _Starscream!_ He was coming. She jumped up immediately, her powers giving her an energy boost, and ran for the main room. Peeking inside she saw the ground bridge open. She didn't know whether or not Starscream had come in yet and ran for the storage vault. Finding it intact she spread out her powers so she would hopefully sense if he was coming then opened it and grabbed the keys, replacing them with her own fuzzy holograms. She closed the door and felt a strange energy coming and knew without a doubt who it was. She immediately bent the light around her and became invisible.

A sudden blast made her stumble and nearly loss the grip she had on the keys but did make her lose focus on the light around her. Her eyes glowed for a second as she felt like she was grasping some other energy subconsciously, or draining it. She saw Starscream exiting the room with an obvious snarl, "You!" He shouted as he ran towards her, only for her to manage to step out of the way a second before he reached her, "What?! How could you have known I was coming at you?"

She was wondering that herself. Both missed her optics glowing and Starscream's systems depleting of its red Energon far quicker than should have been. He attacked again but as she could only dodge she could do little to defend herself, the keys taking up most hand room. He swiped and she barely dodged as an idea came to her. The second she had an inch of breathing room she grabbed one of the keys and threw it like a javelin at his wing. It hit dead center and he cried out in pain as he reached out for the key she threw only to be kicked away as she grabbed it. "No more games." Starscream hissed before he fired off his other missile and it hit the floor just to the side of Jemina and threw her against the wall.

She hit it with a grunt and lost hold of the keys and Starscream picked them up instantly and ran, Jemina right behind him. He let out a small shriek as he saw Arcee almost done closing the ground bridge and jumped through it a second before it was fully closed, trapping Jemina in the base. She frowned then huffed, well…she tried, she really did, _maybe it was for the best he got away_.

Smokescreen stepped forward completely confused, "When did you get in here?! And how did you get over there without me seeing you?"

She shrugged as Arcee opened a bridge for the others, "Opitmus?" Arcee asked hesitantly.

"Starscream, has all four Omega Keys now." He said looking down. Ratchet walked over to the computers and shut off the sprinklers as they all grabbed towels and began drying things off. A couple hours later they were finished, but Opitmus was still very upset.

Jemina sighed, he needed some good news right now…"Optimus, can I talk to you, alone?"

He looked slightly surprised but nodded and they went up to the roof where dawn was breaking. She sat at the edge and Optimus joined her before he asked, "What were you doing in the main room?"

"I felt the red Energon when Starscream came in and tried to keep him from getting the keys…"

"Oh, I guess we all failed in that respect."

She leaned on his shoulder, "I think some things were meant to happen for a reason and nothing we could do would change that…no matter how hard we try." She muttered the last part.

Optimus looked out across the horizon, "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Hm? No, it's-it's about the Crystal message."

He suddenly looked up, "Do know of its location? Did Alpha Trion tell you?"

He at least sounded a bit happier and she nodded, "Yes, I know of its _exact_ location."

He smiled faintly, "Then all is not lost."

"It was never completely lost as long as we kept trying."

"Where is it, I assume if you told me then you are allowed to tell me of its location? Was there a reason you kept this a secret from me?" Optimus asked.

Jemina sighed and smiled slightly, "Is there a reason you haven't told the others yet about the Omega Lock, the Keys are useless without something to unlock."

"How did you know about that? Alpha Trion only just connived it too me in the message from the Star Saber." She looked at him knowingly, "He told you while you were on Cybertron? But, why?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, he just told me _not_ to tell anyone until he said so, and that included you."

Optimus nodded, "Alpha Trion has his strange ways I suppose…you said you know of the location of the crystal?"

Jemina stifled a laugh, "You guys all talk about it like she's a thing."

"Well he did say it was a…wait, she?" Optimus started then stopped.

Jemina nodded, "She. Optimus, when Alpha Trion gave me the A-3 Key that changed me into a Cybertronian, it had/has a second purpose…to guide the energy beam from the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron. Crystal is not a thing, it is the name Alpha Trion gave when we met."

Optimus' optics were wide as he took in the information, _she had known all this this whole time!?_ His intake sounded like a heavy sigh and Jemina spoke again, "Optimus, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just-I couldn't...I-"

Optimus stopped her, "I understand, there are many secrets which I carry also, do not try to explain." Jemina sighed gratefully as he pulled her in close. He then smiled and began tracing her wings and she slumped a bit more into him and purred softly. Optimus traced her wings for another few minutes before her intakes took on the regular rhythm of recharge. Sighing he held her close as he thought about what she had kept hidden for so long, the other thought on his mind was, _is there anything else she's hiding from us, from me?_

* * *

Hehe, it's done! for now. Reveiw and tell me your thoughts!


	39. Chapter 39

Hey! so i managed to get another chapter out, barely. O my gosh, i am about to loose my mind! School started and i lost the precious time i had to do pre-calk&trig then got stuck in classes that are literally homework and projects! Man i'm a senior and i don't have time for all this! What are you people thinking!? without further ado, enjoy!

 **THOSE OF YOU READING WHEN WORLDS COLIDE**: so here's how i'm gonna work this. I'll write the chapter here then i'll rewrite it and add the Avengers into the diolge and what not. so they will in essence be the same so you don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to as it will basically be repeated in the other story :) Though fair warning, there will be a wait until it comes out as, well, homework as stated above.

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Tayla chapter**

Oh, evil plan forming, thank you for the idea ;)

 **DarkFlame**

That's a good idea, i don't know about this story but i can defiantly put it in the sequel :D

 **.char**

Thank you, i will do my best

C **ashagon**

Yes, you keep that in mind to...

 **Adby1**

That's ok, a little creepiness is ok here and there. and, thank you, i can probably it a one shot later on X)

 **linalu27c**

Yeah, that'll be an interesting time...hope you enjoy

* * *

 **Optimus** and Jemina sat on top of the mesa for another hour until the car horns of Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead signaled their departure to pick up the kids. Jemina sat up instantly and shook the sleep from her optics as she stood, "I fell asleep didn't I?"

"You needed it." Optimus argued, not happy that she had woken up with only an hour of rest…but he knew there was going to be no getting her into her berthroom to get some recharge until the sun went down.

Jemina stood and went over to the elevator, Opitmus following as they descended beck into the base. Getting Jayce some food she sat at the couch while the others returned and looking a bit upset. Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead had to quickly explain why they had practically ignored them the past three days. Once they calmed down they asked questions nonstop, mainly Miko, about Cybertron and what they would do once it was restored, "You know," Miko began, "I might not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can still be the first human exchange student."

"Why didn't you tell us exactly what was happening before, I mean I knew about the keys but…" Jack said.

Arcee answered, "You probably didn't notice but things have been kind of intense around here lately."

Raf sounded sad, "So, you guys could really be going home soon, huh?"

Miko tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry Raf, you'll come visit! Once we get our place set up he can visit us, right Bulk?"

"Uh, Miko…?" Bulkhead tried to say.

"You are taking me with you right?" Miko frowned.

"Well, they'd have to get rid of the toxic atmosphere first Miko, and who knows how long that could take." Jemina intervened.

Miko pouted, knowing it was fully true, when Jack asked, "So now what are you guys doing? Since all of the entries have been decoded?"

"Not all of them." Ratchet replied.

Raf looked confused, "Then why isn't Optimus working on decoding it?"

Arcee answered, "Because it's been decoded, we just don't know what it means."

"Well what does it say?" Miko asked exasperated.

"Something about using a crystal, but that's it. No picture, no coordinates, nothing." Bulkhead answered.

"Well that sounds useless." Miko grumbled.

"It is." Ratchet answered roughly.

Jemina and Opitmus made a nanosecond eye contact before turning their attention back to the discussion, which was coming to a close while the kids walked up to the platform. Bee and Jayce were currently racing, Jayce not doing too well against the full blown car, while the other's talked. The day was uneventful, for once, as the kids left. Jemina sat on the couch tiredly as her eyes drifted closed, the need to sleep becoming too great.

Optimus transformed as he came back from patrol and saw Jemina laying on the couch, obvious she had fallen over, as he walked over to Ratchet, "Any luck on finding the Nemesis."

"No," Ratchet said simply.

The others came back and Bulkhead said, needing to fume without the kids being present, "What do you think Starscream is going to do with the keys?"

"You think Starscream's rejoined the 'cons?" Smokescreen asked.

Arcee nodded, "He might have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor."

"Hmph, without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and-" Ratchet was cut off by computer beeping and Jemina jolting awake from the sudden noise.

"Ok, that's weird." Bulkhead stated flatly.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet typed in a few things and answered, "No, it is Dreadwing and he wants to meet."

"Ratchet, open a ground bridge, I will go to meet him." Optimus ordered.

"Alone?" Arcee asked while Jemina agreed and scowled deeply.

"I'm coming with Optimus." Bulkhead stated firmly while the other's all nodded and voiced their agreements.

"Alright, but I would like you remain behind." Optimus said, directing it at Jemina, "I do not believe it would be wise to bring a seeker with us when it is Dreadwing we are meeting."

She didn't say anything but nodded and watched them leave through the bridge when Ratchet came over after it closed. He looked at her in quizzically and she just looked dumbfounded, "Can I help you?"

He frowned, "When did you last recharge? Actually recharge, not one-hour/two-hour cat nap as you humans call it."

"Uh…I'm not sure, why?" She asked cautiously.

"Because you're going to pass out on the floor if you continue on like this. And it's not an _if_ , it's a _when_." He answered when Optimus called.

"* _Ratchet, we need a ground bridge._ *"

"Coming up." He and Jemina turned and saw the team come back in, and Optimus carrying something.

Jemina instantly recognized it as the Forge while it took Ratchet a little longer to figure out then looked astounded, _how had Optimus gotten that?!_ Jemina smiled lightly when she saw the broad smile on Opitmus' face and heard the Forge whirring slightly, Optimus needed it-a relic of a prime, they all needed it if they were to get to Cybertron to restore the lock. Smokescreen came over grinning, "It's no Star Saber, but I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade and put some dents into that ugly mug of his."

Arcee rebuffed, "It's not that kind of hammer."

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys, a more appropriate use of the Forge would the to use it to replicate our own." Ratchet said, finally finding his voice again.

Optimus shook his helm, "Even with such power, their reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess."

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the Keys to prevent anyone from ever going home." Arcee thought aloud.

Optimus refuted the idea, "Megatron may be evil, but I believe he will use the Keys for their intended purpose."

"Then I say we let him keep them and do the work for us." Bulkhead said then shrugged when all eyes turned on him, "W-I mean, what difference does it make who restores Cybertron?"

Opitmus answered, "If Megatron revives Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage."

"Y-you lost me." Bulkhead stammered.

Jemina sighed softly, "It makes sense but I hate politics, they just give me a headache."

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray himself as our planet's savior and brand all Autobots as war criminals."

"The grand deception continues." Arcee sighed.

Ratchet added, "Megatron's so-call 'achievement' could influence Cybertron for eons to come, poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens…hardly the ideal way to begin a new age."

"But there is hope. For while Megatron may have the Keys, he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself or the location of the remaining Key."

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead sputtered.

"Wait. Now you lost me." Arcee said confused.

Jemina sighed while Optimus explained, _was it really that hard to realize that a key doesn't exist without a lock?_ "That which the five relics were designed to activate. We must locate the devise before Megatron does, and secure it until we can recover the Keys."

Ratchet replied, "There are no more entries to decode. This Lock and this crystal, could be anywhere on Earth!"

"Actually…it is on Cybertron. And Crystal will come once the lock is secured."

There was a course of 'what?' before Ratchet asked, "How do you know? And how do that the crystal will just, appear there to unlock the Omega Lock?"

"Alpha Trion revealed the location of the Omega Lock to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber. As for Crystal, I just know."

Ratchet sounded deeply hurt, "And you didn't think to tell us."

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so. With the Forge of Solace Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron."

Jemina nodded before she yawned, "Turning the ground bridge into a space bridge."

Ratchet and Optimus looked at her as Ratchet said, "You need to go home and get some rest."

"Why can't I just stay here?" She asked, not liking the idea of going home when they would probably be going to Cybertron shortly, and they would need her.

Ratchet answered exasperated, "Because every time you've tried as of late something happens and it just keeps you up!" He walked over an activated the ground bridge, "You will either go home and get a decent night's rest or so help me I will drag you home and tie you to your bed."

Jemina looked pleadingly at Optimus but he shook his head, "I will side with Ratchet, you haven't slept in several days. We will call you when we secure the Omega Lock."

"But-" She started only for Ratchet to cut her off.

"Ep, ep, ep." He pointed towards the bridge, "Get, some, rest."

Jemina looked one last time at Optimus and saw he was dead serious also before she sighed and walked down the platform. She ruffled Jayce's hair slightly as she passed the cot and petted Aja's ear momentarily as she slept next to him. Before she left she smiled at them and nodded, then disappeared. Optimus got an uneasy feeling, like she knew something was wrong but wasn't telling them, like something now was going to go horribly wrong.

She stepped out of the bridge into her back lawn and made her way to the house. She took a shower then stumbled into the heavenly soft bed, she was so tired but the nagging thought of the kids being kidnapped by the 'cons kept playing in her mind until she passed out.

* * *

 **A** loud noise made Jemina jump awake and look wildly around before she managed to calm down and realize it was just her phone ringing. Taking in a deep breath she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Jemina, do you know where the 'bots are? School's been out for an hour and no one's come to pick us up and Ratchet was a bit, uh, snappy? More so than usual and told us to go home."

Her breath hitched, "Jack get out of there! Try to get to my place I'll pick you up on the way." She hung up and jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed before grabbing the car keys and running out, not caring about food, or locking up the house, or anything else at this moment in time. Starting the car she drove towards the school, knowing she was currently breaking a few speed laws but not truly caring, especially when she saw the sleek, red, sports car racing beside her. She called Jack using her abilities to activate her phone, "Jack?!"

"Hey, what's up, were headed ov-" He started.

"Change in plans, run, just run. Knockout's right next to me and headed for the school."

She didn't hear anything else before the phone beeped signaling the end of the call. Knockout must have gotten tired of racing, not knowing it was Jemina inside the car, and so sped ahead quickly before Jemina locked his breaks and he came to a screeching halt and she drove past. She speed past the school when she was forced to put the car into a halt to prevent herself from ramming into the Vehicon which stood in the middle of the road. She jumped out and saw the kids encircled by Starscream and a couple other Vehicons.

"Jemina!" Miko cried out before Starscream made a move to grab Jack.

Jemina made a small motion with her hand to guide the sonic wave that rippled out and slammed into Starscream, sending him several yards back, "Run!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Jack said hurriedly as he got Raf moving.

Jemina took up the rear as she heard Knockout grumbling and running over, "You?! You were the driver?" He shouted quite unhappily.

"Get them!" Starscream shouted and several Vehicons ran forwards.

Jemina managed to keep them at bay as the kids ran for a building. Once inside they were grateful that it was just an extra warehouse and that there was no one there. Jemina nudged them, "Let's see if there's a back exit."

They moved quietly through the warehouse when a soft clanking could be heard, "What's that?" Raf asked quietly.

"I don't want to know." Jemina replied, "Let's just get out of here and have Ratchet bridge us back."

Jack pulled out his phone, "I don't have any signal."

"The 'cons must be sending out a disrupter." Raf said.

"Why would they do that or want us for that matter…besides Jemina." Miko thought aloud.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jemina said moving along before the clinking sound suddenly drew very close, to close, "Miko!"

She shoved Miko aside with a small sonic blast as a tentacle swiped where she had just been, "Ah! Creepy tentacle!"

"It's Soundwave." Jemina replied.

Jack asked in a near shout of terror, "What do they want _us_ for?!"

A second tentacle encircled them from behind, "Any ideas Jem?" Miko asked.

"Uh, you run I block?" It sounded too much like a question but they all agreed to it so Jemina struck one of the tentacles with an electrical bolt while the kids quickly jumped over the other. She heard Miko shriek and her attention became divided two ways, enabling the tentacle to ensnare and yank her out, "No, let go! Miko!"

She saw Knockout holding Miko tightly while Jack was being held in a death grip by Starscream and Raf by a Vehicon. A couple other Vehicons brought over some cylinder prisons and they all dropped the kids in them, though Soundwave did receive a couple nice dents on his plating from Jemina trying to escape, though the fact that they held the other kids was what truly held her back-she would have to get them out also and that was not likely at this time.

Starscream laughed manically, "Soundwave, target a space bridge for Cybertron."

Within seconds a bridge appeared and the 'cons walked through carrying the containers. They reappeared on Cybertron, Megatron facing off against the Autobots…but something was dramatically different from what Jemina had remembered. She looked around and saw that the Lock was not up, the glowing circle overhead that was supposed to revive Cybertron, was missing. There was that, and Megatron's arm. It wasn't the red and yellow she remembered from the cartoons, it was green, gold, blue. She was confused by this until Megatron spoke and snapped her attention back to the present, "…So that I may hand over the humans."

"And if we refuse?" Optimus asked, wanting to know all the bases.

Jemina, along with the others, watched Megatron walked closer to Optimus, "Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. And then we can all watch them instantly perish, together."

The threat didn't scare Jemina herself, but she was worried about the others, they didn't have the capability to become a Cybertronian. Miko kicked the container, "Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron."

When the Autobots didn't move Megatron yelled, "Starscream."

Starscream lifted the container that held Jack, "Jack, it's time to come out and play." He said in a singsong voice as he dragged his clawed hands down the glass.

The sound made him and the other flinch, "Go ahead. The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet, I'll do the same for theirs."

"Me to creepy." Miko said turning to Knockout.

Raf was too scared to say anything but nodded also. Jemina nodded, "I'm willing."

"Perhaps we should oblige them, should we start with your personal pet first Prime?" Megatron taunted.

Opitmus straightened, "If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies." With that he dug the Star Saber into the ground and backed away.

The others then threw their relics over and Jemina sighed, "I was supposed to try and prevent this…"

"Now, if you please, the Omega Keys. One at a time." Megatron ordered.

Knockout walked forwards with Miko, "You first big boy."

Bulkhead looked at Opitmus who nodded then walked forward, "If I don't get the girl, I'll make you eat this Key." He said as he slammed it into Knockout's waiting servo.

"You're welcome." Knockout said handing Miko over.

"Get scrapped." Miko growled.

Bee walked over next and traded off with a Vehicon, saying a few select words from his mind, who then gave the Key to Megatron. Megatron then said with an almost visible smirk in his voice, "If this human was important enough to entrust the Matrix of Leadership, he's worth _two_ Omega Keys."

"What about Jemina?" Optimus asked.

"You will know the demand in a second." Megatron answered coly.

Both Jemina and Opitmus had a feeling that they knew what he wanted, but neither could give it. Arcee and Smokescreen walked over to Starscream, "No tricks. The Keys if you please."

They gave him the last of the Omega Keys and came back with Jack. Optimus shouted at Megatron, "What is it you want for Jemina?"

Megatron smirked, "As she seems rather important to you Optimus I will make it simple, give me the crystal and tell me of its function."

"I do not know. We saw the same message but have not deciphered its meaning."

"In that case…" A ground bridge opened up and several Vehicons came through and encircled the group. Jemina's breaths quickened, for what reason she wasn't entirely sure, _it's not like if they open the container I'll die_. Megatron walked over to the small protrusion from the ground, "Then let us see what four Omega Keys will do, they might even lead us the fifth like they did with the Omega Lock."

Soundwave walked closer to the Lock with Jemina's container in his servo and a Key in the other. Once they were near enough to touch it the keys gave off a soft glow and Jemina felt her body pulsating in an unnatural manner, though not giving off the glow like the keys. Megatron smiled as the Lock emerged from the ground, "Ah, so the fifth key was a ruse, very clever Alpha Trion." He turned to the Autobots, "Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron. Behold, the age of the Decepticons!" Megatron shouted as they inserted the keys.

A map of Cybertron then appeared. Something then began to bug Jemina's mind, it kept wanting access to something…her eyes widened in realization, "No."

Megaton put something into the map and again the thing wanted access. She asked it, mentally, what it wanted access for. Knockout scoffed, "Stupid computer, it's requesting the command again."

Megatron growled, and put it in again. He wanted to restore a building just to west. Reluctantly Jemina gave it access, but only allowing it to go that far, she had to try and keep under the radar for now. A beam of energy shot out and enveloped the building and in seconds it was restored to its former glory. Jemina could hear Optimus' disbelief, "By the Allspark."

The others all added their own 'whoa' when Miko said, "Instant home makeover."

Knockout just said, "Shiny."

Jemina groaned, _really?_ She began looking around the container, she _knew_ what Megatron's next order was going to be, and there was no way she was going to give him access to that, there was no way she was going to guide a death beam to her planet. Optimus then spoke up, "You have what you want Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons, allow me to return the humans, all the humans, to Earth."

Megatron turned halfway, "Oh, I wouldn't recommend it, they'll be far safer here. Is the space bridge locked on target?"

Optimus' optics widened in horror, "Per your instructions, lord Megatron." Starscream said.

"Excellent, why rule only one world when I could rule two?" A space bridge opened overhead and Megatron activated the Lock, only for it to do nothing. "What, activate!" He punched in the command again and again Jemina refused to guide the beam, "Soundwave!"

Soundwave set het container down and walked towards the console and began typing into it, trying to find an override, all the while continuing to send commands to guide the beam. Only a minute in and Jemina was getting a headache. Soundwave then did something with the controls, some kind of request, and when she refused it brought a new wave of pain, sending her to her knees.

Megatron saw Jemina struggles as Soundwave continued to tamper with the controls, currently not having any luck overriding them. He watched Soundwave try another crippling tactic to take down the impenetrable firewall when Jemina cried out in pain and clutch her head. After a second her breaths became labored but the pain had subsided when Soundwave moved on. He smiled cruelly and picked up Jemina's container, she met his gaze head on with one of defiance, "So there was a fifth Key."

Arcee looked at Jemina confused, "What does he mean by that?"

Optimus looked torn in two directions, "He's figured out where the fifth key was hidden."

Megatron laughed, "How Alpha Trion managed to give a _human_ an Omega Key I will never know, though it will be his downfall." He turned back to the Lock and looked at it, in the center underneath the map of Cybertron was a space large enough for a human to stand, an Omega Key to sit, or a Cybertronian to rest their servo. He set, more like harshly dropped, the container on the spot and nodded to Soundwave.

He again demanded access, unrelenting. Now that the key had been placed in the Lock Jemina couldn't refuse the order, it had to be fulfilled. The beam fired and an another cry of pain arose from Jemina, she had no way of refusing the order. Megatron grinned, "Such raw power! What should I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps Gilded Earth."

Jemina breaths labored as she fought for some control, the beam was heading for Jasper… _I may not be able stop it, but I can try and redirect it_. Focusing she moved its trajectory away from Jasper to the first none-populated place she could think of, Death Valley.

Megatron saw the trajectory change and growled, "What are you doing?!"

Jemina continued to move its trajectory away from the population, when a new thought struck her but it would take time she didn't have. Soundwave made a command to override her movements but she was able to keep control with great pain, and managing to shout praying he would do something to prevent the Earth from being destroyed, "Opitmus!"

That must have been the final straw as Optimus broke from the Vehicon circle and ran for the Star Saber. He ran for the Lock as he cut down several Vehicons and knocked Jemina's container out of the way before bringing the Saber down and destroying the Lock. Megatron saw Optimus running for the Lock but was not able to move fast enough to prevent him from destroying it. The resulting explosion swept over everyone and Jemina raised a shield around her container to ensure she wouldn't be hurt.

A few seconds later it dissipated and the immediate area was in ruin. Looking around she saw the 'bots protecting their charges from the flames and saw Opitmus get up from where he had been thrown to. She was about to shout for him when a deep, maniacal laughter erupted from behind her. She rolled around to her other side and saw Megatron not three feet from her, and he reached for her container, "You have doomed Cybertron Optimus, so it is only right that I rip away something precious to you!"

"No!" Optimus shouted, Jemina wasn't quite sure if he was actually yelling no or if it was for show but at the moment she didn't care.

Megatron gripped her container and tore the lid while flinging her out, smiling the whole time. Jemina had grabbed a last breath before he threw her out and she rolled along the burning ground for a second before she realized that if she wanted to survive, she was going to have to show her other form. Not wasting another second she switched, within a fraction of a second a human was no longer lying there but a seeker. Megatron's laughed died suddenly as he looked at her in pure astonishment, "You, you were that seeker? How is that possible!?"

Fury burned in his optics and he charged her. Jemina scrambled up and ran, activating the foot thrusters to give her added speed, and circled around to Optimus as another space bridge opened up. They ran towards it, the other 'bots already through, when a missile struck the ground just short of Optimus and Jemina, sending them both flying away from the bridge. Megatron came running through the smoke with his Dark Star Saber drawn and ready to kill, and he was heading for her. Optimus reacted instantly and drew his own Star Saber and swiped at Megatron, not aiming for his blade but for the elbow of the Prime's arm Megatron had stolen.

Megatron fell to the ground from surprise and pain, giving Jemina and Optimus the time they needed to run through the bridge before it closed. They arrived at the Jasper base a minute later with Ratchet asking, "What happened? Somebody say something! Why is Jemina in her Cybertronian form?"

The 'bots all looked down and Bulkhead answered painfully, "Optimus, destroyed the Omega Lock."

"What?! You did-"

"What was necessary." Optimus answered firmly, "There was no time for another prolonged battle, not with Earth in imminent danger."

Ratchet looked devastated, "So you destroyed the only devise in any universe capable our home? Optimus, we _needed_ that."

Smokescreen butted in, "You weren't there doc. And it's not your place to second-guess a battlefield decision."

"It most certainly is! There _had_ to be another way!" Ratchet shouted.

Jemina hung her head as she fought back tears, Cybertron may not have ever been her home or planet but she felt connected to it now, and she felt like she had just let down Alpha Trion, "If I had just acted sooner than I could have diverted the beam from Earth, none of this would have happened."

Jack looked at her then said to Ratchet, "I-it wasn't that simple Ratchet."

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth." Raf said with an unusual firmness.

Miko added, "Optimus saved our planet."

"What about _our_ planet?! All our struggles and Energon spilled and countless sacrifices for nothing?!"

"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done. And we have another problem here on this world, the 'cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko, and Raf into play." Arcee said.

Ratchet yelled again still fuming, "And what about the fifth Key? How did he activate the Omega Lock without it? When did Megatron find it? Where was it?"

Bulkhead looked at Jemina, "Right under our noses the whole time."

Ratchet looked at Jemina, "You were the key? But, how? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you stop Megatron from using the Lock?!"

Jemina looked at him dead in the optics, her optics on the verge of tears while she kept her voice at a frightening calm, "You don't think I tried? You don't think I didn't go through excruciating pain to try and keep Megatron from using the Omega Lock? I didn't want it destroyed as much as you but I did what I could to stop him, it just wasn't enough."

Optimus put an arm around her to comfort as he spoke, "Megatron now knows of her Cybertronian form, and I fear he knows of the children's residence also."

The computer suddenly beeped and Fowler appeared, "* _Prime! The Pentagon's preparing to go Defcon One. I need to know what we're dealing with._ *"

"To what do you refer agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

Jemina answered, "He means the Decepticon base Megatron built."

They all looked at her, "And how do you know that?" Ratchet asked.

"You don't think that whatever Megatron wanted access to didn't first go through me? Even if I wasn't able to override it in the end. He actually had it set for few klicks away from this base when I managed to move it to Death Valley." Jemina finished.

They all just looked at her when Fowler said, "* _In Jasper, Nevada? I don't get it. I already had the town evacuated when the beam first hit. Why was he aiming for there?_ *"

Optimus' optics hardened, "Because the Decepticons have discovered the location of our base." As he finished the base shook.

Ratchet turned to the computers, "Where being attacked by the Decepticons!"

"* _Prime, reinforcements just arrived._ *"

Optimus scowled, "Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against the-"

"* _You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun did ya?_ *" Wheeljack asked over the com unit.

Bulkhead laughed despite the situation, "It's Jackie!"

"Wheeljack? But how did you-" Ratchet started.

Wheeljack cut him off, "* _I picked up a strange energy surge, hope you don't mind the company._ *"

Ratchet shook his head, "No, it's just that after everything-well…"

"* _We're still on the same team doc. Always will be._ *"

Optimus took a step away before ordering, "Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here."

"We're abandoning the base?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus turned, "The base is lost. Wheeljack and agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Rafael, Jayce, you will depart first."

 **:What?! Why?:**

"You're splitting us up?" Raf asked.

Jayce ran over, "No! You can't do that!"

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack inclined.

Miko added, "All for one and one for all?"

Optimus shook his head, "We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counterattack. Survival is our only priority now."

Ratchet hung his helm before he moved over to the controls and activated the bridge. Jayce ran to Jemina, "I don't want to go!"

She knelt down and smiled, "It's ok, Bee and Raf will be there with you, I'll see you in a day or so." _Hopefully_. She picked him up and deposited him in Bee's cab when he wouldn't let go. It took everything she had not to cry at the sight of her brother being torn away, but it was necessary.

"We haven't much time." Optimus yelled over as Ratchet then switched the coordinates and Bulkhead and Miko drove through, doing the same for Arcee and Jack.

Jemina and Smokescreen were next. Smoky saluted and Jemina looked pained at Optimus before turned and going through the bridge. She saw the end getting nearer as she had to keep telling herself that Optimus would be fine, that when Smokescreen went back through he'd-her thought stopped as the horrible realization dawned on her, _Smokescreen won't go back through because he's supposed to watch me!_ She stopped and looked at Smokescreen for a half-second before running back to the base and bending the light around her so she wouldn't be seen.

Smokescreen heard peeds running away behind him and he turned to see Jemina running back towards the base, _oh Optimus will kill me if she goes back and gets hurt!_ He ran after her and activated the Phase Shifter he had snagged back on Cybertron as he ran after her then ran through the wall to avoid detection. As he ran back he saw Ratchet walk over as the ground bridge just changed coordinates and disappear.

Jemina circled around Ratchet as he disappeared through the bridge and ran through the bridge. Optimus raised the Star Saber and destroyed the computer so the Decepticons couldn't follow as the base came down on top of them. Jemina wanted to shout but could only manage to throw a shield to protect Optimus as the base collapsed on them, she being too far away to cover them both. Her last thought before her world went black was, _he's safe_.

* * *

Ok...so don't kill me if there's a long wait until the next one, actually just don't kill me at all. What was that quote? Dead men tell no tales...or something like that...yeah, i'm going to go run and hide...Optimus their trying to kill me, again!


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys, i have a surprise, well i guess it's not really a surprise, but here's another chapter-the wait is over! So I hope this makes up for my other chapter in WWC-I'm working hard on making the next one better :} **WARNING** : there is major fluff in this chapter so don't breath it in-you'll suffocate. Enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Transfangirl16 **

I'm glad you are liking it so much, here's the next instalment of this craziness!

 **Cashagon **

Ghost stories are cool-though i am known to fall asleep during them...oh well... ;)

 **Adby1**

MUHAHAHAHA! my evil plan is coming together! But yes, i totally agree with that, that destroyed me when i saw his new look, i almost cried-it was terrible!

 **Seeker3**

Thank you for seeing those, i don't do well with grammar so if someone sees something i miss is helpful :) and Death Valley was the first unpopulated place that came to mind *Shrugs* oh well

* * *

 **Optimus** opened his optics, expecting to be one with the Allspark or very nearly, but found he wasn't even close. Ruble lay all around him and on top, but he was unharmed. Stretching out his servo it connected with something not a foot away, _an energy field_. He then looked around, worry prominent in his optics, _Jemina couldn't have made one this far away from base…oh Primus, let her not be dead_. He heard a slight rustle to the left and turned his head to see, _Smokescreen_? "What are you doing here? Where is Jemina?"

Smokescreen looked worried as he pulled Optimus out of the energy field surrounding him, "She isn't with you?"

"No," He growled lowly and was about to pull away.

"Opitmus no! If you let go you won't be able to phase through the debris." Smokescreen said quickly.

Optimus nodded and they spread as far as they could when Smokescreen suddenly stopped and stooped low, both of them looking up at Megatron who stood on the remains of the base, "Make haste, and unearth the Autobot corpses!" He shouted.

Both Smokescreen and Optimus growled lowly, not loud enough to be heard, when Optimus felt a pull in one direction and looked that way and gasped, "Jemina."

Smokescreen's attention snapped back to Optimus, "Where?"

Optimus began pulling him through some debris until they found her sparking and barely functional form, "Dear Primus don't take her too." Optimus prayed.

"This'll be interesting to move her…uh?"

"Hold onto my shoulder and I will lift her, we must get out of here." Optimus instructed as he lifted Jemina.

Smokescreen did as told then thought of something, "Why don't we go underground, that way the 'cons can't track our signals?"

Optimus nodded, "You know how to work the phase shifter better than I, instruct me on what to do."

He and Smokescreen phased through several layers of rock before they finally found a cave. Smokescreen maneuvered to the front and looked in, "It looks good Opitmus."

Optimus stepped in then carefully laid Jemina down and propped her up slightly with a few boulders. She groaned quietly and halfway opened her optics, "Jemina?" Optimus asked, "You will be alright." Her face scrunched a bit in pain, "Don't try anything, just power down for a while." She drifted off and he turned to Smoky, "Why you two here?"

Smokescreen walked over, "I-I'm sorry. When we were evacuating the base, just as the 'cons began to open fire, it was our turn to bridge away. I debated with myself whether to turn back or not, apparently Jemina had the same debate because just before we reached the end of the bridge she turned back and ran for the base. I-I wasn't able to stop her in time before the bridge closed behind us and I lost her when she used her abilities. But that's when the blast hit, and the whole joint came tumbling down. Then when I found you, and you know the rest…"

Optimus sighed and Smokescreen continued, "I'm sorry I defied your orders, but we're safe here. Like I said we're down so deep no one can pick up our signals. I'll have to scout above ground if we wanna have any hope of finding Ratchet."

"There is very little hope left." Optimus clenched his optics as he held her servo, "Please hurry Smokescreen."

Smokescreen left and Optimus sat there next to Jemina as an Energon tear streaked down his face plating, Jemina's ragged intakes were the only thing disturbing the silence. Jemina looked at him when he wasn't looking, "Why, why are you…crying?" She managed to croak.

Opitmus' helm snapped up, "You're supposed to be in power down, to reserve your strength." She just looked at him quizzically until he sighed and answered, "I've already lost one love to Megatron, I do not wish to make it two. Why-why did _you_ come back?"

"They need you-f-far more, than they-need me."

"But _I_ need you." Optimus objected.

"If, anything happened to-to you, they would fall apart…they don't need, a seeker that-bad." She sighed as she exhausted herself.

Optimus gripped her servo a bit and she could only offer a faint smile before she fell back into power down and Optimus sighed, "Elita smiled like that just before she too…" He stopped, unable to finish the thought, _she would make it through, she had too_.

* * *

 **Jayce** sat in Bee's back seat as they drove, all of them quiet. A jet passed overhead and they all tensed up, only breathing again once it left. Bee pulled off the road and drove a bit until they found a grove of trees he could transform in and not be spotted. Raf and Jayce climbed out and Raf looked around, "Clear!"

Bee transformed and peeked out of the trees **:That was too close, he almost detected us.:**

"But he didn't Bee." Jayce pointed out.

"Your paint job did the trick." Raf added as he stuck some books back into a backpack he had been sitting on.

 **:Bee to base, does anyone read? Still nothing.:**

"The 'coms uplink is still down. Bee, I realize Optimus sent us all to different locations to make us harder for the 'cons to find, but if we don't know where in the world anyone else went how are we gonna find 'em?" Raf asked.

 **:We just keep heading towards the base and hope the others do the same.:**

"Right, just keep heading toward Jasper."

Jayce looked at the ground, "Do you think Jemina's alright?"

 **:I'm sure she's fine Jayce, Opitmus would've made sure she had gotten out before anything happened.:**

"I know, but I still feel like something's wrong." He muttered.

Bee ruffled his hair and made him squeak **:We'll find out soon enough, come on.:**

* * *

 **The** next several hours where filled with silence, Opitmus falling into recharge a few times also, before Smokescreen returned, "I'm back. I combed through every square micron of our old base, I couldn't find Ratchet's medical kit. Not even a bandage."

Both mechs looked grieved before Optimus looked at Jemina thoughtfully. She had onlined a short while before Smokescreen arrived and saw his gears turning, "Optimus, no. Use it-to restore Cy-Cybertron sooner."

Smokescreen looked at Optimus, "What does she mean?"

"Can you get the Forge of Solace Prime?"

"No," Jemina objected again, "Opti-mus, restore Cybertron with, it…please."

Optimus ground his denta together, "Smokescreen, please secure it."

"Can you restore her with the Forge?"

"It holds the power of the Primes." Optimus confirmed.

Jemina glared as best she could, "But it's, already drained…you know that as, well as-I do. Only, enough to…restore the-Lock."

"Power down Jemina, reserve your strength." Optimus said firmly but with care. She didn't have the strength to argue so let herself slip into oblivion.

Smokescreen looked at Optimus, "What do you want me to do? She seems adamant that you use it to restore the Omega Lock."

Opitmus sighed, "I don't know if I even could, there might just be enough power left to restore her but rebuilding the Omega Lock? And I cannot lose another one to Megatron, I don't know if I would be able to survive this time."

"This time?" Smokescreen asked.

Optimus nodded, "When Elita offlined she and I were to be bonded soon, but we weren't yet…she offlined before we could."

"Opitmus, I-I'm sorry, but what do you mean this time?"

"I was able to continue to function because we had not yet been bonded, but I was miserable. Those first few months on the Ark I was practically dead, only the Matrix of Leadership acting as my voice, and that was before we were bonded…but this is different."

Smokescreen looked confused, "How?"

"She and I, we are already bonded."

Smokescreen looked gob-smacked, "What? How?! I mean, does Ratchet even know?!"

Optimus shook his head, "She does not even realize this. Even I just learned that we had bonded."

"When?" Was all Smokescreen could choke out, still wide optict.

"Shortly after she escaped from the Nemesis badly wounded I believe. I don't think either of us truly realized that we had completely accepted each other's sparks as our own though."

Smokescreen stood, realizing what Opitmus meant-she died, he died, "What about the Omega Lock though? If she wants it restored?"

Optimus frowned slightly, "She is cryptic but I have learned to read between her words. Cybertron will be restored, maybe Alpha Trion knew of another way, I don't know…but it will be restored.

Smokescreen nodded and saluted quickly before running through the wall, "I'm on it."

"Hurry Smokescreen." Optimus said quietly as he held Jemina close and she hummed quietly in her light recharge.

* * *

 **Bee's** engine hummed as they continued to drive seemingly without an end. Raf had pulled out his laptop a while ago and was searching for anything that could be a 'bot. **:Have you found** ** _anything_** **yet?:**

Raf shook his head, "Nada Bee. Just the same old rubber masks and bad CG. But the usual conspiracy websites might be our only chance to-"

Jayce suddenly leaned over and cried, "Ratchet!"

"Whoa! Nice Jayce. Yup, defiantly Ratchet. I'll just save this to my computer then scrub it, the Decepticons are probably looking too."

 **:Let's just hope Soundwave hasn't seen it yet, what are the coordinates?:**

"Uh…a scrapyard it think. It was taken yesterday…in a junkyard outside Woodland Park. Replacing Ratchet with Tap-dancing-monkey." Raf finished with a small smile.

They reached the junkyard by sundown and wandered through it, "He's gotta be here."

They looked around until Bee suddenly stopped, catching the kids by surprise. They looked up and saw the ambulance and climbed out, "Ratchet! Ratchet! It's me and Jayce!"

"Ratchet?" Jayce asked when the ambulance did nothing.

Ratchet answered gruffly, "Go away."

 **:Ratchet, we need to go to find the others.:**

"You're interrupting my power down." He replied.

 **:Ratchet?:**

Raf urged, "Come one Ratchet, we need your help to find the others!"

 **:So that we can retaliate against Megatron.:**

"We can't stop Megatron, not anymore. The war is over, and we've lost."

Jayce frowned, "It's only over if we just give up!"

"We can't give up!" Raf cried.

Ratchet transformed and looked down at them, "Then tell me what we can do! Without communications, without a ground bridge, without a base of operations or resources of any kind."

"We'll figure it out as we go! But we need to _start_ by getting the team together. We really can't do anything without that." Jayce shot back.

 **:Well, Starscream had a ground bridge when he was rouge.:**

"Bee's right, we know Starscream had access to a ground bridge while he was operating solo." Raf argued.

Ratchet scoffed, "Yes, yes, he'd clearly been using the derelict Decepticon ship the Harbinger. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It could be full of Cybertronian tech, and it's probably abandoned again now that Starscream's back with the 'cons."

"Well, resources won't be of much use, not without someone to-lead us." Ratchet finished defeated.

"It's a start!" Both Jayce and Raf yelled at Ratchet.

"Then you'll have to start without me." Ratchet growled, "This is someone else's fight now."

"There is no one else Ratchet! Just us, just the team!" Raf tried again.

Ratchet turned around, "Please, just let me, rust in peace."

Raf turned to Bee defeated, "Come on Bee." He transformed and the kids climbed in before he drove off.

The Harbinger lay lifeless in the ground as it had for several years, groaning a bit when Bee stepped in. They made their way to a portion that could have been the bridge and proceeded to try and activate the ship. Bee plugged in a tube that would give the systems Energon **:Ready Raf.:**

"Hold it right there Bee." Raf said as he jumped on a few controls, "And, powering up!"

They looked around as the ship's lights blinked on for a second before it all fell in darkness again, "We could really use Jemina." Jayce sighed.

Bee hung his head and his door-wings fell, "Keep trying, we'll figure it out." Raf said.

"Yip, yip, ip!" A voice called out.

Bee ran forward **:Ratchet? Is that you?!:**

"You're mis-calibrating the Energon transducer." Ratchet said as he walked towards the console, "Now step out of my way so I can work." Raf and Jayce smiled at each other before looking up and seeing Ratchet smiling lightly down at them.

They got the ship operational and Raf scurried around the controls as Ratchet tended to the other controls, "Mainframe's up and running, but I'll need help hacking the operating codes."

Ratchet looked them over, "Even if the ground bridge proves functional, it will be next to worthless without a means of pinpointing the current locations of our compatriots."

"Can't you just convert the mainframe to track Autobot signals?" Jayce asked.

"I may be able to reconfigure these Decepticon frequencies, at the very least we could access their comlink." Ratchet said, thinking out loud.

An hour passed before Ratchet managed to reconfigure the frequencies, "There, that should do it, I will contact agent Fowler first."

They all waited in anticipation as they heard his phone ring, "* _What is it now lord Megatron?_ *" Fowler sounded anything but amused.

"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet!"

"* _Ratchet? Where's Jack? Is he with you?_ *" June asked.

Ratchet shook his head, not that they could see that, "No, he is not. Listen, we don't have much time, I have taken a tremendous, yet calculated, risk in contacting you. Hopefully the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt do the humans. I am sending you our coordinates."

 **:Ratchet! There's a ship coming our way!:**

"What?" Ratchet cried before ending the call.

They all ran outside before Bee stopped Raf and Jayce **:Stay here in case it's Decepticons.:**

They looked on as it landed and Ratchet said with relief and disbelief, "It's one of ours!"

A platform descended and Jayce saw Miko run out shouting, "Raf, Jayce!"

They smiled and ran towards her and Jack, she enveloping them in a death hug, "Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" Jack asked smiling before giving them a hug also.

"You're alive!" Ratchet breathed.

The other 'bots stepped down and Jayce looked confused, "Optimus does not look like Optimus."

Ratchet looked wide optict, "Ultra Magnus?"

"Doctor." He acknowledged.

Bulkhead walked over to Bee, "New paint job looks good Bee."

"At least you had something to work with. If I reversed m colors, I'd be pink." Arcee commented.

 **:I don't think it would be that bad.:**

"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies. The ground bridge however is fully operational." Ratchet informed.

"That would've come in handy when robo-dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." Miko pointed out.

Ultra Magnus looked unamused, "The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?"

"No, mostly just Miko…and Jemina when it comes to medical affairs." Ratchet reassured.

A jet could then be heard and Ultra Magnus activated his weapons, "No!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Don't shoot!" Arcee yelled.

Bulkhead explained, "It's Fowler, he's with us!"

The jet landed and Mrs. Darby climbed out and ran to Jack crying. Jack pulled away after a minute, "It's ok mom, I'm fine."

He then shoved the other kids to her and she hugged them all. She looked at Miko and Raf, "You're families are safe. Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time but now that the 'cons have gone people are starting to go back."

"Where's Prime?" Fowler asked.

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee informed.

Jayce looked at the ground, swallowing a lump, "Where's Jemina?"

"Maybe his scanner's faulty." Wheeljack suggested.

"That's a negative soldier." Ultra Magus said.

Jack put an arm around Jayce, "Maybe she's just in her human form, she doesn't have an Autobot life signal like that."

"Then what about Smokescreen?" He asked.

 **:She might have shielded his signal?:**

"She can do that?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet scoffed, "Wouldn't surprise me. But Optimus remained behind, to destroy the ground bridge. To ensure that everyone else made it to safety."

"I-watched the base go down. No one or thing walked out of there." Fowler sighed.

June added, "Not that we could see."

"Even _if_ Prime survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount." Fowler returned.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, "I would be inclined to agree with the native life-form. We must stop Megatron, with or without Optimus Prime. We must do everything within our power to ensure Megatron's downfall, but we will need to be smart about it."

"Whoa, who put shoulder-pads in command?" Wheeljack asked.

"Temporary command." Jack reassured.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice. He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

"Now," Ultra Magnus said, "Unless there is any further objection, soldier, please follow me."

"Aye, aye, cap'n." Wheeljack grumbled.

The kids watched them go into the ship and Jayce looked at the ground again, tears staining his cheeks, "Where's Jemina?"

"She's probably with Smoky, she'll be fine." Miko said happily before looking at Jack and quietly adding, "I hope."

The others came out within minutes, each armed with new tech and they made their way into the Harbinger. "Autobots, we remain vastly outnumbered and, despite our munitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel." Ultra Magnus said to the gathered group.

Fowler spoke up, "Uncle Sam's military does. I just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington."

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount in order to nullify its fusion cannons." Ultra Magnus stated.

Ratchet interjected, "Unfortunately, it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized ground bridges. Even those originating from Decepticon technology."

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines, wrecker-style." Wheeljack smiled and pounded his fists together.

Ultra Magnus frowned, "I couldn't deal with 'wrecker-style' on Cybertron, and I refuse to deal with it here." Wheeljack pouted, "Now, we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds, if we're to have any hope of completing this mission. Or of surviving it."

Jack spoke up, "Some of us could call someone. I mean, the 'cons were on to me in seconds when I texted mom."

"Hm, that could work, part way." Ultra Magnus agreed.

Ratchet turned to the computers and opened a ground bridge. They waited a moment before Raf spoke up, "I have five bogies converging right on top of Jack."

"Not anymore." Ratchet said as he opened a bridge for him. He then opened a com, "Miko, your turn."

"Miko's got 'cons coming!" Jayce informed.

Ratchet opened a bridge and Miko jumped out, "I really could have used that pizza."

Ratchet turned to Jack, "I've tapped into the Decepticon communications network. Are you ready Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat then said in a deeper voice, "Decepticon command, do you read me?"

"I remained unconvinced." Ultra Magnus said flatly.

"I will enhance your performance with static." Ratchet said typing into the computer.

Jack nodded the spoke up, "Decepticon command, do you read? We are under Autobot attack!"

Ultra Magnus nodded once they saw a large convergence of Decepticons leaving, "Autobots, lock and load!"

All the 'bots grabbed their chosen weapon as they got ready and left through the ground bridge. Ratchet and the kids waited at the command console as they waited for news as they tracked the life signals of both Autobots and Decepticons, Ultra Magnus then came in over the radio, "* _Ratchet, now!_ *"

Ratchet opened a ground bridge just in front of Ultra Magnus' signal and he veered out of the way as the Decepticon one went through and disappeared, "You think they'll be alright?" Jack asked.

"I don't actually know." Ratchet replied sadly.

* * *

 **Smokescreen** returned shortly, dragging the hammer in, "Optimus! I have the Forge."

Optimus looked up as Jemina groaned, her helm beginning to lull, "Hurry Smokescreen!" Smokescreen quickly drug it over to Optimus and he held it. It began to whir with energy as he focused it on Jemina and she was enveloped with a blinding blue/white light as a pulse of pure energy swept throughout the cave and threw Smokescreen against the wall. Seconds later it dissipated and Jemina's optics flickered back online and she met Optimus' gaze, "What?" She asked, slightly disoriented.

"You're alive!" Optimus cried, in a momentary lack of any emotional control as a single tear of joy making its way down his face, and held her in a close embrace which she returned full heartedly.

She then lightly bobbed him over the helm, "I told you to use the Forge to restore the Omega Lock."

"We will find another way." Optimus replied.

"Well, are we going to go join the others or what?" Smokescreen asked coming over.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered as Smokescreen activated the phase shifter and they left the cave.

Arriving above ground Jemina looked around, "Do you have _any_ idea where the others might be?"

Smokescreen shook his helm, "Haven't got a clue."

Jemina frowned and looked up, "I think I might have an idea, but I can't carry both of you."

"Take Optimus, he's a better fighter." Smokescreen said.

Opitmus looked at her, "Where do you think they might be?"

"They might have tried to retaliate against Megatron, if so they'll be at Death Valley."

"I'll put my engines into over drive!" Smokescreen shouted before he transformed and took off.

"Are you sure you can carry me? I do not want to strain you." Optimus said.

She smiled and transformed, "Just don't hold on to my wings too tight."

He looked slightly warry as he climbed onto her canopy and she took off, taking in a sharp inhale as she did so. They flew for several minutes, and far faster than the Prime had ever wanted to without the confines of an enclosed ship, until Darkmount came into view, "They're there." Optimus said just loud enough for Jemina to hear.

"And it doesn't look like it's going to well…"

"Can you get me to the top of Darkmount?"

"Is that a question?" She teased, "They aren't even firing at us." She felt Optimus crouch on top of her as she neared, "Get ready!"

"Now Jemina!" He shouted and she veered suddenly and threw him onto the platform, and pummeled Megatron, sending him crashing into his thrown. She circled back around and landed, socking Starscream and sending him sprawling as he looked at her wide optict. She and Optimus quickly took out the few Vehicons that were there.

Optimus turned and asked surprised, "Commander?"

"Sir," Ultra Magnus said equally surprised but grateful, "It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below."

Opitmus nodded, "Understood."

Jemina transformed and took off for the fusion cannons as Optimus and Ultra Magnus jumped and boarded Magnus' ship. She just reached the cannons when Megatron's furious shouts caught her attention, along with his cannon, "Uh, how about _you_ disarm the cannons and _I'll_ keep Megatron busy." She told Optimus quickly before she darted away again and Megatron gave chase.

"* _Understood._ *"

She and Megatron played cat and mouse for another minute before she felt energy gathering, "Optimus, what is taking so long with the cannons?! They're about to fire!"

"* _We are working on it._ " He replied hurriedly.

 _They aren't going to deactivate them in time!_ She made a sprint for the fusion cannons and Megatron fired at her. She veered at the last moment but hit Megatron with an electrical bolt before he could veer also, sending him hurdling in, "Optimus, their down, I think."

"* _They are, we are moving out. Autobots, clear the area!_ *"

Jemina sped away as the human re-enforcements came and destroyed the citadel. Looking down she saw Smokescreen on the highway, transforming she landed next to him. He looked at the collapsing citadel in disappointment, "Aw, I missed it!"

She patted him on the back, "That's ok, it wasn't that much fun anyway."

Ultra Magnus' ship landed a few yards away and he and Optimus came out, "Thank Primus you're alright."

"You don't think I'm going to almost die twice in forty-eight hours do you?"

Optimus just looked at her, unable to form any actual words so brought her into an embrace, "You really must stop trying to give me a spark attack."

"And here I wasn't even trying." She smiled.

Fowler came in over the come unit, "* _Hey Prime, if you can spare a second bridge over to these coordinates_.*"

"Will do agent Fowler." Optimus acknowledged, "Ratchet?"

"* _Coming up._ *"

They walked through and met the others in a military hanger, Fowler walking in, "Whoa, got here fast."

"Is there something you wanted agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is." He cleared his throat, "On behalf of the President and the Joint Chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't know of your undying dedication, because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty, and my future." When he finished he saluted.

"Here I thought he was going to say life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness." Jemina mumbled.

Optimus nodded and Ultra Magnus spoke, "Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

Optimus smiled, "Welcome to Earth Ultra Magnus, and to Team Prime."

He turned to look at them as Miko came running over, "Ok, someone's gotta say it, what happened to Jemina?!"

"Huh?" Jemina looked confused, _was there something wrong with her_?

"Oh come on, you can't seriously say there's nothing's different about you." Miko argued.

"Uh, well I really haven't had any time to look at myself, am I different somehow?" She asked.

Ratchet groaned, "This'll be interesting."

"What?!" Jemina asked again, she was getting really annoyed now.

"I believe you should look into a mirror." Optimus suggested and walked over to a screen with Jemina when she gasped. In all the confusion she had completely forgotten that the Forge might have, well, done more than just restore her.

She looked at her reflection in bewilderment, the 'bot in the reflection was much taller, at least a good a good meter or so. The colors and general body shape were the same but also more, muscular wasn't the right word, she was still very lean but had more tone. By looks alone you could see her speed had increased. "What?" She asked, not quite believing it.

"Are you alright?" Opitmus asked.

She nodded, "I think so, it just, a lot to take in."

He nodded when Ultra Magnus looked over, "I meant to asked, why is there a seeker here?"

Jemina sent a glared that rivaled Optimus', "I did not just nearly die for that to be someone's first words to me!"

Ultra Magnus looked slightly shocked as Smokescreen came over, "That's alright, I made that mistake too."

Small feet could then be heard, "Jemina!" Jayce cried out.

Jemina turned and smiled broadly before switching forms, running over to him and giving him a hug, "Jayce, you ok?"

"I am now, I don't like it when you scare me like that." Jayce pouted after giving her a hug.

If Ultra Magnus hadn't been shock before he was now. He stood there with his optics glued to Jemina, "Did she just…how did she…?" He stammered.

Opitmus chuckled, "She is a techno-organic."

"But, I thought those were just myths."

"Not to the ancients, that's probably where they came from. Then Alpha Trion replicated their work and gave it to her." Ratchet explained.

"She's a great asset, especially in the air." Smokescreen nodded, "Unfortunately she beats me in speed."

Ratchet walked over to Optimus who was setting the Forge down by a wall after having unloaded it from Ultra Magnus' ship, "Is it true the Forge has been drained of its power?" Optimus nodded, "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost. But what I would like to know is how Jemina ended up so badly hurt." He finished and glared at Jemina.

Optimus and Smokescreen retold what happened then Jemina received an earful from Ratchet, mainly about her disregard for any personal safety, "…Though I guess it is a good thing you went back, we really would have lost Optimus then."

"What's done is done, we now must move ahead with the present course." Optimus said, bringing the discussion to a close.

They began to disperse a bit, the kids climbing up to the new platform and talking with each other. Jemina getting used to her new body, even as a human she had grown taller and more tone. Smokescreen walked over to Optimus and nudged him forwards, "You gotta tell her." He whispered.

The Prime blushed a deep blue before he walked over, "Jemina, I must speak with you."

She looked up, "Hu, sure, what about?"

Optimus looked slightly uncomfortable, "Alone?"

She smiled and switched her forms before they left around the corner. Ratchet took a step forward, completely confused, "What was that about?" He then turned to Smokescreen, "Alright, what happened down there between those two, spill it before I get my wrench."

Smokescreen backed away warily, "You know what, I just realized that I have patrol, I gotta go!"

He transformed and sped away quickly before anyone could follow, "Something's up." Arcee said flatly.

June then looked curiously towards the hallway, "You don't think that he might be...?"

Arcee's faceplates suddenly fell before she smiled and Miko said, "It's taken him long enough."

 **:Does someone want to explain!:** Bee shouted for everyone who wasn't a femme. Everyone clearly understanding its meaning whether or not they could actually understand him or not.

Arcee, June and Miko all looked at each other before they turned, "Nah."

* * *

 **Optimus** and Jemina walked down the hallway for a bit before Optimus could speak, "Jemina. There's-there's something you need to know."

"Mh, what?" She asked, stopping and looking at him.

"Uh, well, uh, there's no easy way of saying this."

"Then spit it out and stop poking around the bush." Jemina said.

Optimus sighed, "Jemina, you and I are-bonded."

"Bonded? What does that mean?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"In human words it's the equivalent of marriage."

Jemina just looked at him for a minute before managing, "What?"

Optimus choked down air, "I didn't realize it until when you were nearly killed by the collapse of the base, though I believe it happened shortly after you escaped the Nemesis." He stammered very un-Prime like.

"I just want to know how." She said simply, "How does this, bonding even work when neither of us knew about it."

"We did, we just didn't realize it, or we were to blind to it. We both accepted the other's spark. Jemina, I'm sorry, I didn't know it happened…"

"Are you sorry for marrying me?" Sh asked suddenly, "Whether we realized it or not?"

"No, never. Bonding is much deeper than marriage is though, since it is when we accept another spark. It was how I found you so quickly in the rubble of the base."

"Then I don't regret it, knowledge of it or no."

"Then you-"

"I do, with full knowledge of it I do." She said smiling up at him.

He smiled down at her and pulled her close before they kissed. He then got down on a knee, "Then will you be my bride?"

She laughed, "Isn't that a _human_ formality?"

"Are you not part human?"

"But who will give me away?"

"I'm sure Ratchet would be more than willing to be of assistance."

"Then I guess I really only have one option, I would be honored to be your bride."

Optimus stood and they shared another kiss, "And I am honored to be your husband."

"So how are we going to break this to the others? Especially Ratchet?" Jemina asked.

"I just hope Smokescreen hasn't said anything." Jemina looked at his curiously, "He learned in the cave when we thought you wouldn't make it."

They walked into the main hanger and managed to put on a façade. Jemina went over to the platform and started talking with the kids as Ratchet walked over to Optimus and jabbed his digit at him, "Alright, what's going on that made Smokescreen ditch us for patrol, _patrol_ that isn't even necessary, and has Arcee, June, and Miko giggling like a bunch school femmes?!"

"I was just clearing something up with Jemina that had been discussed earlier in the caves."

Ratchet didn't look convinced but knew we wasn't going to get anything more from the Prime, for now. They all talked for a bit a relaxed and refueled from some stores Ultra Magnus had until Smokescreen came back. He stepped in and looked at Optimus, "Is it safe?"

He nodded, "Of course Smokescreen."

"Oh good." He then saw Ratchet glaring at him, "I thought you said it was safe?!"

Optimus got up and laid hand on Smokescreen's shoulder before moving over to the platform where Jemina jumped down and switched her forms, "Autobots, there is something you should know."

They all looked at him expectantly. The girls held a knowing look, while all the guys were clueless, except for Ratchet who had a growing suspicion. **:Please tell us! You're going to drive me crazier than when I didn't have my wheels!:** Bee cried.

Jemina laughed quietly as Optimus spoke, "Jemina and I are bonded."

There were crickets, from the humans because they hadn't the slightest idea of what he meant, and from the 'bots-just from the sheer shock...aside from Smokescreen of course. What finally snapped them out was Ratchet crashed to the floor, his logic circuits shorting out and causing him to glitch. June spoke up, "Is that like marriage?"

"Indeed, though we intend to perform the human version also as we really didn't know when we bonded."

Miko suddenly cried, "It took you two long enough!"

Jemina _and_ Optimus blushed blue at Miko's comment when they heard Ratchet stirring again, "I thing I must've hit my helm somewhere. I could have sworn Optimus say he was bonded."

"You didn't hear wrong doc." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet stared, "But, how? It took you years to even get the nerve to ask Elita, yet you do it unknowingly with Jemina!?"

Optimus was still quite blue, "She taught me what _not_ to do, don't wait."

Ultra Magnus just baffled, "This is _not_ what I was expecting when I came to Earth."

Jemina smiled, "Well, welcome to Earth, planet of the unexpected."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Review!


	41. Chapter 41

Hehe, hey! I got this chapter out real quick because, well, I wanted to write it sooo bad it went a hundred times faster than normal. So i hope it lives up to expectation *starts giggling uncontrollably*

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **iceblossom98**

Yup finally glitched!

 **Cashagon**

Mindy...there are two kinds of brain explosions, the good ones and bad ones. this is a very good one, and one i am very proud of. though don't come to me if you ever endup reading this and have squeal the same way cash did. i did as i was writing it, my family has just grown used to it by now and have given up. :) PS, you might want to just give up in this chapter

 **Adby1**

Don't worry, that part has been _very_ well planned and laid out in my mind.

 **cartoon lover 2016 **

A common question asked the answer, we will see when it happens

 **Seeker3**

Yeah, sorry about that, i try but sometimes my computer give up also or has a spaz attack and doesn't know what to do. and there's a quote i heard a friend say one time, several times actually:

Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected.

tell that one to Magnus and see what he say, that would be interesting :) and yes i am planning to do predicons rising

 **Cilla**

I loved doin that to Ratchet, it seemed quite appropriate. :D

 **Tayla**

Glad i can't then, glad you are but i have sensitive ears :}

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

I am so glad! a year full of smiles, what could be better...i just hope it doesn't shatter when predicons rising comes...did i say that out loud, opps

* * *

 **Jemina** sat on the couch halfway listening to June, who had decided to be her wedding planner. Optimus had left with Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack to find _anything_ of use in the remains of the old base. Raf caught her attention, "Return trajectory fluctuations have been stabilized."

Ratchet pulled a leaver and activated the bridge, "Optimus, we are ready to receive you."

Ultra Magnus drove through first with an Energon cube. Jemina just looked at it, _that out of everything survived_? "We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base."

Optimus and Wheeljack walked through and Wheeljack asked, feigning being hurt, "You call this…'not much else?'"

Wheeljack threw the ball at Bulkhead, but the latter of which didn't realize the former was throwing the ball and missed it, and it ricocheted off of his chest and hurdled towards Miko and Jack on an upper platform. Jemina threw a subsonic wave at them and knocked them away before the ball crunched where they had been standing. Ratchet whirled around, "Wheeljack! You could have caused serious damage."

Miko stood and glared, "To me!"

Jack and Jemina looked at the door that was now hidden behind the ball, "If Fowler ok?" Raf asked.

A second later he was answered, "A little help here?"

Ultra Magnus scowled, "What were you thinking soldier?"

"I was thinking Bulk would catch that lob."

"Allow me to make myself clear. As Optimus Prime's second-in-command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior."

Wheeljack shook his helm, "Some things never change."

Optimus walked over, "While on Earth Wheeljack we must keep our strength in check."

The base lay in a thick silence until a motor from outside disturbed it. Arcee looked at the new comer, "Smokescreen?"

He transformed, "Aw, what gave me away?" Arcee just looked at him, "Come on, 'robots in disguise' right?"

Wheeljack growled before marching away to the back of the base. Fowler called out again, "Uh, is anyone out there, I hear voices and I know they're not just in my head!"

Jemina sighed and switched forms to remove the ball from Fowler's office while Optimus talked to Ultra Magnus about Wheeljack. "You good?"

He looked at her a bit peeved, "Is this how it was at the old base when I wasn't around?"

"Nah, not most of the time."

Fowler breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, 'cause this wasn't built to house a nuke, I don't know if it could last."

Magnus walked over to Smokescreen, "Where have you been soldier?"

"Scanning new war paint. Thought it'd be proactive to follow Bee and Jemina's lead."

"Like mine was by choice?" Jemina asked, half-heartedly glaring at Optimus who just shrugged.

"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes." Ultra Magnus ordered.

Smokescreen nodded though sounded a bit down, "Yes sir." He and Bee started stacking the empty cubes.

Jemina stood next to Optimus when June came over, "You never answered my question."

Jemina looked at her baffled, "Sorry, what?"

June sighed, "What color do you want the flowers?"

Jemina frowned, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes!" June said sternly.

Her eyes widened a bit, "I don't know, uh…"

"How about some red roses and blue irises?"

Jemina shrugged, "Sure, you know I think this is almost more important to you than it is to me and Optimus. You guys act like I'm getting married to the king of England or something." As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how true they were, "Ok, never mind."

Optimus came over with a small laugh, "Having fun?"

"Does it look like it? I'm getting asked a million questions for things that I totally have no taste in at all. For crying out loud I would probably put orange, yellow, and pink together and not think twice about it." She said with a frown.

Miko looked startled, "Where did you get your sense of color or style?"

"I was out hiking when they were passing it out." Jemina huffed.

Jack looked up, "Does Optimus have a suit?"

Optimus looked confused, "A what?"

"That's probably a no Jack." June said before turning to Optimus, "Its formal wear, what Fowler wears."

"Is that mandatory?" Optimus asked.

"If you don't want to get married in jeans then yes." June frowned.

Optimus looked skeptical, "Is it a bad thing to wear that for marriage?"

June looked straight at Jemina, "You had better not be planning to in jeans also missy."

Jemina paled, "So what if I am and what if I'm not? And what does Optimus in a tux have anything to do with me in a dress?"

"Human wedding, human rules." June said sticking her figure out at the two, "And since you both seem to be clueless about all this I have to take extra interest in both affairs."

"Well excuse me if I've never been married before, heck I wasn't even planning on getting married at eighteen but look where I'm at now. Not that I mind it." She finished.

They all just looked at her before Ratchet spoke, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"I could have sworn you where seventeen."

"I was 'till last week." She said nonchalantly, then her eyes widened, "Oh."

"Oh, oh? Is that all you can say is oh?!" Ratchet shouted.

"Opps?" She offered, "Sorry, I didn't really think about it much, the base was really crazy and all…"

Bee turned to Jayce **:Why didn't you tell us?:**

"I forgot. I don't remember everything, I can barely keep my own birthday straight." Jayce said flatly.

June did not look amused and made it quite clear, "For goodness sakes, is there anything else we should know before you forget?"

Jemina just blinked at her, "Maybe, maybe not, I don't know."

"You better not forget your own wedding day."

Jemina frowned, "Why would I forget that?"

"Why would you forget when you became an adult?" June asked.

"Maybe 'cause I had been in the position of one for months before I actually became one. And I didn't forget I just figured it wasn't worth telling the others about."

June sighed and Ratchet asked, "Why is it you always go for the ones with a temper?"

Opitmus shrugged and Jemina glared, "Anymore questions-no? Ok, Jayce you wanna go for a flight?"

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Jayce ran down the platform as Miko shouted.

"Hey! I wanna go too! Come on Jackrabbit."

Miko jerked Jack's arm as she ran down the platform, "No, Miko, I'm good not."

An engine from outside took off, "You made us miss her! Party crasher."

The base suddenly shook from a sonic boom. Fowler barged out of his office, "Alright who's the wise guy that decided buzzing the tower was going to be fun? I'll give him kitchen duty for a week!"

Ratchet ran a scan of the base, "There's no one in the vicinity except…Jemina." He opened a com link, "Jemina!"

His reply was a peal of laughter from Jayce before Jemina spoke, "Whatcha want?"

"Was that you?!"

"Was I what?" Jemina asked.

Fowler cut in, "The one who buzzed the tower."

Jemina laughed, "Well I didn't see any towers but there was a bunker."

"You gave me a heart attack!" Fowler shouted, "Get down here this instant!"

"So what? You can give me an earful? No thanks, besides, I promised Jayce a flight. See ya'll later." With that the com ended.

Ultra Magnus turned to Ratchet, "I though you said it was only in medical affairs that she didn't listen."

"Medical affairs or lectures, she's known to ditch for those too…where's Optimus?" Ratchet asked suddenly and they all looked around.

"Boss bot? Hey Optimus! Where are you?" Wheeljack shouted.

Bee ran outside and looked around but didn't see him anywhere and shook his head no. "Well how do you like that, Jemina ups and leaves then Optimus is nowhere to be found." Miko pouted.

Jemina transformed and landed with a dull thump as Jayce squealed, "That was awesome! Fowler was sooo mad."

She set him down and turned when she heard a motor and saw Opitmus, "What are you doing out here?"

"I didn't know I needed a reason." He smiled as he transformed before drawing her in for a kiss.

Jayce gagged, "That's disgusting! Get a room."

Jemina laughed, "And what are you going to do at the ceremony?"

"I don't want to even think about it."

"Younglings. They are the same no matter what species." Optimus said looking at Jayce.

Jayce glared at Jemina, "Traitor."

"Guilty as charged." She said in mock surrender. She wandered over to the edge of the mesa and sat, Jayce crawling up to her leg then leaning against her chassis. Optimus came over and sat next to her, "Who knew planning a wedding is so much work? And June's doing the majority of it."

Opitmus nodded, "Bonding ceremonies were not that different on Cybertron."

The sun began to set and Jemina leaned against Optimus in a sigh of content. He smiled also and began tracing her wings, "Why do you, do…that…" She managed before it just came out as a purr.

"Because you enjoy it, and don't try and deny it, I know you do." Optimus said.

Jemina tried to growl at him but it came out as a purr, "I'm, gonna…"

"Sorry, what was that?"

She could do nothing but purr as Jayce laughed hysterically. They sat in silence for another several minutes before Opitmus stopped and Jemina could get up again, "I hate you and I love you at the same time."

Optimus smiled and transformed, opening up his door, "Drive back?"

"It'd be a pleasure." Jemina smiled sweetly as she switched her forms and climbed in, Jayce on her lap.

"Is it strange that in a week we'll be married?" Jemina asked.

"More than you know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You said nothing wrong, it is just very odd for me also. I had thought for vorns that I would never love again."

Jemina smiled and leaned her head against the window as the seatbelt tightened ever so slightly. By the time they reached the base it was dark and the kids were already asleep on the couch and chair, Jayce also on her lap. She got out quietly and switched forms before laying him on a cot Fowler had brought in. Optimus walked over, "You should get some rest also."

She sighed, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Opitmus watched her go before Ratchet came over, "And where did you disappear off to? The others looked everywhere for you."

"I was with Jemina, there was no need for alarm." Optimus said reassuring.

Ratchet scoffed, "You're going to have to tell the others that, they went into recharge all fidgety."

Optimus nodded before asking, "Ratchet, can you make something for me?"

Ratchet looked a bit surprised, "Well I'll do what I can, but I am working with very rudimentary tools."

"It is nothing elaborate, I was wanting to know if you could make Jemina a ring."

Ratchet's optics widened a bit before he smiled, "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you old friend." Optimus said before he left to recharge.

Ratchet watched him for a minute before he turned off the hanger lights, "Elita, what are you thinking about this right now?"

June came in the next day after her shift was over, "Alright Optimus, come on."

Optimus looked slightly surprised, "To where are you, we, going?"

"To find you a suit." June replied.

"That will not be necessary, I am able to scan one easily enough."

"Have you scanned one yet?"

Optimus sighed, "I will do so shortly."

Jemina walked in, "Hello Mrs. Darby."

"Hello Jemina. Since Optimus says he can scan a suit I guess we can go dress shopping."

She switched her form to her human part, "I already have a dress."

"When did you get it?"

"I've had it, actually it was my mom's, but when we would talk sometimes she said she would like me to wear it so…"

"Alright, let's go see it." June said.

Miko ran down the platform, "Your taking me with too, you coming Arcee?"

"It would be nice to be a part of a bonding ceremony again." Arcee though aloud, "Sure, Ratchet would you-"

"Coming up." He said as he moved to activate the bridge.

The girls walked through and arrived at the house. Jemina opened the door and was tackled by Aja, "Hey girl, it's just me, get up. Hey it's easier now to shove you off, wonder why that is."

Aja wouldn't let them do anything until they had played tug-o-war for several minutes before she left and curled up under the desk in the master room. Jemina walked in and opened the curtains to allow the light in as she moved to a closet, "It's up here, just give me a sec. Shesh, she must have been the world's best Tetris puzzler or something."

Jemina finally managed to wiggle down the box and set it on the bed. She took off the cover and June pulled out the dress and held it up. The shoulders had a slight puff and the sleeves didn't stop until they had made a u on the knuckles but didn't cover the palm. It had a simple V-neck and the waist had the same style, a few clear, glossy beads adorning the v of each. The skirt was simple also, no designs or anything, just flowing from the waist in a waterfall of fabric. Everything was the typical wedding white. Miko whistled, "That was your mom's?"

"My grandmother's actually. I remember my mom told me she had to extend the dress for her because it was too short. In the end she just added another layer of fabric underneath the skirt and gave it a layering affect." Jemina explained as she pointed out where the layer could be seen though it really had just looked apart of the design.

"Who knew something so simple could be so beautiful." Arcee said through her holoform.

Jemina laughed, "Well my grandmother grew up on a farm so simple is what she lived with, but it didn't mean they had a lack of beauty."

"Well go try it on for goodness sakes." June said herding Jemina towards the bathroom to change.

She changed and came out, June zipping up the back once she did. June smiled as she flattened out the ruffles slightly. Arcee walked over with the veil, "What's this for?"

Miko giggled, "It goes on the head."

Jemina smiled and took it, setting it on her head, "There, how do I look?"

"Almost perfect, we just need to get you some shoes now. Do you have any?"

"Unless you could black boots as proper shoes for a wedding then, no. So how come you're doing all this? Don't get me wrong I really appreciate all of it, but, why? Won't you have Jack's to do some day?"

"I hope so, I better. But at his rate that could be years away, and you and Miko are like my daughters. Hope you don't mind." June explained.

Jemina smiled, "Not at all."

"Little weird but I'm good, once you mellowed out and all and weren't such a helicopter mom, you still are though but as bad." Miko put in.

They heard a knock at the door and Aja jumped up and ran to it wagging her tail, "Who's that?" June asked.

"Optimus." Bothe Arcee and Jemina answered.

June jumped up when the door opened, "Jemina? Are you here?"

"Don't come in it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding!" June shouted.

Arcee looked confused, "It is?"

Jemina laughed as she took off the veil, "Human folklore and superstation. But with my luck we don't need to be pushing it."

They heard Optimus asked, "Why is that?"

"It just is. Now out! She'll be out in a bit." June was practically shoving him out the door.

Miko was laughing, the look on Opitmus' face just read pure confusion as June shoved him out. Jemina asked as Arcee undid the zipper, "I take it Cybertron doesn't have those kinds of superstitions?"

"Nope, it's just silly if you ask me." Arcee said unamused.

"Hm, it's just tradition here, I'm not actually sure where or why it was started." Jemina said from the bathroom as she changed.

June came in, "Alright, we gotta go get you some shoes that'll go with the dress."

Optimus waited outside, still baffled as to why he had been so suddenly shoved out of the house. _And why is seeing the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding day bad luck?_ He brushed it off as another one of Earth's many oddities that he didn't understand. The girls came out and June came over, "What is it that you wanted."

"You had wanted me to scan a suit."

"Oh, alright let me see."

His holoform fizzled for a second before it cleared up and he was wearing a suit, "Is this acceptable?"

"Defiantly. We're going shopping to get some things so we will see you later." She turned to the others, "I'm going to drive, you can go with Arcee if you want."

Optimus turned to Jemina, "I hate shopping, I really do. And clothes shopping is the worst, I can do food shopping, but not that."

He chuckled, "You will be fine, we both know you've been through worse."

"Have I? Have you ever been clothes shopping?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not per say, but I had gone with a mech once for a paintjob…I did not do that again, what a hassle. I believe that would be an equivalent."

Jemina sighed when Arcee honked, "Wish me luck." She hopped onto Arcee and they drove off. For the next two hours they wandered to different stores searching for shoes. Jemina finally managed to convince June on a pair of white flats. When they finally made it back to the base Jemina all but ran to Optimus and scaled up to his shoulder, mentally refusing to move for anything. Optimus smiled at her antics but said nothing as he went about his daily duties, which varied from day to day. He was currently monitoring Bulkhead and Bee's progress on a possible mine but came up empty.

Jemina thought for a bit and looked at the stacks of _empty_ Energon cubes, an idea suddenly coming to her, but she kept it quiet for now.

The next few days passed quickly until the wedding day was finally upon them. They left the base and gathered at the small church June had found, all of them waiting for Jemina now. Opitmus fidgeted in his place a bit until Ratchet scolded him, "You are fine Optimus."

"Have you ever been married?" Opitmus asked.

"Well, no."

"Then you have no right to reprimand me." Optimus said sternly.

The doors suddenly opened and Jemina and Jayce came out, Jayce handing Jemina off to Ratchet who walked her down the aisle as the organ music played. Jemina looked at the scene, all the 'bots where there, in their holoforms of course. Optimus stood waiting for her and Ultra Magnus stood off to Optimus' right a bit, looking a bit fidgety also as he had just created his human holoform. June and Arcee stood to Jemina's current right, both smiling. The others sat in the first row of seats. Jayce had ran up to the front quickly and stood next to Aja, who he had insisted be a part of the ceremonies, in the ring bearer's position.

Optimus, for his part, could only stare at Jemina as she walked down the aisle. She stood tall and proud but also held a soft smile. Her hair was curled slightly and a small braid on either side of her head wrapped around to the back where it was hidden by the veil. Ratchet lead her to the front where the pastor then asked, "Richard, do you give Jemina Archer away to Orion Pax?"

"I most certainly do." Ratchet, or Richard, say gruffly though with care and a smile on his face.

The pastor was a bit taken back by the way it had been answered but continued of despite June's sigh, "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Orion Pax and Jemina Archer an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said a word, all of them smiling in fact, though some of them-such as Ultra Magnus, greatly confused. "Since no one holds an objection will you preform the vow?"

Optimus nodded and took Jemina's hand while taking a deep intake, "I Orion Pax, take you Jemina Archer to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my spark, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live and through the Allspark itself we shall be one."

The pastor yet again wore a confused look but said nothing as Jemina said hers, "I Jemina Archer, take you Orion Pax to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my spark, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live and through the Allspark itself we shall be one."

"The rings?" The pastor asked.

Jemina's eyes widened went Jayce came over with a small cloth and opened it. Laying there where two silverfish identical, aside from the size, rings. She looked at them in bewilderment when Optimus said quietly, "I asked Ratchet to make you one, it looks as though he made one for me too." He then picked up the smaller ring and grasped her hand, "I Orion Pax give you Jemina Archer my spark to hold but this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." With that he slipped it on her figure.

She smiled and took the other ring and held his hand, "I Jemina Archer give you Optimus Pax my spark to hold but this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me by God and the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor declared.

Optimus drew her in and they kissed. Jayce stuck his tongue out and covered Aja's eyes and closed his own, "That's disgusting."

Optimus and Jemina broke away with a small laugh as the preacher announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Pax."

Cheers rang up from the group gathered and Miko lightly slugged Optimus' arm when they came down, "You couldn't have taken any long could you have love birds."

They wandered out of the small church to where June and Fowler had set up a small picnic outside. The pastor rubbed his head, he had performed many strange marriages he thought, but this takes the cake. _Speaking of cake…_

Optimus and Jemina wandered over to the small cake on the table, the kids insisting that they needed it-mainly because they wanted to eat it. He and Jemina cut the first slice which he gave to her since he couldn't really eat it. She accepted and they sat at the couple's table as they watched the others. Jemina fumbled with the ring a bit, "Optimus, it's beautiful."

"You should be thanking Ratchet." Optimus said as he came over.

"This wasn't as horrid as I thought it would be."

"Admit it Ratchet, you were just as excited as this as June was, if not more so." Optimus said smiling.

"Alright I'll admit it, I'm glad you've finally found a spark mate. What would the femes that had been on Cybertron say?" They all had a good laugh about that when Ratchet suddenly said, "About your ring Opitmus, it is actually just apart of your holoform so no need to worry about losing it, not that you would."

"That is nice know, thank you Ratchet."

"My gift to you, though I will warn you…if I am _not_ the first person or 'bot you tell when you have sparklings…" He let the threat die.

Jemina laughed gaily, "Since my mother is not here you can be assured of that."

"Good." Ratchet smiled.

"I have a question though, what is it made out of? I don't recognize it." Jemina said.

"Cybertronian alloy." Ratchet answered simply.

Jemina nodded as she looked at it more and held her hand closer with the ring, "Optimus, what's this symbol?"

Optimus looked at it then laughed, "So that's why Ratchet kept asking me. It is the ancient word for forever."

She smiled then asked, "But why did Ratchet have to ask you about it?"

"Because it is a language only Primes know." Music then began to play and Jemina perked up, she knew this song…

 _There's magic in the air tonight,_

 _The moonlit stars are burning bright,_

 _Your face glows by the candlelight -_

 _It's all because tonight's the night._

Optimus stood and held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, "With you, always."

 _Now hold my hand and take this ring_

 _As we unite in harmony._

 _We can begin to live the dream,_

 _The dream that's meant for you and me..._

The others cleared the dance floor as Optimus and Jemina began to almost float across the floor, Jemina's head resting on his chest and shoulders as they glided. Jayce smiled, glad he had recommended the song to June.

 _To be together_

 _For the first time in our lives_

 _It's us together._

 _As married man and wife_

 _We'll be together from now on,_

 _Until death do us part -_

 _And even then I hope our heaven lasts_

 _Forever._

"Forever Jemina I promise we will always be together." Optimus said quietly.

 _I promise to be always true,_

 _Until the very end with you,_

 _In good times and in bad times too_

 _I know that we can make it through._

 _As one united we'll be strong_

 _Because together we belong._

 _If I could sing to you a song,_

 _I'd sing of love that won't go wrong,_

Jemina looked up at him, "Optimus, as long as I have you I'll be as strong as I ever need to be. And this is my song to you, my love."

 _If we're together_

 _We'll make a brand new life for us together_

 _As married man and wife_

 _We'll be together from now on,_

 _Until death do us part -_

 _And even then I hope our heaven lasts_

 _Forever._

They moved in time with the music as if they had heard it their entire lives and knew every step. As the next lyric played they sang together, Optimus' lower voice mixing perfectly with Jemina's higher one.

 _We'll stay together from now on,_

 _Until death do us part -_

 _And even then I hope our heaven lasts_

 _Forever._

Jemina finished the song as she laid her head against his.

 _I know forever we will always be_

 _Together._

Optimus smiled and they kissed again. The next song began to play and the others gathered on the floor again, Miko even managing to get Ultra Magnus on the floor for a bit until he walked off again. After a little time it began to die down and they were showing them out to the car, or semi. They tossed rice at the couple as they ran through and reached the semi. Jemina stopped and tossed the bouquet over her head. It soared and landed in Arcee's un-expecting arms. Miko stomped the ground in pure excitement, "Oh! You're next Arcee!"

"Next for what?" She asked.

"To be married of course!" Miko cried.

Arcee went wide eyed, "Oh no, I am not ready for that in any way."

June walked over, "It's not an immediate thing, don't worry."

Jemina laughed before climbing into Optimus and they drove off towards the base.

Miko sighed, "Our love birds have flown."

Jayce gagged, "I don't even know what to say, it's disgusting." Raf nodded and Jack shrugged unknowing.

"Boys." Miko growled.

Optimus and Jemina reached the base after a while of driving, both perfectly happy. He let her out and she switched her form and sighed, "It's going to be weird getting used to being called Jemina Pax now."

"You'll get used to it." Opitmus said with a grin as he held her close, neither wanting the moment to ever end.

* * *

So i did not write that song, its from Robotech(cause i love that show so much!) and its called Together. I hope you enjoyed this as much as i did writing it *smiles in satisfaction* It's done, the knot is tied.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys! here's another chapter and i hope you enjoy it!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Ender15**

Thank you! :D

 **Cilla**

That's awesome!

 **Tayla**

Yeah, i think so too, hard to beat that...until they have kids at least

 **Seeker3**

XD Yeah, always better to give them more strength than they actually got

 **Adby1**

OTP? I'm sorry, what does that mean? I couldn't resist telling the ending of Predacons Rising, sorry. and yes, they will have sparkling(s?)! ;)

 **Cashagon**

if they physically become one flesh i literally be scared. Patience is a good virtue, i'm sure tony would love to torture her ;D

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

I hope so!

* * *

 **Jemina** walked up to the platform as the kids were filling in and Jayce woke up, "Sleep well?" She asked.

He nodded, "Though Aja wouldn't get off of me all night."

Jemina laughed but said nothing. Miko walked up, "Dude, I'm so ready for this weekend."

Optimus walked in and Arcee came over, "Optimus, I think the 'cons are following the kids again. As I was picking up Jack today I saw a Vehicon in town."

Opitmus looked grave and nodded, "Thank you Arcee." He then walked over to Jemina, "Jemina."

She looked up, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I have reason to believe that the Decepticons are targeting you and the others, especially now that Megatron knows of your other half he will pursue. I would like to move you and your brother to base."

Her eyes widened a bit, "What about the others?"

"I will speak to agent Fowler about having them transferred to military grounds where we can better protect them."

She nodded, "When do you want us moved by?"

"As soon as possible." Optimus answered.

"Ok, I should get to the house to get packing then."

"I will accompany you."

"You just wanna be with me." She teased.

He smiled, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

She climbed into his waiting servo as he transformed, "Nope." They drove through the bridge and he pulled into her driveway, activating his holoform. They walked inside and Jemina sighed, "There's so much stuff we don't even need."

Optimus walked up behind her, "Then we'll start with the stuff you do need."

"That would probably be some things for my brother."

Optimus nodded and they started packing. By sundown they had packed most things her brother was going to need and took it to the base were Optimus deposited it in a smaller room meant for human stays. By the time they had gotten back Fowler had just finished informing June of the situation of moving and she had very quickly agreed, wanting to keep Jack as safe as possible. For the other kid's families, it was a bit more difficult but Fowler managed.

The next week consisted mainly of four families moving. Jack, Miko, and Raf's onto the base's housing grounds, while Jemina and Jayce moved into the base-like they hadn't been living there before. Jemina packed the last box of things she was going to be taking, which was a small box of family heirlooms. Most of the house still remained, she didn't know what was going to be happening with it, but most of it was just stuff she didn't need, or would ever need now.

Jayce was ecstatic to learn they were moving in with the 'bots, and 'helped' move his things. They were now officially out of their house and in the base. Jayce and Miko raced each other as Jack came in after helping his mother move. Raf followed Jack in, "How's it going Ratchet?"

"Fine as can be expected when working with primitive technology." Ratchet answered over the gismo he was working on…

"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked.

"He and Jemina are investigating recent Decepticon activity, hopefully an Energon mine." Ratchet answered.

* * *

 **Jemina** and Optimus walked out of the nearby woods and saw a cliff face with a hole leading underground. They walked closer and found it was rather small, just over half Optimus' height. Optimus transformed and opened the driver's door, "I am assuming you would rather go in as a human."

Jemina nodded and switched forms, "Yeah, I don't do too well in tight places as a seeker."

"Most don't." He said as she climbed in.

They drove for a few minutes before Jemina pointed, "Optimus, they're digging something up."

"Abandon the excavation. Now." He revved his engine, "Hang on Jemina."

"Attack!" The Insecticon yelled.

He drove over one then transformed and hit another while letting Jemina out. Jemina switched her forms as well and shot another. She saw the leading Insecticon reaching in the hole for something and she hit it with a subsonic blast, causing him to lose his grip on the item. He roared at her as he reached for the fallen item only to find it encased in an energy shield. Snarling at Jemina, he was about to charge when he saw Opitmus coming up from behind her and so retreated out of the hole in the roof.

Optimus looked in the hole and pulled out an ancient looking skull while Jemina picked up the broken piece on the floor. She looked at the skull and thought aloud, "That looks an awful lot like the Predacon's head."

Opitmus looked at it and frowned, "I fear it may have been another one of its kind. Ratchet, we require a bridge."

"* _Sure thing Optimus._ *" Raf answered.

They walked through the bridge that appeared a moment later and Ratchet greeted them excitedly, "Optimus, did you find Energon?"

He shook his head, "No, but we did uncover this."

He and Jemina set the two pieces of the skull on a table, Ratchet looked at it wide optict, "It cannot be."

"Be what?" Jack asked.

Jemina answered, "A fossilized skull of another Predacon."

"Although it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet, its presence reveals all too much about the Predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us." Ratchet said.

"You mean that dragon bot we put on ice?" Miko asked.

Jemina sighed, "Yes Miko, the 'dragon bot.'"

"Except that Predacons have been extinct since, well…" Ratchet lost the right words so Smokescreen help.

"Since before most life began on Cybertron."

Jayce asked smiling, "So, like dinosaurs?"

Optimus nodded while Jack added, "Which means, for you guys, running into one would be like us meeting a T-Rex."

Miko looked confused, "So, then what were Dinobots?"

"Totally different." Bulkhead said.

"With Megatron's seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons, and a certain scientist back among the Decepticon ranks…" Ratchet started before Optimus finished.

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find."

Ultra Magnus added, "And now Megatron's looking to clone another."

"What makes you think Buckethead would stop at just one?" Wheeljack asked.

"We could have beast wars on our hands." Bulkhead said.

Jemina sounded just thrilled, "Oh yay. As if Megatron and Insecticons weren't bad enough."

Ratchet continued, "And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast…"

"It's a good thing he didn't get this bone." Wheeljack said in an attempt to lighten the mood slightly.

Optimus turned to the group, "Autobots, we must become Beast Hunters."

"One thing still doesn't follow. Predacons went extinct on Cybertron. So what would their bone be doing here?" Smokescreen asked.

Optimus answered, "If I recall correctly, Shockwave had been previously working on cloning a Predacon before he was presumed offlined."

Ratchet walked over to the computers and began searching, bringing up images of other extinct Predacons, "From our historical texts."

Jack looked at the images amazed, "But those are metal versions of creatures our Greek mythology and Medieval literature."

Jemina looked at the images, "Dragons, Griffins, Hydras, and Chimaeras. Yeah, that's all defiantly in our ancient literature."

Raf nodded, "Not dinosaurs."

"Ah," Jayce sighed.

Optimus looked at the images, "It would stand to reason that Predacons did indeed walk upon this earth in ancient times, as they seem to have been the basis for much of humankind's folklore. Illustrating once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked."

Later that night the kids had all fallen asleep on the couch, chair and cot and many 'bots had gone off to recharge. Jemina sat on a crate, her metallic brow creased in deep thought, missing Optimus' approach until he spoke to her, "What is on your mind?"

Jemina looked up startled, "Optimus! Uh, I was just, thinking."

"That was very obvious. Care to share?"

"Mh, I was just thinking about the Energon shortage."

He sighed, "Do not worry about that, we will figure something out."

"But Optimus, I have to worry. It's what fuels you guys! You can't just go onto an alternate fuel source like I can and be alright. Without it, and a possible Beast Wars on our hands the need for it is as great as ever, and the Decepticons are guarding their mines even more now." She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I don't want to lose any of you guys, especially you."

He nodded and held her close, "We have been through worse and been alright, we'll get through this."

"Yeah, I just wish there was something I could do…"

Jemina shifted and Optimus stood and walked over to Ratchet. "Synthetic Energon?"

"Indeed." Ratchet answered, "I am concerned that without access to any Energon reserves since our base was destroyed, our ability to deal with impending crises will be severely hampered."

Optimus saw Jemina get up and quietly walked down the hallway, "A wise decision old friend. But you are not alone in your worries."

"Just, please…manage your expectations. I am working with even more rudimentary hardware than before."

* * *

 **Jemina** walked into the training room and closed the door. She switched her form to her human half, pulling out a very small container of Energon she had snagged. She hated not telling anyone but she didn't want to give any false hope as she wasn't even sure if it would work. Setting the container, more like a jar, down on a human sized table she unscrewed the lid to reveal the Energon inside. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind for the task she was about to undertake. She concentrated on the Energon inside, on the energy that _was_ the Energon. After what felt like minutes of nothing she began to get a feeling, an understanding, of the energy makeup inside. Focusing harder on that feeling she began to grasp the energy and the Energon. She opened her eyes to see to Energon excitedly moving around her hand. She smiled and bit her lip in concentration, the Energon moved and swirled to her thoughts. _Now comes the test_.

She exhaled before 'gripping' the Energon and screwing her eyes shut again in concentration. She felt the energy change and she opened them again and looked at her hands, instead of the Energon which had previously been there, there was an orb of light that danced on her palm and figure tips. She laughed and let out a quiet but excited squeal, _if I can change the Energon into another energy I should be able to turn different energies into Energon_. Jemina concentrated on the light energy she held and focused on the change again, it morphing into Energon again.

She deposited it back into the jar and resealed it. She would keep this a secret until she had fully mastered the technique. She switched forms again and walked to her berthroom, laying down for a recharge for the night.

* * *

 **The** next morning all the 'bots were in the base doing whatever chores where needed. Optimus walked over, "Recharge well?"

Jemina smiled, "Mhm."

Smokescreen helped Bee stack some more empty Energon crates as Ratchet continued to work on the synthetic Energon formula more when Fowler came in, "Prime! Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticon activity: one near an oil field outside El Paso, the other near the Hebrides bluffs in Scotland. So don't forget to pack your kilts."

Optimus nodded, "We must divide our resources. Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers to the bluffs."

"Yes Optimus." Magnus acknowledged before taking a step closer and asking, "Uh…what's a kilt?"

Jemina stifled a laugh and answered for Optimus who she knew had no idea, "It's an artifact of human clothing rarely utilized anymore outside of a few areas of Scotland or possible Ireland. Though I doubt you would actually grasp the humor of it as Cybertronians has nothing of its kind, or history."

They both looked at her and Ultra Magnus nodded, "Bulkhead, Wheeljack, let's roll." Wheeljack sighed and Magnus turned to leave but stopped when he passed the Forge, "Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge."

"This is no time to stand on ceremony." Optimus said.

Ultra Magnus walked forward and grabbed it, "I would be honored to put this to some practical use."

Opitmus nodded, "Take it." The Wrecker group left and Optimus turned, "Smokescreen Bumblebee, and Jemina, you are with me."

Jack woke up and looked around, "Where's Arcee?"

Ratchet answered as he activated the bridge, "Out on patrol."

The bridge activated and the group drove/ran through. Optimus turned, "Jemina, search the quadrant from the air. Smokescreen, Bee, you will take the west side."

Jemina nodded and transformed, taking to the air and bending the light around her to mask her presence. Thinking for a second she thought aloud, "I probably should check the area around the oil rigs first."

She circled around and approached the field just as a firefight broke out. Adding thrust she opened a comlink, "Optimus, a fight just broke out in the oil field where Bee and Smokey were scouting."

"* _I understand_.*" Optimus answered simply.

Jemina dove towards and transformed mere meters above the ground, practically skating along it with her thrusters as she joined in the fight. She looked around for where they had previously had been digging but there was too much dust in the air for her to see properly. They took out the last of the Vehicons and there was silence for a minute before heavy footsteps could be heard. Jemina quickly traced their source and saw Shockwave coming out of the dust with a Predacon bone in his servos.

He looked at Bee and Smokescreen, who were right in front of him and in his sights, and fired a massively high charged blast. They began firing at him and hit his arm, causing the bolt to go astray and aim for a rig. Jemina quickly redirected the bolt and heard it hit into the ground before she turned her blasters on Shockwave himself. She hit him dead on the armor, but did little to nothing to affect him as he charged. He swung at her and she dodged out of arms reach just a second before he would have connected.

Shockwave ran past her and transformed, speeding away as fast as he could. "Optimus, he's headed for the bridge."

"* _I have him in my sights_.*"

Jemina took to the air and saw Optimus speeding towards Shockwave, only to detour a bit as he fired at him. Jemina added her own fire to the mix and caused Shockwave to overcorrect and transform to keep from rolling uncontrollably. He ran onto the bridge and Jemina transformed and dropped several feet in front of him, "You're attack is most illogical techno-organic."

He fired at Jemina and she redirected the bolt again as she dodged, "Well that's the beauty of us humans." She fired of a blast then hit him with a sonic wave which sent him reeling dangerously close to the edge of the bridge.

Optimus transformed and charged Shockwave. Shockwave raised his gun to fire, but it didn't fire-Jemina having severed the line when she fired at it. He got a half-nanosecond's look at his gun arm before Optimus sent him sprawling across the bridge. Bee and Smokescreen arrived and charged Shockwave while he was down, both grabbing for the bone only to be harshly shoved away by Shockwave.

A ground bridge suddenly opened and a 'con flew through. "Soundwave." Both Jemina and Smokescreen hissed. Soundwave laid down cover fire for Shockwave. Optimus and Soundwave continued to fire at each other as Bee charged Shockwave again, grappling for the bone.

Jemina dodged a few more shots by Soundwave, while gathering the energy from the shot he fired near her. She refocused on Shockwave and saw he had just managed to throw Bee a fair distance away, "Bee! Stay back!" She shouted as she fired, but not at Shockwave, at the bone. She added to her own shot not only her normal energy but also the energy she had collected from Soundwave's shots as well. The shot was true and struck the bone in a loud explosion which sent them all reeling at least a few steps. The dust quickly cleared and Jemina lowered the shield and saw Shockwave grab a small pile of dust on the ground before Soundwave opened a bridge and they both ran through.

Jemina glared in the direction they had disappeared, turning when she heard Optimus' approach. "Is everyone alright?"

Smokescreen nodded, "Nothing a little waxing can't fix."

 **:I'll be fine.:**

Jemina nodded also, "I'll be good, sorry the, uh, resulting concussive explosion."

Smokescreen half smiled, "You were going to say shockwave weren't you?"

She shrugged and Optimus spoke, "You were trying to keep the bone out of his reach by destroying it. You have nothing to apologize for. Opitmus to base, we require a ground bridge."

A bridge appeared and they walked through. Ratchet walked over with the returned Arcee, "Do you have the bone?"

Smokescreen answered, "Well I don't think anyone really has the bone, but the 'cons did get what they wanted, I think."

Jemina nodded, "If he can extract the CNA out of a single strand, I think the dust covers it, quite literally."

Ratchet looked confused, "What happened?"

"Jemina destroyed the bone in order to keep it out of Decepticon reach, though we believe that they can still extract what they need." Optimus said.

"Hm, I hope Ultra Magnus' team is having better luck." Ratchet thought aloud.

The others nodded and they all dispersed. Jemina headed for the training room to work on her powers more. Optimus saw her leave and followed, worried that she might be berating herself. He stopped however when she stopped suddenly and looked around, as if searching for an intruder. He remained behind the corner, curious as to what she was doing that she wouldn't even tell him about. Curiosity got his better and after a minute he approached the training room, opening the doors quietly, only to stare in shock and Jemina halfheartedly glare at him, "Its rude not to knock before entering."

"How did you…" Optimus started as he stared at the Energon flowing around her servo.

She sighed and laughed quietly, "I decided to see if I could manipulate Energon as I can other energies and found that I can not only manipulate it but also change it." She looked down as she let the Energon turn into potential energy around her, "I didn't like feeling helpless, like there was nothing I could do to help the team when I have these amazing abilities…so-"

"How long have you been able to do this?" Optimus asked.

"Only a day or so."

His optics widened a bit, "And you are not exhausted?"

"A little, but not as bad as I used to get."

Opitmus shook his helm, "When do you plan to tell the others?"

"Once I have a good enough handle on it I can use it readily." She smiled.

He pulled her into an embrace, "I guess you solved our Energon shortage problem then."

She kissed him before pulling him out of the room, "Don't say anything to Ratchet, I wanna see his face when he finds out."

Optimus smiled coyly, "I do believe that Ultra Magnus' would be better as he does not yet fully understand what you are capable of."

Jemina grinned wickedly, "This'll be fun."

* * *

Hehe, i hope you enjoyed and i will see you next weekend, hopefully. Review and tell me your thoughts!


	43. Chapter 43

Hey, so here's another chapter! i hope you enjoy.

PS. the ending get a bit darker than normal. i know some of you guys said you didn't really mind but i felt i should warn you just in case

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **TFAN Override-Dragon Light**

there won't be another avenger chapter for a little bit, but it'll be worth the wait!

 **Cilla**

oh well, that wait's over, though this might be worse than before :}

 **Tayla**

Ohh my god kids I can't wait. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I can't wait to read their reaction

Oh, i can't wait to write that, *fangirl squeals!* i'm squealing at my own writing XP X)

 **Adby1**

Ok, yeah, i do to! we shall see once we get to that point in the story :)

 **Cashagon**

Sneaky indeed, and it ends with a panicking Ultra Magnus! Well, this is your chapter to find out ;)

 **SunnySides**

Oh my gosh, that was one of the best moments, ever! oh, it's little things like that that just make me love him more

* * *

 **Megatron** stood in the bridge overviewing the reports on the bones excavation. They had been able to retrieve three so far, three out of the potential six they had found. He growled at the reports as Shockwave entered, "Ah, Shockwave. How is the project coming?"

"The specimens collected as of yet are maturing well, but it is not they I come to speak to you about."

Megatron looked slightly surprised, "Oh, and what has been bothering you to distract such a scientists as yourself?"

You could tell the slight air of guilt around him before he spoke, "It is the techno-organic among the Autobot ranks. I have read the reports of the excavation teams, I was the only one who managed to secure a specimen among them, and even then, just."

"She has been a problem for some time, but what do you propose we do?"

Had Shockwave had a face it would have looked slightly confused. This topic seemed to aggravate Megatron for some reason, he would have to look into that afterwards. "I would like to study her if it would be possible to see by what means she became a techno-organic."

"How would you accomplish that? Even trying to bring her back as a prisoner will be like trying to bring back Optimus as a prisoner now that she has taken full advantage of her abilities."

Shockwave nodded, remembering his one experience with her, "She does utilize a very twisted form of logic that works but is very unpredictable. As for ensuring more Predacon bones I suggest dispatching several excavation teams at once so the Autobots will be spread thinner. But I propose using her human friends against her, she has a human brother-yes?"

"From the data that Soundwave gathered that would be the conclusion."

"Then I propose using him or one of the others when they leave the confines of the Autobot base to draw her out and make her more agreeable."

A faint smile was playing with Megatron's lips but asked, "What about her has you so intrigued, Shockwave?"

"It has been several millennium since a techno-organic was ever heard to be living. Combine that with the strange powers she possess, she is a very interesting study case. Not to mention the potential use she could be to the Decepticons."

Megatron nodded, "Very well, do as you wish, but ensure that that is second priority to the project."

Shockwave offered a slight bow, "Yes, lord Megatron."

* * *

 **Jemina** sat in the main room with Optimus as they watched the others go about their business. It had been a few weeks since the bone hunt began and today was relatively peaceful, so she and Optimus were enjoying it for the moment. At the moment Optimus and Ratchet were discussing, quietly, how the synthetic Energon was coming along. Jemina scanned around the room and saw Ultra Magnus sitting in the corner enjoying a cube of Energon, she thought for a second before she smiled faintly. She watched him for a bit until the cube was almost empty, before her eyes glowed ever so slightly brighter. She continued to watch as he went to finish it off only to get a face full of Energon. He bolted straight up and looked very startled before grabbing a rag and cleaning himself off, Jemina refilling the cube again. He walked back over to where he had set the Energon to put it away to be dumbfounded when it was full again. He eyed it suspiciously before taking another drink and set it down again half-full when he heard Smokescreen coming in, "Smokescreen, stack the Energon cubes that we recently acquired."

Smokescreen looked downtrodden but did so anyway while Ultra Magnus turned to grab the cube, finish it, and go on his patrol. He went to grab it and found it completely full again. He shook his helm in utter confusion before downing half of it again, turning to put the cube away for the moment when it was full again. He wore a worried expression before he walked over towards Ratchet and the group, "Doctor, I believe I am in need of an examination."

Ratchet turned a bit confused, "Why?"

Ultra Magnus looked at the cube before answering, "I believe I may be delusional. I could have sworn I had drank this cube twice at least yet it is still full and I am also very full."

Ratchet turned to grab a scanner, "You are fine besides a full tank. There is no reason for your supposed delusions."

Optimus began to get a growing suspicion as he saw Jemina smile faintly before Smokescreen came running over in a blind panic, "Ratchet! The Energon cubes! They, they…you just gotta see this!"

Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Arcee, who had been nearby, looked worried when Optimus asked calmly, "Are they missing?"

"No, they just, they're…" Smokescreen lost all words and grabbed Bee who had come over because of all the commotion.

Raf was sitting on his shoulder and sked, "What happened to the Energon?"

"There's a ton of it!" Smokescreen finally managed.

Arcee pointed at Smokescreen and said to Ratchet, "I think he's delusional."

Opitmus stood and began walking to the room where they stored the Energon and looked in before shaking his helm, "Smokescreen is not delusional."

The other came running over, humans included, and looked in before Miko asked, "Dude, who hit the mother load?!"

"This'll help with the Energon shortage." Jack said in awe.

Ratchet stared at the stack of full Energon cubes before he turned to Jemina, "When did you do this!?"

Jemina just started laughing as Ultra Magnus asked befuddled, "Why do you think Jemina is the cause of, of this?"

"Who else would be?" Ratchet asked back before turning to Jemina again, demanding an answer, before he saw the look on Optimus' face, "You knew about this!"

"Yes, I found out as she was just discovering it." Optimus said with no hint of remorse.

Ratchet looked a bit ticked when Fowler walked in, "Prime, what is all the racket out here?"

Ratchet finally blew the top, "You are supposed to tell me when you are using a new ability so that you don't overexert yourself! And this happened a couple weeks ago?! You been on how many mission while still developing it?!"

"Ratchet, I'm ok, I promise." Jemina said calmly, "Seriously, Optimus wouldn't let me do anything that would make me push myself to hard. Why do you think he made me stay here on the last bone hunt?" She asked with a playful glare sent in Optimus' direction.

"Child, I swear you are going to be the death of me."

Ultra Magnus then asked, "Is that what was happening with my Energon cube?"

"Yes?" Jemina said a bit wary.

Wheeljack leaned over, "Run kid if you don't want a lecture."

"Do you realize the trouble you caused?"

"Yup, it was rather funny seeing you spill Energon all over yourself like that."

Optimus stepped in before things rose to a drastic level, "What's done is done, and we now do not have to worry about the impending Energon crisis."

"Yeah commander," Wheeljack said offhandedly, "She had to tell us some way, and I get the idea that she isn't very straight in her answers sometimes."

Optimus sent a look at Jemina which clearly read, _no she is not_ , while Jemina just shrugged. They went back to their routine and taking some need rest. Jemina sat on a crate talking to Arcee before she left to go on patrol and Jemina stood to walk a bit only to throw her hands out to stabilize herself. Ratchet saw her stumble a bit and asked quickly, "Jemina, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just stood up a bit too quick it all, I'll be fine."

Ratchet frowned, "You still look dizzy."

She moved her servo away from her helm, "It's nothing Ratchet, happens all the time, honest."

Fowler came back in, "Prime! Satellites show Decepticon activity in Wisconsin and in the Tibetan Mountains."

Optimus frowned, "Break off into the same groups as last time, Ultra Magnus' team will take the mountains. Jemina, remain here."

"But Optimus-"

"Until you have full mastery over your newest ability I want you to remain here. You've already pushed yourself today." Optimus said with no room for argument as they broke off into the teams, Magnus' team leaving in his ship while Optimus' team bridged out.

Jemina made her way up to the platform and sat on the couch. She heard Jayce and Raf talking about the ground bridge, it sounded like Raf was explaining it more to Jayce. The base was fairly quiet until the computers pinged, "Incoming ground bridge request," Raf called out, "From Tibet."

Arcee turned, after having come back from her patrol, and saw Wheeljack coming in without the others, "Wheeljack, what happened? Where are the others?"

Jemina sat up and looked at the two. "Having a swell time taking the long way home in Ultra Magnus' boat, I'm sure." Wheeljack answered annoyed, "Miko included."

"I wondered what was taking so long with those sodas." Raf said.

Jemina scoffed, "You believed her?"

"Did you secure the Predacon bone?" Ratchet asked.

"The, uh, beast hunt kinda imploded doc."

Fowler interrupted, like that was new, "Well I just got wind of another 'con hotspot. Right outside of Taos, New Mexico. Since Prime's unit isn't back from cheese land…"

Arcee turned, "Raf, set a bridge for Fowlers coordinates. You, roll with me."

Wheeljack shook his head, "Not today, all right? Take the kid."

Ratchet turned, "Optimus left explicate instructions for her to remain here Wheeljack, and you do not want to make me abandon a complex equation to venture outside my comfort zone."

Wheeljack groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine. But in case you haven't figured it out…" His voice was lost in the ground bridge.

Jemina leaned over and grabbed a book while the others continued on. June came over, "Nice shooting, Tex."

"Hey mom, what's up?" Jack asked.

Fowler came over, "Nurse Darby, what brings you here?"

"The medical supplies you so graciously offered to donate that Jack keeps forgetting to bring home. The hospital appreciates your generosity agent Fowler."

"Please, call me William."

Jack looked a wary at Fowler as Raf turned, "Guys, I found a Predacon talon in a museum. Scientists were totally stumped when they excavated it in 1922, so it's been in storage."

"But we're fresh out of beast hunters." Jack said.

Jemina stood, "I can go."

"Absolutely not." Ratchet frowned.

Fowler spoke up, "Not sure you need a 'bot."

"Maybe you should all wait for Optimus." June argued.

"I'll have you know, Nurse Darby, I was an Army Ranger and federal agent for Unit-E three decades before I'd ever heard the name Optimus Prime."

Jemina saw where this was head and did not like it, "And how long ago was that?"

Fowler just looked at her, "I'm more than equipped to handle a milk run."

"And what happens if a Decepticon just happens to be there also? Their also hunting the bones and it wouldn't surprise me if Soundwave hasn't already figured out where this one's at." Jemina shot back.

"Well we can't just sit around here and wait for Prime!"

Ratchet sighed, "Fine, fine. Agent Fowler and Jemina, you will go."

Jemina had to resist the urge to sigh so just nodded her head when Fowler asked, "Why don't you come along June."

Jemina butted in, "Oh no, I got a one person cabin should anything happen. Sorry."

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and they exited at the museum. Fowler turned to her as they walked, "Are you alright Jemina? You seem jumpier than usual."

She didn't look at him, just kept walking, "I have my reasons."

"You know it would help if you talked about it more."

"I'm fine."

"Fine has a lot of definitions."

She stopped at the museum doors, "Well mine means you don't need to know. Besides, you would be too if you had half the 'cons after you plus Mech after you."

They went inside and spent ten minutes trying to convince the curator that they needed to take the bone and that they weren't interlopers. They arrived outside and Jemina stopped and started backing away slowly. Fowler looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"We are going out the back way."

"Why?"

"Uh, well Knockout's coming around the corner for one." She answered quickly as they turned back inside.

"How do you know that?!" Fowler asked, half believing half not.

"Saw him pulling in, something doesn't feel right." She stopped, looking around.

Fowler was getting slightly nervous, "What is it? What's going on?"

"Call Ratchet." She said flatly as her hands formed fists and she crouched a bit, placing more weight on the toes.

Fowler fumbled out his phone and got static, "I'm not getting anything, just static."

"We gotta get outta the open." She said quickly before she whirled around and sent a small electrical bolt towards a smaller door.

A scream of terror was heard before, "What the pit!?"

Fowler ran for another door only to quickly reel back, "Door's blocked!"

"What?" Jemina turned and saw someone else coming in.

"It would be most logical for you to admit surrender." Said a holoform that Jemina instantly recognized hosting Shockwave's voice stepped into the room.

"What the…" Jemina breathed as Knockout's holoform came in.

"You almost ruined my hair!" KO shouted at her.

Jemina spied another door to her left and prayed some other Decepticon hadn't come, "Fowler run! I'll hold 'em off!"

He nodded and ran as Shockwave ran forward also before running straight into an energy shield. Knockout charged her also, but he seemed a bit dis-coordinated with the holoform. She noticed that his reaction times were a bit slow, like a computer not fully booted up yet, and used it to her advantage. He swung but could not move fast enough to dodge the fist she sent with a small ultrasonic blast which caused the holoform to fritz out for a few seconds and continue to glitch. She turned to run after Fowler when Shockwave's holoform fired at her. She managed to dissipate the energy but accidentally let down the shield around the door allowing Knockout to run through.

She and Shockwave exchanged a few more glancing blows before Fowler ran back into the room through a different door, "Seriously? I just ran one big circle."

"Get back here fleshling!" Knockout shouted furious.

Fowler ran another two steps before a shot rang out from the hallway and hit the floor near Fowler and causing him to trip and fall, the box housing the talon skittering across the floor. All four saw it and made a dash for, only for the two holoforms to be shoved away by a sonic wave from Jemina. She grabbed the box and she and Fowler ran through the main door.

They arrived at a t and Jemina turned to Fowler, "Go right. That should take you to the east exit. Knockout came in from the north and I'm pretty sure Shockwave came from the south, there should be no one guarding it. Once you're out call Ratchet."

"What are you going to do?" Fowler asked terrified.

"Be a diversion, go!" Jemina took off down the left path, hearing the 'cons stopping for a second before both running in her direction. She turned into a smaller hallway and ran into a room, locking the door before leaning against a wall for a second. She was becoming quite exhausted, why? She didn't know. She had practiced against Arcee, Bee and sometimes Optimus for much longer than this and she hadn't been tired before from using her newest ability so that shouldn't be the case.

Hearing two sets of footsteps stop outside the door she turned and looked around but saw no way of escape. She looked up and saw a grate and half smiled. She grabbed the box and opened it, tossing the bone inside the vent before resealing it and the lid. She put her ear to the wall and heard Knockout, "…Now!"

She didn't know what that meant until the door collapsed into a pile of dust and splinters from simultaneous shots. Jemina quickly bent the light around her and didn't dare breathe as the two entered, "Where are you Jemina?" Knockout called out, a smile on his face.

She carefully stepped around them and arrived at the door until she stepped on a larger splinter and it snapped, earning the attention of both mechs, "Scrap."

She bolted from the room and the two followed, close on her trail before running into another energy field. _That should buy me some time_ …she arrived at a small dinosaur exhibit. Running around the base of one and looked up, "A t-rex, if only you came alive like the ones from the Rescuebots tv-show my brother loved…though you might still be able to help."

Jemina slid the box under a bolder that the t-rex was 'standing' on before gasping for another breath. She slid back down when she heard feet running in, "Where is she?!" It was clearly Knockout, "She's not here!"

Shockwave spoke, "That conclusion is illogical. There are only two ways in and we sealed off one before we ventured down the other and she would not have had time to exit the hallway we had come down before we started in."

"So she's playing hide and seek is she? Well I'll find her, let me tech you the Decepticon version, hide and go shriek."

Jemina bit her lip and bent the light around her again, it taking an incredible amount of effort this time and even more to keep bending it. She heard Knockout come around the corner and quickly stood, walking quietly was a bit herder but she managed. There was a sudden yell from outside and Shockwave came into view of the large glass window, "Techno-organic, I have the elder human. If you want him alive you will surrender yourself and the Predacon bone immediately."

She growled inwardly and dropped the light around her so she was visible again. Knockout smiled, "There you are, now hand over the bone."

She glared at him, "I don't have it."

Shockwave's holoform came to life again, "Surrender now and I will allow both of you to die quickly."

"Yeah, no."

A yelp of pain was heard from Fowler as Shockwave spoke again, "I will ask one more time, surrender now. Your resistance is most illogical."

"The only thing illogical is giving up." Jemina said as she sent a blast towards the two holoforms and bursting out the doors, switching her forms to the Cybertronian half. She rammed into Shockwave and caught him momentarily off guard as he fell and she rolled to catch Fowler. "You ok?"

He held his head, "I think so…"

She heard stopping and looked up to see Knockout running around the corner and Shockwave getting up, "Time to go."

She stood to transform when Knockout started firing and nicked her wing eliciting a yelp of pain from her part. She switched her forms again to avoid the shots for a moment and ran, Fowler just in front of her. Knockout and Shockwave got closer and she shoved Fowler into a group of bushes when they turned a corner and whispered harshly, "Stay silent."

She switched her forms again and fired, catching one of Knockout's blasters and temporarily off lining it, before running for a nearby field. She tried to com Ratchet again but came up with only static again, "Ratchet!? Can you read me?!"

She transformed only for Knockout to jump on her wing and send her sprawling along the ground. She stood quickly and raised a shield, considerably weaker than previous ones which seemed to be a constant with her powers, stamina and strength at this point. Shockwave fired at it as Knockout punched it and it shattered with a small explosion, sending them all several steps back. Jemina was the last to recover, barely dodging Knockout's punch only to be hit in the back of the helm by Shockwave. She crumpled to the ground with a cry and took several labored breaths as she shook her head and stood merely to be roughly shoved back down again by Shockwave's peed.

She balled her fists and switched forms again, quickly rolling away as Shockwave's peed fell to the ground from the sudden lack of substance, missing her by inches. She stood shakily and ran simply to have Knockout fire at her and send her sprawling. She turned onto her back and saw them coming closer, Knockout smiling, and she laid her head on the ground, focusing what little strength she had left into a shield-praying it would last although that prospects of that were slim to none. The sudden sounds of blasters made her open her eyes again to see Optimus, Smokescreen, Bee, and Arcee running out of a ground bridge. She smiled and let down the shield once Knockout and Shockwave turned tail and ran, attempting to stand on shaky legs.

Optimus ran over, "Jemina, don't even try to stand."

She smiled weakly as one hand grasped the opposite arm and that arm holding her right side, "Too late for that." He picked her up and she asked, "How did you know we needed help?"

Smokescreen let Fowler out and transformed, "I finally managed to get a com through to Ratchet."

Jemina nodded and attempted to get off of Optimus' servo only for him to move to prevent her from doing so, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Get the Predacon bone before the 'cons come back for it and all this was for not." Jemina said flatly with a scowl from the pain.

"Where did you leave it?" Optimus asked.

"In a vent."

"Smokescreen and Bumblebee, take agent Fowler and retrieve the bone."

Fowler looked at Jemina, "What vent would that be?"

"Look for a desecrated door and you'll know the room, oh, and check under the t-rex statue for me."

"For what?" Fowler asked.

"Just let me know if there's anything there, 'kay?"

Fowler shrugged, "Sure."

Jemina attempted to get down again only for Optimus to frown, "I do have legs you know."

Optimus answered, worry lacing his voice, "Yes, and you can barely stand without falling down."

She was about to argue when the fatigue came back in force and all she could do was moan quietly as she slumped in his hands even more as she fought for consciousness, winning-for the moment. There was a bright light before it dimmed and she saw that they were back in the base. Optimus handed her off to Ratchet and he began inspecting her, "Damage isn't too bad, for you this is fairly light. Few scrapes and bruises, a little deeper gash in your left arm, and some burning on your back…how did that happen?"

"That's where Knockout shot me."

"As a Cybertronian I'd assume." Jemina nodded as Ratchet ran a few more scans before having her switch her forms. "You're clear, but no transforming for two days at least and don't use your powers either. You've exhausted yourself."

"I don't know why, I've done more than that when I trained with Bee and Arcee, new powers and all and I lasted far longer than this." She sat up and held her helm.

Optimus took a step forward, "Jemina?"

"I-I'm ok, I'm just, dizzy, and tired." She said getting up and making her way to the berthrooms.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at her as she left. Ratchet looked shocked before shrugging and turning to the computers before turning back around and looking at Optimus, "What is wrong?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet before looking back down the hallway that Jemina had left through, "Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"You mean besides the fact that she actually listened to me?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus frowned and he started in the direction Jemina left, "Yes, much more than that."

* * *

 ** _A_** _fist connected with her side again as she was sent head long into the nearby wall and slammed into it with her wing before landing on her already aching arm. Megatron took another step forward and smashed his fists into her tanks, the sound of crunching metal ringing through the cell along with her cry of pain. An Energon tear made its way down her cheek as her denta gritted together and a hiss left her mouth. She looked up, expecting to see Megatron but to see Silas standing there, gun poised and smiling as he fired and it ripped through her shoulder again and she fell to the ground. The pain of everything mounting to the point she could no longer breath_ e…she couldn't breathe. Her optics snapped online and she shot up and collided helms with Optimus who stood there looking frantic. She raised her servo and held her helm where she had hit Optimus while trying to breathe again before remembering that she didn't actually need to breathe as a Cybertronian. She began to calm, her heart-spark, still racing however and her labored breaths were dominate as the only sound in the room.

Optimus stood and gently set a servo on Jemina's shoulder which made her jump and almost sending her through the roof. He looked at her with caring and worried optics, "Jemina? What's wrong?"

"What happened?" She asked right back, not fully hearing him, "Are you ok, I didn't mean to hit you."

"I will be fine but you were thrashing around in recharge and you screamed a few times. What's wrong?" Optimus asked again, nothing but care and love in his voice as he held her servo.

Jemina didn't answer, she couldn't trust herself to say anything without bursting into tears or her having her voice crack badly, her chest to rising and falling heavily as her intakes mimicked breaths. She couldn't even gather her thoughts to make sense in her own mind, let alone to speak them, even to Optimus. She unknowingly just stared straight ahead with un-focusing and unseeing optics.

Optimus waited, not saying anything as he watched her, knowing the look she possessed very well. Having experienced it himself on several occasions and knowing that you could not always speak about it immediately. Indeed he was sure that every Cybertronian here knew her expression well. He didn't say anything and didn't expect her to say anything as he sat next to her on the berth and just held her close. She leaned into him and let her helm lay on his chest as she began to cry, not being able to hold them back anymore.

Jemina finally found her voice, "They're always there, Megatron, Silas. So often when I go to sleep they're there, haunting me, tormenting me. And if I don't see them I hear them, I hear my parents, my brother, the kids…" Her servo formed a fist around some of his plating.

Optimus sat with her in silence and he traced her wings in an attempt to ease her fears, "I will not leave your side Jemina, I am right here."

"Optimus I'm terrified, what if something happens to my brother?"

Optimus held her shoulder so she could look at him, "Do not worry about that. We will protect him and the others with our lives. They are now as much a part of our lives as you are of mine, the others and I will ensure no harm comes to them." She looked down before he moved his servo so she could look at him, "Jemina, I made you a promise. I am here for you, through good times and bad. I know what it is like to have the phantoms of your past haunt you, and thus I know how hard it is to let them go. They cling to you like nothing else, but I will be here help you."

Jemina couldn't say anything so nodded and rested her helm on his chest again as they sat in silence again. They sat like that for another hour before she finally drifted into a light recharge, Optimus following soon after.

* * *

 **Jemina** awoke in the morning laying on Optimus' chasse. She gently pushed herself up before holding her helm again, becoming dizzy again but dismissed it quickly. Optimus onlined shortly after and saw her standing unsteadily, "You should rest."

She looked at him a bit surprised before shaking her helm and smiling faintly, "I'll be fine."

He stood and they walked out into the main room to find the others gathering also. Optimus saw the Predacon bone on a table, "Bumblebee, please put the Predacon bone with the others."

Bee nodded and Smokescreen walked over, "Hey Jemina, what were you wanting us to look for anyway? We looked high and low on and around that t-rex and didn't fine a single piece of scrap metal."

Jemina smiled, "They took it then."

"Who did?" Raf asked.

"Knockout and Shockwave."

Jayce leaned over the railing, "They took what?"

"The box that held the talon."

"But the talon's here with us, isn't it?" Smokescreen asked.

Jemina nodded, "It is. See, when I ditched the original I ran into the dino section of the museum. I figured that if I was caught with an empty box they'd demand to know where it was so I took one from the neighboring t-rex and put it in the box. It looked about the same so I figured for a quick glance or so it would pass as a Predacon talon."

Wheeljack smiled, "I bet ya old Shockwave wasn't expecting that."

Ultra Magnus frowned, "Of course he wouldn't be expecting that, who would be expecting that?"

"My point exactly." Wheeljack smiled while Ultra Magnus rolled his optics.

Jemina wanted to smile but felt dizzy again and it became harder to think. Optimus took a step closer, placing a servo on her arm to help steady her, looking worried. Jemina nodded her thanks but said, "I'm ok, I just need some air, the base feels like its closing in."

She wandered outside and Ratchet walked over to Optimus, "I believe I should examine her again, her condition seems to be getting worse despite the minimal damage."

Optimus nodded before he felt something twist in his spark and he sprinted outside and found Jemina on the ground, one servo holding her chest and the other forming a fist on the ground just barely keeping her helm above it, "Jemina!" He ran to her side and saw a few tears running down her cheeks and her mouth open in a silent scream of pain as her face clearly read anguish. He picked her up and ran back inside, "Ratchet!"

Ratchet looked up from his computer a bit startled but worried with the tone of voice Optimus used. He turned and saw Jemina clutching Optimus' plating in pain as Optimus' expressed the same pain, "Dear Primus. Over here, set her down."

He tried to shove Optimus out but Jemina was gripping his servo too tightly to allow him to move. Optimus' face would scrunch every once in a while, like he could feel her pain. Ratchet moved around frantically as he ran several scans, "I don't know what's wrong with her. Everything checks out as fin…what the pit is that?"

Optimus looked up worried, "What?"

Ratchet looked back at Jemina, "There's some kind of infection or virus, it looks like it…it just moved! What in the Allspark!"

The virus Ratchet was tracking on his scanners pulsed suddenly, like it was growing, and Jemina cried out quietly as a sonic wave pulsed out, Jemina having no control over it. It washed over Optimus, like it also rippled from him as he grasped her hand, but it hit Ratchet and the other 'bots that were near and set the crashing into the wall.

Ratchet picked himself up and ran to the computers when a voice then suddenly came in through the base's com unit as a video transmission popped up, "Hello, Optimus Prime." Silas smiled.

* * *

Hehe, cliffy. i'll leave you with that for a bit...and i'm not sure when the next update will be because I've got midterms and a couple papers to write :-l but i hoped you enjoyed theis chapter and give a round of applause to **Cashagon** for giving me a big boost with the plot. i honestly wasn't planning to add Shockwave until she asked about him and i started writing him in and i liked it. :) Anyway, review and tell me your thoughts, even if they are plans of revenge (PS, revenge is never good. just read Frankenstein, Hamlet, or McBeth, it doesn't end well for anyone) :( :P :)


	44. Chapter 44

Hey ya'll! So i was able to get this out earlier than expected, i ended up having today off from school so was able to get up earlier and wok on this! so i hope you enjoy

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Adby1**

You are very welcome :) oh, i had to do _something_ to Ultra Magnus, his character was just begging for it

 **Don't judge me I'm a fangirl**

No, she wishes she was, but no

 **Tayla**

you find out here in this next instalment

 **TFAN Override-Dragon Light**

Oh gosh, Silas, soooo aggravating. unfortunately...bad things happen, though as soon as he's done for with this story i will personally hand him over to you since you seemed so intrigued ;)

 **Cashagon**

Oh i love Gilligan's Island, i remember that episode to, now its stuck in my head. oh its not the worst thing.

the mid term aren't that bad, it the dumb papers i don't like.

* * *

 **"Silas."** Optimus hissed.

Silas smiled broadly, "Nice to know I'm not forgotten."

Ratchet came over to the computer wielding a wrench, "What have you done?!"

"Nothing much, just infected her with a virus that will kill her within seventy-two hours of the first signs of development, and judging by her condition-she has about forty-two left."

"What do you want from her?" Opitmus growled.

Silas straightened slightly, "Simple, I want what is rightfully mine, Jemina. I brought her here to this dimension so I could use her abilities, not for her to go gallivanting off and marrying alien titans. And certainly not for her to become one herself."

Arcee stepped forward, grabbing her arm loosely that she had landed on, "How do you know that?!"

Silas looked unamused, "Don't take me for a fool. I have known for months."

A stifled cry was heard through the base and the computers as they began to fritz and Ratchet looked worriedly at Jemina before turning and snarling, "Tell me how to reverse this now!"

Silas smiled again, "Bring her to these coordinates," A set of coordinates popped up on the screen, "Within twenty-four hours and we will give her the cure."

"And if we do not?" Optimus asked, denta bared in a snarl.

"Then you can tell newlywed goodbye, after forty-two hours the virus will be incurable. You have twenty-four left to decide. Until we meet at the coordinates." Silas ended the call smiling.

Optimus growled as Jemina clutched his servo, "Optimus, you aren't, going to…?"

He laid a servo on her cheek, "Rest Jemina." He turned to Ratchet, "Can you cure her?"

Ratchet ran several more scans before turning to the computer, "I'm going to try. I'm not going to sit idle and hand her over to Mech." He spat out the last word.

Arcee stepped forward, "Is there anything we can do?"

Ratchet looked up for a second before answering, "Keep the children occupied, especially Jayce. He is with Bumblebee for the moment."

The two walked in and Smokescreen jumped forward, "Hey, you want to see who has a better aim between me and Bee here?" He asked Jayce.

He smiled, "Sure."

Bee looked confused as Smokescreen set Jayce down, "Go ahead and wait for us in the training room, we'll be there in a sec." Smokey said before turning to Bee and quickly but quietly explaining things before disappearing from view.

The 'bots nervously walked around the base, some of them doing menial chores to keep busy as Ratchet worked on analyzing the virus. Bulkhead suddenly asked, "Uh, Ratchet, are we going to catch what she has?"

Ratchet didn't even look up, "No. Mech specially designed this virus for Jemina, for a techno-organic."

Wheeljack looked confused, "Doesn't that just mean if she has it anyone can catch it?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "No, no. It means only another techno-organic can catch it."

Jack asked, "Why's that?"

Ratchet sighed, "Because of her combined systems. She is unable to contract a Cybertronian disease, say the Cybonic plague for instance, because the human half of her would immediately eradicate the Cybertronian virus just as her Cybertronian half would eradicate any human virus."

Optimus nodded, "It is one of the reason they were said to live for so long, natural diseases did not harm them."

Wheeljack nodded, "But with Mech's tampering and creating a virus that attacks both systems at once-"

"They created a deadly virus for any techno-organic." Ratchet nodded.

Bulkhead asked, "I'm still confused. If she got it, what's stopping it from getting us or the kids if it attacks both human and Cybertronian systems?"

Ratchet answered with a slight sigh as he continued to tap the keyboard furiously, "Because you have no human system for it to attack, just as the kids have no Cybertronian systems for the virus to attack. It is left half complete, the virus does not have all the components it needs to survive."

"Rendering it useless against us, well that's nice to know." Wheeljack finished.

Ratchet growled, "I just need to isolate the base code, but its constantly changing!"

Wheeljack looked over, "What do you mean by that?"

Ratchet growled slightly as he continued typing, "I think I have a fix on the code then it up and changes. A virus isn't even supposed to be able to do that!"

June came over, having arrived a little while ago, "Could it be something comparable to cancerous? Where you get most of it then it adapts to a different type?"

"It adapts alright, in nanoseconds. From the Energon I've collected from her and tested, it just eats away anything foreign to itself. Her body included."

"She's being eaten from the inside out?" Miko squeaked, horrified.

"In a manner of speaking. The virus appears more to be shutting down her systems one by one." Ratchet answered. Jemina cried out again as an electrical blast swept through the area, cracking several of Ratchet containers. He had to resist the urge to shout 'I needed that!' at the top of his intake filters. Sighing he resumed his work.

The base was quiet for the next several hours and tensions where running high, if you could have found the cord of one and cut it would have been defining. Optimus had not left Jemina's side, not wanting to and being physically unable to for the most part as she held his servo in a death grip. At the moment though, she laid in his servo, having reverted forms unknowingly in her disturbed sleep. Optimus' optics stared unfocused at the far wall as he felt her erratic breaths and slightly more stable but fainter heartbeat. _She now had about twelve hours left according to Silas_ …he growled visibly at the mere thought of his name. Opitmus held no disillusions to the cruelty of both mechs and men but could not understand for the life of him why someone would go as far as to make a personal virus that would ensure the death of a single person. _I suppose it is the same drive that made him bring her here_. He looked down at his sparkmate who was curled up in his servo, pain evident even in her sleep. _Would she want to go back if she had the chance? We may never know now, no, Ratchet_ will _find a cure, just hang in there Jemina_.

Ratchet shuffled a bit as he turned to grab a device that would be able to pinpoint the exact changes in her systems from the virus. Reaching out for the tool his servo found empty air, he turned his helm and began searching frantically, "Where the frag did I set it!?"

Optimus looked up, "What are you looking for old friend?"

"The Energon Displacement Scanner I manage to salvage from the old base, it's not here?!"

Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus began searching also only to find nothing when the computers pinged again and Silas came up again, "I haven't seen you at the coordinates yet Optimus, I'm beginning to wonder if her life means much of anything to you. Seeing as she'll basically be dead in the matter of a couple hours."

Optimus stood, careful not to jostle Jemina much, as a rare rage filled his optics, "Silas, I swear upon the Allspark that if she dies I will find you and ensure that you will perish also."

"How sweet, coming from the very 'bot condemning his wife to a very painful death. My offer still stands. Bring her to these coordinates in twelve hours and I will see to it personally that she lives." Silas said again.

Optimus snarled, "Only to be your slave."

"I'd like to think of her as a business partner, a rather feisty one at that."

Ultra Magnus spoke up, "Ratchet, what does this scanner even look like?"

Ratchet growled, "Like any other scanner only with more specialized functions."

Magnus made a confused sound before Wheeljack said, "Look for a slightly larger scanner with a lot of buttons."

Silas smiled before turning to reveal the scanner, "I do believe you mean this?"

Ratchet looked up, "What?"

Silas smiled as he spoke, "You really shouldn't leave thing lying about Ratchet. You never know who'll find them." He then turned to look at Optimus again, "Twelve hours Prime."

The transition ended and Optimus sat back down on the berth, helm tilted down and optics screwed shut. Ratchet took a step forward, "Optimus, you aren't thinking…"

"Please just work on finding a cure Ratchet, I would rather not have to yield to Silas' demands. For both our sakes."

* * *

 **Silas** ended the transition beaming, "She'll be ours in less than a day or she'll be out of our way." He leaned back slightly, remembering when the plan first formulated.

 _"Sir, the serum has been completed and scans show it is fully functional." An agent said handing a vile over to Silas._

 _He took it and looked at the bluish contents inside, "Are you certain that the cure will work also."_

 _"Positive sir."_

 _"How is our man on the inside?"_

 _"No one suspects anything. In fact he recently delivered a scanner of sorts from the Autobot's head medic."_

 _"How did he accomplish that?"_

 _"He snagged it while they were out hunting something, some kind of bone, and the medic was out of the room grabbing some other device."_

 _Silas leered at the vile, "What is the probability of the medic finding and creating the cure without his scanner."_

 _"Very low, possibly five percent, if he's lucky and had the scanner. The disease technicians and health scientists worked tirelessly to ensure that its base make up was changing with every system it attacked."_

 _Silas nodded and handed the vile back to the doctor, "Very good, see to it that it is administered immediately."_

 _The man saluted, "Yes sir." Before walking away._

* * *

 **Ratchet** continued working on the virus, another precious four hours slipping though his figures. He looked over at Jemina again who laid on the berth in her Cybertronian form, it became quite apparent that she had no control over her abilities or transformations anymore. She had remained in recharge most of the time, only waking a few times when the pain was excruciating, before falling back into recharge. He remember what she had said, she never felt pain in her sleep, that was why it was her natural reaction to fall asleep when there was great amounts of pain and nothing that she was able to do about it; but he couldn't tell if she was actually feeling the pain or if the grimace was just plastered there from her waking moments. He shook away the thoughts as he refocused on his task at hand.

* * *

 ** _Jemina_** _opened her optics, not to see the base but the forest again. She stood immediately and looked around, wondering if she would see Optimus like she had the last time she was here. Standing she started walking towards the edge of the clearing when another mech entered it, "A3?" She asked._

 _"Yes Crystal, it is I." He smiled._

 _She smiled back before it fell, "What happened, why am I here? I don't really much after I passed out outside the base. I thought I heard Silas, but everything was so distorted, I could barely see straight, and I don't mean that sarcastically."_

 _Alpha Trion sighed as he motioned for her to walk with him, "I was sent by the Primes to ensure you didn't join the Allspark."_

 _Jemina looked at him curiously, "But, why? I'm not that close to death, am I?" When Alpha Trion didn't answer she just looked down, "But why are they so concerned if I die or not? I mean, their dead, as are countless other Autobots and Decepticons, why am I so different?"_

 _Alpha Trion sighed slightly, "Because you are the sparkmate of Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes."_

 _"So? I don't mean that rudely, but, what difference would that make? Would you have tried to prolong his death?" She asked thinking about the cartoons momentarily._

 _"I understand your confusion. And yes, they would have tried. You see, as they are apart of Primus himself the Primes watch over those still fighting and do what they can to help, although it usually is so small it's barely noticeable. Such as finding Energon or something like that." Jemina just looked at him, confused slightly, "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. As Optimus is the last of the Primes he is crucial for Cybertron's revival as thus he must remain alive. That and Team Prime, as you call it, need him and his leadership. You've seen it, they crumple without him."_

 _"So? I'm afraid I still don't see what this has to do with me."_

 _Alpha Trion stopped walking and turned to face her, "Jemina, Optimus didn't tell you, but when Cybertronians bond, it's for life, literally. If the bond is broken the other will die within a few solar cycles, days in human terms. And the stronger the bond the more the other feels. Yours and Optimus bond is very strong, as such you feel each other's pain almost as if it was your own, and if you were to die, Optimus would follow soon after."_

 _"But, why? Why would Optimus do that and have such a vulnerable side left open, that can literally kill him?" Jemina asked completely confused._

 _"People do strange things when they are in love. He knew what the risks were Jemina, but he loved you enough to take them. Now you must be strong enough to fight this virus. It is lethal yes, but if you use Optimus' strength along with your faith, you can prolong it long enough for Ratchet to find the cure. He is nearing it as we speak."_

 _"But, how, how do I even start?" She asked._

 _A3 smiled, "You already have, you are still fighting against it and haven't given up. That's the first step." He laid a servo on her shoulder, "You are doing well child, though I must tell you before I go, tell Optimus what you feel."_

 _"What?" Jemina asked genuinely confused, more so than before._

 _"I apologize for my vagueness, he worries that you want to go back to your home dimension. It weighs on his spark and he feels guilty for not being able to return you home."_

 _"Oh," Jemina whispered._

 _"I must go now, remain strong."_

* * *

 **Her** optics opened and blearily saw the base ceiling. They drifted over to the side where she saw Optimus sitting with his servo intertwined in hers, she opened her mouth to speak but scrunched her face in pain as it felt like a sear went through her chest. Though she made no more than a soft moan, Optimus' helm snapped up instantly and he shifted slightly closer.

Jemina clung to his servo, in a grip that was ever getting weaker, and barely managed a small smile before another attack hit. She drew a quick but shallow intake of air as she seemed to hear Alpha Trion say, ' _be strong, do not give up_.' She thought over what he had said about the bond she and Optimus had, how he knew what she felt every time something burned or felt like it was being cruelly ripped out. She closed her optics again though, _Father, give me the strength to get through this, for us all to get through this_.

Ratchet continued his work, looking over his shoulder slightly when he hear Optimus shift, but then continued on. He was getting closer to finding its root, but it was a race against time, one he wasn't sure he could win. Though that didn't detour him in the slightest. Jemina groaned again and he quickly walked over, "Where does it hurt?"

She didn't answer verbally, as she hadn't really heard him, but held the area where her tank filters were located. Optimus looked at Ratchet hopeful but he shook his helm. He hung his helm slightly as he whispered, "Stay strong, for both of us."

Jemina looked at him and asked in a quiet whisper, "What? Is that my moto now?"

Optimus looked slightly startled by her response, "How are you?"

She smiled, "Never, better."

"Ratchet is working on a cure at this moment."

"I know, and I know he'll find it."

"I just pray that it is in time…"

She squeezed his servo gently, "He, will. I know, he will. He cured you from the, Cybonic Plague didn't, he?"

"Yes, but he also had the antidote then…"

"Optimus, I'll be fine, focus on taking care, of the others, they need you. Ratchet will find, the cure, I know he will."

"I need to focus on taking care of you right now Jemina. You are my sparkmate and-"

Jemina cut him off, "And they are your team. _They_ need your leadership, _your_ strength, the leadership of the, matrix."

"Jemina, if there is anyone who needs my strength it is you and do not say otherwise."

She sighed, "I won't." She suddenly groaned and clutched her filters, "I would, be, better if the, pain stayed, localized."

Ratchet's helm abruptly snapped up, "What did you say?"

Optimus answered for her, "She wishes the pain would stop moving."

"Moving, she saying it moves?" Ratchet pressed.

Both Jemina and Optimus nodded before Optimus asked, "What is it?"

Ratchet tapped his digits against his chin, "I may not have been able to identify the base code of the virus because it was changing." He pulled up several scans he had run on Jemina, "Hm, like I found, none of them are the same…"

Bulkhead walked over, a frown evident, "How is knowing that helpful? I though we already knew that."

"I did, I've just been looking at this wrong. If I can't find the base code that means there is no base, but I can find its change…" He began typing.

Miko leaned over the railing, sleep still in her eyes, having been woken up by the commotion, "What'll that do?"

Ratchet waved her off as he answered absentmindedly, "It means I can figure out the pattern of change and then apply it to its next change thus produce an antidote, hopefully."

Optimus turned to say something to Jemina, only to find she had fallen back into recharge. The kids began to awake and the base became more alive, though still deathly still. He leaned over and tiredly rested his helm on the berth, optics drifting closed.

* * *

 **The** computer pinged and Ratchet looked at the readings before grunting something to himself and continued typing again. The small noise woke Optimus from his light recharge and he looked at Ratchet, "How long until…?"

"I believe I am nearing it now. Just need a final confirmation."

Opitmus nodded and look at his internal clock, they had less than three hours before the virus was incurable, that or before he would take her to _them_ for the cure. He frowned at the thought, hands balling into fists subconsciously, that would only be a last resort, if Ratchet couldn't find the cure. _But he's almost found it, just a little longer, please_.

The computer pinged again and Ratchet moved to grab a vile before quickly rushing off to another device. He came back a minute later, "I believe I have it, though I won't know until it moves to another system and changes again. But this has a high chance of success."

Optimus nodded, "Do it, if it means keeping her from them and keeping her alive."

Ratchet moved and injected a tealish liquid into her arm. He looked at Optimus, "I am unsure as to how long it will be before we see any signs of recovery, if we see any."

The base was utterly quiet until Jemina woke up an hour later. Optimus was the first to take notice, "How are you feeling?"

She groaned as she woke up more, "Like I have, the worst cramps, in history. But the burning, stopped…is, is that good or…?"

Ratchet came over and ran another scan, "It seems as though the antidote is working, at the very lest it appears to be eradicating the virus from the current systems. Her systems should heal themselves, though how long it will take depends on the extent of the damage."

She sighed and let her helm loll into Optimus hand, her breaths still heavy yet lighter at the same time. Optimus looked up, "Ratchet, do you still have the coordinates that Silas gave?"

"Yes…why?" Ratchet asked wary.

"We still have two-and-a-half hours before he said it was irreversible."

Jemina looked at him worriedly, "Optimus?"

He turned to her and laid a servo on her cheek before saying, "Rest Jemina, everything will be fine." He then stood, "Ratchet, please open a ground bridge."

Ratchet was slightly hesitant, "What are you going there for? We have the cure."

Optimus glared and transformed his arms to blasters, "For the moment. But I have no doubt that they will _not_ stop their pursuit, and they may go even farther next time."

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, "I will go with you, sir."

"I'm not about to miss out on a fight." Wheeljack said.

 **:I don't want them _ever_ attempting to hurt Jayce even more than they already have.:**

The rest of the team joined and Ratchet opened a bridge. Ratchet sighed, he had honestly wondered how long it would take for him to be pushed too far, _I guess I know now_. Jemina spoke up, "Thank you."

Ratchet looked slightly started before he smiled and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

 **Silas** sat at the computer terminal and tapped his figure, becoming impatient, "They should have arrived before now."

One of the medical technicians took a step forward, "They still have about two hours, they'll show. I have observed them personally, Optimus Prime will do whatever it takes to keep Jemina alive."

Silas smiled, "And once Mech has her, not even the Decepticons can stop us."

The technician nodded before proximity sensors went off and a soldier called out, "Sir, we have Cybertronians on the premise."

"How many?" Silas asked.

"Uh, six, including Optimus Prime."

"And Jemina?" Silas asked.

There was a second before, "Negative sir, she's not here, in either form."

Silas growled, "I thought you said they would have been able to figure out the antidote!"

The technician back away slightly, "I said it was very low, but we still don't know just _how much_ they actually know. Even with few tools if their medic knew what he was doing he could synthesize the cure with only but a few tools."

"Clear the base, I want it completely scrubbed!" Silas barked before turning to the computers and grabbing the microphone, "Optimus Prime, I was expecting you sooner, and with your sick partner."

Optimus glared, Silas almost feeling ice begin forming around his heart from its intensity, "I will _never_ betray her in such an act. You have cause her enough suffering Silas, I am ending this, now."

"Ah, but if it wasn't for me then you two would have found each other, now would you?"

"It is also because of you she lives in such fear and pain." Optimus growled before he shot at the drone and charged the bunker along with the others.

The doors were blasted off and Silas instinctively covered his head, glaring as he looked up. Almost none of the information, small as it was, had been purged, _only one way to ensure that_. "Initiate Omega-Bravo now!" Silas shouted as he ran from the room, the other agents already running. A few brave souls staying to fight the rather ticked Cybertronians, it would later be concluded that they did indeed have a death wish.

Ultra Magnus asked as he fired at a chopper leaving, "Sir, what is Omega-Bravo?"

Before Optimus could even shrug an explosion was heard, a chain reaction of them following soon after. Wheeljack didn't take three second to answer "I'm guessing that."

"Autobots, fallback!" Optimus ordered and they transformed and drove several yards to escape the explosions. He heard a helicopter taking off in the other direction and transformed again, just far enough from the explosions to not be harm, and fired at it. A few shots hit the hull of the craft but did not hinder it as it escaped in the cover of the smoke.

Opitmus growled quietly as his blasters switched back to servos. Arcee took a worried step forward but he nodded her off so Ultra Magnus opened a com, "Ratchet, we are ready to come back."

A few seconds later a bridge appeared and they walked through. Ratchet looked curiously at them and Wheeljack just shook his helm as Optimus walked straight to Jemina who tiredly leaned on his shoulder. Ratchet watched the two for a second before wandering over to the rest of the team, "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Silas got away, and I think he's worried about Jemina." Arcee answered.

Bulkhead looked up and asked, "I want to know how they got in here to do this anyway."

"Already checking into that." Fowler said, leaning over the railing, "So far not much, but we'll find how."

"Is Jemina going to be ok?" Jayce asked coming over to stand closer to Bee.

Ratchet smiled faintly, "She'll be fine, probably be a little sick, but fine."

"I mean, are they going to go after her again?"

Ratchet sighed, "We believe so. But Jayce, we are going to do everything we can to make sure they don't harm either of you ever again."

Jayce smiled and nodded, hugging Ratchet's digit before running over to where Jemina and Optimus sat, the latter of which lifted him up so he could next to his sister. Bee walked over **:Uh, just _how_ are we going to keep them from Jayce and Jemina? If we didn't even know they were here until…well…?:**

Ultra Magnus answered, "I for one would suggest not allowing unauthorized humans near this bunker."

Arcee looked at him, "You do realize that were at a _military_ base? Humans are everywhere around here."

"I meant inside. It has become quite obvious to me that they cannot tell the difference between one of their own verses an imposter, leaving us even more in the dark."

Ratchet looked over at Optimus and Jemina, both of them in recharge, "Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem."

"I can imagine both of them will be a bit jumpy after this." Smokescreen nodded.

* * *

 **Jemina** opened her optics several hours later and snuggled in closer to Optimus. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, how are _you_ doing?" She asked.

"I admit, I am worried for you. I don't want this to happen again, but I can't help but feel this is by no means the last time we will see them."

She sighed as his hold around her shoulder grew a bit firmer, "And if they do well get through it again. Besides, now were even. You scared me half to death when you got the Cybonic Plague, I think it was my turn to get sick."

He just sent her a look that could not be correctly identified, "I have scared you?"

"Ah, alright, I've done my fair share." Her smile suddenly fell as she asked, "Do you really feel guilty about not being able to send me back to my birth dimension?"

Optimus optics opened suddenly as he looked at her, her optics looking curiously at his. He sighed, "Yes, I know you miss your parents and home."

She moved and grabbed his servo, "Optimus, do you know why I call it my birth dimension?"

"No," He shook his helm.

"Because this is my home. I miss my parent and friends there yes, but I have you and the 'bots, and the kids here. Even if there was a way for me to go home I wouldn't want to, how could I leave my sparkmate? And Jayce has more friends here than he ever did at where we were actually born. I don't regret what happened, I found my life's partner, how could I not be happy?"

Opitmus sighed, like a weight had been lifted off his chest, before he looked confused, "How did you know about that? I had never mention to anyone."

She smiled as she nestled into his arm, "I have my ways." He kissed the top of her helm before both of them fell back into recharge.

* * *

So this is done, you can kill Silas if you want, i will not restrain you. Hope you enjoyed and Please thank **Tayla** for the general idea for this small Segway. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	45. Chapter 45

Hey ya'll! Here's another chapie and i hope you enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **TFAN Override-Dragon Light**

I wouldn't want to be Silas...for many reasons

 **Tayla**

Yeah, that's defiantly her home now. And your welcome, it certainly wasn't mine idea to begin with ;)

 **NovaShifter15**

Her life in a nut shell, very accurate XD

 **AllSpark Princess**

Yes she is, much to everyone's happiness

 **Transfangirl16**

Oh, hahahaha, i couldn't stop laughing. I'm glad, here's another chapter to get excited for ;)

 **Adby1**

Everyone was, i was...*growls like a rabid animal* I thought it was high time we saw him again, if just for a little bit

 **Cashagon**

Good job Onyx, take care of your friends, and dispose of glitches like Silas. :)

* * *

 **Jemina** recovered quickly, she was back on her peeds in a day, though still confined to the base until she was fully recovered. Ratchet ran one last scan over her before he nodded, "You're clear, though _please_ be careful and don't overexert yourself!"

Jemina smiled, "Dang it."

"I mean it Jemina. That virus did a number on your systems, you need to continue to rest."

"What number was it?" She asked.

Ratchet growled, "Jemina…"

She held up her servos in surrender as she slid off the berth, "Ok, ok, I'm going."

Jemina switched her form and ran up the platform where the humans hung out, "I said no exerting yourself!"

"Eh, it was just a little jog, not exerting myself." Jemina said defensively.

Ratchet reached for his wrench, "Let me make this clear, nothing strenuous for another couple of days. You need to give your systems a rest."

"But they don't like to rest." Jemina argued playfully.

June came over and glared, "You may have strange abilities Jemina but biology is biology. And your body needs to recuperate after such an attack."

"I'm surrounded by doctors." Jemina grumbled as she sunk into the couch.

"It's a good thing you are." Ratchet argued, "Though I'm not sure why we put up with you."

"Me either." Jemina nodded.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus came in and transformed, "Any sign of the Decepticons?" Magnus asked.

"Nope, what about the bone?" Ratchet inquired.

Optimus answered, "It was already excavated and the dig sight abandoned."

Ratchet frowned but hummed an agreement, "The Decepticons are getting better at hiding their dig sights."

"Yes, which means we will need to be more vigilant than ever." Optimus concluded.

Ultra Magnus walked over, "How long until Jemina can be in the air again doctor?"

"Another few days, at least."

"At most." Jemina corrected.

"Jemina, you and I have already had this discussion. You need to rest."

"Ratchet, I feel fine. Besides, I don't like being stuck on the ground for so long, even as the human."

Bulkhead walked over with a smile and fighting a laugh, "Seekers, their all the same. You try and ground one you're likely to have your servo bitten off."

Arcee nodded, "And Primus help the one who succeeds in grounding one."

Jemina glared at Ratchet who said, "I will magnetize you to a berth if you try and go for a flight before I ok it."

"I can just switch to my human form, then leave."

"Jemina, why can't you see I'm trying to look out for your health?!" Ratchet barked.

She crossed her arms, "I get that Ratchet, I really do. But I haven't been in the air for over a week-and-a-half and I'm not dying anymore or at least not at the moment. I thank you for not letting me die, that is very much appreciated, but you can't keep me grounded forever. You have no idea what you're missing in the air."

Ratchet shivered, "I know very well what I am missing and I do not care to learn more. But I am more concerned about the virus reappearing again as I am unfamiliar with it and am not sure if it pop back up." Jemina sighed, "Just three give it three days rest, please."

"Alright fine, but I'm going flying as soon as that deadline's up." Jemina accepted.

"Fine, fine, but no exerting yourself in _anyway_ until then, or else I'm extending it." Ratchet warned.

Jemina nodded, "Deal, can I go?"

"Yes," Ratchet nodded. Jemina smiled and jumped off the couch only to have Ratchet glare at her. She frowned guiltily as she walked off the platform and switched forms to stand next to Optimus. Ratchet turned to the screens and grumbled, "Seekers, their all the same, half human or not."

Bee walked over **:To be honest, I don't blame her. Not being allowed to transform can kill you.:**

"Don't remind me Bumblebee, you didn't give me one second's peace." Bee looked down guilty.

Jayce leaned on the railing with his head on his hands, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, she tells you more than she ever did with the doctors back home."

Ratchet arched an eyebrow, "I find that rather hard to believe."

"Hehe, yeah I can see why, but she actually wouldn't say anything to them and if she did it was a really quiet mumble. Mom ended up telling them if there was anything of concern most of the time." Jayce explained.

Ratchet held a shocked expression, "I highly doubt it was _that_ bad."

"Believe what you want, I'm the one that lives with her and went to the doctor with her, I would know."

Ratchet scoffed and continued working, but what Jayce had said kept running through his processor.

* * *

 **The** next three days went by in agonizing slowness for Jemina. Today was day three but she had yet to get clearance from Ratchet and he was rather busy, so he said. Jemina currently sat on Optimus' shoulder as he filled out a few reports for Fowler, why she had decided to stay with him as he did this she had no idea but here she was and utterly bored. She looked up and stole a quick glance around before she jumped from his shoulder and switched her forms. Optimus turned to look at her inquizzically, "Oh don't look at me like that. All I did was get down…don't Ratchet, please? I'm just going to go over here now."

She ducked her head as she quickly walked away, a smile forming on his faceplates as he shook his helm. Ratchet came in the room a minute later and Jemina was instantly in his face with a demanding look. He half sighed, half grumbled, "Alright let's get this done with."

He ran a few scans and Jemina waited, "You're cleared."

"Yes!" Jemina cheered as she ran outside, the sound of a transformation and a slightly quieter jet engine a second later filling their audio receptors.

Bulkhead walked over, "I think you kept her cooped up for too long again."

"It was for her own health." Ratchet dismissed quickly.

Wheeljack looked at the two a bit confused but decided he didn't want to know.

Jemina soared through the air, enjoying rush of freedom as she weaved through the clouds again. She was out and she was free! All worries wiped away for the moment as she just enjoyed the nothingness that surrounded her. She looked at her scanners again as her sight was rather hampered by the cloudy day and pulled up to get above the cloud line. Her shadow bounced on the white clouds bellow as endless blue sky cover her from above. She missed this, she had been down for only two weeks but had wanted to stretch her wings the whole time.

She heard an engine getting closer and she dove into the cloud line again. The jet got closer but then recognized it as Fowler, though his present course told that he knew she was there yet didn't realize it was her. He suddenly came into her com unit, "* _Rouge aircraft, land immediately._ *"

"Gee Fowler, I just get in the air again and I'm being told to land again. What'd I do this time?"

There was a short sound of surprise before, "* _Does Ratchet know your flying again, last I knew you were grounded._ *"

"Yes he knows, esh."

"* _Well a little warning would have been nice._ *"

"I can buzz the tower when I get back, would that be good enough?"

"* _No! Don't you dare, I know now and that's good enough_.*"

His engine noise grew distant and Jemina was alone again, cruising the lonely airway-which was fine with her. She frowned, mentally, when her scanner picked up something and it didn't sit well. She flew in a bit closer before transforming behind a mesa and peeking around. A group of a dozen Vehicons were gathered around two drilling into the opposite mesa while a few more patrolled the area. She turned back behind the mesa and opened a com, "Ratchet, I need back up." Nothing but static filled her com link, "Ratchet? Scrap."

A car engine caught her audio receptor and she pressed herself against the mesa while bending the light around her. A second later a Vehicon drove by, but suspected nothing. She took a quick account of her coordinates before she transformed and flew rapidly back towards the base. About a fourth of the way there she tried Ratchet again, "Ratchet? Can anyone hear me?!"

"* _Yes, yes, I can hear you, there is no need to yell._ *" Ratchet answered a bit perturbed.

"Ok, well I just ran across a Decepticon dig sight-"

"* _Please tell me you did_ not _engage them_.*"

"Of course I didn't, I'm not stupid, figured it would be better to call for back up first."

Ratchet answered sounding relieved, "* _What are the coordinates?_ *"

She supplied the coordinates then turned around and headed back for the dig sight. She arrived just as the ground bridge opened and Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Ultra Magnus ran through. She transformed and joined the fight, although it was short lived and they grabbed the bone before returning back to the base.

Ratchet came over, "Are you alright Jemina?"

"I'm fine, the others took care of most it." Jemina insisted before looking at Opitmus, "Little help here?"

He sighed, "Jemina is fine old friend."

Ratchet nodded and went back to the computers and Miko leaned on the railing, "Well, there was the excitement of the day."

Optimus walked over to Jemina, "You feel better now?"

She nodded, smiling, "Much, thank you."

"I will never understand the thrill of heights." Optimus said shaking his head.

"I guess it's a good thing you transform into a car then."

"More than a good thing, I don't what I would do if I was a seeker."

She smiled up at him coyly, "You'd get used to it...is that why you clung to me so tightly when I flew you to Darkmount?" He didn't answer but instead chose to avoid eye contact and watch the others, "You're afraid of heights! I thought you said you just didn't care for them."

"I am, not very fond of heights. And yes, that flight did scare me just a bit."

She rested her helm on his chest and laughed slightly, "Sure Optimus, a big, tough 'bot like you is defiantly not afraid of a little height."

"I do recall a human afraid of spiders and spent an hour trying to squish one."

"Hey, they're the human version of Scraplets, vicious little suckers. And that thing had itself wedged into a corner and was a good two inches long! That sucker was huge!"

"You could have just let it be, I have never known someone who could be so patient to kill something that small."

Jemina frowned, "Alright you just let a Scraplet run loose and see how you feel. And when it comes to dealing with spiders, I will wait as long as it takes to kill them."

"All the same." Optimus continued.

"Alright, touché. But, still just the thought…" She laughed a little again.

Optimus huffed, just loud enough for her to hear, as he held her closer and she purred quietly. He smiled, it was the first real break they had since the virus incident and both of them were cherishing it.

* * *

 **A** few weeks had passed, the Decepticon activity decreasing constantly, to the point where almost no activity was heard in a week. Jemina talked with Jack while Ratchet stood at the computer, working on the synthetic Energon despite their current supply, when Ultra Magnus walked over, "Doctor, what is the current status of your synthetic Energon experiments?"

"Doing the best I can commander, given the lack of functional equipment at my disposal."

"You do realize that an alternative energy source may be essential to our survival?"

Ratchet sighed, "Believe me Ultra Magnus, no one is more acutely aware of the stakes than I am."

Ultra Magnus grunted a bit in understanding, "Of course." He turned and walked over to Bee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen, "Beast hunters, may I ask why you are not currently scouting grid 305 for Predacon bones?"

"Because we just returned from surveying grids 301 to 304." Arcee answered a bit annoyed.

Bulkhead coughed and cut in, "Ahem, to log our field reports, per your protocol, commander Magnus, sir."

Jemina called over her shoulder nonchalantly, "I already checked it, it's empty too."

Ratchet looked up from his computers, "Is that what you were doing earlier?"

"Yeah, I was bored and I figured I would save them the hassle of checking." Jemina shrugged.

Ultra Magnus looked over at her, "Then why are you not logging the report?"

"Uh, well one, there's quite a line for the computer and two, the only report I know how to complete is one for high school so unless you want a five page paper on it-I don't know what to do. Not like I ever had to do it before."

Magnus audibly groaned as Wheeljack walked in and Jemina called out softly, "If you want to escape a lecture run!"

Wheeljack smiled slightly at the small joke but it fell when Ultra Magnus came over, "Soldier, I do not recall giving you permission to leave the base."

"Because you didn't, sir." Wheeljack said as he flung coolant off his servos.

"Why are your hands smeared with coolant?" Magnus inquired.

"I recalibrated your ship's engines. You can expect a ten percent increase in vectored thrust."

An engine was heard outside before Optimus transformed and walked in, the 'bots all quickly running over **:Optimus! You're back!:**

"Welcome back!" Ratchet called.

Smokescreen said, "It's good to see you."

"It's nice to have you back Opitmus." Arcee replied.

Optimus looked a bit startled before Jemina discreetly pointed to Ultra Magnus and Optimus understood but said, "Decepticon activity is at a lull. I fear Megatron may have collected the specimens he requires to…clone his army." He finished looking concerned at Ultra Magnus.

Optimus moved over to where Magnus stood at the door watching the troops, "Ultra Magnus, something has been troubling you."

He looked down for a second before he looked up again, "I fear that my command style may be having a negative effect on unit morale."

Jemina smiled and shook her head slightly as she listened to the conversation, "Your service is most welcome old friend, but this is not the Elite Guard."

"Things have changed since the war for Cybertron."

"And, we must adapt to that change. The members of Team Prime are not cogs in a machine, they have grown into something greater than an army. They have become-"

Ratchet cut him off when the computers started beeping, "Opitmus, our scanners have detected exposed Energon."

Optimus looked down in thought before saying, "The supplies we have are still not much, and any steps we can take to hamper the Decepticons must be taken."

Jemina switched her forms and they left through a bridge, arriving at an outcropping of trees before a short cliff-by Cybertronian standards. Arcee walked forward cautiously and called back, "Several Vehicons, I don't see any others."

Opitmus stepped forward and called down, "Decepticons, step away from the Energon and surrender."

They immediately began firing back and they charged, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus taking care of several of them before the rest of them made it down. The battle was over in a minute. Smokescreen walked over and smiled, "Look at all that sweet fuel."

"Stealth team, transport our cargo back to base. Wreckers, reconnoiter the mine."

Smokescreen ran forward and said excitedly, "I've always wanted to roll with the Wreckers. Uh, sir."

"Very well." Optimus said as the others began transporting the Energon.

The last trolley was moved through and Bulkhead and Smokescreen came out, "We didn't find anything, Magnus and Jackie out yet?"

"No Bulkhead, head back to base, we will wait for them." Opitmus said as the two left through a ground bridge which disappeared a second later.

Jemina stared at the mine when Optimus walked over, "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right."

As if on cue, a Predacon roar filled the air before both she and Optimus dove out of the way as it shot at them. However it did not stay and fights but dove straight into the cave. Jemina stood and recollected herself as Opitmus did the same, "Why did I ever open my mouth?"

Optimus looked confused and was about to answer when the mountain shook from an explosion. They looked at each other for a split second before they took off for the cave. They turned a corner and saw the Predacon standing over Ultra Magnus, "Prepare to perish."

Optimus growled and tackled it while Jemina ran over to Ultra Magnus who was clutching his servo. Without even looking at it she knew what was wrong, "Come on, just stay with me. Can you move Wheeljack?"

"I, don't know. I, think so." He said as he started to stand a bit unstably.

Optimus was thrown and the Predacon charged Jemina, well, Ultra Magnus who was half leaning on her. She quickly threw a shield up around them and stunned the Predacon temporarily with an electrical bolt shot out soon after. Quickly setting Magnus next to Wheeljack she turned to distract the Predacon when Wheeljack grabbed, "Kid, don't."

She smiled and broke away, firing at the Predacon a couple times, "I'll be fine. Hey hot head!"

That go its attention, fully. The Predacon turned to her, "My name is Predaking, and it will be the last thing you or those Wreckers will ever know!"

He charged and Jemina activated her thrusters and sped out of the cave, Predaking right behind her. Optimus quickly, with a slight limp, walked over to the two. Ultra Magnus looked confused, "Why did it just, leave?"

Optimus helped him up while they quickly left the cave, "Jemina created an illusion that you two drove out with her while keeping the real you invisible."

Ultra Magnus looked horrified, "But that thing will-"

"If she can get to the air she can outfly it, and I know she already has." They broke out of the cave and heard an earsplitting roar as the silhouette of the Predacon began filling the sky, growing larger by the second.

Optimus was about to call for a bridge when one opened and Jemina and Bulkhead ran through, helping carry Magnus-who was about to pass out, and Wheeljack. The bridge closed behind them and Ratchet instantly began getting to work on Ultra Magnus' servo. Bulkhead checked on Wheeljack who insisted he'd be fine until Ratchet was finished with Ultra Magnus.

Jemina turned her helm when she heard Optimus, "Is your leg ok?"

He nodded, "Just strained, you?"

She smiled, "Broke mock one after a few seconds of air so I'm fine, Predaking can't keep up with that speed."

They heard quiet moaning coming from Ultra Magnus as he woke up. Optimus walked over to offer some comfort, "Ratchet will take good care of you."

Wheeljack looked up with a faint smile, "Magnus fought like a Wrecker."

Ultra Magnus looked over at Optimus and asked, "Optimus, when we spoke earlier, what could be greater than an army?"

Jemina smiled but hung her helm slightly to hide it as Optimus answered, "A human concept, one I have learned since coming to Earth…" He looked at the 'bots, "Family."

The others gathered around and nodded, offering their get well's before slowly dispersing again, Optimus last of all. He wandered around a bit until he found Jemina sitting outside staring at the sky. He could tell there was something wrong, just by her expression alone you could see it. He sat down next to her, "What is on your mind?"

She lowered her so it rested between her knees before answering quietly, "Just, thoughts. Worries I guess, trying to figure out what I should or should not do."

Optimus was confused by her answer as it really just left more questions than answers but asked, "Would it help if you discussed it?"

She let out a long breath, closing her eyes. What was really on her mind was the restoration of the Omega Lock. It was coming up, she knew that, after today's events it wasn't going to be too far away. What she didn't know was if it would follow the story line, or if it would deviate on its own again. She could just let it be, but was she willing to risk Bee's life on it? Or what about Opitmus? That one was weighing on her mind just as much. She hugged her knees again looked out across the landscape, "No, I-I don't think so"

Optimus leaned over and scooped her up and held her close to his spark chamber, "Jemina, I am always here if you need it."

She snuggled into the soft warmth coming from his spark and nodded, "Thank you Optimus, thank you."

* * *

I just wanted to say i **loved** reading your responses from the last chapter, i like reading them in general-just the last chapter was hilarious, response wise not so much content wise. so review! and any ideas you have for this story should be given now or else they will probably be put in at a later time, aka the sequel ;)


	46. Chapter 46

Hey guys! I cannot apologies enough for not updating sooner, i really am sorry. But here is a longer chapter to make up for that. so i hope you enjoy this and we will get on with the show!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **snowleopard314**

I'm really glad it doesn't seem overboard and goes nicely, thank you for reading it :)

 **Kaitlyn**

I am afraid i do not quite understand what you mean

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox**

I do have future plans for him yes, but you can torture him if you want

 **Rocker on**

than you so much for the reviews, they were good food for thought on this and the future story, i really do appreciate the you spent :)

 **Guest**

Thanks, Predacon rising is next and can't wait to write it, or the sequel

 **Tayla**

so many, which shall be answered soon

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

i do believe he would, *snickers* oh gosh, we will see.

 **Adby1**

Oh, i hate spiders with a passion. Everyone wants to know about the sparkling(s) an i can't wait until the sequel. So much uncertainty, I LOVE IT!

 **Cashagon**

There's so much debate over what the sparkling will be, i already have plans for it, large plan *laughs evilly* the sequel shall be fun!

* * *

 **The** next day came and Ratchet proceeded to give Ultra Magnus his new 'hand.' They all waited in apprehension as Ratchet finished, "I've done everything I can considering the limitations of my equipment, and less than ideal spare parts. It remains uncertain if Ultra Magnus's new appendage will be fit for battle…thought it should prove functional after the requisite amount of therapy." Ratchet concluded solemnly to Optimus.

"That is all we can hope for, old friend." Optimus said trying to reassure him. Jemina smiled from her spot next to Optimus the nodded towards Ultra Magnus as he began waking up.

"You doing ok?" Arcee asked Wheeljack.

He curled his fists, "I'm still two-fisted."

"So's Magnus." Arcee said as Ratchet began tending to Magnus again, helping him come out of the induced power down.

Smokescreen turned to face them, "Wait and see, the claw's gonna become his signature-you know, like the way you own that voice box Ratchet slapped in your throat!"

 **:How do I** ** _own_** **it?! Do you realize the communication barriers I have to deal with! I hate this thing and would much rather have** ** _my_** **voice box back! I could care less about it being a signature!:**

"I mean, you know, everyone understands you fine! Why would you even consider getting it fixed now, am I right?"

 **:Watch it rooky before you get my servo in your filters.:** Bee stalked off.

Jemina walked over to Smokescreen, "Not the best choice of words."

Bee beeped a few more select items and Miko turned to Raf, "Whoa, what'd he say?"

"Bee's kind of still attached to the sound of his own voice-his original one." Raf explained.

Bulkhead tried to lighted the mood, "Hey, look at the bright and shiny side, Commander Magnus and 'Jackie single-handedly put the kibosh on Project Predacon."

Optimus walked over to the group, "Though at least one beast that we know of remains-the one who has demonstrated the ability to transform."

Fowler suddenly ran in, "Prime! We have trouble brewing. The 'cons staged a smash-and-grab at the Los Alamos nuclear plant late last night, and made off with twenty tons of control rods."

Optimus frowned, "What are the Decepticons looking to build?"

Jemina gasped slightly as she realized just what was happening, _so soon?_ No one noticed her change in demeanor before she masked it up again. They dispersed again and Jemina set to doing a few chores. She began to lift a crate to move it to the storage room when it was abruptly lifted from her arms and she saw Optimus holding it, "I could have gotten it."

He smiled coly, "Yes, but then I couldn't have helped you."

She smirked and grabbed another crate before they both left to take them to storage. They walked for a minute before Optimus asked, "You seemed to recognize something while Fowler was speaking earlier."

She took a second to answer before, "It just surprised to that they needed twenty tons of nuclear control rods is all."

Optimus set the crate down before he took Jemina's from her and looked at her with a slightly confused expression, "I know there's more to it than that, I can feel it. And this isn't the first time its happened."

"It's just, Deja-vu. Hanging around you guys enough will do that to a person some times." She turned to leave the room when he lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"You and I both know that it isn't 'just a few times.' Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at certain times when a crisis is about to happen, or how you tend to know things before they happen." He didn't say it in a condemning way, but sounded more concerned and worried than anything else.

She stood there with a faraway look in her optics, "Sometimes I do know things."

Optimus turned her so they could face each other, "Is there something preventing you from telling me?"

"Only that I'm afraid that if anything were to happen differently, they could be worse."

Opitmus nodded and they walked out, Jemina struggling with herself over whether to tell Optimus or not. When they entered the main room Fowler came in over the coms again, "* _Prime! It's 'cons again. In progress this time._ *"

Ratchet typed into the computer, "Coordinates received agent Fowler."

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and Ultra Magnus started to walk forward, "Let's roll."

"Yip-yip!" Ratchet yelled, "Your ability to roll remains predicated upon further exploration of your manual dexterity."

Magnus looked at his claw and tried to close it, succeeding but slowly. Opitmus walked over, "I'm afraid that Ratchet's authority supersedes my own in medical matters."

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Understood."

They turned and left through the ground bridge, arriving to almost instant fire. The Autobots took up formation behind Opitmus and Jemina transformed to cover them from the air. She was soon under fire from Laserbeak and had to swerve to avoid getting hit. The Vehicons were close enough to the bridge that when Soundwave opened it, it was a quick step through. She turned and transformed before hitting Laserbeak with an electrical bolt which disabled it and send crashing down. Another engine started getting closer, turning she saw it was Soundwave. A slight panic began filling her chest as she transformed and flew in the direction of the 'bots, Soundwave following.

Optimus began firing at Soundwave, the others also adding fire, when he was hit by several shots and crashed into some powerlines. "Whoa," Smokescreen breathed.

Jemina was about to transform when Laserbeak passed close by. She stared firing at him but he quickly pulled into the clouds and shot away. Flying back down she landed a fair distance from the group but heard Optimus, "Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge but ensure that the humans are kept at a safe distance, for we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."

Bulkhead and Wheeljack carried Soundwave though the bridge and the others followed. They deposited him on one of Ratchet's medical berths before they bound him to it. Soundwave started to stir again soon after, pulling at the restraints. Ratchet check the shielding and thought aloud, "Because we had the foresight the shield our new base our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship."

Opitmus added, "Nor will they, in turn, be able to pinpoint his location."

"Guess we have all the time in the world to make Mr. Personality tell us everything he knows." Wheeljack said with a slight smile.

Jemina watched them from the back of the room where the humans also watched. Jack leaned against the railing, "The 'cons surveillance chief must know a lot, right?"

"But Soundwave doesn't speak, does he?" Miko asked.

Jemina shrugged, "If he does no one's heard him do it in a _long_ time."

Raf whispered, "I'm not sure he even has a face."

Jayce shuddered, "He's creepy."

Optimus stepped forward and stated interrogating Soundwave, "Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?"

Soundwave played back Optimus' exact question, however slightly warped, "* _Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?_ *"

"Whoa, Optimus Prime the remix." Miko stated the obvious.

Optimus sighed and took a step back as something set Bulkhead off as one of his servos became a mace, "Oh yeah? Why don't I wipe that smiled right off his face."

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake if the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build, before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation." Optimus said, sounding slightly tired.

There was no answer for a minute before a high-pitched and very loud alarm like sound shook the base. Jemina immediately covered her audio receptors before she hit Soundwave with a subsonic wave, cutting off the noise. Ratchet growled, "Scrap this! Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out, so I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first-hand look at the information recorded on his drives."

Soundwave's visor suddenly lit up as words, numbers, codes and other items began quickly disappearing from the screen, "Uh-oh." Arcee said.

Bulkhead smiled, "All right, he's downloading data."

"No," Ratchet scowled, "Soundwave is erasing data."

His screen then went black and he spoke before his helm fell to the table, "Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior."

"Is he…?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet ran a quick scan, "His vital signs remain functional. It seems he has simply severed all communications, by crashing his own drives."

Miko looked at Jemina who just observed everything with an emotionless face, "So why aren't you over there with them?"

"It looks like to me there are enough 'bots there already." She said blatantly.

Jayce looked at her before saying quietly, "You're worried about something."

She looked down at him with a slight smile, "I think I have every right to be."

They began to disperse and the kids went home, the 'bot not wanting them to stay the night at the base with Soundwave here. Jemina had just walked out of Jayce's room when she saw Optimus. She switched forms and he asked, "How are you handling this?"

She shrugged, "I'll be fine, I just don't like having him so close to my brother."

"Is that why you stood near the children earlier?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind so much if it was just me, but I don't want him getting hurt."

Optimus nodded, "I understand."

* * *

 **The** next day the base was quiet, having Soundwave there set everyone on an uncertain edge. Fowler commed in, "* _Prime! These recent 'con heists have General Bryce breathing down my neck. So I have to go to the barbecue today for another grilling_.*"

Opitmus nodded as he looked at Soundwave slightly, "Understood agent Fowler. And, rest assured, should our prisoner return online, we will resume our interrogation."

"* _Sounds like a plan. I'll get back to base as soon as possible._ *"

Jemina walked into the room with Jayce on her shoulder. Walking over to Optimus she handed him a cube. He looked at her questioningly before she answered, "I know it's been over two days since you last refueled."

He blushed slightly and took the cube and they left the room, leaving Jayce with Bee who decided to take him outside so they could race. They walked down the hallways and he asked, "You, wouldn't happen to know what Megatron is building?"

She closed her optics before answering, "I-I'm not sure."

"But you have an idea." She didn't answer and he stopped, "Jemina, please."

She held her arms close as she debated, she was mentally berating herself for not having paid more attention to the last few episodes more as it was now nothing but a foggy memory, only the large facts sticking but not remembering the smaller details or how exactly it led up to everything. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

Optimus nodded and they made their way back to the main room. The rest of the day passed quietly until Fowler commed in, "* _I'm on my way to the base but I just got word. The 'cons busted into the Solaris Particle Collider Project at the South Pole_.*"

"Autobots." Optimus called out.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward and Ratchet yelled, "Wha-yip, yip!"

"Doc, the commander's ready." Wheeljack defended.

Ratchet sighed, "Fine, fine…"

"Bulkhead, Smokescreen, remain here with Ratchet to guard our prisoner. Everyone else, transform and roll out." Opitmus ordered.

Ratchet activated the bridge and they left. Arriving at the artic they transformed, finding a hole blasted in the side of one of the domed buildings. They walked a few steps before he stopped and halted the others. Jemina heard Ratchet over Optimus' com link, "* _Optimus, I know this hardly seems the time-but it may aid you in your task_.*"

Optimus' face mask retracted, "Go ahead."

"* _I believe that Megatron may be attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock. Do we let him?_ *"

Jemina saw Opitmus' expression of shock before he frowned, "No, for you know as well as I that Megatron will use a reconstructed Lock to cyberform both Cybertron and Earth. And that is one abuse of power that we cannot allow."

Ratchet sighed, "* _Understood._ *"

They started forward again when a fluttering sound caught Jemina's attention. She turned and saw something she had completely forgotten about, "Scrap."

It shrieked a second later and caught the other's attention. It fired and Ultra Magnus yelled, "Down!"

They all dodged, Jemina creating a shield around her and Opitmus and he started firing at the Predacon. The others readied their weapons until Optimus ordered, "The Decepticons must not be allowed to secure their target. I will engage the Predacon."

The others just looked at him for a second before Magnus said, "You heard your leader, forge ahead."

Jemina bent the light and moved a few yards away from Opitmus and only had to wait a few seconds before it circled back around. He began firing at it until it shot at him. He dodged but the Predacon was hot on his heels. Jemina fired at it, hitting it in a few more vulnerable joints, it stopped its attack on Opitmus and charged her. She quickly transformed but made sure to stay slow enough that the Predacon wouldn't just give up. She passed over head and Optimus began firing at the Predacon before she pulled a tight turn and loosed a missile at it, sending it into the glacier and ice concaving in. But it did nothing more than to buy them a second of time.

It charged and swiped at Jemina but she managed to jump out of the way, instead hitting Optimus-not full force but certainly enough to send him sprawling into the nearby building. The Predacon transformed and landed meters away from Jemina. He stalked towards her and Opitmus who was picking himself up, "It took a cataclysm to extinguish Cybertron's original Predacon inhabitants. You never stood a chance against me Prime, and neither do any of the other Autobots. In fact, the time has come for your extinction."

He charged up his blaster when Jemina hit him with a subsonic wave then Optimus tackled him while he was momentarily stunned. Optimus beat him back several paces, "Stand down Predacon."

"I am Predaking and I will never bow to your kind!" He growled. He hit Optimus then turned to fire at Jemina when he suddenly stopped then left.

She watched him leave but turned to Opitmus who was almost unconscious from the hit. She brushed the ice debris off of him before helping him stand. He staggered a few steps and she braced him when wing beats caught their attention and the Predacon disappeared through the bridge with the Collider Project. Optimus looked down in defeat before they moved to join the others. "Ratchet, we require immediate transport back to base." Arcee commed in but no one answered. Jemina's face fell more once she realized what happened at the base, "Ratchet, do you read?"

"* _Arcee…?_ *" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee sounded relived, "Bulkhead? Is everything alright? Where's Ratchet?"

"* _He's…he's gone._ *" Bulkhead started to panic.

"* _Opening a ground bridge now_.*" Smokescreen said as a bridge opened.

They walked through and Optimus looked around before asking, "What happened?"

Smokescreen answered first, "Laserbeak found us and made surprise attack."

"He freed Soundwave, but he knocked us out after that, I don't know what happened next." Bulkhead cut in.

Optimus looked grave, "It would seem that Megatron has use for him."

"How do we know he's not just a hostage?" Arcee asked.

"Since when has that been Megatron's style?" Wheeljack asked.

Jemina looked around and saw a scrap of metal on the floor. Walking over she picked it up, recognizing it instantly, "Smokescreen, did you manage to hit Laserbeak by any chance?"

"Grazed him, why?"

She handed the piece to him and he looked at it with a smirk before handing it to Arcee, "Looks like I did peel some paint off Laserbeak. But if I were a better shot, Ratchet would still be here." He finished, berating himself.

Ultra Magnus walked over to try and encourage him, "Chin up soldier. We've combed the entire floor. For the moment, that remains our only clue."

"Nothing in the ground bridge log. If they bridge Ratchet out of here, they used theirs, not ours." Bulkhead said.

Arcee asked, "Why take Ratchet prisoner but leave these two behind?"

"If Megatron intends to hold our medic hostage, I find it curious that he's made no demands." Ultra Magnus answered.

Optimus put in after some thought, "It would stand to reason that Ratchet must possess something the Decepticons want."

"Well, whatever the 'cons are after, Ratchet won't give it up. Right?" Bulkhead asked.

"I do not believe it would be of his own free will." Optimus interjected.

Jemina just watched, _how wrong they are_. Wheeljack started monitoring frequencies the best he could while the others tried to work out a rescue plan. Fowler currently on the phone trying to get them any extra help he could, "Listen, I need 24/7 satellite monitoring. Eyes on the skies and ears to the ground!"

Wheeljack flipped through the computers recent content and found the synthetic Energon formula Ratchet had been attempting to rectify, "Maybe Buckethead's after the techno-babble."

Arcee and Smokescreen walked over and she asked, "The Synth-En formula?"

"Why would the 'cons need the artificial stuff if they already control most of this planet's Energon reserves?" Smokescreen asked.

Bulkhead answered, "Greed, what else?"

Jemina looked down at the floor from where she momentarily sat, trying to get her many thoughts in order so she could think straight, and Opitmus answered, "If Megatron is truly rebuilding the Omega Lock, as Ratchet surmised, synthetic Energon might be a necessary component."

Fowler spoke up, "I hate to be the one to bring lightning to a thunderstorm, but there's one thing we're all ignoring. If the 'cons found Ratchet here, they know the location of this base."

That struck a chord, all of them looking worried. Jemina looked up, "Do they know the exact coordinates or just the general location?"

Wheeljack asked, "What difference does it make?"

"Because if they only know the general location and only have something like an image of the base then we might be able to confuse them by making a decoy." She answered.

Ultra Magnus smiled slightly, "Brilliant, where will the decoy be though?"

Fowler answered, "I think the mess hall would cause the least amount of damage."

"Got any paint?" Jemina asked.

She and Optimus walked outside to quickly repaint the decoy and their base before returning inside. Fowler turned from the screens having ended another call, "All aerial search patterns are coming up empty."

"No com-link chatter either." Arcee called from the computers.

"And no ground activity." Wheeljack added, "It's a little too quiet out there."

Jemina hummed softly, "The quiet before the storm."

"Since the Decepticons no longer seek Predacon bones or Earth technology, there is no activity to track." Optimus explained.

Bulkhead nodded, "So until Megatron makes a move, we're in a holding pattern."

Ultra Magnus looked at his clawed servo, "Ratchet didn't think the new hand he built for me was god enough. But I'll tell you what truly isn't good enough: giving up. We have no choice but to play this old school, split into teams, for maximum coverage."

The computers then started beeping and alerts flashed up everywhere, "We have incoming." Fowler yelled, "A whole fleet's worth." The blips moved away, "Air cover's holding, for the moment."

They watched as the computers followed a missile that struck the decoy and the ground shook. They walked out to the smoldering wreck that was the mess hall. Smokescreen said happily, "The mess hall sure is a mess."

"We are fortunate that Decepticons can be fooled by a simple paint job." Ultra Magnus added. The fire crews started putting out the fire and the fresh paint began to drip revealing it as hanger F, Jemina presumed that men _food_ but wasn't sure.

The kids arrived shortly after and Wheeljack and Smokescreen relayed the recent events, "So the kid clipped the business end of Laserbeak's transponder." Wheeljack finished.

"That explosion was terrifying!" Jayce shouted, his hair still fuzzy and PJ's on, having fallen out of bed and ran out seconds after Starscream 'destroyed' the base.

"Dude! At least you were here for it." Miko protested.

Jayce just sat there with a frown and pouted. Arcee walked over, "You're not such a bad shot after all."

Raf typed into his computer which was gathering data on the fragment that had been clipped of Laserbeak. Fowler walked up to him, "We thought you might be the best on to provide an analysis, in Ratchet's absence."

"It's trying to communicate with the warship." Raf answered.

Miko asked, "How do you know?"

"It's telling us." Raf said simply.

Jemina looked over his shoulder as Jayce began falling asleep again and his head fell on her shoulder momentarily before it shot up again as he fought off the lingering effects of sleep. Jack said a second later, "Uh, Raf, that's Cybertronian code."

Jemina just looked at him, "So…the problem is what?"

"Well not all of us are half alien." Miko shot off then, "Wait, first Raf understands Bumblebee, now he reads Cybertronian? Are we sure _he's_ not some kind of alien?"

Raf answered while he continued going over the data, "I've been learning for a while, in between stuff when, Ratchet had time to teach me."

Jemina put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Jack said, "Hey, Raf, we'll bring him back."

"If it's the last thing we do." Miko added.

Fowler interrupted, "If it's talking to its momma, can we triangulate the signal?"

"To a shielded warship?" Ultra Magnus half asked.

Fowler frowned, "Can't Jemina just boost its signal?"

She scoffed, "That much? You can forget it, I haven't even got a clue how strong it would have to be before it broke the shield, if ever."

Arcee said absentmindedly, "If the transponder was still attached to Laserbeak we could follow it."

"Maybe we should give it wings." Wheeljack smiled.

Raf nodded, "We can use spare parts from the machine shop."

"Then let's do it," Wheeljack said, "For the doc."

Wheeljack and Raf left to get parts and Jayce left to change and get breakfast. When they returned Raf, Wheeljack and Jayce set about to creating something that would fly the transponder to wherever it was trying to send its message to. However Jayce wasn't doing much more than handing Raf the tools he needed, "The frequency modulator keeps shorting out!" Raf cried.

Wheeljack set down the engine he had been working on, "Easy champ. Let me try uncrossing some wires."

Bulkhead watched from a distance as Smokescreen said in slight fascination, "Now there's something you don't see every day."

"Jackie wasn't always a loner you know." Bulkhead informed, "Being a Wrecker was all about the team."

Jemina watched as Miko tried to lift a part and caused something to crash and break, "Yip-ip-ip-ip!" Raf shouted, "Miko! I needed that!"

Miko said indignantly, "I was just trying to tighten up that thingamajig."

Raf held up his hand and waved Miko aside, "Pffff! Please!"

Jemina hung her head, "We've ruined him, poor Raf, so young."

Jack wandered over to Fowler, "Agent Fowler, everything all right?"

"Just preoccupied. Thinking about the close calls we humans have had with the 'con lately. Smacked down by Soundwave, practically hunted but Knockout and Shockwave."

Jemina looked up at him and mouther, sorry. He smiled and went on, "The uncomfortable reality is, the 'bots might not always be here. And even if they are, they can't be everywhere at once, as we've learned." He looked at the Apex Armor which rested on the tale Jemina was leaning against, "This armor is the only thing that stood between Miko and that Predacon. The reason she came back without a scratch. Cyber-tech like that could be just what we need to give our agents on the front lines a fighting chance. Agents like, maybe you someday."

"What?!" Jack asked in pure shock.

Fowler continued, "You'll be of age soon, and you're prime material son. Your mom thought you might be a good fit, seeing as you've been wishy-washy about future plans."

"Wait, you've been talking to my mom, about me?" Jack asked.

Jemina snickered, "Well, you'll already have more experience than most people do lifetime, Jack."

"Oh yeah, being shot at by 'cons is a whole lot of fun. What makes you think I want that for a job?"

The machine Wheeljack and Raf had been working on started up and took flight, it flew alright for a second before it started going a bit haywire and went straight for Jack and Fowler. Jemina knocked it away before it hit them as Fowler yelled, "Custard's mustache!"

It leveled out and flew straighter after that but was a still a bit wobbly, "Sorry agent Fowler."

"I think I need to change my star-spangled shorts."

Jemina scrunched her face and frowned when Raf went on, "I'm still fine-tuning Chip's remote."

"Chip?" Arcee asked. Jemina smiled, if only Raf knew the meaning of that name in a different Transformers series.

Smokescreen asked, "So we're gonna let this doohickey fly back to 'con central…"

"And lead us right to Ratchet." Jack finished smiling.

Raf and Wheeljack continued to work out the kinks and were done within a few hours. They all stood outside the base, waiting to launch it. Fowler crossed his arms, "You sure we don't need to install a GPS on our scout here?"

Wheeljack answered, "Too risky. Both sides are getting' real good at rootin' out that kind of trick."

"Besides, we don't need a tracker." Smokescreen said smiling.

"Jemina can do it." Raf finished.

Fowler frowned, "I still think a tracker would be a better idea."

Miko frowned slightly in thought, "But won't they 'con see you coming?"

"Not until its too late." Bulkhead answered.

"As long as I keep my signal hidden I should be fine. I'm actually more worried about them noticing Chip here first." Jemina replied.

Opitmus turned to her, "We will be prepared for immediate action should you need it."

She smiled, "I hope I won't."

Smokescreen added, "Good luck."

"Be safe." Arcee added.

 **:Be careful please.:**

Optimus put his hand on her shoulder before addressing everyone, "Whatever the outcome, know that Ratchet would be most proud of your contribution."

Raf smiled and Wheeljack bent down, "Come-on kid, let's light this thing."

He nodded and activated it. Chip shot into the air and Jemina transformed and followed it. She flew for what felt like, and probably was, several hours. She watched as the sky went from pitch black to light purple and pink, it didn't help that Chip was so slow either. Opitmus suddenly broke in, "* _How are you doing Jemina?_ *"

"I'm alright. Nothing has happened yet and I don't see anything."

Jack asked, "* _What happens when the 'cons ID Laserbeak's signal?_ *"

"* _We're counting on Jemina making visual contact with the warship before its radar can detect Chip._ *"

She responded, "I don't know how easy that will be. I've been flying in the clouds for the last several hours."

"* _Jemina will be fine_.*" Wheeljack said over the com.

"* _It's not Jemina I'm worried about right now._ *" Arcee added.

The chatter ended for a while and the dawn gave way to gray clouds, Chip heading directly for them, "Great." She said dully, following it in. It quickly became too dark to see properly so she had to rely upon her instrument to guide her. Within minutes of her entering the clouds flashes started filling the sky, she silently groaned as she followed Chip. Her instrument started beeping a second later and several blips showed up from her twelve. She sighed, "Can't say I wasn't expecting this."

Starscream came out of the clouds and fired a missile at Jemina who was easily able to dodge it before circling around and shouting, "Blast that Autobot into oblivion!"

The mass majority of the blips moved to recon-verge on top of her so she shot away from her immediate position only to have them open fire. "Finish her!" Starscream shouted, "If I can't find the source of that signal before it finds the warship, Megatron will have our heads."

She turned and began firing back, hitting two of them that were in a close group, before she transformed and opened fire upon the rest. She deflected most of their shots or absorbed their energy then threw an ultrasonic wave that cause their instrument to glitch and make them loose control, resulting in them hitting and taking each other out.

Jemina transformed again after the Vehicons were handled and found Starscream losing his other missile at Chip. She hurriedly threw an energy shield around it, Starscream yelled in frustration before turning and firing at Jemina. She raised a shield around herself then bent the light. "That won't hide you Autobot!"

Jemina yelled at him a nanosecond before she dropped the light and began firing at him, "It's a good thing I'm not trying to hide then."

She clipped his wing and he shouted something about reinforcements, not three seconds later a ground bridge opened and several flyers came through. She had to dodge their shots quickly before she circled around to protect Chip, only to find a Vehicon already firing at it. By that point it was too late and it exploded. She growled and fired another ultrasonic wave at the cluster of Vehicons, it affecting them the same way it did the others. She shot off for Starscream and the couple Vehicons remaining when Starscream shouted panicked, "I need a ground bridge! Now!"

One opened up and he and the others disappeared through it quickly. A com was opened a second later, "* _Jemina, are you alright? We saw several Decepticons nearby._ *"

She sighed, "I'm fine, though they destroyed Chip. I'm going to start surveying the surrounding area."

Miko asked, "* _What makes you think the ship is there?_ *"

"It was just the way Starscream sounded." She answered before the coms went quiet.

Another half hour passed and she still hadn't located the ship. A voice suddenly broke her from her thoughts, "* _Autobot base. This is Ratchet. Can anyone hear me?_ *"

"Ratchet?" Jemina asked relieved.

Opitmus then came in, sounding very thankful, "* _Loud and clear old friend_.*"

Jemina could hear cheering in the base before Ratchet hurriedly continued, "* _Listen to me, Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega Lock onboard his warship. I've deactivated the Decepticon shielding system. You should be able to get a fix on my coordinates._ *" Jemina could hear distant blaster fire, "* _Opitmus, you must hurry. Megatron is preparing to cyberform Earth. As we speak._ *"

The gun fire got closer and the com was abandoned, "* _Ratchet?_ *" Optimus asked but got no answer, "* _Autobot, lock on to those coordinates, we will meet you there Jemina._ *"

She shot off for the ship's coordinates, not caring about her speed. She arrived within a few minutes and was immediately greeted by enemy fire. Ratchet came in over the coms, "* _The Omega Lock's control station is located on the lower deck. I am making my way there now._ *"

"I see it, I'll meet you there." Jemina said as she shot off again for the protrusion under the ship.

Opitmus came in, "* _Copy Ratchet. We will rendezvous at the objective. Ultra Magnus, you and the Wreckers storm the bridge while I lead stealth team to secure the Omega Lock. Jemina, do what you can to prevent the Decepticons from targeting the device if we are delayed._ *"

Jemina replied, "Got it."

"* _If we fail to secure the Omega Lock before its ready to deploy, do we destroy it?_ *" Arcee asked.

"* _I do not intend to squander a second chance to restore Cybertron._ *" Opitmus said simply.

Jemina flew for the Omega Lock while weaving between the shots fired from the ship. She then picked up a familiar energy signature and saw Megatron swinging the Dark Star Saber at her, she banked hard right to avoid the wave and Megatron fell slightly below her before he transformed. She flew in a loose circle around the Omega Lock to get her bearings straight when Magnus came in, "* _Ultra Magnus to all units: we will be delayed. Soundwave pulled one of his relocation tricks._ *"

She flew in and landed on the Omega Lock, looking up and waiting for it to open, knowing there was nothing she could do until she could see the controls. She didn't have to wait long as it began opening moments later. As soon as she could see she fired at Shockwave, startling him and causing him to stumble away from the controls. She only got off a few shots before Megatron flew in to tackle her. She jumped at the last second and activated the thrusters which gave her just enough speed to miss Megatron's attack. He growled as he landed, "Shockwave, commence Omega Lock firing sequence."

"No!" Jemina shouted as he moved to activate it. She flew up far more quickly than she realized and tackled Shockwave away from the controls. A hum of energy came from all around her as she realized that the Lock was gathering its energy but not yet firing. He got up and attempted to reach the controls, only to be sent reeling back from an ultrasonic wave.

Jemina stood defensively in front of them as Shockwave stood again but heard something landing heavily not too far away. Turning she saw Megatron stalk forward, "I made a grave mistake not terminating you as a human, but I shall not hesitate to do so now."

He charged her and she raised a shield and sidestepping which threw Megatron towards a wall. He pulled out the Dark Star Saber and lashed out at her with it. Reacting on instincts she activated her own blades and created an x over her helm, barely stopping the attack. He pressed down harder and she grunted under the weight but managed to mover her blades sideways enough to cause Megatron's sword to slip down on a guided path and imbed itself in the floor. He roared in fury at her and almost instantaneously punched her in the chassis, sending her sprawling towards the hole in the floor. She reached up to catch herself before she fell but missed and activated her thrusters before she hit the framework of the Omega Lock.

Megatron turned quickly to retrieve his Saber, "Shockwave, Prepare to fire the-"

He was abruptly cut off when Opitmus barged in and tackled him and both fell down, landing on the Omega Lock. They exchanged a few blows before the ship moved and made them all loose their footing a bit as it shifted at an awkward angle. Jemina recuperated first and began firing at Megatron, aiming for his hands to try and make him let go of the Dark Star Saber. Someone yelled from the platform above, "Optimus, catch!"

Right after that Ratchet shouted, "Smokescreen!" She heard a shot and metal on metal.

She didn't pay attention to hard as Megatron then threw Optimus in a collision course with her. Quickly she raised another shield, "Optimus?"

"I'm fine." He answered quickly before standing and charging Megatron again.

Ratchet said over the com so he wouldn't have to yell, "* _Optimus, you must use the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock. It is the only way to save Earth!_ *"

Megatron growled and went to hit Optimus again when Jemina hit him with both an ultrasonic wave and electrical bolt. He hit one of the support pillars as Bee beeped **:Opitmus!:**

He jumped to give it to Optimus as Megatron stood and gasped, "The star Saber." He raised his cannon and fired as Optimus jumped and wrestled it down. Jemina managed to move two of the shots just enough so they would graze him but the first one still hit him in the spark, disrupting his jump path and sending him straight for the cybermatter. Everyone, at least all the Autobots, were shocked and horrified as he fell, Jemina being the only one that didn't seem affected. And she truly wasn't, she saw him fall straight into the cybermatter so knew he'd be alright, though she still felt guilty for him getting hurt.

She leased several more shots at Megatron as Opitmus yelled in rage, frustration, and fear, "No!" He beat Megatron several steps back until he hit one of the pillars and Jemina saw what was fixated into its side.

"Optimus, the Dark Star Saber!" But shouted it too late as Megatron turned and swung it Opitmus. Jemina raised a shield and managed to keep him from going over the edge.

Megatron stood and charged Jemina. Startled she hit him with a sonic wave but only managed to send him back a few steps as he drove the Dark Star Saber into the ground before he ripped it out again and hit her. She collided with the pillar and he grabbed her and activated one of his blades to keep her pinned while the Dark Star Saber rested against her chest.

Optimus picked himself up and his widened at the sight as Megatron grinned and Jemina squirmed, trying to break his grasp but his Saber keeping her in place, "Release her Megatron, this fight is between you and I."

"No, she obviously is important to you and thus can be used against you."

"Every life is valuable to me." Optimus countered, trying not to show his fear.

Megatron snarled at her, "Prepare to join the scout in the Allspark."

Jemina drew in an intake and clenched her optics shut as she released an ultrasonic pulse with a shield, effectively knocking Megatron back several yards. She stumbled away towards Optimus as Megatron snarled and raised the Dark Star Saber only to have someone shout at him, "Megatron!"

He turned and was immediately impaled by a fully restored Bumblebee. Megatron stood there for a half second in pure shock before he tried raising the Dark Star Saber, only for him to go weak and loose grip of it and it plunged towards the Earth and its ocean. He teetered and fell to a knee as Bee spoke, "You took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again."

He gasped in short intakes as his optics flickered a few times and Starscream shouted, sounding utterly terrified, "Lord Megatron, no!"

His optics went dark and his body seemed to grow darker too and he fell off the Saber and towards the ocean as well, lifeless. Jemina saw a small burning streak as he fell and couldn't help but feel the smallest amounts of sorrow as he fell but quickly focused on Optimus and Bee. Starscream shouted before Shockwave held him back, "I will avenge you master!"

"Starscream, do not be a fool." Shockwave reprimanded as he drug him out of the room.

"Curse you and your logic!" Starscream shouted back.

Optimus and Bee climbed back up the platform as Jemina rapidly flew up. Ratchet looked at Bee in shock but in delight, "Bumblebee."

"Your voice." Arcee added with a smile.

"My voice, what do you-? My voice." Bee shouted suddenly realizing before running to hug Ratchet, "Ratchet, I have my pipes back!"

Ratchet laughed, "Heh, yes, yes, we noticed.

"The cybermatter." Bee thought aloud.

Ratchet nodded, "It is the only possible explanation."

Optimus turned to Ratchet with a smile, "It would seem the old field medic made good after all." He turned and opened the com, "Optimus Prime to all units: Megatron is no more. Wreckers, a job well done securing the bridge."

Ultra Magnus corrected, "* _It wasn't us sir. The credit belongs to the humans._ *"

Ratchet looked at the Omega Lock, "The Omega Lock is under our control. I propose that we put it to good use."

Opitmus nodded, "Agreed old friend. Ultra Magnus, set course for Cybertron."

Bee walked to the side a bit, "Hey Raf, Jayce, if you can tear yourselves away from Raf's laptop for two seconds, bridge yourselves up here so we can get to Cybertron already."

Fowler came in, "* _Wait, who's that?_ *"

"* _Bee?_ *" Jayce asked a second latter sounding ecstatic, "* _Raf, hurry up and open a bridge!_ *"

They bridged onto the bridge of the warship and they went through a space bridge to Cybertron. As they headed towards Cybertron Optimus turned to Jemina, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, though I should be thanking you too."

"Let's just call it even." She nodded and smiled as they came into Cybertron's atmosphere.

Ratchet turned to Optimus, "Optimus, I was never able to learn Shockwave's side of the cybermatter equation. This may be all we ever have, and Cybertron is a much larger planet than Earth."

Opitmus looked at the holographic globe before answering Ratchet, "Then we must launch the cybermatter at Cybertron's very core."

"Into the heart of Primus himself?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We can rebuild the rest of the planet, but restoring our planets heart requires the Omega Lock's skill and wisdom that the Ancients put into it."

Ratchet nodded as they made a course for the core. A minute later Wheeljack called down, "Commander, we've arrived, at the Well of Allsparks."

They lined the Lock up and Ratchet activated it. It gathered its energy for a second and Jemina felt the energy pulsate through her like it had before as it fired. It took a good minute before its energy was depleted and its remaining energy followed into the Well. Several seconds later the planet began to glow a bluish color and it seemed more alive to Jemina then any other time she had been before, despite it still in ruins.

She, Optimus and Ratchet then joined the others on the bridge and she saw Knockout on the floor unconscious. "Thank you Miko."

Miko nodded, grinning broadly, but Optimus and Ratchet looked at her in utterly confusion and she mentally smacked herself. Their attention was quickly drawn away however by the shadow crossing the rising sun and the faint roar of the Predacon soaring away, "The Predacon." Ultra Magnus sighed.

Ratchet opened a ground bridge and they left through it to return to the base. They said very little when they got back, all of them heading for their berth rooms or grabbing some Energon then heading to the berth rooms. The kids all crashing on whatever furniture they could find. Jemina and Optimus entered their berth room and Jemina laid tiredly down on the berth, Optimus soon after. She was about into recharge when Optimus asked, "Is that what you meant by the ending was not worth changing?"

"Hu? When did I say that?" She asked startled.

"When I had the Cybonic plague, you said that the ending was not worth changing, you always knew that the Omega Lock would be restored."

She pressed her lips together and nodded, "Yes, I did, and I also knew we would win."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you Jemina, but how may I ask that you knew?"

Oh gosh, this was it, should she tell him? Did it even matter anymore? Instantly the image of Unicron possessing Megatron came to mind, so she said cryptically, "Let's, just say that in my birth dimension, we are not foreign to Cybertronians."

Optimus was surprised by this to say the least, "Are you saying you knew some of them?"

She laughed, "Not in that sense, but we are not foreign to the idea." She quickly fell into recharge after that before Optimus could ask any further questions.

The next day was somber, the 'bots found it hard to leave the planet they had learned to call home and the family they had made. Jemina had it hardest of all though. Jayce held on to her as Optimus spoke, "Thought our home world is once again capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do. Alas, we will miss our home away from home, and the family we've made here."

Raf asked, slightly worried, "If 'cons are still out there, won't Earth be on their radar?"

"Raf, if you ever need me, need us, for any reason, we're just a space bridge away." Bee said reassuringly.

"Besides, we'll be in good hands with you, Jack, Miko, and Jayce-once he gets older, continuing to continuing to serve Unit-E. In a semi-official capacity." Fowler said with a smile.

Miko chirped, "Whoa, we are agents?"

"Consultants," June corrected, "Until you're of age."

That made Jayce's eyes sparkle for a second before they fell again. Ratchet walked forward, "I trust that Unit-E doesn't have any rules forbidding the enlistment of rusty old Autobot consultants?"

"Ratchet, you of all-" Arcee began before he cut her off.

"Yip-yip-yip! I know where I am needed."

The others began saying their goodbyes. Jayce and Raf stood next to each other as Bee came over, "Raf, Jayce." He wasn't able to continue as Jayce started to well up.

Raf smiled sadly, "I know Bee. You don't need to say anything."

"I never did." Be smiled then turned to Jayce, "I'll make sure to com, don't worry."

He nodded as Jemina walked up and he ran over, "You shouldn't go Jem!"

She knelt down next to him as he hugged her, not letting go, "I do need to. They need me there to help rebuild, besides, someone needs to keep Optimus out of trouble." He laughed slightly at that. "I'll make sure I visit, besides, I can only imagine how Ratchet will be here on his own without another 'bot to talk to."

He frowned, "You still can't go."

She laughed, "I got to Jayce, you'll take care of Aja won't you?" He nodded, "Good, cause she'll be begging for attention. And if Ratchet screams like a feme again 'cause he thinks she's a Scraplet, make sure you get it on camera."

After another minute she managed to get him to let go. He stood on the platform next to the other kids as Jemina switched her forms and walked over to Optimus. "Until we meet again old friend." Optimus said, saying goodbye.

He and Ratchet shook hands and they turned towards the space bridge, he and Jemina looking back at the group gathered and smiled before they disappeared through the bridge.

* * *

So, the series has officially ended, i had to fight tears. i will hopefully get the Predacons Rising up shortly and then, that shall be all for this story until the sequel. Frack guys, i can't believe i just finished the series, there is something wrong with this, this just isn't right. Oh well, leave your thoughts in a review ;)


	47. Chapter 47

Hey guys! I got this up, hurray! fare warning, i was ready ball my eyes out as i wrote this, yet i was laughing to hard to do so. why? because of my twisted sense of humor, i mean, the 'bots faces were hysterical...and then i wanted to cry again. but i didn't!, though i can't guarantee that you won't. So, i will not delay any farther and enjoy...this last and sad, but good, chapter of a AWNW.

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Cashagon**

Cash, i can't stop laughing, i love your reviews, i really do. i hope this update time is better ;P

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox**

Give 'em a good dousing!

 **Adby1**

Well i am sorry, this chapter's no better...thank you. i'm glad you've enjoyed it enough to stick with it even through this craziness :) so the sequel will start after this. i will not be starting with RID. that just kinda bugged me, i don't really know why, i just felt like there was something wrong with it. but they also left **SEVERAL** unanswered questions which i will be writing in the sequel! :)

 **Icy's last breath**

Oh hey, its cool you've made your own account! :D I know, i can't either, I can't believe i just finished this story. Its just, not, just no.

 **Seeker3**

:} there, there, don't cry. everything will be alright...

* * *

 **Jemina** and Opitmus exited the space bridge and sighed looking out at Cybertron, there was a lot of work that needed to be done. Optimus walked up beside her and held her close, "It is a dawn of a new age."

She smiled, "Yup, I can't wait until Cybertron's restored." She wandered over to Bee who was looking giddy, "You alright Bee?"

"I'm fine! Opitmus said he'd anoint me to warrior today!"

She laughed, "Is that all?"

Bee pouted, "Is that all?! Esh, we really need to get you caught up on Cybertronian standards."

"That would probably be best, considering I live here now." She halfway joked.

They all migrated to the nearest city, which happened to be Kaon. Wheeljack grabbed several grenades and set them up all over the statue of Megatron before they gathered back for Bee's ceremony. Optimus began, "We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles, but at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here and our absent comrades. Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safeguard our human friends, and Cliffjumper," Arcee looked down at the mention of her fallen partner, "Who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor, one earned by Bumblebee through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger, Megatron. In the company of your fellow Autobots. In the presence of our creator, Primus, the living core of our planet and by the authority vested in me by the Matrix of Leadership," He lifted the Star Saber and tapped Bee's shoulders, "Bumblebee, arise a warrior."

Arcee stepped forward, "Nice Bee."

"Warrior big time." Bulkhead congratulated patting him on the back.

Wheeljack turned as he activated the detonation device, "Let's get this party started."

The Wreckers chest bumped as the statue fell while Smokescreen hit Bee in the back which caused him to stumble a bit, "Welcome to the club Bee. Warrior today and who knows, Prime tomorrow?"

"Slow down Smoky. I'm not sure I'd wish a Prime's responsibility on anyone." Bee said.

"I am sorry to interrupt your celebration." Optimus started and Jemina instantly knew what was going to happen.

Arcee crossed her arms, "Here it comes."

"Primes never party." Bulkhead sighed.

"But I must take my leave of you."

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, "Sir, may I ask why?"

Opitmus nodded, "Though Cybertron is once again able to support life, our planet is currently incapable of generating new lives. Not until I retrieve the wellspring from which all life on Cybertron is born, and ultimately returns: the Allspark."

"You mean, it isn't here?" Smokescreen asked dumbfounded.

"Nor has it been, Smokescreen, not for thousands of years. As the War for Cybertron reached a tipping point and the Decepticon army appeared to be unstoppable, I opted to safeguard the Allspark from Megatron, by covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy. The Matrix of Leadership will enable me to guide us to its present location."

"What are we waiting for? Let's take the warship and bring it back." Bee said, excited to truly give the planet life again.

Optimus shook his helm, "These remain dangerous times Bumblebee, we cannot leave Cybertron unsecured, not with Starscream and Shockwave unaccounted for."

"Not to mention our stray Predacon." Ultra Magnus added.

"Ultra Magnus, you will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive Decepticons."

He nodded, "I would be honored."

"Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort. Begin by building a landing field to welcome returning refugees. Wheeljack, I will require your extensive experience navigating deep space."

"When do we leave?" He asked.

Jemina turned to Optimus, "Be safe."

He looked at her and smiled, "You also."

She watched solemnly as he and Wheeljack took off and the others left to complete their tasks. Bulkhead grabbed a few Vehicons to help with the building as Arcee and Ultra Magnus took the first patrol. Smokescreen, Bee and Jemina returned to the Nemesis to monitor the progress and keep an eye on the Decepticon prisoners they did have. Day one passed without incident, other than Knockout making a ruckus. Jemina left with Ultra Magnus for a patrol but, like with Arcee nothing turned up. She returned to the Nemesis and Bee walked up to her, "You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?" She said quickly.

"Because you're not acting like yourself." He added a minute later, "Optimus will be fine."

She sighed and said almost too quietly for him to hear, "It's not him I'm worried about."

"What? I didn't hear you." Bee asked.

"Nothing, I think I'm going to get some recharge."

Bee nodded, "Yeah, don't want Ratchet coming all the over to Cybertron just to pin you down."

She smiled half-heartedly and left for one of the spare berthrooms. The door closed behind her and she sat heavily on the berth, optics clenched shut as she fought off tears. It was all happening too quickly, she knew that within a matter days, Optimus would be gone. She couldn't hold up the wall anymore now that she was alone and broke down, quiet tears streaked down her faceplates as she curled into a ball, crying herself into recharge.

 _When she opened her optics she wasn't coming out of recharge to see the grey Nemesis but a forest instead. She looked around the now familiar place and took a step forward when she saw Alpha Trion coming out from the tree line, "Hello Crystal."_

 _"Alfa Trion, uh, hi." She said awkwardly._

 _He smiled softly before inquiring, "What is troubling you?"_

 _"N-nothing, I'm fine." Sh said a little too quickly._

 _He arched an eyebrow, "Then why was it you cried yourself to recharge?"_

 _Her optics widened, "You saw that?"_

 _He nodded, "As I have said before, the Primes watch the events of the living, especially those that concern the only living Prime, and that includes you as well."_

 _She sighed, "I'm just scared is all."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"I don't know, the Allspark I guess. I'm just afraid something will happen and that I might lose Optimus."_

 _He smiled sadly, "What exactly about you losing him scares you?" She shrugged unknowingly, and he sighed, "Are you afraid that he might release the Allspark prematurely?"_

 _"Possibly? I guess I'm just scared for my brother. If something happened to Optimus then he would be alone."_

 _He rested his servo on her shoulder comforting, "Don't be." He drew in an intake, "The Allspark is an interesting artifact. If what you're fearful of is that Opitmus might bind the Allspark to his spark should something happen so that he may release it later thus terminating not only his life, but yours also, it will not happen. If Optimus were to bind his spark with the Allspark before it is time for him to, well, join the Allspark it will not harm the Sparkmate when they do depart."_

 _"So, your saying that I'll be ok should it happen?"_

 _"Yes, very much so."_

 _"Is it the same going both ways or for just a Prime?"_

 _"It would be no different."_

 _She sighed and smiled slightly before hugging him, "Thank you A-3."_

 _He laughed, "It is time for me to go, be safe." She nodded as he began to fade and she woke up, Alpha Trion shook his helm however and smiled sadly, "Opitmus, if only you knew just how much she truly knows." He laughed, "You wouldn't let her out of your sights if you knew, though maybe she can bring about a better age."_

* * *

 **Jemina** opened her optics to see the Nemesis' ceiling and she sat up, a slight smile on her face as she knew now that she didn't need to be afraid anymore. She walked out a made her way up to the bridge where she found Bee at the monitors, "Morning Bee."

He turned and smiled, "Morning, I see your better."

"Mh, much." She heard the consistent racket and asked, "How long have they been doing that?"

"For several hours now." He sighed before opening a channel to the brig, "Okay, you got my attention. What do you want?"

Knockout growled, "We are prisoners of war, we have rights! When are we going to have access to an oil bath?"

Jemina groaned as Bee asked, "When are you gonna tell me where I can find your pals?"

Knockouts shoulders fell, "Ah, I told you before, Shockwave had dozens of secret labs hidden across Cybertron, top secret."

"A shame," Bumblebee said holding up a buffer and Jemina rolled her optics while stifling a laugh, "Your finish is looking pretty drab."

Knockout growled as he struggled with the restraints, "I don't know where they are, I swear. But I have an idea where you might try looking. If the computers at Darkmount are still functional there should be a map in there that will tell you were they are located."

"Thank you." Bee said ending the channel. Jemina could only imagine him shouting about having an oil bath. He turned to opened up a ground bridge, "Let's go grab the others and check it out."

As he was about to activate the ground bridge Smokescreen came in through the coms sounding urgent, "* _Bumblebee, I need an emergency ground bridge, stat!_ *"

"That doesn't sound good." Bee said opening the bridge.

They didn't come through for several long seconds and Jemina turned to run through the bridge, "I'll make sure they get through."

She arrived at the other side to see Smokescreen halfway to the bridge and dragging Ultra Magnus while two Predacons were closing in quickly. She hurriedly raised a shield around the three of them then grabbed Magnus' other side to help get him through the bridge. Smokescreen fired a few shots at the Predacons before they disappeared in the bridge.

Bee stepped forward, worried, "By the Primes, we need Ratchet."

Jemina turned to Smokescreen, "Help me get him to the med bay."

They carefully drug him there while Bee contacted Ratchet. Smokescreen ran back out once Ultra Magnus was on the berth. Jemina stayed behind and hooked him up to a basic life support system until Ratchet arrived a few minutes later. Ratchet ran some scans as the other 'bots watched, "He is suffering from a multitude of internal injuries, most quite severe."

Arcee turned to the group, "So anyone care to explain what two more Predacons are doing on Cybertron?"

Jemina answered, "Shockwave probably made them."

Bulkhead looked confused, "I thought Optimus said new life wasn't possible without the Allspark."

"Well he created Predaking without it." Jemina answered again.

Bee nodded, "Agreed, I don't think cloning old bones constitutes as new life."

"I guess if Shockwave's been playing in his lab since the war, why stop?" Bulkhead finished.

Smokescreen seethed, "It doesn't matter where the beasts came from, we gotta take them down."

Bumblebee thought aloud, "If Shockwave's back in business, there could be more of them. A lot more."

"We need to call Opitmus." Bulkhead said firmly.

"Really, Bulk?" Arcee asked, "And interrupt his quest to save the future of our race on Cybertron?"

"It can't hurt." Bulkhead defended.

Jemina interposed, "Maybe someone else would know about them."

Smokescreen frowned, "Oh, and who else would know?"

Bee caught on to her idea, "The first Predacon created."

Jemina nodded as Arcee stuck her foot in, "So telling him about more of his kind is a good idea? We barely survived every other time we've gone against him."

"That may be so, but he also might just want to be left alone. For all he knows he's the last of his kind." Jemina started before Bulkhead cut her off.

"And let's keep it that way."

Bee sighed, "Fine, let's see if we can find the two that attacked Smoky and Ultra Magnus."

They bridged out into an expanse a good ways from the city. Bee took the lead and grabbed a thin shaft of metal, "Watch your step."

"Who made him leader?" Smokescreen asked.

"Bee did snuff Megatron." Bulkhead said.

Jemina sighed at their antics as Bee said, "I'm not leading." He bend down and scrapped up something, "I'm scouting."

Smokescreen shrugged, "Fair enough, but you do realize we're no were near where we found those Predacons, right?"

Jemina was in front of him and smirked, Bee saw her and said, "We're not looking for those Predacons. I followed this Energon trail which he's was wounded, and I know we aren't the ones who wounded him."

Bulkhead started startled, "Whoa, you mean we've been tracking-" The Predacon suddenly came up over the ridge and roared, "Predaking?"

Smokescreen shuffled slightly, "I thought we agreed that this was a bad idea."

All the 'bot, except Bee and Jemina who knew his plan, activated their weapons and Predaking also prepared to fire. Bee shouted, "Hold fire!" He took a step forward, "Recognize this Predaking?"

The fire in his throat died instantly as Bee raised up the shaft, "You served aboard Megatron's warship. Surely you're familiar with this little treasure from his vault, the Immobilizer. It causes instant stasis-lock, though the victim remains fully conscious, a living death." Bee then knelt down and set the shaft on the ground while bowing his head, "But we didn't come here to fight, your Highness."

Predaking transformed, "Then why have you violated my refuge, Autobot?"

The other deactivated their weapons as Bee stood, "We need answers. Do you know of any other Predacons currently on Cybertron?"

"Indeed. Legions of them. Behold, my subjects, a countless multitude, rendered extinct ages ago by the Great Cataclysm, unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration."

Smokescreen scowled, "Yeah, well me and Ultra Magnus just about got scrapped by two living Predacons. Know anything about them, your Highness."

Jemina glared at Smokescreen for the tone he used, they wanted answers, not to condemn him for something. Predaking frowned in confusion, "Two? Where?"

"We came to ask your help in finding them." Bee said simply.

"For revenge?" Predaking asked.

Bee shook his helm, "No. Optimus Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with any newly spilled Energon. So help us prove what Megatron was never willing to, that more than one race can peacefully coexist on our planet."

"You assume that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the role the Autobots their role in the destruction of my brethren on Earth?" Predaking asked.

Jemina stepped forward and shook her helm, "No, and we can understand your anger, but that is why we are asking for your help; so that those that are _now_ living might stay living. We hold no malice towards them." She heard Smokescreen scoff quietly and mentally groaned but continued on, "As Bee said, when Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus saw them they attacked us, but we were hoping since you are their kin, their King, that they would not act the same towards you. We were merely asking in their behalf."

Predaking seemed to think about her words before turning, "I will think about it, but now leave me be. And dare not trespass here again."

Jemina nodded, "Thank you." And they turned to leave, Bee tossing the shaft into a scrap pile nearby.

Bee transformed saying, "We'll head for Darkmount next, see if there's a map there that might show us where Shockwave had any labs."

Jemina transformed and took off for the citadel, arriving long before the Autobots even when she was going at possibly her slowest speed. She stood there for a while, waiting for the 'bots when Arcee came in over a com, "* _What makes you think we'll find Shockwave's cloning lab here?_ *"

"* _Yeah, wasn't Darkmount Megatron's military HQ?_ *" Smokescreen asked.

Jemina saw them coming as Bee answered, "* _If the Intel I received from Knockout is accurate,_ *" Bee transformed and they all headed towards the citadel, "We'll find a map of Shockwave's entire lab network in the citadel's databank."

They entered Darkmount and began making their way up to where the vital intelligence would have been kept, the throne room. Arriving shortly they went to activate the computer, only to find it completely dead. Bee looked back, "Jemina, do you think you can…?"

She shrugged, "I can try." Focusing some of her energy into the computer it started up and Arcee quickly moved to find the map.

Smokescreen said from behind them, "Lord Smokescreen, Emperor of Destruction."

Jemina sighed and hung her helm, "And I thought my brother was immature."

Bulkhead went wide optict, "How can you sit there? That's some bad mojo."

A map came up of a network of labs and Bee smiled, "What do you know? Knockout actually shot straight for once."

"What'd you have to do, buff his finish?" Arcee asked, smirking.

Jemina snickered as Bee answered, "Close. Let's downloaded the data and get out of here."

"Hey, something's headed our way." Bulkhead said pointing.

Jemina whirled around as did everyone else. Arcee squinted, "Predaking?"

"Moving too fast." Bee said shaking his helm.

Jemina felt a strange but familiar energy and she growled, it was starting, "Uh no, worse. It's something with Dark Energon."

Bee got a better look and gasped and they all took several steps back, Smokescreen getting out of the throne and discreetly moving away from it. Megatron transformed and stood in front of them, far different and much more imposing as he spoke, "Minions of the Prime, prepare to be obliterated!"

"Megatron?" Bee asked fearfully.

Smokescreen came up beside him, "You skewered Buckethead with a giant saber and managed to miss his spark?"

Arcee back up as she asked, "How are you still alive?"

"And where'd he score the upgrade?" Bulkhead asked.

Megatron answered, and it was his answer that really made Jemina's skin crawl and had her wishing it really was just Megatron, "Megatron cannot answer you at this moment, though I can inform you with utmost authority that he owes his new lease on life to me, Unicron. And I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion!" His servos began to glow with Dark Energon before they formed into energy cannons on each servo.

He then fired at them. Bulkhead was sent sprawling as Bee and Arcee ran for cover behind the throne. Jemina raised a shield and fired at Megatron until Bulkhead and Smokescreen were also out of the immediate fire and she joined them. The ground shook as he fired at the throne. Arcee said quickly, "We need to retreat."

"The only way out is down!" Smokescreen said.

Bulkhead added, "We can't call for a ground bridge until we put some space between Unicron and us."

Jemina peeked over the throne in a second of no firing, "I can distract him long enough for you guys to get out."

Bee growled, "No! Are you insane?!"

"None of us might get out alive if I don't."

"And you certainly won't if you do." Bee shot right back.

Megatron suddenly yelled, "Behold my infinite might!" The tip of a spear poked through the back of the throne.

"Let's roll!" Bee said eying the spear which they could all hear getting ready to detonate.

The 'bots transformed and drove out from behind the throne and between or around Megatron while Jemina transformed and flew off then circled back around to where the group was in free fall before they disappeared into the citadel once again. Jemina flew around to find them when she suddenly found herself under fire and saw Megaton behind her. He fired at her and the shot came so close she could feel the heat of it on her wing. Thinking quickly she faked being hit and dropped for a second before transforming and firing at him several times before transforming again and shooting off.

Megatron roared in rage at the trick and followed her, only to see the 'bots standing next to the smelting pit and he fired at them. Jemina saw Arcee and Smokescreen fall in, only to be caught by Bulkhead, but she could see the strain on all of them, "Ratchet! We need a bridge!"

He answered back gruffly, "* _Yes I know, Bee just commed_.*"

Bee ran over to help Bulkhead as Megatron landed, transforming his servos into scythes and swiped at Bee. Jemina flew in close and fired at him before transforming and continued her barrage. Megatron swiped again but missed and hit the floor causing it to crack before sending Bulkhead and the others down. "No!" Bee cried as he and Jemina ran over to the broken edge.

"Servants of Prime you will now join your brethren." Megatron growled.

Bee and Jemina looked at each other before he turned, "You got that right." He jumped and she did the same, falling through a ground bridge.

They arrived aboard the Nemesis. Arcee growled frustrated, "How is this happening? I mean, we put out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron and Unicron's the first in line?"

"Not to mention those Predacons. What have we come home to?" Bulkhead asked.

Smokescreen asked, thinking aloud, "What are we supposed to call him, huh? Mega-Cron? Uni-tron?"

Jemina frowned as Arcee said, "Really? That's your biggest issue right now?"

"Ugh, right, right alright, so what's the game plan?"

Bee walked over to the computer as Ratchet said, "While Unicron may inhabit a mortal form, he is still an indestructible entity, and thus cannot be defeated by customary means."

"Opitmus, Wheeljack? This is Bumblebee, we have an urgent situation. Optimus? Can you hear me? Come in, please. Wheeljack, do you read?" Bee asked but received no answer. "Nothing."

They walked over and Arcee opened the com again, "You have your voice back. Now is not the time to go radio-silent. Optimus, in the event that you can hear us, Unicron has found his way back to Cybertron. Repeat, the Chaos Bringer is here, on our soil, in possession of Megatron's body."

"So what now?" Bulkhead asked, "I mean, besides hoping Opitmus got the message?"

Jemina answered, "He did."

"We figure out why Unicron's here." Arcee added.

"And what he wants." Bee nodded.

Jemina shook her helm, "I may not be the best with Cybertronian mythology, but really only one thing would make sense."

"To destroy the spark of his archenemy, Primus." Ratchet sighed.

Smokescreen gasped, "But that's the core of our planet."

"It isn't fair. How many more times do we have to save a world? Have to fight for the survival of our own home?" Arcee asked pained.

Ratchet breathed heavily, "Regrettably, the struggle between creation and destruction is an eternal one, and the battle lines which separate the two run through the very spark of Cybertron. Good and evil. Order and chaos, one victorious, one vanquished. Each forming the core of their own separate worlds, Cybertron and Earth. And now the darkness has followed us, all the way home."

Jemina looked down before saying, "Well, where would he go? I mean, if he wants to kill Primus, what is the fastest way to him?"

"Hm, the Well of Allsparks would be the quickest way." Ratchet said.

Bee turned to look at him, "Can you identify his life signal?"

"I will do what I can." Ratchet said turning to care for Ultra Magnus again and try and pinpoint Megatron's location, "I recommend that we utilize the warship's operating signals to pinpoint Megatron's location."

Bulkhead corrected, "Doc, that remodel who kicked our tailpipes? Might have looked and sounded like old Buckethead but it wasn't him."

Ratchet activated the computer, "That much I know. But even if a fraction of Megatron's spark still flickers within his body, the ship's scanners may pick it up."

The computer beeped and a large energy reading popped up, "Ratchet!" Jemina called out to him as he turned from Magnus.

"Megatron's life signal!" Ratchet said in disbelief and slight relief.

Arcee sounded confused, "So, somewhere inside that new body armor, he's still alive?"

Ratchet returned, "He's perished and returned before, a phenomenon no doubt aided by the blood of Unicron which has coursed through his veins."

"The coordinates indicate he's left Darkmount." Bee pointed out.

"Triangulating his exact position." The computer showed the field of Predacon remains.

Bee gaped "We were there, earlier today."

"Predaking's refuge?" Arcee asked.

"Oh, he won't be happy." Jemina said burring her face in a servo.

Bulkhead said skeptically, "Unicron's retracing our steps?"

"Whoa, wait. What in Alpha Trion's beard is that?" Smokescreen pointed to the screen.

Jemina looked at it before she gasped, fear and sadness filling her spark, "That is _not_ good."

Ratchet focused in on the anomaly, "Given that we are dealing with Unicron himself, the energy mass can only be one thing, Dark Energon. But for what purpose?"

Bee answered, "We all saw it, the valley was filled with ancient Predacon bones."

"Unicron's raising an undead army." Arcee realized.

Jemina breathed ever so slightly, "Again." Before shaking her helm.

"One currently traveling across the Hydrax Plateau, towards, the Well of All Sparks." He turned to Jemina, "It seems your guess was correct." He programed the ship to move toward the Well, "Unicron clearly seeks to access our planet's core from the same point that we used to restore it."

Arcee frowned, "No doubt with every intention of undoing our efforts."

"So what do we do?" Bulkhead asked.

Bee answered, "We put ourselves between Unicron's army and the Well. Our strongest assets are this warship."

"And whatever Iacon relics the 'cons had locked away here." Jemina finished.

Smokescreen thought, "Last time I looked, just the Polarity Gauntlet and the Immobilizer."

"Hopefully the genuine article this time." Arcee added to which Jemina could only smile slightly.

Smokescreen turned, "I'll round up the secret weapons."

Bee turned, "Bulkhead, think you can pilot this ship?"

"'Con engineering, user friendly, right?" He asked nervously.

"Ratchet, you've given your all to save this world once already." Bee said and he nodded.

They made a quick stop at Kaon to drop Ratchet and Ultra Magnus off before turning the warship around towards the Well of All Sparks, preparing for the fight. Everything was silent and Bee began going over the weapons the ship had, "Primary fusion cannons, null rays, ion blaster. Everything we need to stand a fighting chance against Unicron's army."

"Bee, in case I never get another chance to say this, you've really proved your mettle." Arcee said.

He smiled sadly, "I'd like to think my actions always spoke louder than my words, Arcee. But it didn't hurt to watch and learn from the best."

"Would be nice if Opitmus showed up about now." Arcee nodded.

He corrected, "I was referring to a powerful little two-wheeler I know."

Jemina watched them until a new voice suddenly called out from behind them, "Autobots, surrender this warship!" Arcee activated her blasters and Bee charged, only to stop once Starscream pointed the Immobilizer at him. He scoffed, "Funny how the Immobilizer can freeze 'bots in their tracks before it's activated."

Knockout added, flashing the Phase Shifter, "And in case you're wondering, Smokescreen is in no position to come to your rescue right now."

"Nah, Scream won't use it. He needs us if he's gonna stand any chance of surviving Unicron." Bulkhead said uncertainly.

Starscream waved the Immobilizer in from of them as he spoke, "You misunderstand. I do not intend to use this warship for battle, but for quickly getting as far as possible from this doomed planet."

Knockout put in, "Earth would be nice, now that Unicron no longer seems to be calling it home."

"Shut up you!" Starscream yelled.

Jemina growled, "I don't think there's anywhere far enough in the universe that you could run and be safe. What makes you think he'll stop after destroying Cybertron? He'll go for the whole universe next."

He snarled, "Now move away from the controls, Bulkhead, or get stiff."

Jemina saw Knockout frown, not at them but in thought, as Bee said with a slight smile, "There's just one thing you've overlook, Scream, that device you're holding, not the Immobilizer."

"What?" Starscream looked at the not Immobilizer, "What do you mean?"

Bee took his second of confusion and charged him, both grappling for the Immobilizer. Arcee and Bulkhead fired at the Vehicons before Jemina shot the remaining two. Knockout yelped and ducked out of the way before running over to Starscream who said with venom, "I will silence you forever."

A servo suddenly reached out from Starscream's chest and grabbed the Immobilizer from both him and Bumblebee. Starscream turned to see Knockout right before he hit him on the helm with the Immobilizer. Knockout asked, "Now will you believe I'm joining the winning team?"

Bee stared at the broken Immobilizer, "Knockout, we needed that."

He went wide optict, "Wait, it really was the Immobilizer?"

Jemina shook her helm sadly, "A Decepticon that can't tell a deception."

"Hey, he's very convincing." Knockout argued.

Bee, Arcee and Knockout left to take Starscream to a cell and free Smokescreen. Jemina heard their return as Smokescreen asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Jemina said simply and Bulkhead said at the same moment.

"Right on schedule."

Bee looked at the monitor, "And so is Unicron."

They made a first sweep and shot at the closing hoard before pulling up to turn around. Jemina looked at the monitor, "Oh, get all weapons functional, their taking flight."

The hoard came and started encircling them and Knockout coward inwards, "Maybe Starscream had the right idea, aah." He shrieked when a Terrorcon, Predacon hit the viewport, "Zombie-con! Zombie-con!"

Bee and Smokescreen prepared their blasters while Jemina made ready an electrical bolt when fire suddenly hit the Zombie-con and threw it off. Several more attacks hitting the 'cons from above. Arcee asked, "Is it Opitmus?"

Jemina shook her helm, "No."

They gained sight of their allies and Bulkhead breathed, "Predaking."

"Predacon allies," Smokescreen nodded turning to Bee and Jemina, "You guys called it."

Jemina looked at the radar, "We've got a swarm coming from the back."

Bulkhead growled, "I'm doing all I can."

"Then tell me what to do." She said quickly and he pointed to another set of controls. The swarm was diverted for a second before it recollected and hit a side engine which cause a sort of chain reaction and the ship began to go down.

Bulkhead called out, "Ugh, brace for impact!"

They all grabbed whatever they could that would remain stationary as the Nemesis hit the ground, hard. The ship skidded for several seconds before it finally came to a stop, mere meters in front of the Well of All Sparks. Jemina was the first to stand and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Knockout was next up and quickly inspected himself, "Phew, nothing a little carnauba wax won't fix up."

Bee called out from the other side of the room with the group, "We're ok."

"Can't say the same for the ship though." Added Bulkhead.

Hurriedly, they made their way outside to see Unicron's approach. Jemina thought it looked like it belonged in a Dracula movie before her attention was quickly drawn away by a heavy landing. Turning they saw the Predacons, Predaking leading them, before they all looked up again at the entire hoard rising. Bee stood firm, "We're the last line of defense."

Predaking interrupted, "I would recommend leaving that to those more suited for the task. Skylynx, Darksteel, allow nothing to enter the Well."

Jemina nodded and quietly said, "Thank you."

Predaking smiled faintly and barely nodded before they transformed to defend the Well. They were able to hold off the swarm for a few seconds before the shear mass of the swarm over took them, dragging them with it as the hoard took flight and disappeared into the Well. They ran over to the edge and looked down, Bulkhead sounding dejected, "Really? This is how it ends?"

Bee frowned, "We're not losing our planet, not without taking Unicron with it."

"Taking down the head of the snake." Jemina said absent mindedly before she felt a close presence, "Opitmus!"

Ultra Magnus' ship swooped down and Knockout smiled, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see that big rig!"

Opitmus leaped out of the ship and tackled Megatron just after he threw a spear at the ship and sent it on a crash course. "Jackie!" Bulkhead cried as he transformed, Arcee following him.

Jemina ran a few steps forward towards Optimus and Megatron but stopped a fare distance away, not entirely sure what to do. Optimus punched Megatron back and he looked up, smiling, "Thank you, Prime, for delivering the Allspark so that I may erase it from existence!"

"Not while I stand before you, Unicron!" Optimus growled. They swung at each other and both hit but Opitmus recovered first and continued his barrage on Megatron, "Megatron, you and I once united to save a world from Unicron. We must do so again."

Megatron regained his footing and spoke, "Megatron may hear you," Opitmus punched him again, "But he cannot help you. For he is enduring eternal suffering." He turned and hit Optimus with a hammer and sent him flying away, "Your efforts to protect Cybertron's most sacred relic are futile. My legion is within reach of Primus, your planet's very core and we both know that the Allspark cannot thrive in a poisoned well."

He raised the hammer to deliver possibly the last blow when Jemina hit him with a massive subsonic wave and Bee activated the Polarity Gauntlet. Knockout said cautiously, "Downside to wearing metal near a Polarity Gauntlet?"

Smokescreen answered, "You're subject to the laws of magnetism."

"Opitmus, go, save the Allspark!" Bee shouted while trying to hold Megatron back.

Optimus nodded and transformed, driving quickly to Ultra Magnus' fallen ship. Jemina held Unicron in place as best she could with an energy shield, but he broke both the shield and sent Bee flying not long after. Smokescreen fired a few shots before Megatron turned and fired at both him and Knockout, and both jumped away to avoid being hit.

Jemina looked up and saw Opitmus running away from the crash site with the container holding the Allspark in hand, though when she looked at it-it looked and felt strangely empty. Megatron caught up soon enough and shot at him, causing Opitmus to hit the ground hard and tumble several meters. Megatron transformed and landed, harshly grabbing the Allspark's container from Opitmus' servos. They all watched horrified. Jemina clenched her optics shut, knowing that Unicron would soon be contained, but also that she would now loose Optimus.

Megatron walked away from Optimus a bit and shouted, "I shall devour your Allspark whole!" With that he opened the container, but found it devoid. Jemina felt a small pulse ripple from it as it latched on to the closest energy, Unicron. He roared before he was sucked into the Allspark's previous container and left Megatron's body, "What? A trick!"

Jemina transformed and flew over and Optimus smiled, "Optimus, you're ok."

They embraced as he answered, "Yes, I am glad to see that you are also."

She scowled, "Don't scare me like that again!"

Opitmus walked up to the container, now Unicron's prison, "As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's Anti-Spark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes." He explained as the others gathered.

Smokescreen asked, "But if he's in there, where's-"

A shout of joy cut him off as Starscream flew down, "Praise the Allspark! Master, you're alive!"

"Ah, indeed." Megatron said, holding him helm and a bit unstable.

"Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, my liege!" Starscream praised with a broad smile, "Together we will reunite all Decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel."

The Autobots watched in expectation, some getting ready to activate to blasters, when Megatron suddenly shouted, "No."

Starscream was taken back, "What? Why?"

He walked forward, stopping momentarily in front of Optimus before saying, "Because I now know the true meaning of oppression, and have thus lost my taste for inflicting it."

Opitmus wore a look of disbelief before it slowly broke into a smile. Starscream walked over, getting nervous, "Heh, you've clearly been traumatized, Master, a good power down and a stroll around the smelting pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord."

"Enough!" Megatron shouted, his servos forming fists in frustration at the seeker for not understanding, "The Decepticons are no more and that is final." He ran and transformed, flying off to who knows where.

Starscream was left standing alone and he stammered before quickly transforming also, flying towards Darkmount though, "Yes, well, we all have plenty to think about, don't we?"

Smokescreen spoke up, "We left Ultra Magnus and Ratchet back at the edge of Kaon, I'm going to go see if the ground bridge still works."

He left and Optimus was both worried and confused. Bee stepped in, "I'll explain."

The next hour was filled with informing Optimus of the enfolding events and Ratchet caring for Magnus. After several hours they broke apart and most left for recharge. Jemina walked next to Opitmus and asked, "Did, did you really infuse the Allspark with…" She couldn't find the words to finish.

They entered a berthroom and Optimus answered quietly, "Yes, Jemina it was the _only_ way to ensure its safety."

A tear fell down her faceplates, "I-I understand, I still doesn't make it any less harder."

He held her close and they both fell into recharge, tightly clinging to each other, trying to enjoy what they both knew to be their last night together. Jemina's helm rested against his spark chamber, silently falling into recharge as she listened and felt his spark. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy, even if the sparkmate did survive.

* * *

 **The** dawn of the next day came far too soon, both Optimus and Jemina finding it hard to get up. They made their way out of the ship and the other's followed them, Ultra Magnus also now that he wasn't so critical. Optimus started once they were all outside and next to the Well of All Sparks, "In order to both protect the Allspark, and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents."

"Into where?" Bee asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership. As such, my own spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me."

Ratchet gasped, "Are you telling us that you are now one with the Allspark?"

Smokescreen laughed apprehensively, "Heh, that's what you say when someone kicks the…"

Opitmus nodded, "To not return the Allspark to the Well would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron. My quest must be completed."

"Optimus, I didn't return to save a life, only to lose the one I care most about!" Ratchet barked.

Bulkhead set a servo on his shoulder, "Ratchet's restored planets. He'll find a way to save you."

"We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before." Arcee said quickly.

Optimus shook his helm, "Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored or passed down to another. But while this may very well mark the end of the Age of Primes, Leadership can be earned with or without the Matrix and in my view, you have each acted as a Prime."

Knockout stood up straight, "Well, I never really had the best role models."

"As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots, keep fighting the noblest of fights."

Bee nodded, "You can count on us to keep the peace."

"Above all, do not lament my absence for in my spark, I know that this is not the end…but merely a new beginning. Simply put, another transformation." Opitmus finished.

Jemina had been quiet through the duration of his speech, though several tears threatening to fall, but now stepped towards him. He reached out and pulled her in, and they shared a last kiss, and they made it last.

Opitmus' back was to the group and they looked down, Ratchet and Arcee had a few tears on their faceplates. Jemina moved her servo over his chest where a slight crack in his armor was to allow him to transform. She moved it carefully, just brushing over his plates as they kissed and she closed her optics and focused her mind and powers. The other night she had not just been listening to his spark, she had been feeling the new energy inside of him. She knew his spark's like her own but needed to know what the Allspark's was like.

Had her optics been open they would have glowed slightly as she grasped the Allspark's energy and began pulling it away from his own spark and towards her own, knowing it needed a vessel of some kind to transport it. Had she have just used her powers this would have been impossible, but she also used the key Alpha Trion had given her. He had said it unlocked _all_ locks, thus the lock binding the Allspark to Opitmus' spark was no different. They broke apart, Opitmus none the wiser to what she had just done, and she whispered so softly he almost missed it, "Take care of my brother…till all are one and I see you again."

Optimus looked at her confused as she took several steps back, but not towards the others, towards the Well. His optics widened in sudden realization and shouted, "Jemina, no! Don't!"

But she had already transformed and flown into the Well. All the 'bots gathered were startled by Optimus' sudden outburst, especially Knockout, and fearful. Arcee ran forward, "What happened?"

Optimus ran for the jet pack that was laying at the edge of the platform, "Jemina has moved the Allspark from my spark to her own."

"She can do that?!" Smokescreen asked in astonishment.

Opitmus frowned in worry as her latched up the pack, "I do not know how, but yes." With that he shot off into the Well after Jemina, however was too far behind.

Knockout stood there with a daft look, "Alright, I understand that she's special and all given that she's a techno-organic but…is there something I'm missing between the two of them!?" The 'bots didn't answer him, just stared at the Well in tense trepidation.

* * *

 **Opitmus** flew as fast as physically possible that the jetpack could go. A little less than halfway down, he felt it. There was no way he could describe it as they were Jemina's feelings, not his own-but they were a mixture of fear, joy, wonder, and some sadness. He growled but stopped as a flood of sparks, of all colors swept passed him and continued up to the surface. A tear fell down his face, he was too late. He should have recognized sooner what she was doing. Why would she do that? She had her brother to care for, she still had much to live for. But she had given it all up so he could live. He growled, she couldn't be gone, he wouldn't believe he lost another.

He turned and started back down the Well; if there was any chance, any, that she could still be alive, he had to know. Opitmus flew out of the tunnel and came face to face with his planet core, again for the second time of his life, and stopped momentarily, unsure of what to do before he clenched his servos and flew straight for the heart of the core. Breaking through a blindingly bright wall of light he entered the planet's very core. "Hello Opitmus Prime."

Opitmus looked around, startled, before asking, "Primus?"

"Indeed, you have come seeking your sparkmate, have you not?" There was a slight chuckle in his voice.

Optimus nodded, still slightly unsure and a bit set off by Primus' voice, "I have."

Someone suddenly appeared and Opitmus turned quickly. There was a full out laugh before, "Don't be startled, it is just I. Follow me."

Optimus walked with him for a minute before he saw someone else and staggered back a step, "Alpha Trion? But, how?"

A-3 laughed, "I would not miss seeing my best student and his sparkmate, not after everything you both have done for me and Cybertron."

Primus nodded and turned, "Opitmus, you have been right in many things, that all sentient being have the ability for change, for good. That now that Unicron is defeated and the Allspark returned, that new life may abound again on Cybertron. But the age of the Primes is not ending, it is just beginning." He smiled and it also made Opitmus smile, but for what he wasn't entirely sure. Primus continued, "I have been watching both you and your comrades, here on Cybertron and when you were on Earth. I also saw how the humans you had taken into your care have grown, and how much some of them had grown close to you."

He didn't really know what to or do, "I, did everything I could to save the lives of both Autobot and human…"

"And you did well, but it is not to that of which I spoke of. With a new dawn and a new age upon Cybertron I believe you will need help in guiding this planet and those returning to it, as thus, I am appointing a new Prime to help you."

Opitmus' optics widened, that was, wonderful! But asked, "I am afraid I fail to see your point. It is wonderful that a new Prime will rise up, but what does this have to do with the reason I came as you said?"

Primus went on, "Your sparkmate has proven that she is willing to protect those she loves, she knew how and where to use her knowledge to give the best outcome possible, even if it means she receives the harder blow, but also you trust her, as did Alpha Trion. There are many other reason which shall not be stated, but I have chosen her as the new Prime." Opitmus stood there, mouth literally agape in shock as Primus called out, "You may now rise as Aliena Prime."

Jemina, or Aliena, stepped out from the whiteness. Optimus stumbled a step before he ran forward and embraced her. She smiled and returned it. He broke away and instantly asked, "Why did you do it?"

Her smile fell slightly, "Because I _knew_ Cybertron would need your leadership, something I wouldn't have been able to provide, any in fact. They need a Prime."

Primus walked up to the couple and looked at Jemina, "I believe it is time to tell him."

Behind them Alpha Trion chuckled quietly as Jemina went bright blue, "Uh, yeah."

Opitmus looked at her, "Tell me what?"

"How it is I seem to know everything." She stopped for a second to gather her thoughts, "You know how I said in my birth dimension we are not foreign to the idea of Cybertronians?"

He nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"Well, it's because you are, uh, a cartoon. I know it sounds strange, it was strange for me to be in it, but it is. I knew this, arc, as Transformers Prime. All the events from Megatron first rising the dead of Cybertron and his near destruction by the space bridge implosion all the way to you giving your life to return the Allspark to the Well. They were all a cartoon." Optimus just stared at her, having an interesting time swallowing the bucket load of new information. She continued on, "Now, some things are different because I'm here for starters and I've changed somethings, as I never was even in the cartoons but…"

Opitmus nodded then asked, "You said that you knew Cybertron would need my guidance, was that in the cartoon also?"

She frowned, "No, not the Prime cartoons. That was a part of another series called Robots in Disguise. I honestly don't remember much of anything about it, other than the fact that Cybertron seemed to despise the Autobots that fought in the war and there was something on Earth that was really bad, like someone was coming or something." She saw Optimus' worried face and quickly added, "It wasn't Unicron, someone else, but it was bad, that's all I can remember. I didn't watch them as much and I don't think my brother had seen them yet either."

Primus walked forward, "You both have done well, but the Autobots are beginning to become worried about you Opitmus."

He nodded, "Thank you, Primus."

Primus smiled and the two of them left, Aliena transforming and Optimus activating the jetpack, shooting off towards the surface.

* * *

 **The** Autobots stood by the Well of Allsparks, all very worried and Ratchet anxiously pacing the edge. Arcee was explaining Jemina and Optimus' situation to Knockout, "So, let me get this straight. Optimus, _the_ Optimus _Prime_ bonded with a squishy?"

Bee nodded, "Sounds right."

Bulkhead looked up sadly, "So, which one do you think was Jemina's?"

Smokescreen asked, "If Jemina was, uh, well you know, does that mean Optimus…?"

Ratchet growled, "None of those sparks were either of them!"

Knockout jumped, a sad frown on his face, "What do we do now?"

"I, don't know." Ratchet sighed and he hung his helm in defeat as he turned to leave.

An engine caught all of their attention as they ran back over to the Well as Optimus came up and out, a Seeker just behind him. Arcee grinned, "Optimus!"

Bee ran forward and asked startled, "J-Jemina?!"

She nodded, "Hello Bee."

There was a whistle before Knockout asked, "Where'd you score the upgrade?"

The 'bot looked at her, she had indeed changed, again. She had grown, now reaching just past Optimus' shoulder, probably only a half meter shorter than him. Like last time her strength had obviously increased as had her speed in all probably. She also looked older. Her optics holding a knowing and wiser look, yet still young and wild. She smiled, "It was a shock for me too."

"If I had my wrench Jemina!" Ratchet growled.

Optimus set his servo on the old medic's shoulder, "Everything is alright Ratchet."

"But she almost got both of you killed." He sighed before saying quietly, very relieved, "I am very glad she didn't though."

Smokescreen stepped forward, "Alright, what's _is_ with Jemina's new look?"

Jemina had a half frown of worry while her optics showed a slight smile, Optimus answered, "Autobots, she is now Aliena Prime."

Everything was silent for a long moment before Bulkhead asked, "Wait, wait, wait. You mean like a Prime, Prime? I thought you needed the Matrix to become a Prime."

Optimus shook his helm, "That is merely one way, but in both cases we were chosen by Primus."

"So," Knockout began, "You mean to say, that this entire time that had been chasing her to kill her, not that I want to now, I was trying to kill a pre-Prime?!"

"Not typical terminology, but yes, it seems you were." Ratchet answered.

Knockout shrugged, "Well that explains a lot."

"Now that our battle with Unicron is finished and the Allspark returned, we must focus our attention on the restoration of Cybertron." Optimus said and they began to disperse.

Once they were alone Jemina, Aliena, sighed, "I know you're probably going to say he doesn't make mistakes, but I feel like Primus did. Why am _I_ a Prime? Opitmus I can't even talk in front of a small crowed and politics give me a headache."

He smiled, "As I had said, you have all shown the leadership of a Prime. I have seen you in tight situations where that leadership is lacking, you have always stepped up to take the slack."

"Yeah, when there's no other option. But, Optimus, this is like planet wide. I just don't think I'm ready in any way or form, I don't think I'll ever be."

He cupped her face, "That is exactly how I felt, but unlike myself, I will be here to help you."

She sighed and nodded, "At least I have a little time to get used to it all before I have to be overly concerned about the people coming back."

Opitmus laughed slightly, "Yes, you do."

Her expression suddenly changed as she gripped her helm, "Oh gosh, what is my brother going to think?!"

"I guess we will find out when we see him next." He pulled her close and they stood together looking out across Cybertron, arms intertwined.

"I just hope we build a Cybertron with a better future." Aliena said quietly.

He rested his helm against hers, "We will, with us together you have already changed its outcome for the better."

She held his arms around her chassis close and hummed in affirmation as she looked out into the sky and whispered quietly enough that not even Opitmus could hear, "Thank you, for everything."

* * *

Ok its done. guys, ITS DONE! What?! i can honestly say i had never intended this story to go in this direction but i love the way it turned out, i really do. So i just wanted to thank all of ya'll who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed; you are the sole reason i kept writing and the reason we have this wonderful ending.

So on another statistical note...by this chapter there are Reviews 191, Followers 79, Favorites 73, and Views 23,275! You all are amazing! By chapter 47 we obviously have 47 chapters, 422 pages(times new roman and **single** spaced!), and 192,527 words! i thought it would be cool to do a quick wrap up for that.

 **DON'T FORGET THIS!** So, some of you have been asking about the sequel, this is how it will work. It will be in a new story folder **BUT** i will post here once i have it up so that those of you who don't get author notifications will know its up :D

ALSO! I know some of you do and don't read the Avengers cross over but i will be writing one more chapter there which will **not** be posted here but will have some extra and funny information, mainly its just Jemina coming back to earth and the kids seeing her again. so if you want to skim it feel free or just not, it really doesn't matter.

I know, long end of chapter note BUT! it will unfortunately be a while before i can write the sequel for this because i will be writing a story for Gargoyles called, 'I will be your hero' with XxWolfLord95xX. i'm really excited to write it and as soon as the first segment, story, whatever, is finished i will write the sequel for this. but until then i will gladly receive any suggestions you might have. i do have some serious plans for the sequel but i will be more than happy to incorporate yours to make a better story :) until i get the Gargoyles story written and see you guys next!

So, review if you feel like it, i would still love to hear what you love to think :) and cut!-*bows* and exit stage right.


	48. And!

Hey, hey, hey! Well, I got conniption fits because I wasn't able to write the sequel so I decided I would write you guys a preview of what's to come! I hope y'all enjoy and leave your thoughts in a review! I haven't heard from most y'all in a while...wonder why ;P :)

* * *

 **:I watched them and smiled:** _Black fades to show a gleaming room, obviously Cybertronian, with a pink feme standing in front of a glowing window._

Solus walked in and saw the two in front of the viewing screen: **Watching over our new sister are you?:**

Solomus stood on the other side of Alpha Trion and nodded: **Why would we not. The poor child will require vast amounts of guidance for the times to come:**

 _*Cybertron has been reborn*_

 **:What happened?:** A young human asked

She smiled nervously: **The usual, Unicron rising, returning the Allspark, meeting Primus. You know, normal things:**

 _*A new Prime has arisen*_

Primus called out: **You may now rise as Aliena Prime.:**

 _*But the trials have only begun*_

 _At the edge of a destroyed city_ **: Well, the Well is healed…now we just have to fix up an entire planet.:** A green bulky Autobot jokes.

A red, used to be Decepticon, cries in horror **: Shockwave survived all that?!:**

 _A dark cavern, only the faint glow of two optics provides light_ **: Knockout! Stay with me, stay awake!:** Shouts a seeker.

 _Inside a house_ **: Optimus I don't want to be a Prime!:** The same seeker shouts at Optimus.

He places a hand on her shoulder **: Life rarely calls us at a time of our choosing.:**

 _Several 'bots stand in a thick forest, all wearing confused expressions_ **: Where did Starscream go?:** A young, red Autobot asks.

 **:Forget Starscream, where did Silas go?!:** A yellow Autobot asks, worried.

A black haired, young man drew a young, brown haired boy closer to him while keeping his sized down, Cybertronian blaster aimed and ready **: This isn't good.:**

 _*Coming-hopefully-this fall*_

 _The desolate remains of a once shining sea stretched before them_. A massive, predatorily figure stood just in front of a seeker **: We are more alike than you think-:**

 **:How so?:** She asks cautiously.

 **:We are both the last of our kinds:**

 _A couple figures stand in a med bay as one shakes a servo in the air with something clutched in it_ **: Come on doc bot, you said you would!:** A young blue and white mech says impatiently.

The mech ate the wrench he was clutching to the utter amazement of the group gathered, Optimus' mouth slack and the seeker standing next to him bursting into laughter.

 _The med bay on Earth_. The seeker clutches the berth, optic wide in an unrecognizable emotion **: What do you mean I'm...sparked?:**

 _*A Whole New World: Dawning*_


	49. Anouncement

Hey y'all! guess what? it's november and that means...? it means that the next story is out! _A Whole New World: Dawning_ actually came out in time, huzzah! i know it's been too long for you guys but it's here now so hop on over and read it! let me know what your thoughts are there and i can't wait to be back with you guys, you're absolutely AMAZING!

~DP


End file.
